Picking Up the Pieces
by Shadowsammy
Summary: Takashi was so amazing - smart, strong, and protective. I was just a sad and broken little girl, though, and my whole life was slowly falling apart. Now, I could only pray that someone was there to help me pick up the pieces. Maybe it would be him... Takashi X OC.
1. Chapter 1 Barbie's Castle

~Chapter One~

Barbie's Castle

_I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world._  
_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_  
_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._  
_Imagination – life is your creation!_

~_Barbie Girl_, by Aqua

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Sunlight poured through the curtains, crawling across my skin like warm cloth. I had to admit that it felt rather nice. With a content sigh, I snuggled deeper into my pillow, clutching the material between the fingers of my left hand. Sleep was just on the horizon…

"WAKE UP!"

I fell to the floor in a pile of pillows, cloth, and – hopefully not broken – limbs. With a groan, I tried to disentangle myself from the sheets that I had thoroughly cocooned myself in. No such luck.

A snort of laughter halted my fruitless attempts to free myself of the evil bedspread. I glared at the person stupid enough to laugh at my troubles.

"Don't just stand there, Ellen! _Help me!_" I growled, waiting impatiently for her assistance.

My personal maid offered no such help; she just laughed even harder. The petite Californian clutched the doorframe in an effort to remain standing. It worked…for a grand total of twenty seconds. And then she was on the carpet, repeatedly slamming a tiny fist into the plush, white fibers and clutching at her sides with her free hand.

I snarled a warning. "_Help me,_" I reiterated, "…or I will use my recently sharpened Swiss Knife to tear through your linens!"

Ellen immediately stopped laughing. "But they're new! And that crazy fashion woman will have my head on a platter if they're ruined," she whined, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Honestly, that woman will _never_ act her age… _Oh, right, _I thought to myself. _I suppose that's like the pot calling the kettle black. _It was true: I really had no right to call Ellen immature when I am a firm believer in being a child at heart.

But that was that, and this was this…

My hand reached for the small knob on my nightstand. "One Mississippi…" It slid into the drawer. "Two Mississippi…" If I reached the next number, it was all over. "It should be noted that my fingers were now touching the thick blade…"

"Okay, okay!" Ellen exclaimed, green eyes wide with horror. "No need to be so hasty."

She scrambled to her feet, rushed over to my prone form, and pulled at the corner of the sheets. They were ripped away in a few seconds, but not without some awesome anime effects! I rolled a few times in place and – with one final tug – was home free.

"Thank you!" I cried, my hands thrown in the air in exasperation. "I do _so_ appreciate your help!"

_Sarcasm. You gotta love it._

Ellen ignored me in favor of leaving with her precious linens intact. She had tended to me since I was a child and was well aware that I was not a morning person. In fact, I was generally nocturnal. And she knew that I meant business when I employed a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Miss Hitachiin – or "that crazy fashion woman," as Ellen was so fond of calling her – had allowed the woman to come with me as my personal maid when she'd adopted me in my youth. Ellen and I were both American and, as such, became even closer to one another after moving to Japan.

To be honest, I didn't truly see her as a maid. Ellen was more like an older sister to me. And this was definitely true now that I was older and more independent. I no longer needed a maid to dress and feed me; I could do that by myself, thanks – rich or not.

I promptly mentioned this to Ellen, but the older woman simply rolled her eyes and left the room, no doubt to grab a bowl of cereal and return to bed.

_Ah, bed…_ I thought, wistfully gazing at said piece of furniture. '_Parting is such sweet sorrow._'

Another maid entered the room after a brisk knock on my open door – to which I didn't get the chance to answer, I might add. "Miss Sammy, what would you like for breakfast?"

I turned my attention to the elderly maid. "Don't worry, Yuki. I'm just going to grab a Pop Tart or something." At her disapproving glance, I cheerfully said, "Well, I am off to the shower!"

"As you wish," she murmured, used to my behavior by now, I suppose.

After a nice, cold shower (penguins in Antarctica were _so _jealous!), I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I lazily brushed my fingers through my hair as I returned to my bedroom to get dressed for the day. My uniform had probably been ironed and delivered to my room by now, so I did a quick search of my room. Upon spotting the small white box, I opened one of the flaps…

And I was challenged by a YELLOW MARSHMELLOW!

Go, CHARIZARD! Use FLAMETHROWER!

…it didn't work. The evil yellow dress that is my uniform still exists.

So I did what any responsible young adult would do after suffering through such a traumatizing ordeal – I chucked it in the trash and pulled out a more suitable form of attire. Its replacement now centered on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Or, to be more precise, a black T-Shirt with the red words: "Team Alucard – Because Real Vampires Do Not Sparkle," and a pair of worn Calvin Klein blue jeans. The final touches to my outfit included the addition of a black messenger back with a Hellsing logo – acting as my purse – and a pair of red converse with black laces.

…and my backpack. I am getting an education, after all; mustn't forget me books!

The maid, Yuki, handed me a warm blueberry Pop Tart as I descended the staircase that led to the main entrance. Smiling kindly, I took the pastry and nodded my thanks. Which she ignored, per usual. The maid eyed my outfit skeptically and, with one last shake of her head, sent me on my way.

"Be good!" Yuki called after my retreating figure.

It was clear from her tone of voice that she didn't expect anything of the sort from me. So I, again, did what any responsible young adult afflicted with Rebellious Teenager Syndrome would do!

I grinned at her over my shoulder, and offered this piece of wisdom – "And if I can't be good, I won't get caught! Promise."

The elderly maid glared at me, disapproval shining clearly in her black eyes. My smile fell slightly, but instantly picked up again once I noticed the individual waiting a few yards away. The chauffer was by far my favorite among Miss Hitachiin's staff members.

Yuki wrinkled her nose at the man, sighing, and closed the door to the mansion. My heart ached; I wasn't looked upon very favorably by the staff. Only Ellen, the cook, and the chauffer paid me any mind. My past was well known within the Hitachiin mansion and many were annoyed that Miss Hitachiin had taken such a troubled (and troublesome) child into her care. But I'd had nowhere else to go and the Twins had taken a liking to me, something that was highly unusual. The Twins were rather cynical, you see.

_Oh, well! At least I get to see my favorite mischievous Twins soon! _

On that happy note, I skipped to the limo, posing every third step. Each pose was a part of the famous dance in the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." Something that I'd _finally_ managed to convince the Twins to watch with me!

The chauffer opened the door to the limo, chuckling at my antics, obviously amused. "Good morning."

"Morning, RJ!" If at all possible, my grin widened; I probably appeared quite retarded.

He chuckled once again. This time, however, it was at my use of his new nickname. "Ah, what's this? It appears that you still can't pronounce my full name! Such a shame, that is. Don't you agree, Miss Sammy?"

My face flushed, a splash of red coating my cheeks. "Why you cheeky little bugger! I'm not Japanese! What the hell do you want from me?" I grumbled as I climbed into the backseat.

My backpack was quickly thrown to the side, forgotten for the time being. I continued to grumble to myself, ignoring the Japanese man's amusement. Ryouta – or RJ, as I called him – had one hell of a last name. Jakinoaru, I think. Or something like that…

_I can't even spell the thing!_ I sighed. _He's so insufferable at times._

Thirty minutes passed and I peeked out the window, curious as to why we were stopping. I paused my iPod and removed the buds from my ears. As I rolled down the window, I heard RJ announce that we had reached our destination. My stomach slowly sank, and for a rather obvious reason – we had just pulled up in front of Barbie's Princess Castle Dollhouse. …it was pink.

_Oh, dear God._ I thought to myself, horrified. _This…is my new high school?_

It's official: my life sucks.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Seriously! Doesn't Ouran remind you of those new Barbie Castles? Just type "Barbie Castle Dollhouse" into Google and you'll see what I mean! ^_^;


	2. Chapter 2 Steve and the HDN

~Chapter Two~

Steve and the Handy Dandy Notebook

_You're getting closer to pushing me_  
_Off of life's little edge…_  
_'Cause I'm a loser._  
_And sooner or later,_  
_You know I'll be dead._

_This is getting old._

~_Loser,_ by 3 Doors Down

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**_Oh, dear God._ I thought to myself, horrified. _This…is my new high school?_**

**It's official: my life sucks.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Footsteps echoed lightly in the silence of early morning. The door to my left opened and I numbly climbed out of the limo. RJ grinned cheekily at my obvious horror, black eyes glinting in amusement. With a quick mock-salute, he reentered the car and drove away. Shaking my head at him, I waved at the chauffer. In response, he honked the horn. And quite loudly.

"Well, that was quite rude…"

I cocked my head to the side and gazed at the interloper with one eyebrow raised. A tall young man with black hair adjusted his glasses. He smirked, obviously awaiting my response – and one of agreement at that!

I bristled slightly before a small voice in the back of my head reminded me that I was no longer in America. The people of Japan had different customs, many that I was unfamiliar with. This, however, was merely a pompous teenager running around with his daddy's credit card and judging _my_ behavior. Now _that_ was certainly not a new custom.

In the end, I decided to shrug it off. Literally.

"Why should that man be forced to bow to me? RJ's like family; family members don't bow to one another. And it's not like I'm royalty or anything remotely similar," I said, waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

Mr. Glasses smirked. "Ah, that would explain it. You must be American."

"Ah, that would explain it," I mimicked his haughty tone. "You must be Japanese." _And an asshole._

His eyes – a steely gray that reminded me of storms – rolled heavenward. "How childish."

"How annoying," I mimicked.

And (bonus!) this time I copied his expression, as well – right down to the little quirk of his eyebrow. If this was an anime, he'd _totally_ be wearing those little, red anger marks! Can you say…PWNED!

He immediately interrupted my daydreaming. "I assume that you are Miss Samantha Steel?" Mr. Glasses asked with an aggravated sigh. It appeared that my guide was rather…mean.

"You assume correctly, Mister Glasses," I quipped, before internally panicking. _Oops…did I say that out loud?_

"…Mister…Glasses…?"

_Shit…I DID say that out loud! _

Ignoring my inner turmoil, I nodded solemnly. "It _is_ your name." I said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, it most certainly is _not,_" he argued – somewhat heatedly, might I add. He was quite touchy, this one. "My name is Kyouya Ootori."

"Don't you mean Ootori, Kyouya?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him and trying to hide my growing smirk.

He tilted his head up slightly. I _swear_ that I just saw him clench his teeth in anger, but a flash of sunlight bounced off of his glasses, glaring into my face and temporarily blinding me, so I might be mistaken. I rubbed my eyes to clear them of stars.

And, based on his reaction, I would say that…

I DID NOT SUCCEED IN HIDING MY SADISTIC SMIRK! OMG! I'm such a FAILURE!

"You are correct. I merely made the assumption that you knew little of the Japanese culture," Kyouya said airily, bowing his head in my general direction. It was made in what I _assume_ was meant to be an apologetic gesture but what _really_ came across as an 'I am sorry, you are an idiot' gesture.

My eyes narrowed in anger. "You made the _mistaken_ assumption and I can assure you that I am _anything_ but an ignorant foreigner."

At this response, Kyouya smirked. "Is that so? Hmm… Yes, it shall be duly noted."

Honestly, I thought he was joking, but the idiot actually pulled a notebook out of his uniform jacket. My jaw dropped open a bit in shock as he casually removed a pen from his jacket pocket and began writing in the…little…black…notebook…

_Well. That's weird. _

The wheels in my head began turning at an even faster rate (I hope I don't kill the hamster…). One might ask me, "Why?" Well, my dear friend, it was because a distant memory from my early childhood had decided to rear its ugly head. I was currently remembering the likes of Steve, with his green and striped (read: UGLY!) shirt. And his sidekick, Blue – the little dog that obviously fell into a can of paint shortly after her birth.

What? So I watched _Blue's Clues_ as a child. Everyone did!

…don't judge me.

"As amusing as it is to watch your facial expressions change, I must advise you to hurry your thought process along. School hours are beginning and I must escort you to the main office, as well as your first class, before I can tend to my own education," Kyouya drawled. He bowed slightly, yet again in a mocking manner, and gestured to the building.

_If he's going to be an ass, then so am I! And I will take the role of __**SMART**__ ass, thank you very much._

Painting a bitchy smile on my face, I said, "Well, Steve, let's get this party started!" I pumped my fist in the air with a small cheer. "Banzai!"

Kyouya offered a blank stare, most likely due to the employment of yet another nickname, before he turned and quickly entered the school. My legs began to move on their own accord and I found myself following him, practically jogging to keep up with his long legs.

_Does that make me Blue?_ I mused. My lips twitched and I had to work hard to suppress the urge to voice the following thought – _I'm BLUE da ba dee da ba die!_

We arrived at the entrance and the door opened for me; I hadn't even had to speak the magical words: "Open, Says Me!" So it should come as no surprise that I blinked stupidly at said door. My eyes slowly focused on the large hand that was gripping the doorknob. Oh, well that makes much more sense. You see, Steve was smiling and actually holding the door open for me. Like…a gentleman.

"After you, Miss Steel," Kyouya said in a voice as smooth and rich as velvet.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box at times, but I was certain that the smile gracing his lips was an imposter. Fake. Obviously…he wanted something from me….

Steve seemed to sense my hesitation. "Come along. I don't bite."

If I had been a wolf, my hackles would have risen and I might have growled. But alas, I am not. So, little human that I am, I just shouldered past the jerk. So intent was I upon leaving him in the dust that I almost missed his muttered – "…much." I shuddered and busied myself in searching for a distraction.

_Found one ~!_

Two secretaries were busily typing on their respective keyboards. I hesitated; I hated interrupting people that were working. It just seemed so…rude. But I needn't have worried, because a phone rang in the distance and the elderly secretary went to answer it. The younger one, having been alerted to my presence, smiled politely at me.

"You must be the new foreign student!"

I merely blinked at her in response. _Is it really possible for her to be that happy this early in the morning? _My eyes wandered over to the coffee cup clasped between her delicate hands. _Must be the caffeine! _

The secretary seemed to take my silence as a bad sign. "Do…do you not speak Japanese?" she asked in tentative English.

Shaking myself form my musings, I smiled warmly and (in Japanese) replied, "No, I'm quite fluent in Japanese. No worries."

"Thank goodness!" The secretary sighed in relief. "Every translator on our staff is currently unavailable. I was a tad worried for a moment," she admitted sheepishly, turning back to her computer. She clicked her computer mouse a few times and – after opening a new file, I suppose – began to ask me questions.

"Name?" she inquired, before bluntly adding, "Last and first please."

"Steel, Samantha," I answered with a small smile. _Oh, I am so going to enjoy this…_

The secretary typed in my response, read the next question, and asked, "Age?"

"Thirty-seven," I chirped, eyes alight with laughter as I happily bounced on the balls of my feet.

She paused in her typing and blinked at me in astonishment. "…pardon?"

I coughed into my fist, mumbling, "I said, 'Seventeen.'"

"Ah… Right." She eyed me doubtfully. "Sex?"

"No, thank you. I believe that abstinence is the way to go," I sang out cheerfully.

With her mouth agape, I must admit that the secretary looked truly horrified; Steve, oddly enough, appeared somewhat amused at my response.

"…I'm female." I blew my blonde bangs out of my face. "Jeez. Does _anyone_ in this country have a sense of humor?"

She ignored me in favor of typing in the remainder of my information. A few more questions and my school profile was complete. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Steve writing in his Handy Dandy Notebook, probably copying the information for further use.

I frowned. _He better not attempt to blackmail me…_

A large stack of papers, one of them being my schedule, was hastily shoved into my hands. I tried to juggle them in my arms – unsuccessfully, I might add – and a small plastic card fell to the ground with a clink.

Steve bent over to retrieve it and silently offered it to me. I surveyed him warily, much like one would eye a poisonous snake before it struck, and snatched the small item out of his hands. I reached into my purse, grabbed my wallet, and slid it into an empty card holder for safekeeping. That done, I turned back to the secretary.

"Thanks!" I said, offering the woman a cheeky grin.

Her lips twisted upwards in a pained smile before ushering us out of the office. The door banged shut behind Steve and I as we were shoved out of the office. Steve remained silent as he led the way to my first class, all the while writing in his Handy Dandy Notebook. About what, I could only guess. And, honestly? I wasn't sure that I wished to know…

I almost walked right into him because he stopped so suddenly. Clumsy creature that I am, my feet instantly slipped out from under me as I moved to avoid him and I flew headfirst into a nearby door. It crashed open with a _bang!_ and I rolled a few more times before coming to a stop.

Complete and utter silence greeted my dramatic entrance. And then all hell broke loose. Laughter erupted from the seated students and even my dear, emotionally-constipated Steve released a chuckle or two. The teacher, however, was not amused in the least. He barked a few commands in Japanese, calling for order in his classroom. That done, he shot me a disdainful glare; I blushed heavily at his scrutiny.

"And might I ask why you have entered my classroom in such a manner, young lady?" he demanded, his glasses shining in a manner eerily reminiscent of my dear friend Steve.

I sat up slowly, rubbing at the back of my head. "Er..."

Someone in the back of the room coughed, while another muttered, "Loser!"

That last comment made me cringe. I hid my flushed face behind a curtain of blonde hair, praying to God that I somehow came up with an appropriate answer. Finally, the light bulb over my head slowly flickered to life. And I blurted the first thing that came to mind –

"I was testing your reaction and response time to a possible intruder. Never can be too safe, you know. And you, uh…passed?"

Please Insert Blank Stare Here - =_=.

I sighed. "Really, does no one in this country have a sense of humor?" To myself, I thought, _Honestly. What is wrong with the Japanese?_

"Nothing at all, Miss Steel."

_Damn, he's a fucking psycho! Er, I mean…psychic_.

"In fact…" Steve smirked, his glasses once again flashing in the light. And we all know what that means… "You have just witnessed our version of humor."

Oh, _hell _no. He couldn't possibly mean… No…

My stomach sank. "Oh, dear God," I muttered, eyes clenched tightly at this revelation. "You're all a bunch of sadists, aren't you?"

I hadn't thought it possible, but his smirk widened. Stormy gray eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "Only those of us at Ouran."

Turning towards my new math teacher, I timidly inquired, "Is it too late for me to transfer to Lobelia?"

* * *

***Author's Note***

Me: I am SO sorry that this is late. Between college, and family, and...

Hikaru and Kaoru: They don't care!

Me (gasp): So mean! O_O

P.S. That's a true story - the entrance into the classroom, I mean. And that was actually my response! XD I have tons of funny stories like that because I was an army brat; always the new kid! ;P


	3. Chapter 3 Gimme the Marauder's Map!

~Chapter Three~

Gimme the Marauder's Map!

_Everybody hurts some days._  
_It's OK to be afraid._  
_Everybody hurts, everybody screams._  
_Everybody feels this way and that's OK._

~_Everybody Hurts_, by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Oh, _hell _no. He couldn't possibly mean… No…**

**My stomach sank. "Oh, dear God," I muttered, eyes clenched tightly at this revelation. "You're all a bunch of sadists, aren't you?"**

**I hadn't thought it possible, but his smirk widened. Stormy gray eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "Only those of us at Ouran."**

**Turning towards my new math teacher, I timidly inquired, "Is it too late for me to transfer to Lobelia?"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

No sooner had the final bell of the day begun to ring and my ass was outta there! A trail of fire consumed the path that my shoes had melted into the floor, just like in the old Speedy Gonzales cartoons. The faint sound of coughing and wheezing could be heard in the resulting cloud of smoke.

No, really… I was literally the first one out of the classroom.

In retrospect, it was honestly a rather stupid move. I had no way of knowing where the hell the entrance to the school was located, or even where I currently was at this particular moment in time! There were no conveniently located _You are HERE_ signs or anything of the sort.

And that pile of paper I was given this morning by the secretary? Yeah, I hadn't even been graced with a map. An entire forest was destroyed to tell me about the necessity of listening to my teachers and following the rules and being punctual…and no one had bothered to give me a damn map.

_I thought this school held certain higher standards for its staff and students. Shouldn't an average intelligence be one of them? _I was beyond irritated at this point. _Guess I'll just have to go in search of someone willing to help me. I wish I had the Marauder's Map; that thing would be SO useful right about now. Sigh…_

Biting my lower lip, I stopped in my tracks and did a quick survey of the now empty hallway. Well, there was no one around to assist me with my little problem, so…now what?

"Ow!"

I yelped and threw my hands outwards in an attempt to catch myself. Even so, I ended up on the floor in a rather undignified manner. My arms were pointed outwards and my legs were tangled together: I looked like a human sacrifice. Or Jesus.

With I sigh, I muttered, "That's gonna leave a bruise."

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

Wincing, I sat up and blinked at the hand that had been placed in my line of sight, palm open and up. I smiled and took the offered hand, letting the stranger to help me to feet.

After dusting myself off and gathering my scattered belongings, I said, "No harm, no foul." At her startled expression, I added, "Nobody got hurt, so I'm not bothered in the slightest."

Her brown eyes softened and she bowed. "Still, I apologize. May I at least know your name?"

She was obviously a very well-mannered, traditional citizen of Japan. So what did the strange, witty American do in response? Well, this might surprise you, but…

"'Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!'" I declared whilst striking a heroic pose.

…yep, I just imitated Lloyd Irving.

"What?"

I visibly deflated at her completely blank stare. Sighing, I said, "I'm guessing that you've never played _Tales of Symphonia_…"

The small brunette shook her head in the negative. "Sorry. I'm not really interested in video games. I do, however, like to read." A wistful expression flitted across her face.

"Me too!" I cheerfully stated, before showing her the books that were currently in my bag – Anne Rice's _Interview with the Vampire _and Lisa Mantchev's _Perchance to Dream_. "Anyway, my name is Steel, Samantha. But I'd prefer it if you called me Sammy."

"Samantha?" She pursed her lips in thought, and then her tawny eyes lit in recognition. "Ah! Then you must be the new foreign student?"

I nodded happily and asked, "So what's your name, stranger?"

"I'm Fujioka, Haruhi. You can call me Haruhi, if you like," she said with a shrug. With a small sigh, she adjusted the obviously heavy books in her arms into a more comfortable position.

She refused my offer of help, so I asked, "Where are you going with all of those big books anyway?"

Haruhi sighed again, but this time she honestly sounded annoyed. "I _was_ going to study a little before heading home, so I decided to go to the library. But it was full of people and everyone was…was…_talking!_"

Her tone was appalled, as it should be. Libraries aren't for socializing; they're for reading! And for those of you giving me strange looks – _yes_, I am a nerd. Deal with it!

"_And _this school has over four different reading rooms. But every single one is so noisy!"

I snorted at her words. "You didn't honestly think that these people _studied_, did you? Stupid rich bastards…"

_Hypocrite!_ A tiny voice screeched in the back of my mind. I ignored it in favor of the happy one cheering, _New Friend! _And, NO! I am NOT schizophrenic. _Yes, you are. _No, I'm not! _Yes, you _–

To my great surprise, Haruhi dissolved into giggles. She covered her mouth with one small hand, all the while balancing her books under her other arm. Her lips were twitching and there were tears brimming in her eyes.

Blinking rather owlishly, I asked, "Find something funny, did we?"

After collecting herself, she coughed into her fist and nodded, short brown hair dancing around her ears as she did so.

"I am _so_ glad that I could amuse you," I drawled, channeling my inner Draco Malfoy.

Thinking that she had offended me, she apologized. "I'm sorry. I just find it funny that you said the exact same thing that I've been thinking since I set foot in this school."

At that last statement, I had to admit that I was a little confused. "Hold the phone. Are you saying that this is _your_ first day at Ouran, too?"

She nodded sheepishly, her smile openly apologetic. "I thought you knew."

After digging in her pocket, she showed me her school ID and I offered her mine in exchange.

_Name: Fujioka, Haruhi._

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Blood Type: O_

_Height: 155 cm _

_Hair: Brown_

_Eyes: Brown_

I glanced over the information printed on her pink, plastic ID, storing it for later use. _Pink. Why does everything in this damn school have to be freakin' PINK? _To my left, I was aware of Haruhi doing the same with my information.

_Name: Steel, Samantha._

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 18_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Height: 165 cm_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Blue_

I quickly recalled the information that she would be learning. To be honest, I hadn't believed that we would have that much in common. Not at first glance, at least. After all, I was American; she was Japanese. I was a little on the plump side, with curves and a large chest. She was slim, with a straight figure and barely noticeable female assets. I was light and she was dark. Complete opposites. The only common physical trait we shared was our gender.

But from our current conversation, brief though it has been, I have come to realize that we were more alike that I had previously thought. And I hoped that we could be friends. I really, _really_ hoped so…

Snapping out of my reverie, I cheerfully said, "Well, let's look on the bright side, shall we? At least we're both in the same boat!"

"…pardon?"

_Ah, right. She probably wouldn't understand that. _

"Hmm… How should I explain the meaning behind that phrase?" I tapped my lower lip in thought. "I suppose that one might take it to mean that we are in the same predicament. So we might as well help each other find our 'sea legs,' so to speak."

Haruhi smiled at that and, with obvious gratitude, said, "I'd like that."

I smiled back at the shorter brunette. "Me, too," I said softly.

"So what were you doing here anyway? Based on your age, you should be one of the third years and their wing is on the other side of the school…" She trailed off at my horrified expression. "Is something wrong, Sammy-chan?"

"I…I…I managed to walk through the _entire_ _school_ without _once_ finding the _exit?_" I shrieked, fisting my hands in my hair in frustration. My red barrette loosened and I made a mental note to fix it later.

Haruhi sweatdropped at my display of craziness. "Right…"

Hanging my head, I mumbled an apology, which she dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "My dad does that all the time."

Now, I sweatdropped. _Oh, Haruhi…you have such a way with words, my friend..._

"Oh, look! A music room. I doubt it's even being used…" Haruhi mused. Her hand rested on the golden doorknob, and it was clear that she was debating on whether or not to open it.

I heartily agreed. "And I'm willing to bet that it's the only room in this place where you can study in peace." _Please say yes, please say yes!_

Haruhi glanced back at the door, a contemplative expression on her face. She tugged at the sleeve of her old sweater. "It's probably not a good idea to just enter a room without a teacher's permission." And with that observation, she withdrew her hand and stepped back.

I, however, had no such reservations. "Ah, come on, Haruhi! Live a little, will ya?" At her annoyed expression, I nervously added, "Would it help if I opened the door first? That way, you can blame me if we get in trouble."

Oddly enough, she shook her head in the negative. "If we get in trouble, we _both_ get in trouble," she stated firmly.

My heart warmed at her kind words. "Thanks, Haruhi…"

"You're welcome," she said, voice soft and a small smile on her face.

It was clear that no one had been that nice to her today either. She was small, dressed in commoner clothing, and appeared to most to be a male student. It was sad really, what people did when someone didn't fit into their cookie-cutter world. Haruhi and I…we were different. And different wasn't always appreciated.

But we could be different together, and for that I was grateful.

"Ready?" she inquired.

"On the count of three!" Feeling playful, I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Rolling her eyes, she started the countdown…

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

We smiled at each other and, at the same moment, grabbed a separate handle. With a soft _creak_, the door swung open. A bright light filled the hallway and a handful of rose petals floated gracefully through the gap in the door.

"Welcome~!"

* * *

***Author's Note***

I know. Two chapters...in the same week. Not to mention the complete reworking of the first part of the story! XD Oh, well.

C: Please READ and REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 4 Introspective

~Chapter Four~

Introspective

_Well, I Don't Really Know Her;_  
_I Only Know Her Name._  
_But She Crawls Under Your Skin;_  
_You're Never Quite the Same._

~_Invisible Touch_, by Genesis

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**We smiled at each other and, at the same moment, grabbed a separate handle. With a soft _creak_, the door swung open. A bright light filled the hallway and a handful of rose petals floated gracefully through the gap in the door.**

**"Welcome~!"**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V. **

"Welcome!"

The others spoke the words, but I remained silent as I stood a little off to the side, staying at Mitsukuni's side; as always. Not that I minded.

A small gasp from Mitsukuni drew my attention to the door. I was mildly surprised, not because there were two students at the entrance of the club, but at the fact that _they _were _here. _And, based upon the reactions from the rest of the club, I wasn't the only one to think that.

Tamaki spoke up. That, however, was no surprise at all, so I immediately tuned him out. Wasn't quite looking forward to yet another of my kohai's rants…

_Do I have kendo practice tomorrow…? _I mused, staring off into space.

Kyouya interrupted briefly, murmuring, "And profit off of them…."

I barely refrained from rolling my eyes. Honestly, why was I even bothered? I should be used to their nonsense by now. After all, the antics of the Host Club were not subtle in the least.

"Yes, it is an elegant game unique to this superbly rich school!" Tamaki declared. His arms were in the air as he struck a dramatic pose.

"H-H-Host Club?" the brunette student stammered.

The other one – the American, I assume – hid slightly behind the brunette, despite being the taller of the two.

"…the fuck?" she muttered, bright blue eyes wide as she stared at us.

_Such beautiful eyes… Strange, but beautiful. _I mused.

The brunette sent her a sharp look, to which the blonde offered a sheepish smile. The former sighed in annoyance, be it at the situation or his friend's _shocking _use of a curse word.

"I should never have opened that door," he grumbled to himself.

"Tell me about it," the blonde mumbled sourly. She rocked slightly on the balls of her feet as she said, "Remind me never to gamble again!"

Her friend snorted. Clearly, this had to do with their choice in rooms. He sighed as he surveyed the room and glanced longingly at the door behind them. The blonde pouted, an expression I found annoying on most girls. And yet _this_ one successfully managed to pull it off – probably because she was simply cute. Not beautiful, not exotic…just cute.

"I'm sorry, okay?" she apologized, seemingly sincere. "It didn't occur to me that anyone would currently have a use for a _third_ damn…" A look of annoyance crossed the other's face. So it _was_ the cursing. "Darn! Third _darn_ music room? Happy, _mein Schatz_?"

I blinked at this ending comment. That had sounded…Dutch? No; it was German. And as the two continued to mutter at one another, I couldn't help but wonder, _Isn't she American?_

Meanwhile, the Twins were talking amongst themselves. "Aw… It's just a guy. That's no fun!" they complained. In sync, per usual. And still a little creepy…

Tamaki appeared shocked at this. "That…that's a guy?" he whispered, somewhat cautiously.

Now, one should understand that Tamaki isn't the most observant person in the world. He was actually quite oblivious, although he did have his moments of brilliance. So the fact that he questioned the gender of the brunette… It had me wondering, as well.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…"

Everyone turned to listen as Kyouya – _The Shadow King_ – spoke.

The Twins exchanged wary glances, then curiously asked, "…yes?"

"Aren't the two of you in the same class as our male guest?" he inquired, almost pleasantly. But there was something in his voice that made me question his motives.

"Yeah, but…_this_ one doesn't get along well with the other students, so we don't know much about him." A careless shrug accompanied this analysis.

Kyouya smirked slightly and it was as though a light bulb had appeared over his head. Obviously, an important conclusion had been drawn from this conversation. What is was, however…

"That's rather rude," he drawled. He turned to face the brunette as he said, "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, scholarship student."

Ah… And there was the catch. _I've been wondering why he was being so courteous._ _But Kyouya-san must think that this new student could serve as a potential ally in the near future._

Meanwhile, Tamaki had gotten right into the brunette's face and, astonished, asked, "What? This is the Exceptionally Special Student – Fujioka, Haruhi?"

Haruhi…Haruhi… _That sounds like a girl's name. I wonder…_

Speaking of which, the small brunette had made his (her?) way back to the door and was frantically jiggling the door in an attempt to leave, but the doorknob seemed to be stuck. Or locked, knowing Kyouya.

He froze as Tamaki spoke his name. "How…do you know my name?"

Kyouya smiled in what was probably meant to be a polite manner and said, "The school does make it rather hard for commoners, such as yourself, to enter this prestigious educational system."

Tamaki clapped a hand on the younger's shoulder. "You're a hero, Fujioka-san!"

His grin was rather disarming, but the brunette merely grunted his 'thanks.' Tamaki was not deterred, and kept ranting on and on about the kohai's lack of wealth and status as a hero among the student body.

Kyouya, who was largely ignoring his friend, chuckled. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot the foreign student. How lovely to see you again, Miss Steel."

"S-Sammy-chan?" the Twins stuttered.

_Sammy-chan…_

I had not forgotten the new student; there was no chance of that ever happening. But I was trying my hardest to ignore my growing interest in her. Why? Because I was intrigued by the small blonde.

And it scared the hell out of me.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Me (singing): The semester is almost oooover!

Sammy: And you'll start writing again?

Me: ...yes! Writing, writing... Of course.

The Twins: ...you were just gonna sleep during the entire break, weren't you?

Me: ... =^_^= ... Nyah~


	5. Chapter 5 Introverted

~Chapter Five~

Introverted

_Girl,_  
_You Wanted_  
_To Shut It All Off and Make a Run for the Door._

_But There is Always So Much More Distance; _  
_Can't But Feel It Somehow._  
_But You Have Never Felt It Like You Feel It Right Now._  
_I'm Closing Off Inside and I was Only Just Starting, _  
_But You Can't Be Close Enough Unless I'm Feeling Your Heartbeat._

~_All of Your Love_, by Hellogoodbye

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**_Sammy-chan…_**

**I had not forgotten the new student; there was no chance of that ever happening. But I was trying my hardest to ignore my growing interest in her. Why? Because I was intrigued by the small blonde.**

**And it scared the hell out of me.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

The blonde girl cautiously peeked over the pages of the book she'd been reading. She had apparently taken a seat on a nearby couch during all of the commotion. This did _not _surprise me; she didn't seem to be that fond of crowds.

"Oh, finally, they see me," she dryly stated. "I was beginning to wonder if I was having a Sam Wheat moment or something."

The Twins stared at her, expressions blank, before drawling, "You know… We really don't get half of your American references. You are aware of that, right?"

She stuck her tongue out at the younger boys. "I know! But I did, however, expect you to remember the name from a movie we watched together only two nights ago!"

_Well, she obviously knows the Twins…_

"Right…" Kaoru snorted in amusement.

Hikaru rolled his eyes heavenward. "We'll make a note of that."

Together, they said, "Immediately!"

Sammy huffed at this series of responses. "Excuse me for liking _Ghost_!" Flipped another page in her book and resumed reading.

"Wasn't that movie out, like, before we were born?"

Her nose turned a light shade of pink as she blushed, burying her face further in the novel.

_She's cute when she blushes._ I thought in amusement. After the thought had been processed, however, I began to worry. _…cute? What the hell am I thinking? _

Sammy remained hidden behind the book, using it as a shield as she protested, "Nothing wrong with liking the classics!"

"Whatever, grandma," the Twins teased. Laughter danced in their eyes and they seemed generally happy.

Still, I was surprised. Teasing. The Twins weren't ridiculing her; they were _teasing_ her. How…odd. The only real reason for that teasing, I supposed, was that they'd known each other for quite some time then.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose, a brief sign of annoyance flashing across his face. "Honey-senpai, Mori-Senpai. Miss Samantha Steel is in your class, is she not?"

Honey replied cutely (I smiled slightly at his enthusiasm), while I merely nodded. Although, I had to admit I hadn't paid much attention to her in our classes. I was too tired to focus on our schoolwork, let alone a new student.

"Tell me," he demanded, "what do you know of her?"

Because I'd been keeping an eye on Mitsukuni – he was incredibly hyper after his breakfast of three large cakes – I had no clue, so I stayed silent. Mitsukuni would explain.

"Well, she's really smart!" Mitsukuni said thoughtfully, then proceeded to explain, "She answered every single question that the teacher asked correctly; she wasn't even paying attention!"

Quite a feat, I'll admit. Even I had to pay attention in order to learn new material. Mitsukuni, on the other hand… Let's just say that he was a very quick learner.

My eyes drifted to the couch, but Sammy had vacated it and was now leaning with her back against the door, digging her shoes into the ground and shoving against it. Making an escape, I suppose – and not a very good one at that. She was smart, but apparently lacking in common sense. I felt the urge to sigh. Maybe someone should remind her that the door opens _this _way…

The Twins tutted. "Guess we'll just have to take her iPod away again."

A hint of mischief colored their voices and I instinctively knew that they were plotting something. I made a mental note to hide Mitsukuni's bunny from them. Facing my cousin's wrath was not on my list of things-to-do today.

Sammy paused in her (please insert: pitiful) escape attempt to scowl at them. "Touch my electronics…and _die!_" she hissed, a feral expression on her face.

She resembled a wild cat at that particular moment. I cocked my head slightly to the side, amused at her reaction. It was like watching Pome and his fruit. The twins were going to pay dearly if they took something so precious to her; one should never steal from a hungry animal.

Tamaki continued to pester Haruhi as Kyoya jotted this information down in his notebook. "Anything else?" Kyoya questioned, pen poised to take more notes.

"Um…Sammy-chan is really shy, but she's nice once you get to talk to her. She helped me with some schoolwork I didn't understand," Mitsukuni sweetly added.

'Didn't understand,' my ass. Mitsukuni loves our Advanced Calculus class. There was no way that he was confused about any material in that class – hell, any class! And I was willing to bet my favorite _shinai_ that he had instigated that little conversation as some sort of reconnaissance mission. How very sneaky of him.

"But everyone was pretty mean to her 'cause of the way she was dressed. And how she acted," Mitsukuni's voice trailed off and he frowned; a rare sight.

I felt myself frowning in response. Yes, Sammy was dressed in a rather…_different _manner. Her shirt and bag were black and, based upon the logo, probably popular merchandise for one of the many animes she watched.

It read: "Team Alucard – Because Real Vampires Do Not Sparkle," and Alucard seemed to be the vampire. If I'm not mistaken, Alucard backwards is Dracula. And while vampires were incredibly popular among Ouran High School girls, I doubted that this was one of their preferred reads. The design incorporated a rather large amount of blood. I honestly expected someone of her kind to mingle with those in the Black Magic Club.

And yet… Though worn and torn in places, her jeans were obviously designer brand. They were apparently used quite often, but they still appeared to have cost several hundred dollars. Her shoes were brand new, as well. So she came from money, unlike her friend, Haruhi.

And as for the way she _acted_…

"Acted?" Kyoya asked, obviously thirsty for something else to add to his file. Probably hoping for blackmail.

"She made all sorts of funny references – to books and music and plays and movies and anime! Not everyone got them, especially since a lot were from American stuff," Honey chirped, before adding. "And she's pretty independent; she likes to be alone. But I think she should have some friends too! Ne, Takashi?" He twirled around with a happy smile on his face.

"Ah," I mumbled absentmindedly. My mind was already on another train of thought.

Thinking back, I hadn't really paid her any mind, but I could tell she was definitely a loner. But she had watched us form groups in class with an almost wistful expression on her face, especially when she had no one to work with her on the assigned project. Yes, it was clear that she liked to be alone, but not when she was lonely. The girl appeared to want friends, but no one wanted to be friends with _her_.

Which left to me to wonder after her relationship with Haruhi-san and the Twins.

"I see," Kyoya murmured as he jotted the information down in his notebook.

I looked over to the blonde, curious about her lack of response. I almost wished that I hadn't. She was just standing there with a stunned expression on her face. Her eyes were suspiciously bright and I knew that she was close to crying; poor girl. My arms twitched and I realized with a jolt that I had the strangest urge to hold her close – to stroke her hair and wipe away her tears. To comfort her.

_I must be going crazy._ I thought to myself, before reconsidering. _But… I do want to comfort her. _Her sad blue eyes haunted me. _She looks like Mitsukuni, but with blue eyes. The same hair color, the same expression on her face when she's sad… That must be why I feel like this._

Kyoya glanced at me curiously, smirked, and jotted something else down.

_What the hell?_

"Steve…" Sammy warned him, her voice low and angry.

The pen stopped writing suddenly and Kyoya scowled at the girl. "You know my name perfectly well, Miss Steel. I suggest that you use it." And judging from his expression, he was completely serious. Nothing was mysterious or fake about him right now.

She grimaced. "…whatever." Her gaze remained focused on her feet and it was clear that she was ignoring him now.

"Takashi?"

I looked over at the speaker curiously.

"Why is Kyo-chan being so mean to Sammy-chan?" Mitsukuni whispered. His brown eyes narrowed (I shuddered slightly at this) as he turned to glare at our underclassman.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head in the negative. I really didn't know. But I had a feeling that we would figure it out soon enough. Mitsukuni was quiet after that and he seemed to be thinking about something – plotting, more than likely. I decided to just let it go for now.

"Hey, Sammy-chan. Calm down… You don't have to cry," the Twins murmured. They shoved passed the Shadow King and quickly made their way over to their friend.

Sammy swiped a hand across her eyes. "Hika-chan… Ru-chan…" she mumbled, sniffling as she did so. "Missed you guys."

I watched in amazement as each twin wrapped an arm around the small blonde, pulling her in between their taller bodies, where she relaxed, oddly enough. And I wasn't the only one. Because suddenly, it made sense. She was the tape, the glue, the strength that held them together. The three of them – Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sammy – fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.

And she was the missing piece.

_Crash!_

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

I know, I know. I'm still in the first episode. But I plan to make this a longer story (but with shorter chapters) because...

I HAVE A PLAN!

I have decided to make this a character study and I really want to work on developing my muse (AKA Sammy).

...Yeah, I know. You don't have to say anything.


	6. Chapter 6 Intrinsic

~Chapter Six~

Intrinsic

_What I Really Meant to Say:_  
_Is I'm Sorry for the Way I Am._  
_I Never Meant to Be So Cold…_

_To You, I'm Sorry About All the Lies. _  
_Maybe in a Different Light,_  
_You Could See Me Stand On My Own Again._

~_Cold_, by Crossfade

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**I watched in amazement as each twin wrapped an arm around the small blonde, pulling her in between their taller bodies, where she relaxed, oddly enough. And I wasn't the only one. Because suddenly, it made sense. She was the tape, the glue, the strength that held them together. The three of them – Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sammy – fit together like a jigsaw puzzle.**

**And she was the missing piece.**

**_Crash!_**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

The three friends startled and looked to the left, to the heart of the commotion: Haruhi-san had broken the vase that Kyoya had decided to place (rather ostentatiously, I might add) on display for the auction this weekend. It was a Rene – blue with green detailing – and had been rather expensive. This was probably not a good sign for the commoner…

The Twins smirked at each other before slinking away from Sammy and towards their prey. "Ah…" Golden eyes lit up with amusement.

One twin, Hikaru maybe, happily said, "That _was_ a Rene. And it was the target of our auction."

The other Hitachiin immediately added his opinion. "That's not good, not at all! We had hoped that we'd gain a fair amount of money for this. ...Around, maybe, eight million yen?" he mused.

_Or was this one Hikaru? Ah… I give up. _I sighed.

A small scream filled the air. "Eight _million_ yen?" Haruhi shrieked.

His face had paled drastically in a manner of seconds and he began mumbling to himself, counting on his fingers to calculate the cost. The faster he counted, the faster his face drained of color. Haruhi finished his calculations after a few seconds. He now resembled a ghost.

Considering that Kyoya was about to stick his (probably poisonous) claws in him, I couldn't say that I blamed him for this reaction. Not a damn bit.

Sammy was apparently thinking along the same lines because she winced in sympathy. "Poor Casper. I suppose that the only thing left for this poor soul to do now is to become a slave to the Ghostly Trio."

This was obviously a reference to a fictional character of some sort – in a movie, perhaps? And it was yet another one that I didn't understand. But Sammy was shaking her head sadly, so I knew that she felt sorry for her friend. I assumed that her conclusions of the situation were similar to my own. Simply stated, Haruhi was in _deep_ trouble.

Haruhi gulped as he turned to face the Twins. "About…the cost of this vase…"

"Well, you probably won't be able to pay us back," they said thoughtfully, "seeing as you couldn't even afford to buy our designated uniform." The pair grinned mischievously as they began commenting – if insulting every minor detail could be called _commenting _– on his outfit.

Meanwhile, Kyoya had picked up a piece of the vase, smirking in an amused manner. His finger trailed over the jagged edge as he asked, "What should we do, Tamaki?"

The King had promptly jumped into his role, seating himself on an expensive chair. "Have you ever heard of this saying – When in Rome, do as the Romans do?" With an exaggerated flick of his blonde hair, the Frenchman pointed to the Haruhi.

It was obvious that he had not. But the commoner was about to find out what it meant, of that I was sure.

"If you do not have the money, then you shall work it off!" Tamaki explained in a lofty manner.

His eyes were closed and I feared that he had drifted into yet another daydream. I bit back a sigh; Tamaki needed to be more serious at times. As he looked up, however, his sapphire eyes were lit with conviction. It was easy to see that my _kohai_ had taken a more serious stance on the matter. At this, I felt a brief flash of pride well in my chest.

"Starting today…" – Please insert smirk here – "You are the Host Club's _dog!_"

…or maybe he would continue to act like an idiot. Yes. That seemed much more likely in his case.

Haruhi seemed to fade into the shadows at this declaration. His body language resembled that of my defeated Kendo opponents and it practically screamed **DEFEATED**. The young man was currently staring at the ceiling, as if praying to some unknown deity. And he would need all the help he could get if Tamaki continued with his shenanigans, _especially_ if Kyoya went along with them.

The Host Club and I gathered around the young man and Sammy squeezed by to pat her friend on the shoulder. "Let's look on the bright side once again, shall we? At least you have the opportunity to make some new friends!" A cheesy smile stole across her lips. Obviously, this had been meant as encouragement.

A chill crept into the room and the air grew stale. A dark aura surrounded Haruhi as he turned to glare at the blonde. "I've been captured by this…_bizarre _'Host Club.'" Here, he spoke using air quotes, doubtful of our club. "And you want me to _befriend_ these crazy people?"

Sammy gulped. "Um…" she squeaked, a tremor apparent in her voice. Her own eyes were wide with terror as she nervously met the eyes of her younger friend. "…y-yes?"

"You're just as crazy as the rest of these idiots," Haruhi mumbled weakly. He didn't seem to be feeling so well.

Sammy sighed in relief, having escaped to live another day. Her friend, however, appeared to be debating something. When he reached an answer, his skin tone began to gray. Curiously, Mitsukuni reached forward to poke the commoner, as one would poke at a strange animal in the zoo. Haruhi briefly swayed on the spot before falling over without a sound. The other Host Club members stared at the fallen individual in shock; he had fainted.

I spared a glance a Mitsukuni – who smirked for the smallest moment – before looking away. For some reason, I felt that this too was a part of his plan. What that plan _was_ remained a mystery at the moment.

"Well," the Twins drawled, "we might as well stick him on the couch until he wakes up." With a sigh, they dragged their classmate over to said piece of furniture, where they promptly dropped him.

Sammy scowled at the younger boys. "Hika-chan! Ru-chan! That was incredibly mean!" she snapped at them. The boys shrugged in unison, and this only served to make her more irritable. "I've told you time and time again that actions like those are unacceptable when dealing with other people! Remember the Golden Rule: 'Treat others as you would like to be treated'?"

The Twins nodded hesitantly. "Yeah…"

"Follow it!" she barked. Her blue eyes narrowed and sparked in anger. Once again, she resembled Pome. I felt the strangest urge to soothe her wild hair down, like one would an irritated animal.

Kaoru, or maybe Hikaru – _I really should try to remember which is which…_ – hesitantly raised his hand.

Sammy eyes him warily. "What is it, Hika-chan?"

_Note to self: Hikaru is the one with his hair parted towards the right side, noticeable when facing him. Kaoru is the opposite. _

"But _you _let us pick you up and tote you around like a cheap purse!" Hikaru protested, obviously lost as to why he was being fussed at.

I watched in interest as the blonde's face turned beet red. "I…I…uh…"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her response, or rather – lack thereof. He scribbled this information in his notebook, probably under a carefully labeled section called 'Relationships.'

I frowned at Sammy's reaction to their question, an odd feeling of jealously welling in my chest. I tried to shake it off, telling myself that I had nothing to be jealous _of_, but I couldn't. _Dammit._ I thought to myself. _What the hell is wrong with me? I really need to snap out of this! But…how? _

"Um…that's why I said '_other _people.'" Sammy coughed into her hand. After taking a minute to analyze this weak retort, she cringed and muttered to herself, "Yeah, that's it… Good excuse, Sammy."

The Twins rolled their eyes at Sammy's ramblings and chose to ignore them. They started over to claim their table for hosting hours. Clearly, they were used to her antics.

Sammy grinned at their departure and made an odd motion with her arms; it looked like an X at first. "Safe!" she declared with a relieved sigh.

I glanced at her curiously and, to my immense surprise, she turned to look back at me. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed me and her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. After a moment, she caught herself staring. A blush spread across her cheeks like wildfire and she offered me a timid smile.

"Um…hi!" she chirped. The blonde cocked her head to the side, obviously awaiting a response.

In return, I gave her a tiny smile, but said nothing. Instead, I followed after Mitsukuni and offered my help in setting up our table. I knew that, in doing so, I had hurt her feelings. But at this point, I was only acting out of a desire for self-preservation. As the first son of my parents, I had a duty to adhere to, and marrying such a strange girl would not bring honor to my family – only disgrace. So my instincts were urging me to leave the taming of this wild creature to another man.

Because falling for her… That would only bring me heartache.

The snacks were quickly placed on the table and I did my best to slow my actions as I focused on cutting a chocolate cake into sixteen carefully crafted pieces. Next came the setting of the china. I stared into a delicate teacup, doing my best to ignore the hurt expression on my classmate's face as she walked away. After handing my cousin a few slices of cake and pouring us both some tea, I settled down to await our first designation.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Sammy: Why is he being so mean to me? *Sniffle*

Twins: Don't worry, Sammy-chan! We'll beat him up for you!

Hikaru: *Swings a Baseball Bat in the Air*

Kaoru: *Points a Hockey Stick at Takashi*

Takashi: *Sweatdrop* ...? *Walks Away, Shaking Head*

Twins: Yeah, you better run!

Shadowsammy: AND THE PLOT THICKENS! LE GASP!

P.S. Anyway, back to Sammy's POV next chapter. See ya then, guys!

P.P.S. And thank you all SO MUCH for all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! :D


	7. Chapter 7 Everyone Knows It's Slinky

~Chapter Seven~

Everyone Knows It's Slinky!

_My heart is on my sleeve;__  
__Wear it like a bruise or black eye.__  
__My badge, my witness.__  
__That means that I believed__  
__Every single lie you said._

_Loaded words and loaded friends__  
__Are loaded guns to our heads._

~_Chicago is So Two Years Ago,_ by Fall Out Boy

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**In return, I gave her a tiny smile, but said nothing. Instead, I followed after Mitsukuni and offered my help in setting up our table. I knew that, in doing so, I had hurt her feelings. But at this point, I was only acting out of a desire for self-preservation. As the first son of my parents, I had a duty to adhere to, and marrying such a strange girl would not bring honor to my family – only disgrace. So my instincts were urging me to leave the taming of this wild creature to another man.**

**Because falling for her… That would only bring me heartache.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

My heart fluttered in my chest and it was like, for the first time in a very long time, I was _home. _I hadn't had such a feeling in years, despite being welcomed into the lives of the Hitachiin family. Fortune had smiled upon me when the Twins urged their mother to adopt me. After all, I was one of the lucky few at Red River's Orphanage to be offered a chance to live with such a wealthy family. And – at the urging of the other orphans – I'd accepted.

_But this feeling… _

It was similar to the feeling of love that I shared with the Twins. Yet, at the same time, it was beyond any other feeling of acceptance that I had ever experienced. It had taken me over two years to feel comfortable around Hikaru and Kaoru, but I was instantly at ease around Morinozuka Takashi because it felt as though I had known him my entire life.

I knew that it was cheesy, but I couldn't help it! I mean, seriously – just _look _at the guy! Hell, _I_ was certainly doing so.

As a matter of fact, two beautiful eyes were currently focused on my face, as well. The iris of each eye was a dark shade of gray, almost black in color, and the pupils were encircled by a small line of silver. Dark lashes touched his cheeks as he blinked in what appeared to be confusion.

_Wow. He's absolutely gorgeous! _I gazed at him in an openmouthed stupor. _And his eyes… They're so dark, and mysterious, and…looking straight at me? _My mouth snapped shut with an audible click the moment I caught myself staring at my classmate.

I blushed furiously, silently cursing my own stupidity as I squeaked my greeting. "Um…hi?"

Takashi said nothing in response. His lips twisted upwards in a grimace and he turned away, following our fellow classmate, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, to a fancy table by one of the windows. He ignored me completely and it was obvious that he was annoyed with my gawking. Not that I blamed him or anything – I probably resembled a fish out of water at the moment; not attractive in the least. But just because I understood his reaction didn't mean that I could stop the tears that welled in my eyes…or the ache in my heart.

_God, I'm such an idiot! _I mentally berated myself. _I always do stupid shit like that! Although… It shouldn't surprise me that Takashi is acting like that; he is a Host, after all._

With a sad smile, I watched my two classmates talk and chat with the girls that had just arrived, flooding the room like a tidal wave. A quick glance to the Twins table told me that they were just as busy and there was no way in hell that they would bother with the likes of me at the moment; they were having too much fun. Fidgeting, I wondered if maybe Haruhi would like to join me in my search for the exit. But she too was preoccupied with the antics of her senpai – Suoh Tamaki, if I remembered correctly.

_And what would a Host – a tall, handsome one, at that – want with me?_

I bit my lip, feeling out of place among such a pretty group of girls. My blonde hair was tangled and fighting against the red barrette that I'd clipped into my hair. Blue eyes were rimmed with red, an obvious sign that I was about to cry. Not to mention that the clothing that I was so fond of was vastly different from the uniformity of the ugly dresses that these girls had chosen to wear. I was just a crow, and they were a flock of beautiful canaries.

While I was okay with being different, I was _not_ okay with being teased, so I decided to take my leave before any of the freakin' harpies noticed my presence. Wouldn't want to _infect_ them with my _avian influenza._

"Are you leaving, Sammy-chan?"

Though the words had been spoken quietly, they still managed to effectively snap me out of my pity party. I smiled at the younger girl and nodded, not quite trusting my voice at the moment. Haruhi cocked her head to side, frowning at me as she adjusted the shopping bag in her hands. Once again, I offered her my help and, once again, she declined – just as I'd expected. She certainly was independent. I secretly envied her for that strength, but I would never admit it to anyone else.

"You shouldn't let him get to you like that, you know," Haruhi said, bluntly volunteering her advice.

I stared at her, startled. _How could she possibly know…? _And then it dawned on me: she thought that I was still bothered by what Steve had said to me earlier.

"Don't worry about me, Haruhi-chan," I chirped cheerfully. "I'll be right as rain after I trip him in the hallways a few times!"

Haruhi sweatdropped before nervously shooting a glance in Kyoya's direction. "Um…are you quite sure that you're capable of handling his reaction? He does seem to have a bit of a temper…"

"Truthfully? I'm not prepared in the slightest for another one of his temper tantrums!" I leaned back, slowly rocking (back and forth, back and forth) on the balls of my feet. It was a nervous habit that I'd picked up at the orphanage.

The younger girl sighed. "Sammy-chan…" She shook her head in exasperation, to which I offered another of my famous sheepish grins.

I hummed to myself as I continued to daydream. "Maybe, if I'm lucky, he'll even fall down the stairs!" I grinned evilly and I couldn't stop the dark laugh that escaped my parted lips.

Haruhi paled drastically, olive skin turning a ghostly shade of white. "But that's _awful!_"

Shrugging, I chose to ignore that little comment. Instead, I decided to impart a bit of my (this word should definitely be added: cynical) wisdom to the younger girl…

"You know," I said thoughtfully, "Some people – like our dear Ootori-san – are like slinkies."

"…slinkies?" Haruhi murmured, a question mark visibly floating over her head.

"Yes, slinkies!" I declared. "You see… They aren't really good for anything; however, you still can't help but smile when you see one tumble down the stairs!"

She snorted into her hand, clearly amused with this observation. A pair of steel gray eyes flickered in our direction and we couldn't help but giggle as Steve shot us an annoyed look; it was clear that he knew we were talking about him. Oh, well.

"Well, speak of the devil!"

Haruhi and I both cringed at the sound of Tamaki's voice. It wasn't unpleasant, just…unwanted.

"You did well, my little piggy. Congratulations on successfully completing your first mission!" he cheered, waving in her direction.

"Be careful, Suoh-san," I murmured darkly, "Your epidermis is showing…"

Somehow aware of the fact that I was discretely picking on the boy's French ancestors, Haruhi rolled her tawny eyes. "Says the American."

"Shut up, Pearl Harbor," I muttered, playfully swatting at her arm.

Another snort, and then a sigh as Tamaki continued questioning her.

_Haruhi-chan really needs to see a doctor about that; sounds like the beginnings of bronchitis…_

I nudged her shoulder. "Go see what the French Fry wants," I suggested, nodding in his direction.

I chuckled as she walked away, mumbling to herself about racist Americans and condescending Frenchmen. Haruhi was many things, but she was _not_ subtle. And I liked that about her. It made it much easier to talk with the Japanese girl, despite the differences in our two cultures.

As I was leaving, Haruhi turned in my direction. I smiled at her and waved a small slip of paper with my phone number in the air, mouthing the words: "Call me!" as I slipped it into one of the many books that sat by her backpack. She grinned and nodded, which I took to be a good sign. I really did want to be friends with her.

Squeals erupted to my left and I laughed quietly to myself upon seeing the reason for the noise – Hika-chan and Ru-chan were deeply involved in another one of their 'Twincest' moments. The girls may have believed it to be real, but I knew that the other members of the Host Club did not.

_Boy, are they in for a surprise! _I thought – rather gleefully, I might add.

One hand closed around the doorknob, turning it silently, and I left the Third Music Room. My thoughts, however, remained with those that were locked behind the large white doors. I continued pondering on the mystery that was the Host Club as I navigated the empty hallways of Ouran High School.

_Such an interesting group of people… And none of them are stupid, not by any means._

It was only a matter of time before the Host Club discovered Haruhi's biological gender, just as they would eventually discover the truth about my younger brothers' sexual orientations. But I wasn't worried; not at all. My only regret was that I probably wouldn't be present for either of the discoveries.

Although, it was probably better that way. After all, what could I possibly have to offer to these people? It certainly wasn't my looks! Not that I was ugly… But with a somewhat cute face, a few curves, and a petite frame, I was simply average. Nothing special.

Brains, however, were another matter entirely. But _that_ was a card that I was planning to play at a later date. Steve would not, under any circumstances, be placing a leash around my neck. This little doggy enjoys her freedom, thank you very much.

I squinted, eyes burning at the sudden burst of sunlight. Not that I cared; I'd finally managed to find an exit! Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if I should've brought a care package with me or something…

After digging my cell phone out of my purse (and grinning stupidly at the little Pikachu charm that was dangling from the case) I called my chauffer. His number was on speed-dial. After all, I had to play the part of the weak, defenseless rich kid, didn't I? And at times like this, I played it _very_ well.

A horn honked in the distance and there was a screech of tires as the limousine came to halt. He had parked right in front of the entrance, so I made my way over to the long, white vehicle. I slipped into the door furthest to the back, not bothering to wait on RJ to open it for me; that would just be a waste of time.

I tossed my backpack and purse to the floor, stretching my arms to the ceiling afterwards.

RJ smiled at me in the rearview mirror as he opened the window that separated his compartment from mine. "Good afternoon, Miss Sammy."

"Hey," I said with a grin. "What's up, Casey Meadows?"

The Japanese man rolled his eyes, before turning to glance at me again. "Seriously, Mr. Witherspoon?"

My lips twitched behind my hand as I stifled a laugh. "Oh, my God! You've seen _My Chauffeur?_" To put it simply, I was ecstatic! I smirked; yet another successful conversion to the American pop culture.

"Yes, Miss Sammy. I have seen _My Chauffeur. _As a matter of fact, I believe that it is one of the many prerequisites in my job description," RJ drawled. With a derisive snort, he turned the wheel, continuing on our route home.

"Kudos!" I cheekily quipped. "I'm glad that you are educating yourself on the finer parts of my culture."

Annoyed now, he shook his head at and asked, "On the subject of education… How was your first day at Ouran High School?"

"It was…interesting, to say the least. One thing is certain: I'll never be bored."

With a smile, I turned to glance out the window. The sky was overcast and the clouds were graying in color; it would most certainly rain tonight. My eyes closed as I leaned backwards in the seat, thinking on the magnificent thunderstorm to come.

I was looking forward to it.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Symbolism, man - symbolism! XD

Um...hi. I updated! :D Go, me! So...have at it, guys!

And please, let me know what you think!

READ and REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Rain, Rain, Go Away

~Chapter Eight~

Rain, Rain – Go Away

_Little child, be not afraid.__  
__The rain pounds against the glass__  
__Like an unwanted stranger. __  
__There is no danger;__  
__I am here tonight._

~_Lullaby for a Stormy Night,_ by Vienna Teng

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"On the subject of education… How was your first day at Ouran High School?"**

**"It was…interesting, to say the least. One thing is certain: I'll never be bored."**

**With a smile, I turned to glance out the window. The sky was overcast and the clouds were graying in color; it would most certainly rain tonight. My eyes closed as I leaned backwards in the seat, thinking on the magnificent thunderstorm to come.**

**I was looking forward to it.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"_So what – I'm not your average girl." _

My head was pounding as I shot up in bed, scanning the dark room for the sudden source of noise. After a moment of searching, I spotted the perpetrator. I glared at my cell phone, cursing the Twins for ever convincing me to invest in such a _useful_ and _necessary_ piece of electronic equipment. To be honest, I preferred the terms _useless _and _shitty_.

But who am I to say such things? It's not as if I'm the heir to one of the largest, most powerful corporations in the world. I know nothing of importance. Nothing at all… So please – pay no attention to the girl beneath the _Kingdom Hearts_ bedspread.

"… _I don't meet the standards of this world. Chasing after boys is not my thing. See, I'm waiting –"_

"I know, I know!" I growled at it, teeth clenched in irritation. "You're _waiting_ for me to answer, am I right?"

I rubbed at my eyes, trying to clear them of sleep. A quick glance at my alarm clock informed me that it was _way_ too early for me to have to deal with this shit. It had better be damn important for some stupid shithead to be calling me at five o' clock in the goddamned morning…

Disoriented and immensely irritated (bet you couldn't tell!) that I had been disturbed at such an early hour in the morning, I threw back the covers and stomped over to the slim iPhone. With a small tap of my index finger, I pressed the _Accept_ button. The screen dimmed as the two lines connected.

"This had better be good, you little piece of –" I snarled the warning immediately upon answering the phone.

"Um… Is this a b-bad time, Sammy-chan?"

Eyes widened dramatically and my mouth dropped open in shock. That was definitely the _last_ person I had expected to be calling so early. In fact, I had been almost positive that it was that stupid French Fry calling to inquire after something stupid – like if I had exorcised the demons from within the Twins yet. Mustn't let them contaminate his poor, innocent daughter…

"Don't worry about it. It's fine," I replied cautiously. My concern for the younger girl was currently overriding my bloodthirsty, vengeful mood. "Did you, um, need something in particular? At…" _Where is my damn watch? _"Five thirty-eight in the morning?"

A nervous cough was my response, and then – "Well, you see…"

Haruhi was suddenly shrieking into the phone, voice high with terror. A loud crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. _Boom! _I dove after the phone that I had dropped in surprise, banging my head on the nightstand as I did so.

"…Haruhi? Haruhi-chan, are you still there?" I demanded after I had retrieved it.

No answer, only the faint sound of crying as I stared at the phone in horror. _What the fuck?_

"Haruhi! You need to tell me what's wrong! I can only help you if I know _what the hell is going on!_"

"The thunder…the thunder!" she sobbed, clearly terrified.

_Thunder. _It finally clicked: Haruhi was afraid of thunder. _Then that means… _The younger girl had Ceraunophobia! Another sob crawled its way through the phone and I cringed. _And a rather bad case, at that…_

"Is there anything I can do for you? Talk, sing, burp the alphabet…anything!" I was practically begging at this point, unsure of what to do for my new friend.

"Can you, um, come to my place? Please?" Haruhi whispered. "If it's not any trouble, I mean..." She sniffled quietly as she made her request.

_What a way to pull at my heartstrings, _I thought with a wry grin. _No wonder Tamaki's got a crush on her; she's adorable!_

I quickly snapped out of my inner musings and replied, "No, it's not a problem. I will be there as soon as I can. Need to change my clothes really quick… Just hang tight, okay?"

"Y-yeah. I can do that," Haruhi replied. _Boom! _Frightened, she emitted another tiny shriek. "But please hurry!"

After I had assured her that I would travel faster than the Roadrunner avoiding the Coyote (she failed to understand the significance of this old cartoon reference), I ended the call and tossed my iPhone into my purse. I scurried into my closet, hurriedly choosing an outfit that would survive the tropical storm raging outside Hitachiin Manor.

My arms were hastily shoved into an old, blue T-shirt and I practically leapt into a pair of black skinny jeans. I dug through my closet for a resilient pair of blue Chooka rain boots, scrunching my nose in disgust when they made a faint squelching sound. It sounded like someone had farted on my feet.

Yanking a Pokémon hoodie over my head was the final touch and I bolted down the stairs, before doubling back to grab my forgotten purse. Then I sprinted down the stairs, through five long hallways, and into one of the three garages attached to the house. Yes, I said attached – there were another three that stood alone a short distance away from the Manor. Each was filled to the point of bursting with limousines, cars, dirt bikes…even skateboards. You name it, we've got it.

My eyes wandered across the metal rack that was nailed to the wall; it held a wide variety of sports gear. I grinned when I finally found what I wanted – a piece of protective headgear. Or, to be more precise…

A motorcycle helmet!

I threw my right leg over the black motorcycle that the Twins had bought me for my seventeenth birthday. Normally, I refused such extravagant – and expensive – gifts, but this… I had wanted this beauty the moment I laid eyes on it. I will even admit that I drooled a bit upon learning that it was a gift to _me_, of all people. And now… It was all _mine._

_So no touching my baby! Stranger-danger, and all that jazz. Can't be too careful these days… _

The wind whipped through my hair – the few handfuls that hadn't been shoved under the headgear, that is – and rain pelted the visor of my helmet. It streamed down my neck and through my shirt, trickling over the small amount of cleavage created by my bra. I ignored this, choosing instead to focus on avoiding traffic as I zipped down street after street. I gunned it and sped down the last one, aiming for the address that I'd been given.

"Sammy!"

I cut the engine and glanced up the steps of a small apartment building. A small form was standing on the second floor, clutching the metal handrail like a life-line. Haruhi shivered as a gust of wind blew by. She was obviously cold as she stood there in nothing but a yellow nightgown, with one arm wrapped around her stomach.

"You crazy girl! Get back inside before you catch a cold!" I bellowed, angry that she had come outside in such horrible weather – and only in her pajamas! Madness, I tell you; utter madness!

She bit her lip, but nodded in consent. I trailed after her once I'd placed the helmet on the seat of the motorcycle, praying that no one stole the damn thing; no way was I going to explain to Hikaru that I had lost his favorite helmet. I was _not _suicidal.

Shutting the door behind me and taking my boots off, I entered the small apartment that Haruhi called home. The furniture was mismatched, and some of it bore the scars of frequent use. Everything but the _kotatsu _and a few cushions was placed against the wall, to make it easier to walk through the small space – creating a path that led to the bedrooms. Her home was small, yes, but very clean and cheerful. Cozy, too.

It reminded me of my childhood, and I distantly recalled a small brick house surrounded by wild honeysuckle. Bright sunlight, and laughter. The one place that I had called home.

I smiled at the younger girl as she led me to the living room. She placed a plate of brownies in front of me, to which I raised a single brow. Not that I was ungrateful or anything, but I could have _sworn _that Haruhi had told me she was not fond of sweets.

"My dad loves them," she explained with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "Even though he insists that I'm going to make him fat by giving these sorts of sweets to him so often…"

The image of such a thing made me laugh, and I had to ask, "But he still eats them, right?" I bit into a brownie, humming in delight. They _were_ good.

Haruhi nodded. "Of course he does! And he's still as thin as a twig. Lucky man." She grumbled the last bit under her breath.

And even as she said this, a small smile crept across her lips; the girl clearly adored her father. Despite her blunt nature, Haruhi was a kind person, and she would go to the ends of the world for those that she considered family – consequences be damned.

I suffered from the same affliction: my protective streak ran very deep, especially in regards to the Twins. No one touched my brothers without their permission – or mine. If they did, well, that person would die a very _painful _death…by starving alligator. Chomp, chomp.

Lightning illuminated the room as it passed through the thin curtains covering the window behind me. A crack of thunder ripped through the air and she shrieked, covering her ears. To my surprise, Haruhi dove under the _kotatsu_, clinging to the blanket that she had dragged with her. Several small whimpers were my only reassurance of her continued state of consciousness.

I knew she was afraid of thunder, but her reactions were truly something else…

As I pondered over what to do for her, my cell phone went off. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Haruhi calmed as the song echoed in the previously silent room. I bit my lip, but ignored the call for the moment. Instead, I reached into my purse, digging for one thing in particular – my iPod. I handed it to the younger girl, but she only stared at in confusion, a question mark painted on her face.

Gesturing for her to place the buds in her ears, I explained, "If you turn up the volume on one of the songs, it will drown out the sound of the thunderstorm. You won't hear a thing. Promise."

Haruhi eyed it dubiously; nonetheless, she thanked me. Silence as she plugged the earphones in and scrolled through my library – a task that took several minutes because I had almost three thousand songs. She finally chose one near the end of the list, and I smiled softly as the lyrics were whispered into her ears.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes, and lightning flash illuminates your tearstained face. I am here tonight…"_

I held the curtain aside and my eyes immediately sought out the source of Haruhi's fright. With a smile on my face, I watched the storm run its course, listening to the endless stream of songs that played for the next two hours. Vienna Teng, Panic! At the Disco, Evanescence, and even Aqua. Anything and everything in between.

As the storm calmed and the sun rose, I shifted my weight to my right leg. I was tired and sore, but I had stayed with Haruhi during the entire length of the storm. Because I knew – deep within my heart – that friends did that for each other.

One of my hands was gently stroking through her hair as I whispered, "I'm here, Haruhi. I'm right here."

She didn't hear me. No one ever did.

"Rain, rain… Go away," I sang softly. "Come again another day."

No one ever heard me, it was true. But I was always there, waiting in the shadows until I was needed. And I liked it that way.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Thank you all so very much for all of the wonderful reviews! It's great to know how much you guys appreciate this story!

Seriously; it means a lot. So thanks again! :)


	9. Chapter 9 My Milkshake

~Chapter Nine~

My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard

_Now I can breathe__  
__And I feel grace rush over me. __  
__It runs through my veins__  
__And what I taste is bittersweet._

_The clock is always ticking; __  
__Bitterness grows by the minute.__  
__Why can't we realize? __  
__The wounds that we're inflicting __  
__On our own flesh, it isn't healing__  
__By keeping love inside._

~_Bittersweet,_ by Plumb

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**One of my hands was gently stroking through her hair as I whispered, "I'm here, Haruhi. I'm right here."**

**She didn't hear me. No one ever did.**

**"Rain, rain… Go away," I sang softly. "Come again another day."**

**No one ever heard me, it was true. But I was always there, waiting in the shadows until I was needed. And I liked it that way.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Several days had passed – slowly, and with quite a few interruptions via rabid fangirl – but passed they had indeed. And the week was now officially at an end. School was over for the day, clubs had ended mere moments ago, and clusters of bananas and blueberries (my affectionate nicknames for the members of the student population) were happily loitering in the hallways. Thus, the weekend had arrived!

_T.G.I.F. – Thank God, It's Friday! _

I cheerfully repeated these words in my head, a mantra that soon evolved into a song. Humming the words to myself, I glanced down to the school map that I had finally procured, and followed the path to the entrance with my index finger.

_One more hallway and two staircases to go! …and a herd of wild fangirls. _I grimaced at this realization, remembering suddenly _why _I had to avoid said fangirls.

You see… Despite my best efforts to avoid the Host Club, its members had still managed to worm their way into my life, time and time again. I denied their requests to visit the Third Music Room at every turn, but they were a persistent bunch. And no matter what I did, no matter how many times I changed my preferred route to class – they were there.

Like _la Cucaracha_, man. Totally hardcore insects. Not even a nuclear blast could kill the little fuckers.

So – to make a long story _longer_ – the fangirls, and the occasional fanboy, had penciled me in on the top of their _Most Wanted_ list. There were no longer any safe havens available for me in Ouran High School, not even one of the countless libraries. I was a criminal, and it had been decided that I'd be placed on Death Row. Show no mercy to the prisoner!

Yes, yes – I know what you're thinking! _But it couldn't possibly be that bad… She must be exaggerating! _Yeah? Well, how's _this _for exaggeration, buddy?

I was constantly being tripped in the hallway, and my textbooks had been smacked out of my hands more times than I could count. My hair was _still _playing house with a family of spitballs! Not to mention that one brave _yaoi _fan even had the nerve to spit on my bologna sandwich as she passed me in the cafeteria! Hell, I thought that _everyone_ liked Oscar Mayer bologna!

…_or was it that everyone is in love with their hotdogs? _

My stomach growled as this last thought processed, so I hastened my stride as I trotted down the last staircase, heading towards the front doors. Shrieks of laughter and the loud cries of swooning could be heard as the (mostly female) students discussed the members of the Host Club. Bloody hell – I hadn't even opened the doors yet!

_Now, where did I leave my shotgun again? _I quickly searched my bags for a makeshift weapon. _Verdammt. Must have left my gun at home. Shame that the Board of Education has those laws about carrying weapons on school property… _

After fisting my hands, respectively, around a sharpened pencil and a metal ruler, I made my way to the door. I would die fighting for my life, and I would die with honor: like Rurouni Kenshin! _Die, Battousai! _

I did not die. In fact, it was with profound pleasure that I reported my survival after I had slipped through enemy lines. And without any casualties, too! Intercepting the fist of the wonderful Ayanokoji did not count, although it did hurt tremendously. My left eye was still bruised. But then again, so was her ego; she tripped down the stairs.

...I didn't push her. Scout's honor!

Oh, yes! I should probably mention that no fangirls were hurt in the making of this reenactment of the newly released Gears of War 3. Ayanokoji was the only exception, as she was a more primitive form of fangirl, otherwise known as a stalker. Stalkers will be shot; survivors will be shot again.

Or 'tripped' down the stairs. Please insert evil grin here - 8D.

After I had successfully maneuvered through the crowds outside the entrance – and consequentially losing Ayanokoji in the crowds – I headed to the student parking lot. It was rarely used, so I had the entire lot to myself as I started the engine of my motorcycle. I slid my borrowed (please read: stolen) helmet over my hair and, to put it simply – vanished. Speed limits were for wimps!

I honked the horn as I sped down the streets of Japan. _Everyone out of the way! Speed demon coming through!_ Yelping as I narrowly avoided an elderly pedestrian (what was the old bat _doing _in the middle of a busy intersection anyway – taking a nap?) and finally slowing down as I neared my destination.

Before you ask, _no_ – I did not park in the designated handicapped space.

…I parked in the _NO PARKING ANYTIME _zone instead. Just because I nearly killed an old lady does not mean that I am against her rights to claim easier parking, or social security. Seriously. What kind of person do you people think I am? Don't answer that.

My musings were cut short as I crossed the street, intent upon entering the café that I'd been instructed to visit. Yes, I did indeed say _instructed._ Haruhi did not make suggestions or recommendations; instead, she ordered her friends to frequent her favorite places. She's such a kind, caring, and considerate girl.

I stared through the shiny window of the café with a curious expression on my face, cocking my head at the interior. It was small, but immensely popular – if the long line of customers was anything to judge it by. A soft _chime!_ was emitted from a small bell that hung over the old, wooden door, signifying that I had entered the shop.

"Welcome to _Simply Sweets!_"

The cheerful welcome did wonders for my sour mood, and I found myself smiling back at the Asian girl that had spoken the words. She was much taller than I was, standing just a few inches short of six feet; perhaps 5'9". Her hair was black and it shimmered in the light. The girl was dressed in plain clothing, but the color combination was striking against her olive skin tone and amethyst eyes. Simply stated, she was _very _pretty.

The girl gestured for me to take a ticket and then to have a seat. I did so, grabbing a booth near the entrance and planning to partake in one of my favorite pastimes – people watching! My current target was now Miss Pretty in Punk. Or perhaps she was merely a tomboy?

_I wonder…_ I mused, glancing at her curiously as she served the customers. A small smile and a kind word for everyone as she continued down the long line. _With her mannerisms, she almost reminds me of Haruhi-chan…_

"Next!" Miss Pretty in Punk called to those waiting their turn. "Next, please!"

Shrugging the thought away, I stood back up and approached the counter. I offered her my small, white ticket and she tossed it into the recycling bin behind her, not even bothering to check and see if I was truly the next customer or not. She waved a hand at a young couple that was leaving the shop before turning to take my order.

"Hello! Would you like to try one of our famous Blueberry Banana Brain Freezes? It's the special for today," she said, seemingly in one long breath.

I stared at her. _What the fuck is a 'Blueberry Banana Brain Freeze,' and why is it so popular when it has such a scary name? _My confusion (or horror – take your pick) must have been quite obvious because she chuckled gently at my expression.

"It's this new thing my dad and I are trying: milkshakes! I have always been fond of them, and they're quite good when served with a warm sweet or two," Miss Pretty in Punk explained.

"That's true," I hummed in agreement.

"We own this shop, by the way. Lived here about six years though, and our menu's getting kinda stale. So I recommended that my brother add a few new items to the list."

"Like the Blueberry Banana Brain Freeze," I stated, amused now that I understood the story behind such a strange name.

The girl grinned, revealing a tiny crack in one of her canines as she parroted, "Like the Blueberry Banana Brain Freeze!"

A line was beginning to form behind me, so I ordered one of the new milkshakes; this one was called the Chocolate Cardiac Arrest. And I also bought a medium sized bag of sugar cookies, complete with seasonal sprinkles. The cookies were shaped like trees, and it was early April, so I inferred that the sprinkles were supposed to be the cherry blossoms.

_Cute…_ I thought to myself. _And probably tasty, too!_

"That will be…" The girl muttered a few quick numbers under her breath. "…612 yen, please."

I quickly counted out the exact change and handed her the currency. "Trouble with your cash register?" It was old and a little rusty, so it didn't come as a shock when she agreed wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. Damn thing never works right," she grumbled, smacking said piece of machinery with her fist as she did so. It beeped in protest. "And, here's your receipt. Have a nice day!"

With a smile and a wave, I reclaimed the booth at the door. I placed my loot on the tabletop and scooted down the purple cushioned seats, closer to the window. Wanted to be able to stalk everyone equally, both indoors and outdoors!

It quickly dawned on me how creepy that sounded, even in my head. _Especially _in my head. So I decided to play a game, picturing myself as one of the penguins from the _Madagascar _movie. _You didn't see ANYTHING!_

And…voila! Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. Please continue on with your previous activities and, remember: fish are _friends_, not _food._

_Oh, my bad. Wrong movie…_

"Ah! There you are, Sammy-chan."

I had just shoved an entire cookie into my mouth, so I stayed quiet and waved at the newcomer, gesturing to the unoccupied bench on the other side of my booth.

"I'm sorry for the wait," Haruhi respectfully apologized as she gratefully took a seat. For some strange reason, her feet appeared to be bothering her. "Tamaki-senpai thought it would, er – _behoove _me – to learn how to dance properly."

My eyes widened and I choked on my mouthful of cherry blossom cookies. "_What?_"

With a sigh, Haruhi reached over the table and slapped me on the back a few times. "Honestly, Sammy-chan. You remind me so very much of my dad." Here, she sweatdropped and muttered under her breath,_"…it's kind of scary, actually…"_

I snorted, doing my best not suck any more sprinkles down my windpipe. "Love you too, Haruhi-chan," I quipped.

The smaller girl offered me a wry smile and said, "Good to know."

After playfully tossing the bag of cookies at her head – which she caught, damn her – I reached for my milkshake, happily slurping at the strange drink. Musing my fate. On one hand, I might later be the victim of a self-induced sugar high; on the other hand, I might go into a diabetic shock after I had finished. Either way, it would be worth it.

Unless someone had the untimely misfortune to cross me in my crazed sugar high, then it might not be so worth it. Because I would more than likely end up in jail after that encounter. Hopefully, the Twins would be nice enough to post bail before I turned old and gray.

"…Sammy-chan? Are you even listening to me?"

I blinked in surprise. "Did you say something?"

Haruhi groaned and facepalmed as she slowly repeated her words. "I _said _that the Host Club is hosting a dance party next week and _that_ is the reason why I have to learn ballroom dancing!"

She set her head down on the table with an audible _thump_ and continued grumbling to herself about the complexity of the waltz, praying to her mother in Heaven for strength. Strands of brown hair covered her eyes, and her words were dark in tone. Lips moved quickly, probably casting a curse or something – like Nekozawa Umehito.

_Great guy. _I thought of my unique classmate with fondness. _Crazy, but a great guy nonetheless. _

But I still blanched as Haruhi continued her mutterings, concerned that she had finally gone over the deep end. Not that I would be too terribly surprised; being involved with the Host Club could do that to you, I suppose.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I cautiously offered, before adding, "I had to learn when the Hitachiin family introduced me into society as their adopted daughter. It's honestly not that hard, if you have a patient teacher anyway."

"You would do that?" Haruhi asked, apparently surprised.

How rude of her to doubt my honorable intentions. The laws of friendship clearly dictated that a girl must help a friend when he or she is in need. Where did Haruhi go to school anyway – Ouran?

"Of course!" I declared with a mock salute. "Private Sammy – reporting for duty, ma'am."

She giggled at my antics, but her smile quickly fell as she admitted, "Not that it really matters anymore. The Hosts have already requested that Kasugasaki Kanako teach me the steps."

I frowned inwardly at the mention of Kasugasaki-san, remembering what had I had recently heard about the girl. Supposedly, she was fickle and flighty, with a tendency to change social circles like most girls changed bras. In other words: daily_._

After my sudden and utterly pointless conviction, I understood that there was little to no truth behind the stories that the females students wove about one another. I was a victim of such nonsense, after all. So, I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but my protective streak was _very _hard to deter at times…

_That girl better not hurt Haruhi. _I clenched my jaw in anger. _Or the Twins…_

"And, you know what really grates on my nerves? If I fail, I'll be demoted to trivial chores again!" she complained, eyes darkening as she spoke the depressing words.

"But… Why would those _idioten _demote you, Haruhi-chan?" I asked, confused. "I mean, it doesn't seem very likely that they would…"

She solemnly nodded and I felt my right eye twitch in anger. I had been made aware of the situation with the Host Club a few days ago, when Haruhi and I had spoken on the phone again. She and I hadn't been able to speak properly at school due to our differences in ages. And popularity. So we called each other every night, relating the details of our days to one another.

I had been right – the Hosts had discovered the truth about her gender. And quickly, too.

A snarl was my immediate response. "You have _got _to be kidding me! They would seriously expose you as a girl, in front of the _entire_ student body? Even after they _promised _to_ keep your secret!_" I was infuriated, to say the least.

Haruhi nodded again, but this time she just seemed sad. "Yes, that's what was said at our meeting today. And I believe them. Every single word."

I knew that she was referring to Steve and I unconsciously touched my throat, scratching at the invisible collar that I felt being placed around my neck. It was already tightening, as I had resolved to help the younger girl. She and I would soon be wearing a matching set of collars; expensive and embellished with diamonds. Beautiful. But we'd be trapped, with no escape in sight.

Fighting the urge to flee, I politely inquired, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Actually, there is!"

I yelped, throwing myself out of the booth and away from the newcomer. His chipper voice had been completely unexpected and I was still struggling with my inner fight-or-flight dilemma. But I had been calm before his arrival; now, my heart was racing a million miles a minute. I felt like a hummingbird. A _scared _hummingbird.

"Haninozuka-san, what the_ hell _are you doing _here_ of all places?" I croaked, gasping for air as I shakily reseated myself at the table. I had been trying to _avoid _the Host Club, not alert them to my current whereabouts!

The short senior was seated to my right, swinging his legs back and forth under the table. _How did he get in here – through the window? _His dark blonde hair was ruffled – as if he'd been running – and his brown eyes were big and shiny as he eyed the large order of cakes that had mysteriously appeared before us. Innocence personified, like Bambi. _But Bambi isn't a fucking ninja!_

Haruhi just sighed and stated the obvious, "Well, this _is_ a café…"

Immediately, I sweatdropped. "Right, sorry. Forgot that his sole purpose in life is to consume mass quantities of cake," I mumbled in irritation. My hand automatically reached for another cookie, but I couldn't bring myself to eat the tasty treat; it would be bittersweet now.

"This is _so good!_" Mitsukuni crowed.

We both blanched, our stomaching audibly protesting the sight of the young man practically inhaling his fifth chocolate cake. This particular one was decorated with dozens of small, strawberry roses and lines of chocolate thorns. Well, it had been a second ago; now it was simply gone.

After he'd finished his food, Haninozuka Mitsukuni turned to me and grinned. Clean, white teeth shone brightly, despite his horrible eating habits. I stared straight into his eyes, which were glowing like melting chocolate. Something seemed different about my normally childish classmate, but I couldn't quite put a finger on what that something _was_ at the moment.

Until he spoke, that is.

"Well, Sammy-chan, I actually came here for another reason," Mitsukuni cheerfully admitted, then quickly explained, "I'm here to ask you for a favor!"

…_fuck my life._

* * *

***Author's Note***

Sorry that this is a little later than promised! XD But I've been sick - in bed with bronchitis, no less! - and I've been swamped with homework.

Anyway, I decided to give everyone an extra long chapter this time, with almost one thousand words more than normal! Hope you guys enjoy it!

And THANK YOU ALL fo the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites. You made a poor, miserable, sickly girl VERY happy. :)


	10. Chapter 10 Forgotten

~Chapter Ten~

Forgotten

_I'm Not a Perfect Person;__  
__There's Many Things I Wish I Didn't Do.__  
__But I Continue Learning. __  
__I Never Meant to Do Those Things to You._

_I'm Sorry that I Hurt You._

~_The Reason,_ by Hoobastank

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Well, Sammy-chan, I actually came here for another reason," Mitsukuni cheerfully admitted, then quickly explained, "I'm here to ask you for a favor!"**

**_...fuck my life._**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"To all of the sweet, innocent lambs that have gathered here…"

My hands twitched at my sides, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. _Where is a sword when I need it? Honestly, that Frenchman really needs to drop the dramatics… _

"We welcome you to the Ouran Host Club Dance Party!" Tamaki cried, before elegantly sweeping into a bow.

A series of girlish squeals erupted in response to this gentlemanly behavior from the beloved 'King' of the Host Club. I winced as the noise grew in intensity. A quick glance to my left (and downwards, due to his height) assured me that Mitsukuni was suffering almost as greatly as I. I made a mental note to bring earplugs for the two of us the next time that we hosted an event as big as this one; being subjected to such sounds could _not _be good for our health.

Thankfully, the three crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling of the hall were suddenly lit – probably at a signal from the Shadow King. This, in turn, served as a cue for the musicians to start the music. And the sounds of a lively song drowned out the noise of the fangirls.

"They sure are excited. Ne, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked. And while his demeanor remained sweet and childish... His words were anything but.

"Ah…" I murmured, trying to ignore the dark and irritated words of my older cousin. They promised pain to the idiot that had thought up the idea of a dance party (cough_Tamaki_cough).

…_I could really use that sword right about now! _

More squeals as Kyoya announced the prize for winning the title of Queen: a kiss from the Host King. This was apparently a dream come true, even if it _was _only a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Haruhi~!" The Twins drawled, standing directly behind the younger girl like shadows. "You don't appear to be very enthusiastic about being here."

"I'm not used to these kinds of events," Haruhi grumbled. And when she added that her only experience with dance parties was her attendance at the _bon-odori _held in her neighborhood…

Kyoya calmly interjected, "I do not believe that such a thing could be considered a dance party."

"As if _your_ opinion matters," the brunette muttered, discretely rolling her eyes so as to avoid her senpai's attention. I wished her the best of luck in avoiding the watchful eyes of the Shadow King.

"Well," Kyoya continued, surprisingly oblivious, "at least have a taste of the delicious food that we have here tonight. It will certainly be a treat."

I blinked in surprise, wondering why he was offering this food without charging her; it was very out of character for the Ootori. But I didn't have long to dwell on the matter, as Mitsukuni had heard the word _food _and immediately connected it with _cake_. He had removed himself from my shoulders, so I kept an eye on him and sternly shook my head as he inched towards the stairs, gaze intent upon the buffet table. He saw this and pouted at me. Nevertheless, he stayed where he was…

"You mean…like _fancy tuna?_" Haruhi whispered. Her tawny eyes were now staring longingly at the table that I'd had to warn Mitsukuni away from just a second ago.

Shocked? No, I was _horrified. _And even though I knew she was a commoner, I couldn't help but think: _I cannot believe that Haruhi-chan has never had fancy tuna before! _I heard the sound of a pen breaking in two and briefly wondered if the cool and collected Kyoya had finally snapped.

Much cuddling and crooning ensued, which Haruhi didn't seem to like in the least. I smiled sympathetically at the younger girl as she struggled to get away.

"Sammy-chan said that _she _hasn't eaten fancy tuna either," she grumbled, before demanding to know – "So why is it such a big deal if _I _haven't had it?"

The Twins exchanged glances over the top of her head. It appeared that they were communicating something between themselves, but it remained unclear to the rest of us what this something _was_ exactly.

Finally, the Twins explained, "Sammy-chan hates seafood." As if it was obvious, and we should be ashamed of ourselves for not knowing.

I narrowed my eyes at them. _How do the two of them know so much about her? And why is it that Sammy-chan speaks with Haruhi-chan and the Twins, but not the rest of the Host Club? _

Ah, yes – there it was again. Jealousy.

To quell the sudden urge to throttle the Hitachiin Twins, I descended the stairs behind Mitsukuni and the two of us walked towards our designated area. Our normal customers were there, as well as a few new ones that I did not yet know. A sea of faces – and none of them belonged to the small blonde that I was so enamored with.

But what had I been expecting? I _had_ been really rude to her last week; it was no wonder that she was avoiding me.

"Um…"

I shook away the depressing observations and glanced downwards, smiling faintly at the shy first year that was standing to my left. She was quite tall, which I found refreshing; most girls only came to just below my rib cage. This one was only a few inches shorter than myself and I could almost look her in the eye without straining my neck. Her dress was pastel green in color, as were her eyes. And her hair was brown; not blonde.

_Maybe I should apologize… _

"Would you dance with me?" she blurted suddenly. The small yellow ascot at her neck twitched as she swallowed nervously. "…if you want to, I mean."

With a bow, I offered her my hand and led her to the dance floor, glad for the distraction. The two of us were soon joined by Mitsukuni and his partner – a cheerful brunette wearing a pink dress. They merrily swung each other around the dance floor, not really following the beat of the dance, but actually enjoying themselves.

Wish I could say the same for myself.

"And then she was so _angry _with me! I don't understand why my sister must always take offense at the fact that I enjoy myself at the Host Club," she exclaimed in exasperation.

I nodded politely, trying to seem as if I wasn't dying of boredom. _Sword. I need a sword…_

Out of the corner of my eye, I checked the progress of our plan. Everyone was at their stations and Haruhi remained as oblivious as ever to the mischief that the Host King had created in order to achieve his goals. As of right now, that included helping a fellow student. And dressing Haruhi as a female. The latter appeared quite unnecessary for our plans, but…

"I have been looking everywhere for you, Haruhi-kun."

I angled my partner towards the pillar that Haruhi had claimed as her own spot. A delicate, brunette female was smiling coyly at the first year. Her blue dress rustled as she moved closer to ask Haruhi for a dance.

Kasugasaki-san had finally made an appearance.

Mitsukuni leaned over and whispered the news of her arrival to Tamaki. I watched as the Frenchman nodded, issuing the command to proceed as planned. My younger cousin and I immediately went about _procuring _(or kidnapping, as was later claimed by our young friend) Haruhi. Needless to say, she was not happy with us.

"Why must the six of you insist on treating me like a toy?" Haruhi immediately demanded upon being set down again. With her hands on her hips like that, she reminded me of…

_Sammy-chan. Why must everything always remind me of that damned girl?_

Mitsukuni smiled sweetly and, while gesturing to the other Hosts in the room, said, "We don't think of you as a toy, Haru-chan! More like…a little sister!"

At these words, her frown disappeared and was replaced by a small smile. It appeared that she liked the idea of having siblings, even if they weren't blood relations. It was hard to hide my relief. Women – particularly sad or angry women – had a tendency to send me running in the opposite direction. But, thanks to Mitsukuni, the crisis had been averted.

Haruhi heard my relieved sigh and glowered at the two of us again, before setting her sights solely on me.

_Shit… _

"Mori-senpai," the first year began, "I would appreciate it if you would explain your reasons for carrying me like a sack of rice through the entire school and up to the Third Music Room."

I shrugged in response. _Because my cousin told me to drag you here? _She sent a heated glare in my direction when I didn't verbally respond. _And, as much as angry women frighten me, there is no way that you will ever scare me as much as Mitsukuni does when he sets his sights on something._

For what seemed like the hundredth time that week, Haruhi rolled her eyes to the ceiling. It was a weird habit of hers: praying to the skies as if they had the power to swallow her up when asked. …and I had a pet chicken. So, who was I to judge?

"Okay, Haninozuka-san! Everything is set up and ready to go! All we need now is for my darling brothers to drag their lazy – and crazy – asses in here to do their jobs."

Time seemed to stand still as the yellow curtain was brushed to the side. A small, blonde female skipped into the room and froze, and only her eyes moved as they wandered over the Hosts. Two blue eyes – the color of the sky on a clear summer day – were suddenly focused on me. She flinched, as if remembering our last meeting. I wanted so badly to apologize to her for what I had done; to explain to her my reasons for ignoring her. But she was already turning back to my younger cousin and shooting him an accusatory glare.

"What are _they _doing here?" she hissed. And her hands were on her hips; yes, she was definitely pissed off. "You promised me that it would only be you, the Twins, and Haruhi-chan!"

Mitsukuni blinked. "Did I? Sorry, Sammy-chan! It must have slipped my mind."

Sammy appeared as if she were going to strangle him, so I quickly stepped in front of Mitsukuni planning to protect him – even if he _was _a little sneak. The younger female opened her mouth to give me a piece of her mind, when she suddenly blanched. Every ounce of color drained from her face as she eyed the person that had finally entered the room.

"Sammy-senpai! You finally decided to join us," Tamaki cooed, happily wagging his imaginary tail as he bounced forward to greet her.

Anger marks as she simply said – "Fuck no."

Tamaki visibly deflated and retreated to a corner, several species of mushrooms sprouting in the near vicinity. Sammy smirked, hip jutting out to the side as she stuck her tongue out at the Frenchman. The Twins snickered and even Haruhi giggled at the sight. Kyoya, on the hand…

"Language," he reprimanded her.

Her smirk widened. "Japanese!" she crowed in triumph.

If Kyoya's pen hadn't already snapped, I am positive that it would be broken by now. And probably protruding from Sammy's forehead.

"Miss Steel," Kyoya drawled, as if speaking slowly would ensure her understanding. "I believe that you and I have discussed that your behavior while attending this school is…lacking, at best. Would you be so kind as to behave yourself?"

Pink lips twisted downwards into a grimace. "I am _not _a dog. _Dummkopf…_" Sammy muttered.

The Twins scowled at the Shadow King, before demanding that he leave the older girl alone; he was not pleased with their defiance. Sammy looked at them, an unreadable expression on her face, and then turned back to face Kyoya.

"I understand, Ootori-san. And I apologize if I have offended you with my inappropriate behavior," she politely said, bowing slightly in his direction.

We were all startled at the appearance of such elegant behavior from the odd girl, with the exception of the Twins, that is. If he was surprised, however, Kyoya did not show it. Instead, he smiled and informed her that she was forgiven – despite the confusion that shone in his eyes.

I wasn't confused; not a damn bit. Because after the many years that I had spent 'protecting' my cousin, it was easy for me to see the reasons behind her actions. Sammy had swallowed her pride and bowed to the younger boy for one reason and one reason only – she was protecting the Twins. The only question that I couldn't answer was: why?

"That said, I really must be leaving," Sammy hastened to add. Without waiting for a response, she darted to the door, where she was promptly attacked.

Tamaki clutched her close (my eyes narrowed at my kohai) and protested, "But, big sister! You really _must_ stay and enjoy the party with the _rest_ of the family." He rubbed his cheek against hers, chattering incessantly about the Host Club.

If looks could kill…

"I am _not_ your sister. The only brothers that I am willing to claim are…" She bit her lip and glanced at Kyoya, leaving the rest unsaid when she noticed that he had found another pen and was prepared to start writing again.

The Twins used the sudden distraction to pry the King away from their friend, threatening to use a crowbar if he didn't release his hold. At these words – which were very real, by the way – he let go and retreated to his Emo Corner, mumbling to himself about the importance of family gatherings and eating fancy tuna. With that accomplished, the Twins turned to face the blonde female, identical Cheshire cat grins adorning their faces. She narrowed her eyes at them and warily stepped away, heading for the door again.

But they weren't having any of that.

"Yeah! You _must _stay here with us, Sammy-chan," they purred, wrapping their arms around the twitching girl. Her blue eyes widened at the sound; clearly, this was a warning and meant nothing good was in store for her. "After all, we haven't gotten to play dress-up yet!"

The sound of terrified screams and colorful curses filled the air as Sammy was dragged away, clawing at the floors. Haruhi followed with a sigh, her dress in hand and a bored expression on her face. Well, things had occurred that weren't exactly planned, but at least we had managed to successfully complete Phase One.

Blue eyes connected with mine once more, and I couldn't help but mouth the words…

"I'm sorry."

* * *

***Author's Note***

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

1) Firstly, Miss Pretty in Punk's character has now been edited. I couldn't contact my friend to ask for permission, so she is now my own OC. :D

2) Secondly, a giant "Thank you!" to **The Midnight Shadow Star** for giving me the idea of adding little excerpts at the beginning of my chapters for easier reading. :)

3) Um... I love cupcakes! (Fear the Gir Impersonation; Fear It!)


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiven

~Chapter Eleven~

Forgiven

_On My Knees, I'll Ask…__  
__Last Chance for One Last Dance.__  
__'Cause with You, I'd Withstand__  
__All of Hell to Hold Your Hand._

'_Cause I'm Not Leaving You Anymore._

~_Far Away,_ by Nickelback

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Blue eyes connected with mine once more, and I couldn't help but mouth the words…**

**"I'm sorry."**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"It will be a cold day in Hell when I agree to come out of here while dressed in this frilly piece of shit."

My eyebrow twitched at her cursing, but I said nothing. It was none of my business that she cursed like an injured sailor; just as it was none of my business that she had been hiding behind that curtain for at _least _thirty minutes. I glanced down at my Credor watch – _make that thirty one…_

Mitsukuni sighed, apparently fed up with her refusal to leave. The other Hosts had gone ahead to their respective spots about five minutes ago in accordance to our plan and only Mitsukuni, Sammy, and I were left in the dressing room. And, after five minutes of trying to convince her that she would be beautiful in anything she wore (which always seemed to work on our guests), Mitsukuni had given up and slumped against the wall. I was seated to his right; had been for about ten minutes.

In other words: we were bored.

"Fine, Sammy-chan – be that way," Mitsukuni grumbled, pouting at the yellow curtain that hid our classmate.

An indignant huff sounded from the curtain. It fluttered briefly and then set itself back in place.

"What part of _'Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtain'_ could the two of you possibly not understand?" she demanded, before grumbling to herself that we had obviously never read _The Wizard the Oz._

"The part about _'pay no attention,'_ obviously," I muttered as I tried to ignore her ranting.

Stunned silence, and then an incredulous voice asked, "Did Morinozuka-san actually _say _something just now?"

I rolled my eyes and, oddly enough, found myself mimicking Haruhi-chan's strange habit of praying to the ceiling. _Please, Kami-sama… If you are listening to me now, please put me out of my misery._

Two bright eyes were suddenly staring directly into mine, meaning that their owner was only a mere inch or so from my face. I jerked back in surprise. No one ever managed to get that close without my knowledge; I was always aware of my surroundings, after all. Every martial artist should be. And yet, Sammy had bypassed this protection, too. Well, at least she was consistent in catching me off guard.

The small blonde girl was still staring at me, blue eyes wide with awe, like I was a superhero or something of the sort…

"Well, say something else!" Sammy encouraged, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. An eager expression on her face as she added, "…please."

It wasn't often that I stumbled across an opportunity like this one – Mitsukuni never let _anyone _get the best of him – so I smirked at the younger girl and parroted, "'Something else.'"

Her mouth dropped open in shock – be it at the fact that I had spoken at her request or that I'd had the nerve to mock her, I wasn't entirely certain. Judging from the way that she twitched and muttered angrily to herself, however, I'd have to say that the latter was more probable.

Mitsukuni giggled at her dumbfounded expression. "Takashi talks all the time, you know."

"…he does?"

_Why does she have to sound so surprised? _I thought to myself, annoyed. _I'm not a mute. And I __**am**__ capable of speaking._

"When he has something worthwhile to say," Mitsukuni admitted, shrugging as if it were unimportant. To him, it probably was: I spoke to him quite often; not like he hadn't heard my voice before.

Sammy sweatdropped because Mitsukuni had just contradicted himself – and more than likely on purpose, too. The truth of the matter was that it would support my theory. That plan that he was so intent on hiding from me _had _to involve our female classmate. If it did, I was now certain that it revolved around creating a romantic relationship between the two of us. Not that I would mind too terribly much. The only thing that bothered me about courting her was that Sammy might not be accepted into my family; not without a great deal of blood, sweat, and tears. And _that_ was unacceptable to _me. _

_I hope Mitsukuni knows what he's doing… _I thought to myself, uneasy as I caught sight of the mischievous glint in my cousin's darkened eyes. He appeared older, and that was never a good sign. For anyone.

"Are you guys coming, or not?" Sammy asked indignantly, scowling at the two of us from her position by the door.

Mitsukuni and I just stared at her, shocked into silence. We had been after her to leave the room for over half an hour…and _she _was getting impatient with _us?_

_That little minx!_

I was amazed at how she could turn a situation around to fit her every whim, but I wasn't going to take it for granted. _Women and their clothing… _I groaned to myself. No longer did I want to stay in this room; I was ready to leave. _In fact, I think I might be developing claustrophobia._ My cousin, however…

Brown eyes were wide with feigned innocence as he sweetly asked, "Are you sure that you're ready to leave, Sammy-chan?"

Sammy gave him an odd look, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah… The two of you have already seen my dress anyway. Not that letting you see me in it was intentional on my part," she sheepishly admitted.

_You don't have to tell me twice! _Eagerly, I exited the room, but not without glancing down at the small blonde first.

She was wearing a strapless blue dress that sparkled as she moved. The top resembled that of a corset and the dress flared at the waist, flowing gracefully to the floor. Because of this, it was impossible for me to see what type of shoes she was wearing; it was feasible that she wasn't even wearing any. Come to think about it – that wouldn't surprise me a damn bit. Crazy girl.

Her hair was pulled back into a delicate bun, with two locks of hair falling into her face. Intentional or not – it was very cute. She also wore a pair of silver cross earrings (perhaps a sign of her faith?) and what appeared to be a silver chain that vanished beneath the neckline of her dress. Very little makeup was visible on her face, only a touch of blush and some lip gloss.

The Twins had truly outdone themselves this time.

I smiled appreciatively and she blushed at the unspoken compliment. After the red had vanished from her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose, she grinned and took my offered arm. I led her down the stairs and away from the dressing room, through countless hallways and back into the Central Building. Vaguely, I was aware of Mitsukuni trailing after us, humming a silly song to himself (something about a mountain, and frogs and lizards saying "Hello" or such) as we entered through the double doors.

The large room was buzzing with silly chatter and periodic squeals, but I was actually thankful for the loud noise this time around. Had I just arrived with Sammy and no one else…? Well, that wouldn't have looked very good for either one of us. Gossip galore at such a thing. However, the other Hosts had arrived before we had, so we were safe – for the time being anyway.

"Sammy-chan~!" Two identical voices sang out in unison. "Come and dance with us~!"

Over a hundred female faces turned in our direction. Sammy blushed at the sudden attention and hid her face in my side, clutching the sleeve of my suit jacket in one small hand. Her small form was easily overshadowed by my much larger one and she used that to her advantage, practically melting into my side to get away from the glares of the fangirls. I found it absolutely adorable, but I wasn't about to tell her that; she might hit me.

"Do you mind?" Sammy whispered up at me.

It was an innocent question, and one that I should have been able to answer easily, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her either _yes _or _no._ On one hand, I didn't want to monopolize her time; on the other, I didn't want her to leave. And like _hell _I wanted her to dance with those two devils.

It dawned on me suddenly that I had just sounded like Tamaki when he obsessed over Haruhi, his 'darling daughter.'

Sammy apparently took my grimace as a bad sign, as well as the answer to her question. With a sigh and a sad smile, she walked over to the Twins, looking entirely dejected. After a minute or two of comfort from the younger boys – and crude jokes, I'm sure – the small blonde cheered up and began to dance with her two friends. Three might be considered an odd number for such a thing, but it worked for this trio.

"You are the biggest idiot sometimes, Takashi."

I glanced down to find my older cousin shaking his head at me in exasperation. Blonde hair was out of place, as if he'd been tugging on it in his frustration. Mitsukuni turned serious brown eyes in my direction, clearly trying to understand why I had let her go and not finding a suitable answer – in other words, not one he liked.

Finally, he sighed and said, "You really should go ask her to dance." As if knowing what my response was going to be, Mitsukuni continued, "But, since you are so hopeless when it comes to anything relating to Sammy-chan, I will go and get her _for_ you."

My lips twitched and I suppressed a smile; he was truly something else. First, the small senior planned himself silly, fretting over every tiny detail, and now… Now, he was actually chasing after the girl _for _me. What a strange guy.

"Thank you," I said simply.

He waved away my words with a small hand, which quickly latched onto his stuffed rabbit as he flitted through the throng of girls and towards our classmate. She was dancing in between the Twins, one hand gripped tightly by each boy. The one that I believed to be Kaoru laughed and twirled her into his brother; Hikaru retaliated by quickly spinning her back at Kaoru. Sammy was giggling the entire time, so all in all, it appeared that they were having quite a bit of fun.

_So why is it that I want for her to dance with me instead? _I mused as I watched the other Hosts dance. Tamaki and Haruhi had still not returned, but I wasn't worried. Even so, I found myself looking around the room, gauging the progression of our plan. Phase Three, perhaps.

"Hey, Morinozuka-san!"

For what felt like the millionth time that night, I found myself glancing down at a female; however, this one was the small blonde that I had been after all along. I grinned sheepishly when she asked me why I hadn't just told her that I wanted to dance. With a shrug, she grabbed my hand, tugging me to the dance floor. And together, we followed the steps of a waltz.

"Quick, quick, slow…" Sammy murmured to herself as she concentrated on her feet. After a moment, she'd managed to find her rhythm and was able to focus her attention on me. She smiled widely and chirped, "Thanks for dancing with me!"

I returned her smile with one of my own. "My pleasure, Sammy-chan." Not even realizing that I had finally said her name – nickname, really – aloud and in her range of hearing.

Her blue eyes widened briefly, but she shook it off. Cocking her head to the side, Sammy scanned my face, seemingly memorizing its features. I found myself doing the same, tracing my eyes over her blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and strongly Germanic features. I felt like an idiot for not having noticed it before: she was clearly a member of a very long Aryan bloodline. It certainly explained her coloring and build, as well as the occasional slip into the foreign language of said people.

"I forgive you, by the way," she said quietly, almost offhandedly. The expression on her face clearly said that it was, but she spoke as if it didn't matter. Typical female.

My brow furrowed in confusion and I stared at her, at a loss as to why I should be forgiven. And then I remembered my earlier thought – _Maybe I should apologize._ Oh. I had almost forgotten that I'd pushed her away; almost forgotten that I'd done something to upset her. It was pointless now, but…

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely. Mitsukuni was right: I rarely spoke to those outside of our family, but when I spoke, it was important. And I always meant what I said.

Again her head cocked to the side. She studied my face for a minute, as if trying to judge whether I was actually sincere, or just pulling her leg. _This one seems to have some trust issues, _I thought with mild amusement. To ease her fears, I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sammy's face immediately burst into a flame of red, but at least she knew that I was serious about my apology.

She mumbled something under her breath, words that sounded suspiciously like – "Haninozuka-san better appreciate this…"

I had a bad feeling about this, especially since it involved my cousin's meddling. "'Better appreciate' _what_ exactly…?"

My gray eyes must have widened to the size of saucers at that particular moment in time because Sammy kissed me. On the _lips._ It had been brief and was a completely chaste kiss (or so I thought), but it was a kiss nonetheless. And it had occurred in front of an entire roomful of students – _female students – _that were yelling loudly in _protest _at the fact that such an act had been committed 'against' one of their Hosts_._

This wasn't going to end very well.

Sammy hid her flushed face in the front of my suit, grumbling to herself about the horrors of puppy dog eyes. Poor girl had probably fallen victim to Mitsukuni after he'd eaten sweets; it was never safe to cross him during a sugar high, especially when it had been induced by cake. I almost felt sorry for her, but I was too busy trying to hide my smug grin from the Hitachiin Twins to dwell on the feeling for long.

_My girl. _

* * *

***Author's Note***

Fun Fact: I typed the word _'something'_ this many times: nine!

Fun Question: Does anyone know where I got the song that Mitsukuni sang from? (Hint - it's from an anime! ;P)

And if anyone is curious about the prom dress, I posted the link on my profile under **Pictures.**

It's the blue one. ...'cuz blue is totally awesome. Take that, pink! :o)


	12. Chapter 12 An Apple a Day

~Chapter Twelve~

An Apple A Day

_Sometimes, the feeling is right;__  
__You fall in love for the first time.__  
__Heartbeat, and kisses so sweet.__  
__Summertime love in the moonlight._

_All I think of is you, and all of the things we had.__  
__Doctor, what can I do?_

_Please, please cure me._

~_Doctor Jones,_ by Aqua

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Sammy hid her flushed face in the front of my suit, grumbling to herself about the horrors of puppy dog eyes. Poor girl had probably fallen victim to Mitsukuni after he'd eaten sweets; it was never safe to cross him during a sugar high, especially when it had been induced by cake. I almost felt sorry for her, but I was too busy trying to hide my smug grin from the Hitachiin Twins to dwell on the feeling for long.**

**_My girl. _**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Currently, I was sitting in a cold room in nothing but my bra and panties. My amazingly cool bra and panties – both of which sported _puppy prints!_ Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who!

…curse you, box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts! Sugary demon of _doom._ Back, foul beast – back to whence you came!

There was a tape measure at my side, as well as a scale (which had claimed that I was five pounds heavier due to my recent display of gluttony at breakfast), and I found myself staring accusingly at the latter.

"_Traitor_," I hissed at it. "Working for Dumbledore all this time! How dare you defy me, Severus Snape? _Avada Kedavra!_" Pointing my imaginary wand at the fickle machine.

The nurse gave me an odd look and hastily checked a box on the clipboard that she held in her trembling hands, jotting down a few notes for good measure. Probably nothing of importance; not like I was crazy or anything. So, no need to worry…right?

"Are you related to Steve?" I asked her curiously. They both had black hair and gray eyes, as well as a love of clipboards; hence, it was entirely possible that they were related!

Nurse Kyoko did not agree. She smiled at me – it was more of a grimace, if one were to be picky about the terminology – and nervously exited the Special Male Student Nurse's Office. _…what a mouthful!_ And come to think of it, I'm female, so why was I in a _male student's_ examination room?

_Kyoya is an idiot – that's why! _I thought gleefully. _He sent me to the wrong room! Busted~!_

My good mood quickly disintegrated as I realized that –

"Hey! She didn't even answer my question," I whined, feeling thoroughly put out at this. It was true: she hadn't glanced back, not even _once. _Nope, she had simply shut the door with a quick _snap!_

_Ah, how the mighty have fallen…_ I continued grumbling to myself as I waited for the nurse to return and I found myself thinking back to the source of all my current problems.

I had been lying on my bed this morning, wrapped in my Kingdom Hearts bedspread and staring longingly out the window. I'd had a cold washcloth on my forehead and a metal thermos of warm, chicken noodle soup sitting on my nightstand. Steam was still rising into the air, so I hadn't bothered to touch it yet...

That and the fact that I hadn't really _needed _it.

Yep – you heard me right. And it was the truth, too! I wasn't sick, so why would I have needed to consume copious amounts greasy noodles and sticky broth? That stuff was a serious choking hazard and should definitely be outlawed. It was a danger to sick people everywhere.

So one might wonder why I – the _smart _and _talented _and _perfectly responsible _student – had been planning on skipping school today. It's quite simple really: you see, it all started with this stupid dance party…

There was the issue of this small _favor _that I had promised a certain someone; I believe his name was Haninozuka Mitsukuni. Well, the evil little sneak had tricked me into kissing our classmate (his cousin apparently) in front of the _entire _student body. Or something like that anyway… I can't really remember. As it stands now, I am conveniently suffering from amnesia. My therapist has told me that this is a perfectly normal reaction based upon her in depth analysis of my traumatic experience.

That and we're having physical examinations today. I've had quite a few bad experiences with those as well, so I had been planning to nip that problem in the bud since starting at Ouran High School. No one other than the Twins and myself needed to know my weight (a little chubby) or my height, which – roughly translated – meant 'pretty damn short.' The two boys had all of my recent measurements anyway; thus, I honestly did not see why I should bother going to school, attending the physical examinations, and suffering through the consequential humiliation.

"And how are you feeling, Sammy?"

Ah, yes… _That _was why I was here at school today.

I had merely smiled at her faux concern; Ellen certainly caught on quickly. Although, I really shouldn't have expected anything less of the young woman that had raised me since she was a teenage girl herself. The crazy maid had probably written the book on skipping school. Or an episode or two of _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_, which probably included lessons on cutting class.

With a cheesy grin plastered on my lips, I had coughed into my hand and offered her a weak wave. In turn, Ellen had rolled her green eyes at me, obviously not amused at my fake illness. I'd sighed and sat up at her request. The washcloth had fallen into my lap with a sloppy wet noise, like a…

_Kiss. _I had groaned almost inaudibly, feeling my stomach lurch at the thought. _I kissed Takashi! I'm such an idiot. Ein Esel. A dumb…_ With that, I had been at a loss on how to insult myself further. _…girl. Yes, I believe that sums it up quite nicely._

Ellen had resorted to giving me a strange look, clearly worried at that point. "…are you actually sick? Or are you faking again?" She'd squinted at me, as if that would somehow reveal the truth about the current state of my health. "I really can't tell at the moment."

A weary sigh in response. "Honestly, it depends on your definition of 'sick.'"

The maid had cocked a brow at this, but said nothing. She had simply motioned for me to continue. I'd just begun to speak when she had told me to "Hold that thought" and that she would be "Right back!" Five minutes passed and I'd heard a faint beeping, then the sound of someone running back up three long flights of stairs.

_No way…_

I'll admit it: I had sweatdropped at the time, in awe of her audacity.

My personal maid had just plopped down on the end of my bed, hugging a bowl of buttered popcorn in her arms. Her mouth was full of kernels, but she'd waved her hands at me to signal that she was ready to listen. I had been skeptical of this and observed her through narrowed eyes. Ellen had continued to say absolutely nothing, too intent on eating her snack, so I'd hastened to tell her of my tale of woe before she thought of anything else that she might want. After I had finished, I waited patiently for her to swallow her mouthful of Redenbacher's popcorn, which was our personal favorite. I had personally believed that it would be well worth the wait; Ellen always gave me the best advice for any situation, no matter how strange they were to her.

Like that incident two years ago, when I was constantly having those _very _vivid nightmares that Perry the Platypus was stalking Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You are so fucking screwed, girlfriend!" she had cackled, obviously delighted at this unexpected turn of events.

…_or not. _

I had scowled at her and made my annoyance very clear as I bluntly stated, "I hate you. And it should be known that I am removing your name from my will."

"But you don't _have _a will!" Ellen had been quick to point out.

Her black hair was beginning to frizz, so she'd busied herself with running her buttery hands through her locks in an attempt to fix them. I hadn't bothered to remind her about the grease; revenge and all that good shit. It was best served cold, after all. …and buttery.

She had hummed to herself in thought, and then suddenly asked, "Do you like him?" And she had been dead serious about it, too.

_Shit. I'm not… I am __**not**__ ready to admit to that just yet! Damn you, Ellen! _I cursed at her.

"Yes, or no," Ellen had prompted eagerly. "And whether or not I let you stay home for the day depends on your answer, so think carefully, chickadee."

I'd stared at her, horrified. _That _was her preferred method of parental guidance? Why not just flip a _euro_ – er, a piece of _yen_ – to determine my fate! _Dumm Amerikaner!_

"Tick, tock," she had chirped in a cheerful way. Well, at least _one _of us was enjoying herself…

Biting my lip in trepidation, I had timidly whispered, "…yes."

Ellen had then leapt from the bed with a squeal and engaged in what appeared to be a victory dance…or an ancient mating ritual. The jury was still out on the matter, but I promised my imaginary friend, Billy Bob, that I would let him know when I received their verdict.

"Sammy and Takashi sitting in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes _love, _andthen comes marriage –"

Horrified, I had cut her off with a hissed – "Then comes Ellen in a funeral carriage!"

Jade eyes widened and she had immediately made a motion of zipping her lips. It had been silent and I'd breathed a sigh of relief. However, I should have known that the crazy maid couldn't keep her mouth shut for long…

"I'm so happy for you!" Ellen had cooed, wiggling her butt as she danced around the room.

A sudden thought had crossed my mind. "…are you Caramelldansen?" I'd asked, amused and somewhat curious as to how she would answer.

She had merely glared at me in return. "No, you stupid girl – I'm doing the Chicken Dance!"

"Whatever makes you happy," I had murmured with a shrug.

With that, I had received my answer: _No, I was not staying home today._ Typical Ellen; she had planned on making me go to school from the start, the psychotic pixie.

So here I was, sitting on a metal table, while freezing my ass off in this ridiculously cold room. I was quietly singing the first opening theme song from _D. Gray Man _to myself and wondering – _Where the fuck is that cowardly nurse?_

The door slammed, crashing into the wall, and I jumped at the unexpected sound. Whirling around, I saw that it was _not _Courage the Cowardly Dog, but my best friend: Haruhi! What a wonderful surprise!

"What's up with my peep?" I happily inquired, swinging my bare legs back and forth in my hyper state. I love sugar highs!

Haruhi startled, placing a hand on her chest. "Oh… You _scared _the _hell _out of me, Sammy-chan!"

With a cheeky grin, I chirped, "Just doing the Lord's work and all. Never can be too careful these days!" I made a quick cross in the air, impersonating a Catholic priest that I'd met as a child. No, not _that _way, sicko! "Amen."

She sweatdropped. "You are so strange," Haruhi muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But that's why you love me!" I insisted doggedly. "My epic awesomeness is hard to ignore, yes?"

No expression on her face as Haruhi stared at me. "Are you feeling quite right in the head?"

I nodded quickly in agreement. "Yes, ma'am! Are you my new nurse? I heard from Billy Bob that other one ran away to live in Brazil with her pet chinchillas…"

"Oh, Kami-sama. You've eaten a bunch of those damn Krispy Kreme doughnuts again, haven't you?" she demanded, while pointing an accusatory finger in my direction. "I've told you time and time again to stay away from those things if they make you so hyper!"

_No! Not my sugar. You mustn't take away my sugar! _I wailed in my mind, before quoting Gollum from the _Lord of the Rings _movies. "It is my precious… My precious."

Thankfully, a nurse – and _not _Nurse Kyoko – entered the room at that moment, thus saving me from the sugar Nazi.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we? I am Nurse Mai and it is my pleasure to conduct your physical examinations today."

This nurse was very pretty, with red hair and hazel eyes. She bowed, as was proper. However, I couldn't help but think to myself – _Creepy! Why is it such a 'pleasure,' eh? _Cue uneasy sweatdrop.

"If you have questions, feel free to stop me at any time to ask them. And, with that said, I would like both of you to step behind that curtain –" Nurse Mai gestured to the previously mentioned cloth. "– and remove your clothing."

I raised my hand, waving it frantically in the air. Like Naruto – believe it!

Nurse Mai didn't even blink; she must have little kids at home. "Yes, Steel-san?"

"I'm already undressed. Does that mean I have to remove my underwear?" I asked her, praying to the God that I had recently insulted that this wasn't the case.

"Not at all. You may keep your undergarments on if you wish," Nurse Mai said, smiling gently at Haruhi and me.

_Yep – definitely a mother. And such a nice one at that!_

I had been there before Haruhi, so my examination was the first one to be done. The nurse checked my chart, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at something Nurse Kyoko had written, and carefully explained each point to me. Told me how to take better care of myself and praised me on what I was already doing correctly.

"Well, you know what they say!" I crowed.

The peaceful chirping of crickets could be heard in the background.

Neither of them knew, so I continued, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

Nurse Mai shook her head in amusement; Haruhi merely groaned at this bit of wisdom. This was something that my best friend did often, as she was seemingly not amused with my cynicism. I didn't let this bother me because one day she would thank me for my advice – I was sure of it!

"…was it something I said?" I asked, as Haruhi edged away from me and my twitching facial expressions.

When my physical examination was done, I scurried over to my clothing. I had been in nothing but my underwear for close to twenty minutes and I was beginning to shiver from the drafts. One would think that an elite, expensive school for the _rich _and _privileged_ would have better heating and cooling systems, but _no... _

Damn bunch of misers; Scrooges, all of 'em! _Bah! Humbug. _

And because I had arrived to school late, I had grabbed the first clean clothes in my closet, which were made of rather thin materials. I had finally decided(meaning that Ellen had to drag me out of my closet in the midst of my decision) upon a Scooby Doo t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Both were old, but pretty damn expensive when I'd bought them two years prior.

_Oh, and the shirt matches my doggy underwear! _I chuckled to myself as I pulled the green shirt over my head. It was rather long and effectively managed to cover my butt, so I felt myself beginning to warm up rather quickly.

"Excuse me, Mister…?"

I spun around, shocked at what happened next: a strange man dressed in a lab coat shuffled over to my friend Haruhi and clamped a hand over her mouth. He urged her to quiet down, begging that she not make any noise. _As if! _The younger girl was clearly nervous and her expression terrified me. _Hold on Haruhi! _My heart leapt into my throat, just as I leapt into action.

"Get _away_ from her, you pervert!" I snarled, tackling him from behind. Punching him in the back of the head and demanding that he let go of the younger girl.

The man did so, but not before he had thrown me across the room. I hit the wall with a _thud!_ Every bit of oxygen left my lungs and I struggled to breathe, gasping like a fish out of water. _Ow, that hurt like a mother trucker!_

A sudden cry of _Tama-chan kick _was heard and it echoed oddly in my ringing ears. I blinked as a white blur flew by me, presumably the 'doctor.' He was thrown into the wall, as well; however, he left a rather large dent in his wake. I found myself grinning darkly at the irony.

"Serves you right, you fucking pervert," I muttered, swaying as I stood up and wandered over to Haruhi. "You okay, Haruhi-chan?"

"…me? You idiot! You were just _thrown_ into a _wall_ and _you_ are asking if _I'm_ okay? Should you not be asking yourself that – you crazy American!" Haruhi snapped at me, her lips thin and almost white as she frowned. Her hands were on her hips and it was clear that she meant business.

"Now, now…" I waved the mother hen away, annoyed at her incessant tittering. "There's no need for you to call me such mean names… Oh, stars! Look – there goes Nicholas Cage!"

Grinning, I tried my best to catch the flashes of yellow stars that swept across my vision. I was unsuccessful. Though I _was _successful in my attempt to tune out the nonsense that the Hosts were spouting at the pervert like leaky faucets. And – bonus! Whatever they said to him scared the man into begging for his life.

_Yes… Bow down before your Master, peasant. WoRsHiP mE! Mwahahahaha! _I stared at down at my underwear as I practiced my evil laugh; puppies are always a good source of inspiration for aspiring dictators. _Cough, cough. That evil laugh is hard on the voice box… Now, where's my inhaler again?_

"This is certainly not your daughter's school."

_Ah, the omnipotent Kyoya has spoken. All bow down before him and…! _I sneezed suddenly. _…never mind._

I flinched as a warm cloth was draped over my shivering form, blinking stupidly at the thing that happened to be a blue jacket. And why did it have an Ouran High School emblem emblazoned on the front pocket? When I glanced upwards in thought, I noticed that Takashi was standing there. He had probably been the entire time that I was planning to conquer the world, er…_daydreaming_.

Blushing at my pathetic lack of observation skills, I murmured, "Thank you, Takashi-kun."

The older student smiled down at me and patted my head. "No problem," Takashi assured me.

As the trembling worsened, he wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders, rubbing gently to keep the circulation going strong. It felt…_nice _being held like I was something precious. I happily cuddled into his side, not even caring that the Twins were exchanging mischievous looks with one another. Instead, I turned to face the other Hosts. I was just in time to hear Tamaki order the Shadow King to prepare a map that would lead the perverted doctor to his daughter's school, which was located in the neighboring town.

I had half a mind to tell Kyoya not to do it, fearing that the man was only interested in his daughter in a perverse way. Child molestation was quite common these days, after all. Takashi must have read the concern in my expression because he shook his head, telling me – in his own way – that the man was not a danger to anyone. Unlucky perhaps, but essentially not dangerous.

The Hosts watched through the open window of the nurse's office as the man walked away, bowing until he was out of sight. Haruhi, on the other hand, was watching her blonde senpai. And with a rather curious expression on her face, I might add! I made a mental note to ask her about this sudden fascination with the King when we spoke on the Banana Phone later tonight.

"Are you positive that this is fine?" Hikaru asked warily, waiting – as always – for his Twin to finish his sentence and, consequentially, his thoughts.

Kaoru did not disappoint him; he never did. "Because… In the end, hasn't his daughter already given up on him?" the younger Twin asked, staring out the window with a forlorn expression.

Tamaki inhaled the fresh air, eyes focused on the now empty path that led away from Ouran High School. "That is something that he must ascertain for himself."

And then he was smacked in the face by a flyaway kite. The blonde Frenchman struggled against it in vain; the twine was tangled around his neck and had a rather vicious hold on him. Tamaki was beginning to turn purple when the kite suddenly vanished, almost as quickly as it had appeared.

I grinned at the Frenchman as he gasped for air and I began cheerfully singing the words from _Mary Poppins _– "Let's go fly a kite~! Up to the highest height. Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring – up through the atmosphere, up where the air is clear. Oh, let's go fly a kite…!"

Oddly enough, Tamaki perked up at the unfamiliar lyrics. "That's a splendid idea, my darling sister! We should do so this Sunday; the weather will be perfect for such an outing. Ah, I do love it when our family spends the weekends together!"

My jaw dropped open. "But… I mean, that isn't what I meant!" I wailed, hands flailing in the air as I tried to stop the crazy Frenchman from stealing my precious weekend away from me.

Haruhi glared at me with glowing brown eyes, beyond pissed as she grumbled, "I had planned on doing my laundry this weekend, and some homework, too… But now I have to spend the weekend with these_ rich bastards!_ Thanks a _lot,_ Sammy-chan!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" The Twins parroted gleefully. Each was wrapped around his counterpart, hands wandering over the other's body as they murmured to one another about the upcoming weekend.

It was clear that, unlike Haruhi, the young men in the Host Club (my brothers included) were all looking forward to our unexpected weekend plans. Each of them talked quietly in pairs about the kites that they planned to buy and bring with them.

…wait. _Buy_ them? The _idioten _actually planned to _buy _their kites? Where was the fun in _that?_

"Damn rich bastards," Haruhi muttered irritably. "Can't even make their own kites…"

With a sigh, I turned towards the younger girl. "Wanna skip with me?" I quietly asked, before adding, "We can go to the library and complete our homework. Maybe we could even visit Amane's Family Shop after that! For some 'Girl Time,' you know?"

"Certainly! That sounds like a lot of fun actually," she exclaimed, oddly pleased with my suggestions – a rare occurrence, I might add.

But then my brothers had to add their two cents to the piggy bank…

"Don't even think about it!" the Twins chorused. Golden eyes glinted with mischief as they added, "There is no way in _hell_ that we are letting the two of you get away from us so easily."

_Well, there goes my Saturday._

"And what on Earth are you wearing under that shirt?" Hikaru demanded, before lifting said piece of clothing into the air.

The other Hosts blushed and all of them averted their eyes at the sight of my female unmentionables. Why were _they _embarrassed anyway? I was the one being exposed in front of a group of insanely handsome men. Not that I really noticed, as hungry as I was at that moment. I merely stood there, staring into space – _I really want another doughnut.._.

Kaoru tittered at me. "The puppy underwear set? And that shirt! I'm ashamed to call you my sister, Sammy-chan!" His hands also wandered to my shirt, but I absentmindedly slapped them away. No one disses Scooby Doo! Not on my watch.

The other members of the Host Club were startled, but the Twins took no notice; the younger boys were too far gone in their fashion rampage to even hear their audible surprise as the truth behind our relationship was revealed. This was odd because their exclamations of surprise were almost as loud as their embarrassment. Come to think of it, _everything _that the Hosts did was loud.

_I hope Hika-chan and Ru-chan didn't eat any of those Krispy Kreme doughnuts. I was saving the rest for later,_ I grumbled to myself. My stomach growled in agreement and I coughed to hide the sound. _So hungry…_

Hikaru and Kaoru continued onwards, completely oblivious as they cheered, "We must go shopping this weekend! We'll buy you a brand new summer wardrobe, too! And some makeup, preferably in pastels… Maybe a few pairs of shoes and, oh! There's a showing of Calvin Klein's newest fashion line at –"

_And there goes my Sunday… _

"I can't wait! We will all have so much _fun _together!" Tamaki cheered as he danced around the room. "Fun, fun, fun!"

I sweatdropped as I surveyed the chaos that I'd unwittingly created.

_An apple a day may keep the doctor away, but what in the world repels Hosts?_

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

PLEASE READ! This is entirely up to the readers, so please review with your choice, okay?

I am not entirely sure if I should include the kite/picnic scene, or dive straight into episode four - which features the appearance of Renge. XD

SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

Thanks, guys. :)


	13. Chapter 13 No Place Like Home

~Chapter Thirteen~

No Place Like Home

_Remember those walls I built?__  
__Well, baby – they're tumbling down,__  
__And they didn't even put up a fight.__  
__They didn't even make a sound…_

_It's like I've been awakened.__  
__Every rule I had you breakin';__  
__It's the risk that I'm taking.__  
__I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

~_Halo, _by Beyonce

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"I can't wait! We will all have so much _fun _together!" Tamaki cheered as he danced around the room. "Fun, fun, fun!"**

**I sweatdropped as I surveyed the chaos that I'd unwittingly created.**

**_An apple a day may keep the doctor away, but what in the world repels Hosts?_**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Stupid rich bastards."

"My sentiments exactly," I snorted, placing a hand on forehead in exasperation – like a damsel in distress. With a Transylvanian accent, I said, "Honestly, you have hit the nail right in the coffin, my dear."

Haruhi wrinkled her nose in distaste. "That's such a morbid thought, Sammy-chan."

"Pirate," I chirped, as if this would explain it all. _…it so should, man!_

Of course, if someone had done her homework and watched _Pirates of the Caribbean_ like I'd _told _her to, then it might have hit home. But _no… _Haruhi was too busy studying for her AP Chemistry exam to sit in front of the television set; too preoccupied to drool over Johnny Depp with me. I wouldn't have even teased her had she chosen to idolize the effeminate Orlando Bloom instead. And _everyone _knew that Depp trumped Bloom – kinda like Vaporeon and Cranidos. One hit KO, man!

Haruhi, however, preferred completing three grueling hours of stoichiometry homework to watching awesome swordfights and explosions. Seriously, what is _wrong _with kids nowadays? Being all studious and shit!

"…what?" Haruhi muttered, before mouthing the word _pirate _under her breath with confusion.

Clueless! She was so clueless! Her brow was furrowed in thought as she stared at me, blinking in a rather owlish manner. Total bookworm, this one; never gonna get herself a boyfriend…or a girlfriend. I don't discriminate. Nope – I hate everyone equally!

_Yer one to talk! _My inner voice ranted at me. _It's not like __**you**__ gotta man, sugar._

_Shut the fuck up, Captain Obvious! _The other one snapped at it, stomping its feet in aggravation at this statement.

I groaned to myself. _**Both**__ of you need to be quiet! I am trying to play matchmaker here, dammit…_

The Southern Belle voice instantly muttered, _Worry 'bout yerself first, sweetie. _

With a sigh of epic proportions (tornado coming your way, Toto!), I blew my bangs out of my blue eyes and turned to face my younger friend. I smiled at her, winking suggestively as I gestured to Tamaki. The blonde in question was currently chasing after a Frisbee with a butterfly net, occasionally shouting expletives in French when he missed or – Heaven forbid – actually caught a _butterfly_ with his _butterfly net._

Tamaki was such an idiot at times. Okay, okay – he was an idiot all of the time! But it was endearing.

The moment that she caught on – which took awhile – Haruhi blushed and averted her gaze, mumbling incoherently under her breath. I cupped a hand to my ear and leaned over. Faintly, I caught what sounded like – "I do not stand a chance anyway. I'm just a _commoner._"

Couldn't quite help myself: I laughed. "Haruhi-chan, you are such a silly girl. Tamaki-san absolutely adores you! The fact that you're a commoner has no bearings on what he does or does not feel for you, okay?" I gently reminded her.

"Then what is _your _excuse?" Haruhi bluntly demanded, as usual, with her right eyebrow raised in question. She always managed to see straight through my carefully constructed walls, as if they were only made of glass; not steel. "You aren't even a commoner!"

I flinched at that _subtle_ reminder. "Not anymore," I mumbled, thinking back to a cold winter day that had occurred almost eight years ago – the day of my adoption. That was the day that I became a rich girl.

"Oh…" Haruhi said softly. She frowned, but her expression was sympathetic as she placed a warm hand on mine. "So _that's _the issue at hand, is it?"

Slowly, I nodded in agreement. "Takashi-kun cannot possibly like me if he wishes to remain the 'honorable' first son of his family. And I refuse to make him choose between his family and me. It isn't right…"

Nothing was said as we calmly watched Tamaki tumble into a bush full of poisonous spiders and other creepy crawlies. He had still been chasing after the plastic Frisbee that Haruhi had got at the supermarket yesterday – it was a bonus – and he hadn't seen the humongous rock sitting directly in his path. Sherlock, he was not.

My dear friend Steve was tapping away at his iPad when he noticed his friend's demise. He sighed and leisurely went about removing Tamaki's corpse, er…wounded body from the maze of thorns. Shrieks of displeasure filled the air and I couldn't refrain from smirking sadistically; even more so when Mitsukuni bounced forward to offer the Frenchman a piece of vanilla cake, which Tamaki hated with a passion. However, the smug smile _did _vanish when I caught sight of Takashi. He placed a large hand on his cousin's shoulder, shaking his head and urging Mitsukuni away from the chaos.

Upon sighting the hilarious scene, the Twins had immediately chosen to film the entire thing with their brand new video cameras, cackling as they added their own comments to the documentary. Amidst their narration, Kaoru muttered something to his brother; the latter happily shouted that they would be sending their video footage to America's Funniest Home Videos.

My chest swelled with pride. _I taught them that._

"What if…he didn't have to choose?" Haruhi asked slowly, as if musing over something. "What if there was a way for him to date you _without _harming his family's reputation?"

With a shrug, I turned to face my friend. "I'm honestly not sure if that's possible or not, Haruhi-chan. But, thanks for trying! Would you care to play again?" I cheekily added, trying to chase away the bitter taste in my mouth with a spoonful of sarcasm.

She rolled her tawny eyes, snapping, "You are so damn immature sometimes!"

"Sorry," I apologized, shrugging once again; not really bothered at her opinion because it was the _truth,_ after all. Child at heart, I am. Backwards speak, I like.

"Heads up, Sammy-chan…!"

The warning was a tad bit late and, by _late_ – I mean _after the fact._ As of this minute, I was currently lying flat on the ground with my limbs splayed in every direction. _Sacrificing me to your finicky Gods, eh? Damn polytheistic Japanese…_ I groaned and placed a hand to my head, trying to rub away the circles that were swirling in my eyes.

_Mein Gott… What the fuck is this – an anime?_

A giant shadow crept into view, blocking the sunlight, and effectively covering my fallen form like a blanket. I blinked stupidly at the black mass, before glancing up and into the worried eyes of my crush. Takashi squatted down in front of me, observing the bump on my forehead with a trained eye. Slowly – as if approaching a wounded animal – he touched his fingers to the raised skin. To my surprise, they were calloused and not at all how I expected a rich boy's hands to feel. Hikaru and Kaoru had very soft skin; however, they moisturized almost daily. Didn't quite expect Takashi to be a fan of _Nivea Cream. _

I winced at the sudden pressure that his fingers exerted and the older boy immediately removed his hand from my face. It annoyed me to no end that I missed his gentle touch, so I quickly made a move to get to my feet. Takashi frowned in concern as he watched me stand; slowly, I might add. I wasn't trying to win a marathon because we all know where that gets you – Greek class on exam day! Just ask Tamaki.

"'m fine," I mumbled, ducking my head in an attempt to hide my blush. _Epic fail!_ "It's just a little scrape…"

"If you're certain," Takashi grunted, seemingly in disapproval. The young man wrapped a strong arm around my waist and gently hugged me.

I flinched, wriggling away from his touch as I said, "Of course! I am as healthy as a horse!" For some _strange_ reason, Takashi didn't quite believe me, so I improvised – "Um…neigh?"

And then I had an armful of kickass ninja.

"Waa~! I am _so_ sorry, Sammy-chan!" Mitsukuni wailed, wrapping his arms around my neck like a spider monkey. "I didn't see you sitting there!"

_But I've been here for the past hour… _I thought in confusion, and then – _Oh! How clever!_

"If you want to escape, now is your chance," Mitsukuni whispered in my ear as he gracefully dropped to the grass.

Brown eyes were serious as they flickered between his cousin and me. How Mitsukuni knew that I was trying to avoid the silent giant remained a mystery, but I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Some of them have quite the vicious bite, you know! And don't even get me started on camels…

"There's a vending machine near the restrooms…" he added in an undertone, to which I nodded gratefully.

As I edged away from Takashi, knowing that my evasive tactics were slowly beginning to grate on his nerves, I muttered a quick "Gotta go pee!" before scampering away to the restroom located in the middle of the park. However, I had no intention of visiting the circus of bacteria that was entertaining in the public bathroom, so I meandered over to the previously mentioned vending machine instead_. _

_Thank you, Mitsukuni. You are God's gift to hormonal teenage girls everywhere._

Now, I will admit that what occurred next would never have happened had I been a more observant individual, like Takashi or Kyoya. But I was oblivious; a ditzy blonde in every sense. I was too busy replaying the recent memory of being engulfed in one of Takashi's hugs – _so warm _– to consciously think about my actions. Therefore, I did not even spare a glance at the merchandise that was displayed behind the glass case. To put it simply: it was a collection of porn.

Yes, this _jihanki _distributed porn magazines and _not _cold soda like I was led to believe. So, after I had inserted the correct amount of change and pressed a button or two, I bent down to retrieve my purchase from the small slot at the bottom of the machine. And, I found –

…_is that a Hustler magazine? _I sweatdropped. _Oh, wow. I didn't even know that they exported to Japan._

On the front cover of the magazine was what would normally expect: a beautiful young woman. She was posing – yes, nude – in front of the camera. The crazy lady was lying on a bed of what_ appeared_ to be red, pink, and white roses. I prayed, for her sake, that the thorns had already been removed. Otherwise, that would hurt…a lot.

"Hey, Sammy-chan! What the hell is taking you so long?"

I immediately panicked. My head snapped from side to side, cracking under the strain of searching the nearby vicinity for my perverted younger brothers. If they found me – and with _this_ magazine – my life would officially be over; ruined. Neither of them would ever let me live it down.

"Hurry up! The wind has picked up, so we're going to try flying our kites!"

In my haste to hide the incriminating evidence under my shirt, I dropped the magazine and it blew away with a sudden gust of wind. _Wow, those two weren't kidding when they said that it was picking up…_ I chased after the small booklet, skirting around recycling bins and jumping over empty, wooden benches. _C'mon. I'm almost there; so close! _Just as my fingers were about to catch a hold of the cover…I tripped. Slipped, stumbled, fell down. Missed my fucking target!

Thus, the Twins caught it instead.

"Hey, Kaoru – you have _got_ to see this!" Hikaru howled, gasping for air as he choked on a mouthful of his own spit. Yummy.

"Wait a minute. Is that a…?" Kaoru snatched the magazine out of his older brother's hands in a heartbeat. Topaz eyes widened as he gleefully cackled, "It _is!_ It's a _porn_ magazine!"

"Oh, Kami. This is absolutely priceless!" Snickers accompanied this declaration. "Just wait until we show everyone else what we caught you with, Sammy-chan!"

"You better not even fucking _think _about it!" I shrieked, absolutely horrified at such a notion.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged mischievous glances, before drawling, "And what will you do if we decide to tell the others?"

Neither of them waited for an answer; instead, the two boys bolted back to the checkered quilt that Tamaki had insisted we bring for our picnic. Apparently, all of the best commoners were doing that nowadays. Using quilts, I mean – not running away with someone else's porn. Not that it's mine! Well, I did pay for it, but… You know what – let's just forget this ever happened, shall we?

With that decided, I shot to my feet like a rocket, minus the countdown. I even gave chase; despite the fact that I knew I would not catch the Twins. There was no way in hell that such a thing was possible because my brothers were (please insert: much, much, _much_) taller. Like Gimli, I was wasted on cross-country. We short people were 'natural sprinters – very dangerous over short distances.'

…and it has suddenly occurred to me that I just compared myself to a Dwarf. Perhaps _this_ is the reason that I am not overly fond of Orlando Bloom? He _was_ casted as the character of Legolas, after all.

"_Tono!_ We have…"

"…something to show you~!"

I blanched. _Not Tamaki! Don't let him see it! Actually, scratch that – just don't show Takashi!_

Tamaki cocked his head to the side and cautiously took the magazine from Kaoru's outstretched hands. Clearly, the boy had been pranked before and was now taking appropriate defensive measures. I wish that routine included not taking porn from strange, homosexual Twins.

All was silent until Tamaki fainted and fell to the damp grass with a soft _thud!_

Everyone stared at the fallen King like one would a mythical creature: with amazement. While the other Hosts poked at their unconscious friend with pointy sticks, Kyoya stepped forward and retrieved the forgotten magazine. Steely gray eyes scanned the foreign words on the cover with interest, but as soon as he opened it to the first page – his glasses fogged up. He really should have learned to cast that _impervius _spell from _Harry Potter_. You know, the one used to repel water? At the very least, he should have invested in a pair of windshield wipers…

Kyoya cleared his throat – twice – and quietly inquired, "What is this?"

"Um…" I bit my lip, before timidly whispering, "A magazine distributed by the pornographic industry?"

"And why do you have such a vile thing in your possession?" the Shadow King demanded, ignoring the gasps of shock from the other Hosts. Yeah, blame the white girl; damn Asians.

I bristled at his condescending words. "It was an accident!" Pointing an accusatory finger at my classmate, I said, "Mitsukuni-kun told me there was a vending machine by the bathrooms and – silly me – I believed that he meant a _soda _machine!"

And I swear to every deity in existence that Mitsukuni just smirked at me. Manipulative little shit…

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose, asking, "Did it not occur to you to _look _at the merchandise that you were purchasing?" Apparently, Steve knows all; bad Blue for fetching the wrong newspaper.

"Well, no…" I admitted sheepishly. Had I been in the States, I might have considered it.

Haruhi – the commoner with very little extra spending money – groaned and bit out a "Damn rich bastard!"

I grinned at the younger girl, leaning closer as I stage-whispered, "Love you, too. And tell me this: how was I supposed to know that the Japanese population was so horny, eh? There's nothing like that vending machine in the US, and we _like _talking about sex."

Haruhi burst into a fit of giggles. Her brown eyes lit with mirth and she collapsed on the picnic blanket, beating the checkered cloth with her tiny fists as she cackled hysterically. Knowing that she understood my reference – they _were _Hosts, after all – my grin widened. These boys were constantly surrounded by beautiful young women, so 'horny' might be considered an understatement. Nymphomaniacs might be more appropriate.

"Miss Steel –" Kyoya began. He was interrupted by his friend, as Tamaki was currently flying through the air in a rather conspicuous manner. Think: flying squirrel. "…never mind."

Tamaki clutched at my neck – _can't breathe!_ Tears spilled down his cheeks and he doggedly insisted, "We are gentlemen; men of honor. None of us would ever resort to such a frivolous form of entertainment for our young ladies!" He sniffled pathetically and I felt the urge to hand him a handkerchief. "Big Sister, do you really think so little of us?"

"Yep~!" I chirped. Bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation. Wait for it…

An arrow struck him in the side and he gasped in horror. "…but, but!" Just like a fish out of water.

"After all, you _are _French," I pointed out, laughing when he protested the truth of this thinly veiled insult.

The Twins giggled manically, dancing around the crying Frenchman in a strangely accurate reenactment of a Native American rain dance. I glanced at the clouds floating in the distance, wondering if it might actually start raining. Praying that it would so that this entire fiasco would be over; however, I remembered Haruhi's fear of thunderstorms and began to rethink that wish. Maybe an earthquake would be better at this point… Swallow me up and all.

"Are we going to fly our kites now?" Mitsukuni whined, tugging on his younger cousin's sleeve as he added, "It'll be too dark to do so in a little while…"

Takashi patted him on the head, ruffling his blonde hair, and murmured, "Yeah. I'll go with you."

To my surprise, Haruhi protested. "Don't worry about it, Mori-senpai! I can go with him."

Without waiting for a response, she retrieved two of the ten kites – yes, ten; we expected that one or two would die a horrible death via Host – and set off in the opposite direction. The other boys followed suit, with the exception of Takashi.

_Damn it all to hell in a bread basket! …er, laundry basket. Hand basket? Whatever!_

Inwardly, I was cursing up a storm and scheming. I was going to strangle my _dear,_ _wonderful, _and_ thoughtful_ best friend. She had put me in this predicament, in spite of the fact that we had both spoken of my fear of such a thing just minutes ago. Normally, I would consider it a lapse of judgment, or even short term memory loss. With Haruhi, however, I knew that the evil little girl was just trying to force me into facing my fears.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Well, that was short, sweet, and straight to the point.

I bit my lip and fiddled with my plaid skirt, wishing that I had worn jeans, the latter of which did _not _make a display of my curvy thighs – _fat_ thighs. My purple tank top was also too tight and created more cleavage than was necessary, thanks to my darling brother, Kaoru. Overall, I felt really uncomfortable as I fidgeted under the steely gaze of my classmate, friend, and…

"Boyfriend!" I blurted, the word vomit practically spewing from my mouth. Could almost see the invisible chunks of last night's chicken salad sandwich.

Takashi stared at me, lips twitching with amusement as he parroted, "…boyfriend?"

"I…" _Deep breath. _"I r-really like you, Takashi-kun." _Pause. _"But I know that it wouldn't be a very, um, wise decision for the two of us to date, so I've been trying to place a bit of distance between us." _Exhale._

His surprisingly tender smile was disarming, to say the least. Warm hands cupped my chin and tilted my face upwards. I found myself staring at his lips, wondering if he'd kiss me – like I had kissed him only two weeks ago. _Has it really only been two weeks? _

"I understand," Takashi quietly stated. _He does? _"But I wish that you would have come and spoken with me sooner."

"Would it really have mattered?" I muttered, lowering my gaze at his exasperated expression.

The older boy was quiet for a moment, considering my words, before he said, "Yes. I would have known that you had a reason – and not the negative one that I had expected – for rejecting my advances."

My face flushed as I repeated his words in my head. _Advances…? Does that mean that he likes me back?_

Takashi placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. Shyly, I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist – the only part of him that I could really reach at the moment. I buried my face in the front of green shirt, which was peeking out from between the flaps of his brown, leather jacket. Smiling, I inhaled the spicy smell of his cologne. We rocked back and forth, slowly; over and over. Just holding each other.

For the first time in a very long while, I was at peace with myself. I knew that it was true because when I was being held in Takashi's arms – I was home. And everyone knows that there's no place quite like home. Right, Dorothy?

* * *

***Author's Note***

Sammy: Well, the author has finally gotten over a nasty bit of writer's block.

Me: Maybe... ^_^;

The Twins: It's about damn time, lady!

Me: +_+ Do you want me to tell Sammy where you hid _your_ porn?

Hikaru: *Gulp* Um...

Kaoru: *Nervous Twitch* Yeah, about that...

Sammy: Where is it, where is it? TELL ME!

Me: maojdf hasodl adfjaoh

Sammy: O_o ...what?

The Twins: Thank Kami for Duct Tape! :D

P.S. I finally drew that picture I was talking about for _Picking Up the Pieces._ I uploaded it on DeviantART, under the username Shadowsammy.

If this link doesn't work - .com/gallery/12291817#/d4dj9gh - you can also try the link that is posted on my profile.

! pLeAsE rEvIeW !


	14. Chapter 14 Beneath the Mask

~Chapter Fourteen~

Beneath the Mask

_See who I am!__  
__Break through the silence.__  
__Reach for my hand, __  
__Let's show them that we can__  
__Free your mind and find the way. __  
__The world is in our hands;__  
__This is not the end._

_Come into my world;__  
__See through my eyes._

~_See Who I Am,_ by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Takashi placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulled me closer, hugging me tightly. Shyly, I returned the embrace, wrapping my arms around his waist – the only part of him that I could really reach at the moment. I buried my face in the front of green shirt, which was peeking out from between the flaps of his brown, leather jacket. Smiling, I inhaled the spicy smell of his cologne. We rocked back and forth, slowly; over and over. Just holding each other.**

**For the first time in a very long while, I was at peace with myself. I knew that it was true because when I was being held in Takashi's arms – I was home. And everyone knows that there's no place quite like home. Right, Dorothy?**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

I dragged my heavy body through the Host Club, willing my tired feet to make it to our final destination. And just so we're all on the same page, I am _not _referring to the movie of the same name – you know, the one where everyone seems to kick the bucket? Yeah, that one! I don't plan to be casted in one of those films any time soon.

I'm weird, not suicidal.

Of course, my actual destination may very well result in my unfortunate, untimely, and imminent death. One _might_ ask why I believed this to be true and I _might _feel inclined to answer that it is because I am not actually allowed to be here right now. Perhaps it even has something to do with the fact that I accidentally killed Kyoya's brand new iPad last weekend during the 'Kite Catastrophe,' which I relate with capitals because it is now considered a national holiday in seven countries. Mark it on your calendar.

Needless to say, Steve hates my guts…and my sexy good looks.

Consequentially, he banned me from the Third Music Room. I have yet to figure out why the silly boy thinks that I consider this to be a punishment. It's not like I ever _willingly _arrive in this room anyway. Yes, I am aware that I am in the Third Music Room, but one must understand that my brothers threatened me – if I didn't make a surprise visit today, I would have been forced into a _pink_ sundress…with _frills._ While I will admit that what I am wearing right now is almost as bad, it is nothing compared to being dressed like one of Barbie's little sisters. My name is Sammy, not Stacy or Skipper.

"Sammy-chan~!" the Twins cheered happily. "You made it."

_And there is the source of my problems! _I twitched – somewhat spastically, I might add – before I regained control of my nervous system. _Stupid boys are trying to ruin my life! _

"Yes, my darling brothers. I have come to visit you, per your request. Not that I could have stayed away from you for very long," I chirped, smiling sweetly at my younger siblings.

The two girls that had requested them squealed a bunch of nonsense about how cute the three of us were when we interacted, just as I'd predicted they would. One fainted after the other mentioned that their favorite Twincest pair now incorporated a dash of forbidden female incest. Her friend giggled and fanned herself as she continued ranting about the risk of my getting pregnant with the Twins' love children – at the same time.

I bit back an amused snort. _Is that even possible? Hmm… Let's find out, shall we?_

My innocent smile widened and I scampered over to the Twins. My first action was to place a kiss on Kaoru's left cheek and, shortly after that, I hugged Hikaru. This ensured that their faces were being pressed against my sides and under my forearms, the latter of which I was currently using to squeeze the life out of 'em. Trying to rid the world of their manipulative, conniving, and downright evil ways…

Both boys paled and laughed nervously – they knew that my smile and actions were only sweet in appearance. In all actuality, I was trying to suppress the black flames of rage that were burning away at the bottoms of my Japanese sandals. The miserable wretches (the shoes, not the boys) had given me blisters on my feet. Hurt like a bitch. And this _kimono _wasn't exactly my preferred form of clothing either; too long and _way _too girly.

Speaking of girly…

One canary giggled to herself. "I was hoping that the two of you would wear the same _yukatas _in today's cosplay!" Her hands were folded delicately in her lap and she was making Bambi eyes at my youngest brother.

The other tugged at one of her purple hair bows and cooed, "And your older sister is so _sweet!_ I was led to believe that she was a bit of a nightmare, but here she is – holding your hands and caring for the two of you!"

…_a nightmare? _A bullet whistled threw the air and tore into my heart. _I know that it's only a rumor, but…that really hurts. _I felt my heart slowly begin crack under the pressure of my doubts; disintegrating. No amount of glue would be able to prevent what was about to happen – of that, I was certain.

_Am I really that bad of a person?_

"All of the _yukatas _that you see today were actually designed for us by our mother," Hikaru said, easily distracting the girls by focusing on their cosplay. "If you wish, we are willing to take any orders you might have for them."

Bambi squealed and nudged her friend in the ribs; both agreed with one another. "We'd definitely like that, Kaoru-kun!" the two girls cheered.

Hikaru flinched slightly at being named incorrectly, but it was almost imperceptible to the human eye. In fact, his brother and I were probably the only ones that had noticed the faint dimming of his golden eyes. I knew that it still hurt them both very much that no one other than myself could decipher the differences between the two boys. Not that either of them would ever admit it.

In an effort to comfort his brother, Kaoru cheerfully added, "We had a bit of trouble dressing ourselves though, so our Grandmother was the one to put them on us!"

Golden eyes lit up in response. "And it is my duty to take them off, right? Kaoru…" Hikaru purred into his ear.

And what a miraculous recovery! Hikaru passes the ball to Kaoru, who quickly responds with –

"Hikaru! Saying that in front of these girls is so embarrassing!" he whimpered, blushing lightly as his older brother cupped his chin in his hands. "…_Hikaru!_"

"Please let us see!" Begging, they were honestly begging… "We must! It is our duty, as ladies!"

_Touchdown! _I thought, somewhat sadly. _Those girls didn't even notice that the Twins purposely named each other. Neither of them noticed their mistakes._ _Meine armen Brüder…_

"Fooling around again, eh?" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she watched the hugging boys.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized something that none of us had considered – _Haruhi is observant. She might be able to differentiate between them soon, as well! Maybe I should ask her…?_

However, I didn't get the chance to speak with Haruhi because two of her customers crept forward to shyly comment on her traditional attire. When they mentioned that she resembled a young girl, I could not keep myself from sweatdropping. These girls were so dimwitted! For God's sake – I was a ditz, and _I _could tell that she was a girl.

After the girls had chosen to pester Kyoya for a new photo collection, my brothers edged over to the screen separating their areas and inquired after the profit that the evil _Schatten König _had acquired. Apparently, the new merchandise was rather poor and recent sales were mediocre at best. What really scared me, however, was the fact that Kyoya didn't appear worried in the least. It was as though the creep _knew _that things were about to change; drastically.

Of course, if one were to consider the person we were speaking of, well…that was entirely possible. He was totally psycho, er – I mean, _psychic! _Like Shawn Spencer.

I ducked as Kyoya scanned the room, mentally documenting the whereabouts of his friends. Luck was on my side; the Twins continued to pester him, so I managed to scurry away to another corner of the large room before my unwelcome presence had been noted. I dodged the flock of canaries that had migrated to Tamaki's table – all of them preening at his attention – and happily seated myself under an empty table, taking the chance to hide from Steve. After all, I had absolutely _no _desire to incur the wrath of Darth Vader. No _Revenge of the Sith_ for me, man!

"What on Earth…"

"…are you doing _now?_"

I blinked up at my brothers and offered them a sheepish grin. "Um… I am attempting to dig a tunnel to China, but it appears to be impossible," I slowly admitted. "Although, it might be a bit easier if I were one of those little meerkats from _Discovery Channel._"

"You don't say…" Hikaru drawled, one brow quirked as he and his brother crawled under the table to sit with me. "Well, that's good and all, but I do have one question –"

"'Hit me with your best shot~!" I sang, belting the words into his face. "'Fire away~!"

"…thank you, Pat Benatar," Kaoru muttered under his breath, wincing as I hit a particularly high note in my musical remake.

That was kinda rude, now that I think about it. Honestly, I'm no Justin Bieber, but I like to think that I can carry a tune – _with_ or _without_ a handle.

Undeterred, Hikaru continued, "Where are your excavation tools?" The silly boy actually started searching under the carpet for them, as if expecting them to exist or some such nonsense. Ridiculous.

"I was using a spoon, but I seem to have misplaced it," I murmured, tapping my lip in thought before I hesitantly peeked down the collar of my t-shirt, which was decorated with red, white, and blue stars; very patriotic. "Nope. Not in there…"

My brothers exchanged glances, wary of what was to come. "And why were you using a spoon?"

"Because it'll _hurt _more," I announced with a dramatic accent.

_God, I love that movie… _Inwardly, I proceeded to have a fangasm. _Robin Hood: Men in Tights rocks my sox!_ _Especially the yellow ones with the little penguins on 'em._

The Twins sweatdropped. "Right…"

We were silent for a moment, and then – "Wanna build a blanket fort with me?" I cheerfully inquired.

Neither was given the chance to answer because Haruhi suddenly bumped into Kaoru, almost knocking him over in her haste to escape the teary fangirls – all of which had gathered around _my _boyfriend. Well, unofficially. Takashi hadn't actually asked me to be his girlfriend…yet.

Haruhi grunted, rubbing her shoulder as she demanded, "How do you Hosts manage to cry on demand like this? It's insane!" She paused, staring at the floor in shock, and deadpanned, "…so this is the reason."

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and set my chin on her shoulder, wanting to see what it was that she had picked up. The small object was simple in design; it was made of a green glass. _Sparkly~! No…! Must concentrate._ My head cocked to the side as I focused on the label, beyond amused when I read that the bottle contained premium eye drops. Bit my lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. It did not work.

"Let me say this in our defense," Kaoru nervously began. His smile was somewhat coy as he explained the use of eye drops was a common practice among Host Clubs worldwide.

_There are __**more **__of these crazy clubs? _Blanching, as I realized what that meant for gender equality. _Really need to rent a few girls from Lobelia to keep the scales from tipping too far in the boys' direction._

Hikaru was not as embarrassed as his younger brother. "Women are such _suckers _for sensitive men!" he crowed, golden eyes glittering with glee.

Scowling, I poked him in the cheek, as if this would cause him to repent his sins; being a sexist pig was just one of his many offenses. The cheeky little twit patted me on the head, while his _doppelgänger _smirked at me. Oddly enough, I wasn't too terribly mad at the fact that they were speaking and acting in such a demeaning manner. Instead, I found myself smiling at the sudden attention that I was being shown. I was happy – until Haruhi stole the spotlight, that is.

In an attempt to coerce their way back into Haruhi's good graces, the Twins handed her one of the special sweets – shaped like a pumpkin – that had been ordered for today's hosting session. My lips curled into a smirk because _I _knew that the younger girl wasn't very fond of them; she preferred seafood. That smirk promptly fell off my face and I stared at her, stunned, as she happily accepted the sugary treat. Hikaru and Kaoru – _my _brothers – immediately grinned at her expression, declaring the entire situation to be too cute for words.

I was jealous – and of my best friend, at that! The evil Homunculus that is Envy was slowly eating away at my stomach contents; although, that might very well be a bad case of indigestion… Those sweets had a little too much cinnamon in them to be good for my digestive tract. But I will admit it: I was envious of little Haruhi, especially since the Host King and his minions were now cooing over her, as well.

I felt small and insignificant, like an annoyed Edward Elric. But, as my favorite alchemist once said, "Who are you calling 'pipsqueak?' You know, I'd be tall too in heels!"

Everything was silent – never a good sign – so I chanced a look upwards, wondering what had happened to quell the chaos that was the Host Club. Standing at the large doors leading into the club room was a small girl with dirty blonde hair. She was clinging to the marble wall and staring into the room with an odd expression on her face – almost as if we were a disappointment or something. I frowned in thought, trying to remember where I had seen her face.

My gaze shifted to where I knew the omnipotent Steve was lurking in the shadows. _I wonder…is it possible that the two of them know each other? _

My brothers slipped away from the other Hosts and in the direction of the petite girl. They entangled themselves around each other, drifting into _Twincest Tempest _mode as they each offered the girl a red rose, urging her to enter the Ninth Level of Hell. Correction: the Host Club. I personally prefer the former, but you can decide; I'm not picky. Usually.

But, back to the simpering girl…

The stranger was currently blushing and stammering at their collected attempts to lure her into their lair. I rolled my blue eyes, thinking to myself, _Yay! Another airhead. God, I hate her already… _And then she shoved a trembling finger in Tamaki's face and declared him to be a phony. _I take it back; love her! _Countless arrows were lodged within the tender flesh of the fickle Frenchman, each bearing the words: **fool**, **narcissist**, and even **commoner**! Delighted; I was absolutely delighted. And I was filled with awe at such accurate name-calling. _Marry me, nameless stranger…!_

After Tamaki had fainted – and copyrighted the _solo slow motion _– the presence of his evil classmate became known to the likes of the Nameless One. Her lips parted in shock as she gazed openly at his face. Hazel eyes lit up with recognition and she cried, "Kyoya-sama~!" before gracefully diving into his arms. The rest of us stared stupidly at the scene, everyone undoubtedly thinking the same thing: _Say what?_

We all lazily seated ourselves on the sofas, waiting for explanation. Steve refused to give one, so we listened as _Miss Renge _related their romantic interactions. She claimed that it was love at first sight – for her, at least. Apparently, the Shadow King has such a large heart that he chose to spend the majority of his spare time caring for wilting flowers and injured stray cats.

The Twins were rightfully wondering – "Who the hell is she talking about?"

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer to their question. I personally believed her to be delusional; however, it wasn't my place to go spitting such venomous words at the new girl. After all, I'd already been a victim of _that_ bit of nonsense. Been there; done that. I even got a free T-Shirt!

"I could _never_ be wrong!" Renge haughtily declared with her nose in the air. "He is such a nice person. And he never asks for _anything_ in return!" Her face was glowing with adoration – for the egoist, of all people.

_What a poor, unfortunate soul. _I thought dryly. _She is __**so**__ gonna die at the hands of the merciless Shadow King, even if he's right and she __**is **__hallucinating. Or fantasizing. Role-playing…? Eh, whatever._

Thus, it really came as no great surprise when we found ourselves in the Third Music Room the very next day, at the mercy of our new 'manager.' Simply stated, Renge was wreaking havoc. Firstly, the girl had tried to poison poor Mitsukuni with her burnt cookies, which could have easily been classified as a concealed weapon of some sorts. On school grounds, too! Shame on her. Secondly, Renge had chased a panicked Takashi around the room after he'd successfully managed to rescue his dying cousin. And last, but certainly not least…

She snapped; completely lost her marbles. And all over a glass of milk! Come on – it wasn't as if it whad been spilled or anything! So why was the crazy girl in such a rotten mood all of the sudden, eh? I mean, other than the fact that she was French… Damn, bipolar bunch of people, if you ask me. Of course, I was American, so that might have something to do with it, too. Smiley face.

"Other than Kyoya-sama, your characterization is simply not good enough! Mediocre!" Renge snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at Tamaki, the Fake Prince. "Every member of this club lacks a dark, shadowy side."

On an on… Maiden this, and maiden that. Kyoya this, and Kyoya that. I felt like I was guest starring on an episode of _Peanuts. _The only sound that I could actually _hear_ coming from her mouth was _Wa-wa-wa. _So it should be expected that I quickly chose to tune her out. Instead of listening to her useless gibberish, I dug my black iPod from within the depths of my _kimono_. After I had set the thin device on shuffle, I stuck the buds in my ears, which effectively eradicated the sounds of her nasally whining.

I was jamming to _You Make Me Feel_ by Cobra Starship – and by jamming, I mean dancing provocatively and singing along with the song under my breath – when I realized that everyone was staring at me with uneasy expressions. _Was my dancing really that scary?_

"…may I help you, gentlemen?"

A very evil smile crawled across her lips as Renge said, "You, my dear, do not need a shadowy side."

Her brown eyes had darkened, almost to the point that they appeared black; demonic. She looked like a monster – a _cannibalistic _monster.

I sincerely hoped that I wasn't on the menu.

"You are a worthless cause. There is no need to change your character because it already reeks of darkness," Renge breathed. She watched me carefully, gauging my reaction before she declared, "The jokes and the pranks, everything that you are now… All of it is a _lie!_"

My breath caught in my throat. _That's not possible! How…? _

"You are wondering how I came to know this," Renge stated, rather than asked. "It's really quite simple: I can see right through you."

The words were stuck, not even passing from my frenzied thoughts and to my gaping mouth. I felt as though someone had flipped a switch in my brain; on to off. As if I'd been paralyzed with fear. My entire body was frozen, practically numb with the realization that someone – a complete stranger – had seen through my façade. Someone had stripped me of my costume, ripped away my mask. The glass heart that I had fought so hard to hide, to protect…

It shattered.

* * *

***Author's Note***

And now, we get to the part of the story that reflects Sammy's past. In other words - "Picking Up the Pieces." :D But it will continue to be a humorous story, just with a bit of angst/drama tossed in for good measure!

By the way, don't forget to check out that picture that I mentioned was on DeviantART. Just go there, type 'Shadowsammy' in the box, and visit my profile. The picture is called "OHSHC: Picking Up the Pieces" and it's on the left side of the page, towards the middle. Please tell me what you think of it, okay?

Thanks for reading! ;)


	15. Chapter 15 Sticks and Stones

~Chapter Fifteen~

Sticks and Stones

_It takes me falling to the ground__  
__To admit to fully needing you.__  
__Then when I'm breathing my last breath:__  
__"Come and save me," I will cry to you.__  
__'Cause pride has not let me say…_

_I am the broken.__  
__I am the bruised.__  
__I am the poor ones.__  
__I have been used._

~_Song for the Broken,_ by BarlowGirl

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**The words were stuck, not even passing from my frenzied thoughts and to my gaping mouth. I felt as though someone had flipped a switch in my brain; on to off. As if I'd been paralyzed with fear. My entire body was frozen, practically numb with the realization that someone – a complete stranger – had seen through my façade. Someone had stripped me of my costume, ripped away my mask. The glass heart that I had fought so hard to hide, to protect…**

**It shattered.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Once inside a tiny stall, I hastily locked its latch and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. I slowly sank to the ceramic tiles, absently noting that they were green with yellow flowers; honeysuckle. It had been years since I'd seen anything remotely similar to the flowers that had grown wild around my childhood home, clinging to the bricks like spider webs.

_Home… _My heart ached and I wrapped my arms around my chest in an effort to ease the pain. _I want to go __**home!**_

Tears trickled down my face and I put a hand to my mouth, trying to stifle the shaky sobs that were being ripped from my chest – one after another. I tried to bury the hurt deep inside, as I always did, but nothing I did seemed to work this time. Not the humming, singing, or even the staged conversations between my imaginary 'multiple personalities.' Absolutely nothing was working.

_I'm so selfish. I was given the chance to live with a new family, one that loves me, and all I want is to go back to my old home – to my real family. _Blood was pounding in my ears. I clutched at my head, whimpering in pain. _But they're gone… Daddy and meine Mutti. Little Sarah. All gone. Forever._

My fingers curled into my palm, nails digging into the tender flesh. I stared at my left hand, not really considering the consequences of my next action, and then - I slammed my fist into the brick wall that created the back to the bathroom stall. Bit back a scream as the bones in my hand crunched together. …more tears. No shit, right?

But… _Oh my, God._ It really hurt. _Make it go away. Please… Just make it go away. _It hurt so much. _Please, please…_

Even so, the pain in my hand – which was already swelling and more than likely broken – was _nothing_ compared to the cold, empty feeling that was creeping into my chest. It felt as though someone had forcefully shoved a handful of icy snow down my throat. I couldn't talk, couldn't swallow, couldn't _breathe _around the giant lump_._

"Excuse me, but is Sammy-chan in here?"

I startled at the sudden words, even though they were spoken softly; barely whispered. In fact, I might not have even heard them had I still been crying as loudly as I had only a moment ago. My sobs were quiet now and, aside from the occasional sniffle, had calmed to the point that one might mistake the sound for a bad case of the hiccups.

_Just ignore her. _I harshly instructed myself. _Pretend that you aren't here. Just pretend._

The unmistakable sound of heels clicking on the tiles reached my ears. I heard her walking through the restroom, probably checking under each of the stalls for my whereabouts. The black, pointy shoes finally clicked to a stop outside of the stall that I was currently occupying. …okay, I'll admit it: I was _hiding_ in the stall. Happy now?

"…Sammy-chan?"

I didn't answer. _Go away._

Being the rich girl that she is, the newcomer simply slipped her credit card through the crack in the door and unlocked the latch, sliding it to the right. The door opened slowly. It creaked faintly as it was pulled towards the young woman and she warily stepped towards my shaking form. I stared at her reproachfully, silently begging her to leave me alone. She gasped softly, a small hand reaching up to cover her mouth, shocked at what she saw: broken pieces of a puzzle that once was whole.

"Oh, honey," she murmured. Her smile dimmed as she reached forward to wrap her arms around me. "It's okay. Everything will be okay."

_How could you possibly know that? _I wanted to ask her that question, but the words were stuck in my throat, glued to my larynx like undercooked rice. _And how…how do you know that I'm so broken? _

Her arms tightened around my shoulders and I flinched when the unexpected movement jostled my left arm. I cradled the wounded hand to my chest, trying to ignore the sad expression that rested upon her face as she stared at the swollen limb. Her green eyes were brimming with an emotion that I was very familiar with: pity.

I hated being pitied.

"What are you even doing in here anyway, Kotoko-chan?" I mumbled, somewhat sourly.

My classmate smiled faintly, understanding the true meaning behind my words, and said, "I went to ask the Host Club when their next opening would be and I found the entire room in chaos. That strange Frenchwoman is in there, characterizing them all as fiends and demanding that they star in her film." She snorted. "Or some other nonsense."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "That girl is absolutely nuts – batshit crazy. And not the good kind either…"

Stupid bitch just had to come along and shatter the walls that I had so carefully constructed around my very soul. Hell, not even Kyoya had seen through my disguise and that asshole saw through _everything. _

Stupid Renge. Stupid Shadow King. …stupid Sammy.

"Indeed," Kotoko said. She laughed softly, obviously amused at my observations.

I turned to face her, wondering why it was that I could never quite bring myself to hate her. After all, she frequently visited the Host Club and – worse yet – only designated Mitsukuni and Takashi. But as the shy type, she generally only spoke with the latter of the two (…when he actually spoke, that is.) And with her shiny black hair and bright green eyes, one could easily label her as an exotic beauty and honestly mean it. Any and all compliments given to this girl were spoken without falsity.

Despite this, it really was impossible to hate her. Kotoko was too nice of a person and she never had a mean thing to say about anyone. That was more (much more) than could be said for the majority of the fangirls that attended this school.

Kotoko was quiet for a minute. "I believe that there is a common saying in your country of America. 'Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.' That is true, yes?"

And the scary part of the matter? She had spoken in English – fluently. I stared at her, stunned. It had been many years since I had heard one of my native languages spoken to me so clearly, and by what I considered to be a foreigner ignorant to the ways of my father's country. Apparently, the students of Ouran were expected to be fluent in English or some other foreign language. Damn rich bastards…

"I am sorry," she murmured, seemingly ashamed of herself. "My English is not so good."

"'Not _good?_'" I croaked, eyes bulging as I continued staring – quite rudely, I'm sure. "Well, yeah! That might be due to the fact that it's _great!_ That was amazingly fluent!"

Kotoko smiled, blushing prettily as she thanked me for my kind words. Kind words… Hell, had she expected me to be mean and criticize her pronunciation? Of course, everyone else seemed to think that I was a nasty, sarcastic bitch. It wouldn't surprise me if the older girl thought the same of me.

I sighed, doing my best to shove the depressing thoughts aside. Now that I had someone to speak to, it wasn't quite so hard to hide the worry and pain. I would have to thank Kotoko for that small reprieve someday.

"You know, your brothers are worried sick about you," Kotoko suddenly declared, as if she had just remembered why she had chosen to visit the restroom, besides the obvious reason one generally had to do so.

Caught by surprise, my head snapped upwards and swiveled in her direction. Disbelief was clearly written on my face.

She must have seen my wary expression because she finally admitted, "Your brothers pulled me aside after I'd completed my errand and told me that the new girl had upset you. Neither of them could find you, so they asked me to check the girls' restrooms."

My cheeks flushed with shame. Honestly, I had known that the boys would never check the female facilities, in spite of their mischievous natures. They were pranksters, not perverts. That was why I had immediately thought to hide away in the girls' restroom, far away from the prying eyes of Renge…or Ayanokoji and her loyal followers.

"I really appreciate you doing that," I whispered, closing my eyes to avoid the directness of her stare. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Eventually, I heard her shift, as she was probably standing and preparing to leave. "Are you returning to the Host Club?" she inquired, brushing away the dirt that had gathered on her yellow dress. "They do appear to be quite worried about you. Especially Mori-kun."

_Yeah, right. They're too busy fawning over Haruhi to worry about little ole me._ I thought glumly. Aloud, I said, "…no. Not any time soon, at least."

Humming in thought and tapping the toes of her shoes on the ceramic tiles. "Then would you like me to send someone in here for you?" Kotoko asked. She placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

"Yes, please," I murmured. My words were muffled because I had buried my face in my dusty jeans, but she appeared to understand. "…thank you, Kotoko-chan."

The door had just shut, when she whispered, "You're welcome, honey."

Not even five minutes later, I could hear the sound of shoes slapping against the hallway floor, even though I was seated in the stall farthest away from the bathroom doors. My shoulders tightened and I waited silently for my brothers to enter. I was uneasy, to say the least. Not knowing how they would react because – to put it simply – the younger boys were often unpredictable: like Jell-O.

_That's right, Sammy – distract yourself with another one of your stupid jokes. Do just what Renge claims you do. _The bitter thoughts were unbidden, but warranted nonetheless. _Prove her right._

Seriously though, it was a seemingly solid food, until you poked at the sticky mess with a spoon. And then it…_wiggled_, as if it were alive or something! I had always wanted to contact the manufacturer and ask if this had been intended by the original creator, but I'd never quite had the guts to hear the answer.

_I'm such a coward._ I thought angrily. _Can't even chase after the answer to a simple question without fretting over the details._

Once again, the door was opened, but this time it was done in haste. I slowly got to my feet, hiding my left hand behind my back as I exited the stall, not wanting to worry my brothers. The silly boys worried enough about me as it was.

"…_Onee_-chan," Kaoru whispered, his golden eyes shining with tears as he reached forward and pulled me into a hug.

_He called me…_ My chest tightened as I recalled my earlier thoughts – selfish thoughts – berating myself for wishing that I'd never had the need to meet these two wonderful boys. _It's been so long since anyone has referred to me as their big sister; an eternity._

Wearily, I closed my eyes, leaning into the warm embrace and resting my head against his lean chest. _Kaoru… _I hugged him tightly, silently begging him for forgiveness. _Please, Kaoru. _A warm hand brushed away the tears that still lingered in my eyelashes and I turned my face into the touch. _Hikaru… _Sobbing as I clutched tightly at my siblings in everything but blood.

_I'm so sorry, meine Lieblinge. _

The Twins continued to hold me as they ushered me through the buildings. Everything was a blur as we hurried down the halls – the rooms, the lockers, and even the people. It was all meshed into one long, pink strip. Nothing was remotely familiar about any of these things, despite the fact that I had attended Ouran for almost three months now. Three...long…months.

I bit my lip to quell the urge to cry. No one else should have to see me fall apart. I didn't even want my little brothers to witness such a shameful thing, yet here they were right beside me. Hikaru and Kaoru were always there for me, even though I had hated them on sight when the three of us were introduced, just six years ago. _…has it really only been six years? _

Vaguely, I registered the sound of a Hitachiin limousine pulling up the curb, tires screeching and gravel flying everywhere – a clear sign that it was RJ behind the wheel. Although I was happy that the Twins had the foresight to call _my _chauffer – a man that actually liked me – as opposed to any of the other judgmental staff members, I made a mental note to check the legality of his license when the opportunity arose. Crazy man drove like a bat out of Hell.

After the Twins and I had climbed into the backseat, RJ rolled the privacy window down and turned to survey the three of us. His gaze swept over the Twins, both of who were rather unkempt and flustered, and then shot to me. The chauffer winced. Obviously, my tired, sweaty, and rumpled appearance was not a pretty sight. …oh, come on. It couldn't be _that _bad.

"Damn, girl," he exclaimed in shock. Amber eyes widened as they came to linger on my tearstained face. "You look like shit."

Ah, fuck – who asked him anyway?

"Thanks so _very_ much for your _highly_ valued opinion, Ryouta," I snarled at him, blue eyes narrowing in anger. "Whatever would I do without your input?"

If that wasn't considered a prime example of sarcasm, then I was obviously no longer fluent in that language. Too many – German, English, Japanese, and now Sarcasm – mixing in my head for me to make much sense of them these days, it seems.

RJ stiffened, expression hardening as he blandly said, "Ah, right. I apologize for my rude behavior, Miss Sammy."

_Ouch. That was below the belt. _I kept my thoughts to myself, simply because RJ was the type to fret over quarrels and insults. _I'll give him some time to calm down and, when we get to the Manor, I will apologize._

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, none of us really knowing what to say to one another now that the chaos of the afternoon had been contained and swept under the proverbial rug. The Twins still had trouble dealing with feelings other than their own – even some of mine were still foreign to them – and RJ never spoke when he was angry.

As for myself… Well, let's just say that I had a tendency to dig myself into a deeper hole when I was angry or nervous. I suffered from the Open Mouth, Insert Foot Disease. Or, in this case, open coffin, insert Sammy.

With a sigh, RJ turned onto the final road that led the way to the Hitachiin Manor. I watched him run a hand through his black hair, knowing that the young man had probably already forgiven me. Even so, that didn't excuse my behavior.

"I am so sorry, RJ. I…I really didn't mean it. Probably shouldn't really use this as an excuse, but I had an absolutely miserable day," I softly explained, visibly deflating as I stared down at my swollen hand. It still hurt.

The young man said nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch.

"Again, I'm sorry for snapping at you," I whispered into the silence of the large, mostly empty passenger cabin of the limousine.

And with a small, but heartfelt apology, he was back to normal again. Just like that. RJ was quite the happy-go-lucky sort of guy, though it might not appear that way to most. He merely waved my words away with a shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I probably would have reacted in a similar manner had someone said something that rude to me – especially if I'd just had a really bad day," RJ admitted with a forgiving smile.

Kaoru patted me on the head after the chauffer had spoken; such a thing was a clear sign of his approval. I blinked up at him in surprise. It was rare that the younger boy thought to judge my words or actions. The phrase 'Once in a blue moon' certainly applied here. Hikaru, on the other hand, only smiled down at me. He ruffled my hair as we exited the car and made our way up the circular driveway and towards the pathway leading to Hitachiin Manor.

The boys quickly jogged up the front stairs and through the large, pastel green doors, but I turned around once more to look at the limousine. RJ lifted his hand in farewell and I did the same, waving as he drove down the driveway and around to the back of the house, to the garages. Against the wishes of my adoptive parents and their staff, I would probably visit the older man later tonight, and more than likely with a shopping bag full of junk food pilfered from the overly stocked kitchen pantry – a small token of my apology.

Well, maybe not so small; RJ loved junk food more than the newly released volumes of _Black Butler_…and that was a lot.

"Sammy! Oh, my God. I was so worried about you, chickadee!"

Without warning, I suddenly found myself caught in a vice-like grip, practically gasping for air as Ellen held me in what _she _liked to refer as 'an affectionate hug,' but what everyone _else_ referred to as a crushing embrace. In other words, she was currently squeezing the life out of me; I was now approximately twenty-six years old and counting. As Steve often said, "Where has my youth gone?"

Ellen shakily exhaled, still clutching me to her chest, and explained, "Hikaru and Kaoru called me earlier, demanding to know if you'd come home after school. I wasn't sure, so I decided to check in with RJ, but _he_ didn't know _either._"

Her voice had cracked on the last word. Such obvious worry was against Ellen's nature (it was a sign of weakness apparently), so I knew instantly that I had truly scared her. My maid may have known me longer than anyone else in this country, but she didn't know the inner workings of my mind. As of that moment, Ellen had finally been made aware of the fact that I was suffering from depression.

Yes, I would admit that I was generally a happy person, but I had never quite gotten over the death of my biological family. Never quite gave in to the temptation to mourn. No… My heart had never been given the chance to heal.

So here I was – broken, but not alone. Not anymore. Now, I had Kouta and Yuzuha – my adoptive parents – and my little brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. Add Ellen, RJ, and Tai into the mix…and I had a family again.

"Hurry up, would ya?" Kaoru called down the stairs, red hair barely visible over the obscenely giant, potted plant that was placed on one of the wooden banisters.

Hikaru shoved his brother to the side, cupping his mouth with his hands to shout: "Yeah! Get your big, white ass – _ouch, Kaoru!_" He rubbed the tender spot on his scalp (apparently, his brother had pulled his hair) and grumbled, "…I was just kidding."

"Yeah, but does _she _know that, Hikaru?" Kaoru demanded angrily with his hands on his thin hips. Which was an über gay pose, I might add.

The Twins continued bickering as I ran up the steps, taking them two at a time and praying to every deity in existence that I wouldn't fall flat on my face. Not that I'd ever admit that aloud… Of course, I was extremely clumsy, so there was an 87% chance of such a thing occurring; approximately. _See, Mister Wetzel? I __**am **__capable of applying what I learned in your Probability and Statistics class to real life!_

"Oi! Are you even listening to us?" Hikaru demanded. He glared down his nose at me much like Severus Snape would…had I been Harry Potter, which I was not.

I blinked, staring up at the Twins in surprise. "Um…no?"

Kaoru sighed. "She was definitely thinking about that evil math teacher again," he muttered under his breath.

…_he just read my mind. Like Steve! _I thought to myself, sweatdropping. _Oh, that wasn't creepy at all._

I ignored my clairvoyant brothers in favor of opening my bedroom door. Once in the room, I flipped the light switch and moved over to my antique desk. I threw my backpack underneath it and sat down in my blue swivel chair, leaning back and placing my feet on the nearby ottoman. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru and Kaoru enter the room – hands now free of heavy books and uniform jackets. The two boys flopped down on my bed, making themselves comfortable on the blue _Kingdom Hearts _bedspread.

Now that we were comfortable, we could get down to business.

"So, Sammy-chan… Do you feel the need for revenge?" Hikaru asked, examining his nails in a bored manner.

Hikaru was more vicious than his younger brother and, as of this moment, was clearly more bloodthirsty – kinda like the Godfather, minus the cat and the nifty accent. Oh! And he didn't have any followers in the _yakuza_ as of yet. He wouldn't be placing them on the payroll until next year.

As the more organized of the pair, Kaoru quickly chimed in with his question. "Have you thought of any ideas or plans yet, or are we starting from scratch with this one?" His golden eyes were eager as he turned to face me.

I hesitated, not entirely sure if that was the best route to take in a matter such as this. Renge was the daughter of an important man, one that was obviously involved in the Ootori family's dealings. Not only would I be risking _their _wrath, but the wrath of Kyoya, as well. Though I was loath to admit it, the Shadow King still scared the _scheiẞe _out of me, more so than the rest of his family or friends. Scary mother fucker, that one.

But then again, he _had _merely stood there and watched as every aspect of my being was dissected and analyzed – laid out for the entire world to see…

Ah, to Hell with it. I wanted revenge. And badly, too.

The Twins were waiting for my decision with baited breath – honestly, were they even breathing? – so I solemnly nodded my assent. "Full speed ahead, lads."

"Good…" Hikaru started with a wicked smile.

"…we'll get started…" Kaoru continued, clapping his hands together.

"…right away!"

I grinned, eager to immerse myself in an epic prank once again. Forget what Renge said, my jokes and pranks were _not _solely a means of hiding my true nature. I was a prankster – always had been; always would be. Nothing that she said could or would ever change that. After all, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words would never hurt me.

* * *

***Author's Note***

I am so sorry that is late. Hell, I had such frequent updates for a while, too! XD

But, alas - shit happened. :( First, my entire family got really sick; passing around Sinusitis apparently. Second, there was a death in my family. Lastly, my final exams are coming up in a few weeks, so there has been loads of homework to do for my college classes. (...yay.)

Anyway, here it is, just like I promised - humor with a dash of angst. In the next chapter, we will return to primarily humor and romance. Episode Five!

Later, peeps! :D


	16. Chapter 16 Kiss the Girl

~Chapter Sixteen~

Kiss the Girl

_The in and out of dating got me all confused.__  
__I built up expectations and I'm feeling used.__  
__Seems that everybody's into fast food; __  
__Everybody's into quick.__  
__I want someone to take the time – fine dining, not rushing._

_Tell me: how many frogs do I have to kiss…__  
__Before I find my prince, before I find my prince._

~_Frogs and Princes,_ by Natasha Bedingfield

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**I grinned, eager to immerse myself in an epic prank once again. Forget what Renge said, my jokes and pranks were _not _solely a means of hiding my true nature. I was a prankster – always had been; always would be. Nothing that she said could or would ever change that. After all, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words would never hurt me.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

I smirked at the little cat that I'd doodled in the margins of my notebook paper. With a flourish, I signed my initials near the edge of the doodle, mentally congratulating myself on creating such an accurate drawing of Beelzeneff. It was a damn good replica, even if I do say so myself. Hell, it even had the same evil, little grin that the original voodoo doll did. Neko-chan would be so proud of me!

_Speaking of my darling Neko, I wonder if the Black Magic club is holding a séances any time soon? _I wondered, poking at the cast on my fractured left hand as I pondered the answer to this very important question. _Really hope so… Especially since I need to talk to him and explain his part in our plan in further detail. _

Mitsukuni cocked his head to the side. "…why are you grinning like that, Sammy-chan?"

I ignored his whispered question, mainly because I had been ignoring the members of the Host Club for several days now, including Haruhi. However, my smile widened drastically, signifying that I had indeed heard my (much) shorter classmate. Instead of answering him, I focused on the rest of my notebook paper, the majority of which was covered in the details of the _Ultimately Nasty Instigation Concerning Our Remarkable Neko _by_ Sammy, Hikaru, and Kaoru Exclusively! _

It is also known to its creators – affectionately – as the _Unicorn Shake_; for short, since we've been saying the entire name for close to three days now. And, saying that over and over can _really _begin to grate on one's nerves, especially since it is quite tedious to shout that many words at one another as we pass in the hallways while traveling to our respective classrooms.

So…yay, for monikers!

Most of the steps on the worn sheet of paper had already been crossed out, meaning that the preparations for the plan were almost complete. Now, Hikaru just had to locate the missing green berets that were needed for the _Which One is Hikaru _game, and Kaoru needed to finish editing the picture of Haruhi that I had managed to procure.

And **no** – I refused to tell anyone how I had the good fortune to stumble across Steve's computer password. Nor would I mention the fact that I hacked into his files, which included over a dozen pictures of the adorable Haruhi. Why the fuck was it always Haruhi? Not that I _wanted _the crazy Schatten König to keep documentation of my epic awesomeness; however, it would have been nice to know that Steve loved his little blue dog. Sigh.

For those of you that wish to know, his username was _The Shadow King; _his password was _Heir to the Throne._ …yes, it was rather amusing, wasn't it?

Moving on, I also needed to convince the amazingly scary Neko to part with one of his wooden voodoo dolls – the ones that he kept under lock and key in one of the countless rooms in his dungeon. Very Spanish Inquisition of him, don't you think? Needless to say, we only had three steps left to complete.

_Come to think of it, simply telling Neko that his magical powers of doom were needed was __**probably **__not a good idea._ I mused in retrospect.

The silly cat had quite the vendetta against the Host Club, not that I had any reason to consider this a _bad_ thing. On the contrary! It was wonderful, considering that I was currently working on a plot to undermine them, as well. With my trusty Marauder's Map – also known as the _Unicorn Shake _plan – I would successfully rid myself of Lucius Malfoy and his band of slimy Slytherin stooges.

…I meant to say: Tamaki and the members of the Host Club, but I suppose my previous statement will work in its place, seeing as they are both blondes.

Speaking of handsome blondes, I found myself wondering if Neko believed that the Twins and I had given him the liberty to change Tamaki into a frog. _Snicker, snicker. _After all, the crazy boy _was _French. _Ha! French…frog. Oh, that's good._

"Is there something that you wish to share with the rest of the class, Steel-san?"

Ah, the sweet voice of my immensely annoyed _sensei_...!It was like music to my ears. Well, right up until the very moment that he began to grit his teeth in annoyance, that is. That man should really see a dentist about that nasty habit. He might need braces, perhaps a retainer.

"After all, you really seem to be enjoying yourself," he dryly added, to which the majority of the class laughed. Takashi and Mitsukuni merely frowned at him in annoyance. In spite of this, the teacher smiled smugly and raised a hand to calm the class. "Care to share, my dear?"

My eyes widened, practically emulating innocence as I chirped, "No, sir! …okay, I lied. Do you remember when you sent me to find your stapler at the beginning of class?"

He nodded uncertainly, clearly unsure if it was safe for him to answer this strange question.

"I wanted to tell you that that I found an 'itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie, yellow polka-dot bikini' in your desk drawer," I sang cheerfully, adding the corresponding dance moves as I did so.

Complete and utter SiLeNcE.

The class promptly burst into laughter again; however, this time it appeared to be _with_ me and not _at _me. Mitsukuni choked on the crumbs of a piece of cake that he had secretly been inhaling – er, _eating _– before joining in with his own sweet, bubbly laugh. Even Takashi cracked a smile and emitted a small chuckle at my shenanigans.

The teacher blanched, and then promptly began speaking in English. "Miss Steel, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept this information to yourself should the situation arise where someone in authority inquires after your knowledge of such a thing."

Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, gathering at the corners of his beady eyes. The balding man dabbed at his face with a clean handkerchief before returning it to his pocket. After a moment of his continued fidgeting – in which I was greatly reminded of Peter Pettigrew – I decided to have mercy on his poor soul. May he rest in peace.

Thoughtfully, I tapped my lower lip. "I suppose that I could do so, but my secrecy comes at a price, Yamaguchi-sensei," I drawled with a lazy smile.

Mister Yamaguchi released a weary sigh. "Very well, Miss Steel. What is it that you require in return for your silence?" He rubbed at his tired, brown eyes with a shaking hand.

"It's really quite simple. All you need to do is let me leave in…" I glanced at the digital clock that was hanging on the classroom wall. Forty minutes until class ended, eh? "…five minutes. That should give me more than enough time to complete my errands."

He sweatdropped. "That's…all? There is really nothing else that you wish to include in your demands?"

_What am I – a kidnapper? _I thought with amusement. _Honestly, I prefer to play the role of burned spy, if you don't mind! Michael Westen is totally beast. Sexy, too! Cue perverted grin. _

"Nope~!" I swung my feet under the desk, seeing as I couldn't quite reach the floor when seated in the chairs at this school. "Nothing at all, _sensei._"

"…just a hall pass?" Mister Yamaguchi clarified, eyes narrowed warily at the sight of my deceptively innocent smile. Sugar, spice, and everything nice, I was certainly not.

I stuck a pencil down the cast on my left arm and scratched at the itching skin. "Preferably one that is _signed _for yours truly, but yes, that is it in a nutshell."

_Itchy, itchy…!_

I really shouldn't have punched that wall last week because – let's face it – this cast was most inconvenient. Last Saturday, I'd wanted to spend the entire day hosting a video game marathon, but holding the nunchuk in my left hand was next to impossible! And I was not a court jester, so I could not juggle both the Wii Remote _and_ the nunchuk. Alas, my Saturday was _not _spent playing _the_ _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. I couldn't even play _Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn_, which only required one remote!

No, I spent my weekend watching reruns of _the Brady Bunch _instead_._ Which was not my idea of fun…at all.

"Deal!" the exasperated teacher cried, diving for a stack of blank passes that graced the corner of his desk like the Holy Grail.

He was more than likely afraid that I would take my offer from the table. Ha, as if! When I played poker, I had a tendency to bluff, not fold. _…sucker!_

I immediately set about shoving my blueprints and textbooks into the depths of my gluttonous backpack. Next, I placed my pencils and pumpkin erasers (leftovers from trick-or-treating last year) in my Yoshi purse. And, finally, I slid my bare feet back into my green converse, both of which had black laces. In other words: they matched my green long-sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. I loved Slytherin colors!

Once that was done, I skipped over to Mister Yamaguchi's desk and retrieved my Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free card. Mitsukuni and Takashi made to follow me as I bolted from the classroom, intent upon passing Go and collecting two hundred dollars; however, our _sensei_ had the good sense to threaten them into staying seated. Thus, I was left to scamper through the hallways without any hindrances.

_Nice try, boys! But this girl has some mischief to attend to! _I crowed gleefully…in my mind, of course. It does not do to say such incriminating things aloud. _Gonna make the Marauders proud! …I love you, Sirius Black, even if you __**are**__ madly in love with Remus Lupin._

After a few minutes of playful scampering, I found the classroom that I was searching for: the chemistry lab! No, I wasn't visiting said lab to acquire any dangerous chemicals – I wanted to _annoy _the members of the Host Club, not _kill _them. It's kinda hard to date the guy that you have a crush on when he's dead. Unless he's a vampire. And he isn't. …I think.

I knocked on the wooden door and, upon receiving the signal to enter, skipped into the room with a cheeky grin on my face. Damn, I was in such a good mood! There was nothing in this vast world that could ruin my day, not even the unexpected appearance of the one and only…Shadow King! Cue evil theme music: _Akumajo Dracula Medley._

_Damn. There aren't any descendents of the Belmont bloodline attending this school, are there?_

"Miss Steel, why are you in my classroom?" Steve demanded with a frown etched upon his face. His fingers gripped a glass beaker like a drowning man would a life saver.

…and _no,_ I am not referring to the gummy ones, although they are quite delicious.

I smirked up at him in amusement. "Honestly, Ootori-san. I know that you're accustomed to ruling the kingdom that is the Host Club, but you have no power here. This is _not _your domain, Ganondorf," I slowly explained, as if I were talking to a toddler. Ruffled his inky black hair for good measure.

His right eyebrow just twitched. Success! I have irked the Shadow King. Mwahahahaha!

"Is there something that you need, young lady?"

I smiled at the chemistry teacher, an older woman that appeared quite kind, if not a little eccentric. Ah, well – who am I to judge?

"Yes, ma'am," I chirped. "I need to borrow Nekozawa-san for a little while. If you can spare his overwhelming genius, that is."

The older woman chuckled, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she did so. "I like your style, kid. Just show me your pass and, if everything checks out, I will certainly loan you the use of my most prized student," she said with an amused smirk.

With an elegant bow, I held the small slip of pink paper towards the chemistry teacher. She quickly scanned over the signature – "Advanced Physics and Astronomy, eh? Pretty hard class…" – before summoning Ferris Bueller to the front of the classroom.

"Yes, Hayashi-sensei?" Neko politely inquired. His nose was still buried in the chemistry textbook, so he had yet to notice my presence. "Did you need me for something?"

Miss Hayashi raised an eyebrow at her favorite student. "It appears that you have other matters to attend to, my boy. Please make sure that you copy the notes from a fellow student, and don't forget to complete pages seventy-seven through eighty in your lab book."

"But, what am I to do now?" he asked, apparently confused at this sudden change in his schedule. Baljeet was still not aware that Buford had cleared any and all previous events in his precious timetable.

In response, I cheerfully handed him his backpack – which I had packed mere seconds ago – and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door. Ignoring his feeble protests, I shut it behind us and ambled down the hallway, doing my best to stay within the white tiles and not the pink ones. Neko finally caught up with me when I had resorted to loitering outside the Third Music Room whilst I prepared to instigate my next step.

He held up a hand as he bent over, panting a few words. Sounded a bit like – "Wait a minute!"

Clearly, he was not used to being so physically active. Hikaru and Kaoru frequently claimed that it was difficult to keep up with me when I was intent upon a mission – not that I had ever believed their words; pretty little liars. I patiently waited for Master Neko to recover his strength and then made my way into the vacant room, slipping by several tall, marble pillars and over to the secret door that I had discovered yesterday afternoon.

It led into the dark belly of the dungeons and I was honestly expecting Professor Snape to leap from behind the door at moment to quiz me on the most common place to find a bezoar – _the stomach of a goat._ Duh!

"Where are you taking me…? What are we doing? And why did I have to skip the rest of my chemistry class to participate in your tomfoolery?" Neko queried with a whine.

…'_tomfoolery?'_

With an amused snort, I rolled my eyes. "When you finally quit bombarding me with questions, I will actually _answer _some of them," I drawled. "Patience is a virtue, young Neko-chan."

Neko flushed, his pale cheeks now tinted with blotches of red. "Ah, right. Sorry about that, Sammy-senpai." He noisily cleared his throat, bowed, and motioned for me to continue onwards. I smugly did just that.

"Firstly, we are going to your wonderful Black Magic Club. And, before you ask, this is a backdoor that I discovered recently. Secondly, we are going to go over the details for the _Unicorn Shake _plan! Lastly, it is imperative that I complete my part of the plan _before _the Host Club arrives," I blurted with a nervous twitch of my hands.

The blonde male stared blankly at me. "So _this_ is the reason that I had to skip the remainder of my favorite class?"

"Yep," I chirped, bouncing on the balls of my feet in anticipation. Back and forth, back and forth.

He scowled at me, not pleased in the least. With that said, I had to give him credit for keeping his mouth shut. Thankfully, it appeared that Neko didn't want to accidentally curse me. I had to admit that I wasn't very fond of the thought of being turned into a frog. Nor did I wish to have to _kiss_ any frogs. I had already found my Prince Charming – thank you very _much_.

"…I'm going back to class," he deadpanned, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and making his way to the double doors.

"_No!_" I wailed, clutching at his black robes in my desperation. "Please don't leave, Neko-chan!" Groveling at his feet like Gríma Wormtongue from _The Lord of the Rings._

Neko sighed, almost sucking the curtains down his windpipe at the same time. "Fine. But I am only staying to help you with this plan because I get to use black magic on those pretty boys," he grumbled sourly, folding his arms over his chest in a clear _I am pouting _stance.

I cackled wildly, arms flailing in a manner eerily reminiscent of Invader Zim. "Yes! I now have a _minion!_ Achievement unlocked –" I trailed off at his monotone expression; the boy had probably never played a video game in his life. "…never mind."

"Right… What exactly do you need my help with again?" he asked curiously, blue eyes now mirroring my own excitement. Neko had officially joined the Dark Side – because we have _cookies!_

Leaning forward, I whispered to him in a conspiratorial manner, "This is what I need: an authentic, cursed voodoo doll. It has to be one that can be written on." I emphasized the need for it to be cursed. Twice.

The Prince of Darkness smirked and gestured for me to follow him into his dark, creepy club room. …did I mention that it was dark and creepy?

_Oh, shiny…! Definitely gotta get me one of those! _I thought to myself as I eyed an antique candelabrum that was sitting on a moldy, crimson tablecloth. _It would look absolutely stunning when placed next to my Alucard and Seras figurines. _

"And here it is," Neko murmured, placing a wooden doll in my hand. "It even comes paired with a complimentary cursed Sharpie marker."

I reached for the two items, but he quickly withdrew them into the folds of his velvet cloak. Stupidly, I stared up at him, my mouth agape. I honestly had no idea what he could possibly want in return for the voodoo doll. Hadn't checked the Black Market lately.

…yeah, I know. That _was_ a pretty lame joke. Please, feel free to throw any number of rotten vegetables at me.

Neko gazed down at me, an unreadable expression on his pale face. "I'll part with this doll on _one _condition, and one condition only…" A flicker of candlelight illuminated his face and I shivered at the strange gleam in his icy blue eyes.

"Name it!" I exclaimed, hands thrown in the air in exasperation. "Just hurry it up, Neko-chan! I haven't got all day, you know."

The younger boy slowly approached me, a sly grin on his lips, as he whispered in my ear, "I want a kiss."

* * *

***Author's Note***

Sammy: O_O Crazy cat say, "_What?_"

Neko: ...what?

*Door Slowly Creaks Open*

Shadowsammy: Taskahi has entered the room people! :D

Takashi: *Glare*

Neko: *Squeak* ...um, I just remembered that I need to change my underwear! Later!

Sammy: My hero! *Glomps Takashi*

Takashi: *Smug Smirk* Silly girl...

Shadowsammy: Aw...

*Holds Up Sign: **Review Please~!***


	17. Chapter 17 Intervention

~Chapter Seventeen~

Intervention

_Pretty Girl is Suffering While He Confesses Everything.__  
__Pretty Soon She'll Figure Out What His Intentions were About._

_It's the Way that He Makes You Feel.__  
__It's the Way that He Kisses You._

_She's Beautiful as Usual, with Bruises on her Ego.__  
__And the Killer Instinct Tells Her to be Aware of Evil Men._

_Pretty Girl… Pretty Girl._

~_Pretty Girl,_ by Sugarcult

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Neko gazed down at me, an unreadable expression on his pale face. "I'll part with this doll on _one _condition, and one condition only…" A flicker of candlelight illuminated his face and I shivered at the strange gleam in his icy blue eyes.**

**"Name it!" I exclaimed, hands thrown in the air in exasperation. "Just hurry it up, Neko-chan! I haven't got all day, you know."**

**The younger boy slowly approached me, a sly grin on his lips, as he whispered in my ear, "I want a kiss."**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V. **

With an irritated sigh, I leaned back up in my chair and stared forward, not really focusing on anything in particular. After a moment though, I found myself glaring at the clock in a rather accusatory manner. It merely stared back at me with glowing, red eyes. If I were Sammy, I might even claim that it had been possessed by the devil; Satan did such things, did he not? As it were, however, I was _not _Sammy and the clock was _not _the devil incarnate.

So why did it feel as though the damn thing was laughing at me?

"Don't worry, Takashi!" Mitsukuni chirped, repeatedly swinging his feet under his desk in his excitement. "Class is almost over, and then we can search for Sammy-chan. She can't have gotten very far!"

I sweatdropped. _My cousin has such a way with words… _

Seemingly, he had not realized that his words insinuated something quite demeaning – or he might just not care. I couldn't really tell if he had actually meant to refer to her as a lost puppy. It was difficult to read his thoughts when he was in one of his moods.

To my surprise, the older male placed a warm hand on my own. I stared down at him, confused and a little apprehensive; it was never a good sign when he was this…_concerned. _Generally, it meant that Mitsukuni was feeling mischievous. And we all know where his _last _bit of mischief led me – Sammy had avoided me for almost two straight weeks before I'd managed to corner her at the park.

For such a ditzy little thing, that girl sure could perform some amazing evasive tactics.

"Mitsukuni…" I began, pausing when I was unsure of how to continue. Putting my feelings into words wasn't exactly my forte.

He smirked, tawny eyes glinting with mischief as he interrupted, "You might as well admit that you're worried about Sammy-chan." The smaller male held his rabbit up to his face and tweaked its nose. "Isn't that right, Usa-chan?"

My cheeks flushed, embarrassment coloring my tanned skin red. The blush spread to encompass the entirety of face, my ears, and the back of my neck. I hastily jerked my head to the side, praying to whichever deity was listening that Mitsukuni hadn't seen my reaction. Based on his smug expression… I failed.

"Well, I suppose that you're right to be worried about her. She _is_ quite the danger magnet," Mitsukuni mused, his cute expression souring somewhat.

That was an understatement. Sammy could walk into a room and trip on nothing but the air surrounding her small form. For some strange reason, our classmate had a rather klutzy nature, in spite of her obvious intelligence; a complete and total lack of common sense. Nonetheless, I still found her to be incredibly cute – clumsiness and all.

The corners of my lips were twisted upwards in a tiny smile. It must have been a strangely funny sight to see me with such a goofy smile on my face because Mitsukuni snickered, covering his mouth with a small hand to hide the sound. I glared at him with dark grey eyes, but said nothing in response. Neither of us wanted to attract the attention of our _sensei_, as he was still seething over being bested in front of his audience – er, _class._

And now that I thought on the matter, I found myself growing even angrier. I had seen the pained expression on her face when Yamaguchi-_sensei _had decided to verbally torment the small blonde. Her face had remained blank, save for the small, sad smile on her lips and the hurt in her blue eyes. To be honest, I was glad that Sammy had the brains to outsmart our _sensei_. The arrogant jerk deserved it.

I admit that I had considered seeking revenge in her stead. I'd been planning to punch his lights out after class had her blackmail not worked. Normally, I wasn't a violent man, but I couldn't _stand _the sight of someone being hurt – let alone _my _girl. She was mine to protect.

"Why haven't you asked her to be your girlfriend yet, Takashi?" Mitsukuni demanded, puffing his cheeks out in a childish manner. I said nothing, to which he pouted and muttered, "I hope you come to your senses before some other guy feels the need to ask her out…"

My left eye twitched nervously as I considered leaping from my seat and chasing after Sammy, if only to protect her from the rest of the male population. There was no way in hell that I was going to let her slip through my fingers. Not for a second time; not ever again. And if my parents had a problem with that, then I would disown _myself_ – consequences be damned!

Brown eyes sought mine as he whispered, "If you think that your parents would disown you for courting her…you're an idiot." His words were harsh, but more than likely true; however, I was loath to admit it.

I shrugged, trying to seem unconcerned. "I am only trying to prepare myself for the worst possible outcome, Mitsukuni. My parents might not take too kindly to someone like Sammy-chan. She's rather…eccentric," I muttered with a small shake of my head.

It was silent for a moment as the two of us hurried to finish our homework; we'd finished the quiz ages ago. Not that our _sensei _needed to be made aware of that little fact. It was bad enough that he had decided to sign us over forty pages of reading to complete before our next class session. If he were provoked, he might feel the need to add to that already ridiculously high number.

_This _was only one of the many reasons that I preferred history to something as asinine as science.

"Even so, we both know that you love her."

I choked on what appeared to be air as Mitsukuni continued skimming through the assigned reading, seemingly minding his own business. Another page was flipped, but nothing else was said. Thank Kami for small miracles. The muscles in my legs flexed as I glanced at the clock once more, staring at it hopefully.

_Ten more seconds! _My heart skipped a beat in anticipation. _Seven more seconds…_

Fisting his hands in his blonde hair, Mitsukuni groaned, "Just admit it already!"

_Three more seconds… _

"Takashi~!"

The bell rang, and not a moment too soon. My cousin appeared to be only seconds away from declaring open season – on _me._ Because I wasn't overly fond of the idea of being hunted by the older male (he was quite a bit stronger than myself, despite being shorter and less muscular), I quickly shoved my books into my briefcase and made my way to the door. Thankfully, I had longer legs than my cousin; I was already halfway through the school by the time he managed to catch up to me.

Mitsukuni leapt at me and I reached for him automatically, lifting him upwards so that he could clamber up to my shoulders. He patted me on the head, chirping a cheerful "Thanks!" before we entered the Third Abandoned Music Room. Upon entering, however, we both stared at each in confusion: weren't we supposed to be meeting the others here around this general time? And yet, odd though it may have been, there was absolutely no one else in the clubroom. Strange indeed…

My ears perked up as I heard the faint sound of cursing. _Maybe I was wrong in my assumptions?_

"Um…Takashi?" Mitsukuni nervously inquired, brown eyes focused on the far wall.

I raised my eyes to his, wondering what it was that had unnerved him. Not much frightened the small senior, but when it did – it was clearly something to worry about. He _was _the national champion in both judo and karate, after all.

When he had my attention, Mitsukuni pointed to an unfamiliar pair of black doors, asking, "Have those always been there, or am I imagining the fact that they're new?"

Now that he mentioned it… I'd never seen those particular doors before. And I am quite certain that I would have noticed them, considering that everything else in this room was painted pink, or some other obnoxious pastel color. This door was charcoal black.

"Did you _hear_ that?" he whispered, as though afraid of being overheard by whatever fearsome beast was lurking behind the mysterious doors. "That sounded like Sammy-chan!"

More cursing – this time in German. Yes, it was definitely the petite blonde, and she sounded quite irritated.

As we neared the double doors, I threw caution to the wind and tugged at the handles, growling angrily when I found them to be locked. _What the hell is that stupid girl doing down there without one of us to protect her?_

I finally decided upon making my entrance in a less than subtle manner, slamming my foot down on the golden locks. The doors burst open and I jumped back to stand in a defensive position; preparing myself for an attack. When nothing leapt out at us, I stood to my full height and waited for Mitsukuni to descend from his perch.

"Stay here," I muttered to him, knowing that he was still afraid of the dark, even at his age. Ninjas were not immune to Achluophobia. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Mitsukuni frowned and tugged at my sleeve to prevent me from leaving. "I am _not _letting you go down there by yourself, Takashi!" he sternly declared. Ah, he was playing the age card…

With a sigh, I made my way through the doors and down the stairs. My cousin wasn't far behind, not that I had expected anything different; we were never far apart. That was how we had been raised and nothing – not even his fear of the dark – was going to change that. I admired that about Mitsukuni.

"Come on, Takashi, we should go see if she needs any help!" he said sweetly, although his tone wavered when he saw just how dark it was at the bottom of six flights of stairs.

I nodded in agreement. "Ah…"

Mitsukuni chattered incessantly, more than likely trying to ignore his current whereabouts, but I remained silent. My ears were perked as I tried to catch even the smallest noise, a hint as to where Sammy was hiding. _Nothing. _I scowled, wondering what it was that she could possibly want in such a dark, dirty section of the school. Of course, I was well aware that she had a certain fondness for the darker things in life, but this was just ridiculous.

"So…" Mitsukuni drawled, fingers gripping my pants leg like a relentless crab. "Have you decided to admit that you are _madly _inlove with Sammy-chan?"

I snorted quietly to myself and muttered, "Hardly."

"Oh, come _on!_" he whined. Brown eyes glared at me as he continued, "It's just three little words! Say it with me –"

My lips twitched at his efforts, but I kept my mouth shut. No one was going to hear such a thing from me, except the small blonde female in question. As it was, Sammy was currently missing in action, so I had no need to worry about confessing at this point in time. Take _that_, cousin.

"I…love…" Mitsukuni began, enunciating the words clearly and saying them slowly, as if he were afraid that I wouldn't understand such a simple statement.

The sound of a loud, frightened scream could be heard as we stood there, riveted to the spot. It echoed eerily in the empty staircase and I couldn't help but call out to her. "Sammy-chan!"

* * *

***Author's Note***

And I STILL haven't given you guys a proper ending - it is still a cliffhanger. XD So sorry about that!

As for my tardiness...

I have two excuses: 1) Final Exams for my final semester at a technical college, and 2) THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: SKYWARD SWORD WAS RELEASED!

...I love Zelda games. :D

Um...that is all?

P.S. I love ellipses... ^_^


	18. Chapter 18 Interruption

~Chapter Eighteen~

Interruption

_I Judge By What She's Wearing__  
__Just How Many Heads I'm Tearing… __  
__Off of Assholes Coming On to Her._

_They Think They'll Get Inside Her__  
__With Every Drink They Buy Her, __  
__As They All Trying Coming On to Her.__  
__This Time, Somebody's Getting Hurt._

_Is that Your Hand on My Girlfriend?_

~_Next Contestant,_ by Nickelback

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Oh, come _on!_" he whined. Brown eyes glared at me as he continued, "It's just three little words! Say it with me –"**

**My lips twitched at his efforts, but I kept my mouth shut. No one was going to hear such a thing from me, except the small blonde female in question. As it was, Sammy was currently missing in action, so I had no need to worry about confessing at this point in time. Take _that_, cousin.**

**"I…love…" Mitsukuni began, enunciating the words clearly and saying them slowly, as if he were afraid that I wouldn't understand such a simple statement.**

**The sound of a loud, frightened scream could be heard as we stood there, riveted to the spot. It echoed eerily in the empty staircase and I couldn't help but call out to her. "Sammy-chan!"**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V. **

A deep growl pushed its way up my throat and through my clenched teeth. A burst of hot air rushed to my head, emptying it of all thoughts as I stared at the downright disgusting sight before me: Nekozawa Umehito was pinning a girl – _my _girl – to a bookcase. His arms were on either side of her hips, clutching at the wooden bookcase as he loomed over her smaller form. She was clearly frightened; blue eyes wide and lips trembling. There was a moment of silence and then…

I saw red.

"Remove your hands from my girlfriend," I bit out, gritting my teeth in frustration when he merely stood there in an openmouthed stupor. "…right…_now_."

Even that failed to penetrate his thick skull. The stupid boy stayed in exactly the same place –with _his hands_ on _my girlfriend. _I'll admit that I had not intended to use that particular word. Definitely unplanned. However, that was what Sammy would be in a matter of minutes, if I had my way. I hadn't had the courage to ask her formerly, but I had a feeling that she would consent to my advances; we would have a courtship. She liked me, of that I was certain.

"I will say this one more time, Nekozawa-san – release my girlfriend."

Silver eyes were narrowed in anger as I stared him down. Finally, the younger boy began to slowly back away, hands held in the air in a defensive manner. His only mistake was glancing at Sammy once last time. The pining expression on his face, the hungry look in his icy blue eyes… Really pissed me off.

I lunged at him and jerked him backwards with a fistful of his jacket. Lifting him into the air, I stuck my face right next to his and demanded, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Nekozawa blanched. "I…w-well, you see… She, uh…" He swallowed nervously and tugged at his collar, which was still in my rather tight hold. "I just w-w-wanted a kiss and –"

"Why…did you try…to kiss her?" I snarled, shaking him for emphasis. Absently, I wondered if this might be considered assault. Not really caring.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Mitsukuni slowly walking over to Sammy, so as not to frighten her anymore. The younger girl had wrapped her arms around herself, shivering faintly as she watched the heir to the Nekozawa line dangling from my closed fist. Blue eyes were wide and alert as she kept him in her sights; adrenaline was coursing through her veins.

"She… Sammy-senpai… She wanted s-something from me, so I a-a-asked for… I asked for a kiss in r-return," he stuttered, flinching when I snapped my gaze back to his, staring him down.

I inhaled sharply, trying to calm myself. Quietly, and more rationally, I asked, "And did she ask you to _stop?_"

The younger male closed his eyes and sadly whispered, "…yes."

That was all I needed to know. I dropped him to the ground and waited for him to stand up, which he did slowly and apprehensively. It was obvious that he was counting his blessings, but he was doing so _way _too soon. He didn't know what I was planning to do to him, the scrawny little pervert. With a growl, I closed my hand and tightened it into a fist, pulled back my arm –

"Takashi-kun…"

I jerked to a stop, only inches from the paralyzed young man's face. Nekozawa remained as still as a statue. Only his eyes were moving as they flickered silently between Sammy and myself, seemingly aware that she would be the only thing to change my mind at this point – the only person keeping me from beating him senseless.

Two small arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt her shuddering as she leaned against me, forehead resting on the small of my back. Her breath was warm, but coming in short pants; it would take her a while to calm down. And I certainly wasn't helping matters any by trying to kill her friend.

Slowly, I lowered my arm, dropping him to the ground without a care. My eyes were closed as I muttered, "Leave, before I change my mind."

Nekozawa wasted no time in complying. The younger male quickly picked himself up from the floor, running from the room and practically crawling his way up the steps in his haste to escape my wrath. Had it been regarding anything else – anything but Sammy – I might have found it funny. As it were, I was merely angry that such a pathetic creature had felt the need to touch what was _mine._

"Thank you," Sammy whispered, voice hoarse as she repeated the mantra – _thank you, thank you so much._

I was torn between comforting her and berating her for her stupidity. In the end, the former won and I found myself turning around to embrace her properly. Normally, the shy girl would have balked at such a display of affection, but this time she merely tightened her grip on my waist. Sammy burrowed further into my uniform jacket, clutching at the blue material with trembling hands, and – _is she crying?_

My heart ached faintly as I held her. If I reprimanded her for coming down here _now_, it would be as though I were calling her stupid directly to her face. I wasn't an ass, so I kept my mouth shut, aware that there would be plenty of time later to talk with her about the danger that she had unwittingly put herself in; suffering at the hands of a horny teenage boy was punishment enough. Sammy wouldn't forget the experience any time soon, so she might actually stop acting so impulsively. That was all that mattered.

I sighed in relief, rocking her gently in an effort to calm her. "Shh…"

Sammy hiccupped faintly, mumbled a few words, and snuggled closer. Her trembling had almost ceased, but she was still shaken from the entire situation. I ran a hand through her blonde hair and bent down to kiss her temple. Tenderly.

_I hate to admit it, but I think Mitsukuni might be on to something…_

As if sensing my thoughts, my cousin coughed lightly. When I turned to him, Mitsukuni gestured in the general direction of the staircase, indicating that he was leaving. I nodded in acknowledgement. Not only was he leaving to escape the dark, but to give me the privacy that I needed to ask Sammy my question. Now, I simply had to gather the courage to speak the words…

"I'm really sorry, Takashi-kun," she said softly, blue eyes focused firmly on the stone tile under her feet. "I am _so_ sorry that you had to do that, but…"

I smoothed her hair away from her sweaty, tearstained face and urged her to continue.

"But… I'm glad that you were here to save me. It was nice having my own knight in shining armor to save me from the evil dragon," Sammy explained, blushing as she finally met my eyes. She fidgeted nervously under the strength of my gaze – which was filled with surprise, I'm sure.

My eyes softened as I stepped forward, cupping her chin in my hands. "Anytime, Sammy-_hime_," I whispered to her.

A sharp intake of breath, and then…a hiccup.

I laughed at the sound, in spite of the fact that Sammy was now punching me – repeatedly – in the ribs. It didn't hurt because her tiny fists were not capable of causing much damage to my muscled chest. My laughter grew louder at her frustration. I finally caught her fists in my larger hands and tugged them upwards, placing a kiss on the back of each one. Her pale skin lit up like a Christmas tree, complete with pink and red ornaments. It was times like these that I found myself appreciating the delicacy of her exotic skin tone; made for an amusing laugh.

Sammy grumbled to herself, before snapping, "Ha, ha! I'm _so _glad that I can amuse you, Mister Strong and Silent Type!" _She knows what type I am? Huh… That's interesting. _"But not all of us can be as cool and collected as _you!_"

I smirked, lips tilting upwards as I patted her on the head in a condescending manner. "Ah…"

With a growl of frustration, she stomped away, flailing her arms wildly. I caught her arm – and her attention – with minimal effort. One soft word: _wait. _And Sammy stopped, blonde head cocked to the side and brow furrowed in confusion. I smiled at the adorable sight, feeling my heartbeat quicken in anticipation; I was going to ask her.

"Does this mean that the princess refuses to kiss her prince?" I asked quietly as I tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Damn things were very annoying.

Blue eyes were wide with surprise. "I… I, er…"

Inwardly, I patted myself on the back, knowing that I had distracted her. I crept closer to my prey. "Or do I have to ask for her hand in marriage first?" That might be a bit extreme, but it would certainly do the trick – Sammy always freaked out at the slightest mention of such topics.

"MARRIAGE?" she shrieked, body frozen in shock as I stepped closer once more.

"Or…" I paused here, pretending to think on the matter. Tapping my fingers against my side as I continued, "I suppose that we can compromise. I'll postpone the wedding, if you agree to be my girlfriend."

Sammy blinked, utterly shocked and completely at a loss for words. I waited patiently, hoping that she would realize my proposal had not been a joke. The second one, I mean. Truthfully, I _was_ entertaining the idea of marrying her, but that would come much later – _after_ university. For now, I simply wanted to call her my own.

"Are you serious?" she whispered in awe. At my solemn nod, Sammy seemed to come alive. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and a wide, silly grin replaced her nervous smile. "…yes! I will _definitely_ be your girlfriend, Takashi-kun!"

* * *

***Author's Note***

**PLEASE READ!**

First of all - yes, they are finally together! It only took them...eighteen chapters of dancing around each other. XD Heh.

Secondly, **I DO NOT HATE NEKOZAWA!** Quite the contrary. I _adore_ the strange guy, but I felt like this was how Takashi would respond to seeing such a thing happening to his little crush. ) And as for darling Neko-chan, he will return to play a big part in their relationship - and a good one, at that!

So please, read and review! But, um...don't kill me? -_-;


	19. Chapter 19 Instigation

~Chapter Nineteen~

Instigation

_Please Speak Softly, For They Will Hear Us,__  
__And They'll Find Out Why We Don't Trust Them. __  
__Speak Up Dear, 'Cause I Cannot Hear You. __  
__I Need to Know Why We Don't Trust Them._

_Explain to Me This Conspiracy Against Me,__  
__And Tell Me How I've Lost My Power._

~_Conspiracy,_ by Paramore

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Or…" I paused here, pretending to think on the matter. Tapping my fingers against my side as I continued, "I suppose that we can compromise. I'll postpone the wedding, if you agree to be my girlfriend."**

**Sammy blinked, utterly shocked and completely at a loss for words. I waited patiently, hoping that she would realize my proposal had not been a joke. The second one, I mean. Truthfully, I _was_ entertaining the idea of marrying her, but that would come much later – _after_ university. For now, I simply wanted to call her my own.**

**"Are you serious?" she whispered in awe. At my solemn nod, Sammy seemed to come alive. Her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and a wide, silly grin replaced her nervous smile. "…yes! I will _definitely_ be your girlfriend, Takashi-kun!"**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

It was silent as we ascended one of the staircases leading back to the abandoned Third Music Room. Neither of us said anything to the other because we were too shy to truly speak after what had occurred. Occasionally, I would glance down at the small blonde to determine if I was walking too quickly, but she didn't seem to be having any trouble keeping up with me. Instead, Sammy was grinning widely as she practically skipped up the steps.

…and this told me that she would more than likely trip before our journey back to the Host Club had ended.

Blue eyes glittered with elation as she tightened her grip on my hand, which dwarfed her own like an oversize glove. I smirked, admittedly quite proud of myself for finally asking her out. It had only taken me – what, a little over three months to do so? Even so, I could now officially call her my girlfriend. I had lost a few battles, but I'd won the war; victory was sweet.

There was only one, small problem: the Host Club.

_Damn Kyoya. _I sourly thought to myself. _What should it matter if one of us is dating a girl, so long as the fangirl population doesn't find out about it?_

Feeling a small hand tug at my sleeve, I paused, surprised and a bit chagrined that I had momentarily forgotten my companion. At my low hum of acknowledgement, she leaned closer and smirked up at me. The small blonde cast a stealthy glance around the room, searching for…something. Finally, she motioned for me to come closer. I decided to humor her and did so.

"I have a secret!" Sammy chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation; this was something that I'd noticed she did when nervous or excited. "A really _big _secret!"

Silently, I raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm, a sign for her to continue.

"The Twins and I are planning to prank the Host Club! Revenge will be sweet. Yes, I can assure you of that!" she declared gleefully. A small, evil smile crept across her lips, before vanishing into thin air, like it hadn't even been there in the first place.

Revenge…? That didn't sound very pleasant.

Admittedly, I feared for my own safety. Just because I was her boyfriend now didn't mean that I would be exempt from the prank; I _was_ a member of the Host Club. And, if I was correctly following her line of thinking, then she would be seeking revenge for our not coming to her aid last week. The sudden appearance of Hoshakuji Renge had caused quite a stir amongst our friends. The new freshman had verbally attacked everyone, but she had taken an even greater joy in openly dissecting Sammy's entire personality in front of the entire Host Club – calling her a fake.

And while I felt bad about doing nothing to defend the small blonde, I had to wonder if what Renge had claimed was true. If so, it would actually explain the inner workings of my girlfriend and the reasons behind her actions; hence, her shy, quiet demeanor was actually her true personality. That was surprising, considering that Sammy was such a devious prankster.

I leaned forward and curiously asked, "What exactly are the three of you planning, Sammy-chan?"

"Well, the plan is already in the works," Sammy admitted with a quick shrug. "The boys are currently in the midst of step sixteen, so that means…" Here, she paused and began to fidget with a zipper on her backpack, which she hadn't let out of her sight.

_Odd. I wonder why that thing is suddenly so important to her. Normally, she would just toss it around without a care. But now…_

Indeed, the Pokémon backpack was now being held as if it were the meaning to life itself. I stared blankly at it, pondering over her sudden, unhealthy obsession with the ratty thing. Perhaps it held what she had procured from her friend, Nekozawa, earlier in the dungeons. That particular thought made me frown in anger, so I let it go – I would find out soon enough. Sadly.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Takashi-kun?"

I turned to face her, raising an eyebrow in question. "Ah…"

"Promise that you won't get mad at me, okay?" she begged. "I just want to let you know that none of this was meant to cause harm, only irritation. And I have to play my part in a minute, so…" The younger female bit her lip and finished, "I'll see you later!"

My girlfriend promptly darted up the remainder of the steps, tripping only once, before vanishing around a corner and towards what appeared to be a new mountain range. I cautiously joined the other Hosts, all of whom were staring up at the giant mass of furniture, dishes, and other odds and ends. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and I slowly glanced upwards to the top of the pile. I sighed upon finding my cousin sitting at the peak of the makeshift mountain, happily swaying back and forth as he held his stuffed rabbit to his chest.

"Even after all of this fighting, the two of you are _still_ not satisfied?" the Host King shakily asked, body trembling with barely suppressed rage. "Honestly, you two are so very troublesome…"

I grimaced at his words, thinking back to the horrors that we had been made to suffer through today. Indeed, the Twins were quite energetic. And to think – all of this had been done merely for the sake of revenge!

Based upon his pink hair, it had to be Hikaru that snapped his attention to the Frenchman, lips twisted in a snarl as he mimicked, "'Troublesome.'" Here, he laughed bitterly. "You claim that _I _am troublesome? You have_ got _to be kidding me! I'm the one that's troubled! My face…is identical to _his!_"

Vaguely, I registered that their conversation was taking an ugly turn. But instead of paying attention to what was clearly a fake fight, I found my gray eyes searching for my small girlfriend, as I had a feeling that she was about to cause mischief. I could practically smell it in the air.

Yes, there she was, skirting around the edge of the black mountain. The dark clothing that she wore served as a bit of unintended (or intended, who knew?) camouflage; it was hard to see her as she crept closer to her youngest brother. And had I not been paying attention, I would never have noticed Kaoru subtly placing his hands behind his back, reaching for a small, wooden object. With a start, I realized that it was a voodoo doll: Beelzeneff.

_And that must be what she was protecting! _Now it all made sense, or so I thought. _It also must be what Nekozawa gave her in exchange for a kiss…or six. _I scowled. _Damn pervert._

"I'm so damn tired of being mistaken for Kaoru!" Hikaru continued with a violent shake of his head. His amber eyes focused on his younger brother and he bitterly admitted, "To tell you the truth, I really _hate _you!"

Despite knowing that his words were false, Kaoru still froze, grunting in surprise. "That's _my _line! But, look at this –" The younger boy held his prize up for all to see. "– it's the voodoo doll that I recently purchased from Nekozawa-senpai!"

I narrowed my eyes at this blatant lie. Mentally, I made a note to speak with the Twins later. It was time that they took their roles as brothers more seriously; as someone with a complete lack of self preservation, Sammy required more protection from the evils of the world. Evils like Nekozawa Umehito.

Tamaki suddenly squealed in fright and scurried away from the 'cursed' doll. "Eeep!"

I bit back a snort. _Cursed, my ass. _There was no such thing as magic in this world. But as my eyes drifted back to focus on the voodoo doll, I had to admit that it _was _rather scary in its appearance. The eyes in particular gave me the creeps.

"I'm going to write your name on the back of this wooden doll, Hikaru," he declared, holding the doll and corresponding marker in the air for everyone to see.

His twin flinched, mouth tightening, as Kaoru added, "From now on, you are going to be hit with a bunch of misfortunes and tragedies!"

Loads of hasty scribbling commenced, all of which I now knew to be fake. As for the others, well… They were all quiet, watching the doll with wary expressions. The Host King began wailing in fright and it was this that prompted Haruhi into action. She stomped forward, fists clenched, as she neared the older boys. I watched in interest – what was she going to do?

Suddenly, the brunette slammed each fist into their respective heads. "That is _enough _already, you stupid bastards!" Haruhi yelled loudly – and in quite a terrifying manner, I might add.

From the safety of the mountain of furniture came the sound of a tiny, delighted giggle. I sweatdropped; Sammy was such an evil person. How the small blonde could enjoy her friend's display of violence and her younger brothers' pain was beyond me. Must be an acquired taste.

The brunette stood up, climbing to her full height (not that I found this to be very threatening when compared to my own; I was over six feet tall) and demanded that the Twins not bring something as stupid as a curse doll into such a trivial fight. To my left, I heard Sammy murmuring quietly, something that sounded suspiciously like –

"Oh, Haruhi, if only you knew what we have planned… You wouldn't be saying such a thing _then,_ my dear."

Of course, I was the only one that appeared to hear her, so Haruhi continued onwards, stating that the Twins were _both _at fault. Her delicate face was flushed with anger as she ordered the pair to make up with each other and stop causing trouble for everyone around them. The Twins stared up at her from their spots on the floor, amazed; an angered Haruhi was truly a sight to behold.

"If the two of you don't make up _right now,_" she warned them, "I swear that I will never, _ever _let you guys visit my home!" A tic in her jaw pulsed steadily, signifying that she was still quite angry.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were stunned into silence, actually surprised at the intensity of their normally calm classmate. Truthfully, I had been caught off guard, too. Haruhi, with her small stature and oblivious nature, just did not seem to be the type to fly into a fit of rage like that. Quite the opposite, in fact.

_Ah. You learn something new every day, I suppose, _I mused with a small smile on my face. To be honest, I thought of the younger girl as a sister, so it was most strange to see her act in such a manner.

And the Twins apparently thought the same of her, as they were both smirking up at her in amusement. "Hmm…"

And somehow, Haruhi had managed to walk straight into their trap. Poor girl.

Meanwhile, the brothers had dropped their act and were now prowling around Haruhi like two very hungry lions in search of their next meal. The resemblance was uncanny. It almost made me regret agreeing to keep my mouth shut about their little prank, but Sammy had been adamant about completing this prank successfully, so I said nothing as they neared the small brunette.

"So, let us get this straight –" the Twins began, eyes glinting with mischief. Another circle was made around the girl, as they finished in sync. "Are you saying that, if we make up, we can go visit your place?"

It appeared that Haruhi had finally managed to grasp the true nature of the situation at hand. She slowly, very slowly, turned the Beelzeneff doll around so that she was looking at the back; thus, she was able to clearly see that…absolutely nothing of importance was written on the back. In fact, the only symbols that had been written were the ones for – _fail._

Haruhi immediately began panicking, not that I blamed her for that – it had to be rather traumatizing for the poor girl. In addition to the revenge, this prank had been done for another purpose: gaining entrance to her home. Haruhi's expression was one of sheer terror as she screamed. The other Hosts were in shock, but most remained relatively quiet, as did I. None of us seemed to have anything to say on the matter, including the omnipotent Shadow King. Yes, the Host Club was rather quiet at the moment; it was eerie.

The Twins smirked at one another and then nodded in the general direction of the black mountain. "Thanks so much for letting us get away with all of this, _Onee_-chan!" they chorused with glee.

Absently, Sammy waved at them. "Right-o, mates." And then she went right back to examining the worn teddy bear that she had discovered in the pile of furniture and miscellaneous knickknacks. "No problem…"

The creaking of Tamaki's aching neck could be heard as he turned to face his senpai, sadly asking, "So you were in on this, as well?"

She grinned and offered him a thumbs-up. "Well, _duh,_" Sammy said, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side in mirth. "Hika-chan and Ru-chan _are _my little brothers."

With a loud laugh, Kaoru interrupted her to add say, "And the three of us are all pranksters…"

"…so why shouldn't she have been included in our shenanigans?" This came from his Twin, who was smirking proudly at his siblings.

Tamaki visibly deflated, body crumpling to the ground as he moaned, "Ruined… Those little devils have utterly ruined your innocence, big sister!"

The small blonde twitched with annoyance, muttering, "Why does that sound so sexual, you damn French Fry?"

I felt my face flush at the word _sex_ being mentioned in regards to my girlfriend. It was admittedly strange, but the very thought made my body tingle. And to be honest, I found it to be an exciting one. Sammy was certainly changing my perspective on many things – whether that was good or bad remained to be seen.

Snorting quietly into his hand, Kaoru said, "Sorry, boss, but Sammy-chan was this way when she arrived at the Manor. Hikaru and I had absolutely nothing to do with that aspect of her personality."

Hikaru nodded in agreement and then returned his attention to his Twin, slinging an arm around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even if we did do only as planned, I fail as your older brother for saying such horrible things."

"Don't say such things, Hikaru! I was so worried about inflicting any injuries upon you." He sniffled, wiping his nose with a (formerly) pristine handkerchief. "Oh, Hikaru…"

The older Twin held him even tighter, declaring that he would never let him go so long as they both lived. Judging by the intensity of his grip, Kaoru did not mind – not in the least. I cocked my head to the side in thought, surprised to find that it had_ finally_ dawned on me that there might be some truth to the Twins' homosexual relationship. It might not be an act at all.

My eyes flickered to their sister and I made a mental note to ask her for the truth of the matter at a later time.

"What?" Mitsukuni cried, flailing his small arms around in confusion. Brown eyes were scrunched up adorably as he asked, "…was this a fake fight?"

Wincing, I realized that someone had finally managed to trick the small senior. Such a thing only occurred once in a blue moon; it was exceedingly rare for him to be outsmarted. Sammy and her brothers were definitely going to suffer at the hands of my older cousin. And speaking of suffering, the Host King and his crush had both fallen to the floor in defeat, each refusing to look at the discarded voodoo doll – the sole reason for all of their misery.

"Hey~!" the Twins whined. Hikaru placed his chin upon his shorter brother's shoulder. "What did you guys expect anyway? We were so freakin' bored!"

Again Sammy giggled at their antics, obviously satisfied with the way their plans had turned out today – all of their endeavors had been completed successfully. This caught the attention of her siblings, both of whom gestured for her to come forward. She did so, taking the hands that were offered to her – one from each boy – and lifting herself from her hiding spot. The three of them were quickly entangled in the others' grasps, meshed into one being as they hugged one another, like interlocking pieces of a puzzle.

I smiled softly as we found each other across the room, blue eyes meeting my own. She blushed and shyly returned my smile, causing my pulse to race under my skin, faster and faster. Sammy might have been broken at one point in her life, but there was still hope for her if she could smile at another being so Twins watched our exchange with interest, but I paid no attention to them; so far as I was concerned, nothing else mattered but the small girl smiling up at me like I was one of the few important people in her life, someone to live for.

_It seems that she might be picking up the pieces of her life, after all. _

"And you really shouldn't have hurt our sister like that," Kaoru suddenly continued, choosing to ignore the secretive glances his sister and I were sharing. His expression was grave as he faced the other Hosts. "It really pissed us off."

Hikaru nodded solemnly in agreement. "No one – including our friends – has the right to do so. It was only right that we help her get a bit of revenge."

Two pairs of golden eyes were shining with love and adoration as the Twins stared down at the older girl. It was obvious to every single one of us that the bond between the three siblings was greater than any had previously thought; Sammy, Hikaru, and Kaoru were practically inseparable. Honestly, it reminded me of my relationships with my younger brother, and my older cousin; the latter had been forged upon old family ties, but had become more of a friendship. And this relationship I saw before me, it was amazingly complex and – in my opinion – truly beautiful.

Seemingly, Tamaki didn't appear to agree with me, if his devastation was any indication…

"Twins with time on their hands…are the devil," Tamaki mumbled sourly, blonde head bowed in defeat. "And Americans are no better, it seems."

Sammy simply laughed at his words, not bothered in the least. Instead, said American chose to stare down at a worn piece of notebook paper, smiling with glee. Mitsukuni leaned over to steal a glance and his tawny eyes widened in amazement, which was certainly not a good thing. My cousin smirked, tapping the paper with a single finger and mumbled something to our classmate. Yep, definitely not a good thing…

Shrugging in a careless manner, Sammy responded in the affirmative and carefully rolled the paper – blueprints to their plan, if I wasn't mistaken – into a cylindrical shape and shoved them into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans.

Hikaru and Kaoru bowed to their audience, declaring, "And now, we bid you _adieu!_"

To my surprise, Sammy turned to me and smiled crookedly. "Thank you," she whispered as the three siblings passed me on their way to double doors leading to the hallway.

Although I said nothing in response to her words, I knew that Sammy understood my silence. But at one time, she would not have known how to interpret my actions. Yes, we had come a long way in three months – the two of us had met under strange circumstances and, strangely enough, we had been attracted to each other on sight.

I might not believe in fairy tales, or love at first sight, but falling in love with such a sweet, funny girl? That was something that I could live with.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Well, Takashi and Sammy are finally dating! And you just witnessed the first half hour of their crazy relationship.

Tune in next chapter for another look at their interactions - feel free to dissect them, er...their relationships. ;)

Sammy: Oh, you've been watching **Soul Eater** again, haven't you?

Me: ...I love Stein. *Evil Grin*

Sammy: ...Takashi, she's _scaring_ me!

Takashi: ^^;

Have a happy holiday everyone! And sorry about the late update - computer viruses are **E**V**I**L~! :D


	20. Chapter 20 Cupid is Stupid

~Chapter Twenty~

Cupid is Stupid

_I would never pull the trigger,__  
__But I've cried wolf a thousand times. __  
__I wish you could __  
__Feel as bad as I do;__  
__I have lost my mind. _

_It's all your fault. __  
__You called me beautiful. _

~_It's All Your Fault,_ by Pink

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**To my surprise, Sammy turned to me and smiled crookedly. "Thank you," she whispered as the three siblings passed me on their way to double doors leading to the hallway.**

**Although I said nothing in response to her words, I knew that Sammy understood my silence. But at one time, she would not have known how to interpret my actions. Yes, we had come a long way in three months – the two of us had met under strange circumstances and, strangely enough, we had been attracted to each other on sight.**

**I might not believe in fairy tales, or love at first sight, but falling in love with such a sweet, funny girl? That was something that I could live with.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

I scampered through the halls at breakneck speed, praying to God, the Devil, _anyone_ that would listen. Hell, I just wanted someone to save me from this nightmare! And for those of you that are now questioning my sanity – yes, I am _awake!_ This was not one of those dreams where one finds herself running through the school in her lacy underwear and mismatched socks; however, I have experienced that horrible teenage trauma. …in my dreams, that is. So don't listen to any of that bullshit Hikaru insists on spouting – I did _not_ come to my old middle school in such a fashion. He was a liar, liar, pants on fire!

Although, I would truthfully prefer that scenario to my current situation: three evil creatures were hot on my tail. One was wielding a bag of soggy tomatoes, and the other two were happily pelting me with them as I scurried through yet another hallway. With all of this of this running, and tripping, and blood – I mean, tomatoes – I felt a little like Bella must have when she was being hunted down by Victoria and her army of undead, newborn vampires.

…oh, fuck. It has occurred to me that I just compared myself to the moronic heroine of the _Twilight Saga. _And while I appreciated the storyline, complete with sexy vampires and werewolves, I had absolutely no love for the finicky brunette, Bella. Thus, it appeared that the world as we knew it was ending. Ladies and gentlemen, it appeared that December of 2012 had arrived early! Armageddon was here!

And I still haven't finished _The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword! _Life was so unfair sometimes…

"Run for your lives!" I shrieked in horror, ducking away from the tomatoes that were now flying over my head like missiles. "Medusa and her sisters have been released from the confines of the Underworld! No one is safe – somebody needs to warn Percy Jackson and the others!"

Another tomato hit me, this time directly in the shins. And this one was obviously rotten; it exploded on contact. _Verdammt! I've been hit!_ Red juices trickled down my legs and over my brand new pair of Gucci Genius Jeans, which had cost over three thousand dollars. _Oh, that is __**seriously**__ gonna piss my brothers off…_

I hit a particularly slippery puddle of tomato juice and went skidding down the hallway, all the while screaming, "Help…me…!"

My cell phone was ringing in my pocket, but I couldn't answer it; however, I knew that it was Hikaru calling by the blaring of the ringtone – _Reckless Youth,_ by Pillar. He and Kaoru were more than likely fretting over my late arrival because I was supposed to be meeting them after club hours. We had agreed to walk the short distance to the shopping district so that we could visit _Simply Sweets _on the way home, as was now part of our afternoon routine.

Of course, that was now impossible because I was halfway across campus, located somewhere in the grade school section, and I WAS RUNNING FOR MY FUCKING LIFE!

Two thin arms were suddenly wrapped around my neck. I fought against their vicious hold, but I was unable to break free. Instead, I found myself being yanked backwards and into the depths of a dark, shadowed corner, which was admittedly _not _how I pictured my amazing escape. I had originally planned to transform into a swarm of bats and get the hell outta Dodge! Alas, I was not enjoying life as the awesomely sexy Alucard; I was but a small, worthless, pitiful human. And this pitiful human was now being suffocated by an unknown assailant beneath a large, dusty, and _pink_ curtain of doom. In conclusion, I would more than likely be the victim of an asthma attack. …if I survived, that is.

"Hey, you better l-let me go this instant, _du Arschloch!_ I have a b-boyfriend, and he's r-r-really strong!" I stuttered in fear of the situation at hand.

Yes, I actually _stuttered. _I mean, it was only a few days ago that I discovered my younger friend was a rather handsy pervert. Of course, the discovery had only been made _after_ I'd been accosted by said pervert, but I shall not allow that to discredit my amazing intelligence. Because we cannot all be Sherlock Holmes – some of us have to play the role of Dr. John Watson in this story. And I'm against animal cruelty, so experimenting on poor Gladstone was out of the question anyway.

Nonetheless, that sort of thing had a tendency to scar a girl for life, you know? And I had promised Takashi immediately after The Incident that I would be more careful, but here I was: alone, in a dark corner, with an unknown male… So, _yes _– I admit to the fact that I just _stuttered. _That aside, I was also being choked by the slender, but incredibly strong arms that were still wrapped around my neck. That chokehold might also have something to do with my inability to speak correctly, now that I think about it.

Oh, and asphyxiation sucks, by the way. I don't recommend it. In my humble opinion, I believe that it might behoove a person to pick another method with which to meet their maker. Feel to free to watch _1,000 Ways To Die_ for inspiration. Quite an entertaining show, that one…

A bitter snort was heard overhead. "Yes, I am well aware of that fact, Sammy-senpai." The deep voice sighed in annoyance as he released me, before quietly murmuring, "…unfortunately."

Panicked, I floundered for a moment. "What are _you _doing here, Neko-chan?" I finally asked.

He shrugged carelessly and gestured to the surrounding classrooms. "My little sister is an elementary school student. I came to visit her from the shadows because she has developed a fear of my attire. I don't want to scare her, you see…"

"Ah…" I croaked. Nervously, I cleared my throat and added, "That is, uh, very kind of you."

"Am I scaring _you,_ Senpai?" he asked in a creepy tone of voice – it sounded eerily like Sauron from _The Lord of the Rings._ Scary as hell, dude! "…well, am I?"

My expression was one of horror and I felt my eyes briefly widen as the words were processed in my brain; two black pupils dilated in fear once more. _Oh, this is __**so**__ not good… Shit, shit, shit! _

Nekozawa was smiling grimly as he declared, "Oh, but you don't have to be afraid of me anymore, you know." Elegantly, he bowed. "On my honor as the President of the Black Magic Club, I promise that I will not harm you or yours in the near future."

Every one of my brain cells (_yes,_ I do have more than _one_, thank you very much) was screaming at me to kick him where it hurt and flee the country; however, the sad glow of his cerulean eyes stopped me in my tracks. My heart ached as I stared up at him with skepticism, but I had to admit that his words intrigued me. An oath from a black magician, especially from one as talented as Neko, was not given freely or without cause. For now, I was safe from his clutches.

And it would be nice to have my friend back again. I'd missed his evil laugh, and his dark, sadistic humor. Attempting to cast spells on people just wasn't any fun without my faithful Dark Magician card to help me along the way. I must believe in the heart of the cards!

I bit my lip, chewing on it nervously before blurting, "I am so terribly sorry for all of the trouble that I caused you, Neko-chan!" And I also bowed to my classmate.

The younger male was quick to blush and back away, mumbling something about being uncomfortable with my close proximity. He ran a long, slender hand through his blonde hair; it was shaking. Slowly, I approached him and encircled his thin waist with my arms, hugging him to my smaller form. Neko jerked away from me, almost as though my touch had physically hurt him. Burned his skin…

Sadly, I shifted my focus to my yellow converse and whispered, "You really hate me now, don't you?"

"…no," Neko finally admitted. "But I'm not very happy with you either." At my startled expression, the magician dryly stated, "I will admit that cornering you like that was a mistake on my part, and it wasn't a very nice thing to do. However, it wasn't very nice of you to lead me on either."

The confusion rippling through my brain must have been evident on my face because he sweatdropped. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he finally gave up and shook his head in exasperation, muttering to himself about the evils of young women. Oh, well – at least he wasn't cursing me to the snowy planes of Antarctica. As much as I loved penguins, I couldn't quite bring myself to live in a cold, strictly white climate for 365 days a year. I would miss my flip flops too terribly much.

At that point, I could no longer look him in the eye. "Honestly, any flirting on my part was unintentional. I was merely acting like I always do around my friends – stupid and crazy. I'm sorry if you mistook my desire for friendship to be something else…"

"It's fine. I should have known that you would choose one of the Hosts over me anyway," he mumbled sourly, turning his head to the side to stare out the window at the miserable, rainy weather. It appeared to suit his mood.

"I am _not_ dating Takashi-kun because he's a member of the _Host Club,_" I snapped, feeling oddly offended; I wasn't some stupid fangirl! "In fact, it was never my intention to get involved in any of their messes in the first place! It just… Well, it just happened."

Nekozawa nodded at that, clearly understanding where I was coming from – the Host Club had a tendency to drag anyone within close vicinity into their nonsense. It was like being sucked into a Supermassive Black Hole. _You set my soul alight… Glaciers melting in the dead of night, and the superstars sucked into the supermassive~! _

I smiled at the memory of his confession, blushing faintly when I added, "And it was a bit of a surprise that he returned my feelings. Never in a million years did I expect that."

"A pretty girl like you expected to be rejected?" At that, the younger boy chuckled, seemingly amused at my words. "How could you _not_ catch his attention, Sammy-senpai?"

"I've n-never thought of myself as pretty. Maybe c-c-cute, but…yeah," I mumbled, somewhat flustered at his flattering compliment. "…do you really think that he finds me pretty?"

"Yeah, I really do." He paused, smiling faintly as he continued, "_Kami,_ I am such an idiot. To think that I actually believed I stood a chance with you." When I opened my mouth in protest, he held up a hand, signaling my silence. "Honestly, now that I think on the matter, it's obvious that you like him a lot."

I blushed and ducked my head, hiding my face behind a curtain of blonde hair. Even as I willed the burning sensation away, I could feel my face reddening to the point that spontaneous combustion was a definite possibility. Seriously! Steam was practically leaking out of my ears at that point in time.

To be honest, I was embarrassed because his words were spoken so bluntly. And they were true: I really did like Takashi. Yes, I liked him a lot.

Takashi was not the first guy that I'd ever had a crush on either. There had been my childhood friend, Caleb – who I recently discovered was gay – and a guy in my sixth grade drama class. I was still in frequent contact with the former, but the latter had been forgotten the moment that my family died. He was sweet and very kind to me, but nothing seemed important after that day, especially since I had been sent to the orphanage only a week after their death.

And I couldn't honestly say that such a simple term as the word 'crush' might be used to accurately describe my affections for the silent giant. I still felt the familiar anxiety at his presence, and I was always making a fool of myself in front of him, but… There were other new, unexpected side effects to my sudden attraction to Takashi, as well – strange, but welcome ones.

A brief, crooked smile in my direction was enough to make my heart pound in my chest, almost to the point that I expected it to break free of my ribcage. And his beautiful, gray eyes were always focused on me so attentively when I spoke to him, or as I tugged on his hand for comfort, or trailed after him like a useless puppy on our way to class. They never once strayed from my face – not even when one of his countless fangirls called for his attention, giggling and flirting with him as they shoved me aside. And every single time, he would ignore them and pull me right back under his arm, even amidst the angry cries of the canaries.

Under the strength of his gentle gaze, I felt safe, and loved. I was happy.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

I froze in place, my heart skipping a beat as the words were whispered into the silence of the empty hallway. On my own, I would never have had the guts to admit to them, but with the help of my lovelorn friend, I was able to see the light. Stupid cupid had finally caught up with me.

_Oh, my God. _I thought in amazement, savoring the feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach like a handful of light and fluffy cotton candy. _I am in love with Morinozuka Takashi. _

* * *

***Author's Note***

Me: She _admitted_ to it! You see that, right? It's in writing! SAMMY IS IN LOVE WITH TAKASHI!

Sammy: ...I hate you...

Me: *Shrugs* Oh, well. You'll get over it, just as soon as Takashi gets the nerve to make out with you!

Takashi: O_O

Sammy: Okay! =^u^=

Twins: *Staring at Above Conversation* You better not even _think_ about it, Mori-senpai! *Evil Glowers of Doom*

Takashi: ^^; ...what the hell just happened?

Anyway, thanks again for reading! And to everyone that has reviewed, or alerted, or favorited - **thanks so much!** I really appreciate your feedback. :D

P.S. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but this one was originally quite long; the only way to split it properly was to do so like this!


	21. Chapter 21 Princes, Dragons, Fairytales

~Chapter Twenty-One~

Princes, Dragons, and Fairytales (Oh, My!)

_There's no need to rush. __  
__It's like learning to fly, __  
__Or falling in love. __  
__It's gonna happen when it's supposed to happen,__  
__And we find the reasons why __  
__One step at a time._

~_One Step at a Time,_ by Jordin Sparks

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"You're in love with him, aren't you?"**

**I froze in place, my heart skipping a beat as the words were whispered into the silence of the empty hallway. On my own, I would never have had the guts to admit to them, but with the help of my lovelorn friend, I was able to see the light. Stupid cupid had finally caught up with me.**

**_Oh, my God. _I thought in amazement, savoring the feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach like a handful of light and fluffy cotton candy. **_**I am in love with Morinozuka Takashi.** _

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

After my sudden shocking realization, I'd merely stood in that particularly dusty alcove with my darling Neko, lost in a strange stupor. I was frozen. It was as though my feet had been glued to the flue – which was entirely possible, considering how often I was a victim of bullying in this godforsaken school. But Ayanokoji and her minions were very, very far from my mind at that point in time. As far away as the moon! So long as Gru was unsuccessful in his endeavors to capture the giant, golden orb anyways… But that was neither here nor there.

I had other things to think about, like the information my brain was currently working so hard to process: I was in love with Takashi.

Nekozawa had left me to my own devices, departing after receiving my silent confirmation of his accusations; it appeared that he was still uneasy around me after The Incident. It might be because my boyfriend was amazingly strong and badass; perhaps it was due to the fact that I was starting to hyperventilate (my face was still a lovely shade of grape jelly purple.) But, whatever the case may be, he had left me alone.

Even now, my stomach was churning quickly – and no, not with hunger! I'm pretty sure that, had I actually chosen to eat the bag of gummy bears in my pocket, they would have made an immediate reappearance after being consumed. Nope, it was quite simple; the butterflies had officially taken over my stomach. I would call their leader Hitler, after the _Dummkopf _that tried to ruin my mother's country during the first half of the twentieth century, simply because the damn butterfly was ruining my appetite in a similar manner. Now there was no way in hell that I would be able to visit _Simply Sweets _with my brothers. Ugh.

I meandered down the hallway, halfheartedly searching for an exit. Club hours were in session, so the majority of the canaries and blueberries had probably already left the campus and returned home. Me, myself, and I, on the other hand, were lost in the maze that was the elementary school division of Ouran. Unfortunately, I still hadn't gotten around to completing my Marauder's Map. Having no wand to speak of made it a bit difficult to perform magic.

The lack of hustle and bustle in the hallways, and the consequential chatter, was making me nervous. After rustling about in my Pikachu backpack for a moment or two, I came across one of my most prized possessions: my iPod. Yes, it produced the sweet melody of the angels. Or perhaps 'sirens' would be more accurate, given the amount of cursing that often appeared in my choice of songs. Like those by Linkin Park and Breaking Benjamin. Very hardcore.

To distract myself, I focused on the lyrics to the song currently playing on my iPod, softly singing, "There's a fine line between love and hate. And I don't mind that. Just let me say, that… I like that, I like that." I huddled further into my soft, blue hoodie, coughing nervously as I turned another corner.

_Where is the Host Club when you actually __**need **__them, dammit? _I grumbled to myself. _…uh, what was that sound?_

Stiffening, I turned around to stare down the length of the empty corridor – or, not so empty, as my (please insert: bad, _very_ bad) luck would have it. _Thump, thump, thump. _I focused on the thudding of loafers on marble flooring as they neared my current location. With a gulp, I turned every which way, frantically searching for a hiding spot. I finally settled upon hiding behind yet another curtain, thanking my lucky stars – including Konata and Kagami – that this was nowhere _near _as dusty as the last one. In fact, they smelled rather nice. The one that I was currently clinging to had a scent that reminded me distinctly of Pizza Pringles.

…did that sound weird?

I remained hidden because I had a feeling that Ayanokoji and the Delinquent Duo were coming back for another round of WWE: Smackdown. What might be important to know is that I had initiated the wrestling match by trying to dye their hair bright red – with tomatoes. And it might also be important to know that the ghastly Gorgons had stolen my produce, gathered their forces, and attacked me with my own weapons! The nerve of them…

The sounds of the mysterious footsteps were nearing my hiding spot, so I steeled myself for the inevitable altercation. After all, I couldn't keep running away from my demons, or rather – _the _demons that inhabited this school. I was going to attack the evil fangirls (again), and send them straight back to the depths of Hell! 'Cause I was just that freakin' cool, like Maximum Ride fighting a battle against her alter ego to preserve her love with Fang.

Taking that thought as a sign from the powers that be, I gave a loud cry of "Hiyah!" and leapt out from behind the pink curtains. My awesome karate skills, all of which have been obtained from watching countless airings of _Kung Fu Panda _and weekly reruns of _Naruto, _would serve me well…or not.

Any attempts to tackle my attacker to the ground were foiled when I was deftly plucked from the air, flipped upside down, and gently thrown backwards to rest on the cold floor. I sat there, utterly motionless. To say that I was shocked would be a bit of an understatement – kinda like saying Godzilla is merely a really _big_ lizard, which he is not. Although, Kaoru insists that he must be related to the tiny Australian one that does the Geico commercials. But we have yet to discover the truth in that statement.

"Ow…" I whined pathetically, rubbing at my sore bottom with a petulant pout. "That really _hurt,_ you damn jerk!"

A small blonde magically appeared over my form like a beautiful, blonde angel…

"Oh, would you look at that – it's Sammy-chan!"

…or a bloodthirsty, conniving demon. Because sweet and innocent, this one was certainly not.

"No shit, Sherlock…" I groaned, slowly sitting up and working to regain my sense of equilibrium. It was off a few centimeters due to the sudden confusion of limbs – did I have two arms, or six? Damn things wouldn't stay still long enough for me to count 'em.

"Hi~!" Mitsukuni chirped, waving cheerfully at me. Damn perky ninja. "What are you doing here?"

Pausing dramatically, I asked, "At the moment? I'm currently plotting world domination." I grinned at the older male in an evil fashion. "Would you like to be the leader of my militia, o' fearsome ninja?"

Mitsukuni cutely tilted his head to the side, brown eyes blinking repeatedly in apparent confusion. "You're gonna take over the world?"

I opened my mouth to respond with the juicy details, but we were interrupted by a low, miserable mutter. It sounded vaguely like – "…why? Tell me: _why _do these things always turn out in such a manner?"

Simultaneously, we both turned to face the newcomer. My wonderful friend, Haruhi the Harassed, was currently sporting a much younger look; she was clothed in the two-piece uniform of a middle school student. It was an earthy brown tone, but went well with her dark coloring. And, based upon the irked expression on her delicate face, wearing the uniform had most definitely _not _been her idea. In fact, the entire situation at hand – overdramatic, crazy, and rather stupid – reeked of Tamaki.

As she wallowed in her misery, Haruhi zoned out and tripped over the corner of the rug, landing in my lap with a thud. And down, down, down we went… I groaned at being forced to survive yet another collision with the hard floor. On the other hand, Haruhi suffered in silence. In conclusion, she was either unconscious, or dead. Preferably the former. Of course, either option was possible, due to the speed with which she had fallen – faster than a Night Fury! Zoom!

We both lay there with anime swirls in our eyes, each questioning our sanity: why had we ever decided to join ranks with the horribly inconsiderate Host Club? Oh, right. There was _her_ debt, and_ my_ stupidity. I'd almost forgotten about that for a moment. Silly me…

"Um, infiltration successful… I think," Mitsukuni murmured with a small chuckle. "And with _these _disguises, no one will even know the difference! Being seen by the elementary school students won't be a problem, Haru-chan!"

"Why _are_ you wearing that outfit anyway?" I inquired in a low voice, honestly curious as to what the pair were up to. Glancing around the empty hallway, I added, "And where is everyone else?"

My classmate smiled eerily and murmured, "I suppose that I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you afterwards…"

A cold wind blew by and I shivered at the cold feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach, suddenly very aware that Mitsukuni had not been given a choice in this matter either. Dressing up as a cute, innocent schoolboy apparently went well beyond his comfort zone – and he was a freakin' _loli-shota!_ Oh, well. Someone might as well inform him that being forced into stupid costumes was only one of the many occupational hazards of being a Host.

"And I might as well kill that Frenchman while I'm at it," Mitsukuni continued with a small, barely noticeable glint in his dark eyes. Well, _someone _was in a bad mood today!

I winced, both in sympathy _and _fear. He really did seem quite angry. In fact, the small male appeared to be rather pissed off. That was _not _a good sign; an angry ninja was a dangerous one – very, _very _dangerous.

_Watch out, everyone! Bambi is on the warpath! _ Inwardly, I was freaking out. _STAMPEDE! Somebody, save Simba! I repeat: BAMBI IS ON THE WARPATH!_

Haruhi finally regained her senses and sat up, shaking her long hair out of her face. "Another one of the King's marvelous ideas, as you might have guessed." An eyebrow was quirked in question as she eyed my messy outfit. "And might I ask why you're covered in ketchup?"

"This, my friend, is actually the residue of rotten tomatoes," I informed her, before smiling sheepishly at the irritated expression on her face. "All of which were thrown at me with the utmost affection!"

She stared at me blankly, and immediately deadpanned, "Whatever. It's still sticky."

I waved this observation away. "Never mind that! Would you kindly raise your right hand?" I retrieved my fallen iPod, crooning, "Oh, poor baby! Mommy is _so_ sorry for dropping you like that! Are you okay, my precious?"

"You never cease to amaze me with your eccentricities," Haruhi sighed. Nevertheless, the younger girl appeared amused as she watched me lock the device and tuck it into the safety of my purse.

Mitsukuni, having returned to his cheerful self, bounced over and declared, "Oh, and I'm afraid that you cannot come with us, Sammy-chan!" Brown eyes were faintly apologetic.

I scowled up at him, feeling utterly dejected at that point in time. "And is there a reason for that, o' fearsome ninja?" I asked bitterly. _Am I not good enough for you and your friends?_

At my wounded expression, Mitsukuni smiled and calmly explained, "Not for the reasons that you appear to be thinking. It's actually quite simple – you aren't wearing a disguise!"

"Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't even _fit _into this particular outfit. The middle school uniform is much too small for her," Haruhi bluntly interjected, waving a hand in my general direction.

Gasping in mock outrage, I poked her in the side and demanded, "What is _that _little comment supposed to mean, eh? You callin' me fat, pipsqueak?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Well, are ya?"

"No." Tawny eyes stared at my chest, which was located directly in front of her face at the moment. "Just, uh – voluptuous?"

Without warning, a blonde whirlwind entered the hallway and abducted my friend. I was left to watch in openmouthed disbelief as the crazy Frenchman swung her around for a brief moment and then set her down again. Grinning stupidly, Tamaki clutched the small female to his chest, practically suffocating her with the strength of his superhuman embrace. Haruhi struggled against his hold for a moment, before giving up and absently listening to his rant_ –_ something along the lines of _Romeo and Juliet. _I die, you die, and we all die.

"Oh, you should not feel so sad, my darling daughter! You are just as attractive as my Big Sister!" Tamaki cried, cuddling his face into hers and wagging his imaginary tail with glee.

Sweatdropping, I thought to myself: _Really, I hope that he doesn't have any imaginary fleas. That would suck. Pun intended! _

"Ah, yes." Kyoya followed his classmate into the hallway, jotting a few notes down in his Handy Dandy Notebook as he mused, "If not more so…"

"Ouch. That hurt, Steve," I said wryly. _Ignore the jealousy. Ignore it, ignore it! _

"Although, I must admit that you and Haruhi are two entirely different cases," he continued in a quiet aside. Apparently, he had seen through my mask and noticed my fretting. "She is cute and…compact. You, on the other hand, have another card to play."

I tried to ignore his quick, pointed glances to my chest and hips. It made me uncomfortable to think that he had even noticed their size in the first place. I mean, this was _Kyoya _we were talking about – the living, breathing Iron Man. He had a rather cold personality, and a heart of ice to boot. Surely it was impossible for such a scary guy to have hormones.

…right? Please, God, let me be right! The fate of the entire teenage population rests upon the answer to this question!

Kyoya smirked, glasses flashing eerily as he murmured, "Keep that in mind, Miss Steel. There will be a day that you need such confidence."

A glance over my shoulder hinted at some deeper meaning to his words, but as to what it was – well, I had no freaking idea. I squinted up at him in irritation, but I wasn't given the chance to retort because I was suddenly lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. I panicked at first and flailed my arms wildly, thinking that it was the incredibly crazy Frenchman holding me in his grasp. However, upon closer inspection, I recognized the tender hold. Yes, it was strong, but _familiar, _as well.

Lifting my face, I found myself nose to nose with my boyfriend. Two soft, kind eyes were smiling down at me and I blushed at the wealth of affection shining in their depths. He might not often express his feelings verbally, but I recognized the wealth of emotion in his expression. Eyes were indeed the windows to the soul.

And Takashi had a very nice ass…er, soul. Yeah, that last one! Ha, ha… Nervous cough.

"Hi…" I whispered shyly, clinging to him with a small smile. My pulse raced beneath my skin as I thought back to my latest discovery: _I'm in love with Takashi._

"Hey, sweetheart," Takashi murmured quietly in my ear. A soft kiss was placed on my temple and I leaned into the touch; his lips were as soft as velvet. "How did you get dragged into their shenanigans _this _time?"

I cuddled closer into his hold and said, "It was an accident. In fact, I was actually pulling a few pranks, and then I was running away from…" Here, I paused in consideration, not wanting to worry him. "…uh, never mind."

Grey eyes darkened faintly, glittering with curiosity as he urged me to continue. "And what were you running away from, might I ask?"

"Er…" My lips twisted upwards in a cheeky grin and I winked up at him. "Three Gorgons, as it were!"

A soft cough to the left alerted us to the remaining presence of one mysterious, creepy Shadow King, complete with dark aura and an evil smile; the latter is a free, limited time promotion. This figurine also comes with a warning: _proceed with caution, as the product might attempt to kill you in your sleep should you become a bother or a hindrance to his evil schemes._

Takashi raised an eyebrow at this unwelcome intrusion, and testily asked, "…yes?"

"I believe that what your girlfriend is _trying _to say is that she was attempting to outrun Ayanokoji-san," he informed us calmly.

My boyfriend tightened his hold on my waist, and I flinched at the unspoken questions glittering in his eyes. _Oh, shit…_

After consulting his notes, Kyoya added, "It appears that she and her followers hold quite a grudge against Miss Steel, as she is the only female in consistent contact with each of the Host Club members."

I snorted derisively. "Not by choice, _mein Schatten König._" Yet here I was, included amongst their numbers. Sigh. Ah, the life of a blonde ditz was never simple.

And then it dawned on me. How the hell had that sneaky little Shadow King known about our relationship? Takashi and I had only been dating for a little over three days! We'd told absolutely no one. Nada, zip, zilch! Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni were still _completely _unaware the change – from friends, to something more.

"I know _everything,_ Miss Steel. Did you truly believe that I would not get wind of your new relationship, especially when it concerns one of my fellow Hosts?" Kyoya hummed in acknowledgement. Scary!

Every ounce of color drained from my face and I recoiled in fear, shrinking into the hold of my protective boyfriend. I savored the feeling of his muscled arms wrapped around my waist and under my legs as he held me suspended in the air, up and away – far, far away – from the sharp, poisonous claws of the evil dragon trying to steal my prince. _Get your own! He is __**mine, **__dammit! _

"So, are you very angry with us?" I cautiously asked, fearing a response given in the affirmative.

To my surprise, Kyoya drawled, "Not particularly." He glanced upwards and light glinted off of his glasses. "In fact, I see no reason for the two of you to end your courtship, so long as you keep it a secret from the rest of the student body."

The younger male eyed our position pointedly. With an annoyed grunt at the change in status quo, Takashi reluctantly released his hold on my form and set me down again. After I'd regained my balance, I eased away from my boyfriend, hoping to appease the Shadow King. I did not wish to be a victim of blackmail; it wasn't much fun. Now, being the one to actually _do_ the blackmailing, well – that was another story entirely. We shall refer to it as math class!

Warily, I pointed out, "There _is _a risk, however, that someone finds out about us. And then the Host Club would be under a bit of duress. You're aware of that fact…right?"

He merely shrugged in response, unbothered by my words. "It has its benefits, as well," Kyoya retorted with a small, amused smirk and a twirl of his fountain pen.

Takashi narrowed his eyes at the underclassmen in warning. "I would appreciate it if you did not refer to our relationship in such a lofty manner, Kyoya. We are not dating to please _you_, or to work towards your goals." A pointed glance at the Handy Dandy Notebook.

Another shrug, as he murmured, "Fair enough. And, speaking of secrets, you might also want to tell him the name of your savior, Miss Steel."

_That damn bastard! _I gritted my teeth in aggravation, practically grinding them into dust as I glared at the younger male. _Er ist sehr tot! Totes Fleisch! _

"Now, I must find the others, lest Tamaki gets them into any trouble." Kyoya tipped his pen in our direction, murmuring a quiet – "Farewell."

After the Shadow King had taken his leave, I slowly edged towards the door leading back to the main building. My boyfriend had yet to speak, but I could practically sense the question burning on his lips. It was as clear as day: _Who was it? _We stared at each other in silence for a moment, watching the other for the first sign of weakness. Being a scared little girl, I instantly submitted to the dark, irritated eyes of the Big Bad Wolf. Don't eat me!

"It was Neko-chan!" I finally blurted, fisting my hands in my hair like an utter lunatic. My blue barrette came undone and a lock of blonde hair fell into my face. "Nekozawa Umehito saved me!"

Twitching. His eyebrow was twitching in irritation; however, Takashi remained as silent as a grave. There were no chatty ghosts to speak of, it seemed. Nearly Headless Nick had left the building. To remedy this situation, I now present to you: _Peeves the Poltergeist!_ Fear him, for he is God.

"Okay, so I was running away from my tormentors, and then I got a little, uh, lost," I hastily explained, pretending to ignore the exasperated expression on his face as I continued that I could not answer my cell phone. "And I thought that I was gonna _die_…!"

Takashi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, slowly asking, "How does _he_ fit into all of this?" Clearly, the pronoun in his sentence was made in reference to my newly reclaimed friend.

I offered him a sheepish grin. "Neko managed to capture me as I was running by the curtains at the end of the hallway. We were quiet; thus, Ayanokoji, Crabbe, and Goyle continued on their merry way without finding us."

It appeared that the thought of us hiding in such close quarters, near each other and all alone, bothered him. Blinking at the sudden tension in his shoulders, I curiously asked, "What's the matter?"

"…did he touch you inappropriately again?" Takashi demanded. The older male was still, as though fearing the worst; it warmed my heart to see the protective gleam in his eyes.

Shaking my head in the negative, I admitted, "Nope. In fact, he wanted nothing to do with me in that aspect. And he was pretty nice about the entire situation, in spite of everything."

"I wish that you would just avoid that crazy guy," Takashi muttered under his breath, before sighing and running a hand through his thick, black hair. "But I know that you'll do as you wish, even if I suggest otherwise."

"So long as he behaves himself, we should be good," I proclaimed with a wide smile. And I couldn't resist a literary reference, so I continued, "No more dungeon affairs for us! Snogging in the broom closet is now reserved solely for Sirius Black and company."

Slowly, my boyfriend returned the smile, chuckling gently at my enthusiasm. "I trust you," he said affably, "but I want you to know that I'm here if you need me for anything, okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, turning my flushed face aside. It sure was getting hot in here! Anyone around here have a tub of chocolate chip ice cream to spare?

A soft kiss was placed on the corner of my mouth. I inhaled sharply, surprised at his sudden display of affection; however, it was not unwelcome. With a happy sigh, I returned the favor, pecking him on the chin as I leaned into his embrace. Takashi rested a hand on my hip as he held me close, humming some unknown tune in my ear. It reminded me of something that my mother used to sing to me, long ago – a distant dream of princes and princesses, evil witches and dragons, and magic. Fairytales.

I felt a hand cup my chin and lift my face upwards, urging my gaze to meet his own. Blue eyes focused on the man holding me gently to his chest. He was so beautiful, inside and out – a true friend, and a wonderful person. Falling in love with him had been accidental on my part, but I could wish for nothing better in my life.

After all, this princess had already fallen in love with her prince. So what more could she ask for, except for a happy ending?

* * *

***Author's Note***

Wow, there has been quite a bit of fluff in the last few chapters... ^^;

That said - on to the angst! MWAUHAHAHA! I hope you guys are prepared to witness the unraveling of the clumsy protagonist. She is finally going to go off in the deep end - literally! XD (Hint: Episodes with Water Park and Beach)

So, as always, **please read and review!** And thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! **I love you, guys!** *Hugs of Doom*

P.S. Feel free to hit 125 reviews or so! ;) Oh, and Google Translate is your friend. LOL


	22. Chapter 22 Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

~Chapter Twenty-Two~

Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

_Thought that I was strong. __  
__I know the words I need to say, __  
__Frozen in my place, __  
__I let the moment slip away._

_Never meant to lie, __  
__But I'm not the girl you think you know. _

'_Cause I've been screaming on the inside, __  
__And I know you feel the pain.__  
__Can you hear me?_

~_The Change,_ by Evanescence

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**It reminded me of something that my mother used to sing to me, long ago – a distant dream of princes and princesses, evil witches and dragons, and magic. Fairytales.**

**I felt a hand cup my chin and lift my face upwards, urging my gaze to meet his own. Blue eyes focused on the man holding me gently to his chest. He was so beautiful, inside and out – a true friend, and a wonderful person. Falling in love with him had been accidental on my part, but I could wish for nothing better in my life.**

**After all, this princess had already fallen in love with her prince. So what more could she ask for, except for a happy ending?**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Against the wishes of his older cousin, Takashi allowed me to follow in his wake as the Host Club went about their shady business. Probably selling drugs to little, unsuspecting children and whatnot. I trotted after him, doing my best to keep up with his long legs. Alas, I was but a small blonde with equally small legs, so that was impossible – I couldn't keep up with his pace if my life depended upon it. In conclusion, I was left in the dust (or was that marijuana smoke?) as he trailed after our friends.

"Ah, the nostalgia!" Hikaru cried, to which his brother dryly added, "It _is_ overwhelming, ne?"

I rolled my eyes at the pair, shaking my head in exasperation and honestly questioning their sanity. At times, it appeared that the two were from another planet. I grinned stupidly. Yes, the Twins were from another planet, in a galaxy far, far away. The only things missing were the green skin, odd accents, and old, white robes. Or lots of brown fur.

"I wonder if any of my doodles are still visible after so many years," Kaoru mused with a thoughtful expression on his pale face.

Golden eyes scanned the room, before settling on two desks in particular. The boys walked over to their old seats and examined them with critical eyes, muttering to each other about their days together in middle school; it was a time in which neither cared for anyone other than the three of us. It was simply Hikaru, Kaoru, and Sammy. In fact, my brothers did not associate with _anyone_ their own age during that time in their lives.

And for that, I was solely to blame. Because shortly before my sixteenth birthday, the familiar ache in my heart reappeared. It wanted more, so much more than it had already been given. Instead of a motorcycle, and a luxurious bedroom suite, and a mansion surrounded by rose gardens, it wanted an old bicycle, and a mismatched bedroom set, and small, brick house overrun by honeysuckle. My heart was broken, and I was homesick.

The doctors that I began to visit diagnosed me with clinical depression. And when I refused to eat or sleep, my adoptive parents became worried. In the end, Kouta and Yuzuha thought it in my best interest to visit my childhood home, at least for a few months or so. They transferred me from my high school – a school for gifted children – to a private academy in the States. I was much happier there, so a few months quickly became two years.

It never occurred to me that, by healing myself, I was breaking someone else – or rather, two others. But I should have known. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru were quiet to begin with, and they absolutely_ refused_ to speak honestly around anyone other than those in their immediate family. Sometimes, the boys even refused to speak to their own _parents. _And that was because Kouta and Yuzuha regularly left the country on business, often for weeks at a time; thus, I was the only constant in their lives. I was the only person that they could depend on.

Until I broke that trust by leaving them just as suddenly, that is.

Faced with that final betrayal, the Twins resolved only to trust one another. They built a wall around their minds, their bodies, and their hearts. (Well, in their case, it was more like an electric fence with really sharp shrapnel at the top, but I digress…) Nevertheless, no one was allowed to enter their little world. Not without first braving a difficult test. It was referred to simply as – _Which One Is Hikaru? _

Everyone failed them, including me. Yes, I may have been able to tell them apart from day one, but there were many other things that I failed to see – like the desperation in their eyes as I fell apart, or their pain upon finding that I was leaving them behind.

_It was so very selfish of me to leave them all alone. _ My eyes closed at the painful thoughts, but I had to admit that it was true: _I am such a bad big sister…_

Thankfully, Tamaki arrived in Japan in their second year of middle school. He created the Host Club, in which my brothers were included, much to their chagrin. Over time, the pair became less reserved around their classmates and actually began to enjoy themselves at school. And _only _at school. At home, the tension remained thick in the air. Kouta and Yuzuha were at a loss and did not know how to resolve the issue. But on my eighteenth birthday, I returned to the Manor.

And, strangely enough, I was welcomed with open arms. I was still their precious big sister, just as they were still my darling little brothers. It took me a little while, but I finally realized that this _was_ my home.

"Look,_ Onee_-chan! I think that some of my scribble is still on this desk!" Kaoru grinned at me and gestured to what was once his designated spot. Snickering, he muttered, "And that makes it _really_ old…"

The other redhead smirked, catching on to the plan, and together the boys chorused, "But not as old as _you!_"

"And this coming from the boys with a fetish for moisturizing lotions and anti-aging creams! At least I actually admit to my real age," I retorted with an evil smile. "Right, Haruhi-chan?"

The younger girl ignored me. "Why the hell am I even wearing this outfit?" At our befuddled expressions, Haruhi glared at us and hissed, "It is utterly _pointless_ to have a disguised infiltration if you bring this crowd with you!"

Hikaru grinned, waving a hand in the air as he drawled, "Oh, Haruhi! Don't be such a spoil sport." He gestured pointedly around the classroom. "There is absolutely _no one_ here, so there's no need to worry!"

"Everyone is visiting with their clubs right now anyways," Kaoru added, grinning faintly in the hopes of appeasing his friend. "So, as Hikaru said – no need to worry!"

Following the script of any good horror movie, these words proved fatal. As it were, we could distantly hear the sounds of a single pair of shoes hitting the marble tiles in the hallway – right outside the classroom that we were loitering in. All we had to do now was head for the gym, take a shower, and wait for the killer to find us all hanging about in our birthday suits. Friday the Thirteenth absolutely _adored _that particular scenario. Come and join us, Jason! Evil laugh.

Haruhi startled, eyes going wide at the very thought of being caught, simply because she had her scholarship to think about. The younger girl frantically searched the room for an appropriate hiding spot, but gave up almost immediately; the room was surprisingly bare. Finally, she ducked under a nearby desk and stared apprehensively at the classroom door. Every other member of the Host Club followed suit, diving and ducking under various desks as they sought to avoid detection.

I was too caught up in my thoughts of crazy murderers and deadly showers to follow their lead, however, so I simply stood there like an idiot. Staring at nothing in particular. Probably drooling, too… Takashi had to reach up, grab my arm, and physically _drag _me under his desk. My boyfriend raised an eyebrow at me in question, silently asking what I had been thinking about; I merely grinned up at him. With a small, bemused smile, the older male wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I snuggled into his side with a content sigh.

"What are the two of you _doing _over there?"

My face flushed a lovely shade of pink at having been caught doing something so girly, let alone by one of my brothers. Thankfully, it was Kaoru that had spotted the two of us cuddling under the desk, and not his hastier, nosier, and _meaner_ brother. And while both of my brothers were overprotective, Hikaru was _much_ more possessive – times infinity and beyond! I shuddered to think of what the younger boy might have done had he found me in such a position. My boyfriend of three days would probably be on Prank Row by now, come to think of it.

Takashi rolled his eyes my silence, turned to my brother, and quietly responded, "Hiding."

If one were listening closely, he or she might have heard the obvious _duh _that accompanied that simple statement.

"Right…" Kaoru eyed us with skepticism, probably noting that it was rare for me to be in such close physical contact with anyone other than my closest friends and family. No one else.

I chewed on my lower lip in thought, before whispering, "I'll tell you and Hika-chan once the three of us finally get home, okay?" A quick glance at my boyfriend assured me that he did not mind; in fact, he appeared rather pleased. "Pinky promise!"

The younger boy nodded at my words, satisfied for now, and said, "But, back to the problem at hand – if one of the teachers sees us hiding in here after hours…" Golden eyes flickered to the door, and then to his brother.

"…it will be such a _bother_ finding an excuse for our being in here." Hikaru groaned at the thought, deeming it unworthy of his time.

Their soft banter (which had grown louder and louder by the minute) was interrupted by a sudden noise. Haruhi turned to us and hissed a quiet _shush! _The younger girl made a zipping motion over her lips using the fingers of right hand, urging us to be quiet. Or, knowing my polite and sweet best friend, it was more along the lines of – _shut the hell up, you damn, rich bastards!_

The others stared at her with dumbstruck expressions on their faces, all of them obviously wondering the same thing: what the hell was up with that undeniable cuteness? I had to admit that I was curious, as well. Was it something that she was born with, or was it an acquired skill? Maybe I would gain access to the new attribute after leveling up my character with more experience points.

I quickly shook my head to clear it of any and all thoughts of _World of Warcraft_. We had other things to attend to! …other things that I was still unaware of, might I add, as the Host King had neglected to fill me in on the current matters at hand. Stupid, lazy French Fry. Damn him for forgetting his kingly duties.

After a moment, Haruhi trotted to the door and poked her head out. "Well, it appears that the coast is clear," she whispered, "but what are we going to do about Shirou-kun now that we've infiltrated the building?"

My nosed scrunched up in thought as I grumpily muttered, "Who the fuck is she talking about?"

"Proper ladies do not use such foul language, Miss Steel," Kyoya reprimanded – and gently, at that! What was the world coming to?

I winced and quietly responded, "Sorry about that, Kyo-kun." Didn't want to piss him off again!

And to all of the people staring at me with incredulity, I shouldn't need to remind you that one of the most talented blackmailers in the world discovered the truth behind my recently uplifted mood: Takashi and I were dating! Oddly enough, Kyoya also approved of my new relationship, so long as the two of us kept it a secret from the rest of the student body. Yes, things were finally beginning to get better between the Shadow King and myself. So I did _not_ – under any circumstances – want to ruin the unspoken truce that we had created in the hallway just moments ago.

"Interesting…" Kyoya murmured. He stared up at the photographs that lined the wall closest to the doors, before drawling, "Apparently, he is in the Classical Music Club." The light on his glasses flickered eerily at that little discovery.

I sweatdropped. _Mein Gott! No wonder the Shadow King figured out that I was dating Takashi so quickly. He is a bona fide creeper… _

Haruhi came to stand behind us and gazed up at the photo, smiling faintly. "Huh. It appears that he's having quite a bit of fun. I had no idea that Shirou-kun could smile like that…"

After a moment of silent observation, Kyoya motioned for us to follow him. He quietly led us into the hallway and towards a wall lined with shiny, glass windows. And through the windows was a classroom full of young elementary students, all of whom were playing classical instruments – all of them, except for one. The young boy was gazing out the window, his stormy, blue eyes dark with sadness. My heart ached for him. I felt even sorrier for him after a cute little girl walked up to him and invited him to play the piano with her, sensing his answer before it was spoken. As expected, he declined, and it was suddenly clear to us that _she_ was the reason for his sadness.

Even so, Shirou appeared to be happy as he watched her play through the sheets of music. It was almost as though the young boy was in love with her. But, that was impossible…right?

To my right, a young girl exited the same elementary school music room, gray eyes intent upon the water fountain across the hall. All that the poor girl wanted was a drink of water to quench her thirst; instead, she was inadvertently drawn into the antics of the Host Club. Hell, she hadn't even taken a full step into the hallway when she was attacked by the overeager King.

Tamaki offered her a beautiful white rose, bowing elegantly as he addressed her, "Hello, young lady." Blue eyes were shining with sincerity (pedophile!) as he continued, "I could not find a rose as beautiful as you, but please – take this."

The young girl took the rose with shaking hands, blushing as she stuttered, "…eh?"

Tamaki smiled at the timid response, before pointing to the glass windows. "Incidentally, is it possible that you might tell me about the young lady currently playing the piano in your club?" he asked curiously.

After pointing to the other girl, she happily explained, "That's Kamishiro Hina-chan." The two of them must have been friends. Or else, this girl was a _stalker! _For shame…

"Hina-chan, is it?" Tamaki murmured as he gazed thoughtfully at said elementary student. There was a strange expression on his face, almost as though he finally understood something that had been eluding his grasp for quite some time. "Kamishiro Hina…"

"Oh, but you can't fall in love with her!" The young girl tilted her head downwards to sniff at the delicate, white rose. "You see, Hina-chan and her father are leaving next week because of his work. She's moving to Germany."

I stiffened in surprise at hearing the final word. My eyes were wide, unfocused, as I stared through the little girl standing in front of us. _Germany… _Her friend was going to the place of my birth. She would visit, and see, and breathe the sweet air of my homeland – my _mother's _homeland. _I miss you, Mutti. _The young girl sitting at the piano and playing classical music was going to live in a place that only existed in my memories now.

_No, __**this **__is my home now!_

Takashi placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning down and quietly asking, "Are you okay, sweetheart?" His gaze was attentive as the older male patiently awaited my response.

Sighing heavily, I realized that it was time for me to start being honest with the people around me, especially my friends – _and_ my boyfriend. I could not solely rely on my brothers to listen to my fears anymore. It was time to grow up and expand my horizons, to interact with others, and to trust them, as well. I needed to stop being so selfish. In order to pick up the pieces of my life, I had to tell him the truth: _I hate myself. I hate that I'm a coward, and a ditz, and a lousy sister. _

My heart skipped a beat, stuttering to a brief stop upon hearing my thoughts, even as they came to an end.

_I hate myself for what happened eight years ago._

The truth hurt, but it was supposed to set you free, right? And I missed my wings. But I could not open my mouth to tell the older male what was wrong. Instead, I swallowed my resolve to speak the truth and nodded to indicate that I was feeling fine. _But, that isn't true… _Pretend, Sammy, just pretend to be fine. _I'm __**not **__okay. _Keep nodding. _Dammit!_ Ignore the pain, and it will go away on its own. _Not true, not true, not true! You damn liar!_

I cocked my head to the side, absently wondering if my pants were actually on fire, or if the lingering smell of smoke was from my drug dealing buddies, the members of the Ouran High School Host Club.

Takashi frowned at my lack of a verbal response. "If you insist, but make sure to tell me if anything is wrong," he insisted slowly, as if debating on whether or not I was actually being honest with him.

"Of course!" I chirped, plastering a smile on my face at his words. Thankful for the distraction, I focused on the opening door and pointed out, "Oh, look! The little pianist is about to make an appearance! And the Host Club welcomes its guest star, Shirou the Stupendous…"

Gray eyes narrowed at my words. It was suddenly very clear to me that he was beginning to suspect the dishonesty that coated my words like poison. Romeo was finally stumbling across the scared little girl that was hiding behind my plastic smile, locked inside by the overwhelming fear of being discovered. Appearances were deceiving; this girl wasn't a happy, kickass prankster that liked to live on the edge. On the contrary, she was actually scared, sad, and afraid of being left all alone.

Juliet was a fake.

But I didn't want anyone else worrying about me, so I focused on involving myself in the conversation at hand. Waving at my brothers, I smirked and haughtily commanded, "Drum roll, please!"

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned evilly at one another and simultaneously removed pencils from their back pockets. "Your wish is our command!" they crowed, before beating on the head of their beloved Kingwith said instruments of doom.

"Stop that this instant, you demons!" Tamaki barked angrily and swatted at them with his long, flailing arms. He missed striking my youngest brother by mere inches; I bit back a growl. "Be gone!"

Shirou chose that moment to burst through the doors, exclaiming, "What are you idiots _doing _here?"

I resisted the urge to tell him that we were all running away to join the circus and that he was the main attraction: Monkey Boy! Polly wanna cracker? Er, I mean – anyone wanna banana?

Upon being lifted into the air by a rather demented Host King, the boy cried out, "Oi! What are you doing?" He growled and struggled against the hold. "Put me _down,_ dammit!"

Tamaki shook his head in the negative and said, "Everyone, it's time for us to pull out." Though quiet, it was clear that he expected his orders to be followed. Fucking Nazi…

Behind us, the door opened once more, and this time it was his friend, Hina, that stepped into the hallway. Having caught sight of his crush, the boy suddenly paused in his efforts to get away. Shirou looked as though he were about to cry. The two children stared at one another for a moment, before he renewed his efforts to escape. Biting, scratching, and kicking. Shirou's screams of fury were lost to the silence of the nearly hallways as the members of the Host Club made their way back to the clubroom in the high school section of the campus.

I did not follow them. Instead, my eyes were focused intently on the small, sad girl staring after Shirou. With a pained expression on her face, Hina turned around and returned to her classroom, and even though I did not know her personally, I could easily relate to her feelings. Because I was familiar with that particular look. After all, it was the very same one that people had directed at me for so long – it was one filled with sadness, doubt, and even pity. And shame.

It always hurt to be the target of such a look.

"Are you coming with us, or will you be staying here, Sammy-chan?"

I smiled upon finding my boyfriend waiting for me, but I shook my head in response to his question. "No, I actually think that I'm going home now," I responded softly. Prayed that he couldn't tell I was about to cry.

"Ah, I see. Well, would you be so kind as to do me a favor?" At my nod, Takashi tapped me on the nose, and ordered, "Be sure to call me when you get home. Okay?"

Blushing, I turned my attention to my yellow shoes and agreed, "Okay." The older male nodded at my mumbled response, so I added a warning – "But it might be a little late, seeing as Otou-san gave my chauffer the day off. I have to walk home today."

"What about your…" Here, Takashi grimaced, before sourly continuing, "…motorcycle?"

I bit back a grin, knowing how much my (please insert: severely overprotective) boyfriend hated my preferred mode of transportation. "My baby is currently in the shop, as it were."

Takashi scowled. "I'm not too fond of the idea of you walking home alone, sweetheart. Not in _that_ particular part of town anyway," he protested with a dark expression on his face, probably thinking about all of the trouble that I could get into in such a situation.

"Don't worry about me, Takashi-kun!" I chirped, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I am more than accustomed to the demanding life of a commoner. I used to _be_ one, after all!"

Glumly, he muttered, "And I honestly believe _that _to be the source of all my worries."

"Hey," I said softly and reached for his hand, hoping to distract him. "I almost forgot to say 'thank you' for letting me tag along with you guys so far." Smiled widely. "So, thanks! It means a lot to me that you'd include me in all of the fun."

"Only _you_ could refer to this nonsense as _fun._" Takashi gently squeezed my hand, tracing a random pattern on the rough skin with his thumb. "Silly girl."

I pouted, taking note that he grinned at that, and retorted, "Oh, but I actually _like _to play hide-and-seek! It's so much fun." Blue eyes danced playfully at his exasperation; it amused me to no end that he was so easy to annoy sometimes.

"Only you, sweetheart…" he repeated with a chuckle. My blush darkened when he leaned down and kissed me on the corner of the lips. "Remember to call me later."

"I will be sure to pencil you into my busy schedule, good sir," I drawled and struck a haughty pose, my hip jutting out to the side as I primly lifted my nose in the air.

My boyfriend stared at me for a moment. "Are you absolutely certain that you don't want to talk about it?" he asked, gray eyes watching my every move as I fidgeted under his gaze.

_I cannot believe it… _I thought to myself in awe. _How does he always know? _

It was strange that someone I had known for such a short time could see through my cleverly crafted lies, behind the mask, and into my soul – strange, but not unwelcome. I smiled. After all, the fact that Takashi had a really big heart was only one of the many reasons that I loved him so much. Truthfully, I wanted him to know that I was feeling sad. I did not, however, feel comfortable discussing the reason for that discomfort. Not yet. In the end, I chose to compromise.

"Not really," I admitted, shaking my head in the negative. "At least, I don't want to talk about it at this very moment. Maybe someday in the near future, but not today."

Two, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and I leaned into his embrace. While I may not have felt comfortable talking about my past with him just yet, I was _more _than happy to accept an affectionate hug or two. After all, one should always take that simple route over artificial happiness – hugs, not drugs, man! It's a much healthier lifestyle for all involved. And hugs were cheaper, too!

"Well, if you change your mind, you know how to reach me," Takashi insisted doggedly. Gray eyes flickered briefly over my face, before he hugged me once more.

And…the silent giant was still here. Dammit. Couldn't he take a hint?

Nodding at his reassurances, I smiled gratefully and said, "Thank you very much for your concern, but I do not wish to discuss female issues with my boyfriend. That's a little out of my comfort zone."

Surely _that _bit of unexpected information would send him running for the hills! And not the Silent Hill, either. Honestly, I wasn't so cruel as to torture my boyfriend for trying to weasel his way into my life, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong… (Damn, nosy boyfriend.) You know, the longer that line of thinking continued, the more I longed to chuck him into that creepy town. On the plus side, Takashi – being a kickass martial artist – would more than likely survive the numerous demons, crazy cops, and miscellaneous psychos.

And I would be the unfortunate person to end up stuck in an alternate reality, like Sharon and her daughter, Rose. My bad luck guaranteed it – even came with a lifetime warranty.

Takashi coughed into his fist. "Ah, right." He blushed and turned his head to the side, staring at the opposite wall with feigned interest.

_Bingo! _ My inner voices cheered with a nifty accent, much like Botan of _Yu Yu Hakusho. _

"Er, that's not really necessary. And I should be getting back to the others, before Mitsukuni gets himself into any trouble." The older male grimaced at the thought and tiredly sighed, "…again."

"Excellent idea!" I agreed, grinning happily and giving him two thumbs up in approval. "And be sure to keep my brothers in line for me! They've a nasty habit of causing mischief, you know."

"Right…" Takashi mumbled uneasily.

I watched with interest as one gray eye began to twitch at the thought of said boys – or perhaps it was because I'd implied that I was on my period…? Meh, who knows! Men were such mysterious creatures. Nevertheless, I waved a cheerful goodbye to my sexy, mysterious, and easily distracted boyfriend. After a moment of walking in the opposite direction, Takashi turned back around and smiled at me. The next moment, he was gone, having turned around another corner. I was alone. And now, I could officially have a breakdown – this time without an audience.

With a shaky laugh, I backed up a step and braced myself against the wall. Slowly, I slid to the floor, landing in a pitiful pile of wrinkled, stained clothes and watering eyes. I sniffled and buried my face in the open palms of my trembling hands. God, it was so damn strenuous to keep up my continued façade. And it was even harder now that I'd decided to immerse myself in the complicated life of a normal, happy teenage girl. In high school, no less!

…oh, forget it. What teenager was ever normal, let alone happy?

Only one name came to mind. Well, in regards to the happiness factor, that is. This particular person was not normal in any sense of the word. Unfortunately, that person was also several thousand miles away – and there was an entire ocean between us to boot. But I lived in the age of technology and was incredibly rich; thus, I could afford to do make a long-distance call or two. So I stuck my hand in my purse and retrieved my iPhone, hastily tapped a shortcut on speed dial, and waited impatiently for the person to answer on the other end of the line.

_One, two, three… _"Hello?"

I smiled. No matter the time of day, or what was happening at that moment, the phone was always answered on the third ring. The fact that this had not changed was a comfort. And it was a sorely needed one, at that.

"Hey," I whispered softly. My stomach clenched at the sound of the familiar voice, but I welcomed this particular wave of nostalgia; it made me feel safe. "Do you have a minute to talk?"

There was a small, cheerful giggle, and then – "Could I spare a minute to talk? Me, the incredibly busy, amazingly popular, totally awesome…" At my insistent cough, there was another giggle. "For my sister from another mister? Fuck, yeah!"

The nervous tension in my shoulders slowly drifted away. Every ounce of pain, worry, and doubt vanished into the atmosphere without a trace. I clenched the phone tightly in my left hand, savoring the faint return to normalcy that those words presented. This was the one person that had known me for my entire life, the only one that I could trust to understand me without giving me any ultimatums.

"I need a favor…"

* * *

***Author's Note***

...um, hello? ;D

*Crickets*

Yes, I agree - it _has _been quite a while, eh? Ha, ha...ha.

Right, well, sorry about that! XD **And Happy Valentine's Day to all!** For those of you without boyfriends, like myself, feel free to gorge yourself on awesome chocolates, which always taste wonderful. ;)

P.S. I will try to **update** this weekend, since I finally have access to my computer and internet again. If you guys are up to it, hitting **145 reviews** or so would be nice. I really do miss talking to you guys!


	23. Chapter 23 Recipe for Disaster

~Chapter Twenty-Three~

Recipe for Disaster

_Leave me alone. __  
__Get out of my face. __  
__I'm tired of love, __  
__Feeling so misplaced. _

_I'll face the unknown, __  
__Thinking about all the ways that I've grown. _

~_Leave Me Alone,_ by The Veronicas

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**The nervous tension in my shoulders slowly drifted away. Every ounce of pain, worry, and doubt vanished into the atmosphere without a trace. I clenched the phone tightly in my left hand, savoring the faint return to normalcy that those words presented. This was the one person that had known me for my entire life, the only one that I could trust to understand me without giving me any ultimatums.**

**"I need a favor…"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Another week passed, and I spent most of my afternoons avoiding the Host Club and its members. Don't get me wrong! I no longer had any qualms about interacting with them. After all, the seven of them _were_ my friends. No, it was the little brat that Tamaki had taken in as his apprentice that bothered me – Shirou was surprisingly sharp for someone so young. And it didn't sit well with me that someone who hardly knew me could read me so accurately. He had immediately labeled me a fake, pointing out that my smile was as full of plastic as Dolly Parton's boobs. Thus, Shirou reminded me of Renge, and not in a good way.

You see, I'd yet to get my revenge against Renge, or the Three Gorgons. My plan with the tomatoes completely backfired, as you might recall. Ayanokoji and her fellow bullies quickly retaliated by stealing the bag of vegetables and catapulting them at my head. Sigh. I had only wanted to make their perfect, rich lives a little more hectic; alas, it was I that suffered.

Revenge was apparently best served cold, and _not _with rotten tomatoes.

Needless to say, I'd left school every day that week almost immediately after the last bell. I didn't linger for long, taking only minute or two to say goodbye to Haruhi, Takashi, and my brothers. And I saw no point in bothering with the rest of the Hosts. I was well aware of the fact that others – namely, Tamaki and Mitsukuni – would have tried to convince me to stay and spend time with "The Family." Bonding was important, you know!

As for Kyoya…well, he didn't seem to care one way or another. While we had admittedly come to a bit of an unspoken agreement, the two of us remained neutral about our tentative friendship; he did his creepy Shadow King routine, and I went about my merry way, per usual. We did our best to avoid crossing paths with one another. It was easier that way. And less stressful – for me, that is.

And having said my goodbyes for the day, I was now on my way to _Simply Sweets_, where I would spend the next hour or two eating tasty pastries and talking with the daughter of the shop owner.

Kiki and I'd become pretty good friends over the last two months, in part because I was now a regular. I visited the cute little café almost every day after school, oftentimes bringing my younger brothers along with me. The two boys came willingly because they were able to be themselves – in other words, openly gay – without worrying about anyone else's reactions while in the shop. Thankfully, the commoners in this country were more accepting about their relationship with one another than those in the wealthier classes. And Kiki believed the boys to be absolutely adorable.

A fond laugh escaped my lips as I thought of the younger girl – with her blunt, open nature and tomboyish ways, she honestly reminded me of my best friend, Haruhi. And, as it turned out, Kiki had actually met the brunette a few years prior. They understood each other, and their friendship was forged almost immediately. Admittedly, this was because they'd each lost their mothers, albeit in different ways – one, to death; the other, to divorce.

It was something that we _all _shared, now that I took the time to really think about it. My parents were dead, too. But at least the two of them still had their fathers.

That last thought took its toll, and my lips twisted downwards as I entered the building, absently noting the soft chime of the welcome bell. The grimace must have been apparent on my face because Kiki instantly offered me a sympathetic smile. I liked that about her. She never pitied anyone; instead, she empathized with that person. And Kiki was a generally cheerful person, in spite of everything that had happened to her – the divorce, moving to another city, and starting over from scratch. She was made of some pretty strong stuff, that one.

Amethyst eyes glittered with happiness as I walked up to the counter and began to halfheartedly flip through the menu. Yes, halfhearted. After all, I came here so often that I'd memorized its contents long ago, and –

Oh, there was yet another new brownie to try, and this one was apparently made with macadamia nuts… Yummy!

I mentally slapped myself for cheering up at the discovery, thinking: _Sheesh, if I continue along this route, I'll get even more, er, robust._ _Yeah, robust… _My eyes were inevitably drawn back to the picture of the chocolate treat. _But it looks sehr gut!_

"Rough day, eh?" Kiki queried while serving the customer in front of me, a young man with a cowlick and an obvious sweet tooth.

"That must be the understatement of the week," I snorted derisively and blew my bangs out of my face – the black and white headband that I'd incorporated with my outfit wasn't doing its job properly. "Honestly, you have _no _idea how bad of a day it actually was, Kiki-chan."

A box of cheesecake and one milkshake later, the girl returned her attention to me and warmly asked, "You wanna talk about it?"

My smile wavered, before falling into a thin, pursed line. I felt my mood sour as my mind drifted back to all of the times that those words had been spoken to me – and all of the times that it had ended badly. Orphans, school counselors, and even my friends had given me weird looks, starting from the very moment that I'd opened my mouth. No one but my childhood friend, Caleb, understood my odd, oftentimes morbid humor. My jokes were employed almost immediately in such conversations; it helped relieve the tension. Or so I thought.

Kiki placed a hand on my arm and grinned down at me from her amazing height. "I am _more_ than willing to listen to your troubles, Anakin Skywalker." Amethyst eyes lit up. "So long as you fill me on the latest details of your love life, that is!"

"Well, there's this girl, you see," I lazily drawled. My mind wandered back to the plot of _Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones_, and I added, "Her name is Padmé Amidala…"

"Oh, ha, ha, ha! You are _such _a riot, Sammy-chan." She rolled her purple eyes heavenwards, which was a habit that I'm quite sure had been inspired by our mutual friend, Haruhi.

_Thank you, thank you!_ I bowed to my imaginary audience, calling – _I'm here all week! _

Smirking, I glanced down at my chipped, purple nails and triumphantly said, "I try."

"Obviously," she muttered and motioned for me to have a seat on a nearby stool; it spun! "No, seriously – tell me all about your rotten day. I owe you for all of the times that you've listened to me complain, or helped me out around the shop."

"Aren't you a little busy right about now? I mean, you _do _have customers to serve and such, little barmaid," I pointed out with a cheeky grin, taking note that she did _not_ appreciate that particular nickname.

A blank expression adorning her face, the younger girl deadpanned, "Do we seem busy to you?"

"Um, no…" I finally admitted, but only after glancing around the empty shop. "But you'll have a crowd soon enough, considering that school hours are about to end for the day."

Kiki hummed in thought, considering my words, and finally conceded that I had a point. The younger girl smiled and promptly headed over to the glass door. She flipped the welcome sign over to the other side, signifying that the shop was now officially closed for the day. I stared at the girl in stunned silence. It took every ounce of my willpower not to laugh or mention that she had only done so to get out of an afternoon of work. Kiki was my friend, and she was willing to listen to me complain, so why would I deem it necessary to insult her?

Yep, I was slowly learning the art of keeping my mouth shut. I'm now a level 17 druid. And, in the immortal words of London Tipton: _"Yay, me!"_

"And now, the shop is clearly C-L-O-S-E-D," Kiki declared, bowing and gesturing to the white sign. "Spill the beans, Cinderella! What has Prince Charming done _this _time?"

I tried to smile at the attempt at humor, but failed to do so. _Where should I even begin?_

"He figured it out."

The cheerful expression on her face evaporated, only to be replaced by one of raw horror. "Oh, my God," she breathed incredulously. "…are you pregnant?"

Apparently, dumb blondes were no longer required to be blonde; stupidity was now common amongst most humans. I mean, seriously! Kiki was obviously of Asian descent – with a healthy dose of Canadian, thanks to her mother – and had long, shiny black hair. Nevertheless, she had the part of blonde bimbo down perfectly. Man! And I thought that _Haruhi _was dense!

"You…" I slammed my head against the hard edge of the counter in frustration – and embarrassment. "…are…" _Thud._ "…such…" _Thud, thud. _ "…an idiot!" _Thud, thud, thud. _

With a nervous laugh, Kiki hastily slid an oven mitt under my head to silence the (pretty damn loud) sounds of self mutilation. I rested my aching forehead on the soft, burned thumb of the purple and white polka dotted glove. The other girl patted me on the back, assuring me that she had only been joking – _yeah, right_ – and that I should continue. Speaking, I mean, not bashing my brains in against the laminated countertops. She didn't want to clean up any blood, snot, or brain matter. Unexpected work had a tendency to piss her off. A lot.

"Takashi-kun has apparently been talking to the omnipotent Shadow King, and he's finally figured out that I suffer from depression," I muttered sourly, cursing the evil teenage dictator for freely speaking about my mental health issues. Damn bastard was such a blabbermouth.

"Oh." There was a pregnant pause, in which I was handed a plate brimming with freshly baked sugar cookies (yay, for comfort food!), and then – "That really fucking sucks."

I choked on a mouthful of cookie. Well, that was a blunt, honest opinion. It was certainly true enough, but I hadn't expected Kiki to agree with me, even though she was an empathetic individual. Rare were the days that someone understood me, but the younger girl mysteriously knew that I needed to vent. She understood the fact that I needed to be comforted, and not degraded. I didn't want to be told that I was overreacting – like it was a drama that every teenage girl underwent at some point and time.

And if there were loads of cursing and vulgar jokes involved in said venting, Kiki didn't give a fucking damn. No pun intended.

"Did anything else noteworthy happen today?" Kiki calmly inquired, as if we were talking about the weather, and _not _my obvious mental instability.

And that calm demeanor made me fear for _her _mental state, as well. She was talking to a ranting, rapid psycho, after all! I'd diagnosed myself, of course, but that was beside the point. There was ample evidence that I belonged on the funny farm, in a stall right next to the chickens and the cows. I am Sammy, hear me _moo!_ I mean, uh – _roar!_

Snorting derisively, I mumbled, "Well, I fell _up _the front stairs of the school first thing this morning, in front of almost fifty students. I was wearing a damn skirt, too." Blushing at the memory of the rather colorful insults; nice ass, nice panties, nice legs. Ha, ha, ha...not.

Kiki coughed into her fist, obviously hiding a laugh at the visual provided by her crude, vulgar mind. I growled at her, daring her to say anything regarding my underwear, which had been a present from crazy friend, Caleb. It was bad enough that I'd been wearing a skirt, but for me to willingly choose to wear a pair of neon yellow panties? That was like social suicide! And I was already really, really, _really_ unpopular.

Add to that the fact that my brilliantly bright bloomers also bore the picture of Happy Bunny and the words: "Kiss My Ass," and you had a recipe for disaster. It didn't taste very good, either.

"Ouch! And that is _exactly _why I avoid wearing those evil contraptions." The younger girl happily flashed me a peace sign. "Welcome to the twenty-first century, where it is okay for us girls to wear pants!"

"Thanks for the update, R2D2," I snapped at her in irritation. With an angry scowl, I turned away and continued grumbling to myself, "Damn those steps, damn that banana peel, and damn my stupid plaid _skirt!_ Ugh!"

A regular customer tapped on the door and gestured to the sign, appearing somewhat confused at the change in schedule. Kiki waved her away, waited for her to leave, and then motioned for me to continue. I reluctantly did so. Because I was beginning to feel rather guilty about taking up her time; it had already been half an hour since I'd shown up on her doorstep. And this was surely going to hurt the store financially, as well...

As if sensing my thoughts, Kiki smiled and gently said, "Hey. Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Sammy-chan!" She shrugged nonchalantly and added, "Dad owes me quite a few vacation days, anyway."

My eyes watered a bit at the sincerity in her words. It was nice being able to talk with her, and without having to worry about her reaction. Having friends again – outside of my new family, at least – was something that I'd not believed possible anymore. For her to take the time out of her busy day and actually _listen _to me was, well, amazing. It meant a lot to me.

"Thank you," I whispered softly to the oven mitt sitting in front of me.

Her eyelids fluttered closed, and Kiki smiled even wider. "Don't mention it!" And then she poked me, hard, in the forehead. "Seriously – don't mention it. I have a reputation to uphold, you know!"

I snorted and put my hands on my hips. "What reputation, you big teddy bear?" I cheekily demanded, grinning at her annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a softy – so sue me!" Kiki drawled. She shook a large, tan fist at me in a threatening manner. "Now, finish your story already!"

I bit my lip, but finally continued, "Well, that was only the beginning of my rotten day. During lunch, I spilled an entire can of Pepsi all_ over_ my history homework. Got a lower grade because of it, too."

My fellow perfectionist winced at the mere thought of such horrors, especially that last bit. That was yet another similarity between the three of us – Kiki, Haruhi, and me. We all shared an absolute addiction to doing well in school. And we were kinda OCD, too…

"And _then_, Renge cornered me after class to inform me that the members of the Host Club are going on some sort of vacation, a park or something, and –"

Kiki held up a hand, waited for me to catch my breath, and then said, "Let me guess: the Queen Bee forbade you from going, eh?"

I nodded. "She said, and I quote, 'The only plastic allowed on this trip will be in the beach ball and pool rings, not the plastic in that fake smile of yours.'" Huffing, I picked at the sugary crumbs on my plate.

Sweatdropping at the sight of my already empty plate, Kiki hurried to place another batch of cookies in the oven, more than likely anticipating a breakdown of some sorts. Which, might I add, was feasible. I might start crying now just to get a few more sugar cookies to munch on. The small, yellow cookies were absolutely delicious, and Kiki always added some sort of colorful sprinkles to make them appear more festive.

Amethyst eyes glittered with malice. Kiki shook her head and pointed out, "The last time that I checked, this was a free country, and you don't need the permission of some French hussy to tag along with your friends."

"Yeah!" I cried out, startling the other girl with the sheer amount of determination etched into that one loud, vehement word. "I am my own person, and I can sure as hell make my _own _decisions!" Nodded to myself. "And _I_ am gonna go on that trip!"

She grinned and pumped a closed fist into the air. "That's my girl! Tell 'em how you really feel!" Kiki exclaimed gleefully, dancing behind the counter as she crowed, "Fuck her, right?"

"Right!" I agreed and knocked my fist against hers. My lips twisted upwards in a dark smile, but it did not appear to deter my friend one bit; in fact, she appeared rather empowered. "Fuck her!"

We paused, glanced around the empty shop for traces of alien life, and smirked. No Falleen, Rodians, or Wookies were present. So, as one, we angrily bellowed, "Fuck her!"

"…I hate to interrupt the festivities, but I need to speak with you, Sammy-chan."

_Oh, this is so freakin' awkward! _I thought to myself, steadfastly trying to ignore the presence of my classmate – to no avail.

A pair of slanted, green eyes blinked up at me in amusement. I blushed a million shades of red at the obvious question in her eyes, which was something along the lines of – _what the fuck were the two of you doing? _Of course, Kotoko was much too polite to actually say such a bad word aloud. I smiled nervously at her. Noted that her long, straight black hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, whereas mine was frizzy and falling away from the hold of my checkered headband. She was so damn pretty that it was hard for me to be in the same room as her Highness. Not without developing a complex, that is.

Oh, well. At least I didn't have to worry about her stealing my crush from me, considering the fact that he was my boyfriend now. Yeah, he was _my _boyfriend, and_ not_ hers. I'd made that very clear to her, against the wishes of the merciless Shadow King, too – he could go suck eggs, or sushi. Whatever.

In spite of that, Kotoko still visited with Takashi and his cousin during club hours (there was something important that I was missing in regards to that…), and she still chatted with me in the hallways in between classes. The older girl sat near me during lunch, and helped me with class projects, and defended me against the numerous bullies in our school. She was risking her perfect reputation for me. And I could not help but wonder why she would bother doing so.

"Because I like to think of us as friends," she insisted gently.

Warily, I stared at the older girl. _...is she psychic or something?_ My stomach knotted as I considered the possibility that she was here on someone else's behalf. _Please, let her not be related to Kyoya, or worse – Renge!_

At the sight of my dumbfounded expression, Kotoko smiled prettily. With a small giggle, my classmate sat down on the stool to my left and explained, "You spoke your thoughts aloud."

_Scheiẞe. _I winced and mentally cursed myself for my own stupidity. _My filter has betrayed me yet again! Curse you, Mouth of Sauron! _

Sensing that I was fighting my inner turmoil, Kotoko turned and introduced herself to my friend, Kiki. The younger girl immediately took to the polite upperclassmen. Two minutes and forty six seconds later, Kotoko was happily chewing on a large piece of red velvet cake. She offered her regards to the chef, and Kiki positively _glowed_ at the praise. I concealed my grin behind my hand, not wanting to anger either of them. But it amused me to no end that the vulgar girl was drawn to Kotoko's quiet charisma. Like oil and water.

After finally regaining control of my mouth, I curiously asked, "So, what brings you here, Kotoko-chan?"

"Well," Kotoko started, and delicately wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I actually wanted to speak with you at school, but you left long before club hours had ended, and I couldn't find you _anywhere_…"

I laughed nervously at the faintly accusing tone in her voice. Although, I honestly deserved that particular accusation, all things considered. If she thought of me as a friend, then it was only right that I return the favor. It was natural for me to want to be friends with her, too. I guess.

My classmate continued in a sympathetic manner, murmuring, "I heard about what happened to you at school today." She patted me on my bare arm, clearly thinking back to the day that I'd broken it – my first mental breakdown, which she bore witness to.

"Are you talking about her lack of coordination, the accident involving the can of Pepsi, or the French hussy?" Kiki cheerfully inquired, and she snickered at my groan of dismay.

"To be honest, I've heard only a few rumors concerning the first two things," Kotoko slowly admitted. "And those were obviously exaggerated, seeing as Sammy-chan is not capable of juggling soda cans." Raised a black eyebrow in amusement. "I paid them no mind."

However, the older girl still cocked her head to the side in thought, sweatdropping at the long list of embarrassing incidents that had occurred – all in the span of eight hours.

It _was_ rather sad, wasn't it?

And then Lindsay Lohan possessed the body of my new friend. Kotoko added that she was standing in one of the restroom stalls when Renge cornered me in the pink bathroom and ordered me to stay away from the members of the Host Club. I'd felt as though I were being transported to a scene from _Mean Girls._ But without the mathletes.

My mind wandered, and I realized that I really wanted to own a copy of the Burn Book. I would have the power to compete with the omnipotent Shadow King and his Handy Dandy Notebook. Never again would he darken my doorstep! Figuratively speaking, that is. He didn't appear to know where the Twins and I lived, or perhaps he simply didn't care. It was one of life's many mysteries.

Kotoko caught my attention by clearing her throat. "I wanted to let you know that I approve of you standing up for yourself today. It's about time that someone put that young woman in her place." She nodded firmly.

"You know, I really did feel better after that," I admitted, smirking at the memory of telling Renge exactly what I thought of her homosexual fetishes – _she_ was the freak, not me. "And I have to say that fighting my own battles appears to yield better results. It was much more satisfying."

Green eyes flickered with some foreign emotion, and then she simply said, "Good."

Kiki, on the other hand, felt the need to congratulate me on the creative insults that I'd employed against the evil Frenchwoman. The younger girl smirked happily at the thought of attacking said hussy on her own, and she offered to do so the next chance that she got. That said, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be verbal abuse that she partook in. Nope. Kiki would more than likely punch her lights out.

And it would serve the superficial, domineering bitch right!

After taking a sip of hot jasmine tea, Kotoko set her cup back down and ran a finger along its edge. "Are you going with them?" she inquired curiously. Green eyes stared at me with interest.

It was a simple question; however, I was never given the chance to respond, given that the front door was thrown wide open. Despite being locked, I might add. Tamaki came prancing in, bouncing on two feet and wagging his imaginary tail as he neared the front counter. The younger male glanced at the other girls and bowed politely in their direction. Kotoko and Kiki exchanged a brief look, but bowed back.

Ultimately, Tamaki said nothing to them. As a matter of fact, he was being uncharacteristically silent, and it scared the fucking hell outta me. No good could come of this.

After a moment of silence, in which the four of us stared at each other in bewilderment, the door opened once more to reveal the Shadow King. His eyes wandered around the shop, before he started to say something – more than likely demeaning – but upon sighting me sitting with two other girls, he paused in consideration. Surprise flickered briefly in his dark gray eyes. And then, Kyoya smiled.

I had the sudden urge to flee, but I fought my baser instincts and remained seated. Only the strongest survived in this world – the weak were eaten. Bambi taught me that. And speaking of Mitsukuni, where was he when you needed the damn ninja? I could have really used him right about now!

Kyoya cocked his head to the side, and he used LEER.

Go, BAMBI! Use FOCUS PUNCH!

…oh, right. Bambi was currently missing in action. _Verdammt._

He quietly said, "Good afternoon, ladies. I take it that you are Nakamura Kotoko." Here, Kyoya nodded – first, at my wary classmate, and then my confused friend. "And you must be Tanaka Kiki, daughter of Tanaka Tate, the owner of this shop."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Kiki drawled, "Yeah. And who the fucking hell are _you, _jackass?"

The Shadow King blinked at that. "My name is Ootori Kyoya, and I am quite certain that Miss Steel has infected your mind with her vulgarity," he snapped irritably, to which the rest of us visibly startled.

My head shot up, and I stared at him, my blue eyes wide with surprise. It was exceedingly rare that Kyoya snapped at anyone in such a defensive manner, let alone a young woman. Well,_ that_ was certainly an interesting way to portray himself during this particular first impression! At this rate, Kiki was going to think that he was a rich, mean, arrogant jerk, and –

Never mind. That first impression may actually be pretty damn accurate. Might as well let it go.

Loudly, Tamaki cleared his throat, and said, "I apologize for my friend, ladies. He's been under quite a bit of stress as of late." He glared darkly at Kyoya, muttering a sharp reprimand. "But that is no excuse, is it, _mon ami?_"

Kyoya nudged his glasses higher up his nose. "No, it is not. And I do apologize for my short temper, Tanaka-san. Would you allow me to make it up to you?"

I waved to get the attention of my younger friend, shaking my head wildly in the negative to show that this was – more than likely – a trap. Thankfully, Kyoya was standing in front of me and could not see my frantic motions. An umpire could not have done a better job of signaling, but it was all in vain. Her large, purple eyes flickered only briefly in my direction, and Kiki chose to ignore me. Such a poor, unfortunate soul.

That was mistake number one. Do not, under any circumstances, trust Kyoya. He was a snake in the grass. Kinda like the Heir of Slytherin – the one and only Voldemort! Er, I mean – He Who Must Not Be Named.

"Fine," Kiki immediately agreed, smirking evilly as she continued, "You can try, but you better make it worth my while, rich boy. Or else I call the cops and tell 'em that you've been trespassing on my property."

That was mistake number two. If one wished to remain amongst the living, one must never, _ever_ threaten Kyoya! He had a nasty tendency to retaliate, and he liked to bite – hard. Damn, poisonous snake…

"As you wish," Kyoya murmured and bowed, effectively hiding the (please insert: really pissed off) expression on his pale face.

And with those three, simple words, our fates were sealed.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Well, I updated - as promised! :D

And I like to think that this is a pretty good chapter. You've already met my minor OCs, Kiki and Kotoko, albeit briefly. Now, you get to see their personalities more in depth.

Tell me what you think of them, okay? And feel free to review and guess which guys the two of them end up with in this story.

P.S. I won't be able to update until this weekend, but I expect **158 ****reviews **by then, people! ;) And now, I will be answering the old ones... ^^;


	24. Chapter 24 Just Keep Swimming

~Chapter Twenty-Four~

Just Keep Swimming

_Don't want to be the one to walk away, __  
__But I can't bear the thought of one more day. __  
__I think I finally understand what it means to be lost._

_Cross the oceans in my mind; __  
__Find the strength to say, "Goodbye." __  
__In the end, you can never wash the blood from your hands._

~_Oceans,_ by Evanescence

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Fine," Kiki immediately agreed, smirking evilly as she continued, "You can try, but you better make it worth my while, rich boy. Or else I call the cops and tell 'em that you've been trespassing on my property."**

**That was mistake number two. If one wished to remain amongst the living, one must never, _ever_ threaten Kyoya! He had a nasty tendency to retaliate, and he liked to bite – hard. Damn, poisonous snake…**

**"As you wish," Kyoya murmured and bowed, effectively hiding the (please insert: really pissed off) expression on his pale face.**

**And with those three, simple words, our fates were sealed.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

During the time spent riding in the long, white limousine belonging to one Suoh Tamaki, I began to question my sanity. It was starting to itch; thus, it clearly wanted attention. I pretended to be Officer Jenny, and then proceeded into the nearest interrogation room. The lights flickered dangerously, but I continued to stare at the object commonly referred to as my brain. I poked it, and prodded it, and ultimately flayed it with a rusty spoon. After a several minutes and one sugar cookie later, I came to this conclusion: I was a fucking lunatic.

Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that many of you in this courtroom might be staring at me in amazement, and all of you are probably thinking to yourselves – _It's about damn time that she noticed! _(And I would like to inform you that you're all very mean people. Sniff.)

But, in my defense, your honor, this particular incident took the cake. It topped everything that I had done up to this point in time. I happened to ask my darling Steve where exactly it was that he was taking his little dog, Blue, on their vacation. He smiled mysteriously, adjusted his creepy glasses, and said only that it was a park belonging to his family. I continued to pester him, and he finally admitted that it was a theme park – one that involved lots, and lots, and lots of water.

I hated water. Actually, that's a bit of an understatement… I absolutely _abhorred _water – and with good reason! You see, water hated me, as well.

But that's a story for another time...

"Where are we?"

That was a very good question – one that I did not currently have the answer to. All I knew was that the two of us were trapped in some alternate reality. Like Alice in Wonderland. And, if one wanted to be picky about the matter and argue the point with me, I would promptly point them in the direction of Mitsukuni, the Bearer of the Bunny. Not to be confused with Frodo, the Ringbearer. The White Rabbit carried a pocket watch, and it did _not _talk.

I smiled happily, patted her on the head, and deadpanned, "…Hell on Earth."

But my nonchalant answer was lost in the echoes of countless tropical bird cries. And the incessant chattering of our favorite Host King did nothing to help matters any. Thankfully, Tamaki had chosen to ignore my presence altogether in favor of targeting another victim: Haruhi. He crept up behind the small brunette and placed a hand on her shoulder; in response, Haruhi frowned up at him in disapproval.

"Behold the wonders of this beautiful park, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried. He struck a pose, pointing towards the trees. "There are so many tropical birds here! And such beauties, they are." He paused, and then stupidly added, "I wonder what they're called…"

"…right." Haruhi sweatdropped, muttering, "And where was the exit located again?"

"Exit, exit, exit…" I tapped my chin in thought. "Oh!" Snapping my fingers and gleefully inquiring, "Do you mean to tell me that you're looking for the esc-a-pay?"

The younger girl stared at me with a blank expression on her face. Clearly, she did not understand the reference, which had been marked as one of the most popular lines from an animated movie this decade. According to the internet – and my own wicked sense of humor, that is! And _that,_ ladies and gentlemen, is a crying shame! Who in here hasn't seen the wonderful masterpiece that is _Finding Nemo_, my friends?

…_chirp. _

Oh, shut up, you damn crickets!

"What are you talking about _this _time, Sammy-chan?" she demanded sourly, as if I made these stupid jokes all the damn time. Which, in fact, I did! Woohoo~!

As a means of explanation, I cheerfully quoted Dory from the movie, "'It's funny, but it's spelled just like escape!'" And then, I attempted to translate the words into whale. I failed.

Haruhi facepalmed. "Why do I even_ bother_ asking you to explain yourself anymore? You'd think that I would have learned the first three hundred times not to question your bouts of obvious insanity," she mumbled, groaning quietly to herself.

"The voices in my head would like to thank you for the compliment," I drawled, solely in response to the part about my insanity. We were all in agreement, it seemed – I was clinically insane.

Suddenly, a small wave of water lapped over my feet, and I jerked back in surprise. It wasn't cold. In fact, it was felt rather nice – warm and inviting. But I still wanted absolutely _nothing _to do with it, so I quickly shuffled away. The water also receded, returning to the grasp of the large swimming pool. I glared at the evil entity from a safe distance – approximately twenty feet – and quietly cursed it in every language that I could fluently speak. Unfortunately, this did nothing to deter its movements. The waves merely returned and lapped over my feet once more.

_Verdammt! Dumm Wasser – just leave me the fuck alone!_

"Problems, Miss Steel?" Kyoya called, waving at me from his spot near the poolside.

_For some strange reason, I feel as though this has been planned…_ I scowled. My blue eyes narrowed at the Shadow King, watching him warily as he reclined in his leisure chair. _And I do not like it one…damn…bit!_

A small hand wrapped itself around my wrist, so I turned to face my best friend with a curious expression. "…yes?"

"Don't listen to him," Haruhi murmured, nodding discreetly in his direction. "He may be sitting there like some sort of king, but I guarantee that he has his own share of fears. And it's not very nice of him to make fun of yours, either."

My face drained of any and all color. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Haruhi-chan," I said and, with a fake smile plastered on my face, moved farther away from her eagle eyes. Damn her for being so observant!

The brunette watched me walk away for a moment, before turning her attention to our surroundings once more. She cast a quick, thoughtful glance around the area, probably noting the warm water, rare birds, and tropical trees. Upon determining that she was still unaware of her current whereabouts, her shoulders sagged in defeat.

Finally, Haruhi groaned in annoyance and asked, "Above all else, I'd like to know this – where exactly _are_ we, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Ah, yes," Kyoya murmured, taking an exaggerated sip of his fruit juice, before stating, "This is actually a theme park operated by the Ootori group." He smiled like a shark – _fish are friends, not food, Kyoya!_ "It's referred to as the Tropical Aqua Garden."

To an outsider, it might have appeared as though the Shadow King were answering Haruhi; however, his gray eyes were focused solely on the sight of our mutual friend. Kiki remained oblivious to this attention, as she was listening to her yellow MP3 player and staring off into space. She bobbed her head in time to the beat and drummed her long, slender fingers on the edge of the table. If I were to take a guess, I'd say that she was listening to _Super Bass, _by Nicki Minaj. The vulgarity of the song would appeal to her, at any rate.

An aggravated sigh escaped from between his lips, and Kyouya snapped, "Would you please stop _doing_ that? It makes a most annoying sound!"

Kiki slowly removed her fingers from the tabletop. Her amethyst eyes stared straight into his pair of angry, gray ones, watching him with obvious interest. It was almost as though the younger girl was a scientist. Thus, Kyoya was clearly the unsuspecting lab rat in her science experiment, and he was sniffing after a piece of cheese that had been hidden away at the end of the labyrinth.

Or, perhaps he was sniffing after Kiki? Hmm… Say it with me now: _Weird Science!_

With a lazy smile, the younger girl turned her attention to her cuticles. She examined them, twisting them this way and that, as she politely inquired, "Oh, dear. Am I bothering you, sir?"

He must have recognized the jibe because Kyoya clenched his jaw, darkly muttering, "Of all the women in this world for me to be indebted to…"

"That's right, rich boy!" Kiki crowed triumphantly, pointing at the security tape sitting in her beach tote with a wide smile. Supposedly, the footage on that tape served as her means of blackmail. "Read 'em, and weep!"

Haruhi rolled her tawny eyes at the bratty nature of her friend. "Speaking of riches…" She glanced at the older male in curiosity. "Why is it that your family owns this place, Kyoya-senpai? I could have _sworn _that your family was in the medical business!"

I immediately lost interest in the conversation, seeing as the three of them were now in a heated debate about diversity and all of its glorious benefits. As a rich girl, I should have stayed seated and made a few noteworthy points, mentioned the family business, and smiled prettily at the handsome heir to the Ootori bloodline. It was expected of me. But frankly, I didn't give a damn.

Instead, I made my way over to the manmade pool. I sat down about ten feet away from the edge of the water to ensure that I was a relatively safe distance away from its reach. It was bad enough that the freakin' water had already touched my poor, innocent feet – they'd been corrupted! And now, I would have to burn them at the stake. Burn, baby, burn…!

I shook my head, exasperated with my own train of thought, which had obviously derailed at some point in time. "Wow, I really need to stop watching all of those Stephen King movies before going to bed…"

A bit of ocean spray washed over my feet, and I pulled them back, staring at them in disgust. I sat up and tucked them underneath my butt, as a safety measure. In any case, I did not want a Tentacruel to mysteriously pop out of the water and drag me into the dark depths of the artificial ocean with the aid of its sticky tentacles. That would just suck! No pun intended…

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kotoko asked curiously, motioning with a small hand towards four individuals – Takashi, Mitsukuni, and my brothers – all of whom were frolicking happily in the water.

"No, I don't think so," I said, before shaking my head. As both a response, and a means to clear my head of morbid thoughts, like being eaten by giant water Pokémon. "The water is a bit too cold for my tastes…"

Green eyes observed me with barely concealed amusement. "I see…"

My gut twisted uncomfortably, and I squirmed under her bold stare. Something told me that Kotoko saw more about others than most people gave her credit for. Her emerald eyes, her strong, unwavering gaze, and her wit were all sharper than the edge of a newly forged blade. In fact, there were many times that I felt threatened by her intellect – and that did not happen very often. On the contrary, most people actually found it difficult to keep up with my jokes and lengthy responses.

Only Caleb, Kotoko, Kiki, and the members of the Host Club could read between the lines and decipher the hidden meanings in my words. And I was grateful for such an understanding group of friends. I really was so very, very grateful.

Two loud, surprised cries of – "Oi, Sammy-chan!" and "Watch out, _onee_-chan!" reached my ears, and not a moment too soon. A large, and oddly shaped, black mass was heading straight for my head. Another cry of "Incoming!" bounced off the walls of the dome, echoing eerily in the midst of the chaos. Remembering the Frisbee incident in the park, I swallowed nervously and ducked out of the way. Whatever it was, it missed me.

Kotoko, however, was not so lucky. She'd been reading a chapter in what appeared to be a cheap, corny romance novel at the time. The older girl was lost in the words; her cheeks were flushed pink, lips twisted upwards in smile as she read through the steamy content. She didn't hear the various people shouting warnings at each other to duck away from the projectile. The heavy fruit, which appeared to have previously belonged to a coconut tree, was now firmly imbedded in her abdomen.

I winced in sympathy. _O__h… That __**had **__to have hurt! Poor Kotoko!_

Before I could even stand up and run the eight feet to her side, a blur of blonde hair and yellow swim trunks zipped by. Mitsukuni practically blew my doors off in order to reach her. I watched in amazement as the older male fretted over our injured classmate, poking at her stomach and checking for injuries. He wanted to know if she needed medical attention. Kotoko wore a dazed expression, but it appeared as though she was going to live; she told him as much. Even so, Mitsukuni continued to flutter about her prone form, wringing his hands to release a bit of nervous tension.

It was cute. Made me wanna puke, though.

"Would you like something to drink, Ko-chan? It might make you feel better," Mitsukuni suggested.

"Oh, that sounds nice," she said, wincing as her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. The older girl cleared her throat – once, twice, and then sorely muttered, "…ouch."

Kotoko tried to sit up in order to retrieve her drink, but Mitsukuni immediately forced her to recline again. He scolded her gently, exclaiming, "You should take it easy, or else you might get sick!"

"But…" Kotoko trailed off at the sight of his serious brown eyes, probably realizing how rarely the older male wore such an expression. After a moment, the girl nodded. "Fine. I shall do as you wish, Honey-kun."

The small senior smiled, asking which beverage she preferred to drink, before bouncing over to Haruhi. He clung to her shoulders. "Hey, Haru-chan!" he cried, "Would you like to drink some coconut juice with us?"

"Sure. That would be great." With a small smile on her face, Haruhi watched her _senpai_ twirl away. "He's such a sweet little guy, isn't he?"

Snort. Cough. Hack. Excuse me, I seem to be choking on my own spit.

"Yeah, as sweet as a barrel of candied apples, and just about as healthy, too," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes at the thought of all the potential cavities from eating said treats – or dating Mitsukuni.

Haruhi sweatdropped. "You know, that's a scarily accurate simile. And, now that you mention it, Honey-senpai does appear to have a bit of a dark side…"

Our friend, it seemed, thought differently. She appeared to worship the ground that his tiny feet walked on. Her green eyes had widened almost comically as she followed the progress of our classmate across the pavement – Mitsukuni was bouncing around in a playful manner, but one could easily see the muscles rippling through his small frame as he did so. He also appeared taller for some strange reason; stronger and older, too.

I instantly stilled, thinking to myself: _Manipulative bastard! He planned this, didn't he?_

"Oh, my," Kotoko breathed in awe, fanning her flushed cheeks with her beloved novel, the cause of all her misery. "I'm in love!"

Apparently, the romance book really _had_ gone to her head! Either that or she'd managed to kill a few brain cells when the coconut knocked her backwards and into the dirt. Haruhi and I exchanged looks, and it amused me to no end that the two of us shared the same deadpanned expression. Neither one of us was interested in boy talk, so we promptly pointed her in the direction of the local love guru, Kiki. She might have been a tomboy, but that girl _loved _to talk about boys. And sex.

Speaking of which, my brothers were now bothering Haruhi. But that was nothing out of the normal. Thus, I proposed formally changing her name to Haruhi the Harassed! She declined, but only after giving me a dark, irritated look that promised unimaginable pain should I continue speaking. It sent me scurrying away and towards my wonderfully protective boyfriend.

I skipped over to the edge of the pool. The waves were only a foot away from my feet, both of which were still, poised, and ready to beat a hasty retreat. Yes, I was closer to the water. But my sudden bravery was for one reason and one reason only – Takashi was standing there, vigilant, as he watched over the other members of Host Club. Sometimes, I wondered if others were even aware of the attention; the lot of them seemed to think that he only cared to watch after the safety of his cousin.

But I knew better. Takashi was a sweet guy, and he loved his friends. The older male was paying close attention to all nine of us, ready to jump in and save us at a moment's notice. It was strangely comforting to know that he was so attentive.

"Hey, sweetheart…"

A warm hand on my shoulder drew my attention upwards. My blue gaze instinctively sought a pair of kind, gray eyes, knowing that the hand belonged to my boyfriend. I raked my eyes over his form, unknowingly releasing a small, husky sound of approval. He was wearing a pair of navy colored swim trunks, the color of which brought out the tiny flecks of green present in his dark eyes. But other than the simple pair of shorts, Takashi wore no clothing. I found myself staring at his strong and muscular body with rapt attention. Damn, he was sexy!

_Wow… _I stupidly thought to myself, transfixed at the sight. _Does anyone have a camera on hand? Because this is a total Kodak moment! _

Takashi quietly coughed into his fist, alerting me to his continued presence. My eyes reluctantly flickered back up to his angular face. He wore a crooked smile upon his lips, one that was clearly laced with amusement. I stared at him for a minute, twitching at the sight of such an arrogant smirk on his face. Obviously, my boyfriend was rather pleased with my response. I glowered up at him, silently daring him to say anything in regards to the pink dusting my cheeks, or my defensive posture.

Begin the countdown! Activating evil glare of doom in ten…nine…eight…!

You know, most people would have backed off at the sight of such a vicious glare, but Takashi didn't even flinch. My boyfriend was a brave soul. Or else, he was an idiot. Not quite sure which one was more accurate at the moment.

Takashi bent down and placed his mouth against my ear, brushing his lips over the rim. "Like what you see?" he whispered, moving his lips downwards and over the side of my face.

I shivered at the sensation of his warm lips pressing kisses against my clammy skin. "Er, well, yes…" I stuttered. My lips twitched nervously as I tried to think of what else to say. "Uh…"

He leaned forward and brushed a finger over my trembling lips. "…yes?"

Blushing in embarrassment, I mumbled something about him invading my personal space and halfheartedly shoved at his chest; it wasn't as though I could really move him, anyway. Takashi obediently backed up a step, but only to stare down at me with dark eyes. A foreign emotion flickered in their depths. His eyes wandered over my form, taking note of my bikini, which had been designed for me by Hikaru and Kaoru – it was black and there were a multitude of skulls placed on the black cloth in a crisscrossing pattern.

Earlier, Haruhi and I had been cornered by Tamaki. We were both ordered to cover ourselves with more sensible clothing, like obscenely yellow parkas. I'd happily refused to wear any clothing over the swimsuit, if only to grate on his nerves – Tamaki was furious. Standing before my boyfriend in nothing but a bikini, though, was another matter entirely. I was beginning to regret that decision.

Thankfully, the younger boys had seen to it that my more feminine areas were appropriately covered; the bikini was modest. And yet, Takashi was still staring down at me with that smug smirk plastered on his lips.

"Well, I like _your _attire, sweetheart," Takashi purred, gray eyes dancing as he stepped closer and playfully plucked at one of my bikini straps. "I should probably thank your brothers for that…"

A jolt of electricity zipped through my body and settled in the pit of my stomach. With an audible snap, my mouth dropped open, and I stared up at him, dumfounded. The only thought that crossed my mind was – _what…the…fuck? _My boyfriend grinned wolfishly, gazing down at me as though I were a dish on his dinner menu. And the Big Bad Wolf appeared to be very, very hungry.

"Swimming does work up an appetite," he mused, almost in consideration.

_Oh, __**shit**__…! _Instead of blushing, I began to panic. _Crap! I said all of that out loud! Somebody save me~!_

Alarm bells were blaring in the dusty, unused corners of my mind. I vaguely recalled a few words of warning from Mitsukuni. He'd said that his younger cousin was a bit of a flirt, but I found that hard to believe. And I'd told him so. Still, the blonde insisted that it was true. It was something in regards to the Wild Type, its meaning, and how Takashi came upon that particular name. Now, what was it again?

I drew a blank. Oh, well. It couldn't have been too terribly bad, or else I would have already witnessed it, right? And Mitsukuni would have told me if it was dangerous – whatever it was that I was forgetting, I mean. Thus, I shrugged it off as relatively unimportant.

"That is not good enough! No… It must be understood properly!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Renge had appeared, probably with the aid of her mechanical gizmo. She was ranting and raving about a lack of character depth, which irked me; it brought up a few rather painful memories. I edged behind Takashi, praying that she hadn't noticed my presence yet. My boyfriend placed a strong arm around my waist and began to play with one of the ruffles on the side of my bikini bottom. Shocked, I fought to remove myself from his hold, but he only grinned down at me and tightened his grip.

"Hey!" I squeaked out a timid protest and tried to rip his hands away from my waist, but to no avail. "Do you, er, think that you can let go of me now?" Wiggle, wiggle. "This is a little uncomfortable!"

Takashi nuzzled my hair, inhaling deeply and grumpily muttering, "I don't wanna…"

My eyes were practically the size of dinner plates as I mentally repeated those last words to myself. He was…was…_whining! _I couldn't believe it – he was actually whining over the fact that I wanted to be released. I mean, Takashi was so mature! He did not – under any circumstances – stoop to such a low level! That was his cousin's job, dammit! So what the hell was up with my respectable, honorable, and positively **stoic **boyfriend?

"Oh, Mori-senpai! There you are," Haruhi cheerfully called over to the older male.

Takashi blinked slowly the sound of her voice, as if it were hard for him to follow the sudden change in conversation. "Ah…" he murmured sluggishly. "What do you need?"

"I've been looking _everywhere _for you." Tawny eyes flickered towards his hands, noting their proximity to certain places that were _not _meant to be touched in public places. "And…" She smiled up at him. "…Honey-senpai wants a swimming partner, so I offered to find you."

Oh, thank God! Having noticed my predicament, Haruhi had come to my rescue! _I shall forever be in your debt, o' savior…_

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I muttered the mantra at the speed of light. Thanked my lucky stars that _someone _was there to prevent my boyfriend from molesting me in public.

Haruhi grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously as she inquired, "So, I take it that the two of you haven't progressed that far in your relationship as of yet?"

I stared down at her, horrified. "Are you freakin' kidding me? We've only been dating for two weeks! Being raised in the States doesn't automatically make me a whore, you know!" My nose scrunched up in distaste.

"Yeah, I know…" Haruhi laughed in amusement, before quieting suddenly. She didn't look at me, and her voice was soft as she whispered, "Do you want to marry him?"

It was a foreign concept, considering that I wasn't raised in this country. I understood their customs, understood that many couples married at a young age, understood that it was expected for the children of rich families to provide at least one heir. But for me to even be considering marriage at such a young age – it was crazy! As I'd just said, Takashi and I had only been dating for two weeks, and we had known each other for just a little over four months. And we were still in high school!

Haruhi raised an expectant eyebrow in my direction. "Are you going to answer me, or are you just going to continue standing there with that constipated look on your face?"

That was a disturbing question, and that last option was also a pretty disturbing concept, but I would have to say – standing here with a constipated look on my face! Yep. No doubt about it.

"Who in their right mind would _ever _want to participate in such a stupid, immature, and childish game?" Tamaki snapped, pointing a trembling finger at my younger brothers.

Without a thought for the consequences, I raised my hand and waved it in the air. "Oh! Me, me, me!" I jumped up and down in excitement, all the while wondering what it was that I was volunteering for. "Pick me!"

The Host King made a face, much like that constipated expression I'd been wearing only seconds before. He grumbled to himself, "And that is my point exactly…"

Hikaru scowled at the upperclassman, muttering about a distinct lack of excitement in the club as of late. I gestured to Haruhi with exaggerated motions. Kaoru immediately noticed the two of us standing a few feet behind Tamaki, and he tapped his older brother on the shoulder. The two boys were ecstatic at the prospect of successfully luring their prey into a trap. With a quick glance at each other, the Twins moved forward and wrapped their skinny arms around my best friend. Their smirks were wide, unrestrained, and brimming with mischief.

"Oh, Haruhi~! I think that the three of us should get married," Hikaru exclaimed, barely managing to keep a straight face as he added, "Immediately!"

I twitched. Again with the mentioning of marriage! Come _on,_ guys! We're only high school students!

"We can spend our honeymoon in Atami!" Kaoru pointed out, biting his lip and giggling at the very idea. Them, and a girl – on a honeymoon? Ha! "I hear that it's rather nice there this time of year, too…"

My twitching evolved into what could only be classified as an epileptic fit. Oddly enough, it hadn't even crossed my mind that spending a honeymoon with my spouse would immediately follow my marriage to that person. It was a big part of the marriage ritual – a tradition. And one that involved…

_Oh, fuck. Literally! _I mentally slapped myself for thinking along those lines. _Get your mind out of the gutter, girl! _That didn't work, so I proceeded to mentally kick myself, as well. _Up, up, and away!_

Tamaki was furiously pumping away at his water gun. (…out of the gutter, dammit…!) His back was turned to us, but we could still see the irritation rolling off his tense shoulders in waves. And he was enshrouded in a cloud of darkness, too, an aura that one would not generally relate to the cheerful blonde. It was truly a sight to behold! A scary one, but a sight nonetheless…

"I absolutely _refuse _to let my darling daughter marry either of you little devils," he snarled viciously. Blue eyes were narrowed into angry slits as he loudly declared, "She will not be your bride! No way in Hell!"

I stared at him – was that pun intentional, or was it merely a coincidence? Suddenly, I had a strange feeling that the blonde understood he'd been tricked; it was as though he were merely joining in for the fun of it. Because he was smiling. And having fun.

Tamaki, for once, appeared to understand the situation. The blonde male was interacting with my brothers in a way that made me suspect that he knew more about their sexual orientation than he was letting on. But, Tamaki was a dense idiot – he couldn't possibly have been aware that the Twins were gay! Because, given the choice, Hikaru would pick a guy to be his bride, like Kaoru for instance. His younger brother would more than likely agree to that arrangement, as well. Hikaru and Kaoru would rather marry a cactus than a girl. I mean, yuck! Girls have cooties!

That said, Tamaki would have nothing to worry about; it appeared that Haruhi was his for the taking. No one was going to fight him on that account.

"Daddy will not allow it!" Tamaki bellowed loudly in denial. "Never!"

I smirked, and slashed my hand through the air in between the three duelists. "Let the battle commence!" Idly wondering if any of them would summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Haruhi slipped away in that moment, thoroughly fed up with the situation. She hated playing the part of bait – it was humiliating! The brunette plopped down in a chair and placed her mouth over a thin, pink straw. She sipped on her drink, looking up from the small glass only when my boyfriend wandered over for a towel. The two spoke with one another for a moment. Haruhi offered him a sip of the fruity beverage, to which the silent giant smiled and nodded his thanks.

Out of curiosity, Haruhi glanced over at his cousin, obviously wondering as to how the small blonde was swimming by himself. I was curious, as well. My feet moved on their own accord, and I was suddenly standing at the edge of the pavement, staring into pool with curious eyes. How was it possible that the small blonde was swimming against such a strong current with only his two skinny legs as leverage?

Mitsukuni grinned up at me, splashing water at me and calling, "Hiya, Sammy-chan! Are you going to join me?"

I smiled nervously and attempted to dodge the droplets of water. "Not at the moment." My eyes wandered back to his swimming ring, which concealed his tiny legs. "But, I'm curious about something…"

The small senior nodded encouragingly, signifying that I could ask anything of him, and he would answer. But I was never given the chance to ask my question.

Instead, the two of us were distracted by a Series of Unfortunate Events. It all started with a magical flying banana peel, which really irked me, as it reminded me of the fact that I'd tripped up the school steps this morning in front of a large portion of the student body. And then, there were several frightened screams, a loud thump, and an incredibly eerie _click! _

A strange whirring noise filled the air, buzzing in my ears like the voice of a siren – singing and calling to me, trying to lure me into the depths of the water, to drown. I felt the sudden urge to turn around and search for the cause of the noise; however, I could not move. My feet were seemingly glued to the pavement, and I was frozen in place because my worst nightmare – a huge, relentless wave of water – was heading straight for me.

My lips trembled, and a small, frightened scream ripped through the silence. The sound of my screams was lost in the void of water as it slammed into my chest, throwing me into the pool. I scrambled to close my mouth, shut it against the water, and concentrated on holding my breath; it was the only way that I would survive. The reaction was second nature, as though I'd done it before. And I had – many, many years ago. Eight years ago, to be exact.

"_Sammy…!"_

I was aware of someone screaming my name, but it sounded a million miles away. At almost the same moment, someone wrapped their arms over my shoulders and around my chest, hooking their elbows under my armpits. Shoving away from the walls that surrounded us like a prison. Desperately, my lungs screamed for air, and my eyes rolled backwards in my head, but not before focusing on a head of thick blonde hair. That blonde hair that reminded me of someone, someone, someone… Yes, it reminded me of someone that had been lost to the void long ago.

_I'll be with you soon enough, Sarah. _I smiled at the thought, giving in to the urge to close my eyes and rest. My lungs, my brain, my heart screamed at me to fight against the call of the siren. But, I was so tired, and I couldn't fight anymore. I gave up.

Black pain beckoned to me. I welcomed it, reveling in the cold, numb feeling that shot through my body like a bullet in the midst of a golden _blitzkrieg. _It rippled through my flesh, muscles, veins, and cells. And as I drifted into unconsciousness, my last thought was of someone gripping my hand tightly in theirs as we fell through the sky.

_Don't let go of my hand, Sarah…_

* * *

***Author's Note***

I am as sick as a dog. I've spent the entire day in bed, watching my old Disney movies - including _Finding Nemo. _Can you tell? ;)

Anyway, the wonderful readers of this story have been asking after Sammy's past, and here it is! The next chapter will provide more details.

**Sorry** that this is a little late! **I hope you guys like it, and please review!** Around **172 reviews** would be nice... :D *Hint, hint*


	25. Chapter 25 Past, Present, and Future I

~Chapter Twenty-Five~

Past, Present, and Future – Part I

_I'm Losing Sight. __  
__Don't Count On Me.__  
__I Chase the Sun; It Chases Me. _

_You Know My Name; __  
__You Know My Face. __  
__You'd Know My Heart, __  
__If You Knew My Place. _

_I'll Follow You, __  
__If You Follow Me._

~_Follow,_ by Breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**_I'll be with you soon enough, Sarah. _I smiled at the thought, giving in to the urge to close my eyes and rest. My lungs, my brain, my heart screamed at me to fight against the call of the siren. But, I was so tired, and I couldn't fight anymore. I gave up.**

**Black pain beckoned to me. I welcomed it, reveling in the cold, numb feeling that shot through my body like a bullet in the midst of a golden _blitzkrieg. _It rippled through my flesh, muscles, veins, and cells. And as I drifted into unconsciousness, my last thought was of someone gripping my hand tightly in theirs as we fell through the sky.**

**_Don't let go of my hand, Sarah…_**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

I calmly walked over to the edge of the makeshift pool and crouched down beside it, surveying the vast expanse of water with a critical eye. This particular pool didn't appear to be very deep on this particular end; in fact, the water only came to my waist, and that meant the edge of the basin was about three feet in height. On the other hand, my older cousin was a little shorter than most people our age. His small stature made it difficult for him to swim properly in such a large pool. Mitsukuni was almost five feet tall, though, and he could safely wander into this particular end of the pool without stupidly risking his life – or mine.

In conclusion, the water park had my seal of approval. I'd done my duty as his protector to keep him from drowning in the kiddies' pool. And now, I could take a seat at the side of the pool and attempt to relax whilst my cousin managed to entertain himself for once. I might even catch a glimpse of my girlfriend in her little bikini…

"Takashi~!"

Or, I could just babysit my cousin for another three hours and cater to his every silly whim. That sounded fun, too. Sigh.

I withdrew my hand from the water, which was actually a lot warmer than expected, and placed it on my thigh. It was used to slowly push my lanky form into an upright position. Hesitantly, I turned my dark gray gaze towards the person standing beside me, trying to delay his inevitable demands for constant fun, laughter, and chaos. I was much too tired to deal with his nonsense right now. The only thing that sounded any fun at the moment was taking a nap on one of the nice white leisure chairs in the shade, preferably with my girlfriend wrapped tightly in my arms.

It was a little embarrassing for me to admit this, but I really liked to cuddle. And Pome could attest to that fact, as well. That poor little guy was probably feeling rather smothered as of late, thanks to my almost nightly dreams of kissing Sammy…

Mitsukuni glanced upwards at my face, observed my distant, somewhat blank expression, and promptly sweatdropped. He nervously cleared his throat and asked, "Are you okay, Takashi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, before sighing wearily and running a hand through my damp, black hair. It was getting a little long, but Kyoya wouldn't let me get it cut, for fear of losing his precious customers.

_Damn Shadow King…_

He scowled up at me in annoyance and snapped, "Don't patronize me! I am not an idiot, you know!" Oh, yes – that was definitely the dark side of the moon coming out. It was probably his time of the month again.

"I know." With a small smile, I crouched down beside him and ruffled his blonde hair, casually admitting, "I feel a little tired, but other than that…" I shrugged nonchalantly. "Honestly, I'm fine, Mitsukuni. You needn't worry about me."

"Why are you so tired, anyway?" My cousin raised an eyebrow at me; then, the reason for my exhaustion appeared to finally dawn upon him, because he answered his own question. "Oh, right! You've had all of those extra kendo practices with your _sensei_, haven't you?"

I nodded in the affirmative. "Ah…"

He sniffled pathetically, swiped a small hand over his eyes, and loudly wailed, "Poor Takashi~! Itachi-_sensei_ is going to **kill **you with all of this extra training…!" His brown eyes widened dramatically at the mere thought. "And then, I won't have a little cousin anymore. Waa~!"

In an effort to calm the small blonde, I opened my mouth to remind him that my brother, Satoshi, would still be alive; however, a wide yawn escaped through my parted lips, instead. I reached over the small distance between us and gently wiped away the tears gathering at the corners of his wide, brown eyes. Mitsukuni promptly buried his wet face in my stomach, before blowing his nose on the navy colored material of my (…brand…new…) swim trunks. I might be a man, but that still pretty damn gross. In fact, that was a bit of an understatement – descriptive words like disgusting, horrifying, and traumatizing were probably more accurate.

And I had a reason for thinking such overdramatic thoughts. You see, I knew that there would undoubtedly be a thick wad of yellow snot clinging to my (…brand…fucking…new…) swim trunks. These damn shorts cost over six hundred dollars, too.

Kami, I really needed a vacation, and one that did _not_include the members of the Host Club, either. Preferably a vacation on a nice, secluded beach, without our clingy customers, or my crazy cousins, or those goddamn **Kings**…

_I'm so glad that this country is not a monarchy! _That thought slowly crawled over the tired, and bruised, and overworked organ that was once my mind. _I cannot handle anymore dealings with members of the royal family. My loyalties have already been divided into about five different directions, anyway! _

Mitsukuni dryly stated, "I'm still here, you know!" He immediately assumed his pouting stance, which typically included crossing both of his arms over his chest and tapping a small, bare foot impatiently on the ground. "…hello?"

_Oh, man… _

I had a bad feeling that this conversation was going to end very badly. Well, it would certainly end badly for me. Because I would have to be the one to put my foot down – figuratively – and tell the small blonde that he was not allowed to go swimming just yet. He would have to wait at _least _another thirty minutes, considering that he had just eaten over half of his weight in hot tea and foreign sweets. Mitsukuni must have been an ant in a previous life – that was the only possible explanation for such a terrifying talent. He was a damn menace to cupcakes everywhere.

It made me feel rather bad for Gir, that strange green creature that my girlfriend was so in love with at the moment. It made me feel a little jealous, to be sure – every one of her comments had something to do with eating cupcakes, or taking over the world. And Sammy had also developed this strange habit of flailing her arms around in a wild, panicked manner. Of course, my crazy girlfriend loved cupcakes, and she'd always had a fascination with world domination, so that might not be a recent development. I'm quite certain that the arm movements were new, though…

"Takashi!" Mitsukuni protested, tugging quickly on a handful of my blue shorts. "Pay attention to me, okay?"

"Right," I mumbled, rolling my gray eyes at his continued pouting. "Please forgive me for ignoring you for a few seconds, o' great ninja." That sarcasm was certainly a testament to my girlfriend and her younger brothers.

Mitsukuni stared at me through narrowed eyes, and he pointed in the direction of our friends, all of whom were acting crazy, per the norm. The small blonde accusingly stated, "…you were thinking about your girlfriend again, weren't you?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I still answered him, lest my silence anger him further. "No…" I stubbornly muttered, trying to ignore the blush of embarrassment that was still crawling over my nose.

"Ha! You are such a liar, Takashi!" My cousin crowed, triumphantly, and with a smug smirk on his small face. He gleefully added, "I can tell by the blush on your face, too!"

I glared down at him from my impressive height in an (please insert: rather pathetic) attempt to frighten him into silence, or at least submission. But it was hard to intimidate a martial artist, especially when that martial artist was also a karate and judo champion. Thus, I'd only managed to accomplish one thing by acting like a thug, and that was to irritate him further. Mitsukuni was originally wearing a pair of bright yellow swim trunks with blue bands at the bottom of the cloth legs; now, the older male was also wearing a rather annoyed expression on his face, too. Hereally hated being intimidated and/or ignored.

So, I immediately turned my attention to tending to his needs, as any good babysitter – er, cousin or guardian – should do in such a situation. This situation was one that inspired within me a fear for my very life. My older cousin was a dangerous little midget. In fact, he was like an oompa loompa on steroids.

"The water is nice and warm," I admitted, after finally gathering the courage required to stare into the dark and scary **'Eyes of the Beast.'** Silently, I prayed that he wouldn't eat me. It would give him indigestion.

Fortunately, Mitsukuni appeared to have eaten a few hundred sweets before we left the school premises – the human garbage disposal wasn't very hungry at the moment, it seemed. He was also in a rather forgiving mood, and the older male merely chose to smile up at me in apparent glee, instead of threatening to permanently remove my head from its perch upon my shoulders. In fact, I had survived the encounter with all of my limbs intact. And I wouldn't have to run around without my head, like that evil, murderous mercenary in _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. _

That had to count for something, right? Yeah, I thought so, too…

Mitsukuni threw his hands up in the air and twirled around in excitement. "Yay~!" he exclaimed with a small, happy squeal. It actually reminded me of a little piglet. (By the way, I'd rather that no one in the audience told him that…)

"I'm gonna go play in the water now, okay?" Mitsukuni added, and his brown eyes glittered up at my taller form, practically daring me to go against his wishes. "See ya later, Takashi~!"

Obviously, Mitsukuni didn't wait for my permission to do so. I had to admit that this was also wishful thinking on my part! He hadn't even waited for my acknowledgment, so there was no reason for me to assume that he would wait for my permission, either. Nope. That little bastard refused to listen to anyone else. Mitsukuni had decided to swim; thus, he was going to swim, and there was nothing in this world capable of stopping him. I doubted that an army of trained police could prevent him from reaching that pool. Not even the members of elite force in the service of the Ootori family were strong enough to stop him.

Mitsukuni took a deep breath, scampered towards the edge of the nearby pool, and leapt into the warm water, all the while screaming, "Geronimo!" My cousin floundered about in the water for a moment, and it appeared as though he were actually drowning, too.

I facepalmed, darkly thinking to myself: _Of course, Mitsukuni __**would**__ choose to drown on a day that he was in my care, wouldn't he? _Sigh. _That will undoubtedly ruin the relationship between our families, too. Dammit._

And, Mitsukuni still appeared to be drowning in the blue depths of the kiddies' pool….

This little act reeked of mischief and mayhem, but that was my cousin down there! I hastily swallowed my skepticism. I bolted over to the edge of the manmade pool and lifted my arms over my head, preparing to dive into the pool and rescue my older cousin from a watery – and early – grave. It was at this moment in time, however, that the little faker decided that enough was enough. He kicked his two small feet underwater and easily resurfaced a moment later, thanks to his precious swim ring, which was decorated with scratch n' sniff bunny stickers.

Admittedly, I was rather confused at this sudden turn of events, even though he'd had that swim ring with him. Mitsukuni was not the best swimmer in the world; however, my cousin could stay afloat on his own, should the need actually arise for him to do so. But, Mitsukuni should have hit the cement bottom of that manmade pool, and it was incomprehensible to me that he had avoided doing so. I really did **not** understand this situation – it didn't make any sense to me. None at all!

Earlier this afternoon, Mitsukuni had consumed a grand total of eight strawberry cakes, all of which had multiple layers and a number of decorative – and thankfully edible – toppings. He'd also eaten seventeen éclairs, a pan of white fudge brownies, and over three dozen chocolate chip cookies. That blonde glutton should have dropped through the water like a ton of bricks. In fact, I'd thought that he would crack his head wide open on the cement lining, consequentially falling unconscious at the bottom of the pool, just out of my reach.

That wasn't the case, though, and it appeared that my mischievous cousin was merely trying to annoy me. Mitsukuni was still alive and kicking – literally!

I was immensely relieved that he was safe, because my cousin was one of the most important people in my life, even during times such as this – it was difficult to concentrate on keeping him safe and happy at the same time. Mitsukuni was a thrill seeker, and he lived for that quick high that a rush of adrenaline appeared to give him, too. In other words, Mitsukuni was an adrenaline junkie. Oh, well. I supposed that it was better than havin him addicted to cocaine, or some other dangerous substance that might actually force his metabolism to recognize the _eight thousand_ _calories _that he consumed on a _daily _basis.

Nevertheless, I scratched my head in confusion and continued to stare into the watery depths of the pool, admittedly at a bit of a loss. And I was only vaguely aware that my girlfriend was now watching the very same water with a pair of sad, blue eyes. It would have been so much easier for me to predict the events of the day, if only that stubborn girl had admitted to being afraid of something. But, Sammy hated being forced to admit that she was anything other than immortal, and she constantly made jokes to compensate for that inability to do so. It was just another little imperfection in her glass mask.

My gaze subconsciously traveled over the perimeters of the park, scanning the extensive area and cataloging which of my friends were safe, calm, acting crazy, or near the water. Kyoya, Haruhi, and Kiki were all discussing an important topic, judging by the serious expressions on their faces, and all three of them were a safe distance away from the water. Mitsukuni appeared to be swimming happily in the middle of the giant pool, but he had a swimming ring, two arm floats, and his ninja speed to keep himself out of trouble. Hence, I decided that those four did not really warrant my concern at the moment, as none of them were in any immediate danger.

I glanced in the opposite direction, cataloging the locations of the remaining five individuals that completed our group of friends. Tamaki was stalking his precious little daughter from about two yards away; thus, he was also in a relatively safe area of the park. The Twins continued to rifle through a traveling bag that had been confiscated a little over ten minutes ago, searching for the water guns that the commoner girl, Kiki, had stashed within one of the pockets. Each of them was closer to the smaller pool than the larger one, so the water was not an issue at the moment, either. It didn't pose much of a threat from over seven yards away.

Lastly, Kotoko and Sammy had made themselves comfortable on a patch of grass near the edge of the larger pool. The two young women were chatting idly about something that appeared to be making my girlfriend more nervous than normal, and the crazy girl was thusly avoiding any and all eye contact with our classmate, Kotoko. Neither one of them was in any danger at the moment, but there was no indication that the two of them were capable of swimming, either. I would have to pay close attention to them, above all else.

Yes, there were far too many people for me to protect on this trip.

A piercing headache roared to life beneath my skull. The exhaustion was obviously beginning to take a toll on my mind and – consequentially – the remaining bit of sanity in its grasp. I couldn't act as a guardian to my crazy cousin andpay attention to every single one of my troublesome friends at the same time, let alone think straight.

Honestly! I was staring at the blue water, now, feeling absolutely dumfounded. This was an impossible situation for me to figure out! How the fuck had my cousin avoided bashing his skull on the hard bottom of that pool? Mitsukuni was short, but he wasn't_ that_short – he should have been able to swim comfortably in this particular division of the pool without needing to stand on his tiptoes. Thus, Mitsukuni should be as dead as a doornail at this particular moment!

Upon further inspection of the various water levels, however, it occurred to me that the little sneak had actually chosen to dive into the deeper end of the pool. Mitsukuni was swimming happily in the section labeled for people capable of swimming in water that was about ten feet deep. And he had done it without my knowledge, too.

I bit back a dark growl of anger, trying to quell the almost **overwhelming** desire to jump into the water and strangle the small, blonde male. Inwardly, I'd already given in to this urge to murder my cousin in a black fit of rage, and my hands were wrapped around his thin neck, shaking him like a rubber chicken. I was perfectly calm on the outside, however, save for the twitching of my left eye. My training had instilled within me the patience of a lion that was calmly stalking his prey. That lion apparently had epilepsy, though.

Mitsukuni resurfaced yet again and began to wave at me, cheerfully calling, "Oh, wow! There's a whole school of yellow fish down here, Takashi!" He grinned, lifting a tiny fish up by its tail for my inspection; it appeared to have blue eyes. "Hey! This one looks like Sammy-chan!"

_Oh, for the love of…! _I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and began cursing violently in the confines of my own mind. _Damn him for being so fucking cute!_

Finally, I managed to shove those thoughts aside and replied, "Ah…"

I smiled nervously at his excitement, sensing the beginning of a very long and arduous day. The Host Club had only been at this water park for about two hours; now, it was already too difficult for me to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And I had a nasty feeling that something horrible was about to happen in the near future, as well. These surroundings were altogether unfamiliar, and there were at least ten people for me to consider, two of which were merely acquaintances. Sammy was acting very strange, too.

Oh, Kami. This was not going to end well.

* * *

***Author's Note***

This particular chapter focuses on Takashi's relationship with his cousin, in which we realize begin to realize that there is a bit of jealousy. The next one will focus on their love interests, too. :) I hope that you guys enjoyed it, despite the fact that it was short.

P.S. I am **editing** the **current chapters** of the **"Past, Present, and Future" Arc**, because there are some serious issues going on with the next chapter. And I was a little irked that Takashi was out of character, even if it was my intention to portray him that way. I'll update with a real chapter this weekend, though!


	26. Chapter 26 Past, Present, and Future II

~Chapter Twenty-Six~

Past, Present, and Future – Part II

_He's Everything You Want. __  
__He's Everything You Need. __  
__He's Everything Inside of You__  
__That You Wish You Could Be. __  
__He Says All the Right Things__  
__At Exactly the Right Time._

_You're Waiting for Someone __  
__To Put You Together. _

~_Everything You Want,_ by Vertical Horizon

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**I smiled nervously at his excitement, sensing the beginning of a very long and arduous day. The Host Club had only been at this water park for about two hours; now, it was already too difficult for me to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And I had a nasty feeling that something horrible was about to happen in the near future, as well. These surroundings were altogether unfamiliar, and there were at least ten people for me to consider, two of which were merely acquaintances. Sammy was acting very strange, too.**

**Oh, Kami. This was not going to end well.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"I love playing in the water! It's really relaxing," Mitsukuni declared, raising his arms above his head and stretching luxuriously. "And I am so glad that we decided to come today, even if _some_ of us are a bit grumpy…"

Yes, I might agree with his words, but it was also quite beneficial for me to stare straight ahead, pointedly ignoring the insinuation in the latter half of his statement. I murmured, "Ah…"

He glared up at me, admittedly quite angry that his perfect vacation wasn't going according to plan. "Isn't that right, Takashi?" Mitsukuni questioned, and with a sickeningly sweet expression on his face, in spite of his obvious anger.

"Oh, yes…." I muttered, shaking my head at his blunt comment.

My hyper cousin had never been able to understand that, on days like this, it was nice to simply sit and stare pensively into the distance. I enjoyed the peace and quiet. Mitsukuni was not a fan of quiet days, though, and he generally wanted me to join him on quests, journeys, and other fun experiences. Nine times out of ten, I would willingly join my cousin on those adventures, all the while having quite a bit of fun. Those nine times had occurred within the last five days, though, along with daily training sessions in the family dojo, mountains of homework, and extra kendo sessions, too. And I wanted a break.

Mitsukuni stared at me with a pair of wide eyes, both of which glittered with unshed tears at that sour response; apparently, he was expecting an answer in the affirmative. His expression was one of utter dejection, and it hurt to stare at those sad eyes for too terribly long. The Bambi expression was a powerful one, indeed.

_Damn those big, brown eyes…_ I groaned in exasperation, all the while trying to stifle my sour thoughts. _Kami,_ _I should be immune to their power by now! I mean, we've been together for almost nineteen __**years. **_My lips turned upwards in a faint smile, though. _Still, I love this guy._

"Would you like to play a game, Mitsukuni?" I asked, by way of an apology. It was the only way to appease him, and it would be fun, too.

My apology didn't appear to be working, however, because my older cousin was still glaring rusty daggers at me. I didn't flinch at this particular expression on his face, though. The ornery mood, dark glares, and countless barbed comments were merely his way of making me squirm. He'd pulled this same routine since we were both very young. It scared me as a young child, but now, it was just another form of entertainment. In fact, this was better than watching sports on my new television set. LED screens were amazing.

Mitsukuni glowered darkly over the edge of the pool and stubbornly muttered, "Don't wanna play with you anymore…" He stuck the tip of his tongue out at me. "You're a meanie!"

That caused the corner of my lips to twitch upwards in an amused smile. "You can sit on my shoulders, if you'd like, Mitsukuni," I added the suggestion, before raising a single black eyebrow at his resulting wiggle of excitement.

Oh, yes. That was certainly a hook, line, and sinker. No pun intended, by the way…

Mitsukuni didn't bother responding any further to my words; rather, he leapt through the air and gracefully landed on my shoulders. He perched on the nape of my neck, fisting his small hands around two thick locks of my black hair. The small blonde male grinned down at me, eagerly twisting his head this way and that, in order to stare at our tropical surroundings from his new vantage point. Finally, Mitsukuni settled his sights upon something in the distance.

I reluctantly followed his line of sight and, upon sighting a mischievous pair of twins, flinched in horror. Yes, I was feeling somewhat sick to my stomach, because it appeared as though we were about to join the hyperactive boys on their path to the dark side. And there was no possible way to avoid their evil wrath, either. Oh, well. Many different people have said that the road to the dark side was paved with good intentions – it was _my_ good intention to make certain that the small blonde ninja didn't kill anybody in one of his bouts of boredom. Thus, I might even be released a few years early from the dark pits of Hell. Good behavior and all of that.

Mitsukuni released another squeal and pointed over to the redheaded boys, both of whom were tossing a striped beach ball back and forth. "Can we go play with them, Takashi?" He peeked over my head and into a pair of wary eyes, before begging, "Please, please, _please_…!"

Wearily, I released a sigh and mumbled, "Yes, Mitsukuni." I'd submitted to the power of his puppy dog eyes, and for the second time today, too. But it was pointless for me to argue with him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were still oblivious to our attention, but it was only a matter of time before the two of them realized that we would be joining them momentarily. And then, I would be trapped. My thin lips actually twisted downwards into a grimace at the very thought of joining the crazy boys in a seemingly simple game of catch. The two of them would probably turn the innocent game into another one of their strange, homosexual acts; sadly, it was inevitable. People that were interested in the same sex did not bother or disgust me, though, in spite of the fact that every member of my family was more conservative in their thinking, beliefs, and traditions.

On the other hand, it didbother me that the hyperactive pranksters – both of whom were of questionable moral standing – had taken it upon themselves to question my every move in regards to their precious big sister. I wasn't even able to kiss her chastely on the lips without those two idiots cupping their hands around their big mouths and loudly screaming, "…**Rape!**"

It irritated me, to say the least. But I wasn't the one that was overly violent towards others – that would be their darling sister, Sammy. She absolutely **hated **being interrupted during our time together. The identical bumps on the back of their heads proved this, too.

Needless to say, Hikaru and Kaoru had a nasty habit of turning such innocent scenarios into loud, troublesome fiascos. Their antics were legendary and were capable of making a grown man cry; in fact, the janitor had retired last month after a strange incident with the toilet seats exploding in one of the boys' restrooms. The Twins blamed their older sister for sending them this vision of flammable porcelain, but the blonde female claimed that she'd been wrongly accused in this little instance. Fred and George Weasley had copyrighted that particular prank. And the fact of the matter remained that it was _not_ their fault.

Thus, I was anticipating that the redheaded pranksters were about to cause some sort of horrible mischief. I'd been expecting them to threaten me with bodily harm for inquiring after their sister on a daily basis, at the very least. My full attention was thusly focused on Hikaru and Kaoru, both of whom were casting secretive glances at each other. Apparently, I had arrived just as their innocent game of ball had finally lost its appeal, and now, the two of them were calmly throwing fruit at one another.

The resulting chaos, however, was actually caused by my manipulative cousin. Mitsukuni easily tricked the younger boys into throwing a large, heavy coconut at one another – next, he called for them to toss it in our direction. Predictably, Mitsukuni ducked away from the straight path being taken by the unfortunately flying object. And then, the dark fruit landed within the soft flesh of our classmate's lower stomach. Poor Kotoko was in a great deal of pain, it seemed…

It really pained me to admit that the details of his evil schemes often eluded my understanding until the very last moment, at which time it was far too late for me to act. Sigh.

"You should take it easy," Mitsukuni said. He carefully poked her stomach, checking for cuts or scrapes, and if his fingers drifted a little higher, well… "Or else you might get sick!"

Oh, well, that made quite a bit of sense, come to think of it. It appeared that my cousin had a love interest, too, and he was doing everything within his (scary, dark, and evil) power to capture her attention. This was probably the reason for his recent displays of maturity. Mitsukuni was acting more like an adult whilst at school, and his words, choices, and actions were noticeably darker in tone. It would appear that he'd finally developed an interest in the opposite sex.

In retrospect, I probably should have realized that the older male had an interest in Kotoko, but it was rather difficult for me to think of him as an adult. Mitsukuni still acted like an innocent little kid, to some extent, and the small senior had the appearance of one, as well. My older cousin really wanted to impress this young woman, though – he was strutting about like a peacock, displaying his incredible collection of muscles. I had a feeling that this more primitive form of courting was working, too. His antics reminded of a mating ritual; it was a strange dance that some animals participated in from time to time. Like Pome.

"Oh, my," Kotoko whispered, awed, and commenced fanning her flushed face with the pages of a corny romance novel. "I'm in love…!"

It might behoove her to burn that book, because those stories were not going to offer her any real assistance in the near future. Mitsukuni was definitely going to court her on his own terms. My cousin was not a romantic, either. He believed that clichés were too tacky to be employed in actual romantic situations, in stark contrast to his character during hosting hours.

Thankfully, Mitsukuni believed in happy endings, and he liked this girl more than he did most people. Kotoko might actually survive their courtship with her heart – and body – intact. That damn ninja was such a butterfingers at times…

I wished him luck in his romantic endeavors, though. Sammy wasn't very high maintenance, but my ditzy girlfriend certainly required constant attention, if only to keep her out of the hospital, or worse yet – the morgue. Mitsukuni might even be listed as her cause of death, due to the fact that he was constantly tricking my poor girlfriend into potentially dangerous situations. The small blonde female was apparently lacking in the common sense department. Otherwise, Sammy was a suicidal masochist. That was a strong possibility, too.

Even so, I loved that crazy girl, because she had a heart of gold. And I really wanted to spend some quality time with her. I'd not had the chance to take my girlfriend on a date yet, and the only time that we really spent with one another was during school hours, in the classroom and on these unexpected field trips – with the Hosts. As a matter of fact, the last time that the two of us were really alone together was the day of that picnic, which had been several weeks ago. It was also an anomaly that lasted all of ten…measly…minutes.

I was also chaperoning my older, stronger, smarter, and more flexible cousin. It didn't bother me most days, but there were times that my brain demanded a truthful, reasonable explanation for this (mostly) voluntary servitude. Yes, I was aware of the ancient pact between our two noble families – the male members of my family had served theirs for generations. But, there had to be another plausible reason for my instinctive need to protect one of the strongest people in existence. Mitsukuni could kill a person with one finger!

So, I failed to understand the benefit of having someone like _me_ as his bodyguard. I'd stood at just over six feet tall, whereas he was less than five feet in height. But that was really the only difference between the two of us – in the physical sense, at least. Mitsukuni was stronger and faster than me, with the strategic mind needed to tactfully instruct our militaries in their martial arts training. I was always present during this instruction though. It had become a necessity, due to the fact that many of those muscular, oftentimes brainless – or rather, brainwashed – soldiers would take him too lightly.

_Thus, I'm merely the muscle behind, well, the muscular brain…_

That was a really depressing thought; however, it was also an accurate one. I was essentially his sidekick, and there wasn't really a reason for me to even _be_ here right now. Mitsukuni was more than capable of defending himself from the evils of the world, so long as it didn't involve sugar, or cake, or chocolate chip cookies, or stuffed pink bunnies…

Okay, I'll admit it. Perhaps Mitsukuni needed a chaperone, after all.

Of course, the world never saw the darker side of his personality. Mitsukuni was not openly deceptive, but he had two very distinctive personalities, one of which his fangirls were never permitted to see. During school and hosting hours, Mitsukuni acted sweet, innocent, and childlike. He was a perfect little cherub, and the girls loved it. That was probably the first indication that there was an underlying darkness to my cousin. No one ever saw through the eyes of his carefully crafted mask, though. It did not break as easily as the one that my girlfriend had created to hide the pain of her past.

Mitsukuni was very clever, and he could manipulate other people into thinking in certain ways, often changing their entire perspective with only an innocent blink of his tawny eyes. The small ninja was indeed a bit of a hypocrite, seeing as he was not very fond of being coerced into doing something he deemed stupid or unworthy of his time. My cousin had his own agenda to attend to – a set of goals that did not generally include helping others. Thankfully, I was often the exception to this rule.

Nonetheless, this little trip practically reeked of ulterior motives. My cousin had still agreed to come with the other Hosts, regardless of their intent. Kyoya was planning something again, but we had yet to determine whether or not it might prove to be a danger to our health. The Shadow King did not care to factor in the wellbeing of the general population into his plans, schemes, and goals.

There was a great chance that Mitsukuni was plotting something, as well. He had declared that the Shadow King's plans were ultimately benign. I was still wary of the underclassman, though, because Kyoya was not raised to be so kind – not even to his friends. Actually, the Shadow King was aptly named, because he had been raised by his father to keep his friends close to his heart, and his enemies even closer. He also had a nasty tendency to bite the hand that fed him. The little snake was poisonous, and we all knew it, too.

Kyoya had still invited us to this water park – and with no puppet strings seemingly attached to the invitation, either. The young man was not known for his generosity, however, and this meant that he was probably keeping secrets from his friends again. Kyoya was more than likely doing so in order to work towards another of his hidden goals, one that we were not privy to at this time. And I had a very bad feeling that we would discover the truth at the worst possible moment, even if it wasn't nefarious in nature. It was still going to be a pain in the _ass_…

That was how it worked within the Host Club, though. We all made our own lives harder by striving to outdo one another, oftentimes subconsciously. Even Mitsukuni had the urge to earn more titles, trophies, and awards than the other members of our families. I was exempt from his ambitions, but only so long as my talents did not outshine his own. Thus, it had become second nature for me to stand in his shadow, hiding within the confines of his oftentimes **stifling **presence.

Now, I wanted to shine. I really wanted to be the first to have a beloved wife, children, and a menagerie of wild pets. It was a strange dream to have for someone of my years, or rather – the lack thereof. But I wanted a nice, big family. And now, the young woman that could very well make that dream a reality was standing beside me.

Sammy stared at the water in silence, observing it with a cold intensity that startled me. The blue water, though relatively calm at the moment, appeared to bother the small blonde girl more than she cared to admit. I'd heard that her status as an orphan was the result of some tragic accident, but the details of that old story were shrouded in secrecy. My best guess would be that the sad incident involved a large body of water, and that this little vacation was evoking memories of that painful past.

It was quiet for a brief moment, during which time we both moved closer to the other, as though drawn together by magnetic force. I'd almost forgotten that opposites attracted one another, but our courtship – even through those first few stages of our tentative friendship – exemplified that scientific law. And I had to admit that it was a strange phenomenon to experience firsthand. The attraction was obviously there, in spite of the fact that we were very different people. I was a tall and silent fighter, with a need to uphold honor above all else, and Sammy was a crazy little prankster.

At the moment, Sammy was not acting as she normally would, though. The small blonde female didn't speak a word, even though issuing an incoherent stream of nonsense was always her initial reaction to embarrassing, awkward, or foreign situations. Something was definitely bothering her.

Someday, I would be able to ease that pain, and we would be happy…together.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Like I said many months ago, I want to really want to **explore** a few of the characters in this story!

Takashi is generally silent, so there must be quite a few thoughts running around in his head, and he seems like the type to want a nice family. And Mitsukuni's sweet disposition is usually overruled by his kickass ninja spirt, so... Well, this was my interpretation of them during the series. :D

P.S. I am **editing** the **current chapters** of the **"Past, Present, and Future" Arc**, because there are some serious issues going on with the next chapter. And I was a little irked that Takashi was out of character, even if it was my intention to portray him that way. **This chapter also has a different ending, for transitioning purposes. ** I'll update with a real chapter this weekend, though!


	27. Chapter 27 Past, Present, and Future III

~Chapter Twenty-Seven~

Past, Present, and Future – Part III

_I Will Never Let You Fall. __  
__I'll Stand Up With You Forever. __  
__I'll Be There For You Through It All,__  
__Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven._

_Please, Don't Throw That Away,__  
__'Cause I'm Here For You._

_I Can Show You, I'll Be the One. _

~_Your Guardian Angel,_ by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**It was quiet for a brief moment, during which time we both moved closer to the other, as though drawn together by magnetic force. I'd almost forgotten that opposites attracted one another, but our courtship – even through those first few stages of our tentative friendship – exemplified that scientific law. And I had to admit that it was a strange phenomenon to experience firsthand. The attraction was obviously there, in spite of the fact that we were very different people. I was a tall and silent fighter, with a need to uphold honor above all else, and Sammy was a crazy little prankster.**

**At the moment, Sammy was not acting as she normally would, though. The small blonde female didn't speak a word, even though issuing an incoherent stream of nonsense was always her initial reaction to embarrassing, awkward, or foreign situations. Something was definitely bothering her.**

**Someday, I would be able to ease that pain, and we would be happy…together.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"Hey, sweetheart…"

I tenderly placed a hand on her bare shoulder, which was no longer trembling with fear, as it had been a few moments ago. She'd been standing next to the bright water, all alone. That was to be expected of her, though. My girlfriend was a tad bit more independent than the rest of the female student body at Ouran High School, and she'd always preferred to spend the majority of her time as a loner, excluding the time that she spent with younger brothers. And Kyoya had collected data that actually confirmed this, too. Damn Shadow King was stalking my girlfriend.

Even so, Sammy appeared to be infinitely more comfortable in my presence, at least in this one instance – the water really did appear to frighten her. And I had to admit that it stroked my ego a bit to be considered such a trustworthy source of protection. Sammy was admittedly a loner, but she had also developed a habit of coming to me for protection, and for comfort. I was glad that she trusted me, though, because she was my little sweetheart. Nothing in this world could – or **would** – ever change that fact.

My girlfriend glanced up at me with a strangely dark expression, before letting her sky blue eyes slowly wander over my barely clothed form. Her gaze transformed into one of appreciation, and she even released a soft sound of approval at the sight of my strong physique. But Sammy was not the first to have ever admired my form so openly. I was aware, of course, that many of the young women at our school were attracted to me. Their interest had never bothered me, but it had never really attracted my attention, either. This sudden display of interest, however, made my chest swell with pride. My sweetheart was among the women that found me attractive.

I'd willingly admit that it was nice to be admired by a pretty young woman. But, I was also a little embarrassed, too – this was my _girlfriend _staring up at me with rapt attention, and not some random stranger. I hadn't even really thought much of working out in the last few weeks, since my training was really strenuous and required more effort on my part. Thankfully, I was still in really good shape, and that fact was shown in the appreciative glow of her eyes.

So, I had to cough quietly into my fist to catch her attention, seeing as the small blonde female was too busy staring at my abs to take much note of anything else. Sammy jumped upwards in shock at the sound of my quiet but pointed coughing. I bit back a grin of amusement, to which she responded with an evil glare in my direction – the countdown to doomsday was about to begin, it seemed. The small blonde was probably planning to a prank of epic proportions. That didn't faze me, though. My cousin could _easily _surpass the level of her pitiful glower with his own threatening glares. And I'd become immune to such horrifying expressions. In fact, the only one that really scared me anymore was the **Eyes of the Beast. **That would probably never change, either, come to think of it. Mitsukuni enjoyed scaring people. If evidence of that fact was needed, one only needed to spend the day with his younger brother, Yasuchika. The two martial artists were constantly trying to beat each other into a pulp.

Oh, well. It seemed that rich nobles were simply incapable of being normal…

For example, Tamaki was always incredibly cheerful, even though the members of his family never treated him with any respect or kindness. Kyoya tried to control anything and everyone, since his father treated him in the same manner. The Hitachiin Twins were eager to immerse themselves in their pranks, as that allowed them to make contact with other people; contrary to popular belief, it wasn't merely a source of entertainment that helped ease their boredom. My cousin, Mitsukuni, compensated for his smaller height with a deceptively bright smile, loud laughter, and sweets. And I was an incredible flirt at times of great mental and physical exhaustion.

_This is apparently one of those times, too._ I stifled a yawn, and an amused smirk, with the large back of my hand. _My innocent little girlfriend is going to be scarred to within an inch of her life, but… _

I leaned forward and pressed myself against her smaller form, gently nipping at the shell of her ear. "Do you like what you see?" I whispered, quietly, and with a seductive smirk. My lips moved down the side of her face, placing several soft kisses against her pale skin.

"Er, well, yes…" Sammy began to tremble lightly at the sensation, and her lips twitched with the effort of forming a decent response. She paused, as if deeming that response anything _but _decent, and then stuttered, "Uh…"

_She's such a cute little thing… _I thought, amused, and leaned closer to stare at her lips.

My fingers chose that moment to develop a mind of their own, urged forward by the force of that one thought. The slender tips of my fingers darted towards her soft lips and gently brushed over the pink flesh, caressing the little groove above them. I wanted to kiss her lips, too. Oh, Kami, I really wanted to kiss her senseless. But that was much too inappropriate to consider, even for my wild and flirty alter ego.

Sammy was apparently thinking along those lines, as well. "Takashi-kun, this is a little weird, and you're kind of invading my bubble gum." She flushed and corrected herself, stuttering, "I mean, uh, my personal bubble!" Then, Sammy laughed nervously. "Yeah, that's it…"

I smiled to myself, because it seemed to me that the fierce blonde didn't even seem to realize the timidity of her response. Sammy was blushing – her white skin was stained bright red with her embarrassment – and she appeared to be uncomfortable with my close proximity to her barely clothed form. My classmate was now wringing her hands together and trying to hide a nervous expression behind a curtain of her long hair. Finally, Sammy reached upwards and pressed her hands gently against my chest; however, it was merely an attempt to make her discomfort known, and not an actual attempt to shove me backwards.

Apparently, Sammy realized that she would never be able to physically move me. It was pretty obvious, however, because I was stronger, faster, and almost a foot taller than her in height. Not to mention a hundred pounds heavier, too. My girlfriend was much smaller than me – her form was soft and curvy, whereas mine consisted of pure muscle. But Sammy was a stubborn little creature; thus, the small blonde would probably fight against me, even though it was_ painfully _obvious which of us would win. She'd adopted a strangely rebellious nature out of necessity, since it was the only way that she would be able to keep the broken remains of her shattered mask intact.

My girlfriend was slowly allowing those barriers to disintegrate, though, in an effort to get even closer to her younger brothers, her new friends, and…me.

So, I was going to respect her wishes, and her boundaries, as well. It was very important that my girlfriend understand that she had nothing to fear from me. Yes, I was stronger than most men, but that brutal strength was only exerted during instances that required it – for example, kendo tournaments, training, or emergencies. I'd never use my muscles to physically harm _any_ of my relatives and friends, or my precious girlfriend. My strength might actually be needed to defeat any other possible suitors that believed themselves to be worthy of her, though. Like that damn lecher, Nekozawa Umehito…

With a smirk, I stepped forward once again, and this time, the game was going to have a victor. I wasn't about to allow someone else the privilege of winning her heart. I was always going to be her protector – forever and ever. That small blonde female was going to be my wife, after all. It was only a matter of time. And then, Sammy would **always** belong to me.

I teasingly whispered, "Well, I like _your _attire, sweetheart." Playfully, I plucked at a single one of her black bikini straps, just above her right breast. "I should probably thank your brothers for that…"

The small blonde female stared up at me in utter amazement, and her jaw promptly dropped in response to that little teasing gesture, apparently not having expected such boldness from me. Of course, Sammy was not aware that this side of me existed, and she wouldn't be too familiar with my flirting. I had been very careful to hide that wild personality from her, because it might have frightened the shy young woman away at one point. My girlfriend had grown more accustomed to my touch over the last few weeks that we had been dating, though, so there was a good chance that she wouldn't avoid me, as she had done that day in the park. I couldn't handle that again.

"What the fuck?" Sammy glanced up at me, dazed, and muttered, "Bad Takashi-kun. Little Red Riding Hood is not on the menu this afternoon, so you're just gonna have to go eat someone…er, something else." She scowled. "You better _not _eat some other girl, dammit."

I allowed my lips to twitch upwards into a wide grin at those words, gleefully realizing that she did indeed understand the nature of that one gesture. "Swimming does work up an appetite, though," I calmly pointed out.

My eyebrows were raised at that point in time because her reaction was very strange – and cute, too. I'd expected her to blush. Instead, Sammy began to panic and wildly flail her arms about in a very silly manner. The timid girl released a startled yelp and a little whimper; then, she plastered a blank expression across her pale face and stared off into the distance. Sammy slowly blinked once in surprise. That blank gaze immediately transformed into a number of other expressions. There was an expression of pain, then subtle irritation, and lastly, one of shameless fear.

A voice promptly declared, "That is not good enough! It must be understood _properly_…" The stark exasperation – and annoyance – in those words was obvious to even the densest person, like Tamaki.

Sammy warily glared at something in the distance, before scurrying away from the person that she had deemed a threat. The small female darted behind my larger form, using it as a makeshift shield, and clutched at a handful of my swim trunks with one tiny hand. My girlfriend was now crouching behind me in a defensive posture. She muttered something unintelligible to herself and cautiously peeked around the sunburned side of my right elbow, which was located just above her trembling form.

I glanced in the direction that my girlfriend was glaring so intensely. Sammy glared at many people, but there were only four students at our school that she consistently glared at with such absolute hatred burning in her icy eyes. Ayanokoji, Yuki, Mizuki, and Renge were her prime targets, just as she was a favorite of theirs, too. Thankfully, Kyoya had the good sense not to invite any of our customers on this little excursion – Ayanokoji and her fellow bullies were not invited on this little trip.

Neither was Miss Renge, though, and yet there she stood, wearing a tiny black bikini and ranting about some anime series.

Oddly enough, Renge was wearing a swimsuit that was even smaller than my girlfriend's little bikini, and that had seemed like an impossibility earlier. Sammy seemed like a respectable girl, but she _was _raised in the States. As a commoner, the small female was not raised to dress in a more conservative fashion, either. My girlfriend believed that every single skirt, dress, and pair of high heels in this universe was a minion of the devil. The Canadian, Kiki, shared her opinion, and insisted that the color pink was the devil incarnate. Both of them were adamant about their claims.

I continued to ponder over the matter, all the while playing with the blue ruffles sewn across her black bikini bottom. That collection of cloth was dangerously close to one of her female assets, a fact that only served to fuel the teasing nature of my gestures, and their frequency. Plucking, pulling, and tugging at the small cloth. I knew that my shy girlfriend wouldn't appreciate those antics, yet it was impossible for me to stop. Even now, I'd wrapped my arm around her waist, thusly holding the small blonde in place.

She reacted according to my predictions and promptly began to squirm, practically beating her palms against my arms, desperate to be released. Coincidentally, Sammy was wiggling her thick hips against a part of my anatomy that the small blonde female probably wouldn't have, had she actually known. _Dammit. _I tightened my grip at that moment – much to her chagrin – placing both of my hands on the sides of her hips and moving her small form a little to the left, away from that throbbing section of my body. It didn't ache so much that way.

_There, Sammy-chan won't be able to touch me, now. _I grinned triumphantly, before glancing down at her and dryly thinking to myself – _Sammy hasn't even __**realized**__ that she was doing that, either. My girlfriend really is a little ditz…_

Sammy shoved against the thick muscles in my upper arms, which were still wrapped tightly around her waist, before loudly exclaiming, "Hey!"

For a moment, I thought that the word had been spoken in protest to my thoughts about her being a blonde ditz. I wondered if the small blonde female might actually be able to read my mind, a belief that simultaneously managed to thrill and scare the wits out of me. But the silly creature then attempted to pry my strong hands from her waist, which was an impossible feat for her to accomplish. Grin.

"Do you, er, think that you can let go of me, now?" My girlfriend began to wiggle once again, almost frantically this time. Sammy pouted at my lack of compliance and whined, "This is a little uncomfortable!"

Annoyed, I frowned at that last comment, because that was not my intention. To intentionally cause her such discomfort would make me feel very guilty. And I'd merely wanted to squeeze the breath out of my girlfriend. Er, I mean – I wanted to hug my girlfriend. Yeah…

I quietly whispered, "I don't wanna…" And I snuggled closer to the small female, placing the tip of my nose in her blonde hair and gently rubbing it against the soft locks. She smelled like strawberries.

My cousin suddenly released a loud squeal of excitement, waving his hands in the air as he dove headfirst into the nearby water. "Look at me, Takashi!"

I smiled at the blonde ninja and said, "Ah." Then, I complied with his wishes, albeit a little bit reluctantly – my girlfriend was making the most adorable expression at the moment, and her blue eyes were the size of basketballs. "Are you having fun, Mitsukuni?"

Mitsukuni was swimming around in the pool once again, kicking against the current. My blonde cousin subtly glanced over in my direction and nodded the affirmative, per the usual. The two of us were always trying to keep one another in our sights and out of trouble, even whilst talking to someone else, or doing another task. That could easily be seen as a direct result of our strict upbringing, but the truth of the matter was that we loved each other – a lot.

Brown eyes widened in amusement, and he released a small squeal of laughter, before choosing to stare pointedly at the two of us. "But, I'm not having as much fun as _you_ are, little cousin!" Mitsukuni giggled, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"See! That could never be conceived as innocence!" Renge haughtily declared, pointing a finger at the little smirk playing across his lips, to which my cousin replied with another silly squeal.

_Strange, _I thought, bemused and a little irked at this observation. _Renge-san is actually correct in her assumptions about my cousin. _My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _That damn girl needs to stay away from him. _ I protectively pressed myself closer to Sammy. _And my girlfriend, too…_

"Oh, Mori-senpai! There you are," Haruhi exclaimed, and her cheerful voice ripped me away from those dark thoughts, effectively bringing me back down to Earth. Crash landing. Ouch. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Ah," I slowly muttered, because it was getting a little difficult for me to concentrate on more than one conversation – or person – at a time. Yeah, I was much too tired for that to be an easy task. "What do you need?"

Tawny eyes darted towards my large hands, both of which were located only a smidgen below my girlfriend's breasts. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, snorted, and explained, "Honey-senpai wants a swimming partner." She smiled sweetly up at me. "So, I offered to find you."

That sounded oddly suspicious, considering the fact that my cousin was more than likely waiting for me to make a stupid mistake and kiss my girlfriend in front of the unsuspecting members of the Host Club. Oblivious Tamaki would probably scream _and _faint from shock, Kyoya would make some stupid comment about the two of us aiding the expansion of his empire by getting married someday soon, and Haruhi would simply be amused with the entire situation. Needless to say, Mitsukuni would definitely enjoy watching even _one_ episode of that soap opera, especially since that crazy soap opera was about **my life.**

Nevertheless, I released my girlfriend and softly murmured, "Thank you, Haruhi."

"No problem, _Senpai!_" Haruhi nodded once in response, before dragging my incredibly dazed girlfriend towards their table, which was currently empty at the moment. She waved and quietly called, "See you later…"

I staggered towards the ocean of blue water, attempting to quell the feeling of unease that was boiling deep within my stomach at the sudden change. Now, I was separated from my clumsy girlfriend – a girl that inevitably called to danger like a siren – and my instincts were screaming at me in protest. The hectic screams calmed a bit upon my reaching Mitsukuni, however, and the unease slowly drifted away. It appeared that those very same instincts realized that watching my cousin was an important duty, even more so than protecting my girlfriend.

Yes, I loved Sammy, but caring for my cousin was a priority. It always had been, and it always would be. Mitsukuni referred to this concept as shirts before skirts. Pretty funny, right?

"Hey, Mitsukuni," I drawled, amused, and gestured towards his pink swimming ring. "Haruhi claimed that you wanted a swimming partner, now, but you seem to be enjoying yourself as it is…"

Mitsukuni grinned up at me, winked, and continued energetically kicking his legs beneath the water. "You're so silly, Takashi!" He laughed, seemingly in excitement, and said, "I'm perfectly capable of swimming by myself, you know!" The small ninja pointed to his ring. "This is fine."

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment. Then, I noticed that the small senior was pointedly looking in another direction, a clear sign that he was trying to feign nonchalance. Mitsukuni would never willingly ask for the two of us to swim together – that was a sign of weakness.

So, I slipped into the water and began swimming underneath his smaller form. "Well, I know that _one_ of you is trying to keep me away from Sammy-chan, then." I raised an eyebrow in question and curiously asked, "Which of you is the culprit?"

"That would be Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni readily exclaimed, before pointing towards the girl in question, the latter of whom was talking animatedly to a very perplexed Sammy. The blonde female mouthed the word **marriage **to herself in apparent horror.

_Well, I suspected as much, but it's still weird that the innocent freshman is really a conniving thief. _I sweatdropped, admittedly feeling a little shocked at the reality of this situation. _My martial artist cousin is secretly a matchmaker, and my only female friend is actually a kidnapper. She __**stole **__my girlfriend, dammit! _

Mitsukuni spared me a glance, ran a hand through my black hair, and kindly suggested, "Why don't you go get something to drink, Takashi?" He smiled sympathetically, obviously sensing the turmoil within my thoughts.

"Ah," I murmured in agreement and began swimming towards the distant shore, with only a quick glance over my shoulder to assure that my cousin was safe and happy. He didn't seem to be in any danger, anyway. _And I need to have a serious talk with that sneaky little freshman…_

I immediately began to walk around the perimeter of the tropical garden, calmly searching for the guilty party. Three minutes later, it dawned upon me that our friends had all backed away from the water and, consequentially, away from the crazy war being waged between the Twins and Tamaki. Kotoko, Kiki, and Kyoya were seated on a yellow beach towel near a mango tree, comparing their classwork load. And Haruhi was sitting at a table, with only a glass of juice for company.

_Ah… _I smirked evilly at the sight of the younger girl sitting all by lonesome. _Target confirmed, and now, a word from our sponsor._

"Are you taking a break, now?" Haruhi asked, innocently offering me the glass of coconut juice that had been resting in her hands. "Would you like a sip, Mori-senpai?"

I stared down at the brunette in annoyance, took a deep breath, and opened my mouth to loudly berate the younger girl for stealing my girlfriend. But, I really wanted that juice, too. I was incredibly thirsty, and it looked delicious. Coconut juice was also a weakness of mine. Thus, I opened my mouth, paused in consideration, and exhaled slowly. The glass was placed in my hands, and suddenly, all was right in the world. There were no wars, evil plagues, terrorist attacks, or sneaky kidnappers. Who _was_ Haruhi, anyway?

"Ah…" I gulped down a mouthful of the heavenly drink and closed my eyes at the sweet sensation rushing over my tongue. "That's really good."

Suddenly, I began to feel rather sick to my stomach. It gurgled, annoyed, and promptly began to shove the contents of my stomach upwards, towards the upper portion of my esophagus. I stared accusingly into the drink, before sipping once more at the tangy juice. The hot bile continued to burn through the flesh of my throat, but it did not make a formal appearance. Now, I was pretty confused. The juice tasted perfectly fine, and it was not the cause of my upset stomach, so…

I froze at that exact moment. There was a sense of terrifying foreboding within my chest, then, oddly similar to the one that always rippled through me in dangerous moments. It was obviously a warning, much like the sensation that one had during that moment in a horror movie, moments before the idiot climbed into the shower. The murderer always killed people with good personal hygiene. And Mitsukuni always managed to get himself in trouble at places such as this one. Damn Kyoya. Damn Tropical Aqua Garden. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

Haruhi tentatively touched the rough skin on the bottom of my elbow, apparently wanting my attention. She warily inquired, "What's wrong, Mori-senpai?"

But, I could not answer the small brunette female, because my mouth – and my heart – had suddenly stopped working. An unearthly scream was whistling through the air, thusly shattering the relative peace and quiet in the Tropical Aqua Garden. _Sammy…? _That shriek was immediately followed by an exclamation of surprise, which was a strong indication that my cousin was in danger, as well. _Oh, Kami. __Mitsukuni…! _Their voices echoed loudly in the silence and repeated a few more times, bouncing against the ceiling of the glass dome as the two of them were torn away from me. All that was remained of my two best friends was black silence.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Shadowsammy: I'm baaaaack!

Takashi: *Grumbles* About damn time, too!

Shadowsammy: What's got _your _knickers in a knot, Mister Strong and Silent Type?

Takashi: My girlfriend!

Shadowsammy: *Evil Grin* Oh, really? Imagine that...

Takashi: *Blushes* That's not...but...oh, never mind...

Anyway, **I'm sorry** for the long intermission between updates, but this chapter had me completely stumped! XP I'm over the writer's block, though, and a new chapter will be up next weekend. Promise! The **"Past, Present, and Future Arc"** will have about **four more chapters**, too.

_***Important!***_ I want everyone to **read and review**, so post an **answer to this question!** Would you guys like Takashi and Sammy to go on a **date** in the next section, as in the chapters between this arc and the one concerning their trip to the beach? If so, please give an **example!**

**Thanks, guys!** I'm hoping for around **235 reviews**, okay? I did give you guys an extra one thousand words as an apology for the late chapter. ;)


	28. Chapter 28 Past, Present, and Future IV

~Chapter Twenty-Eight~

Past, Present, and Future – Part IV

_Good Morning, Day. __  
__Sorry I'm Not There, __  
__But All My Favorite Friends __  
__Vanished in the Air._

_It's Hard to Fly When You Can't Even Run. __  
__Once, I Had the World, __  
__But Now, I've Got No One. _

~_Drown,_ by Three Days Grace

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**But, I could not answer the small brunette female, because my mouth – and my heart – had suddenly stopped working. An unearthly scream was whistling through the air, thusly shattering the relative peace and quiet in the Tropical Aqua Garden. _Sammy…? _That shriek was immediately followed by an exclamation of surprise, which was a strong indication that my cousin was in danger, as well. _Oh, Kami. __Mitsukuni…! _Their voices echoed loudly in the silence and repeated a few more times, bouncing against the ceiling of the glass dome as the two of them were torn away from me. All that was remained of my two best friends was black silence.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

I blamed the banana. That stupid, ugly, yellow fruit was capable of great evil – it could bring a trained warrior to his feet in a **split **second. Yeah, that last bit was awful, wasn't it? Well, that corny pun was courtesy of the older Hitachiin, Hikaru; however, Kaoru also found the irony of the situation to be rather amusing and made another joke at my expense. He dryly claimed that we needed to keep our eyes **peeled **for the two missing members of our little club. After all, the Host Club was not complete without the rest of the **bunch. **The fangirls might suddenly realize that we were all **ripe **for the **picking!**

And I'd cringed at every single one of those rotten jokes, too. We were tense, and this stupidity was only making the tension in the air even more palpable. No one found their comments to be too terribly punny – er, funny – so it didn't come as much of a surprise that someone had finally lost their temper. Enough was enough, it seemed, and a decisive course of action had been taken to prevent the crazy redheads from polluting our worried minds with a seemingly endless stream of useless banana jokes. Their heads had suffered an unexpected collision with two angry fists. Thus, Hikaru and Kaoru were now resting their throbbing heads in the palms of their hands, clearly nursing the excruciating migraines that were brewing behind their golden eyes.

Apparently, Haruhi didn't appreciate their humor, or lack thereof…

I'd fiercely supported the brunette female on the matter, though. While I knew that the humor was merely an attempt on their part to ease the obvious worry coursing through all of our veins, the overall stupidity of their insensitive words was beginning to bother me. Hikaru and Kaoru were acting as though their big sister was _not _in mortal danger, and yet, the two of them claimed time and time again that the older female was more precious than to them than anyone else in the world! Even Fujioka Haruhi, their interesting new toy, had not managed to usurp that position as of yet.

So, I would be the first to admit that their nonsense had done absolutely _nothing _for my already rotten mood. The guilt pulsing through my veins at the speed of light continued to weigh heavily on my mind. I'd just allowed my two best friends – one, my _manipulative_ cousin, and the other, my _naïve_ girlfriend – to be swept halfway across an environment that seemed to be teeming with unfamiliar scenery, poisonous plants, and incredibly dangerous creatures. The hungry crocodiles lurking at the edge of the empty wading pool and the unoccupied changing rooms were as good an indicator as any other, at the very least.

I loved animals, but these were really pissing me off...

"Why are there crocodiles…" Haruhi panted, leaned forward to rest her hands on the base of her bare knees, and wearily mumbled, "…in a resort that was built to ensure that its guests are calm, safe, and relaxed?"

Tamaki came to a sudden screeching halt at her side and grumbled, "Impossible…" He slowly turned his blonde head to the side and stared at his friend, Kyoya. "It would be impossible for a person to be calm, safe, _or _relaxed in this setting, _mon ami!_" His frustration was audible, in spite of the French.

The sound of a ballpoint pen repeatedly scratching against paper reached our ears, and the five remaining people within our small group hesitantly turned to face the omnipotent and fearsome Shadow King. Blissfully, Kyoya ignored our curiosity and continued to record the important bit of information that he had apparently gathered – and at our expense, too. The Ootori heir twirled the pen between two of his slender fingers and hummed thoughtfully to himself for a moment, before resuming his previous task. He finished inputting the remaining data under a carefully labeled section, near the back of the notebook. The black kanji clearly read: **"Guinea Pigs."**

"That pool over there is currently being used for the tropical animals residing within the water park," Kyoya politely explained, and in a tone of voice that signified boredom. He paused for a moment and then sheepishly added, "Although it appears to have become a breeding ground for the crocodiles in particular…"

"You are _such_ a goddamn idiot, Ootori!" The Canadian snarled under her breath and jabbed an accusing finger into his sternum. "Breeding crocodiles is really freakin' dangerous!" She threw her calloused hands into the air, exasperated, and angrily exclaimed, "They're _not_ innocent little Pokémon, you know!"

I flinched in surprise. Those words were a painful reminder that everything was not well in our world at the moment, in spite of our best efforts to act as though this excursion was just a normal occurrence for the members of the Host Club. My heart ached faintly, pounding against the base of my ribcage in protest. That old cartoon was one of the silly references that _my girlfriend_ – and not her younger friend – would happily mention in this instance, and it was one of her favorites, too. Yet Kiki had mentioned the imaginary creatures with faint nostalgia. She wasn't born or raised in the United States of America, but some of the pop culture had trickled through the border and into her homeland, Canada.

Tanaka Kiki and Samantha Steel seemed to share the same strange taste in music, books, sports, and now, cartoons. Sammy also had a habit of spitting curses at people that she deemed stupid, inept, or cruel. However, Kiki wasn't prone to cursing in a foreign language, whereas Sammy enjoyed cursing fluently in English, German, _and _Japanese. My girlfriend's cursing always resulted in a great deal of confusion, especially for poor ol' Tamaki.

My cousin in particular enjoyed taunting the younger girl solely for the joy of witnessing, and causing, those inevitable explosion of outrage. He always found a massive amount of amusement in those tirades. Admittedly, I enjoyed them, as well – as did we all.

Still, I found it very strange that we were all interacting with one another in such an informal manner. Sammy had, after all, been determined to avoid interacting with our crazy group at first, before she'd eventually succumbed to the blunt demands of the Hosts. It had taken a great deal of effort on our parts, but now, the blonde foreigner was an important member of our club and one of our friends, too. The Shadow King would never admit to it, but that girl had unwittingly influenced a great number of our actions. Even Mitsukuni admitted to changing some aspects of his plans after the two of them became friends. My cousin wasn't as manipulative, now, and he was finally interested in pursuing a courtship with a girl of his own.

That last thought effectively shattered my calm façade. The blank mask veiling all of my dark emotions crumbled under the realization that this was _my_ fault. I tilted the base of my long chin upwards and exhaled slowly, allowing a pathetic sigh to crawl over my parted lips. No one else noticed, though, for which I would be eternally grateful. Mister Strong and Silent Type was known for his taciturnity, not his girly sensitivity.

_Kami, I miss the two of them so much that it physically __**hurts**__…_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a fierce growl, one that indicated the frustration of the young woman that it had come from just a second ago. Normally, I'd begin searching for a quieter place to think and keep my resulting thoughts about the situation – and the angry people involved – to me, myself, and I. This time, however, it was within my best interests to keep an eye on the remaining members of our smaller group. Not a single one of them would survive in this jungle for more than a couple of hours at a time. Only Mitsukuni had the necessary skills to survive in that bleak situation, and he was currently missing. Vanished into thin air.

Then again, I wasn't in the best state of mind to risk leading a group of high maintenance nobles through a dangerous forest, either. This wasn't a chapter in _The Jungle Book._ And I wasn't Mowgli.

"You should've had the sense to build a separate cage for those freaky lizards, anyway!" Kiki growled. The young woman crossed both of her arms over her chest, ultimately resorting to expressing her irritation in the form of a dark glare – the **Eyes of the Dragon.**

Even so, Kyoya continued to ignore these angry accusations, choosing instead to stare down at the information written on the previously blank pages. He lazily drawled, "Well, I suppose that the location of that one switch is a more pressing issue at the moment."

Kiki glowered darkly at him. "Well, I'm curious about something, then – what are you going to _do_ about it, Ootori?" She demanded, slamming both of her large hands against the thick tree that the older male was currently leaning on; it shook with the force of her anger and creaked loudly in protest.

I sweatdropped, silently backing away from the angry foreigner and thinking – _Well, Kiki-san obviously isn't a tree hugger…_

"There are a number of possible solutions, but none are available to us at the moment." Kyoya shrugged carelessly at this question – or rather, this **demand** – and calmly said, "So, I'll have to wait until later this afternoon to tell our design team about the situation."

The Canadian girl snarled in anger, curled a few of her fingers into a fist, and shook the resulting limb in his direction. "That's not good enough, you jackass!" Kiki furiously shrieked, hitting the tree with her fist. "Those damn lizards chewed up my favorite pair of neon purple Crocs! Fix…it...Ootori...!"

There was quite a bit of irony in that statement, considering that the shoes were named after the (apparently cannibalistic) animals that had eaten them, but it appeared that she'd missed it during the ensuing rant about the cost of buying a pair of shoes manufactured in the States. Her furious words were promptly ignored by the guilty party, per usual. Kyoya merely smiled at the mental images provided by her vivid threats, even though most of these involved the brutal, and more than likely painful, act of castration. Finally, Kyoya grew tired of her empty threats, and he quickly closed the covers of his black notebook. The folder was shut with an audible _**snap!**_

_Oh, great…_ I thought, shaking my head at the sound and uttering a very soft sigh. _He's angry with one of us again!_

"Nonetheless, I give you all my utmost thanks," Kyoya quipped, allowing his thin lips to twist upwards in a (please insert: sarcastic) smile.

Everyone was admittedly quite shocked, but only the redheaded siblings had the guts to warily inquire after this sudden generosity. Hikaru and Kaoru shared a quick glance with one another, blinked at the upperclassman, and hesitantly asked, "Why are you thanking us, then?"

His silver glasses glinted in the sunlight, temporarily blinding those of us that were staring at him. "I've been able to acquire a bit of useful data, thanks to your continued presence at the Tropical Aqua Garden," Kyoya explained with a small, predatory smirk.

That creepy smile was never a good sign, but it was generally better for onlookers than the evil smirk that the young man preferred to wear; the former meant that he was now incredibly happy with himself, whereas the latter served as a very good indication that we'd become pawns in his newest game of chess. Kyoya really enjoyed playing that game, almost as much as he enjoyed manipulating others. Based upon that scary expression, Kiki and the rest of our group had just been used to further his goals in some nefarious scheme for world domination, too. The Hosts were merely guinea pigs in this little experiment of his own design.

It shouldn't come as much of a surprise, then, that we all began to panic…

Tamaki was the first to officially edge away from the dark young man that he would normally refer to as his first friend. The Host King released a small squeal of indignation at these words, before nervously plucking at the sides of his swim trunks, quite obviously fearing for his very life. For once, Tamaki was as silent as a mouse, and nothing more was said about the hungry crocodiles. It didn't seem too terribly important at the moment.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the next to respond, and not very well, at that. The redheaded imps launched themselves at one another, frightened by the reappearance of the dark sneer, and began sourly muttering about creepy snakes that reported to Dark Lord, Voldemort. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru commenced into their normal routine, which wasn't actually considered to be normal by anyone outside of our club. Come to think of it, I was still surprised me that the two of them were really gay. And for each other, too…

Admittedly, I'd resorted to desperate measures, as well. I was standing in the shade of a large tree, silent, and praying to the gods that no one would pay any special attention to me. Playing opossum was the best course of action to take whilst standing in front of a vicious (and hungry) hunter; it was a well known fact amongst predators and prey alike. Even Haruhi, the normally blunt and oblivious brunette, remained steadfastly quiet, wary, and alert. She was apparently having second thoughts about the true nature of the mysterious Shadow King.

The Canadian, on the other hand, was staring suspiciously at the older male, clearly not believing a word of it. Kiki was a commoner, so it hadn't occurred to her that this young man could really hold that much sway over his friends – or rather, his business partners.

She raised an eyebrow and curiously asked, "What exactly are you going to _do _with all of that data, eh?" Her violet eyes glittered with interest, not only in the subject matter, but the other conversationalist, as well.

"Nothing in particular," Kyoya drawled, with a small smile that betrayed his obvious amusement at the situation. He really enjoyed taunting her, it seemed. "But, I sincerely thank you for your help regarding the dietary issues of our crocodiles, Tanaka-san."

"Yeah…" Kiki flushed at these seemingly sincere words, glancing coyly to the right, away from the steely gray gaze of the Shadow King. "Not a problem." She kicked the toes of her bare feet against the wet grass and quietly grumbled, "You must not feed 'em enough, or somethin'…"

Kyoya blinked down at her with wide eyes, genuinely shocked that this tomboy was capable of adopting such a shy and feminine demeanor. He deadpanned, "Obviously."

"I suggest that you feed 'em some really big fish next time, eh?" The Canadian stared pointedly up at him for a moment, before plastering an evil grin across the lower portion of her face. And Kiki was back to, er…_normal._ "They especially like the taste of snake, you know."

Then, Kyoya proceeded to join the game of wits and purred, "Yes, I am aware of that fact, but the crocodiles appear to be more interested in your shoes." Cue condescending smirk here. "It's a shame that you won't be able to replace them anytime soon, due to your financial situation."

_Wow, _I thought in amazement. _Kyoya really enjoys picking on this one girl, doesn't he? _The old light bulb inside my brain slowly flickered to life. _As a child, the boy constantly teases the girl that he likes, so… _I twitched in disbelief. _The Shadow King actually has a heart – and a crush on Tanaka-san, too! _

"Asshole…!" Kiki bellowed at him and attempted to tackle the smiling young man, much like a bull would senselessly charge at a matador. The red flowers on his shirt appeared to have pissed her off.

Haruhi sighed quietly to herself – the cursing obviously still annoyed her – and ordered, "Calm down, Kiki-chan!" She gently placed a hand on the shoulder of her older friend, urging the irate girl to ignore the cruel words of her classmate. "He's just trying to get under your skin, okay?"

Snarling, Kiki wrenched the small hand away from her tense shoulder and admitted, "Well, it's really working, Haruhi-chan…!" She huffed in irritation and turned away from everyone else, glowering down at her bare feet. No Crocs.

Things weren't going very well for us, it seemed, and the tension was slowly driving us to lunge at one another. Naturally, Kyoya was a sneaky snake, one with fangs – poisonous fangs – that aimed for the weakest part of his victim's anatomy. Kiki liked going for the jugular vein, too. The search for our friends had not even truly begun, which could only mean that this wasn't going to be a very easy cover for us to maintain. Subtly was not a trait synonymous with the Host Club.

Thankfully, Tamaki amiably stepped up and into the position of leader. He smiled kindly at the two young women, gestured towards the map near the changing rooms, and suggested, "How about we resume our search for the missing portion of our club, yes?"

There was something in that observation that didn't sit very well with me, either. _He smiled kindly at the two young women. _I closed both of my stormy gray eyes in thought, attempting to concentrate on the words that had just slithered through my tired brain. _He smiled kindly…at the…__**two**...young women._ I blanched in realization. _There should be __**three**__ girls with us right now! _

"Speaking of which," Haruhi interjected, with a thoughtful expression darting over her once blank face, "I've been wondering about something for a while, now…"

Tamaki had begun to wag his imaginary blonde tail at his crush, but her tone of voice served as a reminder that this situation was, indeed, serious. "What is bothering you, _mon cher?_" The Host King quieted and gently placed an arm around the girl's thin shoulders.

As expected, Haruhi didn't even bat an eyelash at the affectionate endearment, because she more than likely did not understand its meaning. The petite brunette simply pinched the skin on his dominant hand and worriedly asked, "Where's Kotoko-senpai?"

There was a tense moment of silence, which immediately became increasingly awkward as we all realized that stupidity was contagious. We'd been so concerned with locating our missing friends – both of whom were a regular part of the Host Club, and consequentially, our regular lives – that none of us had thought to question the whereabouts of the quiet senior, Nakamura Kotoko. I hadn't even noticed that the older girl was missing, and she was in all _eight_ of my classes! The rich heiress was also a regular customer at the Host Club. Yes, Kotoko came to speak with my cousin, Mitsukuni, but the two of us were still friendly towards one another. It was expected of us.

I sighed in resignation and rubbed two fingers against the bridge of my nose. Two very rich and high maintenance girls were lost in a (manmade, but incredibly realistic) tropical forest. Sammy and Kotoko were surrounded by danger, possibly wounded, and with my manipulative cousin as their sole source of protection. Mitsukuni would be more inclined to search for the nearest snack bar, rather than chasing after either of the pampered girls, even if one of them _was _the apple of his eye.

_Could this situation **get** any worse?_

* * *

***Author's Note***

Shadowsammy: Here's the next chapter in the "Past, Present, and Future" Arc!

The Twins: *Sweatdropping* How many of those are you gonna write, anyway?

Shadowsammy: Um, I've published four already, and there's one more to post!

Hikaru: Are you...

Kaoru: ...kidding us?

Shadowsammy: Nope! =^_^=

The Twins: v_v;

_***Important!***_ I want everyone to **read and review**, so post an **answer to this question!** Would you guys like Takashi and Sammy to go on a **date** in the next section, as in...the chapters between this arc and the one concerning their trip to the beach? If so, **please** give an **example!**

I'm expecting some good reviews - around **246!** And I want to thank everyone for the recent **reviews, alerts, and favorites!** My inbox is probably going to go on strike soon! ;D


	29. Chapter 29 Past, Present, and Future V

~Chapter Twenty-Nine~

Past, Present, and Future – Part V

_You're Only Broken On The Outside. __  
__You're Shivering, But The Warmth Will Come Back. __  
__It's Hard To See Beyond Hindsight, __  
__When All Regrets Fade In From Black._

_If The Years Blow Away __  
__To Just Sand And Rain, __  
__We Will Still Find A Place __  
__'Cause Love Breaks Through._

_I Believe In You._

~_I Believe In You,_ by Vertical Horizon

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**I sighed in resignation and rubbed two fingers against the bridge of my nose. Two very rich and high maintenance girls were lost in a (manmade, but incredibly realistic) tropical forest. Sammy and Kotoko were surrounded by danger, possibly wounded, and with my manipulative cousin as their sole source of protection. Mitsukuni would be more inclined to search for the nearest snack bar, rather than chasing after either of the pampered girls, even if one of them _was _the apple of his eye.**

**_Could this situation get any worse?_**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

Finally, I was the trail of my cousin, my girlfriend, and our classmate. The Host Club – the few remaining members of our group, anyway – was now heading towards the southern division of the wading pool. Apparently, Mitsukuni and the girls would have traveled with that huge wave along the entire length of the wading pool before reaching the designated goal point, which was depicted clearly on the map as another pool near the entrance to the tropical retreat.

After seeing that map, though, it had come to my attention that the term 'wading pool' was a very loose term, and a rather misleading one, too. This pool in particular looked like a very long snake, thin and almost rectangular in shape. I'd swear on my honor that it was more similar to a river than anything else, too, since this one pool had to be about eight **thousand** meters in length, and not a measly eight hundred! In fact, I was beginning to think that it was actually several hundred miles longer than the Nile River.

Exaggerations were not exactly my forte; however, it really did seem as though this river – er, this pool – was never going to end. I rolled a pair of gray eyes heavenwards, exasperated with myself at this point. After all, I was a warrior trained in several forms of martial arts, and this little bit of walking should be next to nothing to me. The truth of the matter was that it would have been much easier for me to travel with the hindrances that call themselves the Host Club.

I loved my friends, but sometimes…

_Sometimes, I wish that those idiots would shut up! _ My left eye twitched spastically for a quick moment. I rubbed a warm hand over the twitching side of my face, telling myself over and over again, _"We will find them, we will find them, we will find them…"_

We would find them, because there was no other option for us. No one within our club had a very easy time making friends, in spite of the very social nature of the Host Club. Yes, Tamaki, Kyoya, and the rest of us were capable of speaking to our peers, but none of them had ever taken the time to really get to know us. Those students, both male and female, never once glanced behind the exterior and into the secrets that we were all so intent upon hiding.

Tamaki and Kyoya had issues within their families, but neither one of them ever brought it up unless asked directly for that bit of information. The Hitachiin Twins had hidden their adopted older sister and the truth about her past for over eight years, choosing instead to guard that secret with numerous jokes and threats. Haruhi had lost her mother at a very young age, and she still missed her terribly; however, the short brunette continued on with her life to the best of her ability – smiling, crying, and laughing with the rest of us.

Mitsukuni had not been able to receive the respect that he deserved from his family, due to his rather short stature. Not a single one of them had thought to look past the cute exterior, through those bright brown eyes, and into the cunning mind of the extremely powerful ninja within. Big things really did come in small packages, it seemed. My cousin merely made a point of keeping that package tightly shut against their scrutiny. Sneaky bastard.

And I had yet to overcome the need to stand in the shadow of those that were more accustomed to standing in the spotlight. Mitsukuni, Yasuchika, and Satoshi were all boisterous individuals, and the three of them were very good at taking the lead. I had let them get away with it up until this point, too, simply because there hadn't been any need for me to talk over them. My life had always been relatively quiet, simple, and peaceful – nothing for me to complain about. Frankly, I didn't really have anything worth talking about.

Well, I didn't have anything worth talking about until that crazy blonde girl stumbled into my life, anyway. I could _not_ seem to shut up around her, as my cousin had been kind enough to mention – almost daily, in fact. I'd lost count a while back.

My point, however, was this – each and every single one of us was changing, though those new changes were seemingly for the better.

For example, I was talking more often and had less trouble speaking up about my concerns or opinions. Cute Mitsukuni had finally begun displaying the darker side of his personality, even to our friends in the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to start speaking separately, though neither one of them was willing to be separated from the other yet. Even Kyoya appeared to be enjoying himself lately. Then again, it was often rather difficult for me to discern his true emotions behind the polite mask, so that last bit might be wishful thinking on my part.

And Tamaki was changing, too. He was able to shift into a more serious tone of voice and demeanor during the appropriate times, which was a vast improvement over his normally loud and obnoxious self. It made dealing with strenuous situations a little easier. Take this little trip into the jungle, for instance…

"This is a very realistic jungle, you know?" Tamaki suddenly declared, leading us through the trees and bushes, all the while strutting across the forest floor like a proud peacock.

Yeah. The King was clearly on a mission, and he was **not **going to quit walking through this damn jungle until our missing friends had been found.

But, I had to agree with him here. This vast jungle _was_ incredibly realistic, even more so than it had first appeared at our initial arrival at the Tropical Aqua Garden. I had thought that this place merely contained a couple of pools, a set of changing rooms, and a small jungle. That was over three hours ago, though, and we had now traveled through the largest part of the tropical retreat. The Host Club had seen over five saunas, three pairs of changing rooms, two water parks, and ten more pools. Some of those pools had been claimed by the mating crocodiles as their breeding grounds.

"'Realistic' is an understatement, senpai," Haruhi snorted quietly. She stared straight ahead with narrowed brown eyes, both of which were glowing in irritation. "I can hear _tons_ of animal calls, and most of them sound really weird, too."

Hikaru nervously swallowed the lump in his throat, glancing off to the right at the sound of a shrill bird call. He grimaced, then, and gruffly muttered, "Those animal calls…"

"…better not be real, eh?" Kaoru chimed in, before reassuringly linking his fingers with those of his older twin brother. He squeezed the hand belong to the other redhead, and Hikaru smiled down at him, appeased for the moment.

Smirking, I forced myself back to the situation at hand and turned around, towards to the front of the group. Neither one of the redheaded devil boys found the culprit of the loud shriek, an exotic bird that was sitting in the tree branches above us. It would have been rather funny to see their expressions had either of them noticed him, though…

Yes, I just said **him.** He was a very pretty bird, after all, with black feathers, yellow eyes, and blue plumage. Reminded me of that crazy pervert, Nekozawa.

Kyoya lazily drawled, "I've no idea about that, to be honest with you." His silver glasses glinted eerily, even though the amount of sunlight present on the forest floor was rather small. "But I _do_ know that we pride ourselves in making our resorts as realistic as possible."

I could feel the smirk on my thin lips (both of which were chapped, thanks to my habit of biting them during stressful situations) slowly melting into a small, sour frown. Honestly, I should've _known_ that this facility had been built from the model of a real tropical jungle. Ootori Kyoya and his family were renowned for their dedication, power, and particularity – as well as their extravagance. No expense was ever spared for any of their endeavors.

"Oh, I see…" Haruhi murmured quietly in contemplation, before lifting one of her legs higher in the air than the other. "That was close!"

Had I given it much thought, it would have occurred to me that the younger girl had jumped over a stray banana peel. My attention was obviously elsewhere at that moment, though, so that little detail slipped – no pun intended – through all of my defenses. Hence, I promptly stepped on the evil fruit, lost the center of my balance, and went down like a sack of rice. That stupid banana peel landed on the middle of my forehead, thusly blocking out the incredulous, and somewhat amused, expressions on the faces of the other Hosts. For that, I was immensely thankful.

_Kami, I don't think that anything __**this **__embarrassing has happened to me in a while…_

Haruhi squatted down beside me, removed the slimy banana peel, and whispered, "Are you okay, Mori-senpai?" Her brown eyes stared into my own with obvious concern, having noticed that my attention span was shorter than normal.

I pulled my lanky form forward, rested the tip of my chin in an open palm – one that was sweaty from the heat – and wearily replied, "Ah…" At her doubtful expression, I smiled faintly at the younger girl and added, "I'm not hurt, so yes, everything is fine."

The doubtful expression on her face had quickly morphed into one of disbelief. I could almost practically see the words **bad actor **and **liar **falling from her parted lips. Haruhi was known for being blunt, but she was not as insensitive to my feelings as the rest of our friends were at times; thus, she did not speak the words aloud. Instead, Haruhi shook her head, exasperated, and turned to question the Shadow King.

"That thunder seemed to be rather close just now," Haruhi murmured, pulling at a small section of her yellow hoodie with shaking fingers. Obviously, Haruhi was not a big fan of storms. "And I had thought that it couldn't rain in a place like this, senpai…"

The Canadian, Kiki, had been quiet up until this point, biting back the poisonous insults that she was known for. But she chose that exact moment to bitterly mutter, "You shouldn't trust that lying bag of shit, Haruhi-chan." Violet eyes glared at the younger boy in question. "Or his family."

Kyoya frowned at the older girl, appearing to be bothered with her words for once. He had an incredibly thick skin, one that didn't break under stress, threats, or insults. Thus, I'd believed that it was pretty difficult to get under that skin because he was so adept at hiding his thoughts and feelings. Kiki had just proven that to be false, though, seeing as she had managed to upset the rich heir with only a few vulgar words. The Shadow King was apparently just as much of a human being as the rest of us, if not more so.

The Ootori heir returned his attention to his wrist and tapped the shiny glass on the front of his brand new watch, an expensive Hublot Black Caviar Bang. He finally responded, "Oh, it seems to be squall time right now."

My nose twitched at the faint smell of rain and, sure enough, the first drops began falling from the tops of the trees. Our friends were still missing, however, and none of us wanted to stop searching for them, even though it had started raining. A few drops of rain were nothing to concern ourselves over, anyway. I mean, really, the worst that scenario involved one of us catching a cold – or pneumonia.

Nothing too terrible, right?

"If my calculations are correct, the bottom is about to drop out in exactly…" Kyoya paused for a moment, examining the three separate hands on his watch. "…one second."

Kyoya was indeed correct, but that was to be expected of the omnipotent Shadow King. The amount of rain increased drastically within that second, so the people within our group darted towards the refuge of a nearby gazebo, as suggested by our hyper leader, Tamaki.

I leaned against the wooden railing, thinking that it would be nice to stand here with Mitsukuni and Sammy, the three of us staring out at the rain. My gray eyes watched longingly as all of the others huddled closer together, seeking warmth from the chilly rain that was pounding heavily against the roof of the small hut – oh, excuse me, the gazebo. Said gazebo had several spider monkeys hanging upside down in the rafters and a collection of mushrooms in the corner, the latter of which may or may not have been produced by the depressed Host King.

Again, the Ootori family had decided to be authentic in his depiction of a manmade jungle and its corresponding inhabitants. Only natives lived in the wilderness, or, in my opinion, crazy people.

_Speaking of crazy people… _Slowly, I turned the focus of my attention to dark forest, which was teeming with life, in spite of the torrential downpour. _…I really miss my cousin and girlfriend._

A quiet snort interrupted my musing, thusly ending the conversation about my past, as well. I turned back around to see that this sarcastic sound was made by Haruhi. The short brunette was staring up at me through those brown eyes, observing my facial expressions with faint interest. Now, I'd thought that it would be hard for a person to sift through my thoughts, since the one expression on my face was carefully blank. Haruhi had apparently noticed something – and something important, at that – lingering along the straight lines of my lips.

"You're really worried about Sammy-chan, aren't you?" Haruhi asked, sadly, and with a pair of tawny eyes that seemed to be staring straight into my soul. Down into the depths of despair.

"Ah…" I readily agreed, not feeling the need to hide that part of the truth. "And I am worried about Kotoko-san and Mitsukuni, too." My gray eyes darted back to the jungle, watching closely for any sign of movement that might indicate the three of them were alive and well – anything at all.

Those tawny eyes continued perusing the nuances of my soul, making me squirm under the scrutiny of their observant owner. Haruhi surveyed the expression on my face once more and murmured, "You do not need to feel that guilty about this, you know…"

I visibly startled at this, surprised that the younger girl could read me so easily, even though the freshman was an observant and blunt individual. "I'm not…"

You know, Haruhi reminded me of the Venus flytrap plant. It was a pretty, unobtrusive, and seemingly innocent plant – until the monster opened its mouth and swallowed the unsuspecting victim whole, anyway. The aforementioned carnivorous freshman narrowed her brown eyes in speculation, coming to the conclusion that those words were void of truth. I glanced away and swallowed nervously at the glimmer of dark anger in that gaze, thinking that the prey would never stand a chance against the predator in this instance. Flies should beware.

"Well, I wasn't watching my cousin," I finally admitted with a sigh. My mouth twisted upwards into a sour grimace at having to mention this embarrassing mistake. "All of my attention was focused on speaking with Sammy-chan."

"Honey-senpai is a big boy…" Haruhi paused, blinked at the wording in that sentence, and sweatdropped. "I mean, Honey-senpai is the oldest person in our club, and he actually uses his brain." Her lips twitched faintly with amusement as she muttered, "Unlike **some** people that we know…"

_Yeah, _I dryly thought. _Like Tamaki, the blonde chatterbox that spewed details about __**my**__ family background. Damn Frenchman._

A soft smile crawled across the lower portion of her face. "You might have a duty to protect your cousin," Haruhi gently insisted, "but you also have a duty to take care of your girlfriend, Mori-senpai."

My eyes widened, almost to the size of saucers, and the silver irises within them gleamed with disbelief. About two weeks ago, Kaoru had figured out that there was something strange going on between his sister and me. She had promised to tell him – and his more protective brother – the truth about our relationship. Sammy and I had been courting each other for a little under a month.

And Sammy must have told her younger brothers the truth, since the two boys were now intent upon pranking me to death. My locker had exploded over seven times in the last two weeks, the wheels on my limo had been painted pink, and over two dozen boxes of chocolate had been sent to a very happy and hyper Mitsukuni. So, I had assumed that this secret was only known by a select few, meaning that Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya knew about our relationship. No one else appeared to know, or so it had seemed, but…

Apparently, Sammy had given in to temptation and told her blunt best friend, as well. Dammit.

Haruhi chuckled at the annoyed expression on my face and pointed out, "Honey-senpai can take care of himself, and he will more than likely take care of the others, too." She placed the palm of her hand over my upper arm. "Sammy-chan and Kotoko-senpai are in good hands, ne?"

Nodding my head in agreement always seemed to satisfy her, so it was the best course of action to take. Privately, I thought to myself – _Those hands might be too busy stuffing his face full of fruits, though. And speaking of fruits…_

At the exact moment, I forcibly resumed the cursing of that stupid banana, because it was the cause of all my misery. A black depression was now looming over my head like a violent thundercloud. That dark cloud would soon be emitting thunder and lightning, too, if the weatherman ranting in my head was to be believed.

Happily, Haruhi continued with her strange form of comforting, going so far as to add, "And if anybody is hungry, there are lots of bananas around for them to munch on…"

Which I would like to mention was the least of my worries. Starvation was not the leading cause of death in the wilderness – it was hypothermia. Still, I knew that this was a nice gesture, so a small smile began working its way into existence, pulling at the corners of my lips. It grew at the sight of the adorable confusion sparking in her eyes.

"Ah…"I mumbled, before ruffling a handful of her brown hair in thanks.

_However, I __**really**__ hate __bananas, thanks to that one evil fruit sitting on the most inconvenient bit of sidewalk in the entire world…_

Kaoru effectively ended that train of thought, however, when he stamped his foot on the ground and stupidly kicked one of the hard benches with his bare feet. The redhead winced at the initial contact, but still continued beating the wooden seats, seemingly to relieve some frustration. I'd be the first o admit that it was strange to see this side of the younger Hitachiin Twin. As a rule, Kaoru tried to be the more mature of the two, and he had a sweeter disposition, too. Hikaru, on the other hand, had been labeled the firecracker.

"Oh, Kaoru," Hikaru murmured, and with a sad smile upon his lips. He attempted to make a joke out of the situation, something that had probably been copied from his older sister. "I wouldn't do that, or you might ruin your new pedicure…"

His Twin whirled around, threw his hands up in the air, and exclaimed, "I know, Hikaru! It's just…" The hands were slowly lowered, as though he expected to be chastised for acting in such a manner. "I…"

"Sammy-chan…" The older redhead glanced thoughtfully at the rest of us, sensing that we were curious, and hesitantly muttered, "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Kaoru sighed forlornly and stared down at his bruised feet with a scowl. "I feel bad for _onee_-chan, because…!" He hesitated, exactly as his brother had, and began worrying the bottom of his lower lip with his straight teeth. "She really** hates** the water, remember?"

Bitterly, Hikaru smiled at the younger boy and responded, "How could I forget?" The redheaded boy laughed, though it was not a humorous sound, and snorted in derision. He sighed. "We would never have met our sister had that accident not happened."

That certainly caught my attention. Sammy was very secretive about her past, often going to such great lengths to hide the details that she effectively buried herself beneath a mountain of corny jokes. The Shadow King hadn't even been able to find anything regarding her life in the United States of America. It was as though the mysterious girl had simply vanished from their systems, even though that was surely impossible. Governments had a tendency to keep records on all of their people, especially the minors, orphans, and wards of the state. A country had to protect their assets, and children were the future of the world.

None of us were overly concerned with the secrecy, though, as the small blonde was always such a bright and cheerful person. We left the young woman to her own devises, as requested, since the girl often seemed happy. Happiness was an indication that everything was fine, right?

Haruhi was the first of us to speak up, choosing that moment to curiously ask, "Why does she hate the water so much, anyway?" Her tawny eyes were narrowed in thought. "Although I'm guessing that it has something to do with her birth family."

Hikaru and Kaoru whirled around to face the younger girl, each of them glaring at her with angry golden eyes. "How is that any of your business, Ha-ru-hi~?" The Twins chorused together, clearly annoyed at this nosy question.

"I am not going to tell anyone, guys," Haruhi quietly said. At the sight of their wary eyes, the brunette softened her stubborn demeanor, smiled, and gently added, "I'm her friend, too, you know."

The Twins immediately deflated, lowering their golden eyes to the ground once more. "We know, Haruhi…"

With a sigh, Hikaru turned to her and murmured, "The two of us are accustomed to protecting our _onee_-chan." To which Kaoru sheepishly added, "She always smiled and played with us when we were little kids, even during times that the two of us were really mean to her."

We all stared at them in surprise, since it had always seemed to us that the three of them were nigh inseparable, thanks to their strong sibling bond. Sammy was a part of the puzzle that was the mischievous and secretive Hitachiin Brothers. She understood the unique workings of their relationship, and the two of them relished the attention that the older girl lavished upon them. Hikaru and Kaoru loved her. And for all intents and purposes, Sammy _was_ a member of the esteemed Hitachiin family.

The Twins fiddled with their respective swim trunks and sadly chorused, "We constantly made fun of the fact that she didn't have a family anymore. No one wanted her, we said, because she was ugly, and stupid, and useless."

No one interrupted them during this startling revelation, so the older redheaded devil continued onwards, quietly whispering, "Sammy-chan and her family – well, her birth family – were in a terrible accident back in the States." His voice drifted into nothingness, then, as the boy lost control of his emotions.

"It happened eight years ago this November." Kaoru bravely chose to continue with the story, doing his best to keep his emotions under control, unlike his older brother. "The Steel family had driven downtown for the evening, so that the four of them could celebrate the birthday of their youngest daughter."

The Host King finally found his voice, which had been lost in the shock of the moment. "I did not know that Sammy-senpai had any siblings before moving to Japan," Tamaki solemnly said, sitting down on a bench and placing his head in his hands. "Otherwise, I would not have started calling her 'Big Sister.'" He grimaced. "Not even in jest."

Kaoru shrugged the words away, before leaning across the wooden bench and patting the older male on the shoulder, offering him some comfort. "Our _onee_-chan has many secrets, some of which are still being hidden, even from Hikaru and me."

"How old…?" Tamaki couldn't finish the question, seemingly choking on the words, though the question was obvious – _How old were the two girls?_

"Sammy-_nee_-chan was almost eleven at the time, and her little sister was celebrating her seventh birthday that day," Kaoru gently answered and stared into the dark forest, taking that moment to collect himself, too. "You know, Sarah had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her big sister…"

Haruhi and Kiki exchanged looks, obviously having been left in the dark about the childhood of their older friend. Neither had known that the small blonde girl was afraid of water. Neither of them had known that her father was a soldier, that her mother had been rich heiress before her family disowned her for marrying a commoner, or that she had once been an older sister to an adorable little girl named Sarah. Neither one of them had heard about the accident that ended with the entire family driving through the guardrail on an icy bridge and falling into the cold river that rushed over them without mercy.

But I could say nothing about their ignorance, because not a single one of us had been privy to the pain, guilt, and shame that were burning deep within her heart. Not even me.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Shadowsammy: Alright, peeps! The **"Past, Present, and Future Arc"** has been **completed!**

Hikaru and Kaoru: It's about damn time!

Shadowsammy: *Ignores Twins* And I will be **resubmitting** the chapter that was taken down to fix this arc. I will do so in about two or three days, and then, **another chapter** will be posted next **Sunday.** :)

Hikaru and Kaoru: Are you actually going to save our big sister in the next two chapters?

Shadowsammy: Yep! ;D And then, I will post the chapters with the **date** for Takashi and Sammy!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Oh, that's nice... *Strange Pause* Hey! Wait just a damn minute...!

Shadowsammy: Would you look at that! It's dinner time! Later, guys!

Hikaru and Kaoru: Hey! Come back here...!

Shadowsammy: Not a chance in Hell! :D

**P.S. ** Please review, guys! **I've updated all of my stories, but no one seems to be reviewing.** So review, please? *Puppy Dog Eyes*

**Around 266 reviews would be nice. ** Hint, hint.


	30. Chapter 30 Don't Go Into the Light

~Chapter Thirty~

Don't Go Into the Light

_I've been so lost since you've gone. __  
__Why not me, before you?__  
__Why did fate deceive me? __  
__Everything turned out so wrong._

_You gave up the fight; __  
__You left me behind. __  
__I know deep inside, __  
__All that's done is forgiven._

~_Forgiven,_ by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Haruhi and Kiki exchanged looks, obviously having been left in the dark about the childhood of their older friend. Neither had known that the small blonde girl was afraid of water. Neither of them had known that her father was a soldier, that her mother had been rich heiress before her family disowned her for marrying a commoner, or that she had once been an older sister to an adorable little girl named Sarah. Neither one of them had heard about the accident that ended with the entire family driving through the guardrail on an icy bridge and falling into the cold river that rushed over them without mercy.**

**But I could say nothing about their ignorance, because not a single one of us had been privy to the pain, guilt, and shame that were burning deep within her heart. Not even me.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Water rushed over my head, dripping down the locks of my blonde hair and over my clammy skin. I could feel the tiny droplets of water clinging to my eyelashes, mingling with the tears that were already collecting along the blonde lashes. The sensation of being at the mercy of the water was so familiar that my heart stuttered to a brief stop. Nonetheless, I tried to move and swipe a hand across my burning eyes; however, my limbs were stiff from the cold, and the damn things refused to obey any of my commands. More water crashed over my quiet, limp, and utterly unresponsive form. It burned my pale skin like a wave of hot fire. So painful…

That was nothing – absolutely fucking nothing – compared to the pain burning in my heart, and my mind. Even now, I could still hear her last words, whispering themselves over and over and over inside my head – like a broken record. Every single word had been spent begging me to save my precious little sister. My mother never mentioned that she would miss me, or that she loved me, or that she would see me again one day, in Heaven.

My father, on the other hand, was already unconscious, due to a nasty collision with the steering wheel. He hadn't been capable of forming a coherent sentence, let along the words, "I love you, sweetie." But it still hurt to know that I would never hear those words again, because the strong and healthy man was already dead at that point. I hadn't been certain of that fact, and no one ever thought to tell me, either. Contrary to popular belief, the truth would **not** set me free.

"_Please, Sammy!" _Sobbing, more sobbing, and a desperate scream of – _"You __**have**__ to save her!"_

Sarah was still alive, then, but her face had already slackened at the soft call of death. An idiot could tell that the sweet child was going to give up the fight in mere moments. I could see it in her depths of her blue eyes, both of which reflected the very same fear that was shining brightly in my own. But, I couldn't blame her for dying on me. No. That was entirely my fault. I should have told my little sister to hold her breath before the car hit the water. I should have covered her mouth with my hand, or tried to distract her from our impending doom. I should have saved her.

Oh, God. I should have saved Sarah…

However, I'd only focused on saving **myself **from a watery grave, instead of attempting to help her, too. My stomach twisted uncomfortably – if I had tried to save her, we might both be alive today. Sarah Rebecca Steel would have survived…

"_Please, Liebling. You __**have**__ to save your little sister!"_

But I was only a little girl at the time of the accident. I wasn't strong, and it certainly was not in my cowardly nature to risk my own skin to save another person, even if that person _was_ my little sister, Sarah. Besides, those were the qualities of a superhero. Like Batman. And I didn't have a sidekick or fancy technological gadgets to help me in my time of need, either. Good ol' Robin might have come in handy during that ordeal, though the man was a little dense at times. I mean, honestly! Everyone should know by that age that a person must wear a pair of pants _over _their underwear, and not the other way around.

Of course, those silly little jokes crossed my mind after the fact, and the stupid references were only my way of coping with the trauma of losing everyone in my family in one night. Snuffed out, like the end of a burning cigarette crushed against the ground. Gone.

That day, however, my only thoughts were of ripping my seatbelt from its buckle and swimming away, intent upon reaching the surface of the cold river. For some strange reason, it didn't occur to me to try and save my little sister, in spite of the fact that the younger girl was my other half; she had always been the yin to my yang. Sarah was so important to me, and yet, I had left that poor girl strapped into her car seat, scared and all alone, with only death as her final companion. Unfortunately, that companion was not the merciful vampire, Godric. **He **might have been able to save that little girl.

Oh, my God. I was so very, very ashamed of myself for leaving my baby sister there to die, and there was only one thought that continued to circle through my mind. _Why did I not save her, too? _

Not even the psychiatrists could alleviate the guilt that was slowly crushing me into dust. None of them had the answer to that one question, nor could they explain my sudden fascination with vampires. It was thought by a few of them that this fascination stemmed from my secret desire for my family to live forever, but I assured them that this wasn't the case. I was pretty young at the time, but I understood the circle of life, thanks to countless viewings of Disney's _The Lion King. _Needless to say, the psychiatrists were at a complete and utter loss for words.

But I'd never told them that the memory of that day still existed in my mind, either. Yes, it was there, hidden in the depths of my mind. The memory of that day was _always_ there. It clutched at my consciousness, almost as though the event had happened only yesterday – and not over seven miserable years ago. In that memory, I could still hear their laughter, and see their smiles, and feel a small hand tightly gripping mine as we watched the latest _Harry Potter_ movie on the big screen. Constant vigilance!

The rest of that day, however, was actually a mystery to me. I could vaguely recall the details, but most of them were as fuzzy as a baby duckling. I mean, the memories of that day – and my old life – were still lingering in the corners of my mind, but the faces of my beloved family were fading. And that scared me.

"Sammy-chan, you have to wake up…"

Go away! I didn't _want _to wake up, dammit! Because that would mean that it was over – there would be no reason for me to keep waking up each and every single morning. No reason for me to live. And I would most certainly give in to that suffocating blanket of depression once again. That treacherous darkness holding me captive would rush through my body, leak into my heart, and slide through my veins like ink, slowly corrupting me from the inside. Dracula would win again.

And there it was again, that strange fascination with vampires. The image of a lanky man with black hair, a nice suit, and a theatrical cape suddenly flickered to life behind my closed eyelids. I could still see it clearly, that one memory – he had parked his car near ours, followed the four of us into the movie theatre, paid for the same movie, and chose a red seat only three rows behind us. The strange man had stared at my mother with a pair of bright green eyes, so very like her own, and smiled darkly at the back of her blonde head.

The memory shifted, rushing into another without so much as a warning. I continued to watch, horrified, as that same man rammed his expensive car into ours, over and over and over again. Like a black bullet repeatedly piercing the skin of our dirty little mini-van. My eyes widened with fear and darted towards my parents, both of whom were fighting to regain control of the hydroplaning car. Yellow moon, silver guardrails, and black water. There was a scream, one that shattered the empty silence ringing in my ears, and then…

The entire world seemed to fade into darkness.

"Please, don't give up!" There was a faint sniffle, whispers, and then – "If you do, Takashi will never ever be the same again…"

I fought against the onslaught of several different memories pressing down on me at the mention of that one name. _Oh, my God… _Gray eyes glittered with amusement as a tall teenager watched me slowly construct a paper airplane out of our assigned science worksheet, instead of filling in the correct answers. _How could I have forgotten him? _Two warm hands lifted my smaller form up into the air, and he carefully pulled me in his lap, chuckling at my squeak of embarrassment. _I'm so sorry. _A soft kiss was placed on my bruised chin, the first of many easy comforts that were directed towards my clumsiness and its resulting cuts, scrapes, bumps, and bruises.

_Takashi-kun… _

I smiled faintly at the images darting across my mind, finally remembering that there really _was _a good reason for me to keep fighting for my life. There were actually several, and Morinozuka Takashi was only the first of **many** people that were important to me. I loved my boyfriend, but my life now revolved around more than one precious person. My brothers would miss me, too. There were our parents to think about, now, and our friends.

And Caleb Jenkins would probably try to kill me, even if my corpse was never recovered. My childhood friend was a very stubborn man, and the older teenager would go to great lengths to summon me back to the world of the living. He'd probably hire a necromancer, or some other nefarious person, to reanimate my corpse. Like Nekozawa! And then, Caleb would throttle me for being such a pansy and dying without permission. He could really hold a grudge towards the people that had supposedly wronged him; in fact, the damn bastard was much worse than a girl.

Nevertheless, I really wanted to see them all again, even if it was only for a few hours.

I wanted to live.

My heart skipped a beat, then two more, and a fourth. It was almost as though something heavy was resting itself over my chest. I struggled to take another breath, but it hurt to fight against the pain crushing my body into the ground and forcing the air out of my lungs. Now, I was about as good as a fish out of water. The bland humor in that statement did not escape my notice, in spite of the fact that my tired body was finally beginning to succumb to death. I was actually going to die – and just when my life had taken a turn for the better, too. Dracula would win again. Well, that just sucked…! No pun intended.

A delicate hand touched my neck, seemingly searching for any semblance of a pulse. "Oh, no…" That person hadn't found one, it seemed, which meant that my heart was probably faltering to a stop.

"No, no, no…!" The other person suddenly began to panic. He was roughly shaking my arms, pinching the clammy skin and demanding, "What are you doing? Don't you dare stop breathing, Sammy-chan!" A slap to the side of my cheek. "**Breathe,** dammit!"

I was trying to comply with their demands, but it was of no use – my heart would not cooperate, and neither would my lungs. That damn vampire was going to effectively rid the world of my entire family. Man, I had not even gotten the chance to track him down and demand the real reason behind their death, either! Oh, well. At least I'd finally be reunited with both of my parents and my little sister. I would miss my new family, though, and my boyfriend.

_Goodbye, Takashi-kun… _

Warm lips touched mine, forcing them apart so that a bit of oxygen could pass into my body, in the hopes that it might be revived. He forced the air into my lungs, which caused them to expand yet again. I felt two small albeit heavy hands begin to shove themselves against my unmoving chest, and the air rushed out of my lungs once more, back into the forest. Again, the oxygen was blown into my lungs, and again, it was released. The process continued for what seemed like hours, until finally – there was a light.

Of course, I immediately thought of that old phrase that people liked to mention when discussing the afterlife. I could even hear the clichéd phrase, now. The silly words were echoing painfully in my mind – "Don't go into the light, Sammy-chan!" I blinked tiredly against the strength of the golden light, surprised to find that these words were actually being spoken by my favorite ninja. And I wasn't referring to the sexy Uchiha Itachi, either. Though that would have been really freakin' awesome, right?

"Would you shut the fuck **up**, Bambi?" I croaked, roughly forcing the words over my tongue and through my swollen lips – oh, my poor virgin mouth! "That hurt, dammit! Man! You are such a stupid little bastard, you know that?"

My classmate merely snorted at this collection of crude and colorful insults. "You're obviously feeling quite a bit better now, aren't you?" Mitsukuni quipped, and he shook his head at me in exasperation.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Kotoko exclaimed, blissfully choosing to ignore my vulgarity. "I am so glad that you are finally awake." She placed a hand on her chest and leaned back, resting her (very, very slight) weight on the base of her heels. "We were so worried about you!"

A pair of brown eyes observed me carefully, watching for any sign of that telltale depression, and Mitsukuni tentatively added, "We didn't think that you would _ever_ start breathing on your own again, Sammy-chan."

"And if Mitsukuni-kun had not known how to perform CPR…" Kotoko brushed a hand through her tangled mass of black hair, before glancing towards the water and quietly muttering, "Well, it would not have ended very well."

It was obvious that the delicate young woman couldn't stomach the thought of death, even if it had been avoided. She fiddled with the decorative green strings sewn on the front of her modest swimsuit, running her thin hands over several beads, clips, and sequins. After another moment, Kotoko turned in my direction and offered me an apologetic smile, clearly feeling guilty for not facing the situation at hand with her head held high. I didn't blame her for avoiding the topic, though, and I hated the fact that the older girl was feeling so uncomfortable because of my stupidity.

God, I should never have tried talking to the damned ninja! This was his freakin' fault! Ugh!

My eyes narrowed at the mere thought of the stupid ninja, and a wave of anger began to glow in their blue depths. There were also several red anger marks pulsing across my sweaty forehead; however, it could have been a very bad case of cystic acne, too. Either way, the red marks were about ready to burst. The strain of reigning in my temper and keeping both of my hands from wrapping themselves around his throat were causing me great distress. So, I banished the thought of strangling the small senior.

Instead, I focused all of my attention on glaring spitefully at Mitsukuni. I cursed him to the fiery pits of the Underworld. Selene had been imprisoned; thus, the supernatural world was currently hosting a rebellion, one that was led by various vampires and werewolves. That crazy world would be the perfect place to dump an evil blonde midget, too. Alas, Haninozuka Mitsukuni remained blissfully ignorant to my accusatory glares, and he did not suddenly vanish in a thick cloud of smoke, either.

Nope. Mitsukuni was still here. Son…of…a…bitch! And that was kinda rude, wasn't it? Cue evil grin.

"You could have died," Mitsukuni solemnly stated. He stared straight into my skeptical eyes, making certain that all of my attention was on him. "That, however, is not what concerns me…"

I said nothing in response to this serious statement, feeling that the best possible explanation for the situation was to offer him none at all, because mentioning my suicidal thoughts to my new friends would only cause them unnecessary pain. Mitsukuni would glare at me in disgust, and the truth about those dark feelings would undoubtedly travel down the accursed club grapevine – to his younger cousin, Takashi. And I did not want my boyfriend to think of me in that manner, nor did I want him to look at me with such pain, pity, or disgust in his silver eyes. No, I didn't want him to hate me. I wanted him to **love** me.

My classmates were apparently very aware that my lack of response was an answer in and of itself; however, neither one of them appeared to be willing to let the matter drop. Kotoko was staring at me with an understanding gleam in her green eyes, and she was stroking a soft hand through my wet hair. Mitsukuni had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, so as to rub a bit of circulation back into my clammy skin. The two of them continued to sit there in silence, clearly curious about my reasons for giving up the struggle to survive.

It was a pretty hard thing to swallow – and no, perverts, that's not what **she** said…!

After all, it was hardwired into our systems at the moment of conception to fight for survival. I knew that the two of them were wondering how my mind had bypassed that one simple skill and proceeded into kamikaze mode. But the only answer that came to mind was that my system had apparently short-circuited upon coming in contact with such a large amount of water. It was like dumping a computer in the middle of the ocean, retrieving it from the water depths of doom, and stupidly expecting the machine to continue working properly after being subjected to the horrors of Davy Jones' Locker. That was impossible.

I mean, seriously! Just take a gander at what that particular trip into the ocean blue did to poor (Captain) Jack Sparrow! Of course, that pirate was a little strange to begin with, so that might not be the best example in the entire world…

Nonetheless, I'd survived the wrath of my suicidal episode. And now, I was on my way to a full recovery, during which time my sanity would surely return to me, too – if that supposed sanity ever existed, anyway. One might simply find a peanut in the depths of my noggin, should the person actually dare to brave the inner workings of my mind. I wouldn't know. My status amongst the other members of the club was much worse than the Cowardly Lion, seeing as the badass role of Aslan, the Great Lion, had already been taken.

I sighed wearily, rubbed a tired hand over my face, and muttered, "What is it that the two of you want to know?" Please. Do **not** let it be in regards to my childhood addiction to the stupid Teletubbies…

The blonde ninja turned his attention to the area just below my collarbone, which was now a mess of purple and blue bruises, thanks to his rather rough treatment. Hesitantly, Mitsukuni opened his mouth and asked, "Why did you stop breathing…?"

"Well, I'm not a doctor; thus, any information in my answer will more than likely have been derived from midnight perusals of Wikipedia," I said, slowly, and with a small grin on my bruised lips. My grin widened. "Or, I might be quoting the omnipotent Dr. Phil!"

"This is no laughing matter, Sammy-chan!" Kotoko exclaimed, "You could've died, and you don't even seem to _care!_" The angry heiress furiously kicked at a few blades of wet grass and grunted her displeasure. "You really are a stupid girl."

Kotoko curled her tiny hands into fists, before turning away to stare at the merciless river with a pair of sad eyes. Her mouth was twisted into a small grimace, and it appeared to me as though the older girl were biting back a scream of frustration. I watched in surprise as her mask of quiet and calm maturity slowly began to deteriorate, much as my own mask had shattered not too long ago. It was very scary.

Hell! She'd just used a contraction! Actually, there were two in that sentence, which could only mean that the world really_ was_ coming to an end. Satan was going to eat our souls, man…

Regardless, I had to amid that it was strange to see the calm young woman acting so differently; however, that was probably to be expected, given the situation. I'd almost died, and people in this world were not given a second chance at life. The Valar were too busy fucking with the people of Middle Earth to care about a bunch of technologically advanced mortals running rampant through an alternate universe.

_Thank you, God…! _I thought to myself, feeling somewhat relieved that this was the case. _Er, I mean – thank the Valar!_

Kotoko finally turned back to continue glaring in my general direction. The strength of her evil basilisk glare dissipated, however, upon noticing something to my right. She blanched at the odd sight of our classmate, and her skin turned a ghostly shade of translucent white. It reminded me of my first day back at this particular high school, in which my wonderful best friend, Haruhi, chose to imitate Casper, the Friendly Ghost. Give the girl an Oscar!

"Pardon me," Kotoko whispered quietly, "…but, what is wrong with him?" She gestured to the short, deranged ninja with her hands, apparently concerned about the condition of his health.

I glanced in the aforementioned direction and towards our fidgeting classmate. Mitsukuni ran a hand through his blonde hair, pulling at the strands with a strangely dark expression on his cute face. And the short ninja continued to twitch, jerk, and shake like an epileptic, too. The thought suddenly crossed my mind that our horrifying ride through the raging river might have done a bit of damage to the poor little ninja – it appeared that he had finally snapped. Mitsukuni had gone over the edge, instead of just around the river bend, like Pocahontas.

Oh, well. Mitsukuni was a kickass ninja, so he could just suck it up, right? Right!

I chose to pretend that there was nothing actually wrong with him and, with a wide smile, turned back to face my friend. "Well, it's like this, Kotoko," I cheerfully exclaimed, listing the insults on my fingers one by one. "Mitsukuni has a really bad temper, a rotten sense of humor, and he's also **very** manipulative – even more so than my darling Steve!"

"Oh, yes. That is so very funny," Kotoko muttered, rolling her emerald eyes in annoyance. "I meant that question in regards to his health, Sammy-chan!" Two pink lips curled down into a worried frown. "Or, the lack thereof…"

Nonchalantly, I shrugged my small shoulders and simply said, "He might have swallowed a little too much water, and it might be upsetting his stomach, okay?"

The copious amounts of coconut cake that he'd consumed earlier this afternoon probably weren't doing much for his poor digestive system, either. Mitsukuni might be capable of eating his own weight in dessert, but the small blonde ninja was not like Stitch. That little blue alien could handle a crazy amount of coconut cake – and coffee!

With a dejected sigh, the older girl lifted both of her hands upwards to massage at her aching temples. "I suppose that the three of us can ask Ootori-san," Kotoko drawled, and her green eyes glittered with mirth as the young woman added, "But first, we might have to wrench him away from the clutches of your crazy commoner friend."

Yeah, Kiki was certainly crazy – she had taken a liking to the psychic snake, in spite of the fact that the rich heir was almost a year younger in age. And Kyoya appeared to like her, too.

Even so, Kyoya was rather quick to snap at the older girl for acting like an annoying brat, and he had a nasty habit of trying to draw attention to her oddly thick accent. I'd be the first to admit, however, that the lanky male was infinitely more mature than his crazy counterpart. And that would technically make him the older of the two, which was a weird thought. Girls were supposed to mature faster than boys, you know?

"That is certainly true, _mein Freund_," I cheerfully agreed. Then, I paused dramatically, staring at her with wide eyes and a severely twisted smile on my pink lips. Channeling my inner Freddy Krueger. "If we ever get back, that is…"

Kotoko continued to massage her temples, shaking her head back and forth, even as she angrily muttered, "Must you always make such stupid jokes about everything that scares you, Sammy-chan?"

I was blindsided by that particularly nasty comment, in spite of the fact that such a cruel response was to be expected. The three of us had been stranded in an unknown land, after all! Lewis and Clark might have been able to survive here, but we were all completely unaware of the dangers lurking in the tall trees, thick bushes, and vast expanse of river. To be honest, though, it had already occurred to me at the start of this little trip that my older classmate was capable of reading between the lines of my jokes and craftily worded omissions.

In fact, the entire Host Club was able to see through my mask and into the eyes of my real self. I was nothing more than a fake, but that was to be expected of a broken little girl. There was only one way for me to survive – the solution to my problems demanded that my mind, my heart, and my soul be hidden from the entire world. Finally, I'd erected a barrier around them, desperately praying to the heavens that it was enough to keep the evil in this world from harming me again.

It didn't work. That precious mask was apparently made of a very thin and fragile glass. And I had merely stood there as it was shattered by the very people that scared me the most. However, I could not even find it within myself to care that the mask was slowly falling away. I'd always wanted someone to help me pick up the pieces of my life, even if that desire was a treasured secret, one that was never voiced to the people around me.

I wanted to be happy.

"I'm so sorry, Kotoko-chan," I whispered, taking her hands in mine and gently squeezing her fingers in apology. "I know that it annoys you, but my jokes are the only way for me to keep a handle on my emotions sometimes."

Two green eyes silently considered my apology. "I forgive you," Kotoko softly said, allowing her anger to fade away. "I am curious about something, though." She slowly raised a hand to touch the side of my tearstained face, almost as if the answer to her next question was already there. "Why are you so afraid of the water?"

_It was rushing over my head, pulling me under again, with the strength of a monster. There were hard chunks of cold ice traveling through the river, and I couldn't seem to swim through them. Oh, God. I was cold, so very, very cold… _

My eyes closed briefly, in an attempt to stifle the memory of almost drowning – not just once, but twice. _I'm sorry, Sarah._

"Well, I had a very bad experience during my childhood," I cautiously began to tell the real story behind my fears; although, it was more like a summary. "My parents, my sister, and I…" My eyes began to water. "We were driving home one night, and the bridge was pretty icy, so…"

I suddenly found myself in a very tight embrace, one that threatened to break my already bruised ribs in half. And my words threatened to break, as well. The story was stuck inside of me, and it was lodged firmly under the lump in my throat, where it had existed for the last eight years. No one had been able to remove them from their hidden alcove, with the exception of Hikaru and Kaoru. I'd not allowed either one of the redheaded devil boys to comfort or touch me, because the wounds were still much too fresh. Kotoko had surprised me with that kind hug, however, so my next words were easily forgotten in that moment of unexpected tenderness.

_The ice was cold, so cold…! _ I blinked back a fresh wave of tears, cursing myself for finally giving in to the memories that were threatening to consume me. _And yet, I'm so warm now that it doesn't even matter anymore._

Kotoko choked on a sob, clutched harder at my shoulders, and mumbled, "Oh, Sammy-chan!"

Even Mitsukuni was caught off guard by the brief explanation. It had probably never occurred to the small senior that my laughter, smiles, and crude jokes were merely a disguise created to hide the scared little girl that existed within me. Desperately, that little girl was still crying inside of me, begging her dead family to take her with them – _please, don't leave me alone!_

With a sad pair of brown eyes, the older male turned to face me and sighed. "That is the reason for your decision, isn't it?" Mitsukuni whispered hoarsely. "That's the reason that you suddenly gave up." He released a humorless laugh, then. "You **wanted** to die."

I flinched at this accusation, embarrassed, even though it was true. "Yes…" I slowly exhaled, but this was done without taking my eyes from either one of the two people that were standing in front of me. "I really did want to die, Mitsukuni-kun."

"But, if you were that determined to end you life, how is it that you responded so well to the resuscitation?" Kotoko queried. Her eyes glittered with suspicion, almost as if she expected me to attempt lying to her face once again.

Those words caused a flash of understanding to flicker over the face of our classmate. "Did you hear the two of us calling to you, Sammy-chan?" Mitsukuni demanded, whirling around to stare at me in amazement, as this was the only plausible explanation, in spite of its absurdity.

Slowly, I nodded my blonde head in the affirmative and revealed, "The two of you sounded so sad, too. It reminded me of the fact that there are still so many wonderful people in this world that love me." I smiled up at them through a fresh wave of tears, though these tears were of happiness. "I've my friends and my new family to keep me here."

"Yay~!" Mitsukuni cried, throwing his tiny hands up in the air in apparent celebration. "We saved our friend!" To which Kotoko smiled widely in response.

The two seniors hugged each other and released a sigh of relief; now, it was obvious to them that this was the truth. Mitsukuni took the opportunity to happily place his face against the breasts of our classmate, snuggled closer, and he muttered that we should all take a quick nap to regain our strength. Kotoko, however, appeared to be waging a war within herself – she had a crush on our small classmate, but the modest young woman was also clearly uncomfortable with him touching her in such a familiar manner. At the moment, it appeared as though Kotoko was fighting the urge to slap the older (and shorter) male.

I gleefully watched the pair interacting with one another, thankful that the two of them seemed to like each other in this sense, especially since it would bother the others to see them acting like Kiki and Kyoya. The small reprieve was a welcome one, as well. I was tired, sore, and hungry, so the break was nice. Plus, I missed my crazy little brothers, my sarcastic best friend, and my wonderful boyfriend.

The three of them were probably thinking that we had been dragged into the river by a vicious Kelpie. Then again, that was more along the lines of something that the stupid French Fry might imagine in his creepy inner mind theatre. Actually, I missed the blonde drama queen – and his exuberant antics, too. Yeah, that's a bit of a shocker, isn't it?

"Everybody into the bushes, girls, and do your best not to make a sound, okay?"

Of course, that reprieve ended rather quickly, as it always did when we were taking a break from the chaotic events of the Host Club. The small senior had suddenly ushered the two of us into a collection of thick underbrush growing beneath a nearby tree. Mitsukuni motioned with a wave of his hand for us to remain silent, before subtly pointing to a group of men running through the tropical forest, their eyes intent upon a scene further down the dirt trail. As a good rich girl, Kotoko obediently followed his commands for silence. I, however, chose to sneeze.

"Possible sighting of target confirmed!" A large man – and by large, I meant twice as muscular as my boyfriend – barked the new information into his walkie talkie. "The small boy is being accompanied by two strange young women."

Miss Prim and Proper immediately balked at this description, exclaiming, "We are _not_ strange!" There was a brief pause. Then Kotoko dryly added, "Well, I am relatively normal. The blonde young woman to my left, however, is severely lacking in that department…"

"Hey!" I protested, actually annoyed, and my lips jutted outwards in a really obvious pout that indicated said annoyance. Looked kinda like a blowfish.

The soldier saw this (mostly) benign argument as an opportunity to rush forward and attempt to detain us. Mitsukuni grabbed a green vine and flitted away like a little hummingbird, apparently forgetting the fact that he was leaving behind two defenseless girls that could not really defend themselves from psychotic mercenaries. By some miracle, Kotoko and I managed to dodge the blitz attack, taking the chance to duck behind a palm tree. The two of us were so scared that we resorted to clinging to each other. And Kotoko whimpered faintly at the sound of a supposed warning shot being fired into the sky, er – glass dome. Ricochet, anyone?

I was trying to remain calm and count my blessings. After all, the soldier had yet to find the two of us. Mitsukuni had vanished, though, and there was no way that either one of us would be able to fight against the hold of a strong and healthy adult male. Kotoko was a rich heiress. And I hadn't had any training in this sort of thing. Now, if there was a computer to be hacked – call me, beep me, if ya wanna reach me!

"I have them in sight, sir!" The soldier impatiently began to tap the butt of his (big, huge, large, gigantic, or enormous – take your pick) machine gun against the ground. "What would you like me to do?" There was a pause, in which the other guy, presumably his boss, answered him. "I will do as you say, sir, and eliminate them."

Kotoko bit back a startled gasp. I could feel all ten of her recently manicured nails digging into my shoulders, in part because her grip had tightened to the point of a stranglehold. Now, Kotoko slowly turned to stare at me, mouthing this morbid response with a suitably terrified expression on her pale face. I shared that feeling of despair, but instead of displaying itself in the form of sharp talons, that despair was burning through my stomach in the form of hot bile. And it was impossible to fend off an attacker with projectile vomiting, so…

Oh, shit. We were going to be **eliminated!**

* * *

***Author's Note***

The Twins: This is an _old_ chapter, you stupid girl!

Shadowsammy: Oi! I'll have you know that it's been edited, added to, and...yeah.

The Twins: Right. ^^; Well, the next chapter better be up soon, or people might get mad.

Shadowsammy: I'll post the next one on Monday, okay?

Hikaru: Didn't you already promise...

Kaoru: ...to post it on Sunday?

Shadowsammy: I had to take an extra set of shifts at work, dammit! -_-

Anyway, I'll have the next chapter - **a new one** - posted **late Monday.** On one condition! I want to see about** 280 reviews **for this chapter.** Please read and review, whilst answering the following question...**

**"**If you had these choices, which would you choose - Takashi and Sammy going on a **date** to see the animals at a circus or zoo, or seeing a movie together?**"**

**P.S. This story is now over 100,000 words in length! Woohoo~!**


	31. Chapter 31 Tree Hugger

~Chapter Thirty-One~

Tree Hugger

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong, __  
__'Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency, __  
__So are you listening?_

'_Cause I've seen love die, way too many times, __  
__When it deserved to be alive. __  
__I've seen you cry, way too many times,__  
__When you deserve to be alive._

~_Emergency,_ by Paramore

* * *

**Kotoko bit back a startled gasp. I could feel all ten of her recently manicured nails digging into my shoulders, in part because her grip had tightened to the point of a stranglehold. Now, Kotoko slowly turned to stare at me, mouthing this morbid response with a suitably terrified expression on her pale face. I shared that feeling of despair, but instead of displaying itself in the form of sharp talons, that despair was burning through my stomach in the form of hot bile. And it was impossible to fend off an attacker with projectile vomiting, so…**

**Oh, shit. We were going to be eliminated!**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Lady Luck had a nasty habit of leaving me to fend for myself as of late, or so it seemed. At the moment, I was clinging to the branches of a tall tree like a baby monkey. I was hanging upside down and staring solemnly at the tree branch above me, praying then that the thick limb did not decide to break under my weight, which was admittedly a little higher in pounds than most girls my age. I'd been meaning to lose a bit of weight, but that goal was next to impossible for me to accomplish. Potato chips, cookies, pocky, and ice cream were just so much tastier than rice cakes! Higher in calories and fat, too…

I carelessly shrugged that observation away. _At least I'll die happy, unlike those skinny canaries that pick at their food back in the cafeteria at Ouran High School, _I thought, trying to make the best out of the situation, which was not looking very good, to be honest.

Because at any moment now, this tree branch could snap in half, and my small form would still be attached to the broken limb – the one that was falling to the ground, anyway. Thus, I would probably fall fifty feet, land on my cranium – thusly squishing my incredibly smart brain – and break my neck. Only the sensitive backs of my shaking knees were wrapped around the larger portion of the branch for support, after all, so there was a pretty good possibility of this actually occurring.

You see, both of arms were currently occupied. The limbs were curled around the top half of my breasts, so as to keep the straps and black material of my skimpy bikini top in place. I did _not_ want to flash the evil mercenary staring up at me through his visor with angry eyes.

Now, Takashi, on the other hand…

Mentally, I slapped myself for that last thought. _Bad Sammy! This is not the time to be a really perverted teenager. _My mind lazily drifted back to the memory of seeing my sexy boyfriend in nothing but his swim trunks, covered with a thin layer of water after swimming in the pool. _No! _I kicked myself this time around. _Don't give in to the demands of your hormones, Pervertieren!_

It would be impossible for me to kiss him in the middle of this situation, anyway. My blonde hair was fluttering in the breeze and had been caught in the grasp of the prickly leaves, my tired legs were wrapped around the branch, and a stupid twig was poking me in the cheek – and _yeah,_ folks, it was my butt cheek that suffered this injustice! Obviously, I was still resting here in the endless ocean of leaves, fruit, branches, and miscellaneous twigs. Just hanging around, you know? And I wasn't desperately trying to hold on to this damn tree branch for dear life or anything. Nope. Not me!

I mean, seriously! My life was relatively tame, with the exception of the manic depression, crazy gorgons, vengeful fangirls, evil science teachers, and the occasional trip into a merciless body of water. Nothing bad, traumatizing, or life threatening ever seemed to happen to me, right?

Yeah, I agreed completely with that unanimous vote. My life sucked.

First, I'd been tricked into attending a school for the rich and elite, thinking that it would be a serious learning atmosphere, since the students were the treasured offspring of nobles. Wrong! Tamaki himself had mentioned that the school was a playground for those people with too much time on their hands. And I could attest to that simple fact, seeing as the odd fangirls – including Ayanokoji and her crew of bullies – were intent on ending my life before the school year was finished. Homework didn't seem to be an issue for those girls. My _existence,_ however, was bothersome.

Then, I had made the grievous mistake of befriending Fujioka Haruhi, and thus – the entire Host Club! Tamaki loved to pester me beyond all belief, as did my wonderful brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru. The Shadow King and Mitsukuni were always busy manipulating me into doing their bidding, even going so far as to push me into a romantic relationship with Takashi. Not that I had been complaining or anything! My boyfriend was sweet, and smart, and protective of me, too. Takashi was an **awesome** boyfriend.

Cough, cough. _Sexy beast._ Cough, cough.

Ahem. Dating Takashi was the only good thing that had happened to me in a while, though. The truth of the matter was that befriending the popular kids had caused me quite a bit of suffering and, if the elaborate death threats in my locker were any indication, the suffering would continue for a while yet. Like with this little vacation, for instance!

I had willingly joined my friends on their trip to the water park, thanks to a momentary lapse in judgment on my part. Yes, I actually had a bit of common sense, for those in the audience that were staring at me in blatant disbelief and questioning that first statement. Contrary to popular belief, I actually had access to a decently working brain, unlike the Scarecrow. It was just too difficult – and much too embarrassing – to relate the reasons for my overwhelming fear of the water. And I hadn't done so, either, choosing instead to channel my inner Cowardly Lion. Zipped the lips and tossed away the key. Secrets were not meant to be told, after all.

Dorothy just wanted to go back home, okay? She had homework to do, some anime to watch, a new video game to open, and her childhood friend to chat with on Skype. Caleb would know how to make me feel better about the painful memories and my fear of water.

After coming to that conclusion, it came to my attention that the best thing to do would be to try and make myself scarce until everyone decided that it was time to leave. I'd stupidly wandered away from the protection of my brothers and my boyfriend. Haku, the moody spirit of the river, decided to attack me, then, simply because I was not his precious Chihiro – or Sen. The white dragon forcibly pulled me down into the skinny pool, ordering the cold water to throw my unconscious body around like a rag doll.

Yep. And I could now attest to how it felt to be a load of laundry going through the rinse cycle in a washing machine. Not fun in the least.

Needless to say, I had almost died – for the second time in my miserable life, too! And I was only eighteen years old! Well, I would be nineteen in a few months, but that was information was probably beside the point. Women weren't supposed to tell other people their true age, as it was some unspoken rule or something. Regardless, there were more pressing matters for me to consider at the moment. Like the fact that I was being chased by a deranged mercenary with a horrible sense of humor, a machine gun, and a trigger finger.

Oh, right. Mister Mercenary liked to play hide and seek, too. Yay…

Said mercenary snapped the trigger on his gun with one finger, allowing several bullets to spray into the dirt beneath the innocent tree. He raised his voice, as well as the barrel of his big gun, before darkly calling, "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little girl!"

I snorted at this particular phrase, amused at the wordplay, and cheekily responded, "Yeah, right! Fat chance of **that **ever happening, you stupid bastard!" Hell would definitely freeze over before that ever came about.

It occurred to me at that moment that it would have been better not to answer him. Too bad I was never any good at playing Marco Polo. That game was a bit difficult to participate in, too, due to my fear of the water. Caleb always won that one, since it was almost impossible for him to beat me at a rousing game of _Mario Kart. _Yoshi kicked serious ass, man!

The mercenary sneered up at me through the black visor and pinpointed my exact location atop the tropical tree. He smiled with chapped lips, laughed, and dryly added, "And I would like to thank you for giving away your location, you stupid brat!"

_Thank you, good sir, for mocking my insults. _I glared down at the forest floor, annoyed at the nerve of this stupid man, whereas he merely smirked in amusement and continued mocking my (accurate) imitation of a vampire bat. _Oh, put a sock in it, you freakin' copycat! Bats rule and parrots drool!_

Mister Mercenary wasted no more time insulting my (please insert: totally awesome) skills in the game of Charades. The soldier shouldered the machine gun, raised the barrel to point at the canopy of the forest, and steadily took aim at the large tree that was currently housing a tribe of monkeys, one sloth, **and **little ol' me. Consequentially, the local wildlife decided that now was as good a time as any to vacate the tree, even the lazy sloth, though his progress to the coconut tree beside ours was much slower than the other animals. Kinda like Slowpoke – or Psyduck!

And I, Sammy the Zubat, remained stubbornly rooted to the spot. I did not seem to have the luxury of leaving this tree yet, due to the development of a serious illness. The circulation in my legs had lessened from being turned upside down for so very long, and the damn limbs turned to jelly; thankfully, it was the tasty grape kind, and not that nasty _strawberry_ one. Of course, I still wasn't going anywhere in the near future, regardless of the tasty jam pulsing through my veins.

_Well, I guess it's true! _I cackled inwardly, thinking back to the countless peanut butter and jelly sandwiches of my youth, early preteen years, and, well, yesterday at lunch, too. _You really __**are **__whatcha eat!_

A loud noise could suddenly be heard ripping through the air as dozens of bullets bit into the thick tree trunk, tearing through my thoughts and into the branches about five freakin' feet below my trembling form. I startled at the realization that the mean mercenary was trying to bully the tree into dropping me to the ground. My scared eyes widened to the size of basketballs, both of their blue depths showing the fear that stole my breath, thusly threatening to strangle me. Time seemed to freeze for a moment. The wrinkle in time jolted once, twice, and then – there was nothing but a screaming **roar** of wind in my ears. No time to find my happy medium.

Time resumed its normal pace, then, so the world rushed by in a blur of green, brown, and black lightning. I reached out with both hands to claw at a passing branch that appeared in the corner of my vision, before ultimately succeeding in my endeavors. My body remained suspended in the air for about a minute. Unfortunately, I could feel the brittle branch slipping, slipping, and yep, still slipping through my sweaty fingers. And I began to fall once again, thanks to the accursed laws of gravity. Damn Sir Isaac Newton for being so incredibly smart!

_What goes up must come down, right?_

I closed both of my eyes, preparing for that moment of impact that would surely come within the next few seconds. Hitting the ground after falling from the branches at the top of a fifty foot tall tropical tree was seriously going to hurt like a bitch, even if that ground_ was_ moist with the water from the recent rain. That was an act of nature that should not be possible in an artificial resort, I might add. Well, Kyoya _was_ an omnipotent _Schatten König _– he had the power to make it rain inside of a building! If only the brilliant male could somehow fight the laws of gravity, too…

_Oh, Takashi-kun~! _ Stupidly, I tried to send a telepathic message to my boyfriend, hoping that he would hear it and come to my aid with the speed of the Flash. _I could really use your help right about now, ya know…!_

Suddenly, I found myself in a pair of muscular arms. My fingers reached over the hand at the crook of my elbow, searching for the familiar scar on the left hand of my boyfriend, the national kendo champion with a talent for hiding sexy markings. I didn't find the velvety scar; however, there was a very shiny wedding ring resting an inch or so above his knuckle. Which meant that this man, ladies and gentlemen, was certainly not my boyfriend. Oh, fiddlesticks!

The telepathic message was apparently sent to the wrong recipient in my mental address book. Damn connection was about as reliable as my cell phone service. Picky T-Mobile had to bounce the signal off of one tower, to another, to the land rover located on Mars. And then, the message still wouldn't send! Please insert angry frowny face here.

"Gotcha…"

Slowly, I opened both of my eyes to stare straight into the black gaze of my captor, a man that seemed to be _much_ too happy about finally getting me out of the tree for him to be considered a possible ally, friend, or kissing cousin. Based solely upon his rugged appearance, I surmised that this male was about thirty years old. He had black eyes, a full head of black hair, and a scar on his chin that was shaped like a banana.

I sweatdropped. _You know, I am __**really **__starting to hate those freakin' bananas…_

"Now, I was given two different options by my superior, brat," Mister Mercenary calmly said, running a hand over the barrel of his gun – and not the one in his pants! He was a psychotic killer, not a perverted pedophile. "I'm not too fond of killing little girls, though…"

"You could have fooled me," I muttered, sourly, and with a roll of my blue eyes.

Mister Mercenary twitched angrily for a moment, battling against the red anger marks that had appeared on the top of his helmet. "The first option was to eliminate the intruder, whereas the second was to bring the intruder back to our base." He squinted down at me through narrowed black eyes. "What will it be, brat?"

"By all means," I exclaimed, waving a hand in the general direction of the forest, and definitely away from the whimpering girl that was hiding behind a nearby tree. Kotoko didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess. "Take me to your leader, Mister Mercenary!"

Alas, the reference was lost on the completely serious – and seriously insane – mercenary. I was disappointed that this serious and seriously insane man was not the sexy Sirius Black. His name should legally be changed to Mister Mental Mercenary, instead. Yeah. It had a nice ring to it.

"We need to go through the center of the jungle to get to base," Mister Mental Mercenary kindly informed me, as though this were a tour through a museum, rather than a successful kidnapping attempt.

A few tendrils of blonde hair were stuck to the sweaty billboard that was my forehead. I exhaled through my nose, blowing the damp locks of hair back and away from my face, nonchalantly muttering, "Whatever is clever, mate…"

The mercenary readjusted his tight grip upon the back of my knees in response to this spoken consent. When Takashi carried me in his strong arms, my boyfriend would tenderly hold me to his broad chest, like a man would carry his wife over the threshold of their new home. This man, on the other hand, carried me as a fireman would, over his shoulder and with my big butt directly in his face. I debated for a moment on asking him if he appreciated the nice view, but ultimately decided against antagonizing the crazy man with the gun. He might give me another hole in my rear end with those bullets.

Five minutes, three seconds, and twenty milliseconds later, the common sense that had dictated that my mouth remained shut mysteriously vanished. The door to that part of my brain bore a generic white sign that read – _Out To Lunch._

"So, I have a question for you, Mister Mental Mercenary," I cheerfully directed yet _another _question at the back of his right elbow, poking said body part for good measure as the soldier bolted through the jungle with the speed and grace of Chester Cheetos.

Mister Mental Mercenary growled angrily at the use of his full name, as most children his age did, and barked, "What the fuck do you want, now, brat?"

Apparently, the soldier was getting a little tired of all the stupid questions. This was actually my sixteenth one in the last three minutes. New record! Please consult the Guinness Book of World Records for proof regarding this claim. It is registered under Sammy Steel the Super Shark. Nom nom.

An evil smirk crawled across the lower portion of my pale face, along with a rather maniacal expression. "Are we there yet?" I queried, snickering delightedly at his resulting groan of annoyance. Score for Team Sammy! Or Team Jacob, if you prefer werewolves…

"No!" Mister Mental Mercenary snapped down at me. He pointedly patted one of his jacket pockets and adding a warning of sorts to that one word. "And I've got a pocketful of bullets to shut that yammering mouth of yours, brat, if you choose not to do it yourself!"

"Oh, is that so?" I feigned interest in this bit of information for a moment, pretending to quake in my figurative boots, since my dirty feet were actually bare at the moment. Cheekily, I countered, "Well, I've got a pocketful of sunshine, so there!"

There was a brief moment of stunned silence, and then – "Are we there yet?"

Mister Mental Mercenary opened his mouth to respond to this childish harassment, and more than likely with a bullet to the back of my head – or his, whichever came first. He was not given the chance to speak, though, because another man interrupted our private conversation by bluntly calling over to my captor that the target had been confirmed. Of course, the mercenary that was holding me argued with his companion that the short boy in question was a small blonde male, and _not_ a brunette. Which meant…

"Haruhi-chan!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, kicking the mental mercenary in his delicate man parts and squirming away from his crumpled form, as well as the angry soldiers that were now closing in on me. "Somebody…help…me!"

A bulky male suddenly dropped down in front of me, with the unwilling aid of a skinny, green vine. His machine gun was still holstered, though, so my first instinct was to knock him down before he could reach the dangerous weapon resting against his muscular back. It wasn't one of those silly dart guns, you know! This gun most definitely had bullets within its inner chambers, and the owner of said machine gun did not seem too picky about the state of his target. In other words, alive!

I noticed another group of mercenaries darting over to the right and towards my friends. My feet automatically began propelling themselves in that direction, listening to the Road Runner within whisper that we needed to escape the hungry Coyote chasing after my small, albeit meaty, form. Running faster, I darted towards the nearby martial artists, both of whom were defending Haruhi from the evil mercenaries. My feet went into overdrive as yet another stupid thought whirred to life in my inner mind theatre. Didn't want to be dinner, didn't want to be dinner, didn't want to be dinner…!

The Coyote reached for the back of my bikini top, secured one of the straps at the base of my neck, and tugged quickly at the skinny string. Thankfully, I wasn't wearing one of those skimpy bikinis that would come undone if someone even sneezed at the bikini straps. On the other hand, the fact that it was so very secure allowed the mercenary to yank the back of my swimsuit closer to him, simultaneously pulling the rest of my paralyzed body along with the black bikini straps.

_Verdammt!_ _I am going to kill those little brothers of mine!_ I thought, trying to wriggle away from his grasp. _This bikini is a goddamn death trap! _Growl. _Nun, Ich hasse Wasser, und Schwimmen, und Bikinis, zu!_

Strangely enough, though, my clammy skin never came in contact with the rough material of his shirt, belts, or bulletproof vest. Instead, I found myself wrapped safely in the muscular arms of my beloved boyfriend. He placed a warm hand against my upset stomach, urging me to step closer to his larger form. I complied immediately with that silent demand, reveling in his protective embrace, which made me feel happy, safe, and loved. Like bubble wrap!

"Thank you, God," I muttered, basking in the warmth radiating from his lanky body. After being stuck in this wet bathing suit for the last four hours, it felt nice to stand next to my own personal Jacob Black. Heater extraordinaire!

Takashi smirked at that response and gently teased, "You can just call me by my given name, sweetheart." The older male tenderly kissed the top of my blonde head and moved to stand protectively in front of my smaller form, before pushing me in the direction of my best friend, Haruhi.

I blinked owlishly at the younger girl, smiled brightly, and chirped, "Fancy meeting _you_ here, stranger!"

The short brunette twitched at this nonchalant greeting. "You have been missing for over two long hours, and the first words out of your mouth have to do with a stupid reference of some kind?" Haruhi asked, incredulously, and with a sweatdrop.

Though I wanted to respond in the affirmative, there was no time for me to do so, as a small blonde ninja chose that exact moment to steal the spotlight. Mitsukuni was clutching a green vine between his short fingers, using his momentum to swing towards our chaotic gathering at the speed of light. Like Tarzan on the way to rescue his lover, Jane! On that note, where was Waldo? Er, I mean, where was that clever and beautiful classmate of mine? Poor Kotoko had been hiding behind that mango tree earlier, but the older girl had yet to reappear since then…

A small whimper escaped the person that was now standing beside me, as though summoned by my awesome telepathy skills, which were not working earlier. Kotoko pressed both hands to her knees, out of breath, and gasped, "Oh, thank Kami! I thought that you might have been hurt by that man, but you seem to be fine."

Okay! Never mind, ladies and gentlemen! I had finally located the elusive person that was my older classmate, Nakamura Kotoko.

"No way, Kotoko-chan," I protested with a laugh. My lips twisted upwards into a kind smile at the worried expression on her face, before gently reassuring, "I am perfectly fine, hunky dory, and all that jazz."

"Are you certain that you have not sustained any further injury?" Kotoko inquired, suspiciously, and with a skeptical glow in her emerald eyes. She might have figured out the truth about my past and accepted it, but that did not mean that the older girl would permit any more lies.

Blue eyes were earnest as I insisted, "Pinky promise! And I would never break one of those, since it would be giving you an invitation to break my pinky and…" I trailed off at the thoroughly disgusted look on her face. "It was just a joke, Kotoko-chan!"

Kotoko stared at me with this deceptively blank expression on her beautiful face, and she deadpanned, "Ha, ha, ha…"

Haruhi snorted derisively in response to this strange conversation, shaking her head in detached amusement. The brunette tomboy sighed and quietly muttered, "There is something seriously wrong with the two of you."

"At least I'm not acting like Tarzan!" I pointed out, gesturing to the little blonde maniac that was heading this way, to which the other girls blanched. "Look out, home skillets!"

"Get out the way, you guys," Mitsukuni loudly bellowed, angling the bottoms of his bare feet upwards, so as to slam them into the visor of an unsuspecting mercenary. Totally PWNED!

Kotoko and I could have used his help much earlier than this, but he was better late than never, at least. Now, I scurried towards my boyfriend, clutching at his elbow with both of my hands. The older male was a quiet guy, one with manners, a sweet disposition, and a protective streak a mile wide. I would never admit this aloud, but it made me feel much safer to have physical contact with the Takashi at the moment. It meant that it would be harder for us to be separated again.

Unless Mitsukuni did not manage to defeat our adversaries, anyway. Then, I might be in danger of losing my boyfriend **forever.** 'Till death do us part! Or second death, in the case of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

Mister Mental Mercenary whirled around and, as a man with a trigger finger, happily pointed his large machine gun at the sleeping dragon that was Mitsukuni. "What do you think that you're doing, shortie?"

"Who cares about that?" Coyote interjected, moving to point the barrel of his gun at the target, as well. He clicked the trigger into place and snapped, "Just shoot the little nuisance already!"

Mitsukuni laughed shortly, as though it were an incredibly funny comment. To him, it must have been, because the small ninja avoided their guns, bullets, and armor without any trouble at all. He exploited every single weakness in their armor, seeing as it had been bulletproof, and not ninjaproof. In the span of thirty seconds, I could only watch in amazement as three mercenaries were rendered incapable of movement, including the crazy soldier that had captured me, the one that had chased after me, and another man that had roughly grabbed my best friend by the arm.

The last mercenary was defeated not a moment later, and by the amazingly Macho Mitsukuni, too. He was a one man wrecking team, it seemed, and the small blonde ninja had skills in the field of martial arts that someone as clumsy as me could only _dream_ of learning. I envied the older male his calm, cool, and collected demeanor. Mitsukuni could attack a group of huge males – all much larger than himself – without a care in the world. He was that badass!

"What…in…the…world?" Haruhi muttered and stared blankly at the sight of our older friend cheerfully standing atop an unconscious, drooling soldier. "Honey-senpai demolished an entire platoon of enemy soldiers!"

Kotoko blinked once at this observation and, finding it lacking in truth, hoarsely added, "In less than two minutes!"

Brown eyes glared reproachfully at the group of mercenaries. "Don't be doing reckless things, you big meanies!" Mitsukuni promptly struck a pose, exclaiming, "Picking on my girl and any of our friends is a big no-no!"

Our older classmate ducked her head, tucking a single strand of black hair behind her left ear and stupidly muttering, "Oh, Mitsukuni-kun…" She blushed brilliantly at the memory of those two words – _my girl_ – in that sentence. "Am I really your girl?"

"You most certainly are, Ko-chan!" Mitsukuni grinned widely up at the rich heiress and nodded his head empathically in the affirmative. "And no one is allowed to pick on you." He puffed the larger muscles in his chest outwards, proudly insisting, "Never ever!"

_Oh, please…! _I was standing behind the blonde ninja, and definitely out of his sight; thus, I took the once-in-lifetime opportunity to mime sticking a single finger down my throat, much to the amusement of my two female friends. _Gag me with a silver spoon, ya rich bastards!_

A loud, obnoxious voice broke through the resulting silence, meaning that it could only belong to the Host King, Tamaki. He released an excited yip and barked, "Haruhi! I am so glad that you have not been harmed, _mon cher!"_

_And speaking of our friends, _I thought, sweatdropping at the sight of the younger blonde male molesting my poor best friend – his hands were a little too close to her breasts for it to be an unintentional action. _Here comes the rest of the cavalry…_

Hikaru and Kaoru, the leaders of said cavalry, bounced over a number of unconscious soldiers, simultaneously choosing that moment to start crying. "Oh, Sammy-_nee_-chan," the redheaded boys chorused, "we were so worried about you!"

The Twins immediately wrapped themselves around my smaller form, enveloping me in a tight group hug. One pair of arms was entangled with my own, whereas another was firmly glued to my waist. Hikaru buried his nose in my hair, inhaling softly, because the action was actually a comforting one to him; this was something that he had done since we were all little kids. His younger brother sweetly pressed his face against the left side of my neck, about three inches above my steadily beating heart, as though to reassure himself that I had a pulse.

I released a gentle sigh at being smothered by the affectionate redheads, before returning the hug with all of my might – it meant a lot to me that the two of them were so worried about me. No one should have to be that scared of losing their sibling. Such loss was unbearable, and those two did not deserve being subjected to that kind of pain.

So I resolved to be more careful in the future. After all, the three of us were indeed siblings, even though that bond was forged through mountains of adoption paperwork, rather than blood. It didn't matter. Together, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I were inseparable.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, rubbing my face against their tearstained cheeks. "I am so, so sorry for worrying you." Smiling at being reunited with them, I leaned forward and whispered, "Hika-chan and Ru-chan, my precious little brothers."

The redheaded boys were positively purring at the attention, even as the two of them helped their beloved lord explain to the oblivious brunette the truth behind the blonde ninja, Mitsukuni, and his younger cousin, Takashi. Poor Haruhi seemed to be struggling to accept the fact that the two seniors – one, a hyper bunny, and the other, a silent giant – were actually the national champions for their respective fields of martial arts. Judo, Karate, and Kendo were as easy as breathing for those guys.

Mitsukuni, the kickass ninja, chose that moment to approach his younger cousin, pulling him forward with one hand and gently patting him on the head with the other. The gesture might have been condescending to anyone else, but for the two of them, it was simply a display of affection, and one that Takashi happily accepted. The martial artist cousins were as almost as strange as Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. Yet Takashi and Mitsukuni complemented each other. Like peanut butter and jelly! Toast and jam! Chocolate and, well, more chocolate!

The small blonde smiled up at him and happily chirped, "Takashi! It was so great of you to have protected the girls!" He hugged the younger male, running a hand through the black locks on the top of his head. "Thank you…"

"Ah," Takashi murmured, smiling in response to the kind praise being directed at his actions. He did not require praise to continue fighting for those weaker than himself, but it was probably nice to hear, nonetheless. "It was an honor to do so."

Haruhi startled at that explanation, brief though it was at that, and softly whispered, "Oh…" Her tawny eyes gazed up at the older male in surprise and appreciation, having just realized that there was more to him that meets the eye. "That certainly explains a lot."

Gently, I elbowed the smaller brunette in the ribs and jokingly hissed, "Hey! Keep your pretty eyes – and your hands – off of the boy toy, Haruhi-chan." My eyebrows waggled up and down in a silly manner. "Takashi-kun is all mine!"

The tomboy rolled both of her eyes heavenwards at this possessive statement and sarcastically replied, "Right. Forgive me for trespassing upon your territory, Sammy-sama." She bowed mockingly in my direction.

"Damn straight!" I insisted, all the while crossing my arms over my chest and strutting towards the older males with a cheeky grin on my face. Time to hug the boyfriend!

"You weren't even lonely without little ol' me, were you?" Mitsukuni said, softly, and with a genuine smile on his face, as opposed to that manipulative grin that he normally wore.

Takashi smiled sheepishly at the insinuation, shook his head, and muttered the admission, "Not entirely." He glanced away, staring at the brunette female. "I enjoyed spending time with Haruhi…"

After a moment, Mitsukuni noticed my presence behind his younger cousin. The small blonde ninja smirked deviously, per the norm, and cried, "Oh! I'll bet that you missed your girlfriend, though, right?"

Takashi blanched because the secret of our courtship had suddenly been announced in front of the nosiest and craziest group of people in existence. The Twins darkly scowled at the reminder that the two of them had to share their precious big sister. On the other hand, Kyoya, Haruhi, and Mitsukuni smirked widely at the reaction. Everyone within our group of friends, minus the aforementioned people, exchanged strange looks with one another, each of them exclaiming the same sentence – "Are you dating Kotoko-chan?"

"Nuh uh!" Mitsukuni released a soft growl, glaring at them, and fiercely protested, "Ko-chan is mine, because I liked her first!" He pouted at their disbelieving stares and cuddled closer to the chest of his new girlfriend. "All mine!"

Kotoko, oddly enough, did not reprimand him for touching her inappropriately. The rich heiress merely smiled at the shorter male, laughing at the stubborn expression on his face. She sweetly said, "Mitsukuni-kun, I like you, too…"

The Hosts – those that did not already know the secret that was apparently not a secret – stared dumbly at their senpai. "Then, if that is indeed the case, who are you dating?" Tamaki asked, stepping forward to speculate openly about the question.

"Uh, that would be me…" I admitted, before facepalming at their overwhelming stupidity, as well as the frozen statue that was my boyfriend, Takashi. Silent giant, indeed!

A general chorus of disbelief happily attacked the sensitive canals in my ears. I rubbed at them, grumbling about my friends' lack of common sense. Yes, I could be labeled a hypocrite – so sue me! On second thought, I would rather that no one did that, because Kyoya would be more than willing to help a person steal the fortune that rested in my bank account, thanks to the generosity of my adoptive parents and my own thrifty shopping. Must have money to feed the video game addiction…!

Our friends continued loudly protesting that this could not be true. The noise eventually slipped through his frozen shock, thusly forcing my boyfriend into action. Takashi sternly insisted that the two of us had been dating for over a month, firmly adding that none of them could convince either one of us to end that romantic relationship, either. No one said anything, but the happy expressions on their faces indicated that this would not be a problem. In fact, the Hosts all congratulated us on our new courtship, mentioning that it was about time one of their own managed to bypass the iron fist of the Shadow King.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a mischievous glance, before simultaneously uttering, "Next time, we should go to the beach, _Tono!_" And then, the Twins began walking towards the exit, easily managing to distract the other Hosts, too.

_I suppose that this is their way of accepting my boyfriend, huh? _

A sweet smile curled at the corner of my lips, which only widened at the sight of my protective boyfriend moving forward and bending down to wrap his arms around me. I snuggled into his embrace, nuzzling the tip of my nose against his sternum, the part of his body that was now directly level with my eyes. Takashi shivered lightly at the contact, signaling that it was a welcomed form of affection.

I sighed happily against his warm skin, pressing a kiss to his chest, just below his collar bone. "I really missed you, Takashi-kun…" I admitted with a soft laugh, knowing that the taller male would understand the sentiment.

Takashi hummed in agreement but said nothing, choosing instead to stare down at me with the strangest expression plastered across his face. "…hmm…"

"What's up with you, sweetie?" I asked, curiously, and with a teasing grin. "Did you really miss me that much?"

Sweetie. It had dawned upon me that such an endearment for my boyfriend had never once crossed my lips. Takashi, on the other hand, noticed the additional word almost immediately, and a light blush spread across his tanned nose, cheeks, and ears. I smiled at the adorable sight, in part because it was so rare for the taciturn male to physically respond to my teasing. He was a very shy person, though, and being referred to so affectionately actually managed to catch him off guard.

My boyfriend cleared his throat, seemingly nervous, and mumbled a sentence that did not make any sense, as it was too low for me to hear. He repeated the sentence at my request, hesitantly meeting my eyes and adding, "I, uh, wanted to know if you would, er, go on a date with me."

I stared up at him in complete disbelief, feeling surprised that the older male would actually want to go on a date with me, even if we **were** dating! Granted, I knew that most couples went on a date within the first month, but our lives were pretty hectic. Between our friends, homework, and family stuff, neither one of us had time for a date. Still, I _really_ wanted to spend some quality time with my boyfriend. Going on a date with Takashi would be fun!

With a wide smile, I bolted forward and wrapped my arms around his waist again, cuddling closer to his chest. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Takashi-kun!" I happily whispered.

His broad chest rumbled beneath my ear, signaling that my boyfriend was now chuckling at my enthusiasm. I blushed in embarrassment but looked up into his silver eyes, smiling sheepishly at him. Takashi leaned down, hesitated above my puckered lips, and then decided to kiss the soft corner of my mouth. I accepted the affection and returned it with a kiss to his cheek, but there was still this bitter disappointment boiling in my stomach. I had wanted him to kiss me on the lips. Like a real kiss, and not a chaste one.

Oh, well. I could still look forward to our date, right? Maybe I would be lucky enough to get a goodnight kiss! Because I loved him with all of my heart. Hopefully, Takashi loved me, too.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Holy...cow...guys! O_o I asked for 280 reviews, not almost 290! **Thanks so much for all of the reviews, and favorites, and alerts! ** You are all amazing! :D

So, I will post the **next chapter **this **weekend,** but only if you guys can reach **about 300 reviews.** Why? Because it would be really awesome to see this story with so many of them! **Anyway, please read and review! ** And this is your **last chance** to tell me what you think their **date** should involve. I'll be writing the chapter around Friday, so let me know!

**A)** Circus or Zoo - List Animals You Would Like to See

**B)** Dinner and a Movie - List Foods and Movies You Would Like to See

Goodnight, everybody! :)


	32. Chapter 32 Beauty and the Beast

~Chapter Thirty-Two~

Beauty and the Beast

_When you look at me, I start to blush, __  
__And all that I can see, is you and us._

_I wanna be in love with only you.__  
__I wanna watch the sky turn grey, then blue. __  
__I wanna know the kiss that's always new.__  
__I wanna be in love with only you.__  
__Just you…_

_I wanna be in love with you._

~_Blush, _by Plumb

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**With a wide smile, I bolted forward and wrapped my arms around his waist again, cuddling closer to his chest. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Takashi-kun!" I happily whispered.**

**His broad chest rumbled beneath my ear, signaling that my boyfriend was now chuckling at my enthusiasm. I blushed in embarrassment but looked up into his silver eyes, smiling sheepishly at him. Takashi leaned down, hesitated above my puckered lips, and then decided to kiss the soft corner of my mouth. I accepted the affection and returned it with a kiss to his cheek, but there was still this bitter disappointment boiling in my stomach. I had wanted him to kiss me on the lips. Like a real kiss, and not a chaste one.**

**Oh, well. I could still look forward to our date, right? Maybe I would be lucky enough to get a goodnight kiss! Because I loved him with all of my heart. Hopefully, Takashi loved me, too.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Holy Jalapeños! I would like to take this moment to apologize to everyone in the audience for the pointless rambling, gibberish, and odd references that would ensue in the next few moments. You see, I didn't get much sleep last night, because the mere thought of this date was making me extremely nervous and fidgety, almost like I had been on a sugar high for the better part of three days. And I was worried about making a good first impression, too. This was my first date with a boy, after all! Not that I had been homosexual at any point in my short life…

Er. Not that there was anything **wrong** with homosexuals! Lesbians, bisexuals, and gay guys totally rocked my super sexy socks. My childhood friend, Caleb Lee Jenkins, had been out of the closet – both figuratively and literally, due to his obsession with hide-and-seek – for almost ten years, too. And I loved him. Like a big brother, I mean. 'Cause I would never cheat on my boyfriend, or my girlfriend. Not that I had a girlfriend! Ha, ha, ha…

_Shut up, Sammy!_

Nervously, I reached upwards to adjust the strap of the tight dress that clung to my chest, hips, and backside like a second skin. And I seriously wanted to shed that skin, too, because it was a little itchy. Then, I would transform into an amazingly powerful snake and rule the world. Fear the dangerous Slytherin basilisk lurking within the confines of my awesome mind! I shall turn the entire world to stone! Mwahahahaha!

Ahem. Please forgive the stupid laughter that just escaped my mouth and the nervous tick still pulsing in my right eyelid. This disease wasn't contagious, though the Twins would certainly have people believe otherwise. These weird references were merely the result of a sudden lack of oxygen, caused by the dress that I had been wearing for almost two hours. I tugged on the evil dress once more. The light green material of this dress shimmered slightly due to the movement, before settling back against my sweaty skin with a vice grip. A white belt had had been wrapped around my waist and just above my wide hips, thusly aiding the dress in its endeavors to squeeze me half to death. All I needed to complete this strange ensemble was a white fan, a parasol, a veil, and over a dozen ladies in waiting. And then, I would be a pretty noble woman. Yay~!

My name, however, was not Miss Elizabeth Swann. Thank God for that miracle, too! Because I hated that girl with a _passion._ I mean, seriously! (Captain) Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and James Norrington had fallen victim to her charms and suffered the consequences for doing so, too. The blonde bimbo had pecked each of them on the lips and, as a result, all three of those handsome pirates had died from the aforementioned kiss of death. Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am!

Damn Dementor sucked all of the fun, happiness, and life right outta ya! Kinda like a corset!

In that respect, I had to sympathize with Elizabeth. That contraption was absolute torture, and it was enough to drive even the most reasonable person insane. Bloody corsets were like the Devil incarnate. And now, I could personally attest to that fact, as well. My breasts had been pushed upwards and thrust forward, but only after being shoved into the lovely bra that my (downright evil) childhood friend had recently sent from the good ol' USA. Boobies were so awesome!

Yeah. Please note my sarcasm, folks. Because I had this feeling that those damn crumbs were still stuck in there, even though Takashi and I had finished eating lunch together at the restaurant about two hours ago. The Zoo had this amazing selection of burgers and, being American, I had not been able to resist ordering one of the messiest ones on the menu. Kinda like a tasty Big Mac, except smaller and almost ten dollars more expensive. And I was still hungry, too!

My grumpy stomach growled in agreement, obviously protesting the fact that I had yet to feed it again. It growled once more and loudly exclaimed: _Feed me…!_

A soft snort of amusement whistled through the air, then. "Do you want something else to eat, sweetheart?" Takashi asked, seemingly amused by the loud sound of my stomach tearing itself to itty bitty shreds. Eek! My boyfriend was a sadist!

"Yeah, I'm still kinda hungry," I sheepishly admitted, before ducking my chin to hide the bright red blush that had crawled over my pale cheeks at the admission. "That burger was really tasty, but…"

"It was not enough," Takashi easily finished the sentence, which I had allowed to trail off into nothingness as a small group of beautiful girls wearing swimsuits passed by, heading towards the aquarium that housed the aquatic animals.

I shrugged lightly in response, choosing not to answer that statement because it was the truth. It would be much more embarrassing to be caught verbally agreeing with him, anyway. In the last three hours, I had already eaten a small bag of barbecue potato chips, four fun size candy bars, and that burger meal from the restaurant. Not to mention the three bottles of Pepsi that I had bought from the vending machines spread throughout the zoo.

Oh! Don't forget the giant chocolate chip cookie, either! It had been shaped like an owl. Thus, I had named it Pigwidgeon. And I happily decided to nibble at its wings, which tasted of sugar, spice, and everything nice. Everything that Draco Malfoy was not. Which made quite a bit of sense, seeing as the Malfoy heir was actually a weasel in disguise! CoNsTaNt ViGiLaNcE!

Humming in thought, Takashi tapped his fingers against the map, which was plastered on the side of a nearby building. His gray eyes traveled over the list of street vendors, before the older male kindly asked, "Would you eat one of those pretzels that we passed earlier this afternoon?"

I visibly perked up at the question, before nodding in agreement and happily exclaiming, "Oh, I love pretzels!" After all, Germans loved pretzels! Beer, too, but I was underage. Please insert sad face here.

We lazily wandered back in the direction of the street vendors, most of which were located along the trail of large paw prints that had been carefully painted throughout the zoo. Happily, I placed the bottoms of the white designer boots in the center of two elephant paw prints and balanced for a moment. I then skipped forward once, twice, and three times, in order to follow the set of large tracks, almost as though I had been playing hopscotch. My boyfriend laughed quietly, shook his head at my childish antics, and followed in my wake.

A few moments later, Takashi and I were standing in line at the pretzel vendor, waiting for the man to hand us our order, which consisted of two large pretzels covered in salt and hot cheese sauce. It was an odd combination; however, I enjoyed the texture and taste. Two thumbs up from the food critic! Even Rachel Ray would approve.

"Okay," Takashi thoughtfully murmured, "I think that we should take a moment to eat these pretzels and then decide which exhibit to visit next." The older male placed his hand on my elbow, guiding me towards a group of picnic tables at the corner of the park. "Have a seat, sweetheart."

I immediately complied with his wishes, taking a seat beside him and edging closer, so as to lean against my sexy boyfriend. The wind had only been whistling through the small picnic area for a minute or so; however, I was only wearing this damn sundress, so the cold air effectively caused several chills to crawl their way down the length of my spine. My boyfriend kindly removed his brown leather jacket – the same one that he had worn at the park, several weeks ago now – and placed the thick material around my shoulders. He wrapped a warm arm around my waist but hesitated for a moment, obviously debating whether or not the gesture was too improper. I personally did not believe it to be forward in the least, and made that opinion known by snuggling into his tender embrace.

"This is nice," I whispered, resting my chin against the base of his throat and glancing up at him through black eyelashes, the likes of which were nice and thick, thanks to the mascara the Twins had forced upon them. Very Dolly Parton.

Gently, Takashi pulled his fingers through several strands of blonde hair and quipped, "That might only be due to the fact that Tamaki and the other Hosts have not made an appearance, though…"

I snorted loudly, amused, and lifted two fingers to mime moving my glasses up along the bridge of my nose. "Tamaki has other business to attend to today, because I need him to calculate the expenses generated by his little club," I primly declared, mimicking the one and only _Schatten König. _Totally BEAST!

A single black eyebrow was raised in response to this imitation, which was _incredibly_ accurate, in my opinion. Takashi kissed the side of my cheek, grinned widely, and stated, "You're in a very good mood today, sweetheart."

My mind immediately supplied the reason for this suspicious change in personality. I could feel my mouth opening to speak the words that were whispering within my head. _I'm in a very good mood, Morinozuka Takashi, because I get to spend the entire day with __**you**__…_

Oh, shit! I slammed my lips together, ultimately deciding to shut my mouth before it went into overdrive and accidentally revealed any of the embarrassing secrets dancing around in my heart, including the fact that I was in love with this handsome man. Much too embarrassing for me to admit at this point in our relationship! With a nervous laugh, I tried to wiggle away from his strong grasp, a simple feat that was actually proving to be rather difficult, due to his strong, determined personality. Kinda like Ann trying to escape the furry clutches of King Kong.

In other words, I was not going to escape without his permission. And I was, sadly enough, ridiculously pleased that Takashi had such a tight hold on me – both literally and figuratively, physically and emotionally. Girls were supposed to be independent, strong, and pretty capable of defending themselves nowadays, right? Ha! Pish, posh, applesauce. Blah, blah, blah…

Yeah. That was so not true! After all, I'd been basking in his possessive grip for almost fifteen minutes. My boyfriend had complete control over any and all of the chess pieces at this point in the game. And Takashi just spotted an opening in my defense, too. He moved his black King forward to shove the white Queen from the board. Bingo! Uno? I mean, uh, check mate!

"Why are you trying to leave, little sweetheart?" Takashi huskily inquired, tightening his grip on the thicker meat at my hips and pulling us closer together on the park bench. His lips pressed themselves, repeatedly, against my cheeks, forehead, and nose. Sweet kisses. "Hmm…?"

"Uh…" I stuttered the response through chattering teeth, in part because of the chilly weather that typically claimed Japan this time of year – and also due to the fact that my sexy boyfriend had tightened his arms just under my chest. His hips were pressed into mine. "I'm not…um…"

Another gentle nip to the sensitive shell of my ear, and then, Takashi darkly purred, "I would _really_ appreciate an answer, Sammy-chan…"

_Holy Swiss Cheese! _ I began to panic, bracing myself for the inevitable as the handsome male continued leaning forward, staring into the blue depths of my eyes, and licking his lips with the tip of his pink tongue. Gray eyes darted towards my mouth. _Takashi is going to kiss me!_

Scheiẞe! I was in deep shit. This situation was wholly unfamiliar to me, thanks to my complete and total lack of experience in the dating department. I mean, really! My first kiss was with my childhood friend, Caleb, the latter of whom was gay! He fantasized about kissing Clay Aiken! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I kissed a man that wanted to make out and sleep with Clay Aiken! And Takashi was not gay, folks! How the freakin' fishsticks could I relate that kiss to this one?

My inner voices simultaneously began thrashing about in my head and wailing for the gods to save us from the hands of the Beast. Belle had willingly given herself to the monster living in the castle in order to save her father. However, little Belle was not prepared to deal with these sensual kisses, all of which were getting closer, closer, and closer to my lips!

I jerked backwards and hastily blurted, "Are you tired, sweetie?" Pressing both hands against his warm cheeks, thusly capturing his attention and directing it back to my eyes.

"No, I'm feeling perfectly fine, you silly girl," Takashi mumbled in response, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against my own. An Eskimo kiss. Or Inuit kiss, if one wanted to be politically correct.

"Well, I think that you are in serious need of a nap – or some really tasty food!" A high pitched giggle escaped from between my parted lips, bringing the focus of his attention back to my open mouth. I stupidly croaked, "Eating those pretzels might help!"

Traditional Japanese dishes had always been his favorite. His cousin, Mitsukuni, had also told me that my boyfriend greatly enjoyed eating salty treats. Sushi, miso, and umeboshi were three of his favorite meals, too. With that thought in mind, I shoved a pretzel into his hands, both of which had been reaching forward to hug, hold, and/or touch me once again. _Oi! Hands off the merchandise, home skillet, wok, frying pan! _I gestured for the (incredibly sleepy) male to start eating. He obediently did so, munching on the bit of soft bread and nodding that it was very tasty, indeed.

"Very good," Takashi mumbled around a mouthful of pretzel, swallowed, and pointed to the one resting on the picnic table behind us. "You should really try it, as well."

Eagerly, I peeled back the small sheet of black paper wrapped around the treat, placed my pink lips around the corner, and began nibbling on the salty edge. I swallowed the mouthful of warm bread and thoughtfully cocked my blonde head to the side in silent consideration. My tiny nose wrinkled slightly in distaste. The pretzel had been left to bathe within the ladleful of hot cheese sauce, and for almost twenty minutes, too. And I had been caught unawares, so a big bite from that very soggy pretzel was now resting in my stomach. Like a rock. Yum.

_Oh, well~! _I cheerfully thought, pushing the criticism to the back of my mind and focusing on the warm feeling that settled in the pit of my stomach after eating several bites of the delicious pretzel. _Beggars can't be choosers, right?_

I continued brutally demolishing – er, that was to say, delicately nibbling – on the salty treat that rested between the sheets of black paper. Not a moment later, though, I was silently cursing and wishing that pretzels had never been invented. Damn those French monks for being such clever chefs! Another large crumb of salt drifted from the bottom of the pretzel and down the front of my _very_ _white_ sundress. My blue eyes wandered from my squished boobs, to the evil brown pretzel still resting in the palm of my hand, and back to my cleavage. Brown grease dripped steadily downwards, into the dark depths of my push bra. Oops…

Thankfully, Takashi was too busy licking the salt from his fingers to notice my dilemma. And I would like to take this moment to pause time, record this brilliant scene, before watching it over, and over, and over again – with the aid of the 80" inch LED television set in my bedroom. Blue eyes slowly focused on the open mouth of the handsome Morinozuka Takashi, the latter of whom was reaching forward with his pink tongue to lick at another crumb of salt.

_Oh, my God. _I lowered the evil pretzel from my mouth, placed it on the bench beside me, and harshly swallowed the lump that had settled in my throat_. Total Kodak moment! _

A large peacock suddenly strutted across the picnic area, wandering over with grace and poise. The bird darted forward, then, to take advantage of the situation. Five very sharp claws reached up, latched onto the remaining piece of pretzel, and shoved the tasty morsel into an open beak. I slowly turned to glare at the thieving bird, twitching faintly in response to the mocking grin that the stupid bird offered to me in return. My left middle finger automatically lifted itself to send the creature a bird of my very own. Wings flapped repeatedly, sending a small puddle of dirty water over my _very white _boots, and the bird cackled wildly at the stunned expression on my face.

_Damn creature reminds me of Renge! _I scowled darkly at the peacock, rubbed two fingers against the bridge of my powdered nose, and began muttering to myself about the trials of being a female. Dressing up in nice clothing was so, so, so…troublesome! Yeah! Channeling my inner Shikamaru, here!

Yes, I know that many people in the audience were staring blankly at me, probably curious about that last statement, and for obvious reasons, too. Rich girls typically liked expensive clothing. I, on the other hand, absolutely hated spending more than ten dollars on a graphic tee or a pair of flip flops. Ripped jeans, shirts with funny or witty phrases plastered on the front, old baseball hats, and beat up sneakers had always been my preferred form of attire, anyway.

And I'd also have to add two bandages across my cheeks, knees, or elbows almost every day, simply due to my adventures, fights, and general clumsiness. Classic tomboy, you know?

Yet, here I was, wearing an expensive sundress and a pair of white designer boots, both of which were now covered in crumbs of salt, brown grease, dirty water, and peacock saliva. Go figure! I just had to wear something this clean and expensive on a first date. That was not the extent of it, though, mates. Because I had almost five hundred dollars worth of nasty makeup caked atop my skin, including my cheeks, forehead, lips, nose, chin, and my neck. All of which only served to make me seriously angry. And I had every right to be pissed off, too. Because I looked like a clown on crack!

_Hikaru and Kaoru are going to be in so much trouble for this…_

And I was serious about that, too. Those two redheaded fashionistas were the only reason that I had been dressed to look like the famous Marilyn Monroe – and with my permission! You see, I was normally placed in expensive clothing against my will. Kicking, screaming, and threatening everyone within an inch of their lives. This time, however, I'd practically begged the talented boys to make me pretty. My blonde hair, blue eyes, and small stature were relatively easy to work with, though, and the stylists in the Hitachiin Company always raved that pastel colors suited me. And Lord, I looked **so** cute, ya'll! Like an innocent angel.

Yeah, right! More like Angel from the _Maximum Ride _books. I'd developed this nasty habit of manipulating people against their will, after all, and with only a sweet smile. Which was not innocent. Not in the least. Inwardly, I cackled at that last thought, because it really was an amusing one, to be sure. _The Flock __**will **__be mine, Max! Mwahahahaha! _

Pregnant Purple Penguin Pause.

_You can still keep Fang, _I thoughtfully added, _since the emo kid kinda freaks me out, anyway…_

Besides, I had Takashi to fall in love with, instead! And Takashi was much smarter, stronger, and sweeter than that killjoy, Fang the Foolhardy Freak. That train of thought, however strange it might have been, effectively answered that first question, though. _Why are you wearing rich, fancy, and/or expensive clothing, Sammy?_

Elementary, my dear Watson! I had willingly dressed in rich girl clothing – perhaps for the first time in my entire life – because I was seriously trying to appear (sorta, kinda, hopefully, at least the tiniest bit) presentable for my boyfriend, Takashi. That was probably an impossible feat to accomplish, though, because my amazing boyfriend had that whole tall, dark, and handsome persona down to an art. It had even earned him the title of Mister Strong and Silent Type!

Takashi was also incredibly smart, and sexy, and sweet, and sexy, and kind, and sexy, and funny, and…

Did I mention that Takashi was sexy?

Said Sexy Beast had apparently regained his senses, too. He nudged my shoulder with his own, placed his hand on my left knee, and curiously asked, "What are you thinking about, Sammy-chan?"

And I honestly answered, "You…" My blue eyes warily glanced down and at the large hand that rested – gently, always gently – on my pale leg, before softening at the thought of having such a sweet boyfriend. "I'm almost always thinking about you, Takashi-kun."

"Good," Takashi said, quietly, and with a possessive glint burning in his stormy gray eyes. Tan fingers tapped themselves against the tip of my nose, traced the small groove beneath the flaring nostrils, and brushed over soft, parted lips.

_Kiss me, don't kiss me, kiss me, don't kiss me…!_

Softly, I lifted his hand from its resting place, slipped my own beneath it, and entwined our warm fingers together, an interlocking system of silk thread. "You know, I like spending time alone with you," I shyly admitted, blushing brightly at the hesitant – but truthful – admission.

"Ah…" Takashi surprised me, then, by smirking and quietly muttering, "I like spending time with you, too." He teasingly nipped at the warm flesh right above my pink cheeks. "And I like making you blush, too…"

I halfheartedly glared up at my handsome boyfriend and mumbled, "Jerk…"

My boyfriend chuckled lightly. He smiled down at the hand that I had firmly placed within the warm confines of his own, before the taller teenager aligned our palms together, pressing our thin fingertips into one another. My boyfriend quietly marveled at the obvious differences in size, texture, and color. As a strong and healthy male, Takashi had the advantage in that first category. His hand was almost twice the size of my own, with almost four extra inches separating the tips of my thin fingers from his.

A soft hum escaped his thin lips, both of which had curled upwards and into a small, thoughtful smile. He lifted the small limb upwards and kissed the back with gentle lips. "You are such a tiny little lady," Takashi teased. His expression grew serious, as though that scared him. "So small…"

Takashi rubbed the tip of his finger against the lines on the palm of my right hand, a sensation that tickled. My ghostly white skin was very bright, almost shockingly so, in comparison to his olive colored flesh. Like white and black, day and night, salt and pepper. Complete opposites. Just like the feeling of his skin against my own. The skin on my pale hands was incredibly soft, because most of the time, I could be found indoors, drawing, writing, reading, or playing video games. His hands, though, were rough with scars and calluses, thanks to all of those years of hard training to become the national kendo champion – and the heir to his family.

Nevertheless, I sighed and began gently running soft fingertips against that one scar on his left hand, the one shaped like a crescent moon. It was still thick to the touch, and the flesh was pink, shiny, and always caught my attention. Takashi had yet to explain the details behind that one marking. That didn't bother me, though, because there was still plenty of time for us to get to know one another better.

And I looked forward to it.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**My sincere apologies to all the loyal readers of this story! ** Life had me in a vice grip, and it refused to let go! School, family, and work all begged for my attention. There was no time to write this story. After I finally managed to put some time aside for this chapter in particular, my mind drew a complete and utter blank. Writer's block smacked me in the face!

But, I have persevered! And **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter**, which involved the **first half** of their **date** - and a lot of **fluff!** The **next chapter** will involve some references, but not many to the animals. There will be a **surprise** at the end, too!

**Please read and review**, as always! And I'd like to have **about 358 reviews**, give or take one or two. Anyway, I love you all to bits! **Don't kill me...!**


	33. Chapter 33 Romeo and Juliet

~Chapter Thirty-Three~

Romeo and Juliet

_We were both young, when I first saw you. __  
__I close my eyes and the flasback starts: __  
__I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

_And I said…_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. __  
__I'll be waiting – all that's left to do is run. __  
__You'll be the Prince, and I'll be the Princess._

~_Love Story,_ by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Takashi rubbed the tip of his finger against the lines on the palm of my right hand, a sensation that tickled. My ghostly white skin was very bright, almost shockingly so, in comparison to his olive colored flesh. Like white and black, day and night, salt and pepper. Complete opposites. Just like the feeling of his skin against my own. The skin on my pale hands was incredibly soft, because most of the time, I could be found indoors, drawing, writing, reading, or playing video games. His hands, though, were rough with scars and calluses, thanks to all of those years of hard training to become the national kendo champion – and the heir to his family.**

**Nevertheless, I sighed and began gently running soft fingertips against that one scar on his left hand, the one shaped like a crescent moon. It was still thick to the touch, and the flesh was pink, shiny, and always caught my attention. Takashi had yet to explain the details behind that one marking. That didn't bother me, though, because there was still plenty of time for us to get to know one another better.**

**And I looked forward to it.**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

A colorful flash of bright blue, green, and purple feathers darted by for the twelfth time, before circling around and continuing back to the entrance of the dark exhibit for the thirteenth lap. The peacock tilted his body to the side, flapped his wings in the universal signal for flight, and leapt into the air. He squawked loudly at the other tourists, the latter of whom stared blankly at the strange creature as it made yet _another_ left turn. Kinda like those drivers that speedily raced around and around and around the track for NASCAR.

Maybe I should start calling him Dale Earnhardt Junior…?

"Greetings, Dale!" I called quietly, almost in a whisper, and waved dramatically at the pretty bird that had stopped to rest beside the nearest park bench. "We come in peace!" Not to be confused with piece or pieces. 'Cuz that would hurt like a mother trucker. **Ouch!**

Dale swiveled his shiny head and blinked owlishly at me, which was a really odd sight to behold, since only owls could do that particular movement without breaking their necks. Or Emily, that possessed girl from _The Exorcism of Emily Rose. _She had that whole (please insert: kinda odd) double jointed thing going on, though, so it might have been easier to do than I thought. Maybe Emily liked to practice yoga, too! Or was it Yoda? Hmm…

Knew the answer, I did not!

The peacock suddenly ruffled his feathers, scratched his claws at the damp earth beneath his feet, and pointedly raised his beak to the ceiling. Several loud shrieks whistled through the air, then, one right after the other. He smiled quite obnoxiously – or, uh, kinda sweetly – as each shriek bounced backwards in the form of repetitive echoes. "_Caw, caw, caw, caw, caw, caw…!_" Sounded kinda like that Katy Perry song, too!

With a maniacal smile, I inhaled sharply through the nostrils and began to belt the lyrics to the popular American song. "I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock!" I cheerfully cackled before skipping straight to the vulgar chorus. "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?"

Peacock, by Katy Perry! My little brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, absolutely **adored** that weird but totally awesome possum song – especially the vulgar parts about it being colorful, and beautiful, and mysterious. Come to think of it, Caleb did, too. Must be the theme song used by little boys and girls around the world to announce the arrival of the nearest pervert. The three of them _did _have this habit of shrieking the lyrics at each other when Caleb and I Skyped each other…

That, I must add, sounded really, really, really **bad. **Like, Bad to the Bone! Because I totally have** not** been forking my childhood friend, ladies and gentlemen. In fact, I have made it my goal to avoid spooning with him, either! He and I generally preferred to stab each other with sharp, pointy, rusty, and deadly knives of doom. Backstabbing BFFs and all that jazz. OMG. LOL. Pass the lip gloss, girl!

_Dude, I sound like Taylor Swift, _I thought with amusement, my shoulders practically shaking in amusement as another maniacal giggle burst into the air. _'We are never, ever, __**ever**__ getting back together.' _

After I had finished cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West, I turned around and grinned at Takashi. My boyfriend was not fluent in English, speaking only three dozen words at the most. He had trouble understanding anything spoken in my brusque native tongue, too. Thank the Good Lord Almighty, Who Art in Heaven – blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera! If Takashi actually understood German, then it would dawn upon him just how fucking often I cursed like a damn Sailor Moon. Sailor Venus liked Sailor Uranus, by the way. Just sayin'! 8D

Takashi continued to stare at me, and his lips twitched into a nervous grin, white teeth shining brightly against his olive colored skin. His left eyebrow twitched spastically, as well. Probably because I had spent the last five minutes acting like a complete and utter Luna Lovegood. In other words, I had alternated between giggling stupidly to myself and staring off into space, drooling like Hatake Kakashi. Minus the porn, anyway…

So, I smiled cutely at the older male, waving my arms up, down, and around like the Jedi do with their light sabers and – get those minds outta the gutter, people! I was acting like this and trying to catch his eye in the hopes of distracting him from the fact that I had been acting weird. Not to draw his attention to the perverted nature of his girlfriend, Sammy the Sarcastic and Slightly Sadistic Scoundrel with the Silly Smile.

"I love alliteration," I stupidly muttered, all the while thinking of inviting six snakes to stay and stare at the sunset with me. Nagini would be invited! So would Kaa of _The Jungle Book._ And the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. Snake Siesta! Woot!

Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome merely lifted his black eyebrows in a curious motion, per the usual, before cocking his head to the side in apparent thought. A puzzled albeit totally awesome frown marred the lower portion of his face and he pouted lightly in confusion, an innocent action that made him look just like a cute puppy. Oh, I could just picture him with fluffy doggy ears sticking out from beneath his soft hair! Like InuYasha! O to the M to the G!

And I had to bite back a squeal of epic proportions, putting my palm over my mouth to stifle the obnoxiously girly sound threatening to escape into the atmosphere and kill countless alien life forms. Several squeals still burst forth, pushing themselves through the cracks in my fingers with strange farting noises. Shit! Dr. Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch just died…

Okay, I would admit that this was a sad day for the tomboys of the world. I just couldn't help myself, though, because, well – _**look at him!**_ My Takashi was really freakin' adorable with his pointy nose all scrunched upwards, and his dark eyes wide and confused, and his head titled to the side like that! He was so…darn…cute!

_Take __**that,**__ Sesshōmaru!_

Yeah. I was one of _those_ animal lovers – the ones insanely interested in watching Animal Planet night after night and adopting stray animals from the street. Our garden back home had actually become like a playground of sorts for the homeless. Animals, I mean. Hobos were too weird too adopt, and kinda smelly, to boot. Feathered, furry, and scaly friends were certainly welcome at the Hitachiin mansion, though, in my opinion! Especially puppies! Everybody loved dogs, right?

I mean, seriously! InuYasha had that whole badass cutie persona going on, and Sesshōmaru, his smexy older brother, could bring people back to life with a sword, which was, you know, like a weapon of mass destruction and death! Ol' Lassie had saved the lives of countless sailors and children, pretended to be female, and played ball with his friends – all at the same time, too! Remus Lupin was a strong wizard, kickass professor, great father, and hero of the Second Wizarding War. Not to mention a werewolf. Bow _wow_, man.

Speaking of werewolves, though, Jacob Black had to one of the sexiest beasts alive! No pun intended, by the way…

"Who is Jacob Black?"

My boyfriend, as the stereotypical silent giant, had been quiet for the majority of the time that it taken me to peacefully muse over each of those batshit crazy connections between characters in several different books, television shows, and old anime series. From InuYasha to Lassie, and Remus to Jacob, and Back to the Future, Marty McFly! Rock n' Roll!

In other words, I had been staring blankly off into space with this big mouth o' mine hanging wide open, and for about ten minutes, too. _Damn!_ Look at all that nasty drool dripping down my chin! Niagara Falls much, anyone? Not that I could really help it! I have been, and always will be, a nerdy teenage girl with a really sick obsession, er – totally cool, normal, and endearing fascination – with werewolves! Spreads like Mono. No cure, either. _**BeWaRe!**_

Oh, well! At least I had these beautiful images of handsome men wandering through the interesting landscape that was my crazy mind. Happy daydreams of Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, and the rest of the handsome Canine Company were running through the various brain cells inside my mind. The brain between my ears was also considered to be the safest of havens, guarded by locks, chains, and twelve tons of kudzu, like the Secret Garden. And I would totally be the ornery and stubborn Mary Lennox in that scenario, too. That, by the way, would place Takashi in the role of the sweet and gentle animal lover, Dickson. Cool! We would kiss, and get married, and have kids, and rule the world together: forever!

Bow down before the King and Queen of the Secret Garden!

Takashi blinked twice in quick succession and quietly inquired, "What does a garden have to do with anything?" His expression of confusion had deepened, making the lines furrow around his soft, gray eyes.

And I had to be talking to myself again. There was no other plausible explanation for his mind reading skills, the likes of which scared the chicken flavored stuffing outta me. My boyfriend could not possibly be a psychic, either, because he was not Shawn Spencer. Or Ootori Kyoya, the omnipotent Shadow King of Doom and Gloom and the Bathroom. Thank God for that small blessing, too! That Takashi was not one of those mind reading, psychic, psycho people, I mean. Otherwise, Takashi would be able to read my mind, and he'd tune in to the sounds of static or crickets chirping softly, depending on the day of week. The Bangles were right to sing that song! 'Manic Mondays' really irked me, too, and…

Pause.

Huh? Uh, I mean, Takashi would know all about my (_not so secret_) crushes on Remus Lupin and Jacob Black. Shit, take mushrooms! Or was it Shiitake Mushrooms? Damn those drug dealing Japanese for confusing me at important and possibly traumatic moments like this!

Blushing, I frantically waved both hands in the air and guiltily exclaimed, "Oh, I absolutely **hate **werewolves, Takashi-kun!" Followed shortly after by nervous giggles. "Ha, ha, ha…?" Which was a lie! Gasp! Bad, Sammy, bad!

"I thought that werewolves were your supernatural creature of choice," Takashi lightly argued, continuing down the dimly lit path and towards the tour guide at the head of the group. He paused to listen to her explanation of the exhibit. "Which one is your favorite, then?"

"I heart vampires!" I declared with a smile and two thumbs up. My facial expression quickly transformed into a smug smirk at the following thought, and I jokingly added, "Except for Edward Cullen, anyway."

Although Takashi could probably sense my impending vampire joke – and its corresponding punch line of total corniness – he humored me. My boyfriend followed the strict rules of high society and politely inquired, "Why would that be, sweetheart?"

With a grin, I bounced on the balls of both feet, leaned forward, and hissed, "Because Edward Cullen sucks!" I snickered quietly in delight before adding the explanation. "Vampires suck blood, and Edward is a vampire, _so_…" I used both index fingers and mimed having fangs by putting them beside my mouth. "He sucks!"

My boyfriend stared blankly at me. He hesitantly opened his mouth to respond to these silly declarations, and then shut it once again, seemingly thinking better of himself at the moment. Asking strange questions would only get him stranger answers. (Two divided by five equaled tampons, you know?) Instead, Takashi merely shook his head in bemusement and turned back around, his long legs steadily sending him deeper into the dark exhibit, which, according to the signs on the podiums, housed nocturnal creatures. Like Dracula!

_Or Kyoya…_

Gulp.

An unknown entity screeched loudly in the darkness, sending several loud shrieks towards the small pack of tourists that had been squished together in a desperate attempt to fight the desire to run in the other direction. We slowly followed them and headed towards the back of the (very, very, very) dark cave. Takashi, brave soul that he was, did not falter. He merely frowned and blinked owlishly, surprised, at the series of resulting shrieks and whistling chirps. His strong shoulders were set straight, his thin chin pointed firmly upwards, and his expression stern.

Like a wolf, Samurai Takashi was on the prowl! Here him roar! **Growl~!**

I, other the other hand, was a coward. And I tended to walk the (very, very, very) thin line between chicken and hawk, generally leaning towards the former and falling down into the henhouse, to be honest. The other chickens and I liked to hide, calling for help in our native language. Pikachu! I mean, uh, bagawk! Polly wanted a cracker! Feed me!

Another screech whistled into my ears, and I decided to impersonate that cowardly chicken by timidly scooting closer to Takashi and grabbing onto the tail of his button down shirt, which was peeking out from beneath his leather jacket. I grasped the tough material between my fingers, all the while sweating nervously at the fact that the exhibit appeared to be getting darkerand **darker** by the minute. Total Eclipse of the Heart style!

We had finally stopped here, standing at the edge of the shadowed lake in the corner of the cave. That could only mean that there were nocturnal animals out and about. Like a boss, I could also sense them, lurking here and there and freakin' _everywhere!_ Owls, flying squirrels, and badgers, or perhaps hamsters! Kinda hard to tell at the moment, though. All that really mattered then was that the damn creatures were just waiting for the chance to eat our souls! Nom, nom, nom. Tastes like chicken!

Go figure, right?

I sighed wearily, stomping my white boots on the dirty ground in irritation and forcing my eyes into a squint against the frightening onslaught of dark, uh, darkness. It was so goddamn dark in here, dammit! And I really hated being left in the dark, both figuratively and literally. With dark blue eyes, I glared darkly into the dark darkness, and –

Yeah, I _really _needed to purchase one of those nifty thesauruses…

Soft laughter echoed throughout the empty section of the caverns and bounced backwards, before lodging firmly in my ears. I twitched faintly, annoyed, and attempted to stubbornly ignore the red anger marks pulsing steadily across my sweaty forehead. My lips puffed outwards, and I huffed loudly in irritation, instead. Takashi bit back another laugh – my childish antics only appeared to amuse my perfect boyfriend, a superhuman individual that could see in the dark. Takashi could probably see through these cavern walls with his x-ray vision, too, come to think of it. Like Cyclops. Or Superman!

_Dude, _I thought with a small smile of amusement whilst watching him effortlessly dodge another puddle of water in the darkness, _Takashi must have fallen into a wok of radioactive sushi when he was a little kid. _Snicker, snicker, snicker. _His Spidey Senses Are Tingling!_

A moment later, I was ripped from all thoughts of _Marvel Comics_ after bumping into the back of Superman, or the human equivalent of the famous superhero, otherwise known to his fangirls as Morinozuka Takashi. And I snorted at that silly train of thought. Not to mention the fact that I had bruised the skin on my nose, thanks to my clumsiness and the overly muscular back of the Hulk. Superheroes were so awesome!

Speaking of which, I would give anything to be able to see in the dark, like …

"Bats!" I squealed, in both fear and excitement, after sighting the large creatures attached to the ragged ceiling overhead by their viciously clawed feet. My eyes were now about the size of dinner plates, and I was clutching at Takashi's strong hand, too scared to move an inch.

Takashi placed his soft lips against my ear to teasingly murmur, "I thought that you adored bats and vampires, sweetheart." He gently moved his lips sideways, sweetly kissing my cheek and offering his comfort.

After the initial shock had passed, I moved forward to stare at the roost of bats, counting about two hundred at first glance. Which was a lot, you know? Then, I counted two hundred more. And I would swear to God and the Devil that the little beasts were multiplying by the minute, like rabbits! My heart thundered rapidly in my chest at the thought of being stuck inside this cave with all of these bats. Hundreds of thousands of Energizer Bunnies on steroids. With claws, and fangs, and wings! Oh, my!

"Actually, I really do like them! Vampires are awesome. Bats are pretty cool, too," I nervously blurted in response and eyed the nearest animal with exaggerated caution. "Vampire Bats, on the other hand…" And I (over)dramatically shuddered.

"You needn't be afraid of them, sweetheart," Takashi stated amidst soft chuckling and, after noticing the petulant glare that I was sending his way, stifled his laughter behind the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"I'm not scared!" I softly protested through clenched teeth, so as not to disturb the _sweet_ and _innocent_ angels, all of whom were planning my untimely demise via small bite marks and permanent blood loss. Fucking phlebotomists!

"Ah…" My boyfriend smiled crookedly at the skeptical glow in my eyes, and he placed his hand atop my head, affectionately ruffling the blonde hair between his slender fingers and pinching the split ends in passing. "I understand, sweetheart."

And Takashi did. Although I had been strange, cynical, and secretive from the moment that he and I met, Takashi really did understand and accept me. He even seemed to love me, too. My boyfriend was a real sweetheart, going out of his way to smile, offer comfort, and protect me, even from myself. Only God knew how much I truly appreciated his silent albeit powerful presence. His attempts at distraction were gentle and treasured, given the bouts of depression that came and went with the sad thoughts of the family that I had lost forever. Daddy, Mommy, and Sarah. Gone…

I still had Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takashi, though. And I would always have them. The idiots that called themselves the members of the Ouran High School Host Club might be considered part of that dysfunctional family, too. Not like Tamaki would let his friends escape, anyway! Come to think of it, I was actually pretty surprised that Takashi and I had managed to progress this far into the first date without any of those morons jumping around and ruining the fun.

"Fancy meeting you all here!"

_Shit…_

* * *

***Author's Note***

I **apologize** for the wait, my friends, but life decided to punch me in the gut in the worst possible way. My cousin died at the beginning of August, shocking the foundation of the entire family, since she was such a sweetheart and all. She was a great person, with a great sense of humor and one of those smiles that brightened the world around her. And I miss her. :(

Anyway, I have not really wanted to write lately. My only **goal** was to survive school, work, and the funeral without deciding to crawl under the nearest rock and start sobbing. Yeah. Not the best motivation for writing this story, seeing as it is full of humor and funny references.

Here is the** new chapter,** though, and please look forward to the **next one,** which will **include the animals, several surprises, and a confession!** ;)

**P.S.** I will try to answer your reviews as soon as possible. And I would love to have **between 390 and 400 reviews** soon. (Pretty please, with rainbow sprinkles on top?) **If you review,** please tell me **who** the last **person** speaking in the chapter **might be!** _Hint: Sammy really does **not **want to see 'em! _


	34. Chapter 34 He Loves Me (Not)

~Chapter Thirty-Four~

He Loves Me (Not)

_Anyone who can touch you, __  
__Can hurt you, or heal you.__  
__Anyone who can reach you,__  
__Can love you or leave you. _

_My skin is like a map __  
__Of where my heart has been,__  
__And I can't hide the marks.__  
__It's not a negative thing, __  
__So I let down my guard._

_I'm learning to fall. _

~_I Bruise Easily,_ by Natasha Bedingfield

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Although I had been strange, cynical, and secretive from the moment that he and I met, Takashi really did understand and accept me. He even seemed to love me, too. My boyfriend was a real sweetheart, going out of his way to smile, offer comfort, and protect me, even from myself. Only God knew how much I truly appreciated his silent albeit powerful presence. His attempts at distraction were gentle and treasured, given the bouts of depression that came and went with the sad thoughts of the family that I had lost forever. Daddy, Mommy, and Sarah. Gone…**

**I still had Hikaru, Kaoru, and Takashi, though. And I would always have them. The idiots that called themselves the members of the Ouran High School Host Club might be considered part of that dysfunctional family, too. Not like Tamaki would let his friends escape, anyway! Come to think of it, I was actually pretty surprised that Takashi and I had managed to progress this far into the first date without any of those morons jumping around and ruining the fun.**

**"Fancy meeting you all here!"**

**_Shit…_**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Amethyst eyes, dusted with the faintest hint of blue flecks within the irises, glittered brightly in the afternoon sunlight. The Angel standing before us smiled lightly, surprised, before fluttering his blonde eyelashes at me. His soft hair was a vivid blonde, too, and seemed to be created from rays of golden sunshine. The shiny locks of hair, seemingly wavy and soft to the touch, fluttered gently in the breeze that had appeared out of fucking nowhere, like magic. _**Avada Kedavra!**_

Needless to say, I stayed rooted to the spot and simply eyed this newcomer with the utmost caution. It was a possibility that the blonde male might suddenly implode and/or spontaneously combust, given the proper incentive. He might also be run over should the herds of elephant and gazelle decided to break free of their demeaning cages – er, nice and comfortable habitats – and stampede through Ueno Zoo. Life was _strange_ that way, you know? Totally unpredictable.

"Hello!" The Angel blinked twice in apparent confusion, unsure why I had not moved closer to him upon recognition. He lifted his left hand and waved the well manicured fingernails in my direction, calling out for me to step closer, _closer,_ **cLOseR** to him. "Oh, Sammy-chan…!"

_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you…_

"Fear not, Big Sister!" The Angel of Mercy screeched, all the while capitalizing words that would not normally have been capitalized in common speech; Damn Drama Queen. He opened his mouth, which was _definitely_ big enough for Honey Combs, and wailed, "I will Protect your Virtue from the Silent Giant!"

…_The World's Biggest __**Dummkopf**__, Suoh Tamaki._

Takashi stared blankly at the moronic underclassmen, his right eyebrow twitching faintly in what I assumed to be either intense irritation, or disbelief – two of the emotions commonly associated with Tamaki the Terror. We both sweatdropped lightly and gaped at the idiotic blonde male that was running towards us – in…slow…motion. He slowly ran across the cemented sidewalk with his arms open wide and this stupid collection of brotherly hearts drifting around his head like little stars. Annoyed, I squinted at him and fisted both hands in my sundress, an attempt at stifling the twitching in my arms. _Mein Gott_, I wanted to beat the $# % outta him!

He smiled at me, though, seemingly unaware of the fact that I was planning on removing _every single one_ of his teeth and feeding them to him, **one at a one.** I smirked at the morbid thought, and (innocent, oblivious, naïve) Tamaki, thinking that I had smiled back at him, let his brighten with happiness. I glared at his mouthful of shiny white teeth that I really, really, _really_ wanted to knock out with a small sledgehammer. However, I merely snorted (yes, with ladylike grace) and settled for glowering at him, wishing for his early demise. Was that too much to ask for? Fuck, no! The French Fry had dared to interrupt us on our date, and that was a crime punishable only by _**DEATH.**_

Speaking of French Fries, I could really use one of those tiny packets of fast food ketchup right about now. About six or seven of 'em. I love me some good ol' condiments, you know? Gotta practice safe lunch and all that jizz. Uh, I mean jazz! Innocent smile. Snort.

At the (…incredibly ladylike) sound, Takashi slowly turned to face me, and I watched the expression on his face with something akin to amusement. My boyfriend had this long suffering look plastered to his noble face, which was pretty weird to see since it was copyrighted to Haruhi the Harassed. Miss Fujioka had practically invented that look, right after her famous _I-Know-You-Are-Up-To-Something-You-Idiot-And-I-Will-Devour-Your-First-Born-Child-For-Even-Thinking-About-Involving-Me-Look. _

Maybe it would be better if I called her Haruhi the Hannibal Lecter in Training, instead…? No idea if that is actually legal here, though. So I will put it to a vote! Let the poll commence. Me, Myself, and I: Three. People Without Schizophrenia and/or Multiple Personality Disorders: Fifty Seven. Huh. We lost.

_Okay, then,_ I thought, mentally smacking my right fist into the palm of the left one in a smart and determinedly businesslike manner. _Haruhi the Harassed, she shall remain! _Stupid smile. _Yoda speak, I like. _Smirk. _Anakin Skywalker, too, come to think of it… _

Hey! Who just laughed? Not cool, dude and dudettes, not cool at all! Because I know exactly what you are all thinking, thanks to my awesome powers of Legilimency. And I agree. Really, I should stop it with all of the annoyingly alliterated nicknames and stick to calling people by their birth given names, instead. It would be less confusing, more respectful, etcetera, etcetera. But, honestly, where was the fun in that? Nowhere! That's where! So there!

Did that make sense? (Please insert blunt denial here). No? Well, your face doesn't make sense, so there! (Please insert rude albeit humorous comeback here). Oh, yeah? Your mom! (Please insert witty "Yo Mama" joke here). Your…uh…face…

…er, what was I doing again?

"Sweetheart," Takashi whispered urgently, tapping my wrist with his fingers, "I hate to interrupt the inner ranting amongst your pretend personalities, but Suoh-san is about to –"

At that moment – and without warning, in my opinion – I was promptly tackled and lifted into the air like a Raggedy Ann Doll. My flowing white dress shot upwards with the force of being plucked from the ground like a pretty daisy. The Whole Entire Freaking World could glimpse the cotton boy shorts that I'd chosen to wear underneath my outfit today – white ones, with sparkles and ridiculously frilly lace. Everyone stared at them, too, judging by their loud laughter. Same goes for my now sputtering, gaping, and blushing boyfriend, Takashi.

Embarrassed, I squealed desperately at the horrid blonde male to _**put**__ me the __**fuck **__down, you perverted __**asshole! **_He complied without complaint or comment, softly stuttering out an apology instead. And I immediately jerked the white cloth back down, tugging the material towards my shaking knees, where it had originally rested before Hurricane Tamaki hit. My blue eyes shot beams of hatred into the eyes of Suoh the Stupid, and he promptly withered into blonde nothingness, leaving only a smear of stupid to melt into the cracked sidewalk.

For good measure, I also chucked the remains of the soggy pretzel, which had miraculously remained in my palm until this moment, at his head. The cold bread glued itself to his blonde hair, sticking there via the almighty power of fatty brown grease. With a squawk of excitement, Dale, the peacock incarnation of Hoshakuji Renge, darted through the crowd, leaping towards him. He skidded to a stop and happily attacked the fallen Host King, pecking, tapping, and picking at the pretzel. And Tamaki's head. ROFLMAO.

_Yeah, bitches!_ Feeling smug and incredibly satisfied with myself, I gave myself several pats on the back for that accomplishment. _That backstabbing, blackmailing, and scheming __**Schatten König**__ has nothin' on me, yo! 'Cuz I is da Bomb-omb! Kaboom!_

With a smile of epic proportions, I whirled around and bolted towards the nearest animal habitat: The Snake Pit. I was vaguely aware of the fact that Takashi only had to leisurely walk behind me in order to keep the pace with my superbly short legs, and thus I did not curse my genetics for _blessing _me with such awesome genes. My attention had shifted to the glass windows instead, behind which rested dozens and dozens and dozens of snakes. I grinned happily at several of them, especially the rare and other special breeds, but my eyes continued searching for the resident python and…_Bingo was his Name-O!_

"Hi!" I pressed myself into the glass, keeping my nose shoved against the window, and happily waved at the snake, who gave me a very strange look, kinda like he thought I was crazy. Pot, meet kettle!

Of course, Takashi, who was used to this kind of nonsense at this point in our relationship, merely followed to stare at the large python. His gray eyes were wide with awe, and I could tell that he was enjoying the chance to be so close to the green and brown snake. I titled my chin to the side, smiling at him. Scales and fangs apparently interested boys throughout the world, not just my eccentric childhood friend, Caleb. My animal loving boyfriend might have a strangely girlish obsession with cute and cuddly critters, but he also had a soft spot for reptiles, as well.

"This is so cool," Takashi mumbled, squatting down to stare straight into the yellow eyes of the dangerous snake.

He lifted his right hand and placed it atop the glass window, following the lazy movements of the earth toned snake with his slender fingers. The python hissed at him and, inch by inch, slithered closer. Takashi traced the outline of the snake with his fingers, seeming to measure its length by doing so, stopping only when the snake hissed _again._ Kinda mean, in my opinion. Not nice to hiss at the hand that taps at your glass window. Or was it not nice to bite the hand that feeds you? Meh!

That said, I decided to take my chances with the dangerous snake, who was still behind glass, and announced, "My name is Sammy, and I have decided that **you** will be the guinea pig – er, guinea, uh, snake?"

Big, glowing yellow eyes stared into my own, and he cocked his head to the side, as if questing the intelligence of this (please insert: totally _awesome_ and _brilliant_) life form. "…?" My inner snake translated this as a solid **WTF?**

I squinted curiously at him for a moment, shrugged tiny shoulders, and then brightly chirped, "Whatever!" Pointing at my new minion, I stubbornly declared, "You're my (un)willing test subject in this experiment, Patrick!"

Patrick the Python, looking somewhat amused, bobbed closer still with the aid of his gigantic tail. He lifted his head and obediently uttered, "…hiss…?" Which I took to mean, "Yes, Dark Lord Voldesammy, how might I serve your every wish and evil desire?"

_Well, I'd like a cheeseburger, no onions, and fries, and coke to drink… _I paused midsentence, realizing that my stomach seemed to have usurped my mind yet again. Not to mention that Patrick did not work at Wendy's. He was a safety hazard, you see, and kind of unhygienic to boot. Eating innocent cooks and leaving their skeletal remains on the kitchen floor was a really big negative in the fast food industry, apparently.

_Bad Patrick. We only eat stupid people like Wormtail! And Tamaki…_

"You see…" I warily glanced over my shoulder, checking for Death Eaters and other nosy spies, before secretly whispering, "I have decided to test myself for the awesome ability to speak fluent Parseltongue!"

The snake nodded sagely as though taking note of this comment, his head bobbing up and down in a strangely human fashion. His tongue slithered through his lips – if snakes had lips, anyway – and responded, "…hiss!"

Taking this as my cue to being testing myself, I hissed several strings of clearly understandable words (and not gibberish) at Test Subject #1. "Can you understand me, my minion?" I asked, fingers crossed for good luck.

A brief yet tense moment passed, during which time we stared at one another warily, sizing each other up, weighing pros against cons, and debating whether or not frozen yoghurt was really ice cream in disguise. Then…Patrick burped. He commenced vomiting bits and pieces of gristle, bone, and translucent bile all over me – or rather, the section of glass directly by my eyes. The yellow concoction slowly slipped down the shiny window, dropping to the ground with a nice, wet _**splat!**_

My mouth dropped to the cement floor, and I sputtered in indignation, appalled at this very rude behavior on the part of Patrick the Python. Dammit! This was such an **Epic Fail!** Patrick was _supposed_ to respond to my summons and assist in my plans for world domination! He was clearly _supposed_ to be the Nagini to my Lord Voldemort! He was _not _supposed to regurgitate the remains of the week old rat that had not properly digested in his stomach! I didn't really like Scabbers much either, but _come on!_ Blech!

"Cheeky little shit!" I cursed loudly, narrowing my eyes and glaring down at the insubordinate snake. "I'm gonna give you to Hika-chan and Ru-chan for Christmas, and the two of them will make snakeskin boots outta your ass!" Childishly, I stuck my tongue out at him, mimicking his hissing motions. "Probably your tail, too! Ha!"

Come to think of it, Patrick kinda reminded me of the Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The two of them were always downright mischievous and rude, too! Seriously, Hika-chan and Ru-chan would make freaking _awesome_ Slytherins. Long Live Salazar! All Hail the Basilisk. Better watch out for the snake, Muggleborns. Wait, wait, wait. **I** was a miserable Muggleborn!

_Verdammt…_

"Well, I believe it best for us to move on," Takashi hastily interjected, placing his hands on my waist and gently steering us to through the Snake Pit and towards the next exhibit, not to mention away from the angry zookeeper with the bucket of dead rats. He didn't like his _precious_ snake being violently cursed at, it seemed…

Next, Takashi and I found ourselves in a warm, forested exhibit. The lights were soft and the habitat was separated into different sections by wooden walls created to blend into the real trees spread throughout the area. Several small creatures with red hair and white masks darted in and out of the trees like bandits – or raccoon wannabes. Each one seemed to swing effortlessly, clinging to branches with the help of their bushy tails. The sign at the front of the exhibit declared the adorable creatures to be RED PANDAS.

Takashi laughed softly as one panda in particular walked to the glass window and strutted his stuff. The small creature decided to stand with two paws and began chattering at us with little tweets, chirps, and whistles, all of which were **sickeningly** _cute_ and _endearing._ He balanced on small feet, teetering back and forth in time to the sounds of his little monologues. Shakespeare was right full of good stories, with all the bad romance and tragedy and other _really_ depressing genres. Probably some poetic shit lost in the translation, too.

Yes, I named him **Shakespeare**…

What of it?

My boyfriend snorted lightly while watching the critter dance about and shove his furry little face full of food, the mix of berries and bamboo staining his white mask purple. Takashi chuckled, his gray eyes glittering with mirth, and he said, "This little guy acts just like Mitsukuni."

I burst into this strange mixture of snorts and giggles, falling victim to the imagery of Mitsukuni dancing around in the Third Music Room and happily eating bamboo. Because I had to admit that the two of them really **did **look like each other, what with the cute personas and the near incessant need to eat their own weight in tasty food. Mitsukuni was a ninja, though, and not a thieving bandit. Although the small senior might steal food, considering all that he consumed…

I mean, seriously! With _his_ eating habits, tiny Mitsukuni should be obese at this point in his life; however, his lithe form weighed in at exactly one hundred and five pounds. Damn blonde ninja apparently had this superhero ability to constantly eat cake and not gain a single pound. Lucky bastard! Made me green with envy, it did! See? Look and sound just like Yoda, I do! **Gasp!**

Yeah, I kinda wanted a piece of strawberry cake after that little spiel, too. I began licking my chops and drooling over an imaginary slice of cake – complete with strawberries, and whipped cream, and little pink sprinkles – that rested in my palms. My teeth were just about to sink into one of the strawberries, which were really the fingers on my right hand, when Takashi caught my attention with his ridiculous impression of the fanboys back at Ouran High School.

My boyfriend continued to coo over adorable Shakespeare, the latter of whom sneezed cutely at the tall teenager. Takashi stepped closer to the glass window, now standing next Shakespeare and, consequentially, right next to his favorite tree. The Red Panda blinked slowly, as if just now realizing this to be the case, and then growled in a somewhat (not really) threatening manner, his little chest puffing up in an obviously territorial movement. He chattered at a million miles per minute, annoyed, and angrily pointed his paws at Takashi. The older male merely smirked at him, lips twitching in amusement.

Smiling wryly, I sweatdropped at this scene – one that was pretty damn strange, even with my standards – and bluntly muttered, "I really gotta agree with you, sweetie: Shakespeare is definitely just like Mitsukuni."

And I immediately facepalmed at that statement, too – it sounded much too weird to **not** inflict masochistic pain upon myself. After all, Mitsukuni was not born several centuries ago, and he did not write _Romeo and Juliet. _If the blonde ninja _had_ written the famous classic, however, it would certainly explain quite a bit, given that the lovers died two very young and _**horrible**_ deaths. That thought, of course, scared me to within an inch of death myself.

You see, Mitsukuni had developed this (_please pick one of the following: sick, strange, or demented_) obsession with deviously shoving Takashi and I together at school. We had only kissed, and that peck on the lips had been initiated by yours truly, but Takashi and I were still incredibly affectionate towards one another – always walking together, hugging, holding hands. Even so, scheming Mitsukuni did his absolute best to speed along the progress of the romantic relationship between us. He actually had the nerve to ask if his cousin and I had slept together yet! Mitsukuni, I mean. Because Shakespeare was _sehr, sehr tot!_ Dead as a doornail! Six feet under!

Elvis, on the other hand…

Anyway! I promptly responded with the ever eloquent words – "**Fuck** to the **No**!" And I had glared at him rather sourly for good measure, seeing as it would be utterly impossible for me to kick his ninja ass. Mitsukuni was actually kinda disappointed with the vehemence of the response. He left the Third Music Room almost immediately after that, muttering some nonsense about not having any nieces and nephews. Weird kid, that one…

A few moments later, Takashi waved goodbye to his little panda friend, blissfully ignoring his chirps of outright annoyance. He silently followed the other tourists to the exit, pausing briefly to hold the door for me and several other girls. The young girls – middle school students on a field trip, judging by their sailor uniforms – all shuffled by and giggled happily at this gesture. One of them bent down to face her shorter friend, whispering to her about the manners of the handsome boy holding the door for them like a, well, gentleman! Takashi, forever the Host, bowed to the group of girls and greeted them softly, wishing them a good afternoon.

Inwardly, I squealed like a stupid fangirl and gushed: _My boyfriend is channeling his inner Mr. Darcy! _Cue wistful sigh and fanning of the face here. _And love, I would absolutely be the Elizabeth to your Fitzwilliam!_

Oddly enough, I was not jealous of his attention to the other girls in the least, and I only moved to fall into step with my sweet boyfriend – after having my inner meltdown, anyway. He smiled shyly down at me, obviously embarrassed that the young girls had openly whispered such nice compliments about his behavior, and ducked his head, glancing in the opposite direction. So I deliberately bumped against his side to catch his attention, poked him in the ribs, and laughed outright at his bashful response. We drifted to a slow stop, and when Takashi turned to me in question, I wrapped both arms around his waist, tugging him into a gentle hug.

"You are so sweet, Takashi-kun," I whispered into his shirt, burying my nose in the section just below his ribcage and breathing his manly scent in – sweat, animals, trees, and the spice of his cologne. He smelled like home.

A bright blush darkened his olive colored cheeks, and Takashi swiftly turned his head to the side, feigning interest in another exhibit. My boyfriend cleared his throat, almost rudely, but returned the hug, nonetheless. His left hand subconsciously tangled itself in the hair at my neck and the other situated gently at my waist, squeezing the material of the white dress with long fingers. His lips hovered above mine. Slowly, I leaned closer and closer still to my sweet boyfriend, wanting to him to kiss me.

Our lips brushed lightly. "Takashi-kun, I love you…" I breathed into his mouth, the words slipping over my parted lips without thought, almost like it was second nature for me to express my romantic feelings to him.

Takashi jerked backwards in surprise and disbelief, his hands ripping themselves from their perch at my waist, and opened his mouth to speak. His voice caught in his throat, though, and the lanky male shut it again, apparently thinking better of himself. My face scrunched upwards in confusion, concealing the hurt that I could feel brimming in my chest and threatening to erupt with the force of Mount Doom. My boyfriend offered his famously sheepish smile, which also appeared hesitant, and leaned forward to pat me on the shoulder. He coughed quietly into his large fist and turned around, walking steadily towards entrance to the next animal exhibit.

I could only stare after him, blue eyes watering with unshed tears, nose running, and heartbeat slowing to what I could only hope was a stop.

_Love bites…_

* * *

***Author's Note***

Shadowsammy: ^_^ Okay, I would like to -

Twins: *Crosses Arms Over Chests* We don't want to hear it, you ignorant, lazy commoner!

Shadowsammy: HEY! +_+ Take that back! I am an ignorant, lazy, and _busy_ commoner _in college_, thank you very much!

Twins: That doesn't give you the right to pick on our _Onee_-chan! Just look at her! *Points to Corner* You made Sammy-chan cry!

Sammy: *Sniffle* Why did he not say it back? Am I not good enough? *Wails* WHAT THE FUCK, TAKASHI-KUN?!

Shadowsammy: ...er, my bad? ^^;

Sammy: *Sniffle, Sniffle, Whimper*

Shadowsammy: Right...

**Please review, peeps!** I would love to have about **400 reviews,** just so we can jump another hurdle for reviews! :) I will definitely try to answer any and all reviews, both new and old, by **this weekend.** Maybe add another chapter, too, since it is halfway done already. Sorry for the lack of updates and communication! Getting a college degree _and_ working at the same time really kills the brain cells. ^^;

P.S. I hope everybody liked the "Animal Hosts" and the references! Two more animals and four more "Animal Hosts" to come!

Goodnight!

Zzzzz...


	35. Chapter 35 Happily Ever After

~Chapter Thirty Five~

Happily Ever After

_Closed off from love, __  
__I didn't need the pain. __  
__Once or twice was enough,__  
__And it was all in vain.__  
__Time starts to pass.__  
__Before you know it, __  
__You're frozen._

_But something happened __  
__For the very first time with you.__  
__My heart melts into the ground; __  
__Found something true._

_I'm in love with you. _

~_Bleeding Love,_ by Leona Lewis

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Our lips brushed lightly. "Takashi-kun, I love you…" I breathed into his mouth, the words slipping over my parted lips without thought, almost like it was second nature for me to express my romantic feelings to him.**

**Takashi jerked backwards in surprise and disbelief, his hands ripping themselves from their perch at my waist, and opened his mouth to speak. His voice caught in his throat, though, and the lanky male shut it again, apparently thinking better of himself. My face scrunched upwards in confusion, concealing the hurt that I could feel brimming in my chest and threatening to erupt with the force of Mount Doom. My boyfriend offered his famously sheepish smile, which also appeared hesitant, and leaned forward to pat me on the shoulder. He coughed quietly into his large fist and turned around, walking steadily towards entrance to the next animal exhibit.**

**I could only stare after him, blue eyes watering with unshed tears, nose running, and heartbeat slowing to what I could only hope was a stop.**

**_Love bites…_**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Love and hatred, understanding and confusion, exhilaration and fear; I had experienced all of these emotions, and dozens more, since the loss of that stolen childhood, almost eight years ago. Like Hotshot and Bumblebee I was not robotic, by any means! I had feelings, fears, dreams, and wishes. And I wanted to **breathe** again, to feel, to laugh, and to love, just like I did when I was a small girl. The only difference between now and then was my newfound desire to keep almost everything – emotions, secrets from my past, whatever – hidden, placed tightly under lock and key.

_Like the Secret Garden… _

Of course, I was never one to wear my emotions on my sleeve. My feelings, though vibrant and incredibly complex, were often hard to find when hidden beneath all the jokes and pranks that I pulled. Very few people realized that I always pranked the people that I loved: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Caleb were my prime targets. My brothers and childhood friend. No duh, right?

Yet I had resolved to start being more open and honest with the others, namely Takashi, about these emotions that I desperately tried to hide. Like I was casting spells and magically forcing the Boggart back into its "Cupboard Under the Stairs" with a determined shout of _Ridikkulus!_

I really **was** ridiculous, after all, what with this stupid desire to hug my sweet boyfriend, tug at his hands for attention, kiss him like I** loved** him or something, and then meanly shove him away again. It was mean, petty, and selfish, if his startled and confused expressions were anything to judge by. And I just wanted to run away, so incredibly far away, and bury my damn head in the sand, Gangnam Style. I mean, uh, Ostrich Style! After all, I was _not _Psy, and thank God for that, too!

Because I really liked being Samantha May Steel, the smart, (kinda, sort of, probably not) funny, and generally shy girl, and I would not want to be anyone else. On a good day, I was even sorta cute, with sky blue eyes and that silly smile plastered to my pink lips like Chap Stick. I had the smallest spattering of freckles on my nose, a scar on my cheek, below my eye, and several dark blackheads on my chin. My mane of blonde hair was often wild and untamed, too, with knots, tangles, and split ends. I was not perfect, but I would always be **me.**

"'I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,'" I whispered the English lyrics, humming and burping the notes, respectively. "'I was, yeah, born this way~!"

It was deathly silent for a moment, and thus I casually burped into the silence of the room to disrupt said silence with my personalized rendition of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." To my right, I could hear Takashi stifle his chuckles with yet another strangled cough. I blandly smiled and, to the amusement of the other tourists, bowed to the general public. My accomplishments were simply legendary, after all, kinda like Beethoven and Chopin. Back in the States, I was even renowned for burping the alphabet in the middle of Calculus and singing Chris Brown songs amidst hiccups, much to the chagrin of the librarian.

Yeah, I was **not **perfect. Definitely not perfect. Never had been, never would be…

Still, I secretly relished the fact that I would always be different from the norm, especially while attending the prestigious Ouran High School. I hated to admit to it, however, and I attempted to murder this secret wish with a pair of splintered chopsticks. (Treason!) Deep down, I wanted to feel special, like a princess. And Morinozuka Takashi made little ol' me, well, feel special. I could always count on my sweet boyfriend to keep me safe and happy. Our relationship was easy and sweet, filled with jokes, hugs, and laughter. Like Mario and Princess Peach.

With that said, I did not want to be the "Damsel In Distress" anymore. Not like Pretty Princess Peach. And I did not want to be the hero, either – or in this case, the badass heroine. I wanted both of us on equal terms. We could be like Mario and Luigi, instead – minus the incest, anyway! 'Cuz Takashi was a superhero, and I was** totally **clumsy enough to be Luigi.

_Guess that made Renge the Bumbling Bowers, eh?_

So I willed myself to breathe without hyperventilating and plastered that smile on my pink lips, the one my sweet brothers referred to as my maniacal smirk. If I remembered correctly, Hikaru had kindly stated, and I quote, "That I looked like that weird clown, the Poker." I had, of course, sweatdropped and corrected him with a whine. (_The Joker, Hika-chan! I look like the __**Joker!**_)All the while stomping my small feet, crossing my arms in a pout, and having a stereotypical fangirl fit. Yeah, I was so sweet when I was younger…not!I wanted to be mature this time around, though, because the situation called for decorum and all that! And, and, and I was _**hyperventilating**_ here!

_Breathe, Sammy! _I thought, mentally slapping myself in reprimand and instructing myself to get my shit together – _now, _and _not later._

After taking another deep breath and hiding my sweaty, shaking hands in the brown leather jacket that I had borrowed from Takashi, I steeled myself enough to "get my rear in gear," as Caleb always said. Quietly, I stepped towards the sign at the beginning of the newest exhibit, which I noticed had been named the Lion Den by the management of Ueno Zoo. I smiled at the thought of getting to see giant cats, all of which I loved to read about, then walked quietly down the brightly colored hallway, taking note that the zookeepers probably wanted the lions to feel at home in the manmade sunlight. My attention, as always, flickered to several different places at once, including the animals themselves, before I _finally_ caught sight of Takashi.

Cautiously, I darted forward in an attempt to catch up and, in spite of being extra careful not to break my own neck, I still managed to trip on what appeared to be very sneaky air. My silent boyfriend decided to grant me mercy and curled his hand into the collar of the leather jacket, tugging me into an upright position. Okay, then! He might not wanna return my romantic feelings, but Takashi didn't want me just falling into one of the manmade dens and getting devoured by a giant, hungry lion, either!

_Aw, Takashi!_ I silently cooed to myself, clasping my palms together and bouncing around with barely concealed glee. _How sweet! _

Please insert blushing smiley face here…

= ^ u ^ =

Warm hands had slipped under my arms and lifted them into the air, simultaneously pulling me up with little effort. After releasing them, Takashi coughed lightly again, almost in amusement, and I blinked curiously at the suppressed sound of laughter. He was apparently attempting to act like the cool and silent samurai yet again, which meant that I had regressed back to that first day we met, when I had such damn trouble reading his mysterious moods and actions. Fuck! Takashi was channeling "Mister Strong and Silent!"

That, however, was _not _going to work this time around. I ignored the standoffish aura, even as it threatened to **consume me** and **tear me apart,** bit by bit. Instead, I stubbornly reached forward to intertwine his fingers with mine, making certain that I'd stolen both of his hands and placed them under lock and key, just like Takashi had with my seemingly broken heart. I hesitantly peeked at him under my eyelashes then, examining each cautious movement, confused. My boyfriend was currently stumbling around the exhibit like he was, well, _drunk!_

Yeah, Takashi had, to my surprise and amusement, tripped through the room and practically fallen over a cement bench that rested in the middle of the large enclosure just seconds after I had. He'd also bumped into the white sign (which gave statistics of tigers and lions) by accident, his long legs jerking in response to the sudden, unexpected impact. I could only think of him as a marionette of sorts, freed recently from his strings and uncertain how to walk around without his master. Like Pinocchio or some shit…

"Tomorrow, I think that we should spend time apart, perhaps until school starts again next week," Takashi muttered to himself, almost desperately. He blindly staggered into a nearby wall, which I was surprised to find had been made of marble (_ouch, anyone?_), and Takashi grunted softly in surprise rather than pain. "…ow…?"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed loudly, surprised with his sudden lack of equilibrium and the desperation with which he wanted to separate us. My small hands reached for him almost automatically, though, and I dragged him back into a proper standing position. "Easy there, Takashi-kun!"

_Nobles like Takashi have to be stand tall and proud!_ I thought to myself, almost grumpily, and I mentally nodded at the next comparison, courtesy of the imaginary voices in my mind, with surprising agreement. _Not slouched, like Sammy the Space Cadet, right?_

His gray eyes were wide, almost like I had startled him, and I could tell that Takashi wanted to jerk his arms away. My boyfriend hurriedly cleared his throat and, after gently removing my grip from the sleeve of his shirt, looked right over me and said, "I need to sit down…"

That last bit had been a statement, though I could hear the distinct questioning tone in which his words had been spoken. Before I could speak up and protest his sudden suspicious need to rest, Takashi and I had been separated by a small bench, two trash bins, _and_ about fifteen feet worth of empty space. Takashi immediately parked his (nicely shaped) butt upon said bench, his soft gray eyes closing in an attempt to further separate us. His right leg bounced nervously and bumped into a nearby trash bin; it promptly tipped to the right, falling over with a small explosion of noise that made him jump about two feet into the air.

Wow! I could only stare at him, dumbfounded, because Takashi was not normally _this _clumsy, instead standing tall and walking with the grace inherited from his noble bloodline. Every little sound appeared to make him jump as well – if the trash bin was any indication, anyway. Made me want to laugh and start crying at the same damn time!

Finally, I knocked myself back to Earth with a small shake of the head and wandered towards his immobile form, sitting down right next to the silent giant, much to his chagrin. His wary, almost frosty expression was not missed, and I sighed at the thought of having him give me the cold shoulder. Like Frosty the Snowman and Jack Frost combined! So, uh, Frostman? Maybe Frosted (Snow)Flakes! They're Grrrrreat! Grin.

_I love cereal! _My smile slipped briefly as my silent boyfriend glared at me, almost like Takashi could read the (please insert: incredibly stupid, childish, immature) thoughts swirling around in my mind. _He __**is **__acting pretty strange, though…_

Wondering if Takashi might be sick, I sighed gently in worry, and then asked, "I just wanted to know, are you, uh, feeling okay, sweetie?" And I insistently pulled his lanky form down to my reach, tenderly placing my wrist against his forehead, checking for fever.

Apparently caught off guard by the sweet gesture – and probably the question, too – Takashi glanced at me, surprised. His stormy gray eyes connected with mine, and then, my sweet boyfriend blurted, "You would make a really good mother!"

Without missing a single beat, I sincerely responded, "And I think that you would make a _great _father, Takashi-kun." And I could not help but imagine us in the future, sitting here with a small child between us, swinging her feet back and forth as we spent the day at the zoo.

Blonde hair, gray eyes, and that sweet laugh…

_Like Sarah._

My lips gently dropped into a small, sweet smile. Takashi blushed – at the caring gesture, the soft smile, **and **the compliment, if the nervous smile that I got in return was any indication. I reached forward to pull him into another hug, seeing this conversation, and his reaction, as a good sign. To my surprise, however, Takashi immediately jerked backwards, as though I'd burned him with a cattle prod. _Moo…!_

Coughing to himself, Takashi teasingly ruffled my hair and, in response to the earlier question, mumbled, "Yes, I am perfectly fine, but thanks for asking, Sammy-chan." He really did not want to talk about this – or **us,** it seemed.

…was there even an "us" anymore?

I could only stand there, confused and alone, as my normally honest boyfriend jumped to his feet and darted through the room towards another elaborately carved bench by the exit. With a small sniffle, I made my way to an exhibit at the opposite end of the large enclosure, my eyes on a pair of golden lions. Takashi, on the other hand, appeared to be watching the tigers in their cage, yet I could tell that he continued to keep an eye out for me. Gray eyes would dart to me every once in a while but would not meet my eye, in spite of the fact that I pointedly stared at him during those moments, with hurt practically burning like magma in my gaze.

_This must be how Max felt when Fang left the Flock,_ I thought, feeling utterly miserable and sad that Takashi would not tell me what I had done to bother him so much.

With a sigh, I glanced from Takashi, who was sitting stiffly in the corner, and to the animals in the exhibit at my side. Six lionesses and two young male lions lounged lazily within the confines of the large, metal fence, their mouths open in small pants. Shiny golden eyes were watching me with barely concealed interest – or rather, **hunger.** The nearest lion, with his mane of silky black fur, looked like Scar, from _The Lion King._ His worthless hyena cronies were probably lurking behind this exhibit, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, too! Poor Zazu was gonna get it this time around.

I silently watched the progress of yet another lion, this one a small female, while she slowly devoured – uh, finished her dinner. Grimly, I saluted the skeletal remains of the dead pheasant and quietly muttered, "Fare thee well, Zazu." Drum roll! Cue the bagpipes.

Nala commenced licking, bathing, and cleaning her soiled paws. The youngest male, a smaller lion with honey gold fur, watched her through hooded eyelids, his hazel stare bright with interest. He jumped to his feet and stretched languidly, from the tip of his tail to his shiny claws. Simba yawned, his mouth opening wide to display two rows of sharp teeth, and then paced around the gated edges of the manmade habitat in a very cheerful and extravagant fashion. Like the Host King, ol' Simba here strutted around like **he** owned the place.

Simba paused briefly alongside the tawny lioness, the latter of whom remained seated, cleaning her paws and ignoring the male lion completely. Ears flat in dismay, Simba darted to the corner and dropped to his haunches, his shoulders hunched against the curious gazes of the other lions. Mysterious mushrooms began to glue themselves to the walls of the exhibit and the other lions sweatdropped. Simba peeked at the female from over his shoulder, hoping to catch her staring back at him, apparently. But Nala was too busy staring at the sign of feline statistics that had been posted just outside her den. Simba wailed in agony, in a manner reminiscent of…

_Tamaki! _I sweatdropped, blue eyes narrowed, and red twitch mark pulsing in my jaw. _That lion reminds me of Tamaki, and the lioness is almost like the feline version of dear ol' Haruhi-chan…_

Thinking of her, my only true friend in the entire country, depressed me. Sure, Kiki and Kotoko were nice enough, but neither one seemed to know me well. Not like oblivious and blunt Haruhi. And Caleb was miles and miles away – across the ocean, even! My brothers, though sweet, were much too concerned with each other sometimes to be bothered with the feelings of other people. I loved them dearly, but I could only stomach small amounts of pornographic interactions between the Twins. Hikaru and Kaoru were my younger, supposedly virginal brothers!

_Mein Gott!_ My eyes watered suspiciously, and I swiped both hands across my eyes, attempting to clear the traitorous tears from my weary gaze. Thinking about all of this just made me want to talk to Takashi all the more.

And I eventually gave in to temptation, too, moving over to sit beside him on the bench and ignoring the stiffening of his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and tense back. I did not look at Takashi at all, choosing instead to smooth the wrinkles in my dress and glance around the room, warily keeping an eye out for the elusive Tamaki the Terrible. Mister Suoh would surely return to save my virtue, or some other nonsense. _Le Sigh._

Quietly, I pulled both legs upwards and placed my chin atop my naked knees, staring at the lion and lioness, watching their interactions with amusement. Lions _were _awesome, but – "What's your favorite animal?" I suddenly asked him, after looking around the room and back towards him, blue eyes expectant. "How 'bout lions?"

"No," Takashi quietly responded to my question, oddly enough, but his gray eyes remained stubbornly glued to the creatures behind the manmade boundaries. "I actually like wolves the best."

"Me, too," I admitted, watching as the pride of lions merely stared at their emo pack mate with blank expressions. Poor Simba just wanted to be **loved!** Alas, Nala hated his guts…

…STORY OF MY FREAKIN' LIFE, SIMBA!

Takashi raised his eyebrow at my constipated expression, amused, and dryly stated, "Wolf World is the exhibit after the next one, it seems." Before pointing to the plastic map we procured earlier in the day, gesturing to the relative distance between the next exhibit and the little black dot proclaiming: _**YOU ARE HERE!**_

Humming to myself in thought, I chewed gently on my inner cheek and chirped, "Sweet! We'll have to go check it out then." My lips were practically plastered upwards in a sad attempt at a smile. Again, I referenced the Joker. Why so serious, indeed!

Takashi was silent after that little conversation and, while I was comfortable sitting with him in, well, _comfortable_ silence, this was anything _but_ comfortable; he was tense, that much I knew for sure. And I wanted to be comfortable around Takashi again! Yet I wanted to learn more about him, too, even though I'd been so nervous at the beginning of this date that I lost myself to the excitement of the zoo and the animals – and the stupid references that I always made.

To be honest, learning about Takashi was part of the reason that I had wanted to come on this date! Takashi knew so much about me already, it seemed, while I knew almost **nothing **about him. I had learned little concerning my amazing boyfriend. He was interested in Kendo, sure. Takashi also liked learning about history, taking care of animals, and spending time with his cousin, but other than that? Nada. Zip. Filch.

_Rewind! I mean, uh, zilch. Not Filch. Please excuse the word vomit…_

Takashi leaned forward and braced his elbows atop his knees, placing his chin across steepled fingers. I scooted closer, albeit hesitantly, and buried myself into his side, lifting my right arm and curling it around his back to hold him closer to me. A large hand moved to rest itself gently on my knee, squeezing the limb in apparent apology. My boyfriend then shifted closer, pressing me into his side and making certain that I was warm enough in the jacket that he had let me steal, uh, borrow! I sniffed quietly at the bit of skin revealed by his sleeve, realizing that the scent of his jacket was much stronger now. Takashi smelled nice, too, a nice mix of trees, animals, sweat, and expensive cologne.

After I had finished getting high off of his manly smell, I glanced back at him, over my shoulder, and curiously continued asking questions – the first of which, I will admit, was pretty lame. I stupidly chirped, "What's your favorite type of music?"

My boyfriend blinked in surprise and then smiled down at me with soft eyes, watching me fidget like a five year old and seemingly amused that I did not want to sit in silence. He cocked his head to the side in thought. "Rock, preferably Japanese," Takashi said, nodding once in an affirmative manner.

"Like One OK Rock?" I blurted, wondering if Takashi liked their music and mentally crossing fingers with hope that we shared that much in common. Hikaru, Kaoru, and I loved listening to that band. _The Beginning _and _Riot _were our all time favorites!

"Ah," Takashi confirmed with a small laugh, which I had startled out of him by pumping my small fist in the air and reenacting a strange victory dance, choreographed by yours truly!

Still, I was somewhat surprised that his answer was so _different_ from the one that I had originally believed. I would have thought, with all due respect, that he preferred to listen to Japanese Folk music. And I was not being racist, by any means! I was aware of the fact that Takashi loved all martial arts, particularly Kendo. He was also raised by traditional Japanese nobles, so it had seemed to be a pretty safe assumption on my part…

**Wrong! **I sighed quietly to myself, settling down after the impromptu and rigorous rendition of Rihanna dance moves. You know, I was seriously depressed, because this little game showed just how little I really knew about him. No wonder Takashi refused to talk to me all of the sudden!

_Some girlfriend __**I**__ am! _With a rather visible grimace on my part, I steeled myself and forced the embarrassment from my veins, wanting to move on after learning from my mistakes. Because I had to – no, _wanted_ to – make it up to him!

"What are we doing, Sammy-chan?" Takashi suddenly asked. His gray eyes were now staring directly into mine with reproach, like **I** had been the one to start impersonating a silent statue, and not the other way around.

So I stared back at him just as weirdly, in part because I hadn't heard that nickname in almost two hours. I reminded him of the evil frog lurking somewhere in the shadows, all the while being careful to enunciate the syllabus in the one word statement: "Hiding."

He raised his eyebrow in confusion for a moment and, if I was reading his expression correctly, what appeared to be general amusement. "I thought we were playing Twenty Questions," Takashi lightly argued, with a secretive smile at something or another.

"That, too," I cheerfully agreed, blue eyes glittering with mirth, and love, and happiness, because Takashi was _smiling! _He freakin' _smiled!_ At _me!_

_BOOYAH~! _My inner voices whooped with joy and commenced running laps around the big brain that I stored in my skull. _He still loves us…!_

"We are also hiding from Napoleon – the dictator, **not** the teenager," I bluntly said, adding the explanation while pointing to the ceiling in a professional sorta way. "Because ol' Napoleon Dynamite isn't French; rather, Napoleon Bonaparte is!" Crossing my eyes and sticking my tongue out like a child. "'Gosh!'"

To my surprise and delight, Takashi laughed at that bout of stupidity and then quoted, "'So, we're pretty much friends by now, right?'" His silver eyes widened almost immediately, before softening again, seemingly realizing that this was what I had been worrying about for the last half hour.

…_was there even an "us" anymore?_

In an attempt to rocket that thought right outta my mind, I focused solely on our (sort of weird) conversation and demanded, "You've seen _Napoleon Dynamite_?" I gaped at him in silence for a moment and then, after it occurred to me, whined, "Why do **I** have to be Pedro?"

"Because I am _much_ sexier," Takashi gently teased, tapping my nose with his long fingers and then curiously tracing the subsequent blush that colored the pale skin a shiny Corvette Red. _Vroom, vroom!_

And I continued to blush furiously at the fact that my (yes, incredibly sexy) boyfriend had just said that, even jokingly. "But I'm so much funnier…" I mumbled in protest, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting at the ground, lips pursed together stubbornly.

Takashi cocked his head to the side, a small smile flitting across parted lips, and then seriously asked, "We are good friends, though, right?" His hand reached mine and, after nudging the limb with gentle demand, entwined his fingers with mine.

"Friends forever, Takashi-kun!" I softly assured him, smiling at the phrase that I had not said since childhood, and comfortably leaning my head against his shoulder. "In fact, I think you're my only real male friend since…" I inhaled sharply, and then quietly admitted, "…Caleb…"

"Caleb-san," Takashi murmured the name with a small twist of the lips and narrowing of the eyes. He paused in wary consideration, perhaps in thought, and curiously asked, "Is Caleb-san the friend that Hikaru and Kaoru have spoken of recently?"

"Caleb is my childhood friend." I nodded slowly, my mind wandering thousands of miles away and to the one person still around from the Old Days. "He and I grew up together – neighbors, classmates, best friends, the whole shebang." My hand tightened around his, squeezing the fingers with worry and sadness. "…I miss him."

My boyfriend hesitated, before quietly, almost politely, inquiring, "Do you want to return home?" He swallowed nervously, the lump in his throat moving up and down in a strange fashion, as though Takashi was worried about this, and had been for a while. "…to him?"

I was quiet for a moment, the question churning around and around in my mind, like a spinning top. And then, I turned to smile up at him, truthfully answering, "No, Takashi-kun. I have a new home now, and that home is here, with you, my strange family, and the deranged pack of animals that you and I call 'friends.'"

"Home," Takashi whispered the word in agreement, his gray eyes soft with happiness. He kissed my cheek lightly, pressed his forehead against mine, and stared down at me with the sweetest smile in the world. "Should you ever choose to leave Japan, I would really, really miss you, Sammy-chan."

"And I would miss you, sweetie, so very, very much," I whispered, cupping his cheek in my palm and kissing the faint stubble along the bottom of his chin. "In all seriousness, though, I am _never ever_ going to leave Japan." My eyes stared solemnly into his. "Not without you, at least."

We continued to stare straight at each other, gazing from within the windows to our own souls and into the soul of the other half – sky blue to stormy gray, and stormy gray to sky blue. And I knew, without a single doubt in the world, that Takashi loved me. My boyfriend had not said it, though, and that was my fault. He probably thought I would laugh at him and turn the sweet confession into a joke – or worse, pretend that Takashi had not said anything at all!

Bravely, and somewhat stupidly, I opened my mouth to whisper the words again. "Takashi-kun, I…"

Takashi stared down at me, a million emotions flashing in his beautiful and serious eyes, before leaning towards me, with a soft, tender expression. I sputtered to a complete stop in the midst of the reiterated confession and stayed perfectly, silently still. Because I was seriously afraid that, if I moved, Takashi might change his mind and stop yet again. Silver eyes were shut, his black eyelashes fluttering softly against his cheeks, and I could feel his hot breath on my mouth. _So warm, so sweet… _

My own eyes shuttered gently in response, welcoming the bright darkness _and_ the warmth of his touch. His nose gently brushed against mine, a soft bump of skin on skin. He rubbed his nose into mine in a sweet Eskimo Kiss, and I giggled softly at the sensation. His lips covered mine then, pushing gently into my mouth, and Takashi smiled. We moved together and tentatively kissed each other, first softly and then with increasing passion. And I smiled back into our perfect first kiss.

After I had pulled back, breathing hard with exertion and lack of oxygen, I stared straight at him with bright blue eyes, an earnest expression on my red, flushed face. I cupped his cheeks in my palms and stubbornly insisted, "I love you."

My boyfriend reached forward and brushed his lips against mine yet again, this time more insistently, and then smiled widely at me. "I love you, too, sweetheart," Takashi whispered, his silver eyes shining brightly.

I insistently tugged at his sleeve, tugging him down to my small height, about twelve inches below his mouth. With a small smile of absolute bliss, I leaned forward and kissed him again. And Takashi kissed back.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Please read and review! ** I would love to have about **415 reviews!**

Your **question** for this chapter: _**Should I end the story now, or continue onwards?**_

Personally, I kinda like it where it is at the moment...


	36. Chapter 36 Persistence

~Chapter Thirty-Six~

Persistence

_If I Don't Need You, Then Why Am I Crying On My Bed? __  
__If I Don't Need You, Then Why Does Your Name Resound In My Head? __  
__If You're Not For Me, Then Why Does This Distance Maim My Life?__  
__If You're Not For Me, Then Why Do I Dream Of You As My Wife?_

_I'll Never Know What the Future Brings, __  
__But I Know You're Here With Me Now. _

~_ If You're Not The One,_ by Daniel Bedingfield

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**After I had pulled back, breathing hard with exertion and lack of oxygen, I stared straight at him with bright blue eyes, an earnest expression on my red, flushed face. I cupped his cheeks in my palms and stubbornly insisted, "I love you."**

**My boyfriend reached forward and brushed his lips against mine yet again, this time more insistently, and then smiled widely at me. "I love you, too, sweetheart," Takashi whispered, his silver eyes shining brightly.**

**I insistently tugged at his sleeve, tugging him down to my small height, about twelve inches below his mouth. With a small smile of absolute bliss, I leaned forward and kissed him again. And Takashi kissed back.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

For the last month, Sammy and I danced around and around and around each other in a mating ritual older than time – I, Morinozuka Takashi, was courting Samantha May Steel. I would hold her hand with gentle fingers, Sammy would affectionately hug me, and I would stifle the need to place my mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Claiming her in front of the entire student body did seem logical because of the number of other single men – _my rivals _– in the school, but when I tried going further with the courtship, Sammy would shy away and blush furiously behind her curtain of blonde hair. She hated drawing attention to our relationship, especially while at school, but I wanted the entire world to know that Sammy was _mine._

Our first date was not perfect, but I smiled whenever the memories of Sammy and I calmly walking through the zoo, smiling and holding hands, came to mind. I quietly laughed at the thought of the small blonde female following the animal footprints painted to the sidewalks, her blue eyes glittering with happiness and lips parted from the force of another of her famous fits of giggles and snorts. Sammy, I learned, loved animals just like I did, and relished spitting out facts and random references between the Hosts and the exotic creatures living at the Ueno Zoo. I also remember watching her lips – soft, pink, plump lips – open and close to form the words.

Groaning, I narrowed both eyes and pictured her pink lips, which tasted both sweet and salty, like chocolate covered pretzels. I inhaled sharply, clutching the steering wheel of the silver and blue Lamborghini Veneno – a nice present from father for my eighteenth birthday last year – so tightly that my nails and knuckles turned white from the strain. Thankfully, I was stopped at a red light and closed both silver eyes when I remembered kissing her passionately for the first time, her lips beneath mine, warm and soft and willing.

Above all else, I remembered her soft but stubborn declaration to me, and I could almost hear a sweet voice singing my name. _Takashi. _No one ever referred to me without honorifics, with the exception of close family and friends, and I could feel both hands twitch and tighten around the steering wheel again. My tanned cheeks flushed lightly with warmth, the red skin less obvious than normal in the darkness of late evening. Three little words, sweet and sincere, were whispered into my ears now. My heart fluttered in my chest like wings. _I love you!_

**Beep! Beep! Beep! BEEP!**

Caught off guard, I startled at the sound of the various horns blaring all around the Lamborghini – the other drivers were seemingly frustrated with the fact that I did not drive forward when the red stoplight changed to green – and I hastily shifted the gear out of **Park **and into**Drive.** My beautiful sports car immediately jumped to life and eagerly zipped through the next ten streets without stopping once. I passed dozens of expensive restaurants, movie theatres, night clubs, dance halls, and beaches on my way, all of which could be the perfect spot for our next date. Pink lips came to mind again, threatening to consume me alive, but I warily blinked the nice images away and concentrated only upon returning home, to Morinozuka Manor.

I continued to calmly drive down the familiar and busy streets of Tokyo, Japan, focusing intently upon what I would be asking my parents – and rather soon. My gray eyes were now glued to the digital clock embedded deep within the console of the car, and I could not help but feel like the blue numbers were meanly glaring at me. Annoyed, I glared back at the clock, frustrated with the fact that I could feel this nervous about asking for what I already considered to be both my duty and right as the firstborn child – the heir – of the Morinozuka Clan. It was a matter of personal choice, and yet…

_How will I ask him for this boon, _I grimly realized, lifting my right hand and nervously running my sweaty fingertips through thick locks of black hair, _when I know that Otou-san will likely refuse before I even open my mouth?_

Thirteen minutes later and I still could not find the answer. Instead, I could only steer the silver Lamborghini down the paved driveway that circled the front gardens, curved off to one side, and ended at the garages. I was intent upon completing the quest that I would be undertaking within mere moments. My frazzled mind whirred constantly, much like a computer in overdrive, while I tried desperately to contemplate the possibility of this dream, the bright, beautiful future that I desired, being approved.

Would I be able to stay with Sammy, or would I be ordered to let her go?

The photograph clipped to the mirror, in which Sammy and I were standing together, arm in arm, and focused only upon each other, called to me. _Hey, Takashi-kun! _I smiled faintly, grateful for what – and who – I was given by Kami, and reached out to trace the lines of her face, her eyes, and her lips. My Sweetheart was, as expected, grinning widely at me and curled into my side, her cheeks flushed red with happiness. And I could be seen returning her grin with my own small albeit affectionate smile.

The nice photographer at Ueno Zoo, who appeared to be in his early fifties, noticed this, as well. He chuckled fondly and stubbornly insisted that Sammy and I would always be together. We were soul mates, Yoshi-san said. But I could not be so sure. _What will happen to us now?_

One word could begin the destruction of all that Sammy and I worked to create with one another throughout the last several months, from becoming friends to falling in love. Otou-san could end all of that, and much more, simply by refusing to grant the favor that I would ask of him. Now, I could be forced by my parents to break the courtship given that Sammy was a commoner and her bloodlines were not of noble origins. I grimaced at the thought. If Sammy did not exist in my world, I think that I would actually cease to exist, too. My heart would break in two pieces if Sammy and I were not permitted to see one another again.

"I would die for you," I whispered to the picture, once more running gentle fingertips down her smiling face, memorizing the illustrated lines of her lips, teeth, and smile, "but I would die without you, as well…"

The locked gates slowly creaked backwards at my arrival, and I slowly removed the fingertips from the vivid photograph of Sammy and myself. I flashed the bright headlights twice, signaling that I would be parking the expensive sports car in the second of the three garages, and the night attendant stationed at that building quickly jogged out to retrieve the keys from me. My key set chirped softly when I turned the ignition off and the driver side door clicked right open with yet another press of the button. I gracefully turned to exit the car, grateful to be home, and I lifted two strong and muscled legs to move me up and out into the open.

"Welcome home, Takashi-sama," Yuuji quietly stated, before bowing low to me and entering the vehicle with my approval – and the keys. His black hair and lightly tanned skin vanished behind the tinted glass but, after rolling the windows down, Yuuji smiled at me, somehow sensing my chilling feelings of distress, and kindly added, "Have a good night."

My heart warmed at the sincere greeting and words, but I only nodded at him in return, feeling that it would not do to open my mouth when I could start nervously spitting out the details about my date and what I wanted to ask Otou-san tonight. Yuuji, however, did not seem offended in the least and, before parking the Lamborghini, nodded back at me and casually rolled the open windows up. Orange, red, and yellow taillights flared brightly and zipped into the night.

Our staff did not expect me to speak often, but Yuuji was one of the few who did not attempt to coax me into conversing with others. It was very well known within the Morinozuka Clan that I generally remained silent until the point in time that I needed to speak. Otherwise, I would only explain myself with simple gestures and actions – unless Mitsukuni was present and willing to translate, anyway. The matter must be serious indeed before I would speak with anyone about the situation. This situation, for example, demanded that I speak – and to my parents, who would likely be eating dinner at this time of night.

I shrugged both shoulders lightly, done with that particular train of thought, and warily began walking through the dimly lit rooms, my gray eyes searching for traces of human life. Once, I stopped to gently ruffle the downy feather of Piyo, my pet chicken. He chirped softly, pleased, and situated himself in my shirt pocket with mild confusion. His usual perch was in my jacket pocket, but I'd practically demanded that Sammy continue wearing the coat when I finally noticed just how short her dress was – and how many guys were checking her legs out.

My eyebrow twitching faintly, I started climbing the steps and entering the foyer, which I found, thankfully, to be empty. Upon meandering down the long hallways and entering the dining hall, however, I did not see anyone at the dinner table, with the exception of – "Hi, Taka-nii-san!" – my younger brother, Satoshi. My lips curled into a small smile, although I truthfully did not want to sit down and listen to him chat incessantly right now. He and I were very close, so I would not risk hurting his feelings because I was not in the mood to listen to him talk.

"Hello, Ototo," I softly said, before turning my attention from the empty seat at the head of the table to face the smaller and skinnier version of myself. Satoshi looked remarkably like I did at his age, with small shoulders, longer hair, and little (noticeable) muscle to speak of. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" Satoshi chirped, flashing both his bright smile and the classic peace sign at me, and then gestured to the empty seat directly to his left. "Have a seat!" His smile faltered faintly when I obediently walked forward, moved the chair back, and practically dropped to the cushioned seat with a groan. "You look tired, Taka-nii!"

Silver eyes opened and turned to stare at him, amused, and then closed again. _Why does Satoshi always feel the need to end all of his sentences with exclamation points?_ I thought, snorting in exasperation to hide the fact that I wanted to start laughing uproariously. Quietly, I bit back a sigh, to which Piyo chirped softly in concern. I rubbed his head between my index finger and thumb. _Man, I am __**really **__tired…_

Ignoring the fact that I did not want to talk, and mainly because I could feel how incredibly tired I was at the moment, I nodded quickly in agreement, rubbing my ear into the lace tablecloth. I blinked and then yawned into my open palm, before wearily responding, "Yes, I am."

Ever the dramatic Morinozuka, Satoshi wilted like a rose and pouted at me with this utterly adorable expression glued to his face. "How was your date, then?" Satoshi worriedly asked, hurriedly pouring a cup of hot tea and pushing it in my general direction. "Good?"

"Ah," I mumbled in response and carefully lifted the expensive china set – from _Paris_, Oka-san gushed – with both hands. Suddenly, Piyo poked his head out from within my pocket and unceremoniously dipped his beak into my cup. I sweatdropped.

"'Ah.'" Satoshi repeated blankly, his black eyes empty of emotion, and stared – first at me, and then the chicken. "You either _really_ like that tea –" Here, Satoshi gestured to the cup in my palm "– or you enjoyed the date." His lips twitched into a small, teasing grin and his eyes glittered with laughter when I sheepishly moved the cup aside and grabbed another. "Which is it?"

Tentatively, I sipped at the hot tea and savored the bitter taste of dark black tea rushing over my tongue and into my growling stomach, soothing the beast. "Sammy-chan and I visited Ueno Zoo this afternoon." I smiled faintly at the memories swimming in my cup of tea. "We really enjoyed ourselves, too…"

My little brother immediately perked back up and loudly exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you and Sammy-nee-chan had fun, Taka-nii!" He smiled happily, oblivious to the fact that I was openly staring at him, surprised at the fact that Satoshi referred to her like his sister when Sammy and I were not engaged.

"Thank you," I slowly responded, the wary pause in my words almost audible, and continued to swirl the black tea around and around the china cup. When I noticed Satoshi's maniacal smile widen, however, I sweatdropped and added, _I think…_

Satoshi sipped at his own cup of tea and hummed pleasantly in the back of his throat, clearly enjoying the taste of the tea – and the obvious discomfort that crawled into my gaze. He smiled again, white teeth almost blinding in the dark room, and turned back to stare at me with wide black eyes. Innocently, Satoshi blinked in a strange fashion and asked, "You kiss her yet?"

_Oh, Kami! _ I twitched in disbelief and debated throwing my cup of (incredibly hot) tea at his forehead. My teeth clenched tightly together, I leaned back, crossed both arms over my wide chest, and sternly reprimanded, "**Satoshi!**"

"What?" Satoshi whined like a puppy, obviously immune to the stern glare burning holes in his youthful face. Gray eyes opened wide, Satoshi channeled his inner puppy and started the (fake) waterworks. He loudly wailed, "I'm just concerned for your sudden love life, Taka-nii!"

I initially considered telling him to (just fuck off and) keep his questions to himself; however, I eventually gave in to his cute puppy eyes, reminded of both Mitsukuni and Sammy. Blushing, I sighed in defeat and then nervously rubbed at my neck. "Ah…"

"Awesome!" Satoshi cheerfully bellowed, beaming at me in approval and clapping his hands together. His gray eyes suddenly glinted with mischief, and I started sweating nervously at the sight of the positively evil smile plastered to his lips. "So when are you and Sammy-nee-chan getting married?"

Needless to say, I did not expect this question and, having taken a sip of tea at that exact moment, began to choke lightly on my mouthful of tea. I coughed to clear my scratchy throat, which burned, and turned to halfheartedly glare at my sweet, innocent, conniving, and evil little brother. I really wanted to scold him for deciding to ask that blunt question, but in all honesty, I needed to confide in someone, as well. Who better than my ototo?

"I do not know," I honestly responded, flashing gray eyes in his direction and permitting him to see my inner turmoil. Marriage was not something to be taken lightly in our world and, while I did not think it problematic that I'd fallen in love with a commoner, it would likely bother our parents.

Exasperated, Satoshi lifted his hands in the air and demanded, "Why not?" A piece of pork fried shrimp exploded from his fork as a consequence, but the overdramatic male remained oblivious to the occurrence.

_The maids will find it eventually, I suppose. _I frowned into my cup and blankly stared into my murky reflection, taking note that I appeared both happy and exceptionally worried, which I admittedly found to be a strange combination on me. _Will __**I**__ find the answers that I seek?_

"Well," I slowly said, sipping at the hot drink to rid it of the weird images swirling within the black tea, "I want to, but…" Then I trailed off, subconsciously petting Piyo and letting the words in my mind fall into empty silence.

Like Mitsukuni, however, Satoshi could understand exactly what I wanted to speak without my actually having to voice the words, and gently asked, "…but you're afraid that Otou-san won't approve of her, right?"

I sadly nodded at him in agreement, focusing on my nearly empty china cup, which I noticed seemed to be swimming suspiciously before my eyes. Hastily, I reached upwards to my nose and pinched the slender bridge of cartilage between my now wet fingers. Attempting to hide the fact that I was near crying did not work with Satoshi, though, and I could feel his hand – smaller than my own and yet bigger than I remembered it being a year ago – on my shoulder. He smiled gently and squeezed his hand, momentarily increasing the pressure, and then let go. I missed the comfort almost immediately.

"Takashi, I want to know," Satoshi started the question and then stopped, his gray eyes serious now and not curious or mischievous, like usual. He sucked in a small breath of air, released it, and turned to inquire, "Are you going to talk to **him** tonight?" There was no need to ask who Satoshi referred to, either.

"Yes," I responded slowly, almost hesitantly to be honest, because the earlier nerves were now returning in full force, bouncing up and down in my stomach like jellybeans. Thankfully, I decided not to eat the cookies to my right and settled for drinking only tea.

Like a curious dog, Satoshi cocked his head to the side in thought. He stared at me, opened his mouth to ask another question, and then pushed his pink lips together, shaking his head back and forth. His eyes softened, and Satoshi kindly said, "I'm really happy for you, Taka-nii-san."

"Thanks, Ototo," I whispered the endearment, before reaching over and ruffling his hair in a soft and teasing manner. My brother might be younger than I, but I realized with regret that Satoshi was growing up right before my eyes. "I appreciate your support."

"Of course," Satoshi chirped brightly. He lifted two thumbs up and offered his trademark cheesy grin, which I recently learned aggravated Yasuchika – brother of Mitsukuni – to no end. "I'll always be here for you, Taka-nii!"

Rolling my eyes in amusement, I smiled because Satoshi was sincere. The fact that his special exclamation points had returned to his speech only served to further amuse me. My raw nerves calmed briefly, falling beneath the waves of determination that roared to life at his supportive and kind words. I calmly moved the chair backwards and returned to full height, standing tall beside Satoshi, who I noticed smiling widely at me now. So I returned the chair to its rightful spot and, after affectionately ruffling his hair again, I left Satoshi to finish his meal of shrimp, broccoli, and rice in peace and quiet.

Walking down the hallway towards the other end of the house, I noticed that each bedroom, bathroom, living room, and office remained black and silent and empty. I ignored the icy cold feeling that settled in my stomach, attributing it to the chill in the air. My eyes wandered to the pictures nailed to the walls of the seemingly endless hallway, and recognize the noblemen and noblewomen in the paintings as married couples from generations past. At the end of the hall, however, I found myself face to face with the most recent of the long line of paintings. My parents smiled down at me, and I smiled back.

One day, I realized suddenly and without fear, that picture would be added to the collection of old but restored paintings that lined the halls leading to this large office. This particular painting would be replaced with the picture of the newest Lord Morinozuka. I would be beside my own wife. And I wanted that wife to by Sammy.

My girlfriend, Sammy – because I could only call her 'girlfriend' at the moment – would always be sweet and innocent in my eyes. I loved holding her close to me and kissing her until I could not breathe but, being a mature male, I secretly desired to make love to her, too. The desire to see and touch her naked skin was almost overwhelming. I sighed inaudibly. If Sammy ever realized and reciprocated these feelings, I would not be able to hold back and would likely succumb to the temptation to have sex with her.

She was not mine yet, however, and I did not to risk besmirching her honor – and mine – by taking her before marriage.

Raising my closed fist, I knocked firmly at the wooden door before me and, when the current resident grunted in approval, entered the office belonging to the head of the Morinozuka Clan. I raised both silver eyes and stared straight at the man who I called Otou-san. Morinozuka Akira was very strong, tall, fast, and built like an ox. His black hair was coolly slicked back with rich gel and the ends of his short ponytail rested at his nape, tied together with blue cloth to bring a more noticeable color to his gray eyes. My mother said that I looked just like him.

My father was a martial artist, like the rest of the males in the family, and immediately sensed that I was staring at him. He lifted his steely gaze up and from his pile of paperwork, slowly putting his pen aside. Raising his brow to his hairline, Akira turned to me and asked, "Yes?"

"Otou-san," I immediately greeted the older male and, wasting no time in getting to the point, seriously added, "If you've the time, I have something vitally important that I wish to discuss with you."

Curious, Akira remained quiet but narrowed his eyes in consideration, obviously wondering why I would speak this formally while at home and in his presence. He slowly raised himself from the chair and walked forward to stand in front of me. "What is it, Takashi?"

To his surprise, I dropped into a rigid and formal bow, which served to indicate just how serious I was now. I stared at the granite tiles without blinking, feeling both excited and fearful of his impending reaction to my request. I inhaled sharply and prayed to Kami that the deep breath would calm me. And I blurted –

"I want to marry my girlfriend, Samantha May Steel."

* * *

***Author's Note***

After much debate, and reading through the reviews, I have decided to continue this story! Takashi and Sammy still want to hog the spotlight, I guess! :)

Please read and review. I know that it has been months since I last updated, but I would love to read those good ol' reviews. Maybe I could get around 430 reviews? That would be a nice "Welcome Back, Shadowsammy!" :D I'm just kidding. Not really...

Yeah, I need to sleep now since I have to get up at six and then observe in a classroom for four hours, scavenge around for lunch, and then head off to work. I am depriving myself of sleep to give you all the chapter that I should have uploaded five months ago! I MISSED YOU ALL! ZZZzzzz...


	37. Chapter 37 Perseverance

~Chapter Thirty-Seven~

Perseverance

_One Touch and I Was A Believer. __  
__Every Kiss; It Gets A Little Sweeter.__  
__'Cause This Love Is Only Getting Stronger,__  
__So I Don't Want To Wait Any Longer._

_People Say We Shouldn't Be Together. __  
__We're Too Young To Know About Forever. __  
__It's Between Me And You, Our Little Secret, __  
__But I Wanna Tell 'em…_

_I Just Wanna Tell The World You're Mine, Girl._

~_ They Don't Know About Us,_ by One Direction

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Curious, Akira remained quiet but narrowed his eyes in consideration, obviously wondering why I would speak this formally while at home and in his presence. He slowly raised himself from the chair and walked forward to stand in front of me. "What is it, Takashi?"**

**To his surprise, I dropped into a rigid and formal bow, which served to indicate just how serious I was now. I stared at the granite tiles without blinking, feeling both excited and fearful of his impending reaction to my request. I inhaled sharply and prayed to Kami that the deep breath would calm me. And I blurted –**

**"I want to marry my girlfriend, Samantha May Steel."**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

Silence thickened the cold air in the room and made it difficult to breathe in the wake of shock and discomfort. Lost within the cold and empty feeling roaring in my skull like fire, I could not catch the breath whispering between clenched teeth. My heart skipped several quick beats, but I ignored the oddly soft palpitations in favor of concentrating upon several yellow and brown tiles, a color scheme likely picked out by Oka-san. Earth tones were a personal favorite of mine, too, and I smiled faintly at the familiar colors, relieved. I could also feel the returning calm settling in my stomach.

The hair at my nape prickled, and I realized that two steely gray eyes were now piercing into my skull. "May you and I discuss this matter now?" I humbly asked, seemingly of the earthen tiles, and attempted to breathe in again through the silence screaming in my ears.

Storm clouds, dark blue in color, were rumbling in the distance, too. Thunder screamed loudly and lightning flashed in quick streaks through the dark window behind Father. "Stand, Takashi, and face me," Akira suddenly demanded, his tone of voice soft with heavy waves of emotions foreign to one as young as me.

A flash of lightning illuminated his silhouette, outlining the great bulk of his strong and muscled torso. Noble facial features darkened, his thin eyebrows drawing down to meet the bridge of his nose, and Akira glared down at me, irritated and disappointed with the blank expression and the lack of action on my part. Thus, I quickly and obediently moved to follow his instructions, fear zipping into my stomach. _What if I am not allowed to stay with her? _My heart clenched. _My Sammy-chan… _

My curved back straightened into a ramrod straight posture. I jerked upwards, on command, and stiffened, mentally preparing myself for the worst. When I was staring straight into his gray eyes – the gateways into his soul – I hesitantly asked, "Yes, Otou-san?" Hope was ringing in my voice.

After I complied with his demands, Akira opened his mouth and slowly stated, "You are a man now, my son, and thus must act like one." He eyed the blank, almost even expression, upon my solemn face and nodded in approval. "I am not surprised, however, that you need little guidance in this area." Gray eyes glimmered and lightened with the strength of his pride. "You have – and always will be – a strong yet gentle soul worthy of recognition and respect, Takashi."

My eyes, stormy with the fear that I could barely suppress now, widened with surprise. My father, a man of strength and speed and wisdom, was not gentle in any sense of the word and could be labeled apathetic at the best of times, really. He rarely displayed his emotions to others. Then again, Akira was not interested in stitching his emotions to the sleeves of his expensive kimono and letting others – namely, his enemies – see what in this world would hurt him.

The true secret of the Morinozuka Clan, however, was not the amount priceless treasures in our vaults or our incredible knowledge of and skills in the martial arts. We were not materialistic or overly selfish, in part because all Morinozukas were raised to be selfless. Our secret, therefore, revolved around the almost animalistic ferocity with which we protected the precious people closest to us – the ones we called family, friends, and lovers.

Like Mitsukuni, Satoshi, and Sammy.

_My precious ones… _

Marriage was even more sacred to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka Clans for this reason. We would protect – to the death, if necessary – our partners and children. She was a sweet girl, but Sammy was my weakness, too. Someday, I realized, the children (because I wanted several little girls and boys with sky blue eyes and mischievous smiles running barefoot through Morinozuka Manor) that Sammy and I welcomed into this world would also be at great risk if others were to realize what truly threatened and provoked the Haninozuka and Morinozuka Clans into action.

Take Akira for example. He loved his wife and both of his children dearly and wished to avoid disputes, both verbal and physical, at all costs. His obsession with training his sons in all forms of martial arts, the major branches of politics, and bits and pieces of several different languages and customs reflected his desire to see us protected against those that might wish harm upon us or our precious ones. Both Satoshi and I were carefully and equally instructed in means of communication and compromise. We were conversationalists.

_**We **__were conversationalists? _Inwardly, I sweatdropped and corrected that last thought. _Well, __**Satoshi **__converses incessantly and __**I **__smile and gesture 'yes' or 'no' in agreement with his ideas, but… _

If that failed, however, Morinozukas would immediately shift from defense to attack mode. We would fight for our values and beliefs. Already, Satoshi and I had been invited and accepted into the ranks of several elite martial arts groups and political communities that valued the expertise and skill with which Satoshi and I displayed. He and I enjoyed interacting with the prodigal children of other martial artist families; however, all possible romantic relationships that I encountered ended before even starting.

Like Satoshi and Mitsukuni, I blatantly refused to marry a girl for political and financial gain, because that would be wrong and contradicted the values of the Morinozukas and Haninozukas before me. We were not like the Ootori and Suoh Families. After all, Kyoya and Tamaki would eventually marry and live with whomever the current Lord Ootori and Lady Suoh decided smart, pretty, polite, and docile enough for the Ootori and Suoh bloodlines, respectively. Haruhi, I realized grimly, did not fit the last requirement, either…

Yes. Most other families of noble lineage scoffed at the notion, but the Morinozuka Clan married for love. I did not believe in breaking that tradition and disgracing the wishes of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka Clans – my family married into the Haninozuka Clan because my grandfather discovered his bride in the young woman assigned to his care. After a year of secret meetings, Morinozuka Seiji married his ward, Haninozuka Arisa, thus connecting the Morinozukas and Haninozukas together in marriage, and later blood.

My father did not mind that I followed this example by refusing to accept political betrothals, either. He supported this decision and often nodded in approval when I politely albeit sternly refused the advances of the daughters of the enemy; however, Akira would not like that I finally decided to marry a commoner, even if that commoner was now a noblewoman. No one outside of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka Clans really comprehended the (seeming lack of) reasoning behind these actions, but Akira trusted the judgment of his wife and children.

In the end, Akira appreciated that we were working to make him – and the rest of the world – proud of the Morinozuka Clan. However, Satoshi and I rarely received smiles, handshakes, and verbal praise. It was possible that I would find his large hand resting on my shoulder, his eyes suddenly bright with pride, but I could not remember the last time that I was given so many compliments upon my good characteristics and personality traits.

_He believes in me, _I realized then, admittedly feeling a medley of emotions, from shocked to nervous. _Will Otou-san still believe in me, though, when I mention that Sammy-chan was once a commoner? _The blood in my veins pumped faster, and I blushed, cheeks stained red with pride and embarrassment – the desire to prove and justify myself to him exceeded all else. I would need not only a single explanation for wishing to marry my sweetheart, but several. I would have to thoroughly convince my parents that I loved, cared for, and would protect Sammy.

Without my wife, I would not be able to continue the Morinozuka bloodlines, and that would be considered dishonorable in many ways. I would bring disgrace to my name and that of the entire family. The position of Lord Morinozuka, traditionally given to the first son, would be passed to the next in line: Satoshi. Although I loved him dearly, I did not think it best for the family if the cheerful and oblivious Satoshi claimed control and lordship of the Morinozuka Clan. He, like Mitsukuni, loved flowers, kittens, and all things cute and adorable and huggable. Present him with flowers or a cute kitten and the world seemingly vanished.

And I sweatdropped, thinking back to his earlier sweet n' sour actions, all mixed between concerned and conniving. _Sometimes, I wonder if Mitsukuni and I should trade siblings for the day…_

Thankfully, Akira did not recognize the pained and somewhat constipated expression in my eyes and interpreted it to be worry over my request, rather than fear that Satoshi might be redecorating the dojo. He interrupted the aforementioned train of thought, which centered around training in a pink dojo filled with daisies, and then declared, "Know that I am proud of who you are, my son."

"Otou-san…" I visibly startled at the admission, feeling off balance with the world for a moment, before bowing low to the ground yet again and then murmuring, "I do not deserve your praise and recognition, but I offer my sincere thanks for this approval."

_Now, _I declared, mentally crossing both fingers together like Sammy often did when nervous and needed extra luck, _if I could only receive his approval for that __**little **__request of mine, all would be well._

Oblivious to this inner conflict, Akira turned his back to me and glanced out the large window, his stormy eyes searching through the darkness for his sanctuary. My father calmed when the bright light of the waning moon erased the dark shadows clinging to my mother's garden. It rested below, just outside of his personal dojo, and lined the western border of the property, connecting us yet again to the Haninozukas.

Yellow and white roses clearly lined the stone walkway between the two large houses, and I remembered clearly following the path to visit my cousins just yesterday. Mitsukuni wanted to discuss my impending date with Sammy, but Yasuchika scoffed at the mention of the _eccentric nightmare _and suggested I find another girlfriend to pursue. Alas, I did not get to rebuke him; Mitsukuni responded instantly to the derogatory insults and, like a guard dog, attacked the younger male. He beat him black and blue, too. Last I heard, Yasuchika was in a coma…

My youngest cousin deserved the punishment, however, for thinking to insult what was mine. He was incredibly lucky, too, that I did not get to him first. Mitsukuni might love Sammy, but Yasuchika was a member of this family first and would always receive preferential treatment. Yes, Yasuchika hated his guts, but Mitsukuni would do whatever possible to help the younger blonde boy, just like I would do all in my power to help Satoshi. Family was important to us. And I looked forward to the day that I could include Sammy in this family_._

"A wise man once said, 'Behind the face of each great man is an even greater woman,'" Akira suddenly recited, his expression uncharacteristically soft and lost deep within the flashes of his memories. "For me, your mother is that kind, smart, and considerate woman."

_Like Romeo and Juliet, _I smiled faintly at the thought of the stories of family drama surrounding the marriage of Morinozuka Akira and Haninozuka Karin. The healthy color drained from my skin like water, however, and I grimaced in horror. _Without the poison, suicide, and dying, anyway…_

"Takashi." His silver eyes suddenly flickered to me, staring straight into my eyes and into my soul, reading the strong emotions boiling in my chest. "What of this young woman _you_ speak of?" He narrowed his eyes, curious, and darkly demanded, "Who is Samantha May Steel?"

Before I could think to attempt and prevent the subconscious reaction, I relaxed marginally and began to smile softly in response. My silver eyes crinkled faintly at the corners, a smile in their depths, and lightened to shades of cloudy gray. The worried expression that I fostered morphed into a small but honest display of happiness. Although I did not notice the change, Akira did, and responded by leaning backwards, folding his arms, and staring at me with wide eyes.

"My Sammy-chan is a small bundle of fun, filled with love, humor, and mischievousness," I explained. My muscles relaxed beneath the force of the mental images in my mind, all centering on my sweetheart running around the abandoned music room with that silly smile and Nekozawa Umehito's black cape, pretending to be Batman. "She is rather eccentric and likes to reference anything of interest to her."

"You list her good qualities, but I hear nothing of her faults," Akira dryly pointed out, before readjusting his shoulders to emphasize the warning in his voice – _I want the truth, not this pretty picture of teenage love_. Dark hair was nervously ruffled with his right hand, and Akira sighed, feeling old all of the sudden. "No one is perfect, Takashi."

Scowling, I straightened to mirror his aggressive posture and gritted out, "Yes, Sammy-chan is weak, selfish, bitter, and often too curious for her own good, but…" My heart skipped another beat, rushing blood to the skin just beneath the hollows in my previously pale cheeks, and I stubbornly insisted, "But **I** am _in love_ with **her**!"

"What of her previous status as a commoner?" Akira questioned, relentless in his quest to find fault with the eccentric young woman who would bear his grandchildren – and thus the heirs to his bloodline. "I am assured that the girl has trouble adapting to new people and situations, neither of which would be beneficial to Morinozuka Clan in any way."

My fierce expression darkened considerably, knowing that Akira was referencing the death of her family and her subsequent adoption. "Her childhood home, her parents, and her little sister are gone," I growled, too infuriated to control the sound like a proper son, and narrowed furious eyes at him. "I am aware that Sammy-chan dwells too much in the past, but I also know that my girlfriend feels like this because of her ability to love unconditionally, without the need for lines and boundaries between cultures, languages, religions – _or social classes._"

Within the pocket of the shirt I picked this morning, which seemed like forever ago, I could feel Piyo restlessly shifting from foot to foot, upset with the tone of voice I used. He was moving up and down, back and forth, and scratching small lines into my muscled chest. The pain, however, did nothing to me. Yes, I controlled the desire to scream rude expletives, but only because Piyo chirped softly at me in an attempt to comfort the frustration and fury whispering in my veins.

Kami, I wanted to punch through the wall and into the next room, in which rested the dojo for our students and where I could happily beat upon a couple of dummies – like father!

Ignoring the subtle (but clearly intentional) jibe about class, Akira pulled his arms around his sides, folded his slender hands behind his rigid back. "So I see…" He considered the glare in my eyes with what could be either fury – _**or amusement?**_

Dumbfounded, I stared directly at him, unblinking in my confusion. _What the fuck is going on?_

Humming filled the room, and Akira thoughtfully cocked his head to the side, staring at me over the edge of his slender nose in a condescending way. "Would Steel-san succeed in finding her niche in **our **world with her lack of indiscretion and understanding of the necessary political niceties?" Akira inquired, almost evenly, and examined his rough fingernails with interest.

My hands curled inwards, to fists, and I inhaled sharply before releasing the tension in my palms, fingers, shoulders, neck, and torso. Calm trickled into my soul like cold water from a waterfall, soothing the rush of accusatory fire burning in my chest. Piyo cheeped twice in approval and burrowed further into my empty pockets, appeased for the moment. Later, however, I would need to earnestly bribe him with seed, cornmeal, and other tasty goodies to get the chicken to return to his nest for the night. Great…

"With all due respect, Otou-san," I quietly said, lifting both eyes and staring straight into the cold glare of Lord Morinozuka, who I both loved and feared, "My Sammy-chan never will belong to any one group and does not need to find her niche." Inhaling slowly, I released the breath and added, "She belongs only in my arms, where I will keep her happy and healthy and safe from harm."

There was a moment of silence, during which I wondered if I surpassed the bright white line between son and father, moving from devoted ally to rival in a moment of blind desperation. I automatically stepped back, the territorial feelings screeching to a stop and chilling the blood in my veins. My father stepped forward to compensate for the sudden distance between us. With perhaps the meanest glare in the world, Akira moved closer and closer, the dark irritation in his gaze rivaling that of his brother-in-law, who often attempted to pulverize Mitsukuni, but to no avail. My cousin was strong and full of conviction, whereas I was sometimes weak in spirit – unless given the proper incentive, anyway.

_Who is Samantha May Steel?_

I braced myself for the blow that I sensed coming but decided to firmly stand still, acting again upon my instincts and the primitive need to display how strong, how quick, how serious I was in regards to protecting Sammy. Akira slowly lifted his foot and lowered it to rest beside the right, before halting right in front of me, staring into my eyes. He raised his thick right hand, scarred with zigzagged lines because of his incessant training, and aligned it with my eye, where I determined his fist would land _**when**_ – and not_**if**_– the hit connected.

Feeling sick, I tensed, and the muscles in my jaw immediately began twitching with nervous and erratic tension. _Come at me, and I will show you just who Samantha May Steel is now! _I quieted and searched for my center as a curled fist zipped, like lightning, to meet me. _She is __**mine!**_

To my infinite surprise, however, Akira stopped short of his intended target and merely patted the twitching skin below my eye with his big knuckles. His hand remained there, resting gently above a pulse point in my cheek, and tapping in time to the pounding of the blood in my ears. I hesitantly relaxed in his hold, frantically wondering if this might be his idea of psyching me out prior to battle, and yet still subconsciously leaning into the odd touch, which I found to be unusual and familiar all at once.

Fuzzy memories of being carried in his strong arms, my chubby hands curled tightly around his thick neck, flickered to life. His gigantic hands were so much larger than mine, but I trusted the quiet giant to protect me, even against himself. My mother was smiling in the distance, her wide honey eyes open with laughter when I stared out at the ocean in awe and then reached forward to grab the sun in my open palms. The sun remained in the skies, though, and I only succeeded in pulling the giant man into the ocean with me. I blinked to clear my mind of the images, the phantom ocean water burning my eyes and making it difficult to see.

My father smiled wistfully at me. "You have grown up so incredibly fast, Takashi," Akira said, his stormy eyes suspiciously bright and shining with what I believed to be tears. "I feel like I have missed the leap you made from teenage boy to young man."

"Ah," I muttered, stunned with this turnabout, and sheepishly began rubbing my neck in the hopes of distracting myself from the teary expression in his gaze. It was strange, unusual, and not at all comforting. In truth, I could not be more worried for his sanity – or my own…

Chuckling, Akira reached upwards and roughly wiped at his eyes to clear the suspicious wet substance from his tanned face. He pinched the bridge of his nose, amused, and smirked down at me. "You, Takashi, are just like your mother," Akira stated with conviction.

Admittedly, I was startled at this declaration and moved forward without conscious thought to glance into his eyes, searching for the truth behind his words. I could not find it, however, and feeling confused, I heatedly argued, "Oka-san believes that I look like you!"

"That is true," Akira responded, his silver eyes scanning my eyes, skin, hair, and lanky but muscular form in agreement. "You are my mirror image, yet you share her shy demeanor and love of animals." He glanced out the glass window and to the beautiful garden, his expression softening into a smile. "Your nature is gentle, and the decisions you make reflect the need to protect your precious ones."

"Ah," I mumbled the affirmative phrase again and shifted from foot to foot in embarrassment, thus proving his point, I realized. My lips twitched upwards in amusement, but I could not find it within myself to contradict his statement. Both Satoshi and I were unusually gentle – and, in the case of Satoshi, highly emotional – for Morinozukas.

"As I said, Takashi," Akira snickered lightly at the embarrassment reddening my nose and then continued, "You are more your mother than Satoshi and I." He paused, however, and rolled his silver eyes in a good natured fashion, thinking of Satoshi. "Your brother is a close second, of course…"

My mother, Haninozuka Karin, argued with her parents incessantly about the benefits of her betrothal to her fiancé, Morinozuka Akira; the former was a ward of the latter. It did not help matters, either, that the two were cousins because of the marriage of the previous generations of Haninozukas and Morinozukas. My mother, however, refused to settle for another man. Karin loved Akira. And I loved Sammy.

Father nodded twice in approval at the similarities, pleased, and gruffly said, "You are a good boy, Takashi." He smiled wistfully, his stare distant and lost in memories. "Man, I mean." His silver stare brightened briefly, returning to the current moment, and focused to me. "If I remember correctly, I said that every great man needs his great woman, yes?"

"I…" My silver eyes snapped to his in that moment, stunned, and I will be the first to admit that I stupidly stared at him, openmouthed in disbelief. Nervously, I swallowed the lump in my suddenly swollen throat and croaked, "Do you mean it, Otou-san?"

"Yes, Takashi," Akira gently reassured, his solemn expression lightened by the cheerful twinkle in his stormy eyes. He looked ten years younger, and I remembered instantly the painting in the hallway, hanging just outside the ancient office door.

Lost beyond words, I bowed low to the ground again to compensate for the quick thanks that I could feel swimming from my open mouth. "Thank you," I whispered, tears of relief brimming in my eyes.

Oddly enough, Akira, who was all about polite gestures, decided that we would have none of that formality and reached forward to hug me. I was surprised by the sudden affection but returned the embrace by wrapping my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. My eyes closed slowly, and I breathed in the faint scent of his cologne, remembering all of those childhood memories of riding his shoulders. _That time is now over._

Although saddened at the prospect of losing the innocence of childhood, I smiled because a new chapter in my novel would be opened next. The pages were slowly turning from the first part of the story and to the climax, which would likely be filled with different challenges to triumph over. High school would eventually end, then college would follow immediately afterwards, proceeded by marriage and children.

Yes, I would be stepping into the world of adulthood, but I would not be alone.

Sammy would be with me.

* * *

***Author's Note***

Takashi: O_O ...He said, "Yes."

Shadowsammy: Poor Takashi! He's too stunned to realize that the chapter is over. :)

Takashi: o_O ...Father said, "Yes." O_o

Shadowsammy: *Poke, Poke, Poke*

Takashi: ...please review...

YOU HEARD THE MAN! READ AND REVIEW, PEEPS! oR PiyO wILL eAT yOur SoUl!

Sweet dreams! :D


	38. Chapter 38 Perfection

~Chapter Thirty-Eight~

Perfection

_I Know That You Don't Know It, __  
__But You're Fine, So Fine. __  
Oh, Girl, I'm Gonna Show You  
__When You're Mine, Oh Mine._

_Treasure; That Is What You Are. __  
__Honey, You're My Golden Star. _

_You Are My Treasure._

~_ Treasure,_ by Bruno Mars

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Oddly enough, Akira, who was all about polite gestures, decided that we would have none of that formality and reached forward to hug me. I was surprised by the sudden affection but returned the embrace by wrapping my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. My eyes closed slowly, and I breathed in the faint scent of his cologne, remembering all of those childhood memories of riding his shoulders. _That time is now over._**

**Although saddened at the prospect of losing the innocence of childhood, I smiled because a new chapter in my novel would be opened next. The pages were slowly turning from the first part of the story and to the climax, which would likely be filled with different challenges to triumph over. High school would eventually end, then college would follow immediately afterwards, proceeded by marriage and children.**

**Yes, I would be stepping into the world of adulthood, but I would not be alone.**

**Sammy would be with me.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

For the first time in what seemed like forever, I could breathe in and out properly, like I was supposed to. And I could do so without hyperventilating, too, which I discovered to be nice. I worried for several weeks, almost two months, about approaching Akira. Another week zipped by following that little discussion, but I breathed freely. No longer did I need to worry and fret about my secret romantic relationship – and the eventual engagement – to Sammy.

My father, stern and concerned with the future of the family, still approved of the odd but sweet girl.

_Now, I need only to gather my courage and then propose, _I silently mused. My black eyebrows furrowed, and I paused in consideration, remembering just who I would be proposing to now. I sweatdropped. _Am I really going to propose to Sammy, the weird girl who about passed out when I asked her to be my girlfriend, and expect her to stay conscious, too…?_

Yes, I remained skeptical of imminent success, worried about how my sweetheart would take it. My father, however, was so certain that Sammy and I would be engaged within the week that the priceless engagement ring belonging to his mother – Haninozuka Karin – was given to me. The gold and sapphire ring was stunning, and I could not believe that I would be permitted to give it to someone else. It was vintage but still incredibly beautiful, with a golden foundation, crystal white diamond setting, and large sapphire centerpiece. Sammy would love it. The blue gem would perfectly match her eyes, as well.

I smiled softly at the thought of Sammy wearing the beautiful ring, which carried the crest of the Morinozuka Clan, too. The whole world would know who exactly Samantha Steel belonged to – and also know better than to risk the wrath of her husband and his family. The soft smile glued to my mouth instantly morphed into a small but deliriously happy smirk. _**Husband;**__ I like the sound of that…._

The old ring in my pocket remained heavy, a near constant reminder of the nerve wracking question, and possible loss of consciousness on the part of Sammy, to come. I patted the blue silk curled protectively around the hidden bundle, unsurprised that I would feel this nervous now. The final decision – **yes** or **no** – would change both her life and mine. My stomach constantly swirled around like the white clouds in the endless skies.

Unlike with Akira, though, this feeling was actually good this time. The persistent butterflies in my stomach remained, obviously, but I did not feel the need to vomit at the thought of the future, which I realized could be labeled with plenty more certainty. Like Satoshi mentioned last night, I probably did not need to worry about her response because Sammy and I loved each other. However, Sammy was rather strange at times, and incredibly hard to predict, too, so –

"_Verdammt, _I leave for a second to visit Neko-chan and when I get back, I find **this!**"

A small and decidedly blonde female zipped by, bolting across my eyesight to verbally attack the two redheaded devils that were easily lifting skinny Haruhi between them. She skidded to a stop, pointed her right index finger at the two nonplussed boys, and loudly bellowed, "**Quit harassing meine kleine Schwester!**" Her chest heaved with the effort of screaming at the top of her lungs.

_Speaking of the incredibly strange but adorable devil,_ I mentally sighed in exasperation, suddenly thinking back to my previous thoughts about the risks of proposing to the unpredictable girl. I subtly shifted to glance down at the small blonde and, like always, sweatdropped at the sight of her strange pose and exaggerated antics.

Per the usual, Sammy was standing in an overly dramatic fashion, with her hands to her curved hips and blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her siblings. My girlfriend apparently barreled to a stop in front of Haruhi and her redheaded captors – and five dozen female mannequins covered with nothing but skimpy bikinis and other (seemingly nonexistent) swimsuits. I paused. _What would Sammy look like in that one with the seashells? _

My mind did not need much encouragement and started whirring dangerously with that one question, and I began to imagine my girlfriend dressed in several of the cute – _and,_ I swallowed nervously, _rather revealing _– swimsuits. A fast slideshow of small bikinis, modeled by Sammy, zipped through my mind like lightning. I imagined her wearing the small blue swimsuit in the midst of the collection and blowing kisses at me, which I would catch and hold to my chest. Mitsukuni snickered at my really silly expression, but I paid him no mind, busy with these wonderful daydreams of mine.

_Dear Kami. _I paused suddenly and then groaned, stunned at this automatic reaction, and twitched faintly when realization hit. _I sounded like Tamaki just then. _My nose scrunched upwards, and I barely refrained from rolling both gray eyes in annoyance. _Damn hormones…_

"Hikaru and I are doing nothing of the sort, Onee-chan!" Kaoru stubbornly insisted, closing his golden eyes to keep the blonde female from seeing the obvious glow of mischief in his gaze. He probably realized that it would not do to piss his older sister off before stuffing her into a suit of her own. Sammy would fight less if feeling safe and unthreatened at the possibility of being displayed like a piece of fresh meat.

"We are merely attempting to embellish her little A-Cup breasts," Hikaru calmly explained to his sister – and the rest of the Hosts. He then rudely pointed to the rather flat portion of her torso, where most girls curved outwards. "A regular swimsuit would emphasize her flat chest and bring everyone to tears!"

"…what?" The Hosts, Kaoru included, immediately raised incredulous eyebrows at this rude but highly intelligent declaration from the normally brash and somewhat dense Hitachiin Hikaru. No one said anything about the strangely smart explanation coming out of his mouth, uninterested in the extra vocabulary words, and instead zoned out again to stare at the swimsuits.

What could I really say?

We were men.

"_Takashi-kun!" _I gave in to temptation and smiled stupidly at the granite tiles. So I ignored the ramblings of the Host Club, preoccupied with the images in my inner mind theatre. My musings were also fueled by the hormones running rampant in my mind. _"Kiss me, please, Takashi-kun." Sammy leaned_ _forward and placed her hands to my shoulders, moving to place her lips to mine, and – _

Hikaru placed his classmate to her steady feet, ignoring that the brunette stalked off whilst darkly muttering about _those stupid rich bastards,_ and then walked forward to meet Sammy. The two siblings stared blankly at one another, and then – Hikaru brazenly poked her breasts. He paid little attention to the stunned silence and continued, "You, on the other hand…"

_He… _My mouth dropped wide open in blatant disbelief and, if I could be honest, another bout of bright red jealousy. Yes, Hikaru might be her brother, but the two were not related by blood; it would not be incest if the two became romantically involved. _…touched her breasts? _

Her left eyebrow lifted in confusion, but Sammy just blinked at him and nodded slowly at this change in topics, as if unconcerned with this invasion of her privacy. Sammy yawned into her hand and easily inquired, "What's your point, Hika-chan?" She was apparently accustomed to this treatment – and thoroughly bored to boot.

"**Your **C-Cups need to be displayed maturely and securely in a cute bikini!" Hikaru declared, pointing first to her breasts and then to the skimpy bikinis behind him. "You need to look pretty, but not _too _pretty." He frowned in thought, looking through the collection for the perfect piece that would showcase his cute sister but not appeal to men. Touch choice, that one…

Nodding in agreement, Kaoru gestured to her chest and shoulders, the latter of which would help hold the bikini up. "We would not want it falling off because of the extra weight in that half of the top, either," Kaoru cheerfully piped with his infamous mischievous smile, "hence the need for _secure_ wrappings!"

I twitched and hesitantly glanced at the blonde American, picturing her breasts first with, and then without, the thin material of the bikini covering the pale skin. It would not surprise me in the least if Sammy, my every clumsy girlfriend, managed to trip and fall, break the supposedly secure straps that tied the bikini top together, and flash me. My mind easily provided the uncensored images of what I imagined could happen.

Blood slowly welled and trickled down from my nose, but I ignored the strange sensation in favor of staring off into thin air, lost in my own wonderful world. _Oh, Kami… _

"Right, Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed with excitement, pounding his right fist into the palm of his other hand in thought. A grin flashed to life, the epiphany coming to mind, and then Kaoru thoughtfully added, "You need something with lace, strings, buttons – and cushion!"

My naïve girlfriend stared at the redheaded boys. "Why do I need extra cushion?" Sammy then stared down at her breasts, which remained hidden beneath her white baseball tee, and cocked her head to the side in confusion. She squished the mountains of flesh together with her tiny hands, obviously forgetting that the Hosts and I were still there, too. "I'm big enough at the moment, right?"

Crimson blood continued to trickle from within my nose, almost gushing with the intensity of the nosebleed that I suffered then. My wide gray eyes were now practically the size of large dinner plates – and glued to her breasts. _Curse the world for giving me an open-minded American girlfriend who does not think twice about doing…__**that**__…in public!_

"**Takashi!**" Mitsukuni hissed in my ears, panicked, and pointed to the river of blood leaking from my nostrils. The handkerchief in the front pocket of his blazer disappeared and suddenly reappeared in my open palm. He worriedly glanced at the crimson mess again and needlessly explained, "You're bleeding!"

Automatically, I raised both hands to pinch my nose, using the slender fingers and borrowed handkerchief like tourniquets to help with clotting and to quell the bleeding, as well. I used the ends of the (previously white) material to wipe away some of the blood from my nose and mouth. "Ah…"

"You don't usually have nosebleeds unless you're training…" Mitsukuni stated, before turning to observe me. The proverbial light bulb flickered to life behind his wide gaze. He mechanically turned to stare at Sammy, who was still pushing her breasts together in confusion. My cousin blinked at the strange sight, shifted back around, and slowly smirked at me, amused. "Oh…"

I blushed furiously at the knowing look in his honey brown eyes and silently cursed his feigned innocence; in all reality, Mitsukuni was very mature and likely considered steamy situations like this more often than I. My displeased frown immediately vanished from view, however, when I remembered that Kotoko would be coming to the beach with the rest of the Hosts. I could push the two together! While I did feel **marginally** bad for sticking the kind girl with the deranged ninja, I sensed that it would do her – and him – some good.

_Added benefit? _I cheerfully mused while attempting to stare blankly – or rather, innocently – at the suspicious ninja in question. _Not only would Mitsukuni have a girlfriend and possible future bride, but it would distract him from my relationship with Sammy-chan, too…_

"First, though, Haruhi needs to try this particular selection on!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed with identically wide smiles. The Twins darted forward to bring the mannequin with the white and pink frilly bikini to her attention and helpfully added, "This bikini will successfully cover any _problems _with frills!" Kaoru pointed to the frills, while Hikaru gestured to his chest.

The short brunette was seated in her chair at the small table but moved around to examine the frilly bikini with critical brown eyes, silently checking if the swimsuit would meet her criteria or not. "Thanks, but I would not be caught **dead** wearing that monstrosity," Haruhi darkly muttered and turned around to continue studying, thus ignoring her pouting classmates with ease.

Seeing the _supposed pain _burning in her brown eyes, Tamaki whirled around and, in his patented banshee voice, screeched, "How dare you?" The Host King snarled protectively at his enemies and smacked the redheaded boys with his baseball bat, sending the two devils flying backwards, into the air, and under the table. "Listen to Big Sister and quit sexually harassing my precious Baby Girl!"

"That's rather interesting." Sammy slowly turned from her personal dilemma, released her chest, and observed blonde male with mischief, much like Kyoya would do in this situation. My smart girlfriend chuckled darkly and smirked at the underclassman with glee. "You've progressed from calling Haruhi-chan **daughter** and to calling her **baby girl,** Tamaki-san…"

The Host King lowered the metal baseball bat and leaned to the side, using the sports equipment like a cane. With this incredibly confused expression plastered to his perfect face, Tamaki hummed in thought and asked, "What do you mean, Sammy-senpai?" His question, while stupid, remained innocent and sincere.

"Are you **Sirius**?" Sammy croaked loudly and gaped at him, completely stunned that her friend could be that oblivious. She cleared her throat, apparently thinking better of the situation, and waved her delicate right hand at him in a rather dismissive manner. "Never mind…"

The Twins appeared from beneath the edge of the table at which Haruhi studied, clearly thinking it safe enough to leave the protection of the expensive furniture. The redheads crawled upwards, like ruby snakes emerging from an urn, and curiously peeked at him through brown eyelashes. Hikaru and Kaoru pouted at the Host King and whined, "We're not going to the beach, then?"

"We planned to visit the beach, right?" Tamaki dismissively inquired, resting his black baseball bat against his shoulder and closing his violet eyes. His pink lips turned upwards into a grin, and Tamaki winked at Sammy, who bumped her small shoulder into his forearm and smiled brightly back at him. "As Host King, I must always keep my promises!"

"Oh!" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in happiness, both flashing upwards and nearly knocking the vase of ruby red flowers from the tabletop in the process. Golden gazes winked brightly in laughter, amused with the mutual mistake, and the Twins cheered, "You **do** want to go!"

Immediately, Mitsukuni dropped the issue with the nosebleed to focus upon our classmates. He reverted back to his childish personality; his pink stuffed rabbit appeared out of thin air and filled his arms. The manipulative and bright gleam in his chocolate brown eyes vanished within that instant, too, and Mitsukuni practically begged, "Can Usa-chan come, too?"

Oddly enough, Sammy leaned forward before I could respond and hugged her classmate around his small waist, squeezing him tightly to her side. Her hip bumped into his, making the two nearly fall into the collection of mannequins. "You should _definitely_ bring him with you, Mitsukuni-kun!" Bright blue eyes glittered with honest joy, and Sammy giggled at him.

My expression softened at this interaction between my cousin and girlfriend, both of whom rarely displayed the honest and carefree sides of their complex personalities to the outside world, fearing rejection. **Mitsukuni **preferred to act cute and buried his dark side deep within the brick walls blocked around his heart; likewise, **Sammy** marched forward in life with that fake smile plastered to her lips, blue eyes empty and calling for help. The two endlessly searched for happiness but would eventually be pulled into yet another cruel whirlwind of societal expectations – no stuffed animals, sweets, humor, references, laughter, fun, or joy.

Neither seemed to like the other much when I first introduced the pair, either, but the relationship between the two continued to develop and mature with each passing day. My stubborn girlfriend continually smashed through the thick brick walls around his heart like the figurative wrecking ball. My cousin chipped through the ice surrounding hers much the same way. Thanks to the incident at the Tropical Aqua Garden, Sammy and Mitsukuni were much closer and also considered each other as close friends.

Kyoya snorted softly in amusement, but I merely crossed both arms and smirked. _Friends will stick together and defend each other, too._

Darkly, Sammy glared at the chuckling Shadow King and moved to place her fingers in the hand twitching furiously at her side. My girlfriend lightly squeezed his fingers in comfort, waiting for Mitsukuni to calm, and shifted to stick her tongue out at the opposition. "I'll bring Padfoot, too!" Sammy proclaimed with her typical dramatic flair.

Mitsukuni gasped in genuine delight at this declaration and sweetly asked, "You have a cute stuffed animal, Sammy-chan?" He leaned forward to pull lightly at her leg of her blue skinny jeans in question. His smile widened and filled with happiness at the possibility of another eighteen year old student having stuffed animals.

"Several, actually, but I really love this one in particular," Sammy laughed, the admission not bothering her in the least, regardless of the fact that Kyoya continued to document each word in his notebook. She smiled faintly and explained, "My _Mutti _and Sarah gifted him to me on my seventh birthday, right before…the accident."

My girlfriend did not seem sad, however, when her sapphire eyes softened in remembrance of her deceased mother and little sister. In fact, Sammy appeared rather cheerful at the thought of bringing the treasured stuffed animal with her to the beach, like this could be the chance to relax and share bits of her past with us. Mitsukuni also noticed this positive change in her emotions and smiled encouragingly at the other teenager. My cousin wanted her to be happy. And I appreciated this beyond words.

He slowly bounced forward to rest his head against her shoulder, not wanting to frighten her, and leaned into her hand when Sammy brushed her fingers through his hair. Mitsukuni nuzzled into her shirt and mumbled, "What kind of stuffed animal is Padfoot, Sammy-chan?"

"Padfoot is a puppy," Sammy cheerfully responded and grinned down at the other senior, her expression amused, happy, and somewhat sheepish, too. "Actually, I named him for one of the two best characters in _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._" My girlfriend glanced at me and shyly said, "Your cousin and I watched the movie last weekend, two days before visiting Ueno Zoo." To which I smiled.

In a rare moment of honest affection, Mitsukuni squealed with delight at the adorable picture presented by the blushing girl and sweetly cooed, "You're so _cute,_ Sammy-chan!" My cousin, as a small leech in a ninja costume, glomped the bemused American and practically glued himself to her left leg.

My girlfriend sweatdropped and patted his head, laughing nervously all the while. "Yeah, I love compliments," Sammy muttered beneath her breath, shuffling awkwardly to accommodate the extra weight attached to her lower limbs and succeeding only in falling to the ground with a small **thud.** Mitsukuni giggled at her misfortune and Sammy wearily groaned, "_Warum?_"

The Shadow King spared the unlikely pair of blonde teenagers an amused smirk, his rimmed glasses flashing brightly in the sunlight that poured in from the closed windows. "There are no objections then, I take it?" Kyoya inquired while continually scribbling mysterious notes in his black notebook.

Honestly, I could not find harm in visiting the beach, provided that Sammy and Haruhi did not step into the ocean water. "No," I plainly said, shrugging both shoulders in a careless fashion to emphasize this decision while the rest of the Hosts – with the exception of Haruhi, of course – chimed in with various statements of affirmation.

"The Host Club," Tamaki smiled at the unanimous answer and childishly pumped his right fist in the air, "is going to the beach!"

* * *

***Author's Note***

Shadowsammy: Several people requested lots more chapters in Takashi's POV! So here you go!

Audience: Yay! Where is Takashi/Mori/The Sexy Beast?

Shadowsammy: There! *Points to Takashi* See?

Takashi: *Smiles* ...seashells... *Smiles Wider*

Shadowsammy: ...right. -_-;

Haruhi: What is going on?

Shadowsammy: Takashi's a pervert! :D

Takashi and Haruhi: ... ... ... ... ...

Shadowsammy: What?

Haruhi: *Sigh* **Read and review, please!** *Walks Off*

Shadowsammy: *Stares* Was it something I said? O_o


	39. Chapter 39 Protection

~Chapter Thirty-Nine~

Protection

_Even If I Don't Know Where To Start;__  
__Even If My Love Is Tearing Me Apart. __  
I Don't Know What I'm Gonna Do,  
__But I'm So Crazy About You._

_You Are My Light in The Dark. __  
__You Are The Beating in My Heart. __  
But That Is Not Enough._

_Will I Ever Be By Your Side?_

~_ Angel In The Night,_ by Basshunter

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"There are no objections then, I take it?" Kyoya inquired while continually scribbling mysterious notes in his black notebook.**

**Honestly, I could not find harm in visiting the beach, provided that Sammy and Haruhi did not step into the ocean water. "No," I plainly said, shrugging both shoulders in a careless fashion to emphasize this decision while the rest of the Hosts – with the exception of Haruhi, of course – chimed in with various statements of affirmation.**

**"The Host Club," Tamaki smiled at the unanimous answer and childishly pumped his right fist in the air, "is going to the beach!"**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

Traditionally, Okinawa was not the designated vacation spot for fabulously rich families. Hikaru and Kaoru were right when mentioning that the noble class preferred to leave the country to visit exotic beaches, like those in Fiji and the Caribbean. When the Twins mentioned this in passing, Sammy perked upwards and started happily rambling about _The Pirates of the Caribbean. _She declared that it would be cool to own a jar of dirt and search for Davy Jones' Locker. I could only smile at her enthusiasm, especially when Sammy cuddled into my shoulder and sweetly asked for my opinion, smile wide and happy.

And I jumped at the opportunity to mention relevant historical references, admittedly thrilled that Sammy and I were getting to know each other better. I could proudly state that I loved how her nose crinkled upwards when Sammy laughed. My sweetheart loved to read, play video games, sing, and spend time with her family, friends, and animals. We shared that love, too; I valued family and friendship above all else.

She also quickly learned that I loved oriental food, history, and animals. To end the blatant flirting directed at Mitsukuni and I this morning, Sammy bolted upright in her desk this morning and loudly announced to the entire class that I loved animals – because people, _like Ayanokoji, _sucked balls. Who wanted to spend time with flighty humans, _like Ayanokoji,_ when puppies offered unconditional love? And Ayanokoji sucked, by the way…

_Dear Kami. _I mentally sighed, feeling somewhat chagrined at the recall of the memory, and rolled both silver eyes in resignation **and** laughter. _My girlfriend does not have a single subtle bone in her body. _

"I cannot **believe** that Tamaki-senpai was serious," Haruhi mumbled darkly, scowling down at the granite tabletop with great dislike. She viciously stabbed at another piece of shrimp, most likely picturing the small piece of seafood to be the (_dead, dead, dead_) Host King. "Dammit."

_Neither, apparently, does Haruhi…_

Clearing her throat, Haruhi sighed softly in irritation and placed her head in her hands. She scowled at nothing in particular – although I noticed her brown eyes up and flicker to Tamaki several times – and complained, "You know, I have several tests that I **need** to study for, Mori-senpai!"

Feeling content at the moment, I did not remain silent and instead voiced the suggestion that popped into my mind. "You could always ask Sammy-chan for help," I gently pointed out and gestured to my girlfriend – and her best friend in Japan, I recently learned – with another small shake of the head.

_Who cannot call Haruhi oblivious at times like this one?_

"What?" Haruhi slowly asked and snapped her head upwards to stare at me, watching with faint embarrassment when I kissed the cheek of the sleeping blonde girl in my arms. "Sammy-chan is asleep right now, anyway." The brunette turned her head back to the window and sighed, letting her breath coat the glass into soft clouds.

"Yes," I admitted, nodding slowly at her to indicate that I believed her to be missing something important, "but Sammy-chan does not like water and will likely want to relax in the sand." My mouth curled upwards into a small smirk. "You could always rest next to her at the beach and ask for her help with the study material, Haruhi-chan."

That was probably the most that I'd said to her, but Haruhi paid that no mind…

She brightened considerably at this suggestion instead, noticing the merit in asking the older – and marginally smarter – student for her assistance. "That is a **great** idea!" Haruhi exclaimed, before glancing to Sammy, who moved restlessly at this loud voice, and smiling sheepishly at me when the girl settled back into sleep. Her straight white teeth showed in the wide smile flashed at me.

To be honest, I thought this bright expression of happiness to be adorable but said nothing more about the subject. My quiet demeanor returned. "Ah," I muttered, placing my palm to her head and gently ruffling the soft locks of brown hair between the fingers, just like I did with Satoshi and Sammy at times.

According to Oka-san, I did this when I was cheerful and feeling particularly affectionate. I preferred to keep public displays of affection to a minimum, because I believed hugs and kisses to be personal and private in nature. My hands did tender to wander on occasion, and I realized that this happened often since Sammy and I began courting. This usually occurred when I was really sleepy; however, I had to admit that the warm weight pressing into my side, courtesy of Sammy, was making it hard to remain alert and awake.

_Sammy-chan's hair smells sweet, like strawberries, _I mused, before rubbing my nose into her blonde locks of hair. My mouth twitched into a smile at the tickling sensation of the skin below my chin, which I believed to be going numb, and then opened in a yawn. _I like strawberries…_

Oblivious to the silly ramblings in my mind, Haruhi lifted her head to glance at me with her eyes closed in relief, and gratefully said, "Thanks, Mori-senpai!" She grinned brightly at me, a sweet and lighthearted laugh escaping her parted lips. The end result was a pretty, sweet, and carefree girl, and I stared at her, understanding suddenly why Tamaki loved her so very much.

My eyes softened considerably at the innocent laugh and her quick but honest smile, before glancing around the seaside restaurant in which the Host Club stopped to eat lunch. "You are most welcome, Haruhi," I politely said, shifting to the left of the cushioned bench that Sammy and I currently rested in to find another, more comfortable position. My girlfriend might not be incredibly skinny and bony, but I could feel her hip bones pressing into mine.

Feeling the shift in weight, Sammy stirred sleepily at my side and slowly leaned backwards to stare at my chest, which I noticed to be at her level of eyesight. She yawned cutely, nuzzled into the soft material of the blue tee shirt with her nose, and then curiously muttered, "We finished with lunch yet, Takashi-kun?"

"Not yet," I murmured, kissing the top of her head and leaning into the bright warmth of the arms curled into my sides. My lips then brushed her forehead when Sammy peeked upwards at me in curiosity, and I answered the silent question in her eyes by continuing, "Your brothers want the Host Club to change into our swimsuits here, instead of at the beach."

"That makes sense," Sammy admitted, before pulling back to smile in the direction of the two redheaded troublemakers who were, as always, causing trouble. She laughed loudly at the image of her brothers attempting to coax our classmate, Nakamura Kotoko, out of the female restroom area with the promise of sweets. "That, however, does **not** make sense since most skinny girls hate eating sweets." She grinned wryly at me and added, "Makes 'em chubby, like _me_."

Instead of reprimanding Sammy for thinking herself fat, I leaned down and barely touched her soft lips with mine. "My girl needs to be nice, and soft, and healthy," I muttered into her open mouth, breathing warm air passed her trembling lips. "Otherwise, I could not do **this** –" I then clutched her hips with both hands and applied gentle pressure. "– without hurting you."

My girlfriend seemed to understand the implications behind those words and flushed lightly at the heat in my eyes, a soft blush painting her cheeks pink. Her bright blue eyes were wide with surprise, but I could tell that Sammy was pleased with this reassurance and not repulsed with the sexual interest I hinted at. She leaned into the touch, her face pressed into my side, and smiled into my shirt, her expression happy and not scared in the least. I rubbed her back through the white material of her baseball tee, pleased with her interest in me, as well.

"Onee-chan, Hikaru and I need to make certain that this swimsuit fits you, so come and try it out real quick!" Kaoru called to his older sister, his cheeky grin at odds with the impatient look of his hands pressed into his slender hips. He winked at me upon noticing that I stared at him, confused, and then teasingly said, "Leave the Boy Toy behind and get your rear in here!"

Blue eyes glittered with mischief, shining like little blue sapphires in the sunshine, and Sammy playfully whined, "_But I don't __**wanna!**_" She bit back the giggles burning in her throat, instead fisting her small hands in the shirt bunched at my waist and cutely pouting at the idea of being forced into her bikini.

"Silly girl," I chuckled at her antics and the gentle teasing between the two siblings, before I began to nudge the small female out of the booth with soft pushes to the small of her back. My girlfriend attempted to fall, limp, into my open arms, so I moved to stand and lifted the American high into the air.

"No!" Sammy wailed loudly, pretending to beat her hands into my arms and ignoring the strange expressions glued to the faces of the other customers in the restaurant. Blonde hair curtained her face, falling down in waves and into her open mouth, preventing her from speaking again. She tried to spit the strands of hair out but did not succeed – and started giggling hysterically at her failure.

Amidst this fit of happy laughter, I easily toted Sammy from the hard bench and to her brothers, depositing the short female between the two grinning pranksters. I chuckled at the sight of her rather indignant pout and sarcastically said, "Nice try, sweetheart." My eyes glittered brightly with silent laughter and I grinned softly, ducking to avoid her swats and retreating to the table again to watch – and listen to – the chaos ensue.

"You're a mean old boyfriend, Takashi-kun!" Sammy called, sounding exasperated, and reached upwards to swipe her hands at her damp face, wiping away several stray tears of laughter. Her laugher returned, however, upon noticing the annoyed female standing at her side. "Wassup, Kotoko-chan?"

"My temper," Kotoko darkly responded in a mutter and, in frustration, glared at the redheaded fashionistas through narrowed jade eyes. She pulled her sarong around her waist and stormed off towards the benches reserved for the Host Club, her black hair flying behind her like a cape. "I hate it when people _stupidly_ start sniffing around in _my_ personal affairs!"

"What the Froot Loops, Kotoko-chan?" Sammy asked, frowning faintly in confusion when the beautiful heiress merely lifted her nose in the air and continued to stalk by the rest of the group, passed Mitsukuni, and to the register to order yet _another_ huge plate of sushi. "Okay, then…"

Now, Kotoko did not generally treat others poorly and rarely snapped at her friends, so it rather bothered the Hosts – myself included – that this girl would just ignore us. She did, however, like to eat and eat and **eat** when mad. Meat, pasta, and other rich and heavy foods passed her dark red lips. The Nakamura Heiress would then vanish into the nearest restroom because of her "upset stomach." It was rumored that the beautiful girl suffered from ulcers, but the last I checked, people suffering this condition did not like to stuff their faces full of seafood…

_What is wrong with Kotoko-chan?_ I stared at the scene, concerned, and calmly attempted to walk towards the kind heiress that I shared several senior classes with at Ouran High School.

Mitsukuni beat me to it, though, and intercepted his love interest at the buffet table, stilling her shaking hand with his own. He turned serious brown eyes in her direction, staring upwards at the trembling girl that normally displayed complete control of her emotions. The concern and curiosity whispered by his lips and Kotoko could only smile sadly at the smaller senior, her green eyes empty of all emotion, with the exception of only one – pain.

Mitsukuni, sensing this pain, leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, which rested just below his chest. He stretched upwards to bury his face in her neck, placed his mouth next to her ear, and gently whispered, "What is bothering you so much, Kotoko-hime?"

But I did not find out what was wrong exactly because Haruhi placed her hand to my arm and slowly tightened her hold until I shifted attention to her in question. Her small fingers squeezed the muscles at my wrist, paused, and then released the hold. I stared down and into her brown eyes, wondering what thoughts could possibly be running through her quick mind right now. Silver eyes stared at her with worry. _What is wrong with Kotoko-chan?_

The brunette slowly, almost hesitantly, turned her head back and forth at me, answering my silent question. I realized that Haruhi seemed to sense my interference would ruin the chances of Mitsukuni getting information from Kotoko about her problems or concerns. It was _imperative _that I not successfully intercede, or else the problem would continue to escalate. And the Host Club would have little hope of helping Nakamura Kotoko.

My body turned from the girl at my side and to the pair lost deeply within what I believed to be a very serious conversation. "Thanks, Haruhi-chan," I slowly said, still milling over my near mistake with faint discomfort. It was not often that I did make mistakes, but when I did…

"No problem, Senpai," Haruhi kindly responded in turn, but her smile was smaller than normal – and also somewhat depressed. She cleared her throat at the concerned gleam in my eyes and tucked her hands into the pockets of her tan shorts. "I'm, uh, going to talk to Sammy-chan, okay?"

Swiftly, Haruhi excused herself from the table, at which Kyoya and I rested. I watched the younger girl dart to the other side of the seaside restaurant and outside of the female restroom, where Sammy and Tamaki could be heard talking excitedly about the games, sunshine, and food to come. Bits and pieces of the muffled conversation drifted to the table, but I decided to focus upon my cousin and his girlfriend instead. Because Sammy would immediately punch Tamaki in the gut – and likely his groin, too – if the Frenchman pissed her off. My girl could hold her own against the idiotic Host King.

Meanwhile, Mitsukuni seemed to have convinced his crush to move over to the benches outside the restroom area. He and Kotoko were seated together, with barely five inches between the two of them, and Mitsukuni continually talked to her in a soft and comforting voice. Kotoko blushed and nodded at whatever Mitsukuni muttered in her ear. He paused in the middle of his sentence, cocked his head to the side, and then pulled Kotoko to the left, about fifteen inches from their original spot.

Since I could not see anymore, my attention shifted back to Sammy, Tamaki, and Haruhi. I observed the proceedings with interest. Tamaki immediately attempted to launch himself from his seat beside Sammy and at Haruhi, who screeched to a quick stop and blanched at the sight of her upperclassman running towards her. But Sammy, upon noticing her best friend starting to panic at the impending collision, jumped to her feet, tripped the other blonde, and happily latched onto her arm, instead. The American wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, pretending to nibble at her ear. My lips twitched upwards, and I facepalmed, feeling overwhelmingly exasperated with the entire situation.

_Only Sammy-chan could succeed in being that __**intentionally**__ retarded…_

Two fingers reached upwards to pinch the lips of the person attached to her ear, and Haruhi sighed at the incessant whining of her silenced best friend. She scolded the older girl – much like a mother would – and gently chastised, "You really need to quit watching so much anime, Sammy-chan."

"…kjdosjfidjsiofjs," Sammy muttered, her words and insults jumbled together because of the index finger and thumb firmly holding her lips shut. She inhaled around the hold, sucking in another breath through the sides of her lips, and loudly screamed, "SOFJEOIHFISOIY!"

"Sorry, but I don't speak gibberish," Haruhi blandly stated, pinching her lips together in emphasis and letting the other girl flounder in her hold, seemingly amused at her pointless struggles.

Annoyed, Sammy glared at her with dark blue eyes and mimed beating the younger girl in the head with her new sneakers. She continued to glower at the brunette until the point in time that Haruhi finally decided to release the fingers from her mouth. The American pulled backwards, frantically putting extra distance between them, and furiously rubbed at her bruised lips, blue eyes wide and alert. Sweat trickled down the side of her face and neck from the strain of the (play) fight.

Haruhi nodded in victory, feeling satisfied with the suffering endured by her best friend, and then crossed her arms. She lifted her face to Sammy in order to accommodate for the extra three or so inches in height and asked, "Can you spare a couple of minutes at the beach to study with me?"

My girlfriend seemed to be considering telling Haruhi exactly where to shove her question, and I could tell that the rest of the Host Club waited for her response with baited breath, expecting her to flat out refuse to help her close friend because of what had just occurred. She could be rather spiteful at times. But Sammy managed to surprise us all by responding to the request with loud laughter and her sincere promise to help the other girl study the required material sometime before dinner tonight.

Normally, I was not the type of individual to judge others for their choice in friends – _look at mine_ – but I did have to admit that their friendship was a strange one, even by the (odd, weird, warped, skewed) standards of the Host Club. Sammy and Haruhi smiled at each other, however, oblivious to the astounded expressions of the rest of the Hosts. Both girls seemed happy with the results of the pretend fight that just happened and basked in the comfortable silence that ensued –until the Twins moved forward to drag their big sister off to the changing rooms, anyway.

"ZOMG!" Sammy squealed in honest horror, finally catching wind of the plan that the redheaded boys hatched together this afternoon. Her tiny fists flailed – rather uselessly, I might add – in the air when Hikaru hoisted his sister to his shoulder and toted her off to the restrooms. "They're gonna eat my soul, Haruhi~!"

Haruhi nodded solemnly at this horrified declaration and kindly said, "Have fun with that, Sammy-chan." She then smiled that thousand watt Host smile at her stunned friend, brown eyes closed, and returned to her seat to finish her salad, effectively leaving Sammy to fend for herself against her evil little brothers.

Per usual, Sammy began cursing up a storm, filling the silence of the restaurant with her fury. I listened to the mishmash of English, German, and Japanese with both confusion and amusement, lost to the meaning of most of her insults but finding humor in the scene nonetheless. My pissed off girlfriend snarled at the attentive expressions of the other restaurant patrons – which ranged anywhere from horrified to stunned to amused – and attempted to strangle the redheaded boys with the straps of the bikinis in their hands.

It did not work, and I watched with silent amusement, and faint concern, as my girlfriend disappeared behind the door to the changing area – to change into her bikini. Smoke rushed from my ears at the thought of her cute face, curves, and soft skin clothed in a white bikini and openly displayed for my perusal. I frowned and paused in consideration, mentally scanning the list of other people that would be able to observe her pretty form, including Tamaki, and Kyoya, and Mitsukuni, and Hikaru, and Kaoru, and…

To the rest of the Host Club, I probably looked manic when I blanched and furiously began to twitch in irritation. _Her body will be free and visible for the entire world to see!_

"No bikinis," I insisted suddenly and without warning, startling the others with the force behind those two words. My lips curled downwards, and I stiffened, scowling darkly at the thought of another man staring at her assets with hunger. Sammy was **my** girl.

No one would touch her.

No one would hurt her.

_**No one.**_

* * *

***Author's Note***

This chapter is kind of like a **'filler,**' I guess. But I wanted people to be able to see all of the changes happening within everyone! Sammy is happier, Takashi is becoming more confident in his relationship with her, and Mitsukuni and Sammy are now good friends, too. Sammy is actually willing to be friendlier to everyone and interacts with Takashi, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki in this chapter. Her love for her friends is obvious now. Yay! :D

And I wanted to start the continued **character development** for **Kotoko-chan,** too! _She is **hiding something** _that _no one_ seems to know about, with the exception of the sneaky Twins. ;) I have only dropped three or so really good hints about her problem throughout the story, but I am curious if anybody has figured it out yet. I want to hear your ideas about this, okay? **Please read and review! :)**

_**P.S. One more chapter in Takashi's POV and then back to Sammy!**_


	40. Chapter 40 Promise

~Chapter Forty~

Promise

_Baby, What You Doin', Where You At, Where You At? __  
__Why You Actin' So Shy, Holdin' Back, Holdin' Back? _

_You're Beautiful, Beautiful; You Should Know It. __  
__It Think It's Time, Think It's Time That You Show It. __  
You're Beautiful, Beautiful._

_I Love Everything About You. __  
__You're Imperfectly Perfect._

~_ All Around the World,_ by Justin Bieber

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**To the rest of the Host Club, I probably looked manic when I blanched and furiously began to twitch in irritation. _Her body will be free and visible for the entire world to see!_**

**"No bikinis," I insisted suddenly and without warning, startling the others with the force behind those two words. My lips curled downwards, and I stiffened, scowling darkly at the thought of another man staring at her assets with hunger. Sammy was my girl.**

**No one would touch her.**

**No one would hurt her.**

**_No one._**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

When Satoshi and I were much smaller, Father would ignore his work for the day and bring us to play at the beach. I loved those memories, in which Satoshi would frolic in the sand, shriekingin delight at the foreign sensation of the sand clinging to his tanned skin. My brother liked to make what Mother teasingly called "Sand Angels," too. He would then toddle off with his plastic shovel and bucket, relentlessly digging in the golden sand, in search of the perfect seashells to bring to Mother, who rested in the shade with her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_.

Personally, I did not share all of his enthusiasm about the sand, which would stick to my palms and feet. I liked swimming, but I preferred to do laps in the heated pool back home instead of mindlessly splashing around in the white ocean spray. The seashells, of which Satoshi must have _thousands _by now, were pretty but nothing too interesting to me. I did not collect the seashells for Mother, choosing instead to chat with her about books, food, and music. My Mother, in turn, joked about how much attention I focused to the interesting wildlife that followed in my wake – small hermit crabs, lobsters, starfish, and colorful seahorses.

I loved animals, but the beach…

While I did not hate the beach in my youth, I did not particularly love it, either. It merely did not catch the attention that I decided to focus upon animals, martial arts, school, family, friends, and Mitsukuni. I did not find it interesting or important enough to spend each weekend there, but I loved being able to swim and play around with Satoshi and Father, neither of whom I regularly interacted with during the later years of childhood. Mother remained constant in my mornings and nights, but Father worked hard during the week to find the time to visit the beach with his sons.

Between my strenuous studies, school, and training, I was very rarely given the time to play and speak with Satoshi, either. Ouran Academy encouraged students to study hard, socialize, and thus join in the activities of various clubs. His days at Ouran Elementary School consisted of similar activities to my own – with the exception of the training, anyway. He was generally asleep when I resurfaced from Kendo Club, bruised and tired, but feeling satisfied with my progress in martial arts skills. That, in my opinion, was a worthy past time.

The beach, however…

Kami, I could not stand the thought of going to the beach all of the sudden! The Tropical Aqua Garden was nice, safe, and predictable – with the exception of that banana debacle that resulted in both Sammy and Mitsukuni nearly drowning and thus becoming closer friends, anyway. The perimeters and the people involved in the situation were easy enough to visualize, too.

Only the Hosts were in attendance that day, and I did not have to fear for the wellbeing of the girl that I wanted to be mine, even while the small female paraded around in her bikini. I did underestimate the dangers of the water, but I could better prepare myself for the trials ahead, thanks to that bittersweet experience. The beach, however, could potentially be riddled with curious (and unpredictable) sons of privileged nobles, all looking for summertime flings. Sammy, with her curves and bright coloring, and Haruhi, with her sweet personality and innocence, would be considered ripe for the picking!

Thus, I could not decide whether I hated the beach, with its sticky sand and cold water, or the apparel people generally donned to visit said beach. I glanced curiously in the direction of the female fitting rooms, where I could hear The Twins and Sammy arguing about their choice in swimwear. Hikaru and Kaoru shoved yet another small bikini through the cracked bathroom door and demanded that Sammy attempt to try this one on, as well.

My eyes narrowed at the sight of the skimpy pink material, and I twitched in irritation, barely concealing the furious emotions swimming in my eyes. The pink material would barely hide her backside, let alone her front! Which I considered both immodest and unladylike. Sammy did not need to parade around in such ridiculously small and revealing swimsuits like…

_She will look like – _I paused, before cringing at the rude, stereotypical description, knowing that Sammy would probably hit me if I said this aloud, but –_ a commoner!_

And I really could not stand the idea of Sammy thinking it a requirement for her to showcase her body for me. She should know that I loved her for her intelligence, humor, and personality. My girlfriend might have born in the lower middle class, but I observed the differences that her rich upbringing warranted in her character. The American could not firmly claim her biological heritage anymore. Our culture whispered through her veins, too.

"No bikinis," I firmly reiterated. It might not legally be left to me as a choice yet, given that Sammy and I were young and not married, but I could still complain (heartily) about the situation. Boyfriends deserved that right, at least!

Boyfriends needed to make certain that their girlfriends could and would be protected. Bikinis were incredibly dangerous and would allow the perverted stalkers to pinpoint her weaknesses –and take her from me, as well. I scowled, infuriated at the thought of others touching the girl that I considered to be my wife – uh, _fiancée. _ Girlfriend? Whatever! Never would I permit another male from thinking her single, unattached, and without her protector – in other words, me. Not in this lifetime. Sammy was **mine.**

"Uh…" Haruhi, who was not standing calmly beside me, raised her eyebrows and shattered the silence with her next words. "I believe that it might be too late for that restriction, Senpai." She snorted in derision, shrugged her small shoulders in acknowledgement of this defeat, and dryly muttered, "The Twins win this round, I think."

When I glanced down at her, both eyebrows raised in question and silently asking her to explain the meaning behind these words, Haruhi diligently pointed to the door leading to the inside of the changing rooms. A small, awkward, and shy teenager remained partially hidden in the shadows of the door, shifting awkwardly and bouncing back and forth with the balls of her bare feet. But I could still tell, by her curious posture _and_ that little nervous quirk, that this person was my girlfriend. This was my sweet Sammy.

I could not believe my eyes. My normally careless girlfriend intentionally picked out the least provocative of the bikinis, apparently mindful of her status as a girlfriend and her courtship with me. She was wearing a conservative but fitted bikini with blue lace trim around the edge of the bottoms, not unlike the white pair picked for her friend, Haruhi. Her white bikini top, however, was not frilled; it successfully managed to emphasize the size of her chest, though the scooped neckline could be called modest by most – including me.

My eyes, suddenly dark with the feelings burning in my stomach, wandered from her chest to her stomach which, while not incredibly flat, looked nice. I wanted to touch her skin, to feel how soft it remained beneath my own. Her pale skin appeared different to me, as a man of another culture, but I liked the difference in skin tone. My own was olive in color and rich in color pigments, whereas hers glittered in the sunlight. A small silver and blue belly button ring twinkled from its perch in her naval, too, just above her bikini bottoms and –

"Ah," I coughed nervously and tried to moisten my suddenly dry mouth, stomping down the desire to reach out and touch the tiny piece of jewelry. The belly button ring, a moon with little shooting stars, seemed to call out to me. Nobles did not adorn such exotic piercings in my country.

Moving downwards with both eyes in order to distract myself from its mysterious beauty, I focused attention to her wide hips – hips that were, as my mother said, perfect for childbearing. Like I mentioned to her earlier, I liked that I could hold her hips without fear of breaking her in half. My girlfriend shuffled nervously beneath the heat of this perusal and cleared her throat to gain my attention – or rather, to focus it to her face and not her hips, which I really wanted – strangely enough – to pull to me. My stomach churned, but I smiled gently at the thought of having children with Sammy, with black hair, blue eyes, and mischievous smiles, before returning to the current moment.

My girlfriend tensed, with shoulders stiff and both arms curled around her stomach. Her smile seemed to falter, falling beneath the heavy tension in the air and the confusion of what caused it to occur. "What about this bikini, Takashi-kun?" Sammy shyly asked, glancing first at the floor and then back to me, a worried glow in her blue eyes, as if I would tell her that I hated it.

_Ha! _I glanced at her defensive posture, her shoulders curled to ward off the harsh insults that the girl likely believed to be coming her way, and softened the strength in my gaze. My eyes were soft and brimming with all of the words that I wanted to speak – that I wanted her to hear from me. _As if I __**could**__ do that and intentionally hurt her!_

Tenderly, I smiled at the normally loud and careless teenager, in awe of her sudden and rather unexpected return to the shy demeanor that I noticed the first day Sammy and I interacted, back in the Third Abandoned Music Room. I grabbed her hands with mine, leaning down to kiss the rough skin of her knuckles. I then kissed the tip of her nose and gently insisted, "You are very pretty, Sammy-chan."

My girlfriend did not receive compliments – at least, since comments about her cute appearance, anyway – on a regular basis, it seemed. She was very socially awkward, too, and still attempting to discern the difference between sincere compliments and jealous jibes. The American was also learning to cope with having lots of friends and family who cared for her. This girl, while from another country, could not claim to be beautiful and exotic. But Sammy was cute, and sweet, and funny. I loved and cared greatly for her. And I wanted her to know that to be true.

Blue irises frantically searched mine for the truth in these words. Upon finding compliment to be sincere, Sammy smiled brightly at me and chirped, "Thanks, Takashi-kun! I really appreciate your words." She whirled around, blushing, to face the changing rooms, intent upon gathering the rest of her clothes together before leaving for the beach.

Her plump backside bounced with the force of the turn, and I panicked, quickly reaching out to place both hands to her shoulders. My hands pulled her, almost subconsciously, into my chest. I exhaled sharply, hoping to calm myself, but I only succeeded in blowing several strands of hair from her face. Annoyed, I grimaced and paused to clear the horrible images of other people – _men _– reaching down to touch her. It burned and boiled like hot water in my mind. The idea that someone else might want to touch her – _to kiss her_ – was scalding me.

My heart thumped painfully in my chest, begging to be released and pressed into her the palms of her small hands, to love, to hold, and to cherish. She needed to hold it closer, closer, closer to her. Because I wanted her to know that I adored and cherished her. I loved Sammy. Kami, how I loved Sammy! No one else could love her like I did. I would love her for the rest of her life – and mine.

Black hair dropped into my eyes, and I closed both tightly against the painful images. The hair shielded the world from the confusing whirl of emotions swimming in their silver depths, but I still could not hide from myself. I swallowed nervously, almost desperately, at the thought of what I wanted to tell her and whispered, "Wait…"

Confused, Sammy turned around to stare at me, eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise. Her lips curled into a small frown, highlighting the faint shimmer of lip gloss painted there, and moved to place her small hands in mine. She smiled sweetly and kindly asked, "What is it, Takashi-kun?"

"Well, I just want to discuss some…_ground rules_…before going to the beach this afternoon," I slowly said, leaning down to stare into her eyes, which burned suspiciously with what I realized to be emotions similar to my own.

My heart pounded, fueling the whispers of love in my eyes, and I could not help but pull her closer to me, my arms wrapping around her shoulders. I breathed in the smell of her perfume, her shampoo, and her skin, before pulling back to stare down at her. My eyes searched her baby blues, wondering if perhaps this crossed the unspoken and unwritten lines between boyfriend and girlfriend by demanding this of her. I could be going too far, but…

"What exactly do you mean –" My girlfriend stared into my eyes, curious but also apprehensive about the sudden change in the atmosphere, which seemed too tense for her tastes. She inhaled and hesitantly continued, "– by 'ground rules,' Takashi-kun?" Her fingers formed literal quotation marks for the last two words in the air.

_What __**do**__ I mean? _I wondered, mentally repeating the words within my mind, and shifting them back and forth until I could fully process my response. Kami, I just wanted Sammy to be safe, and sound, and happy in my arms. I wanted nothing else to hurt her. I wanted –

"Do **not **enter the water without permission and do **not** attempt to be the heroine if anybody else is in the water and hurt," I demanded, knowing that I sounded harsh but stubbornly wanting her to see and understand the importance of her avoiding the water at all costs. I did not want her upset with me. But I could not stand by and let her intentionally harm herself.

"**What?**" Sammy huffed in irritation and immediately bristled at the firm command, the ends of her hair stiffening into spikes. She crossed her arms around her chest, lengthening and drawing attention to the plump cleavage displayed by her actions, whereas I tried not to gape. "You, _Morinozuka Takashi,_ are _not_ the boss of _me!_"

"No," I softly murmured the agreement, ignoring the burning desire in my stomach to reach out and touch her naked flesh. My nostrils flared when Sammy shifted in anger and her perfume drifted to my nose. "However, you are my girlfriend, and I am worried about you, Sammy-chan." Pleading with her to see sense, I begged, "Please, I… I do not want to lose you."

"Oh, Takashi-kun!" She immediately melted and darted forward to curl herself into my open arms, a small sniffle escaping from between parted lips. "You're not going to lose me," Sammy whispered, her face pressed into my chest. She pulled back, grinned mischievously at me, and winked in that familiarly dramatic manner. "'Cuz you're stuck with me now!"

Her eyes softened beneath the strength of her love, and I leaned forward to kiss her, wishing to return that affection tenfold. My lips molded into hers, pulling and pushing, sucking and biting, giving and taking. Our expressions remained bright, but Sammy and I slowly pulled apart, lips moist, cheeks flushed with heat. The Twins growled darkly, hissing cold obscenities and crude threats towards my manhood – which would apparently be removed from my person within the next hour or so should I touch their big sister again.

Nevertheless, I smiled tenderly at her, and leaned forward to kiss her again; Sammy responded just as eagerly with gentle hands and lips. Another minute passed, and I pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against my own, gazing down at her with sincerity and complete seriousness. "Promise me."

My girlfriend did not inquire what the promise would entail, knowing that I could only mean one request in particular – _Do __**not **__enter the water without permission and do __**not**__ attempt to be the heroine if anybody else is in the water and hurt_. Sammy cocked her blonde head to the side, considering me and the request in turn, before reaching for me. She pressed herself into me, placing her lips to mine in a soft and accepting kiss. Then, Sammy pulled backwards in my arms, smiled gently at me, and…

"I promise!"

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Hey!** This is just a quick but meaningful ending to the latest collection of chapters from Takashi. Up next, I return to Sammy! She will be reflecting upon what darling Takashi finally admitted - not only that Takashi loves her, but that Takashi wants to have a marriage and family with her, too. **How will Sammy react to this realization?** She might freak out. Or Sammy might be mature about it for once! (Probably not, but one can still hope...)

Also look forward to Sammy, her feelings about Takashi, her friendships with Haruhi and Kotoko, and her interactions with the other girls from school. **Can Sammy survive the beach?** You'll just have to wait and then see! ;)

**Please read and review!** Reaching **500 reviews** would be freakin' awesome! If I have that many next time, I might actually pass out... ^_^;

Peace out!


	41. Chapter 41 Study Buddies

~Chapter Forty One~

Study Buddies

_Went walking through town just the other day with nothin' much to do. __  
__As the sun came breakin' down through the clouds,__  
__I never seen the sky so blue. _

_Met up with some friends outside of town;__  
__We got to the spot and the sun was hot. __  
__Everybody was feelin' fine. _

_Lost in this moment now.__  
__Ain't worried about tomorrow. __  
__When you're busy livin', feels like dreamin', slowly driftin', __  
__Through this perfect day. _

~_ Perfect Day,_ by Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Nevertheless, I smiled tenderly at her, and leaned forward to kiss her again; Sammy responded just as eagerly with gentle hands and lips. Another minute passed, and I pulled back from the kiss to rest her forehead against my own, gazing down at her with sincerity and complete seriousness. "Promise me."**

**My girlfriend did not inquire what the promise would entail, knowing that I could only mean one request in particular – _Do __not __enter the water without permission and do __not__ attempt to be the heroine if anybody else is in the water and hurt_. Sammy cocked her blonde head to the side, considering me and the request in turn, before reaching for me. She pressed herself into me, placing her lips to mine in a soft and accepting kiss. Then, Sammy pulled backwards in my arms, smiled gently at me, and…**

**"I promise!"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Somehow, Takashi continually managed to surprise me and change the perspective that I created of the strong and silent senior upon meeting him for the first time – back in the Third Abandoned Music Room. I'd believed him to be two dimensional, like Paper Mario, and made of concrete, but Takashi turned out to be incredibly complex, instead. My handsome boyfriend, with his tan skin, soft black hair, kind silver eyes, and strong muscles, was not only beautiful outside – but inside, too. He was generally sweet, nice, gentle, and funny, but also stern and protective of friends and family members when the situation called for his strength instead of kindness.

Now, Takashi was not perfect, like I originally believed him to be once upon a time. He was a nice young man, one with flaws and insecurities of his own. Takashi was introverted and quiet – too quiet sometimes, just like me – so we did not feel completely comfortable speaking about our worries and fears with each other. This, I realized, would eventually hurt the sweet but tentative relationship Takashi and I nurtured together. So I listened to him when Takashi leaned forward, placed his hands to my shoulders, and sternly demanded that I listen to him and stay out of the water.

_You are my girlfriend, and I am worried about you, Sammy-chan, _Takashi whispered to me and pressed his lips to mine in front of Hikaru, Kaoru, and the entire Host Club, too. Desperate and concerned, Takashi curled his fingers into my upper arms, pulling and pulling and pulling me closer. _Do __**not **__enter the water without permission and do __**not**__ attempt to be the heroine if anybody else is in the water and hurt_.

Initially, I was upset with him for playing the Boyfriend Card, because I detested that someone – my sweet boyfriend, at that – could control the actions and choices I made simply through verbal demands and possibly physical force. Now, I might not live in the United States of America, but I could claim citizenship. He was attempting to limit – to **control** – what I considered to be the freedom that this citizenship gifted to me. Dammit, Takashi could not do that to me! I _would not _allow it!

_Morinozuka Takashi! _My mouth opened wide to release the defensive insults that naturally bubbled to life, but I could not bring myself to verbally abuse – _You are not the boss of me – _and hurt the beautiful boy that cared this much for me. _"I do not want to lose you."_ Memories of the months together with him flashed inside of me with these words, and I inhaled sharply, lost in the feeling of his hot lips pressing gently into my mouth and his fingers curled protectively around mine. My God, I loved him so much that I couldn't find it in myselfto hurt him!

_Nein, _I could not – would not – hurt him.

_Because I love him, too…_

"You look constipated, Sammy-chan," Haruhi kindly informed her textbook, which seemed to capture all of her attention at the moment, and then turned to the next page. Tawny brown eyes continued to skim the text with haste. "Grape juice works wonders for that sort of problem."

My cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, but I did find the quip funny and laughed outright at her dryly uttered words of wisdom. "You studying to become some sort of comedian, Haruhi-chan?" I teased and deliberately pushed against her ribs with gentle fingertips, secretly in search of her infamously famous ticklish spot.

_You're just like Tickle Me Elmo, Haruhi! _I mentally cheered and grinned down at the younger girl, who immediately burst into laughter at the sensation of fingers digging into her sensitive sides.

Amidst her howls of laughter and demands that I stop, I continued to tickle her sides with fierce determination. My goal, Haruhi inquired? Why, I responded, to force her to bow down, submit to my superior genius, and become – _dun, dun, __**dun**_– my evil minion! Just like Gru and Kevin! MWHAHAHAHAHA!

_No, I mean it! __**Despicable Me 2**__ is so awesome. :D_

Warm beams of golden sunshine, which previously covered Haruhi and I from head to toe, were suddenly blocked by the dark outline of something – or _someone._ "Whatever are you two doing down there?" Kotoko inquired, curiously, and put her small hands to her skinny hips with black eyebrows raised in question.

The sight of her hipbones, which jutted out almost painfully from beneath her tanned skin and above her bikini bottoms, really frightened the **fuck** outta me. However, I decided to keep my nose in my own personal business and instead gleefully exclaimed, "Haruhi-chan is ticklish!"

Chocolate brown eyes were narrowed with mirth and zeroed in towards Kotoko, who continued to watch the scene with barely concealed amusement. Tears of silent laughter streamed down her face, but Haruhi hissed down at me, irritated, and stubbornly declared, "No, I'm not!"

All remained quiet and peaceful for the next fifteen seconds, and then I poked Haruhi in the side, smirking gleefully when the smaller girl jumped and squealed like an itty bitty piglet. Excited, I flailed both arms in a windmill motion and frantically pointed this little sound out to Kotoko. I grinned in satisfaction and shrieked, "See, see, see, see, see?!"

Pissed off, Haruhi reached down, twisted the tender skin at my side between her fingers, and hissed, "I am **not** ticklish, Sammy-chan!" The words slithered through her clenched teeth like little snakes, hissing, whispering, and spitting at me in turn. _Are you in there, Nagini?_

Channeling my inner Parselmouth, I slipped out of her hold with the ease of I-Can't-Believe-It's-Not-Butter and hissed, "Are too!" My blue eyes were wide, like HootHoot, and glittered with the determination dedicated to the difficult task of beating Haruhi in this challenging battle of wits. _It commenced!_

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are not!" I cheerfully parroted.

"Are too!" Pause. "Uh, I mean…"

No longer amused with the situation, Kotoko sighed at this mutual display of immaturity and pinched her nose – much like Kyoya would if Tamaki cut one. "You two are idiots," Kotoko muttered beneath her breath, which whistled between her teeth with the force of her tortured exhale.

Of course, Haruhi the Humble blushed and mumbled her apologies, appropriately chastised, but I merely waved her words away and cheerfully exclaimed, "Yeah, but Haruhi-chan and I both know that you actually know that I know that Haruhi-chan knows that we are _your _idiots, Kotoko-chan!"

_Did that make sense? No…? Damn._

"True, I think," Kotoko laughed, amusement dancing in her eyes, and leaned forward to place her face near mine. The Fangirls, I vaguely realized, could probably see us now and yet Kotoko did not hesitate in reaching down and curling her arms around Haruhi and me. We hugged each other, leaning into the warmth and laughter and happiness, and grinned for the whole world to see.

Clearing her throat, Kotoko opened her mouth and tentatively asked, "Speaking of idiots, I am curious if I might discuss something of importance with you?" Her green eyes, usually bright and happy, fluttered to stare at the ground in – of all things – shame! "I…well, I might have made a…a _mistake_…"

"Oh, Kotoko-chan," I softly said, surprised at the intensity of the empathy that whistled through the heart beating fiercely in my chest. My fingers slowly lifted to her face, pressing into her cheek, and I smiled sweetly at the stunned girl. "You should know better than that…"

"You can always talk to me – and Sammy-chan – about anything and everything," Haruhi explained, her voice serious but gentle with concern. She smiled, too, and wrapped her arms around the beautiful noblewoman, who gripped her tightly in return. "We're here for you!"

She smiled nervously; however, Kotoko eventually relaxed into her hold and admitted, "Well, I have not been having the easiest time at home lately, what with mother so worried about the public image of the family, and I have started to eat and vo–"

Our moment ended, however, when Mitsukuni suddenly called, "Can you come down here for a second, Ko-chan?" His small form bounced back and forth in the distance, near a section of the beach dedicated to the discarded towels left behind by the fangirls and several of the Hosts. "It will be fun; I promise!"

Kotoko gently removed herself from between Haruhi and I, stepping backwards to stare down at us with the strangest expression whispering in her eyes. It was a mixture between sorrow, regret, and – oddly enough – _relief._ I could not place the name or the meaning behind this expression exactly, but I believed that the next action, in which Kotoko rubbed her stomach with her left hand and grimaced in pain, hinted at what worried her.

My first train of thought promptly arrived to the conclusion that Kotoko might be pregnant, but I dismissed that idea upon remembering that nobles frowned heavily upon sleeping around. Lady Nakamura Kotoko was no slut, either. I frowned heavily, confused with the entire situation, and curiously glanced back at Kotoko. She liked Mitsukuni, and Mitsukuni liked her, too. However, I also realized that neither would consent to sex unless married. Against all odds, Kotoko could not _possibly _be pregnant. Therefore, I believed that there could only be _one _other possibility.

My eyes widened in horror. _Kotoko is –_

Oblivious to my inner turmoil, Haruhi sweatdropped and stared blankly at the people – namely, Mitsukuni, Takashi, and Reika – that stretched alongside Kotoko. She narrowed her brown eyes in confusion and warily asked, "What is Mori-senpai doing?"

My blue eyes wandered back from Kotoko, to Haruhi, and then towards Takashi. My boyfriend, it seemed, wanted to be a mime. "Playing charades, I guess…?" I hesitantly answered this odd question, before I shrugged it aside without a care and wryly asked, "How the fuck should I know, Haruhi-chan?"

Annoyed, Haruhi rolled her eyes in exasperation and thumped her small fist into my shoulder, to which I scowled and rubbed at the (yeah, not really) bruised flesh. She smirked at this reaction and victoriously pointed out, "You're _going out_ with him, though, Sammy-chan!"

Lips puckered like a goldfish, I turned to her and crossed both blue eyes in a sign of universal stupidity. "What does that have to do with the price of Hot Pockets in Australia?" I demanded, continually making faces at her and sticking my pink tongue out at the girl – simply for the fun of it, of course!

She bowed her head, embarrassed _of_ **and** _for_ me, and tiredly muttered, "Sammy-chan…"

Out of the blue, however, I noticed another senior student, dressed in an orange and yellow bikini, walking forward with two other girls that I immediately recognized from second period Japanese – Yui, Emiko, and Hana, if I remembered correctly. Emiko was a _very_ quiet freshman girl who studied hard enough to take Japanese with the senior students. She liked to write, paint, and sing. Emiko played the piano and flute, too. Her cousin, Hana, was more outspoken and enjoyed cooking and horseback riding. She played the cello but refused to sing in front of others, which I found surprising given that Hana liked to talk all the time.

While I didn't _personally_ know Yui, I remembered and liked both Hana and Emiko, even though I did not really know either of them very well. Why did I not know the inner workings of these girls? Simple! Unlike Kyoya, I didn't stalk through Ouran High School in search of victims to research, torture, and blackmail into submission. The _Schatten König_ would not like it too terribly much if I intruded and practiced the Art of Stalking with him, either…

Smiling brilliantly, Yui stepped forward to speak to the exasperated girl resting beside me and kindly asked, "Are you not going to enjoy this nice weather and swim with the rest of the Host Club, Haruhi-chan?"

"Er, I don't know," Haruhi slowly said and turned to me, an expression of horror and panic now glowing in her brown eyes. This pleading expression – which I could actually read, unlike the earlier expression from Kotoko – clearly asked how Haruhi could avoid swimming with these girls. She wanted to keep her secret safe and sound, like Taylor Swift.

Haruhi, like her father, was a **transvestite! **

_Gasp!_

I smiled (perhaps too widely, given that Yui grimaced and backpedaled like I'd threatened to eat her firstborn child), patted her hand in reassurance, and hastily chirped, "We actually wanted to take advantage of the beautiful day and admire the scenery, instead!" My eyebrow twitched spastically. "'Cause, uh, it's really…beautiful, I guess?"

Extroverted Hana grinned cheerfully from beside her friend, Yui. She casually leaned forward to scrutinize the panic hidden in my own smile and smirked sadistically at me. Hana examined her nails with feigned interest and then teasingly asked, "Do you not like the water, Steel-san?"

"What gave you the _first_ _clue,_ Ashida-san?" I muttered darkly in response. In an attempt to render her unconscious with telepathic powers, I glowered at the senior – who, unfortunately, remained conscious and also laughed outright at my sarcasm. Jaganshi Hiei, I was not…

"Um, I'm not really interested in swimming," Haruhi hastily explained, leaning forward to rest on a single hand and stare up at the girls who called to her from behind the umbrella. She rubbed halfheartedly at the back of her neck. "And I kind of need to keep studying, too, so…"

"Oh!" Upon realizing that everyone was now staring at her with curiosity, Emiko blushed and softly whispered, "I just, um, r-r-remembered that Koda-sensei assigned that t-t-test to us." She shyly shuffled out from behind her younger cousin but averted her olive green eyes. "Is that the test you are s-studying for, Haruhi-chan?"

Sensing that Emiko only wanted to study, Haruhi nodded solemnly at her painfully shy classmate and admitted, "It **is** supposed to be pretty tough, and I don't really want to let my grades fall because I'm out playing in the sun when I could be studying!"

While I did have good grades, I would not willingly decide to study when given the chance to play outside. My nose scrunched in distaste. _What the __**fuck,**__ Haruhi-chan?_

"I need to study for that test, too." Emiko clasped her hands in front of her, almost in a pleading gesture, and then quietly asked, "Do you mind if Yui-chan, Hana-chan, and I join you and Steel-senpai?"

When Emiko glanced towards me, I hesitantly smiled at her and shrugged both shoulders to emphasize that the decision should not really be left to me. "I'm okay with it," I honestly said, leaning backwards to rest on my palms, breathe in the fresh air, and stare up at the clouds, "but the choice should be he – his."

Still staring at the clouds, I mentally cursed myself for almost slipping up with the lesbian/ transvestite/gender bender issue. My best friend and study buddy extraordinaire was much too girly for his – uh, her – own good. I mentally slapped both hands to my cheeks, wishing to beat myself to the point of unconsciousness. On the plus side, I was really telepathic! Unfortunately, however, I could only knock **myself** out with the tremendous brainpower gifted to me. _My brain hurts…_

"Why do you want to study?" Haruhi asked, genuinely puzzled at this sudden and unexpected turn of events, to which I facepalmed and mentally exclaimed: _That's exactly__what __**I**__ wondered, too!_

"I think it would be fun for you and the other girls to swim!" My best friend smiled sweetly at the three girls, tawny eyes soft and full of emotion (in other words, Haruhi subconsciously used her Thousand Watt Smile of Doom to temporarily stun the girls) and added, "You are wearing very cute swimsuits, too!"

"Thank you _so_ much, Haruhi-chan!" Yui, Emiko, and Hana cooed and instantly blushed, the elevated body heat staining their faces cherry red. Yui and Hana giggled behind their delicate hands, whereas Emiko stared at the pretty brunette not-a-girl with adoration. Hearts were practically floating above their heads!

_Barf…! _My eyebrow twitched faintly with frustration and disgust, to which several loud voices in my mind screamed, _**HYPOCRITE!**_ I cautiously glanced towards Takashi, taking the moment to observe his lean physique without smart comments from Mitsukuni and Haruhi. My heartbeat jumped in my veins. _Well, I admit that I might be a small – _Takashi caught my eyes and smirked at me. Blushing at the hot lightning that zipped through my innards at his sexy smirk, I whirled around and facepalmed. _Okay, okay, okay! I'll admit it! I'm a really big hypocrite! Yeah, I really am… _

"You sure are a real charmer, Haruhi-chan," I muttered, huffing in annoyance when Takashi chuckled in the distance, having seen my shy reaction. Quietly, I watched the three lovestruck schoolgirls walk gracefully away (or rather, stagger off, too blinded by the beauty of Holy Haruhi to see straight) to play in the water. "Like Tony Stark…"

A pencil scratched roughly against the paper in her lap, but Haruhi paid little attention to the somewhat obnoxious noises it made. "Whatever are you mumbling about this time, Sammy-chan?" Haruhi innocently asked. Her attention was glued to the thin lines of black text printed in her math textbook – yeah, I know – _again. _

To refrain from the violence of hitting the oblivious butthead that I called "My Best Friend," I facepalmed again and dragged the hand down my nose, instead. I ignored the aching pain in my nose and leaned further back to relax against the purple blanket that Kyoya kindly loaned Haruhi – for a small fee. "Never mind, Haruhi-chan…"

Haruhi blinked at me and then studiously returned her attention the task of mentally devouring her textbook. She frowned down at the example problems in the current chapter, confused, and curiously asked, "So what would I do if I needed to find the variable in this equation?"

Instantly, I jumped back into the previous discussion from earlier this afternoon and pointed to the left side of the math problem, happy to help her in her time of need. "It would be easiest to move all of the numbers with that variable to this side," I easily explained, moving the pencil in her hand from that side and towards the next, "so subtract both of these to move 'em on over."

"Okay, I think I understand how to do this now," Haruhi muttered, staring down at her textbook and scratching at it with her blue mechanical pencil, which I noticed to be from B's Electronics. A frequent customer myself, I suggested that Haruhi visit the electronics store and buy herself a small music player to listen to during thunderstorms. Although thrifty, Haruhi immediately did this and downloaded the _BarlowGirl _CD that I purchased for her last month. She really loved _Average Girl._

Amidst these memories, I quietly noted that Haruhi liked to nibble at the end of her pencil in thought and, thinking it cute, smiled at the little tic. My head titled to the side, I closed both eyes and serenely inquired, "Do you understand why it needs to be here and not part of the other side?" She would know, of course…

"Because I need the scratch work to be organized and coherent enough that I could keep the mistakes to a minimum, right?" When I smiled in silent approval of this observation, Haruhi nodded in determination. She made several notes in the margins to the right of the problem, paused in momentary confusion, and then sheepishly asked, "What should I do next?"

"Look at the left side again," I said, tapping at her paper with two chipped fingernails. My finger moved from the current side and back to the original without pause. Humming softly to the tune of _Pocketful of Sunshine_, I continued, "You need to move _this_ variable to the _other_ side now."

Haruhi leaned back to examine the scratch work outlined down her paper in neat rows, eyes moving back and forth at rapid speeds between each side of the equation. She smiled, expression gleeful in its realization, and turned to me in understanding. "Could I incorporate this answer into the next part of the problem now?"

"Yep, yes, yeah," I cheerfully chirped, plucked two seashells from the sand, and placed them over my separate bikini cups. Like Ariel: The Little Mermaid! Hearing my nickname yet again, I returned to the task at hand, mentally calculated the answer – _thirty six _– and waited for her (probably correct) answer.

"Okay, so it should be…" Haruhi muttered and circled her final equation at the bottom of the textbook paper, backtracking to check her work for mistakes. Brown eyes suddenly flickered to mine, and Haruhi confidently declared, "The answer is thirty six."

"Everyone should bow down before the genius that is Fujioka Haruhi!" I bellowed, jumping to my sandaled feet and doing the chicken dance. I grinned brightly at her, offered her two thumbs up, and proceeded to wave my palms around in the air like Captain Jack Sparrow. "**You **are an awesome 'possum, Haruhi-chan!"

"Well, I think I'm finally done with the study guide, thanks to _you._" Haruhi, appearing immensely relieved that the long study session was now over, nodded her head in polite thanks and laughed at me. She climbed to her feet, brushed the sand from her legs with her hands, and declared, "Now that I have a short while to do what I really want to do, I'm going for a walk!"

When I pouted at her with sad dejection, Haruhi laughed yet again and humorously teased, "Or should I have said, _'How about Sammy-chan and I head out for a walk?'_" The brightest smile in the world claimed her lips, evidence of the fact that Haruhi could relax and attempt to have fun now, just like the rest of the Hunky Hosts! **Woohoo! **

"Damn straight," I grumbled irritably at her so-called mistake, feeling exhausted and somewhat disgruntled, before standing up and childishly kicking at the sand with two white sandals. It would be hard to stay mad at her, as always, but I could damn well try! BELIEVE IT!

"Come on, Sammy-chan!" Haruhi called out to me, a small laugh bubbling out from between lips when the wind rustled her hair and pulled the brown locks into her eyes. She carelessly brushed the hair out of her line of vision – _just like Sarah used to do_ – and gestured for me to follow her lead.

"_C'mon, Sammy!" _Sarah shrieked in delight, cupping her hands around her mouth to scream over the wind, and giggled hysterically when I tripped again in an effort to keep up. Her yellow hair and pink gingham dress danced around her little legs when the wind whistled by. My scowl melted into a small albeit affectionate smile when I noticed Haruhi cheerfully walking through the yellow sand towards the cliff in the distance. _"Let's play Follow-The-Leader!"_

Obediently, I followed in her wake, as requested, before grinning mischievously and reaching down to remove my sandals. I paused to glance behind, beside, and in front of me. Noticing no one else around, I exploded into a sudden run, my smile wide, blonde hair and sandals whipping around in the wind. I bolted by Haruhi, practically blowing her doors off, and zoomed toward the familiar figures in the distance – Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"Noisy American," Haruhi muttered, pissed that I ruined her precious peace and quiet. Not to mention the fact that I essentially left her in the dust. She growled in irritation, her fists clenched tightly and her left eyebrow twitching with her frustration, and loudly yelled, "Come back here, you _stupid_…_**rich**_…_**BASTARD!**_"

_Friends,_ I warmly realized with a giggle, _are really wonderful people._

"**SAMMY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**

_Even if said friends want to murder you!_

* * *

***Author's Note**

Sammy: YEAH, I'M BACK, BITCHES! WOOHOO!

Haruhi: *Scolds* Language, Sammy-chan!

Sammy: English! Duh, Haruhi-chan!

Takashi: *Smirks* Language.

Sammy: ...I'll stop...

Haruhi: -_-;

Right! *Clears Throat* I hope you all enjoy the **return** to the crazy mind of** Sammy-chan!** Takashi-kun is more serious, by far, and is easier to right at times. Believe it or not, I have a really hard time spitting out references sometimes! I delete 'em, add 'em back, and then glare at my screen. I'm all: +_+. It's all: WTF? =_= But I personally like to think that it cowers in fear. :D

**Please read and review!** I about fainted from shock and happiness when I realized that this story has 504 reviews, 215 favorites, 232 followers, and about 70,000 hits. **_Thank you so, so, so, so, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! _ **My stupid self did not realize that I could read that in the Manage Stories section. Hehehehe...

Could I ask for **520** reviews, please? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

Man, I need to lay off the sugar... ^u^;


	42. Chapter 42 Oops, I Did It Again

~Chapter Forty Two~

Oops, I Did It Again

_Tropical, the island breeze, __  
__All of nature, wild and free; __  
__This is where I long to be. _

_I want to be where the sun warms the sky. __  
__When it's time for siesta, you can watch them go by; __  
__Beautiful faces, no cares in this world.__  
__Where a girl loves a boy, __  
__And a boy loves a girl._

~_ La Isla Bonita,_ by Madonna

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

_Obediently, I followed in her wake, as requested, before grinning mischievously and reaching down to remove my sandals. I paused to glance behind, beside, and in front of me. Noticing no one else around, I exploded into a sudden run, my smile wide, blonde hair and sandals whipping around in the wind. I bolted by Haruhi, practically blowing her doors off, and zoomed toward the familiar figures in the distance – Mitsukuni and Takashi._

_"Noisy American," Haruhi muttered, pissed that I ruined her precious peace and quiet. Not to mention the fact that I essentially left her in the dust. She growled in irritation, her fists clenched tightly and her left eyebrow twitching with her frustration, and loudly yelled, "Come back here, you stupid…**rich**…**BASTARD!**"_

_Friends, I warmly realized with a giggle, are really wonderful people._

_"**SAMMY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"**_

_Even if said friends want to murder you!_

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Blue eyes wide with excitement, I continued running through the mountains of golden sand that, previously, rested undisturbed beneath the warmth of the sun. My bare feet kicked out small but heavy explosions of gold and silver dust into the air, which lifted upwards and hovered around me. I laughed loudly, practically screaming out in joy, even when the sand burned in my eyes, nose, and mouth. Feelings of beautiful affection, friendship, and love sparkled brightly in my veins – like warm sunshine. My happiness in that moment, I realized, far outweighed the feelings of discomfort from the sand in my eyes.

The discomfort and pain of being trampled to death, however, well…

"Dammit!" Haruhi growled darkly from about fifteen feet behind, her normally calm voice transcending into the scornful tone commonly reserved for the idiocy of Tamaki, Hikaru, and/or Kaoru. Apparently, I'd finally managed to find myself at the top of her Hit List. "Get back here, Sammy-chan, before I start throwing textbooks at you!"

_Note to self… _I sweatdropped, thinking briefly about how horrible, and horribly embarrassing, it would be to die because Haruhi chucked her three ton dictionary at me. _Do __**not **__piss Haruhi off! She turns into Maka Albarn! Which makes me – _She snarled something indiscernible beneath her breath, and I paled at the sound of her frustration – _Soul Eater! _I gulped in fear. _**Help**__, Shinigami-sama!_

When I finally admitted that nobody – least of all the Lord of Death – would be saving me anytime in the immediate future, I hesitantly glanced back at Haruhi and noticed the smaller girl to be much closer than before, a painfully determined expression burning in her eyes. Her thin legs kicked out tornadoes of white sand and her slender arms were outstretched towards me, as though to hug me. I slowed down in the hopes of this being true because – well, I loved hugs!

And I really wanted to live, too, but that was another story entirely…

"Not in this lifetime, Maka-chan!" Pushing myself faster and faster, I bolted down the beach, until I could hear nothing but the wind and the voices in my mind, which screamed out in fear of imminent death. Then, I flailed both arms and dramatically wailed, "I'm too _young_ and _pretty_ and _**fucking awesome**_ to die~!" I whimpered. "Please have mercy on my soul!"

Heedless of this pathetic plea, Haruhi continued to barrel straight towards me, and I started to panic, my eyes wide with disbelief. So I immediately returned to running full force to the cliffs, where I remembered Takashi and Mitsukuni, two powerful martial artists, to be playing around by the foam of the incoming waves. Why? Because Takashi would protect me! If not, I could hide always just behind his powerful bulk until Haruhi finally admitted defeat and ceased her stampede.

Suddenly, Haruhi yelped out in surprise and exclaimed, "Look out, Sammy-chan!" Her voice, laced with shock, echoed in my ears, a relentless drum of caution. She also sounded rather concerned for my general wellbeing, too.

Hmm…

To believe, or not to believe?

_No, Haruhi is just trying to trick me!_ I heartily protested, flat out refusing to believe the psychological mumbo jumbo being shoved at me. There was no way in H-E-Double Hockey Sticks that I would not fall into her carefully planned trap!

"Leave a message at the _**beep,**_ Scar!" I shrieked at her, jumped right over a stray pail of pink, blue, and yellow seashells, and stubbornly refused to turn around to keep an eye out for the _supposedly _impending danger. "Simba is kinda busy right now, okay?" My eyes remained glued to Haruhi, and I stupidly whined, "Go pester Zazu!"

Yeah, I believed her to be cheating, and I desperately wanted to ignore her worries; however, I'd learned at the park that when someone said to look out, that it was in your absolute best interest to do as instructed. Turning around swiftly to check for obstacles, I noticed nothing nearby of importance, and immediately dismissed the ridiculous notion of getting hurt. What could I _possibly _do here, anyway? Trip over a seashell and fall off the face of the Earth? I mean, seriously! I'm not _that _clumsy!

Our conversation sounded something like this after that point – "Stop!" Haruhi said, to which I lamely finished, _"…in the name of love!" _And Haruhi frantically added, "You're going to hurt yourself!" So I snorted at her words and said, _"Yeah, I'm not going to fall for __**that**__ line of bullshit!"_

Eventually, I decided to take the mature route and listened to her panicked words, skidding to an impressively quick stop. What…? You don't believe me? …Stop staring at me! Okay, okay, okay! I admit it! Yeah, I did stop, but only because I slammed into what _must _have been the cliff! Which kinda hurt, might I add! It _was_ strong, hard, and incredibly muscular.

_Wait…_

"…what the flapjacks just happened, Haruhi-chan?" I muttered to her from my newly earned position in the hot sand, which slowly clawed its way up my swimsuit bottoms and into places best left alone, like my ass(ets). Ewwwww! =_='

"You…_you_…!" Haruhi gasped out amidst her (possibly fatal) fit of giggles, pushing her hands into her sides to stop the sounds from drawing the attention of the nearby fangirls, who would undoubtedly find it odd that the supposed boy laughed like a girl. "Sammy-chan, I cannot _believe_ that you ran _right into_ Mori-senpai!"

As if to offer evidence of the truth in this statement, Takashi dropped into a crouch beside the sand angel that I'd busied myself with making right now. He stared down at me, a strange light in his eyes, as if imagining another person to be in my place. My boyfriend recently mentioned that his little brother, Satoshi, loved the beach. Maybe I reminded him of Satoshi…?

Something else flickered in their silver depths, though, and I noticed with faint amazement that the depth of affection in his expression only continued to mature into love. My eyes softened in accord. And I smiled at him.

"Hello, Sammy-chan," Takashi softly said, his hands reaching out to curl into the strands of blonde hair that swirled downwards, by my ears. He ghosted his calloused fingertips over my skin, silently counting the number of the earrings – three – pierced into the pale cartilage.

"Hi!" I shyly said, leaning into his touch and blushing faintly at the calming feeling of his fingers caressing my ears and cheek. The strangest sensation settled in my stomach, though, the likes of which I could only describe as want and desire. My heart jumped into my eyes, darkening the sky blue depths to the color of the midnight skies, screaming out how much I wanted him.

_Oh… _My eyes widened about a centimeter in realization. _I…want to…sleep with him, don't I?_

Clearing my throat to hide this unexpected and startling revelation, which could only make this relationship even more exciting – or even more incredibly awkward – I eyed him curiously and asked, "Watcha doin', Takashi-kun?"

Apparently, Takashi was attempting to read the strange expression in my eyes, wishing to determine just what I could be feeling – and hiding from him – now. But Takashi eventually consented to not knowing my secret, for the moment at least, and lightly shrugged his shoulders at me. He casually replied, "Nothing much…"

Nodding sagely, I pretended not to hear my own pulse racing in my ears and cheerfully said, "I hear ya, man!" Because I did not want him to figure out that I ached for him in ways no one could really explain. Well, _I _couldn't really explain these feelings, anyway…

We were silent for a moment, during which time I could feel his gray eyes on me, glued to mine, and during which time I also permitted myself to examine his handsome physique. My blue eyes shyly noted the rich color of his skin against mine, the gentle and protective warmth of his gray eyes, and the width of his broad shoulders in comparison to his thin waist. His green and white swimming trunks stopped about two inches underneath at his belly button, below which I could just barely make out a small line of black hair marking the line to his –

_Oh, God._

Swallowing nervously, I glanced at him from beneath thin eyelashes and reached both arms out to him in question. He blinked down at me, surprised, but smiled crookedly at this cute picture that I painted without meaning to do so. Instead of glomping him while Takashi considered the request, like I normally would, I waited for my sweet boyfriend to pick me up. Takashi swiftly but tenderly complied, reaching down to gather me into his strong arms. He chuckled at me, a masculine sound that about knocked the breath from me, too, before moving his hands politely down to my waist and just below the bottom. His hands, which did not wander, tightened to keep me suspended in the air. Then, Takashi smirked.

"You're shiny," Takashi teasingly explained, brushing his knuckles against my nose and cheeks, his gentle touches encouraging the thin layer of golden sand to fall from my skin. He rubbed his nose against mine, giving me a small Eskimo kiss, to which I giggled and kissed him back – this time, mouth to mouth.

From behind Takashi and I, Haruhi (who I really didn't forget, honest) snorted into her hand and teased, "It looks like you're both having fun, Mori-senpai." Her eyes were calm, though, and soft with happiness – for us.

My boyfriend refrained from immediately answering and instead blushed when I stared at him, nose to nose, and pecked his lips once more. He leaned his head down to kiss me properly, his lips placed warmly against mine. "Yes, I suppose so…" Takashi chuckled, voice light and humor dancing in his eyes.

Upon glancing up and about from his current project, Mitsukuni noticed Haruhi calmly standing next to Takashi, the latter of whom continued to hold onto me. He raised his clay red shovel in greeting, grinned widely, and happily declared, "Hey, Haru-chan and Sa-chan! We're hellfish shunting!"

…_Sa-chan? _I slowly repeated this nickname in my mind, before rolling the sound back and forth in thought. My classmate, who remained picky in his true affections, did not give nicknames to just anyone. No, Mitsukuni saved these hyphenated shortcuts for his best friends, like Haruhi. To think that Mitsukuni suddenly believed that I deserved this new nickname, that I was now worthy of his attention, was a strangely pleasant surprise.

It also meant that Mitsukuni realized just how close his younger cousin and I'd become, too.

Confused, Haruhi stared at him through narrow eyes, as if attempting to discern the meaning of his words, and then sweatdropped in realization. "I think you're actually _shellfish hunting,_ Honey-senpai," Haruhi muttered, her expression one of dry amusement.

My boyfriend zeroed his gray gaze on our deceptively cute classmate. It seemed like his cousin might attempt to argue with Haruhi – who, as a commoner, was the resident expert – about this minor correction to his words. "Haruhi-chan is correct," Takashi quietly but sternly agreed.

"Besides, I don't think shellfish actually live around this sort of beach –" She hesitantly paused when something small, and red, and **vicious** suddenly crawled by her sandaled feet. My best friend blanched, jumped backwards, and stumbled into another one. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"OMG! It is so _cute,_ Haruhi-chan!" I squealed, clapped both hands together in excitement, and happily waved down at the little creature, which gawked at me, confused. Solemnly, I nodded at him in determination and declared, "Yep, I definitely want **that** one!"

Then, I grinned manically – uh, sweetly – down at the small red crustacean, who I believed to have crawled right out from within the hand painted pictures from _The Little Mermaid_. He eyed the (somewhat manic) gleam in my eyes with understandable misgiving and hurriedly scuttled to the side; however, I was prepared for his escape and dropped down to pick him up. Or rather, I would have dropped down to pick him up and affectionately squeeze him to death, except…

Yeah. **You** guessed it. My boyfriend refused, point blank, to let me go.

_Scheiẞe…_

"No," Takashi bluntly interjected, shaking his head in refusal of this request. His expression, while stern, did not bother me. It seemed that I was quickly becoming immune to his need to limit the amount of trouble that I walked into – or created.

"C'mon, Takashi-kun, I just want to adopt one!" I whined, playfully wiggling my chest, hips, and legs around in the hopes of persuading him to release me, to which Takashi grunted in surprise and dryly muttered, "_She does realize that it is __**not**__ a puppy, right_…?"

This, however, was wishful thinking. Thus, I continued to squirm in his strong hold, seeking freedom, and then pouted at my confused boyfriend when I remained in captivity. His hands tightened purely out of reflex, making certain that I did not fall, but I could feel his fingers brushing against my inner thighs. Panic, thickened with confusion, boiled right over and bubbled to the surface. My cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"Lemme go…!" I squealed, thoroughly shocked at the sudden and unexpected detour in this conversation. Desperately, I tried to remove myself from the stubborn hands that rested protectively under me. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

Amused, Takashi smirked in understanding, now clued in to the feelings that burned in my stomach, and slowly lifted his arms. He pulled his prize – or, should I really say, _me_ – closer to his handsome face. My boyfriend tenderly pressed his lips to the flushed skin just below my ear and heatedly whispered, "Not in this lifetime, _Koi_."

In order to distract myself from the suddenly seductive tone to his voice, since it caused the heart in my chest to beat around _three million miles per minute,_ I hastily continued, "_His_ name shall be Sebastian, and _I_ will be Ariel, and…and…_and_…**EEP!**" I squeaked when his tongue peeked out from between his lips to run across my ear and, by extension, my sweet spot.

"There is no need to be shy, Sammy-chan," murmured Takashi, his parted lips gently brushing against my ear with this statement, whispering words that I could not really hear through the rush of blood in my veins. He smiled smugly against the reddened skin beneath his own.

Blue eyes rolled backwards with the weight of the heated desire burning in his deep voice. My arms subconsciously tightened around his shoulders, wishing to keep his body close to mine while also seeking to anchor myself to something – or someone. And I softly whispered, "Hmm…?"

"…right, Sammy-chan?" Haruhi brightly asked, with her upturned face lifted to find mine. Her expression of patient expectance was so sweet and innocent that I could almost – _almost_ – see a pair of white wings unfurling and her halo shining around her, bathing her in light. "Crab is so sweet and delicious!"

Horrified at the thought of eating seafood (which I despised), I could only gawk down at Haruhi. _She wants to __**eat**__ innocent little Sebastian? _When I remained silent, too caught up in the planning of the upcoming Fish Funeral to respond, Haruhi the Hellion turned around and stared at me – or rather, Takashi, who was pretty much molesting me. Her mouth dropped wide open.

"_What are you two __**doing**__…!?_"

"'FISH ARE FRIENDS,' HARUHI-CHAN," I loudly bellowed, wishing to hide the feelings of embarrassment from being fondled – and while out in public – beneath the volume of this loudly voiced reference, "'NOT FOOD!'"

Takashi winced at the shock of this horrendously loud shriek and pushed his left hand upwards to hide his ears. Immediately, I snatched at this opportunity and commenced with squirming in his hold, which refused to lessen for some reason. I whined out of frustration and bucked upwards, accidentally brushing against his groin. My boyfriend turned bright red at the unintentional connection between my midsection and his. We stared at each other in complete silence.

Then Takashi paled, turned into stone, and did something that I did not expect of him…

_Holy Shit! _My world whirled around, and around, and around. Without warning, though, I stopped in the midst of this cycle, face in the sand and backside in the air. Groaning, I flipped right over and stared at the white clouds and golden sun, wide eyed with surprise. _He actually let go! _Brow furrowed in displeasure, I scowled, kicking at the piles of golden sand that I'd landed in, and darkly amended: _Scratch that! Takashi fucking __**dropped**__ me!_

"Uh, I-I-I will be right b-back," Takashi explained, clearing his throat to rid his insides of the stuttered words. He swiftly ambled – well, sort of waddled off while wearing this highly pained expression, anyway – towards the cliffs. My boyfriend channeled his inner Spiderman, scaled the wall of rocks with obvious ease, and dropped down to the other side, decidedly out of eyesight.

Once Takashi had vanished, Mitsukuni cackled in what could only be called glee. He slowly turned around, brown eyes wide and limbs moving somewhat abnormally, like Chucky. Perhaps Mitsukuni, like Regan McNeil, had been recently possessed child under the strict instruction of the Devil. Who the fuck really knows with this one, anyway?

As always, Mitsukuni noticed the confusion – and horror – swimming in my eyes without being told. He pointed his shovel in the direction of the cliffs, where I could hear Kyoya speaking with Takashi, and laughingly explained, "You have him all hot and bothered, Sammy-chan!"

"Shut up!" I hissed and avoided his knowing gaze, which reeked of maturity, before glancing down at the plastic bucket at his side. Grinning wickedly, I pointed to the collection of sharp sea creatures that shuffled within its confines and declared, "You have crabs!" And I childishly stuck my pink tongue out at him and stomped both feet in the sand. "So there…!"

To my complete surprise, Mitsukuni startled at this harshly whispered declaration, caught off guard by the implied insult hidden within the playful words, and flushed bright red. He gritted his teeth together, grinding his enamel into dust, and quietly protested, "I certainly do **not**!"

"Oh! You could not _possibly_ have _**sexually transmitted diseases**_, Mitsukuni-kun!" I cooed, patting his head to console him, which worked for about two minutes. Alas, I ruined the moment when I snorted in derision and sarcastically muttered, "_And Draco Malfoy is __**really**__ the Heir of Slytherin!_"

"I…do…**not**…have…**crabs**…!" Mitsukuni darkly hissed, bangs hiding his darkening eyes. His older persona – which frankly scared the shit outta me – immediately made itself known from beneath his shield of blonde hair. He furiously pointed his finger at me and barked, "NOW **HUSH**!"

Shivers clawed down my spine. "How rude…" I muttered, hiding the fact that I was scared out of this world, and assumed the Position of the Pout. Childishly, I curled both arms across my chest, jutted out my pink lip, and then sniffed disdainfully at this blatant dismissal. Just like Kotoko instructed Haruhi 'n me to do!

…Kotoko?

_Lightbulb!_

"Okay, Mitsukuni-kun," I easily agreed with his demand – uh, _request _– before carelessly shrugging and walking away, my arm up in a wave. When I was about thirty yards from him, however, I glanced back over my shoulder, smirked, and cheerfully added, "But **then** I'm going to tell Kotoko-chan that you've got crabs!"

Burdened with that little bit of information, Mitsukuni immediately panicked and shot towards my retreating form, his arms outstretched to catch me. He yelped in surprise, and ducked, when I reached back to throw his bucket of crabs, lobsters, and other miscellaneously pointy creatures at his deceptively cherubic face. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I dare!" I gleefully cackled, while running straight ahead, dancing around random fangirls, and effectively evading the arms of the smaller senior. Suddenly, however, Mitsukuni jerked his left foot outwards in an impromptu martial arts move, promptly tripping me up and causing me to fall flat on my ass. "Ow…"

The Neurotic Ninja smirked, pleased with the outcome of the chase. He idly wandered off, possibly to continue digging in the sand for his stupid shellfish, and waved back at me with that infuriatingly satisfied smile still glued to his lips. "You really should have learned by now not to mess with me, Sa-chan!"

At the sound of this nickname, I huffed in distaste and moved to stand, dusting sand from my sore palms and knees. _Glad to know that Mitsukuni still loves me! _I pouted, unwilling to admit that I lost to the kickass ninja, and headed toward the distant beach tables. There, I could hear Hikaru and Kaoru joking, laughing, and carrying on. My feet picked their pace up.

Once I arrived, I gracelessly plopped down into the nearest lap, which happened to belong to Kaoru, and snuggled into his chest. "Hi, Ru-chan," I cheerfully chirped, hugging him around his waist, like I used to with Caleb when we were younger.

"Hey, Onee-chan," Kaoru brightly responded, his lips twisting into a grin. My youngest brother paused, eyed the sand seemingly plastered to my rear end, and then seriously inquired, "_Were you injured, Big Sister?_" His English, while heavily accented, remained good throughout his years of practice. "…_Sammy?_"

For just the briefest of moments, I struggled to form the words that I used to comprehend, write, and speak all of the time, on a regular basis. Ignoring the pain in my chest that flared with that saddening but true realization, I smiled softly at him, and asked, "_Why do you ask, Kaoru?_"

"_We saw you_…" Kaoru hesitantly started the sentence, unsure just how to continue until Hikaru angrily interrupted to bare his teeth and finish with – "…_being tripped_ _and falling down_ _when **Honey** chased after you_!"

Somehow, I was not surprised that Hikaru and Kaoru were interacting with and performing for their guests while also keeping an eye out for me. My brothers _pretended_ to be oblivious to the rest of the world with all the skill of famous actors. The truth of the matter, however, was that Hikaru and Kaoru were painfully in tune with the thoughts, words, and actions of other people. Neither liked people much when I first met the two, but Tamaki and the Host Club seemed to have changed that aspect about the redheaded boys. Now, Hikaru and Kaoru interacted with, talked to, and sometimes touched others with kindness or even concern.

_My little brothers_ _are growing up…_

With the brightest smile that I could muster, I beamed at the two beautiful boys, who were gorgeous inside and out, before shrugging their concerns away. I giggled at the sight of their identically displeased scowls and shyly admitted, "My butt is probably bruised, but…I think I'll live!"

The Twins glanced at each other, surprised with this apparent lack of embarrassment or anger on my part, and then smirked mischievously at me. "Should Kaoru and I kiss it to make it feel all better, Onee-chan?" Hikaru cooed, hair falling into his face and covering the tears of laughter that threatened to fall from his golden eyes. Beside his brother, Kaoru winked at me and playfully puckered his lips.

Noticing Yui, Hana, and Emiko standing somewhere off to the left, with eyes wide and lungs frozen, I batted golden eyelashes at my incestuous brothers. I leaned closer to Hikaru, placed two hands to his naked chest, and purred, "Pretty please, Hika-chan…!"

Following the planned scene word for word, Hikaru and Kaoru leaned closer to me, and sweetly pressed their lips to my pink dusted cheeks. Hikaru chuckled against my nose, whereas Kaoru grinned charmingly and (rather seriously) inquired, "Does it feel better, Onee-chan?"

"Yes, Ru-chan," I whispered, ducking down to hide the fact that I could not blush at command, the act of which Hikaru and Kaoru perfected just last year. Feigning shyness, I curled into their combined embrace and sweetly crooned, "Hika-chan, Ru-chan, I love you **so** much!"

Happiness whispered through the depths of two pairs of mysteriously golden eyes. "We love you, too, Onee-chan!" Hikaru and Kaoru immediately chorused, their mocking smirks softening into sweetly genuine smiles.

Girls promptly squealed about this beautiful love between siblings. In fact, Yui and her friends were so incredibly loud that Hikaru, Kaoru, and I almost missed the loud, frightened screeching from down the beach. We glanced at each other, collectively worried about someone outside of the family for perhaps the first time **ever.** Then, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I quickly darted off to find the rest of the Host Club, only to find that Haruhi the Heartless Host had chucked this poor innocent centipede almost ten feet in the air, over a cliff, and to its certain doom.

"Oh, God," I mumbled the mouthful of English words in disbelief, turning the images around and around in my mind but not really comprehending the grotesque murder scene. "I think that Haruhi just killed the unholy reincarnation of Rita Skeeter…!"

While I was in this strange state of shock, Hikaru and Kaoru kindly stepped forward and scolded their classmate for being so cruel, heartless, and despicable. Like Gru! But Haruhi defended herself by relating facts and characteristics of the centipede, a surprisingly hearty and strong creature that could survive falls from tremendous heights. The fangirls, as usual, **loved** it…

"My, Haruhi-kun is so _manly_!" Yui called, her hands clasped in front of her in the stereotypical image of the Damsel in Distress. Immediately afterwards, Sakura stepped out from behind her classmate, less frightened, and seriously added, "He is so gentle, too, which is a sweet trait that I _really _admire about him!"

_The Twins, however, appear to share in my unvoiced opinion, which remains that –_

"Her reactions differ greatly from that of _normal _girls," Kaoru muttered, his tone of voice annoyed and less calm than usual. Unnerved, Hikaru only nodded and rested his head against his back, which relaxed faintly beneath the familiar touch of his brother. He sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"

– _Haruhi is pretty weird._

Ever the Dramatic Host Queen, Tamaki flinched at the implications, all of which pointed to the fact that his daughter was a Strong and Hardy Tomboy. He grimaced, fairly disgusted with the manliness of his not-so-secret love interest, and whined, "Is Haruhi-chan not afraid of anything at all?"

A single lightbulb flickered to life in the fading sunlight, which Hikaru and Kaoru used to cast deceptive shadows around the mischievous edges to their Cheshire Cat Grins. "My Lord," The Twins exclaimed, their arms wrapped around the confused Host King. "Wanna join in on our new game?"

To which I could only sigh.

"Here we go again…"

* * *

***Author's Note***

Ha, ha, ha! I actually blushed and grinned and laughed while writing these scenes. All at the same time! Loser, I am! XD

As requested, **Sammy will not take part in the Fear Trial. ** Everyone knows her fear, so it would be rather silly for her to participate, right? I have a rough idea written out, but I plan to have her spend time with **Takashi** in the next chapter. She will interact some with **Hikaru and Kaoru**, too, but mainly Takashi. Also, I have a **surprise** for the next chapter! It involves **Haruhi.** Hee hee... :D

Anyway, I am procrastinating my paper to post this chapter, but I wanted to **thank everyone so much** for all of the favorites and reviews! For some reason, though, **I can't reply to anyone right now.** What is up with that? **Anyone else having trouble?**

**P.S.** Could I have about **535 reviews** for the next chapter? **Please** and **thank you!** :)


	43. Chapter 43 Friends, Foes, and Frenemies

~Chapter Forty Three~

Friends, Foes, and Frenemies

_Pretty please, __  
__I know it's a drag. __  
__Wipe your eyes and put up your head. __  
__I wish you could be happy instead. __  
__There's nothing else that I can do, __  
__but love you the best that I can. _

_I know that it's hard to be stuck __  
__With people that you love, __  
__When nobody trusts. _

_I've been there, alone, and now so are you…_

~_ Darlin', _by Avril Lavigne

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**_The Twins, however, appear to share in my unvoiced opinion, which remains that –_**

**"Her reactions differ greatly from that of _normal _girls," Kaoru muttered, his tone of voice annoyed and less calm than usual. Unnerved, Hikaru only nodded and rested his head against his back, which relaxed faintly beneath the familiar touch of his brother. He sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean…"**

**– _Haruhi is pretty weird._**

**Ever the Dramatic Host Queen, Tamaki flinched at the implications, all of which pointed to the fact that his daughter was a Strong and Hardy Tomboy. He grimaced, fairly disgusted with the manliness of his not-so-secret love interest, and whined, "Is Haruhi-chan not afraid of anything at all?"**

**A single lightbulb flickered to life in the fading sunlight, which Hikaru and Kaoru used to cast deceptive shadows around the mischievous edges to their Cheshire Cat Grins. "My Lord," The Twins exclaimed, their arms wrapped around the confused Host King. "Wanna join in on our new game?"**

**To which I could only sigh.**

**"Here we go again…"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"This game is incredibly sick!"

My pale face scrunched upwards, lifting into a small but noticeable mask of disgust, which I portrayed with all of the grace, expertise, and femininity of Pansy Parkinson. To be honest, I agreed wholeheartedly with Tamaki the Terrified – this game _was_ sick! It was sick, disgusting, and downright despicable! Seriously! No one should willingly search out the fear of another person, especially when the person in question was their friend! The Twins **loved** Haruhi!

Why, then, would the redheaded devils want to _hurt_ _her_…?

For once in his miserable life, Tamaki could claim to be correct. The Frenchman, with all of his airheaded tendencies, was actually smart enough to read between the lines and understand that the point of this particular gamewas incredibly cruel. He was completely against the idea of harming his crush and positively _refused_ to participate in a game in which Haruhi could be mentally disturbed by their quest for her fear, which only **I** knew to be Ceraunophobia.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hikaru agreed, before reluctantly turning around again. He slowly walked back towards the empty white beach chairs, where I secretly waited with narrowed blue eyes, wondering just what the two redheaded devils were up to right now.

To his left, however, Kaoru smirked at some unspoken realization and gently nudged his older brother in the ribs to catch his attention. "You _do_ know what is said about friends, though…" A hint whispered in the air when Kaoru mused, "…right, Hikaru?"

After glancing in the direction that caught the attention of his brother, Hikaru nodded slowly. "A girl will only show her weaknesses to close friends." His lips pulled upwards into his trademark smirk, the evil smile identical in mischievousness to his brother, and then Hikaru drawled, "But _you _are in the dark about her fears, too, so…"

In unison, Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their slender shoulders when Tamaki flinched in shock, clearly amused by the prospect of being able to crawl beneath his skin this easily – and with only words for weapons, too! Cheshire Cat Grins were sharp, bright, and evil in the brightness of the sunshine streaming down from in between the sparse collection of white clouds above. Slowly, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to smile at Tamaki. The Twins positively **reeked** of mischief, I noticed, and this made me wary.

Tamaki, on the other hand, eagerly awaited their next words, which were –

"…you're not really her friend, then, are you?"

Facepalming, I scowled in distaste, my right eyebrow twitching openly at this blunt insult and subsequent blow to the pride of the very emotional and flamboyant Frenchman; Tamaki might never recover. _What the __**fuck**__ do Hikaru and Kaoru think that this act of idiocy is going to accomplish?_

"How dare you…!" Tamaki yelped, mouth dropping open at this offense. He paused, internally debating with himself about the ill nature of the game in direct comparison with his morals, but knowing that this could be his chance to get closer to Haruhi. Sweat collected in little beads along his brow.

Finally, Tamaki swallowed his pride, which neared perhaps the hundreds of thousands of millions of gigabytes in size, and stuttered, "W-w-what shall the rules be for your game?"

Invisible flames of fire leaking from between parted pink lips, I snarled in anger. _Mein Gott, I can't __**believe**__ him! The nerve of these idioten, wanting to hurt Haruhi! Meine kleine Schwester! _I growled, hissed, and rampaged towards Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, known forevermore to me as The Three Stooges. _I'll __**kill**__ 'em! Just you wait…!_

As one entity, Hikaru and Kaoru twirled back around, their heels spinning in the sand. Hikaru placed both hands to his slender hips, fingers scrunched around the red waist of his swim trunks, while Kaoru played with the stings of his black and blue shorts. "That's the spirit, My Lord!"

Propping his hip outwards and against his brother, Hikaru grinned widely at the King of the Host Club. He examined his thin wrist, glancing at an imaginary watch, and loudly declared, "Our game ends tomorrow, at sunset!"

Kaoru crossed his arms around his lightly muscled chest, nodded firmly in agreement with the deadline created by his counterpart, and then explained, "The first to figure out her weakness wins the game!"

"_What of the prize…?_" I growled from directly behind the Twins, standing there like the Creeper from Minecraft.

Yeah, Hikaru and Kaoru looked about ready to jump right out of their skin now. Neither realized that I'd slowly slithered from my chair, down the beach, and right behind the bickering Host Club, it seemed. Served the little sneaks right, too! I was going to rip 'em apart! Zombie Apocalypse is here! **BEWARE!**

As if feeling the malicious intent hidden behind this question, Hikaru and Kaoru paled, beautiful oriental skin becoming a pasty yellow in color. Hikaru twitched; Kaoru gulped. The Twins, as one, glanced backwards and hesitantly muttered, "Uh…"

Glasses flashed in the sunlight, which warned the masses of the impending arrival of the dreaded Shadow King. "I will provide the incentive, Sammy-senpai," Kyoya purred, his smile widening with the thought of adding to the general chaos of this unscheduled event.

My stomach clenched tightly in apprehension, and I frowned, carefully listening to the frightened warnings my instincts wished to scream out. _Well, Kyoya is using my actual birth name now, just like Mitsukuni, which means…_

Le gasp! The _Schatten König_ wanted to manipulate us again! Oh noez…!

Ignoring the wary and thoughtful expression that glimmered in my eyes, which I used to glare at him, Kyoya cheerfully continued, "Allow me to offer these delightful pictures as a prize." He smiled.

The Shadow King flipped through the pile of glossy photographs that appeared mysteriously in his hands. He picked three in particular and lifted the prizes higher into the air, ignoring the fact that Tamaki was attempting to devour the photos with his violet eyes. He continually shifted the pictures in his hold, moving the collection from left to right to keep Tamaki from catching more than the quickest of glimpses. The Host King persistently tried, but failed miserably in the end, of course.

Me, though, I could tell that the pictures were older, from the time when Haruhi had long streams of beautiful chocolate brown hair. I observed each picture with interest, wanting to see more of the girl that I'd become so very close to in the last few months. In the first, Haruhi was wearing her sailor girl school uniform and brushing back several flyaway strands of her hair. She was wearing a gym shirt and dark shorts in the second, seemingly aiming to strike back the white volleyball tossed to her from another student.

_What a surprise! Haruhi seems so sweet and happily oblivious in these pictures! _I mused while glancing from the first photograph to the second, smiling gently to myself; then, I turned to stare up at the third picture.

In the last, I could just make out Haruhi, her back turned to the camera. She seemed to be happy, talking to her old friend from middle school – Arai, I think – and walking to her next class. The first two pictures made Tamaki smile, violet stare blank beneath his daydreaming. This picture, however, seemed only to upset and further incite Tamaki. He pouted when Kyoya deliberately shoved the picture into his face before whipping it away, as if to show his friend just what – or rather, who – would remain forever out of his reach.

_Fujioka Haruhi…_

Hands clenched tightly together, fingernails biting into my palms with the force of this reaction, I kicked at the sand. _Damn Shadow King really knows how to rub people the wrong way!_ He was only doing this because Kiki refused to visit the beach with us! She liked messing with him and teased him whenever Haruhi, The Host Club, and I went to _Simply Sweets, _but Kiki positively _refused _to entertain the idea of dating/courting/whatever with Kyoya_. _Over the past month, Kyoya seemed to have fallen for her tough girl attitude and flirty charms, in spite of telling himself not to do so. As for Kiki…

She hated his guts.

_As do I!_

Just when I lurched forward to slug him for messing with the tender heart of his supposed best friend, I sensed another person near me, reaching down. He grabbed onto my shoulders, which continued to shake with anger, and gently curled his fingers under the straps of the bikini top I donned. As I realized that these hands belonged to Takashi, I did not flinch, scream, or move. However, I wished desperately to punch him, since Takashi was successfully preventing my escape – and thus the coldblooded murder of the Ootori Heir, too! _Scheiẞe! _

Another presence made itself known with little effort, letting others know that the person with these sneaky actions could only be the kickass ninja in the group. "Takashi and I want to play, too, Kyo-kun!" Naruto – I mean, Mitsukuni – loudly exclaimed, while clapping his hands together with glee.

My mouth dropped wide open.

He winked at me.

_Oh…_

"Traitorous fiends…!" I gasped out from between parted lips, hand to my mouth to cover my secretive smile, which paled beneath the supposed horror in my eyes. Pretended that I was an offended noblewoman, or some other such shit, I guess. Like Walburga Black!

Oblivious to this brief exchange, Kyoya smirked down at his black notebook, where our names, conversations, and various notes were written. He clicked his blue pen closed and brightly said, "Well then, I do believe that all members of the Host Club will be participating –"

_Fucking Steve! _Blue eyes glimmered with fire, lighting, and thunder. _He knows how to be sweet to his friends, offering kind words and suggestions, but then the asshole pulls the rug right out from beneath their feet! _My frown became more pronounced. _What the fuck? Bitter Bastard! He needs to get laid! _Lips pursed in a weird mix between a scowl and smirk, kinda like Frankenstein with PMS. _Preferably by Kiki! _

Snorting at this train of thought, I mock glared at Takashi and stiffly jerked both shoulders forward, removing his hands. My face dark with honest-to-God frustration, I huffed out in annoyance and harshly muttered, "Count me **out**, Shadow Weenie!"

Yeah! You heard right! I just implied that his manly parts were smaller than usual. What of it, Bitchez?

"You need not participate, Sammy-senpai," Kyoya easily said, his smile deceptively sweet and innocent as another sentence crawled out from between his sharp teeth – "We already know your (not so) secret fear, anyway."

Slowly, I glanced at him from amused blue eyes and permitted him the chance to glimpse into the intelligence that I buried beneath playful pranks, stupid questions, and social awkwardness, the latter of which happened to be real most of the time. He stilled for the briefest of seconds, making note of the emotions that burned around the edges of this higher-than-average IQ. I smiled slowly and leaned forward, bowing to acknowledge that I did indeed understand his words. Right this moment, however, I would not retaliate.

No, I would do that when Kyoya least expected it…

My eyes instantly locked to the figure in the distance, which stooped down to pick out another unlucky crustacean from the river of red and pink crabs beneath her feet, and I frowned. Kyoya continued to stare to me, suspicious of this distracted expression, and clicked his pen open. So, I casually smiled and pretended to head towards the bathroom – at the last moment, I veered to the left, changing my course. Only when Kyoya looked back to the others did I walk right up to the bottom of the cliffs.

"Hey, Haruhi-chan," I softly said, hoping to convey my seriousness with this calm tone of voice. My blue eyes glanced to her face, which carried the expression of surprise, obviously curious as to why I was – willingly– acting my age and not the size of the Converse that I liked to wear. "Can I have a second to speak with you in private?"

With her hands still glued to a momentarily stunned lobster, Haruhi inclined her head. She moved to place the crustacean in her plastic bucket, wiped her hands along the bottoms of her shorts, and politely asked, "What do you need to talk about, Sammy-chan?"

When I said and did nothing in way of explanation, Haruhi sighed and lifted her hands in the air, apparently frustrated with this stubborn silence. She stared straight at me, annoyed, and slowly drawled, "Yes…?"

I wanted to tell her, really I did, but I was afraid that Haruhi would not take me seriously, given that I always joked around and played pranks on people. While I did not prank Haruhi, I did like to tease her and confuse the younger girl with intricately worded riddles, jokes, and questions. I cringed. She would probably not believe me now. I mean, seriously! I was akin to The Girl That Cried Wolf! Like Horo, from _Spice and Wolf. _Without the tail, fur, or ears, anyway…

Finally, I steeled myself against her possible explosion, and hastily blurted, "Hika-chan and Ru-chan are currently planning to figure out your worst fear by tricking Tamaki-san into playing a game with the entire Host Club!"

Crickets chirped in the background, during which time I wondered why I could hear hundreds of chirping insects in the middle of the day, by the beach. Blankly, Haruhi stared at me, a small frown curling her lips downward. I stared right back at her. She blinked. I blinked. We blinked. Think: _We are Siamese~!_

Then, Haruhi snickered, clutching her stomach in amusement. "You expect me to believe that _Hikaru and Kaoru_, your partners in crime, are planning to prank _me_ – " Here, Haruhi snorted with laughter and disbelievingly continued, " – without help from _you_, their beloved Onee-chan?"

Pink lips opening and closing in surprise, I hastened to find another good, honest explanation. I hesitantly stuttered, "Well, I…I just think that their game is _mean_…since I don't like others knowing _my_ worst fear…and I…I didn't want you to get _hurt_…"

As if finally realizing that I might be telling the truth, Haruhi narrowed her chocolate eyes, and then groaned. She scowled, thoroughly irritated, and placed her hands to her hips, impatiently tapping her feet in the sand. "Why do Hikaru and Kaoru want to know what I fear?"

Shrugging to show that I did not know for certain, I honestly explained, "Um, I can only surmise the reason, but…" I pursed pink lips together in consideration and then grinned. "…I think that the purpose of this prank is only to convince Tamaki-san of his feelings for you!"

"…what?" Haruhi rhetorically asked, with her voice low and dark with anger, eyes narrowed in suspicion, expression carefully blank. She seemed calm enough, but I had the strangest feeling that I was about to kick out at an enraged Thorin Oakenshield…

"You know!" I flushed bright red beneath the scrutiny in her eyes, sensing that everything I said and did would be analyzed, and sheepishly mumbled, "Since Tamaki-san likes you and all, Hika-chan and Ru-chan wanted to help speed everything along by –"

"What I find interesting is that Hikaru and Kaoru know that I like him at all," Haruhi quietly interrupted, brown bangs falling into her eyes and effectively hiding her expression. She paused, turned to stare out at the ocean, and then asked, "How _do_ Hikaru and Kaoru know that I like Tamaki-senpai in the first place, Sammy-chan?"

Nervously, I swallowed down the hysteria threatening to consume me whole. My dry lips appeared to crack beneath the heat of embarrassment burning my cheeks, and I admitted, "Well, Haruhi-chan…I, uh…I might have…told The Twins…that you're in love…with Tamaki-san?"

My normally composed best friend suddenly _**snapped.**_ Her anger and pain shattered these walls of calm, much like the time that Tamaki copied her old school picture, made the image bigger, and then framed the final product. "**Why**, Sammy-chan?" Haruhi demanded, voice high, and with tears in her eyes. "I trusted that secret to you, and at the first chance you're given, you jump to tell the two best pranksters in the entire city!"

"Personally, I believe Hika-chan and Ru-chan to be the best pranksters in the entire _country,_ but…" I hesitantly started but trailed off at the dark look in her brown eyes, which promised that I would most assuredly be dragged to nearest public toilet and then dunked, repeatedly, into the basin of filthy water.

"Sometimes, Sammy-chan," Haruhi softly muttered, her glare lessened by the glow of betrayal and defeat glimmering in their depths, "I really wonder why I'm friends with you…"

My heart stopped, refusing to start again for what seemed to be five minutes at least; I could not breathe through the shock of her words. The words whispered from her mouth, like when Haruhi and I visited the library together, but I could hear that one sentence – _Sometimes, I really wonder why I'm friends with you _– ringing in my ears. As if Haruhi screamed the words at me instead. As if Haruhi wanted the whole world to know. As if Haruhi **hated** me…

Turning from her, I desperately rubbed at my arms in the hopes of increasing my circulation, which slowed down to a cold trickle beneath the frost in her voice. I shivered, uncomfortably cold, though the sunshine continued to blanket the golden sand in heat and warmth. But I could not warm myself again. Panic flitted around in my veins, fueling the thoughts of _what if?_ What if Hikaru and Kaoru decided to tell Tamaki? What if Kyoya discovered her feelings? What if Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Kyoya really did discover her fear?

…what if Haruhi didn't want to be friends with me anymore?

Frightened, I glanced upwards to see my closest friend glaring at me, and I cringed, before hesitantly reaching out to her. God, I wanted her forgiveness. I would beg for it, really! So I desperately whispered, "Haruhi-chan, I'm _sorry_…" My voice cracked at the end.

She jerked backwards, standing much too far for me to reach her now, and stared straight at me, incredulous. "'**Sorry**' doesn't change the fact that you promised not to tell the others that I like Tamaki-senpai!" Face turned to the side, Haruhi sighed faintly, hugged her arms with all of her might, and quietly whispered, "It doesn't change the fact that you up and did it anyway, either."

With that said, Haruhi turned around to leave me alone and to the thoughts screaming inside, but I caught her left hand in both of mine, desperate to keep her here, with _me_. "Please, Haruhi!" I begged, forgetting the honorific in my scattered state of mind. I was much too busy trying to keep hold of the girl that I called Best Friend to notice the slipup. "I only wanted to help!"

"Leave me _alone,_ Senpai!" Haruhi shouted, before forcefully pulling her hand out from between mine. It hurt my palm, but I would heal. Her use of that particular title, rather than the nickname I preferred, hurt far worse. "I don't _need _help from you! I don't _want_ it! _And I never will!_"

Stunned at this almost violent reaction, I let my open palm drop down to swing at my side, useless and empty. "Haruhi, I…" My mouth moved to form the pleading words that I wanted to speak, to scream out – _Please, Haruhi, I love you! We're best friends! You can't__** leave**__ me _– but nothing escaped.

She finally slowed down in her running, having traveled down half the beach in the span of only two minutes, but only to glare at me in disgust. Haruhi whispered three little words that I could not hear, but I could still make out the horrible sentence. You see, when I lived back at the old orphanage, I became frustrated because there were conversations there that I was not privy to without that skill. Over time, I learned the useful talent of reading lips, and became adept at hearing things that remained better off unsaid, like the words Haruhi just mouthed at me –

"_I hate you!" _

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

Okay, okay, okay! I know that this is mean. But I think that Sammy and Haruhi are at that stage where there needs to be a good old fashioned fight between friends! The two are very close and all, but there are pretty big differences between the two. Haruhi is usually more mature and certain of herself. Sammy makes mistakes all the time, which is why she accidentally let it slip to her brothers that Haruhi likes Tamaki! More on that in the next chapter... :)

P.S. THANKS FOR THE BUNCH OF REVIEWS! You all ROCK! :D

P.P.S. Can I have more...? Like 555 or so? PLEASE? PLEASE?

LOL. I'm tired...


	44. Chapter 44 Lost and Found

~Chapter Forty Four~

Lost and Found

_I don't want to care, __  
__And I don't want to hate,__  
__And I don't want to see you fall too far away._

'_Cause when you're afraid, __y__ou lash out at me,__  
__When you say all the things that you never meant to say, __  
__And try to break me._

_Yeah, I don't want to hate. __  
__I don't want to be broken. __  
__I don't want to hate you._

~_ Better, _by Plumb

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Stunned at this almost violent reaction, I let my open palm drop down to swing at my side, useless and empty. "Haruhi, I…" My mouth moved to form the pleading words that I wanted to speak, to scream out – _Please, Haruhi, I love you! We're best friends! You can't__ leave__ me _– but nothing escaped.**

**She finally slowed down in her running, having traveled down half the beach in the span of only two minutes, but only to glare at me in disgust. Haruhi whispered three little words that I could not hear, but I could still make out the horrible sentence. You see, when I lived back at the old orphanage, I became frustrated because there were conversations there that I was not privy to without that skill. Over time, I learned the useful talent of reading lips, and became adept at hearing things that remained better off unsaid, like the words Haruhi just mouthed at me –**

**"**_**I hate you!"** _

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Fine," I sourly muttered, feeling sad, upset – and above all, mad. Hugging myself with shaking hands, I glowered at the sand, kicked it in her direction, and whirled around to face the opposite direction. "You hate me? Well, I hate you, too…"

Speaking that last bit did not help alleviate the pain pushing into my chest; it only made it worse, so much worse. Made it feel like I could not breathe, could not see straight, without sucking in too much air. My head whirled, spinning in circles, like the Merry-Go-Round that Sarah and I used to ride at the park down the street. I inhaled sharply again, attempting to fill screaming lungs with fresh air, to make it easier to breathe, but only making myself feel lightheaded, instead.

No destination in mind, I continued to walk, and walk, and walk. My bare feet were propelled forward with little thought on my part, because I remained too disoriented – and too pissed off –to pay attention to where I walked. Eventually, however, I recognized the white net to be part of the abandoned volleyball tournament from earlier this afternoon. My eyes, ears, and head roared with anger. I bent down, plucked the forgotten volleyball from its home within a crater of white sand, and then moved back to lift my arm. Breathed in. Spiked it. Snarled.

Questions ripped throughout me. _How could Hikaru and Kaoru do that to Tamaki, to Haruhi, to __**me? **_The ball hit the line, and I growled out of frustration, before stalking forward to collect it, snatching the ball from the ground with such force that I bruised myself. _Tamaki is an idiot, I know, and Kyoya is a manipulative bastard, but Hikaru and Kaoru are usually really sweet to Haruhi! _

Sneering in disgust, I hit the ball in the air, using my right knee to shove it to the left and back to the right, until I was passing it back and forth without pause. Now, I was not athletic in the least, but I liked playing volleyball. I sucked at it, but I did excel in soccer, which Caleb found terribly amusing, since my mother hailed from Germany. _Racist! _I smiled affectionately, used old and rusty soccer skills to kick the volleyball upwards, and then spiked it again. **Bam!**

With satisfaction, I noted that I managed to slam it into the other end of the court – right where Hikaru was standing earlier. _My little brothers are assholes! _I closed both eyes and attempted to think of anything other than the picture of Hikaru and Kaoru smirking down at me, arms on my waist and shoulders. The image faded into nothingness, but I wanted to scream when another made its way to me. My heart ached at the image of another familiar face; Haruhi smiled, her expression lifting when I handed her the cookie. _And Haruhi is…_

"Ah, Mitsukuni was correct in his assumptions, I see." Pause. "Are you okay, sweetheart…?"

_No, _I stiffened, closed both eyes, and hugged the ball closer to me. _No, I'm not okay! _

I whirled around to punch the intruder, but before I could land the hit, his hand caught mine in a strong but gentle hold. Screaming out in frustration, I tried to punch him with the other fist, but this was unsuccessful, too. I could only stand there, with his hands wrapped around mine, and shake like leaves in the wind. It hurt so much. Why? Why could I not help anyone? Not Daddy, _Mutti_, or Sarah. Not Kiki, Kotoko, or Haruhi. I couldn't help anyone!

Hell, I could barely help **myself**…

Tears blurred lines and shapes and colors into my normally clear vision; I exhaled, letting out a shaky breath filled with shades of confusion, anger, worry, and frustration. Nothing made sense. My thoughts whirled around at about two million miles, zipping from one person or idea to the next – Hikaru and Kaoru; Tamaki and Haruhi; Kyoya and Kiki; Mitsukuni and Kotoko. So many people! So many problems! And I couldn't do anything to help anyone!

_Everything is a mess! _After uselessly struggling in his hold and then being released out of pity, I dropped to the sand and burrowed into my own palms, hiding my watering eyes. _What should I do? I want to help everyone else. I want to help them, because we're all friends, but I don't know __**how**__…_

Two arms wrapped around mine, pulling forward to embrace me in gentle warmth, familiar and unfamiliar all in the same exact moment. I leaned into his protective strength, pressing my nose into his shoulder – hiding from the world, taking that moment to regain my senses. He curled his right arm around to my neck and shoulders, letting his hand touch the soft skin, and rested his left above my waist. His hot breath whispered into my ears, singing with reassurances and the reminder that I was not alone. It lifted the damp hair from my neck, rushed into my mouth, zipped into my crushed lungs. The weight vanished. And I could breathe normally again.

My panic attack subsided, thankfully, and I leaned back to stare up at Takashi with tired blue eyes. I was positively zapped by the attack, left feeling only sluggish and empty, but I smiled at him with gratitude glowing in my eyes. "Thanks, Takashi-kun," I quietly whispered to him.

Gray eyes soft with warmth, Takashi dipped his head down to kiss my nose. "You're welcome, Sammy-chan." We stared at another for a moment. He eyed the sweat pouring down from my eyebrows but did not ask the question that burned in his eyes. Like always, I waited for a second, carefully reading the words in his expression, and then I nodded: _Yes._

"Please do not hide something this important from me _ever again_, Sammy-chan," Takashi whispered back, the faintest sound of disapproval ringing in his low voice. It was outweighed, however, by the echoes of his fear. Fear that I would hurt myself in his absence. So I did not argue with his worried demand.

Instead, I nodded again and then blushed, embarrassed that Takashi discovered this problem in the first place. There was no use in denying what just occurred because Takashi had witnessed this moment of weakness for himself. He was aware of the depression that occasionally reared its ugly head and bit into me, refusing to let go. My panic attacks, however, were a secret. No one mentioned to him that I sometimes worried too much. When overly stressed, I had the tendency to panic, but it hadn't happened in several months. Not since that day Renge…

"Sorry," I mumbled shyly, attempting to ignore the burning sensation associated with that last memory – punching the wall and then breaking down was not the best decision that I'd made in the last couple of months. "I usually leave the room when I start to freak out and have a panic attack…"

_Which is why I bolted to the bathroom in the first place!_

Halfheartedly, I glared at him through narrowed, ice blue eyes. "I don't usually let anyone else hang around when I'm having one, either…" I muttered somewhat dryly, but knowing that I couldn't willingly send him away. Not then. Not now. Not ever.

For a moment, Takashi only tightened his hold to me, as if afraid that I might vanish should his arms move. His fear wasn't unfounded, I guess, because I'd considered running from him when his familiar scent slammed into my nose. I did not want him to see me with pasty skin, pale lips, shaking limbs, and trembling hands. My mind shut down, falling from that train of thought, as a circle of fingers closed around mine, brushing against my pinky and thumb. He finally turned his head to place a gentle kiss to my ear, where the pulse in my neck bucked and jumped in excitement. My heart raced with the speed of Radagast's Rhosgobel Rabbits.

"Do not apologize to me," Takashi mumbled the reprimand into my ear. He moved closer to my smaller form and pressed his forehead into my chest, which swelled at the love in his voice. His lips moved against my skin with each of his words, carving his feelings into me, a constant reminder of his presence. "Not for letting me care about you."

Slowly, I nodded against his bare chest, kissing his collar bone with the lightest touch of lips to skin. He shuddered at the sensation. His cheeks burned red, his breathing quickening; however, Takashi was comfortable with me. He casually brushed his hands down my spine but stopped at my rear end, instead moving back up, before repeating the action again. I vibrated in content, feeling just as comfortable with his touch, and pressed curious fingers into his strong back muscles. My small hands curled around his strong shoulders, holding him close while I explored.

Several marks marred his otherwise beautiful skin. I discovered two scars at the base of his spine, probably from his martial arts training, and three small lines etched into his chest. These seemed to be from animal claws, perhaps talons. I tentatively touched the crescent shaped mark buried in his hand, which I remembered from the first date that Takashi and I went on. My clean nails gently traced the outline of the moon scar, a small imprint made by his first sword during a training session with Satoshi years ago.

Yeah. Sweet Satoshi liked to hit poor, unsuspecting people with his weapons, apparently…

Another scar, shaped like a grain of rice, was engraved in his right upper arm, just above the crook of his elbow. Eyeing the mark and curious about the story behind its existence, I leaned forward and kissed the old wound, tenderly and without embarrassment. My lips tingled when I smiled into his skin, brushing lips to flesh, reveling in the thrill of possession that rippled through me with the privilege of being able to touch him this personally. We were girlfriend and boyfriend, sweethearts, and –

_Lovers, _Takashi said earlier this morning, his mouth curling happily around the word when I cheerfully grinned back and hugged his waist with both arms, pleased with his newest term of affection. _You are mine, Koi, and I am yours._

A small sound, somewhat like a purr, rumbled in his chest. Takashi kissed the skin above my right eyebrow, his lips lingering for several seconds, and then curiously asked, "What's your favorite color, Sammy-chan?"

Confused with this sudden change in topic, I could only stare at him, my eyebrows furrowed. I blinked twice in the hopes of clearing the confusion that this jump – scars to favorite colors – left in my mind. I thoughtfully nibbled at my nails and mused, "My favorite color…?"

Takashi gracefully dropped down to the sand and leaned back, his palms buried in the sand, face upturned, gazing thoughtfully at the clouds. His eyes strayed from the skies and flickered to my hair, which gently fluttered with the breeze. "Mine is gold," Takashi quietly admitted.

It was rather shocking that Takashi would openly make that admission, especially when my sweet boyfriend could be so soft spoken and shy. Surprisingly enough, Takashi also smiled at me, as if conscious of these thoughts, and winked. My boyfriend gently teased, "Will I be graced with your words, My Lady?"

_Blue. _The word slipped through the cracks and then rested at the tip of the tongue that pressed into my cheeks, while I stared straight into his beautiful, stormy gray eyes. _Gray…? No! Wait, Sammy! Tell Takashi about the color blue! Sky Blue! Sapphire Blue! Hell, Ravenclaw Blue!_

Instead, I smiled stupidly at him, blue eyes glued to his. My original thought – _blue, blue, blue, blue, blue _– catching and tongue emitting only the word that rested in my softly beating heart, I loudly blurted, "Gray!"

Caught off guard, Takashi raised his slender black eyebrows in surprise, a strange expression appearing within mere seconds of this declaration. "I would have guessed blue, since you wear so many shirts and skirts in that color, Sammy-chan." He sounded rather confused with this response.

My cheeks flushed, reddening beneath the scrutiny in his gray eyes, which glanced down at my eyes, nose, cheeks, and mouth with interest. "It, well, I suppose it used to be blue," I mumbled, shrugging away my confusion and picking at my newly painted fingernails. Flecks of blue – not gray – paint dropped to the sand.

"What changed, then?" Takashi asked, genuinely interested in the reason. He extended his hand to me, waiting for mine to be placed in his palm. Fingers wrapped around mine, strong but infinitely gentle, and prevented the further destruction of fingernail polish.

Dropping to the sand, I smiled softly, glancing down at our two intertwined hands and towards the familiar crescent shaped mark in his skin. My thumb brushed down the scar again and curled into his palm. "In the end, I think _I_ did," I honestly explained, drinking in his pleased expression with yet another wide smile.

When Takashi smiled back, his eyes closed peacefully, I squeezed his hand in gratitude. "And I met you, Takashi-kun," I whispered, not realizing that I had said the words aloud until his silver eyes opened and darted to me, surprised.

"Why does our meeting have anything to do with the change in color?" Takashi asked, curiously, and with the most adorably confused expression shining in his eyes. He blinked at me, a small frown visible beneath his sharp nose.

"Your eyes are gray," I shyly admitted, glancing back at him to gauge a reaction. When Takashi only blinked at me again, I grinned sheepishly and shrugged, rather embarrassed with the once closely guarded secret.

My boyfriend did not respond – too shocked to speak, it seemed – and instead blushed red, like the fiery hues of the setting sun. I paused at that observation, eyes slowly flickering upwards, to the orange, purple, and blue clouds that hovered like colorful ghosts in the skies. My lips pulled down at the connection between this change and the earlier conversation with The Host Club. It was indeed nearing sunset, which meant…

"…Haruhi-chan," I mumbled sadly, pulling cold legs upwards, to my warmer chest, and reaching down to wrap my arms around the short limbs. Sighing, I hugged myself to contain the feelings of regret and guilt, which threatened to eat my soul. Nom nom nom.

"Do not worry," Takashi said, his gentle heart shining through his eyes as a sweetly reassuring sentence escaped his lips – "She will forgive you over a simple mistake, Sammy-chan." He offered another crooked smile when I eyed him skeptically. "You meant well…"

I did not move, instead resting chin to palm and glancing at him from the side. Takashi gave me a serious look, which then morphed into a smile to match the gentle grin that I offered him. He ruffled the golden hair hanging in my eyes and chuckled in amusement when I protested loudly, swatting at his hands and pouting at him. Retaliation arrived when I climbed into his wide lap and gazed into his eyes, intent upon silently glaring him into submission.

_My Glare of Doom is impossible to resist, Takashi-kun! Fear me! For I am Dragonite! ROAR!_

My boyfriend only cocked his head to the side, amused when I mimed the growl, and smirked at the sight of the nest of hair falling into my eyes and curling in the heat of the sun. He raised his eyebrows and politely inquired, "Yes, _Koi_…?"

Obviously, I could not withstand this sexy man. My defenses faltered, crumbling into nothing, and I moved forward, blue eyes glowing in the fading sunlight – hugged him, kissed his lips with fervor. His tan arms jumped and hovered in the air, debating where to land, before his right hand moved to hold to my waist. The left buried itself in my golden hair, tugging lightly at the strands of hair that dropped into my eyes and down over my ears. A warm sensation settled in my stomach, filling it with heat and sunshine and love.

My boyfriend gently removed his reddened lips from mine, which separated with the faintest popping sound. Takashi brushed the hair back from my eyes, carefully tucking it backwards, and smiled down at me. He hesitantly glanced back, to the cliffs that towered above the blue ocean, where Mitsukuni (im)patiently waited for him to return.

_Damn Bambi… _

Again, I firmly hugged him around his stone strong chest, refusing to permit my sweet boyfriend to leave me yet. "You're going back to hang out with the rest of the Host Club, aren't you?" I questioned, admittedly sad but also accepting of this fact. He needed to spend time with his friends, too.

"Ah," Takashi said, brushing his right hand through his hair in a practiced motion of thought. He sighed through his nose and drawled, "Truth be told, I really need to make certain that Mitsukuni has not snapped and killed the others in my absence."

"You heard right, Ladies and Gents!" I pretended to wear a paperboy hat, smirked in that endearingly cute way a paperboy would, and roughly called out: "'_Bambi Goes Postal!_' Read all about it in _The New York Times_! Page 6A…!"

"Very funny," Takashi grumbled and glared halfheartedly at me. This was not really meant to chastise or deter, however, because the older teenager was smiling faintly, his mouth twisted upwards as a chuckle of amusement passed between his lips.

Stifling laughter at his reaction, I crawled out of his lap and shot upwards, dusting the sand from my palms. "It would be much quieter around here without them, Love, but I suppose that I will let you rush off to the aid of these plebeians," I fancily said, while pretending to curtsy – and failing miserably, might I add.

My boyfriend laughed outright at this pathetic display of acting skills. "True, but I think you would miss Tamaki, Kyoya, and the others before long," Takashi teased, flicking my nose with his index finger and laughing again at my outraged expression.

"More than likely," I honestly agreed with his assessment, before reaching out to capture the offending finger, taking the slender digit in between gentle lips. My tongue reached out to touch the salty tasting skin, which burned faintly against my chapped lips – then, I released it with a giggle.

My boyfriend stilled, momentarily turning to stone. His eyes, cheeks, and demeanor darkened within the blink of an eye and his already deep voice lowered to an even softer, almost seductive tone. Growling faintly, Takashi stared straight into my eyes and warned, "Careful, _Koi_."

Coughing nervously at the fact that I actually went through with that flirtatious action, I grinned and brightly declared, "Well, I'll leave you to it, then!" Turned around and headed towards the cliff, where I remembered Kotoko mentioning that her friends would meet her. La di da!

"Wait!" Takashi called out, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as my smaller form continued to make its way across a sea of golden sand and pink seashells. His expression lightened when I turned back around to wave and smile at him. "Where are you going?"

Dancing down the beach while waving my arms in the air like a raving lunatic, I zigzagged towards the cliffs and loudly responded, "Don't worry about me! I'll be right down there, with Kotoko-chan and the Golden Trio to keep me company."

_Guess that makes me, uh, Buckbeak? Must have grabbed the short end of the stick – er, wand – with that one. Hmm…_

He mouthed the second half of this list and paused in thought, clearly processing that this was a reference. My boyfriend blinked slowly and then cautiously questioned, "Yui-chan, Hana-chan, and Emiko-chan, I believe?" Double checking that I would be with girls that would not attempt to beat me up.

Nodding absently at him, I continued to recklessly dart down the beach, bouncing towards the sunbathed cliffs. I gestured to the cave at the other half of the beach, from which ghostly wails and petrified screaming could be heard, and cheerfully said, "Have fun with Mitsukuni-kun!"

With his gentle laughter echoing in my ears and heart, I hurried down the beach, wanting to hang out with Kotoko before the sun sank lower and disappeared completely beneath the horizon. I cringed at the thought of sunset, which I normally loved to witness, to be honest. Dusk was wonderful, dark, and incredibly breathtaking, kind of like Takashi!

This time, however, I was nervous and almost afraid of setting sun – it loomed above the cooling ocean in the distance without warmth. I frowned, feeling unsettled, and hurried further down the beach. Sunset would signal the end of Fear Factor. It could also quite possibly signal the end of the friendship between Haruhi and The Host Club….

"Over here, Sammy-chan!" Kotoko sweetly beckoned, her hands cupped around her mouth to project her normally quiet voice over the edge of the cliff and down the side, to me. She waved and laughed playfully when her voice continued to echo, and echo, and echo.

Blinking in surprise, I paused at the bottom and hesitantly eyed the cliffs. I lifted both hands to cover my eyes against the harsh sunlight and warily asked, "Are you sure that hanging out here is safe, Kotoko-chan?" It was rather close to the water...

My classmate laughed quietly, her jade eyes warm and bright with happiness, something that seemed unusual of late. "Yes, I am almost certain that nothing bad will happen here," Kotoko reassuringly stated, before gesturing to the apparent lack of guardrails and adding, "We only need to be careful."

Always proud and loud, Hana flounced to the edge of the cliff, balancing neatly without fear of the unknown, and positively screamed, "Come on up and spend time with everybody else, Steel-san!" She calmed down marginally at the faintly reproving look that shy Emiko shot her.

"The breeze is very nice," Yui commented gently, her voice soft but firm in its strength. She curled her arms around her back, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes. Hummed lightly – "Mmm, I love the beach…"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed brightly and reached upwards to begin my ascent up the rock staircase that wound around the mountainous cliff, encircling the jagged edges like a snake. "You girls win!"

Slowly, careful of the uneven steps, I made my way up to the top of the cliff, using the wall for support. My eyes shot to the four noble girls, who stared blissfully out into the endless distance with wide, happy eyes. I followed the direction of their eyes and inhaled sharply, stunned at the beauty of the fiery sunset blazing down upon cerulean waters, which softly lapped against the rough edges of the cliff. The ocean seemed to be burning, set ablaze with the fire of the sun!

Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped closer to Kotoko, and thus the edge of the cliff, which I judged to be at least fifty to sixty feet from the ground. She smiled warmly, her face still turned to face the open ocean, and wrapped her smaller hand in mine, squeezing the limb with her own. I did not hesitate in squeezing her hand, curling five slender fingers around hers, and smiling at the beauty of the sunset. Thanking her silently for all of the time spent together. Thanking her for helping me, caring for me, and being there for me. Thanking her for being a wonderful friend.

Just like I wanted to be…

_I'm so sorry, Haruhi._

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

Tada! I have updated all three stories of mine! Harry Potter/Twilight, then Lord of the Rings, and OHSHC! Woohoo! :D

So, Haruhi and Sammy are in the midst of fighting, but Takashi and Sammy seem to be making progress in their relationship. I plan to have another important step made at the Beach House (mind out the gutters, ladies) and this is needed for that to happen. Don't worry about Haruhi and Sammy, though! Everything will be better soon. :)

Please read and review, as always! How does 570 reviews or so sound? It would make me deliriously happy to reach 600 soon. Please and thank you! :0)


	45. Chapter 45 Calm Before the Storm

~Chapter Forty Five~

Calm Before The Storm

_In the shadows, it awakens the desires, __  
__And the pressure will just keep on rising.__  
__Now the heat is on._

_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?__  
__Where is the light of your deepest devotion?__  
__I pray that it's still alive._

_Never give in..._

~_Where Is The Edge,_ by Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**Throwing caution to the wind, I stepped closer to Kotoko, and thus the edge of the cliff, which I judged to be at least fifty to sixty feet from the ground. She smiled warmly, her face still turned to face the open ocean, and wrapped her smaller hand in mine, squeezing the limb with her own. I did not hesitate in squeezing her hand, curling five slender fingers around hers, and smiling at the beauty of the sunset. Thanking her silently for all of the time spent together. Thanking her for helping me, caring for me, and being there for me. Thanking her for being a wonderful friend.**

**Just like I wanted to be…**

**_I'm so sorry, Haruhi._**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Everyone was silent and motionless beneath the gold and pink glow of the sun, which slowly slipped behind the dark clouds in the distance, whispering of the coming of night. We smiled brightly, first at each other, and then into the distance, into Infinity and Beyond. Kotoko and I slowly stopped holding hands, comfortable in our own skins and unafraid of the steadily growing darkness. We were assured of the safety presented by moving across a private beach in a group – Yui, Emiko, Hana, Kotoko, and I – and continued standing together, quietly witnessing the setting of the sun and the beginning of yet another peaceful night in Okinawa, Japan.

_For the first time in the many years since their deaths, I feel at peace, strangely calm and also…_

In this comfortable silence, I did not think of Haruhi and her swiftly shouted words of hatred, either. I did regret letting her secret slip, especially since Haruhi guarded mine so jealously, and thoughts of what I could – and should – have done differently drifted to mind, but I did not fall into the darkness of depression that would have bowled into me if I did not have anyone with me. My heart ached, heavy with that painful feeling of missing someone or something, but loneliness was nonexistent in that moment; instead, I reveled in the quiet company of these friends of mine that perched atop the cliffs. We all stared into the sunset with open awe.

_...__**Happy. **_

Sweet serenity whispered around Yui, Emiko, Hana, Kotoko, and I. It was a soft, sweet, and tender moment that I would remember _forever,_ my mind painted with this beautiful sensation of warmth that I could only liken to being hugged by Takashi. My smile softened with gratitude; _I'm happy to be here, with these kind girls, and in Japan. _Friendship, I realized then, could soothe the worries and fears burning in my chest, mysteriously erasing the ache and calmly dulling the hot blaze of pain of grief like Cherry Chapstick.

Nevertheless, I could not help but feel concerned about the sudden stillness in the air, especially when I remembered that we were all suspended here, in midair, and surrounded by nothing but water. Being forced to jump off of this cliff and into the open arms of the sea? That would be the end of me! I could feel the dread of such ideas – and memories – seeping into my pores, swiftly pulling the hairs along my arms to attention and causing a chill to crawl down my shaking spine. A traitorous voice whispered nasty warnings in my ears.

_Nowhere to run and hide if something goes wrong…_

"Hey, Kotoko-chan," I quietly said, feeling lost and seeking her reassurance in this – _please, __**please **__be senseless_ – moment of fear. My skin tightened beneath the onslaught of the suddenly cold wind. I shivered badly at the unexpected change in temperature, rubbing my arms up and down to banish the pebbles of goosebumps clawing at me. "Do you suddenly feel…uh, uncomfortable?"

My friend paused in her perusal of the writing carved into the rocks around the cliff, left there by countless friends and lovers, to glance back at me, concerned. She hesitated in answering for a moment, glancing around to check the whereabouts of her friends, before Kotoko finally admitted, "To be honest, Sammy-chan, I do not really feel safe here anymore…"

Immediately, Kotoko and I moved forward to gather the rest of the girls and return to the familiar sand of the beach, where the rest of the Host Club would be hanging out right about now. We all wanted to be back on solid ground, safe, and with the protection offered by the sheer number of strong and wealthy Japanese Nobles. Speaking of which, Takashi and Mitsukuni would also be there, which would greatly ease my mind, and probably hers, too. Our handsome ninjas were strong and deadly enough to fight off anything, or anyone, that threatened their friends and lovers. Believe It~!

It was a comforting thought that Takashi and Mitsukuni would kill anybody that **dared** to touch us.

"Oi, Koji…!"

Someone – _who I do not know,_ I warily realized, heart dropping to the sand in ten seconds flat – called out in a rather loud and abrasive tone of voice, a sound that frightened Kotoko and I into backing away. He chuckled in response as another male questioned him, laughingly inquiring what could be this interesting, and then swiftly explained that there were several really pretty girls hanging out here. We were, in his words, all ripe and ready for the picking. Like Gwen Stefani and her (annoyingly catchy) song about B-A-N-A-N-A-S!

Eyes wide with horror, I started to panic and hyperventilate again as the unfamiliar voices drifted closer, and closer, and closer still. This time, however, Takashi was not here to help calm me as another panic attack darted forward to slither its arms over mine and claim me. I would have to break free of its hold, and I would have to do it alone. I needed to be strong – not only for myself, but for Kotoko, Yui, Hana, and Emiko, too!

Inhaling sharply in fear and then steeling myself, I whirled around to stare at the intruders, taking note that there were only two but that both appeared to be at least a year older than Kotoko and I, much taller, and rather muscular in stature. One was seemingly made of stone, with brown hair, murky green eyes, and sharp features, which seemed to make him more than threatening. His friend, however, was partially hidden beneath a ripped white jacket, and I could barely see a mess of black hair and black eyes enclosed within its shadow.

Neither looked strong enough to beat Takashi, but then again, neither did Mitsukuni…

_What are we going to do?_

I briefly permitted the thought to circle around and around inside me, a whirlwind of confusion, panic, and desperation clinging to the words, before turning back to Kotoko and the Golden Trio. No one else seemed to know what to do, if the shimmer of fear in our eyes was anything to judge by, and the realization that everyone was scared and clueless about how to react made it worse. I _hated_ situations like this one. Instead of planning five steps ahead, like I normally would have if given the chance, I would have to be brave enough to recognize the opportune moment and act.

So, I closed both eyes and pretended that I, like Link, could feel the Triforce of Courage burning inside of me. _You are the Hero of Time, Link, but I…_

"Lucky~!" Koji responded with another laugh, sounding noticeably darker than his friend, and obviously more aggressive. A beer can sailed out of his hand, through the air, and down into the dirt, where it rested in silence. His swamp green eyes, unlike his mouth, did not smile down at us. "Which of these girls will be _yours_, then, Ari?"

My courage wavered.

…_I'm nothing._

Koji smirked at his friend, who pretended to think seriously about the situation, and boldly appraised the two noblewomen standing directly in front of him – Yui and Hana. Yui, in her orange and yellow bikini, seemed to be frozen in fear, a permanent expression of horror glowing in her gray eyes. Even Hana, who was normally obnoxiously loud, remained quiet and fisted her fingers into the waist of her white bikini bottoms, too scared to do more. She carefully stepped in front of Emiko, though, and made certain that the quieter girl could not be seen so easily by these dangerous strangers. **No one** would hurt her cousin. Least of all _these_ two idiots…!

His friend hummed lightly and continued to examine us, considering his options, and then smiled widely without humor. "I'm rather partial to the one with the shorter hair," Ari casually admitted and pointed his chin toward Yui, who blanched, appropriately horrified with his decision, and quickly darted farther from him.

"Fine with me," Koji said, quietly, and with his (_disgusting, nasty, __**swampy**_) green eyes narrowed in disinterest. He shrugged his dismissal and slowly turned to face Kotoko, eyeing the obvious swell of her hips and chest with primal lust. She was small because of her condition – which I still needed to discuss with her – but still incredibly beautiful and noble in bearing, something Koji appeared to have noticed, too…

Anger, hot and cold all at once, coursed straight through me, a wave of emotion that I could not stifle. I scowled darkly and impulsively stepped out to stand in front of Kotoko, feeling oddly protective of the older girl. She might be four months older than me and have three inches of extra height, but I was stockier and would be much harder to knock down. My bones were strong enough to take most of his punches long enough for the Calvary – Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, and Takashi – to arrive and then vanquish Tweedledee and Tweedledum back into Wonderland.

"Back off," I quietly said, but I could hear the stern note ringing in my own voice, and I could feel the shards of ice sparking in my eyes, which glared at Koji and Ari with unconcealed hatred and disgust. Neither, however, seemed to be bothered by this display of aggression on my part. My demands were not met, either. Instead –

"Huh…" Koji slowly smirked, his annoyed expression melting into one of pleasant surprise, and shifted closer to circle me, a critical stare glued to my chest, hips, and other assets. His cold and calculating gaze was strangely discomforting, and I squirmed uneasily beneath his attentions. "I think I'll take the foreign chick, Ari – Blondie seems to be the fighter in the group!"

Tweedledum raised his left eyebrow in question, but I noticed that his friend did not appear overly surprised with his choice in female company. In fact, Ari appeared almost amused when Koji stepped forward to trail his fingers down my clenched jaw, his smile wider than before. He snickered, "Have fun taming that one!"

My heart stopped briefly, but I inhaled sharply to restart the flow of blood roaring in my veins, praying that I would not faint. I could hardly think straight through the pounding in my ears and wished only to run away, screaming for Takashi. It would be impossible to leave, though, while everyone else remained in peril. Koji and Ari were not going to leave without hurting someone, either. I blanched in fear and swallowed in a desperate – uh, valiant – attempt to keep the food from lunch down in my stomach, where it belonged, but it was slowly starting to feel too difficult to manage. I was scared, too scared to be doing this, and yet…

I wanted to **hurt** him for scaring Kotoko, Yui, Hana, and Emiko.

"Who _are_ you?" Hana suddenly demanded, frightened but standing resolutely in front of her two friends with her arms outstretched in a protective manner. When Ari moved closer to her, Hana spread her arms wider and placed the slender limbs in front of the Yui and Emiko, stubbornly guarding the quieter girls from these vile strangers.

"Name's Ari, but for you…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Hana to wrinkle her pert nose in disgust, and pointed to his disturbingly quiet friend. "_This_ is Koji," Ari added, and mainly for my benefit, too, since his cheerful smile widened into a smirk when I flinched back from Tweedledee, horrified with this turn of events. "He likes blondes."

"_No shit, Sherlock,_" I hysterically retorted in English and wrapped both arms over my middle, which seemed to clench and unclench in fear. My eyes shut subconsciously against the image of Koji and Ari swiftly moving closer and pressing in on us as a pack of hyenas would if hungry, silently wishing that I could just fall off the face of the Earth and…_wake up_….

My lips trembled in fright, and I whimpered without thinking about it, too deathly afraid of what would happen to us to realize that this defenseless sound only fanned the flames burning in their eyes. _How do I end this nightmare…?_

"This is a private beach, Ari-san," Hana continued, much quieter this time but with just as much stubborn strength, and then pointed down the cliff. Delicate fingers gestured to the various signs at the gates that warned against trespassing on private property. "We would appreciate it if –"

Her voice dropped into nothingness, however, because I touched her arm in warning, attempting to let her know that these men would not take well to commands; Hana hesitantly bit her bottom lip to silence her next words. Koji moved toward her again, a menacing aura surrounding him, but I quickly stepped forward, defiantly crossing my arms over my chest and staring at him in barely concealed fright. That dark voice from earlier returned to smile at me, amused, and traitorously hissed that I should leave Hana to fend for herself.

_Save yourself, Sammy! Run away! Just like you've always done…_

My soul ripped asunder and screamed: _**NO!**_

"What do you want from us?" I growled out in anger, my eyes cold, hard, and shining with unease. My chest rumbled with the force of the words leaving my small form, and I stiffened, back straight and fingers poised to claw out his nasty green eyes.

Trying to sound tough and probably failing miserably, I might add…

"You _know_ what I want," Koji whispered into my ear, a small breath of hot drunken air washing over my open eyes and mouth, to which I retched in disgust. His lips brushed just beneath my ear, an inch below where Takashi kissed earlier. "_I want to fuck you._"

As I attempted to pull back, stunned at his blunt declaration, Koji placed his larger fingers on my wrist, circling it like silver handcuffs that could not be broken with normal means. He tightened his ironclad hold when I swiftly pulled the limb to my chest and smirked darkly, humorlessly. I was petrified because Koji comprehended that I couldn't yank it away. He could **smell** it. A shark with bloodlust, Koji was readying himself for the kill, his sharp teeth bared in another show of dominance.

"You're bored, right?" Koji continued lowly, dark eyes narrowed and burning with hunger that was entirely unfamiliar to me as a shy, awkward teenage girl. Yes, Takashi sometimes looked at me with what I suddenly realized to be lust, but I could also tell that Takashi would not hurt me or use me. He loved me!

Koji, however...

Fingers trailed slowly down my sides, leaving an invisible trail of disgusting residue behind, and settled heavily at my waist. Strangely, and much to my confusion, Koji murmured, "Why not hang out with me and Ari? Just the three of us! It would be _fun_…"

_Why would there need to be __**three**__ of us? _I hesitantly mused, completely lost and confused about how that could possibly work with two men and only one woman – **me.** _Shouldn't there be __**two**__ men and __**two**__ women, or…?_

But Ari, I noticed, seemed to like that suggestion. He'd removed his hands from Yui and Emiko, who were shivering in fright and attempting to shrink into the cold rock beneath their feet. Yui met my eyes, at which point I nodded, signaling to the girl to take Emiko and hightail it out of here. I smiled painfully, the muscles in my jaw seemingly frozen into a grimace of fear, and robotically said, "That does sound like fun, Koji-san."

Without warning, Kotoko lunged forward to prevent anything untoward from happening, but Hana reached out just in time and fearfully gripped her arm, pulling her back to safety. My friend gasped out in horror, reading what I wanted to do in my eyes, and exclaimed, "No, Sammy-chan!"

"You're Sammy-chan, then, eh?" Ari needlessly asked in response, pleased, and his lips twisted into a crudely painted smile. A compliment, wrapped strangely in sexual implications, escaped his smirking lips: "Pretty nickname, _Sammy_, which I can't wait to _scream_…"

Underneath his words – which I tried desperately to ignore, if only for my continued sanity – I muttered, "Run, Kotoko-chan!" She looked about ready to argue with me, especially about the order to take the Golden Trio with her; thus, I hissed, "We can't fight these men! You need to find Mitsukuni-kun! Tell him to bring…" My voice cracked right in half. "…_please,_ bring Takashi-kun with you, okay?"

She stared into my eyes, which watered with unshed tears, and then nodded slowly in assent. "I will be right back," Kotoko promised, her words ringing with sincerity, "and I will be certain to bring Morinozuka-kun with me." Brushed her cold hand against mine, her fingers there one moment, and then gone in the next. Her desperately whispered words echoed in my ears –

"_Wait for us._"

Then, I was cold, pathetically silent, and all alone in my misery – I remained tense until the sounds of footsteps pounding against the sand faded entirely. Only then did I relax, shoulders and expression slackening in relief. Koji and Ari seemed to take this as a positive reaction and immediately slinked forward, reaching out to touch me. I closed both eyes in fear as one curled his hand into my right bikini strap, pulling it downward to reveal the curve of flesh beneath its material. His friend touched the ring in my navel and then skimmed the area just beneath it, tracing the hem of the bikini bottoms at my waist. My heart hammered in my ears, a never ending drum of blood singing in fear and desperation. _Please hurry, Takashi…_

"How about you and that idiot just leave her alone?"

It was not, however, Takashi that warned Jekyll and Hide against touching me. Eyes slamming wide open in horror, I zeroed in on my closest friend in Japan. No, I could not – _did not, did not, did not want to _ – believe it. Just when I thought, hoped, and prayed to God that all of the girls to be safe, I heard **her** surprisingly steady voice call out a warning to Koji and Ari. I could only stare, horrified, at the determined face of the new arrival: _**Haruhi.**_

"She does not want your nasty, filthy hands touching her," Haruhi darkly hissed, before lifting her plastic bucket and throwing dozens of pointy crustaceans at his tender back. Somewhere, in the midst of flying crabs and lobsters, a strangely familiar creature landed in his hair ripped his claws into Koji, who screamed loudly in pain.

_Thanks, Sebastian…_

"Stupid fucker…!" Koji immediately removed his hands and whirled around to face his attacker, still attempting to reach the sharp shells sticking to his back – and failing miserably, too. He finally admitted defeat, pointed to Haruhi, and scathingly snarled, "You're going to regret fighting _me_…"

Slowly, Koji stepped forward, his left foot and then his right moving faster and faster, until –

"No," I whispered, momentarily ripping free from the confinement of two strong, iron arms and swiftly running forward to help Haruhi, to protect her. Because Koji was close – _too close, too close, too close _– for comfort. "…_Haruhi!_"

"Yeah, uh, I don't think so," Ari drawled out in annoyance and snaked his arms out again to keep me in place, directly in front of his torso. "Let Koji take care of his business, eh?" He buried his sharp chin into my shoulder, digging into the tender flesh without a care, and leered down at me when I winced in pain. "Then we'll show ya a real good time…"

Unsurprisingly, Koji picked Haruhi up without much problem, easily curling his hands into her blue shirt to keep her from escaping his wrath. He snarled down at his shorter opponent, his lips parted to reveal two rows of teeth, stained yellow with the residue of alcohol. Not knowing that the supposed male was actually female, Koji pinched her arms and sneered – "You have some really skinny arms!"

Ari, who was slowly succumbing to the call of the alcohol flowing in his veins, grinned at the scene with amusement, his voice low in his drunken haze. He eyed Haruhi with another short burst of laughter and loudly teased, "He's trying to act the part of the hero when his arms and legs make him look like a _girl!_"

_Because Haruhi __**is **__a girl! _I wanted to scream my silent thoughts out loud, yelling the truth to the rest of the world; however, I subconsciously determined that it would only make matters worse, so my words of horror stopped at my parted lips, frozen in place. _Haruhi…is…a…_

"Fucks like _you_ should just drown in the _ocean!_" Koji growled between his clenched teeth, before lifting her small form high, like a poor sacrificial virgin, and then tossing her right off the edge of the godforsaken cliff. He stared down at the falling girl blankly and without mercy, a small gleam of satisfaction glittering in his green eyes.

**Game Over.**

Time seemed to increase to the speed of light, but I could not breathe, too busy holding tightly to the breath that escaped from me eight years ago. My lungs ached with the remembered force of the water rushing down, down, down inside of me. I could hear her voice screaming at me to move, to swim, to fight for the light of another morning, but I could not think clearly as memories smacked into me without pause. How could this be happening again? Why _her?_ Why _me?_ Another person, who I loved beyond words or measure, was going to be **taken **from me…

_No, Mein Schatz! Your kleine Schwester! Protect her! _

"SAMMY!"

_Sarah? _

…dead…

_No, Haruhi! _

…dead, **dead**, dead…

_I need to protect __**Haruhi!**_

My body slumped into what appeared to be defeat, and then – I jerked backwards into Ari, slamming into his head with my own, a snarl of pissed off pain escaping me at the contact. He howled out in pain, immediately placing his hands to his gushing nose, stemming the flow of red blood spraying from his nostrils like water. Then, I stomped his unsuspecting toes with the soles of both feet and slammed two elbows into his stomach during this moment of pained distraction, pleased that I could fight back and hurt him like Haruhi, Kotoko, Yui, Hana, Emiko, and I were now. We would suffer from months, if not years, of nightmares. A broken nose was the least that I could do for revenge!

Somewhere, in the hidden part of my mind, I could hear Chibi Sammy clutching her stomach in laughter and hysterically screaming something about – "_SING like Sandra Bullock!_"

Wind rushed through silent ears when I ripped out of his arms and two steps forward, however, cancelling out the sounds of her satisfaction. Resolute, I breathed in sharply and tensed, dropping into a position that Caleb would take before going on a morning run, arms and legs curled toward the ground. With that in mind, I darted to the edge of the cliff, deaf to the frightened voices of Tamaki and Takashi loudly screaming at me to **STOP.** My mind could not process anything other than the flashing images of Haruhi falling into the black abyss, down below. I could hear her, could feel her hand in mine when I dragged her down the hallways at Ouran High School, toward the Third Music Room. Laughter whispered in my ears. Warmth spread through me.

Something in me shifted, like dozens of forgotten puzzle pieces clicking together for the first time in years, and then…

I jumped.

* * *

***Author's Note***

What do you all think? Did I do good? Huh, huh, huh?

I think that this is pretty awesome, surprisingly enough, and I love this chapter to death, which does not happen often! So, Sammy and Haruhi have started to make up and will finish rebuilding their unbreakable bond - making it stronger - in the chapters to come. No Takashi in this one, yeah, but Mister Strong and Silent Type will _definitely _be prevalent in the next two chapters. There is also a, um, _surprise_ in **Chapter Forty Seven**. ;)

Hope you all liked this chapter! I know that Koji and Ari cursed too much, kinda like Sammy used to do, but I think it was needed to emphasize the themes in my story, which tend to be much darker than what is shown in the anime or manga. **Please read and review!** I would love to hear if you all liked this chapter as much as I did! How about **590 reviews**? Because **600** is near! _**I am so excited! ** _

Speaking of excited, how about _The __Hobbit Pt. 2, _huh? I can't _wait_ to see it! My brother and I already have tickets! :D


	46. Chapter 46 Eye of the Hurricane

~Chapter Forty Six~

Eye of the Hurricane

_I'm so stubborn;__  
__It's how I got here.__  
__So alone, feels like forever,__  
__Wanna swim away and breathe the open air,__  
__But I feel so afraid!_

_Like a hurricane,__  
__It takes everything from me.__  
__Wake me from this dream!_

_Then I hear you say –_

_Hang on._

~_Hang On,_ by Plumb

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

_I need to protect __**Haruhi!**_

_Wind rushed through silent ears when I ripped out of his arms and two steps forward, however, cancelling out the sounds of her satisfaction. Resolute, I breathed in sharply and tensed, dropping into a position that Caleb would take before going on a morning run, arms and legs curled toward the ground. With that in mind, I darted to the edge of the cliff, deaf to the frightened voices of Tamaki and Takashi loudly screaming at me to **STOP.** My mind could not process anything other than the flashing images of Haruhi falling into the black abyss, down below. I could hear her, could feel her hand in mine when I dragged her down the hallways at Ouran High School, toward the Third Music Room. Laughter whispered in my ears. Warmth spread through me._

_Something in me shifted, like dozens of forgotten puzzle pieces clicking together for the first time in years, and then…_

_I jumped._

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

When I bolted from the cliff, stubbornly leaping over its edge and into the air, I did not think of anything or anyone of importance. No memories or worries or voices plagued me. Nothing. My mind dropped into complete silence, numbed with the shock of jumping into endless water, and I relished the amazing feeling of being freed from the cage created by the rest of the world. I lived in that one moment, and only that one moment, because I was alone and numb to the pains of living in fear, regret, and guilt. A girl without her past, I could not even remember my own name.

Somewhere, thousands of miles away and in another century past, Takashi roared, "_Sammy…!_"

_Who is Sammy? _I mused, before mindlessly pushing the unimportant thought into the darkness clouding my memories. No one said anything else, no one screamed out in desperate pain, no one called for me. So I zeroed in on my new goal: _Find Haruhi. Find Haruhi. __**Find **__**Haruhi.**_

Heart beating softly in my ears and throat, I continued to kick both legs in a repeated motion, mindlessly pushing through the water in an attempt to make sense of the wondrous world that I discovered myself to be in. Castles made of pink coral and filled with beautiful fishes, for miles and miles! The water was warm, and blue, and completely silent, though, making it difficult to discern the beginning from the end. Infinity drifted silently on, on, on, on. Nothing hinted at where I should head next. No noises, no smells, nothing…

Still, I continued searching for something, someone, _anyone _in the blue water, flying without wings. Water pounded in every single brain cell, pushed deeper and deeper inside, and I wondered: _Where is…?_

Up ahead, in the midst of water, bubbles, and silence, I noticed her small form drifting further and further into the black depths of the endless ocean. A small river of bubbles escaped from her nostrils and parted lips, coloring her descent with circles of white and purple and pink. Her hair waved around her slackened face, caressing too pale skin with chocolate brown locks, and her slender limbs stretched out beside her, limp and useless in her state of unconsciousness. She looked sweet, almost peaceful suspended gracefully in the water. Like Sleeping Beauty.

…_Haruhi!_

I instinctually curled two straightened palms at my sides and kicked both feet back, intent upon reaching her before the breath left me. Old memories of learning how to swimming zipped to the surface from where I buried them long ago, a soft record of voices repeatedly screaming praise and encouragement at me, pointing out what I could do if I set my mind to something. And I could hear Daddy like it was yesterday: _You, Sammy, are my stubborn, brave, brilliant girl! Show the world that nothing is impossible. Show the world who you are…!_

A sudden burst of speed exploded from within me. I moved through the warm water with surprising ease and propelled myself forward without much difficulty, finding my unused skills to be rusty but not enough to hinder me. Haruhi, who was almost thirty feet further down than I, suddenly seemed much closer and within reach. She was so close…! Mere seconds passed, and I was within two feet of her, close enough to touch her hair but far enough off to wonder if I could possibly do what I needed to do now. Reaching the surface would be difficult, but…

My mother shoved her head above the water in the front seat of the car one more time, inhaled, and screamed through her last breath: _Your kleine Schwester! Protect her, Sammy! Please…! _

Stubbornly, I gathered in her my arms (_it hurts, it hurts, it hurts_) and then slowly moved upward, taking her unconscious form with me. Her weight, however, soon started to push back, sending her body sinking against my chest and stomach. She was not heavy and weighed much less than me, yet I could not keep her afloat when attempting to swim us up to the surface. Gravity would not allow it and although I tried to fight it, I could not keep swimming, too lost within the failure of mind, body, and soul. Oxygen escaped from my nose and made it hard to concentrate above the desperate plea that I breathe through parted lips. My chest ached from the lack of fresh air, my vision blackened to match the violet hues of the ocean, and pain rippled through me. _It hurts!_

Minutes passed, in which silence, oxygen, and gentle peace were scarce. My mind stuttered to a stop, shut down by the waves of pain attacking my sensitive insides, and I blacked out without a worry or care. It was not until I suddenly recognized the fact that I could feel the water moving away that I miraculously regained consciousness. My brained whirred with so many confusing thoughts, but above all else, I immediately latched onto the fact that I could not feel Haruhi in my arms anymore.

So I panicked and started to fight against whatever – or whoever – was swiftly swimming us upwards, toward the light. I kicked out in fright, desperate to be released, and pushed into the strong chest that curved against my shoulders, sensing that this person was strong and stubborn enough to be a man. My mind screamed out instinctively that Koji'd returned to claim his prize. Arms tightened at my waist when I momentarily stiffened, however, and I blinked repeatedly in shock. Bubbles escaped through parted lips as my eyes connected suddenly with two familiar silver eyes. _Takashi…?!_

Suddenly, Takashi and I exploded from within the depths of the ocean water, which cooled with the coming of night. I was instantly frozen stiff, chilled to the bone, but I clawed into his thick shoulders and lifted myself further up, into the night air. Oxygen zipped into my pained, hot lungs; I gasped loudly, feeling lightheaded and desperate for air. He released his breath and inhaled sharply, too, before leaning down and kissing me, a painful, almost furious passion hissing out from between his lips.

After what seemed to be eternity, Takashi pulled back, his silver eyes connected to mine with surprising intensity. Searching my eyes and making certain that I could hear him growl – "You are in _heaps _of trouble, _Samantha._" His Japanese accent, coupled with the lack of honorific or my nickname, sent shivers of another kind crawling down my neck.

…Holy H-E-Double Hockey Sticks!

Shocked at his reaction, I stared straight back into his emotional silver eyes, and then hesitantly reached upward to touch the bruised lips left in his wake. I was so stunned and off kilter that I did not notice him carrying me and walking toward the beach, where the rest of the Host Club waited in tense silence. My eyes, which gazed off into the distance, quickly locked with two shadowed figures following behind Takashi: Tamaki and Haruhi.

Softly, I sighed with relief, tears brimming in my eyes and collecting in the corners as my emotions rushed back in full force. She was actually _safe!_ Haruhi was quiet, true, but healthy enough to glare at Tamaki, clearly pissed off about something or another. What? Who knows! A typical interaction between Haruhi and Tamaki was welcomed, though, in _my_ opinion! It only served to relax tense shoulders and slacken deep frown lines into a quiet smile. Yes, I was rather worried about her condition, since her back hit the water first and her skin could be bruised, but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt the silence. It was nice.

Until that lovely point in time when complete chaos exploded within our group of close friends, anyway…

My little brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, swiftly stalked forward with an uncharacteristically grim Mitsukuni at their heels. All three faces were colored with matching expressions of hurt, worry, fury, and pain. As expected, though, the _Schatten König_ seemed to be entirely unaffected by the situation, playing it off with nonchalance and his mysteriously shining glasses. But I could tell by the shift of his shoulders and the deep lines in his forehead that something was wrong, very wrong. He didn't seem particularly annoyed with us, either, so what could it possibly be?

His clenched hands, I realized then, were shaking.

_Kyoya is…__**worried**__…about __**us?**_

After setting Haruhi down, Tamaki pressed his face to hers and furiously demanded, "What could _possibly_ possess you to do something that _stupid,_ Haruhi-chan?" He reached forward and grabbed her slender shoulders between his large hands, which seemed to be shaking in anger – and in fear.

My boyfriend remained silent, much like the first time I met him, and made no move to release me. Normally, I liked to be in his arms and would have snuggled further into his protective hold, but this time, I could not stand being carried like a pretty little princess; it made me seem young and careless. Seeing Haruhi released also fueled the irritation burning in my veins, and I began to squirm as a sign of wanting to be released from his strong arms. Takashi refused to comply with these unspoken demands, however, and instead tightened his hold to an almost painful embrace, making certain that I could not escape. But I continued to struggle uselessly, mindlessly, in his arms. _Verdammt!_

"Be still," Takashi quietly muttered to me, voice empty save an inflection of sternness that sent hot shivers down my spine. A strangely dark promise whispered in this strict command, which stirred the butterflies in my stomach into an unstoppable frenzy and made it much harder to breathe.

As you can probably surmise, though, I did not listen to him…

Heart pounding, I slowly eased myself down into his arms and prepared to fight back against my captor, who seemed to be stronger than Goku and Vegeta combined! Gray eyes remained dark and unblinking, staring straight ahead, and did not flicker once in my direction, though I eyed him with interest. A sneaking suspicion that Takashi sensed everything that I thought in that moment made itself known. My boyfriend had always been an observant and cunning ninja! While I did not want to force his hand, Chibi Sammy insisted that I make another (_stupid, fruitless, _or _pointless_, take your pick) attempt at escape.

When I moved to kick _and/or_ pinch him, however, Takashi moved, lightning fast, to pinch me on my rear instead. Eyes wide, I yelped in surprise at this unexpectedly physical chastisement, and stiffened in his arms. My nose, ears, and cheeks colored tomato red in embarrassment. I could not **believe **that my sweet and supposedly considerate boyfriend just touched that part of me! What made it more embarrassing, however, was when Takashi gently smoothed his hot hand against the tender flesh and rubbed it softly to soothe the pain inflicted by his fingers just seconds ago.

My face – and also somewhere much, much lower – warmed at his touch. _What the fuck…?!_

"What could make you want to put yourself in that much danger, Haruhi?" Tamaki continued, with his eyes narrowed in pain and his velvet voice quiet, subdued for perhaps the first time in his life. He sounded broken, like Naruto did when Sasuke left Konoha – like Sasuke, however, Haruhi did not really care. She did not appear to have noticed the loss of her normal honorific, either, which only served to show everyone else just how much Tamaki worried about her…

"Sammy-chan was in trouble!" Haruhi quickly defended her lack of sensible thinking, her hair dropping softly into her dark brown eyes, a sure sign of her impending explosion. She breathed in and out through flared nostrils. "Should I have left her alone and waited idly by while two handsy drunksharassed her?"

"_No!_" He responded, emphatically, and with his shoulders set firmly against the verbal onslaught from the normally polite young woman. A pained scowl tightened his lips and his head whipped back and forth in denial, before Tamaki sternly exclaimed, "Don't you see? It would have been much smarter to run away and find **help,** Haruhi!"

Annoyed that Tamaki would stoop low enough to question her intelligence, Haruhi reared back and jerked her arms out of his hands to back further away. A primal snarl etched itself into her stretched lips, but Haruhi managed to keep it in check – just barely, though – and asked, "How could I think that far ahead when Sammy-chan was in danger?"

Ever the fool, Tamaki could not find the sense to drop the conversation and instead darkly pointed out, "But _Sammy-senpai _was _in danger _and managed to _think that far ahead _by sending Kotoko-senpai to find _help!_" He glared down at the startled girl, his frustrations leaking through his calm façade, breaking it into a million itty bitty pieces. "_You do not know martial arts like Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai do!_"

Tamaki was swiftly losing his temper, which actually managed to scare me more than his strange and decidedly dark demeanor. He was an exact replica of Shadow Steve, only with less control and less consideration for the consequences. My friend, Tamaki, endeavored to be the epitome of the calm, graceful, and elegant nobleman, but this young man –

No. This was not Tamaki, who lived and breathed rainbows, unicorns, cream soda, and apple pie. **Our** Tamaki never raised his voice – or arms – against another person in anger. In all of the months of knowing him, I'd not heard of Tamaki losing his temper before! He was always kind, considerate, and polite. We, as close friends, could always expect Tamaki to cheer us up. That Tamaki could develop a propensity for anger seemed like something that I should have known, should have cared enough to find out. We were supposed to be friends, but I did not know anything about the Dark Side of him. Seeing Tamaki suddenly transform from Anakin Skywalker to Darth Vader was surreal. Pretty damn scary, too!

And I did not like that at all…

"Yeah," I casually agreed with Tamaki, who looked pleased with my unexpected support, at least until I shifted against my silent boyfriend to face Haruhi and softly whispered, "Although I wish that it hadn't happened at all, I'm really glad that Haruhi-chan here arrived to help me…"

Slowly, Haruhi permitted her tense facial features to relax into a sincere smile. She unclenched her small hand and lifted it to touch mine, nothing but skin brushing against skin, and explained, "You've always been there for me, and I wanted to be there for you, too, Sammy." Her slender pinky finger looped itself around mine, sealing it with a promise like Sarah and I used to do so many years ago.

_Protect your sister, Sammy._

My heart clenched but not in pain. Instead, I could feel it pounding inside of me, preparing to escape, to spread its wings and fly off into the setting sun. Freedom was so amazingly close that I could almost **taste** it. I wanted that freedom, but first I needed to make her understand, to know the truth. Blue eyes searched hers, silently begging the younger girl to understand what I really meant when I leaned forward, stared directly into her wide chocolate eyes, into her beautiful soul. Needed her to know what I meant when I earnestly said –

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-chan."

"Me, too…"

Our happy moment of forgiveness and friendship did not last long, however, because Tamaki rudely interrupted with words of his own. He grabbed her delicate chin in his left hand and lifted it upwards, glaring at her. "How could two sheltered girls like _you_ and _Sammy-senpai_ hope to fight off two men who only wished to _**hurt you?**_" Shades of violet slammed into garnet with unrestrained fury.

_Sheltered? _I furiously echoed, incredulous enough with his choice of words that I could not hear the last part of his sentence, which changed absolutely everything and would have made it much easier to understand why Tamaki, Takashi, and other Hosts were so upset. Instead, I could only fall victim to my anger and inwardly growled: _How __**dare **__Tamaki make such assumptions! He __**knows**__ what Haruhi and I have been through! She lost her Okaa-san, and I lost…everyone…_

Brown eyes were serious, glowing garnet in the light of the setting sun, and her normally healthy skin flushed dark red with anger. "This has nothing to do with being female or male!" Haruhi heatedly argued, the venomous words practically exploding from her mouth with the force engraved into each one.

Clearly, Haruhi was saddened by the thought of another person, particularly the person who'd managed to capture her heart, thinking this lowly of her. Sheltered? Certainly not! She did not want to be considered naïve and oblivious to the darkness present in the world. She _hated_ being seen as a small, weak, little girl that could not fend for herself without the help of these young men. She'd worked much too hard to earn a position of respect at Ouran High School – and within the Host Club, too – to back down without giving someone a piece of her mind!

"Everyone is equal!" Strong images of freedom, equality, and change bubbled to the surface, called forth by the passion in her words, and I nodded at her in agreement. Ever the American, I smirked proudly at everyone and stubbornly declared, "There is no real difference between genders because women can accomplish everything that men can!"

_We can usually do it better, too, but I digress…_

"_Exactly,_" Haruhi loudly continued, spurred onward by the support in my voice, my apologies given to her just moments before, and the stronger bonds of friendship forged between us. "At that point in time, I really didn't have the _time_ to think about gender and –"

"THINK ABOUT IT, YOU IDIOTS!" Tamaki interrupted, his violet eyes wide and shaking with the torrent of emotions whirling around inside of him. His head swiveled to face me, all signs of friendly charm evaporated from within his gaze. "**You **would do well to remember that you are **not** in America, Senpai – Japan upholds vastly different values about the differences between men and women." He whirled around to face Haruhi, then me, and then right back to Haruhi again. "**Girls **are weaker, slower, and could not possibly stand tall enough to fight off two grown **men!**"

Upon hearing all of the sexist implications in his speech, Haruhi immediately stiffened, back ramrod straight and head bowed, her brown eyes narrowed at him in disgust. "I will apologize for causing trouble for you and the others, Senpai, but…" She trailed off, too infuriated with the actions of Tamaki and his friends to continue without digging herself into a much deeper hole.

"…we should not be scolded for anything else!" I finished her thoughts for her, however, my mouth twisted into a snarl. Feeling embarrassed and, in my confusion, defensive made it worse. Why shouldn't I channel the Big, Bad Wolf, Paul Lahote, right then and there? 'Cuz being Seth Clearwater certainly wouldn't help anything now!

Although Takashi remained silent, I sensed that my stern-not-sweet boyfriend agreed with everything that Tamaki previously said to us, even the part about girls being weaker than men. I knew, deep down, that Takashi was not the typical teenage boy. He was a nobleman, raised to be stronger and smarter than his enemies, and to protect others, especially women and children. But I could fend for myself!

…Okay, okay!

_Sometimes _I could fend for myself and other times, well…

God, I just did not want to be seen as a piece of _property,_ something that could be _owned._ I did not want to be _owned _by Takashi! No, I wanted him to **love **and to **trust** me. While I did need his help on occasion, I wanted him to know that I could think for myself, and that I could help him out, too. We were not dating for the fun of it. No Spring Flings for us! Takashi and I were in this for the long haul, with the endgame of Death 'Til Us Part and Happily Ever After.

When I mentioned these thoughts, however, blindly and stupidly marching onward, I could hear only the stunned silence of the Hosts. My thoughts, usually hidden until too late, were suddenly being broadcasted for all to hear, brought forth by another brush with death. Takashi stiffened, his shoulders tensed under the verbal abuse that I hurled, which included the proclamation that Haruhi and I were not merely Baby Making Machines. _**Fuck You Very Much! **_

What I did not mention, however, was that Haruhi and I did want to be married eventually. She really liked Tamaki, though it pained her to admit having feelings for the idiotic Frenchman, and I loved Takashi with everything in me. Starting another family with Takashi, like _Mutti _did with Daddy, would be wonderful, but I personally wanted to accomplish something other than getting married and raising children. Neither of us wanted to be Trophy Wives, either. We wanted to help people! Haruhi wanted to be a smart lawyer. And I wanted to help children like…**me.**

So Takashi could only stand there, practically vibrating with disgust, and close his eyes against the need to respond to the accusations in our voices. He was certainly mature enough to realize that I would not listen to him at this point; instead, Takashi scowled darkly at me, annoyed with this stupidity, and moved to place me on the sand. His footsteps faded softly in the background, further and further from me, a piece of his soul, with each moment. My own soul ached with the loss of his warm, protective presence. But I did not turn around, too proud – and too ashamed – to admit that Takashi was right.

And I was wrong…

Chibi Sammy remained unusually quiet, but Southern Belle Sammy made her first appearance in months, stepping out into the open without her usual charm and aplomb. She sadly surveyed the damage that I had unwittingly caused and then protectively wrapped her arms around her yellow waistcoats, her blue eyes closed in dismay. Murmured – _Ya broke yer promise, didn't ya?_

Haruhi, who momentarily lost her composure upon witnessing the sudden departure from one of the kindest of the group, regained enough of her sense to project her voice to the backs of the retreating Hosts. Fisting her hands at her sides and bowing her head to scream at the sand, Haruhi brokenly insisted, "Sammy-chan and I did not do anything _wrong!_"

My eyes closed tightly while I silently, bitterly, painfully mused: _That isn't true, though, is it? Because I __**did**__ do something wrong. I… _

Devoid of all its normal pranks, jokes, laughter, and pretend voices, my mind became empty, and bleak, and senseless. It was much harder to be happy without the rest of the Host Club near me, something I would not have believed possible just three months ago. How was it possible that Tamaki, Kyoya, and the others managed to claim a part of the stone heart beating in my chest? How could I have let it happen? How…had I survived this long without…without **friends?**

"Oh?" Tamaki inquired politely of Haruhi, before his normally bright smile dimmed and then tightened at the corners of his lips. "Well please, continue doing whatever _you_ want." Walking around Haruhi, then Kyoya, and off to the beach house around the bend. He waved his hand in the air and childishly called, "But I will not talk to you – _either of you_ – until it is clear that you were **wrong!**"

…_I broke my promise. _

My hands fisted in the material of the bikini top that smelled of Koji, Ari, and only faintly of Takashi, who was now a speck of skin against the horizon. Fingers twisted under the material and covered the flesh beneath its white material; I wanted desperately to hold it together, but I could feel the seams around the gaping hole in my chest stretching further and further apart, about to rip in two. Not much more was needed to break it completely. My heart, his, I…!

Beneath her breath, Haruhi scoffed at his declaration and turned around to stare in his wake, frustration turning her small lips down, into an uncharacteristically dark grimace. The Hosts ignored her fury without pause – making it known where their loyalties remained – and quietly followed the example set first by Takashi, then Tamaki. So used to their support in everything I did and said, I was extremely horrified to note that Hikaru and Kaoru did the same, a strange seriousness glimmering in their golden eyes. Neither Twin looked back at me. Takashi was gone. What did I have left?

"Haruhi," I declared, quietly answering my own question with these three syllables. Her name was caught in the painful emotions of shame and embarrassment burning in my mouth, though, and I could not speak it louder than a whisper. Her expression, when I glanced to her, was sad, lonely, and lost. I wanted desperately to erase the pain in her heart and mine, but I could only stare out at the ocean and lean sideways to hug her close to me.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**Tada~! ** I updated early for everyone! It's even a slightly longer chapter, too, since this is my "**Happy Holidays Gift**." So Merry Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukah, New Year, and etcetera! I hope you all had fun with family and friends. Gifts were nice, too, right? LOL ;)

Hmm. Not much else to say, which is unusual for Shadowsammy, huh? Just remember that the little **surprise is in the next chapter!** It is what some people might refer to as a _cough_lime_cough. _Other than that, uh, **please read and review?** More reviews means more inspiration! It also means much less time between this cliff hanger and that lime. *Ducks to Avoid Rotten Tomatoes.* **Hey!**


	47. Chapter 47 After the Storm

~Chapter Forty Seven~

After The Storm

_You found me__  
__When no one else was looking.__  
__How did you know just where I would be?__  
__Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion,__  
__The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave.__  
__I guess that you saw what nobody could see…_

_You found me._

~_You Found Me,_ by Kelly Clarkson

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

_Beneath her breath, Haruhi scoffed at his declaration and turned around to stare in his wake, frustration turning her small lips down, into an uncharacteristically dark grimace. The Hosts ignored her fury without pause – making it known where their loyalties remained – and quietly followed the example set first by Takashi, then Tamaki. So used to their support in everything I did and said, I was extremely horrified to note that Hikaru and Kaoru did the same, a strange seriousness glimmering in their golden eyes. Neither Twin looked back at me. Takashi was gone. What did I have left?_

_"Haruhi," I declared, quietly answering my own question with these three syllables. Her name was caught in the painful emotions of shame and embarrassment burning in my mouth, though, and I could not speak it louder than a whisper. Her expression, when I glanced to her, was sad, lonely, and lost. I wanted desperately to erase the pain in her heart and mine, but I could only stare out at the ocean and lean sideways to hug her close to me._

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Unsurprisingly, I did not remember much about walking back to the beach house – _mansion, _my mind bitterly muttered, _always a mansion – _while holding hands with Haruhi. My mind shifted to Autopilot and hotly jumped from thought to thought, fear to fear, question to question. What if Takashi didn't like that I wanted to be his equal and wanted to break up? Would I be willing to change my views if that meant keeping him? What if Hikaru and Kaoru started to hate me again? Would I lose another family to my stupid insecurities? What if Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mitsukuni couldn't stand to be friends with me anymore?

…Would I be alone again?

_No, _I stubbornly argued, blue eyes glassy with fear, before pointedly tightening cold fingers around the wrist that I tugged alongside me. _Haruhi is here, with me, and that will not change. She and I will always be friends. We made it through that fight just now, right? We're Best Friends Forever…_

"Wait, Sammy-chan!" Haruhi gasped out from between parted lips, her breath coming in pants, and leaned against the tree that framed the pillared entrance to the mansion. She clutched the rough bark for dear life, her skin pasty pale and expression pained. A Pidgeotto feather could have knocked her over! Geez…!

Impatiently, I paused by the white door, two hands curled around the golden handle without a care about being polite and knocking before being welcomed in. My only real concerns at that moment revolved around successfully sneaking into the house like Katniss sneaked around in the Arena. Finding a vacant bedroom – without being seen – and washing off the layers of golden sand, dirt, and phantom impressions of handprints and fingers were a must. Because I did not feel clean. I could still Koji and Ari _touching me!_ It…made…me…**sick!**

"Wow, Haruhi-chan!" I laughed easily at her flustered expression and the apparent stitch in her side, but the sounds of amusement were much too loud to be real when I teased, "Squirtle the Turtle – _hey, that rhymed_ – could have beaten us without too much trouble." My lips pulled upward, into what I supposed should have been a smile, but probably looked like a pained grimace. "Ha, ha, ha…?"

After waiting for Haruhi to catch her breath, I rolled the handle to the right and then pushed the door open, slipping inside with silent feet. My friend followed silently behind, her hand in mine again, the conflicting emotions of protectiveness and insecurity, the need for protection, battling it out in her eyes. I smiled warmly at her, a gesture that Haruhi returned gratefully, and pulled her further into the mansion. We continued walking through the hallways, dancing through a valley of shadows and ducking behind pillars when voices whispered through the air.

While Hikaru and Kaoru passed by without pausing in their incessant chattering, Kyoya seemed to sense something amiss and paused next to the pillar hiding Sakura and Hinata – uh, I mean, Haruhi and me. We both tensed, shifting further into the darkness, and Haruhi gulped quietly when the Shadow King stared seemingly straight at us. Moments passed, ticking slowly, but Kyoya eventually tired of staring into the shadows and wandered off through the empty halls again, before disappearing around the corner. Haruhi and I stared at each other before exchanging identical expressions of relief and amusement.

"Well," I muttered, finally breaking down enough to see a minute amount of humor in this sad situation, and sarcastically jested, "At least I know that the Shadow Clone Jutsu worked perfectly, Hinata-chan!"

Cue Chicken Dance! :D

While I busied myself with making her laugh, Haruhi facepalmed, her expression twisted into amused disbelief, and began checking behind random closed doors for her belongings or mine. We eventually stumbled into a pair of adjoined bedrooms – the left holding her old suitcase; the right, Prada and Gucci travel bags – that must have been ours. She silently raised her eyebrows at me upon noticing the fancy, expensive suitcases, but I merely shrugged and lifted mine right back at her, explaining that Kaoru convinced Hikaru to help him pack for me, which made her fall into joyous hysterics.

Until Haruhi realized Ranka-san packed her suitcase, too, anyway…

Eyebrow ticking dangerously, Haruhi dropped into the chair next to the gigantic bed and warily unzipped her suitcase. Leaned forward and pawed through countless articles of girly clothing, which ranged anywhere from cute to prissy. "Dammit!"

To make her feel better about the situation, I dragged the largest of the three suitcases to her room and immediately started to rifle through mine, too. My immediate reaction, you ask? I wanted to cry! Dresses galore filled the pockets, dividers, and other units of storage in the case. Everything within its spacious pockets, I pointed out to her, was yellow, blue, or pink, the three colors that Hikaru and Kaoru preferred to dress me in. **Blue** I did not mind, but the others…? Not happening! Nope! Nu-uh…!

"It could be worse," Haruhi finally sighed, slouching forward to place her palm in her hands, which had been propped atop her knees. She slowly kicked her legs back and forth, staring into space while I continued glaring at my own suitcase like it contained Koga from _InuYasha._ What? He annoyed the Hell outta me!

Finally, I succumbed to the burning hunger in my stomach and quickly changed into a sleeveless sundress. Predominantly white but with little specks of yellow and pink flowers blooming here and there. It was not something that I would normally pick for myself, but I preferred it to the bright pink dresses that Hikaru must have stuffed into my suitcase. Kaoru likely picked this particular dress, knowing that I would reject all of the others. My eyes softened in gratitude. Although pretty mischievous, Kaoru really did take note of what I did and did not like, and I really appreciated his soft, considerate side. No one – well, except for me, and Hikaru, and Haruhi – were privileged enough to see it.

"Wow, Sammy-chan," Haruhi murmured, her eyes and voice soft but filled with happiness. She reached forward to hesitantly brush her fingers along the pink silk bow that circled the dress at my chest. A wistful expression colored her eyes a sad color of light brown, her fingers slowly dropping back to her smaller chest, disappointed. "You look really beautiful in that dress."

Heart dropping to the cold pit in my stomach, I realized that nothing I said about her adorable appearance – or that her breasts would continue to develop in the next five years – would make it better. She would not believe me. So I smiled softly at the younger girl, touched her shoulder, and gratefully said, "Thanks, Best Friend," which made her smile about ten times wider than a second before.

A sudden knock at the bedroom door distracted her from responding, though, and Haruhi swiftly crossed the carpeted floor to answer it. Judging from her startled expression and the quick tilt of her head, Takashi was on the other side, standing there and quietly informing her that the meal would be ready in another minute or so. My heart ached, riddled with pain at the thought of Takashi not speaking much, of not hearing his voice anymore. Our months of dating had convinced Takashi that I could be trusted enough to talk to about whatever came to mind.

If Takashi and I stopped dating, though, then…

Lips trembling, I slipped pink flip flops over my toes and wandered to the silent pair without a word. Haruhi and Takashi continued standing there, silently staring at each other, and then soon turned to gaze up or down at me, respectively. My (probably ex) boyfriend seemed to be waiting for me to speak out, to glare at him and screech about being treated like a weak little girl. I did nothing of the sort. My eyes were glued firmly to my sandals, and I stayed entirely silent, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

Thirty minutes passed much like this silent meeting, with too silent teenagers and pained stares, interrupted only by the occasional cough. Mitsukuni cleared his throat again, having been the one to cough this time, and warily turned to stare at Haruhi. "How does it taste, Haru-chan?"

"This is delicious," Haruhi mumbled around her mouthful of crab legs, breaking into at least five others without breaking a sweat. Piece after piece was shoved into her mouth, mashed into bits, and then swallowed. Thankfully, Haruhi was of the right mind to discard the shells on a spare plate.

If that plate just happened to belong to Tamaki, well…

Oops?

Disturbed with this reaction, Mitsukuni slowly craned his neck to stare over at me, as my seat rested in between Kaoru and Kyoya. His eyelashes, narrowed into black lines around his pretty brown irises, made him look tired and frustrated. He eyed the blank expression in my eyes, a small frown at his lips, and asked, "What is _your_ opinion of the food, Sa-chan?"

Quietly, I stared down at the plate of food that Mitsukuni placed before me, which boasted two large crabs and what looked to be caviar. My stomach suddenly dropped to the floor, making it hard to keep from vomiting up a small piece of buttered bread that I'd eaten ten minutes ago. I hesitantly admitted, "Well, I…uh…really don't want to eat the seafood, but the bread is…"

A large hand slammed into the table, and I jumped, staring wildly around the room in search of the cause. Wide blue eyes immediately noticed that Takashi was standing, his fists clenched and knuckles buried into the white tablecloth. Gray eyes swiftly darted to mine, and I wanted to sink into the floor, lost in the wells of disappointment that filled his normally tender gaze. The Host Club stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief, waiting with trepidation for the words to come – and Takashi did not disappoint, either.

A soft breath whistled from between his clenched teeth. "You are so incredibly rude, infuriating, and self-centered. It **amazes** me what I could possibly _see_ in you," Takashi darkly said, his voice never rising but filled with the low tones of disappointment and disgust.

My heart shattered, dropped into the burning embers in my stomach, and simmered into ash, like Fawkes the Phoenix. Why? Because I would not ever earn understanding and forgiveness from Takashi! Not when Takashi apparently hated everything about me! He did not even want to be _near _me! Normally, I would've been placed in between him and Mitsukuni – for protection or something equally ridiculous – but I was seated next to Kyoya. Why **else** would I have been seated by the mean and calculating _Schatten König?_

Expression downcast, I smiled bitterly at the other teenager, knowing his words to be true, and softly said, "…I know, Takashi-san." My honest admission, coupled with the lack of the familiar and affection honorific to his name, startled him into wide eyed silence.

Everyone, Haruhi included, remained silent in there stunned amazement, but Mitsukuni appeared to see my pain and empathized with it. He immediately jumped forward to diffuse the situation and loudly declared, "You might like it if you'd only try a couple of bites!"

"Thanks, Mitsukuni-kun, but I would prefer not to do so," I politely said, placing my silverware in their proper places, wiping my mouth with the provided napkin, and pushing my chair under the table in quick succession. Standing properly, I bowed to the table and sweetly added, "I appreciate your efforts, but I am allergic to seafood."

Silence followed in my wake, ringing in my ears as my steps carried further and further down the hallway, but I could hear the sudden uproar, a storm of loud protests. There was no way that I'd caused that much fuss with leaving, though, because Haruhi would always be their favorite. In other words, Haruhi had done something unintentionally cute to attract their (likely unwanted) attention. No one could stay angry with her for long, either, whereas I always managed to piss off the people that I loved. No surprise there!

I robotically continued down the hallway, mechanically opening the pretty white door to my room, entering the attached bathroom, and standing there, confused. My eyes gazed out into the darkness, and I fumbled for the light switch, flipping it up and letting light fill the room. With a sigh, I turned to stare into the clean mirror, my eyes roving over my expression and body. On the outside, I appeared normal, with the same small frown, pale skin, facial features, hair, and curved form.

Inside, however, I…

"_So much for my happy ending," _I whispered the lyrics in English and stepped into the shower, tears filling my eyes and voice and throat until I could not help but sink to the cold granite tiles. Disgusted and tired and sad, I grabbed the cream colored washcloth from the tall stack of towels beside the shower and furiously scrubbed down my entire body. I wanted desperately to be rid of Koji and Ari – their touch, their smell!

"_Was it something I did?_" Somewhere, deep inside, I could hear myself crying, whispering out for help, for someone to hold me, and yet I could not scream, could not cry. My hands still scrubbed, blue eyes remained dry; I could only continue singing sadly to myself. "_Was it something you said?_"

"…Sammy-chan?"

My heart stopped, before resuming its beating at a wild and unpredictable pace. It slammed against my ribcage, and I gasped, whirling around to stare to the side with stunned amazement. Standing there, in only his pants, was my concerned boyfriend, who gazed down at me with this strange reverence. Not that I noticed. I was much too preoccupied with staring at his strongly defined muscles, mentally tracing the pattern of his biceps, pectorals, and abdominals with longing in my wide blue eyes. To feel his skin against mine would be amazing!

_Speaking of skin…_

With that last thought, I suddenly remembered where I was and what exactly I had been doing prior to hearing my name called – shower, bathing, _naked!_ Dear God, Takashi was _standing _there and _staring_ at me while I was not wearing _clothes._ My cheeks turned bright red, and I wailed, "_Dummkopf! _Get out, get out, get out…! Leave…me…**alone**…!"

"No," Takashi bluntly responded, before crossing his arms over a very muscular and strong chest, which I longed to reach out and touch, to caress with gentle fingers. His eyes were trained to mine, never wandering, and somehow, in the midst of everything, I wondered if I did not his expectations.

_Am I too pale? Am I too fat? Am I…_

"Why _not_…?" I heatedly demanded, pausing a moment to reach out, yank the silken shower curtain closed, and revel in the scant amount of security it provided. My breasts and, uh, _other parts_ were now completely covered, thankfully. It made being angry with him much easier, too.

A small smile crossed his lips, brightening his stern expression into one of gentle warmth and tenderness. "Because you are not alone, _Koi,_" Takashi gently insisted, "You have **me** now…"

"Could've fooled me," I muttered bitterly, ignoring his pained expression because Takashi **deserved** to be told off for acting like an ass. Yeah, I understand that what I did hurt him, especially since I broke my promise, but Takashi shouldn't just get to pretend that everything suddenly turned out to be all fine and hunky dory.

Takashi **did** belittle me.

He **did** yell at me.

He…

"Sammy-chan, I am sorry," Takashi said, softly, his voice low and filled with regret. Eyes wandering off to the side, steeling over, and then darting back to mine. "I apologize, not for wanting to protect you and being upset, but for hurting you." He swallowed. "I did not know you were allergic to seafood, and I..." His chest seemed to cave in and expand at rapid rates because of his accelerated breathing. "It will not happen again, I assure you."

My eyes widened at the end of this heartfelt apology, and I sniffled quietly, standing up and then falling into his open arms without embarrassment. He curled his arms around shaking shoulders, pulling me close and kissing the golden hair beneath his chin. Eventually, Takashi removed the washcloth from me and tenderly began to wash off the remaining soap. I stared at him, startled, and attempted to back away. My sweet boyfriend stubbornly insisted that I stay perfectly still, though, holding me in place with only the soft, concerned glow of his gray eyes. I hesitated, but…

_He cares about me, and I care about him. Why __**shouldn't **__Takashi be permitted to touch me?_

When I was clean, Takashi slowly lowered the washcloth, lowering his silver stare for the first time to examine my naked form. He inhaled sharply and his eyes seemed to travel…faster, and faster, and faster…between my assets and features, taking in my eyes, mouth, chest, hips, and the small patch of hair between my curved legs. His long fingers twitched faintly but did not move or reach forward to touch me. My heart swelled with the amount of restraint Takashi, a curious teenage boy, showed in front of me.

He slowly exhaled, his chest dropping faintly with relief, and then returned his gaze to my eyes, a strangely determined glint in their silver depths. "We need to talk, Sammy-chan," Takashi seriously said, his mouth set in a small line.

Admittedly, I panicked the moment his words managed to sink in, thinking the absolute worst of the scenario. _No! Takashi __**hates**__ me. He can't stand that I didn't listen to him. He doesn't like the way that I look naked! He doesn't want to marry me anymore! He…!_

Startled by my panicked expression, Takashi blinked and then began to shake his head. He smiled faintly and kissed the tip of my nose, my cheeks, calming me with his affection. "You're misunderstanding my meaning, Sweetheart – I only meant to talk about what I have discussed with my parents and, briefly, with you."

Confused, but relieved at the same time, I nodded in relative understanding and gestured for him to continue, curious as to what Takashi meant. My blue eyes were narrowed in confusion, warily taking in his expressions, and I hesitantly mumbled, "…okay?"

My boyfriend slowly pushed himself into one of the stairs that led into the gigantic shower, before pulling me down to rest in his lap. Takashi paused, considering his next words, and then slowly explained, "Last week, I talked to my parents and asked Otou-san for permission to marry…you."

Eyes wide with disbelief, thinking it much too good to be true, I hoarsely uttered, "…_what?_"

"Otou-san did not seem too keen about the idea at first –" Takashi admitted, to which I cringed in both horror and understanding, but continued, "– then something just seemed to click into place. He said that you are an exact equivalent of what Okaa-san is to him. You…are my second half."

The words slowly started to sink in, but I could not make much sense of anything but the gentle emotion burning in his stare. My brain kicked back into high gear and eventually processed the meaning, though, and I gasped, "You mean…?"

"Yes," Takashi whispered, his eyes shining with happiness and brightening the small smile that claimed his lips. He smiled crookedly at me and murmured, "Otou-san said that I could invite you over and introduce you, so…"

While this might not have seemed like a really big deal, I could read between the lines and understand what Takashi and Lord Morinozuka meant – I was now a part of the Morinozuka Clan. I would be introduced to his parents and brother, but only for formality. Rules of nobility called that his parents approve of his choice before Takashi asked his girlfriend to marry into his family. His parents already seemed fine with the idea, though, and that made everything much easier and less emotionally troubling.

So why did Takashi look so nervous?

"Takashi-kun," I said, softly, and with perhaps the gentlest smile to grace my mouth since I last hugged Sarah, "I would _love_ to meet your parents and brother."

"You would?" He smiled widely, his lips almost reaching his eyes, and his arms curled into me, pulling me into another hug, which I immediately reciprocated. Takashi breathed in my scent – lilies at the moment – and murmured, "Am I correct in assuming you also know what follows these introductions?"

Shyly, I nodded against his shoulder, resting my nose in between his collar bone and the crook of his neck. My nose picked the warm scent of wood from his skin, and I inhaled deeply, enjoying the familiar smell. I let it comfort me and quietly responded, "It is a simple formality that usually precedes the…proposal, right?"

He looked worried still, and I decided to tell him not to worry, that I would definitely say yes, when Takashi pushed his lips into mine. He pulled back not long after the initiation of this soft kiss and insisted, "Do not tell me yet because I wish to know later, when I actually ask you, okay?"

It seemed strange of Takashi to ask for that sort of thing, but I decided to humor him and nodded silently in assent; I would not _willingly_ do anything to hurt his feelings. We stared at each other for a moment, each quiet and lost within the thoughts of what would happen with the next week. An introduction to his family, possibly mine, and then a marriage proposal. We would be engaged within the week if all went well.

After that, well…

"Someday," Takashi whispered the word, his voice soft when the word trailed off into nothingness. He lifted his hand, spread his long fingers out, and placed them over my warm stomach. His throat moved in a strange fashion, silver eyes glowing with emotion. A thumb slowly trailed down my stomach, around the belly button, and Takashi continued, "Someday, I hope you and I will have children together…"

His words, so soft and unexpected, awakened the slumbering feelings inside of me. A primal need for his touch, his love, warmed everything from my ears to the pit of my stomach. It was at that moment that I realized just how _much_ I loved Takashi. I loved him enough to change, and to mature and become someone who could proudly at his side. Yes, I would undoubtedly still make strange references and jokes, but I could also stand strong and talk to him about serious matters – like the future, our coming marriage, and children.

"Me, too," I whispered back, placing my own palm above his, warming the skin with the curled fingers that I wrapped around his thumb. Shyly, I blinked at him through golden eyelashes and admitted, "I want a son and daughter, with beautiful black hair and olive skin, like yours."

He smiled shyly at me, a small blush coloring his cheeks, but I could tell that Takashi was very pleased with this sweet tempered reaction. Most teenagers would refuse to entertain the idea of marriage, let alone children, when so young, as we were. But Takashi and I were not like most teenagers. We were young, inexperienced, but Takashi and I loved each other. We knew what we wanted…

We wanted to be together.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**IMPORTANT! ** Hey! I **updated early** since I had extra time to write yesterday and this evening. This is my present to you all! **HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D**

**P.S.** Remember that **lime** that I mentioned? I decided to type it up and put it in a **separate** "story." It will contain all of the limes and, if you all want them, lemons from _Picking Up the Pieces. _Since I can't post the link here, just click _Shadowsammy _and then look for the story titled, **_Key To My Heart_.** Hope you enjoy!

_**Please and review, okay? ** _

Speaking of which, I want to **THANK YOU** all for 600 REVIEWS, 260 FOLLOEWRS, 240 FAVORITES, and 86,000 VIEWS! **YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!**


	48. Chapter 48 Heart to Heart

~Chapter Forty Eight~

Heart to Heart

_Stars shine bright.__  
__I just really wanna be with you.__  
__…I celebrate, pray for the day…__  
__When all my wishes will be coming true!_

_I think of you, everyday.__  
__I've been waiting for a call,__  
__Just the sound of your voice,__  
__Anytime and anyway…_

_Pray for the day._

~_My Heart Beats Like A Drum, _by ATC

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

_"Someday, I hope you and I will have children together…"_

_His words, so soft and unexpected, awakened the slumbering feelings inside of me. A primal need for his touch, his love, warmed everything from my ears to the pit of my stomach. It was at that moment that I realized just how much I loved Takashi. I loved him enough to change, and to mature and become someone who could proudly at his side. Yes, I would undoubtedly still make strange references and jokes, but I could also stand strong and talk to him about serious matters – like the future, our coming marriage, and children._

_"Me, too," I whispered back, placing my own palm above his, warming the skin with the curled fingers that I wrapped around his thumb. Shyly, I blinked at him through golden eyelashes and admitted, "I want a son and daughter, with beautiful black hair and olive skin, like yours."_

_He smiled shyly at me, a small blush coloring his cheeks, but I could tell that Takashi was very pleased with this sweet tempered reaction. Most teenagers would refuse to entertain the idea of marriage, let alone children, when so young, as we were. But Takashi and I were not like most teenagers. We were young, inexperienced, but Takashi and I loved each other. We knew what we wanted…_

_We wanted to be together._

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Shifting restlessly, I perched at the edge of the fancy seat in the middle of the vast office, staring first at the chandelier glimmering above me, and then down at the numerous papers and files that littered the cherry wood desk that I waited (rather impatiently) behind. Its surface gleamed under the soft light of the chandelier and desk light, which meant that an army of maids had cleaned in here just recently. This, of course, also meant that it would be rather ill advised that I give in to the painful sensations whirling around in my stomach – think: _washing machine_ – and start vomiting everywhere…

Down the hall, another door opened and closed firmly, having been shut with considerable force. I coughed at the sudden sound, thinking of his impending entrance, and shifted nervously again. My eyes repeatedly blinked and then shifted lower, concentrating on my sweating palms, white knuckles, and freshly painted fingernails; Hikaru and Kaoru picked forest green, to match the long sleeved dress that I wore. My legs and feet, which had been clothed in white tights and chocolate brown boots, were also swinging restlessly beneath the chair. Following the slow, hypnotizing pattern set by the Newton's Cradle in the middle of the desk.

Back, and forth, and back, and forth, and back, and forth, and –

"…Sammy…?"

Eyes wide with fright, I jumped upwards and practically clawed ten manicured fingernails into the cream upholstery of the antique chair, threatening to maim my manicure and the chair in the same go. "NO, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! HIKA-CHAN AND RU-CHAN **MADE** ME DO IT!" I loudly shrieked, blue eyes nervously darting around the office for an escape route.

_What now, what do I do, what _– I heard what sounded suspiciously like a giggle – _the __**fuck?**_

At that moment, I noticed Ellen standing directly behind the chair, her beautiful jade eyes narrowed in wicked amusement. Her arms were wrapped around the ornate headrest, hands against the back and fingers twined in the knots and turns and twists of the antique wood. She slowly smirked at me, pleased with this skittish reaction, and leaned forward, placing her chin upon my shoulder. Anyone walking by would have thought that Ellen and I seemed at peace, like two friends having a nice chat about the weather.

But I knew better!

Mentally, I nodded, firmly of the belief that Ellen was just hanging around to scare me. _This is an elaborate scheme to rile me up! How do I know that to be true, you ask? 'Cuz I'm smarter than I look! No, really! I is a smart cookie! Just don't tell Cookie Monster that tidbit of information, okay? He might eat my soulz…_

Surprisingly, though, Ellen only stared down at me with what appeared to be curiosity. When my eyes slowly dropped from her face, to her neck, and then to her hands, Ellen permitted her long black hair to fall down and hide the scars permanently carved in her wrists, something that only Okaa-san and I really knew and talked to her about. Her father, I learned about seven years ago, was a man of few words. He despised his daughter because his second wife did not like her and left him, which urged him to drink and smoke far too much. Depressed with this change in her home life and the loss of her father, Ellen began hanging out with the wrong crowd and carving into her skin like turkey dinner. Her words, I might add. Not mine!

She ran away not long after that day, sticking to the streets and fighting for her place in the food chain; however, the police picked her up not three months later and returned her to her house in California, only to discover that her father overdosed while Ellen lived in the streets. Orphaned, Ellen was escorted by Social Services – and the police, due to her nasty attitude and tendency to kick the social service ladies – to Red River's Orphanage. We became somewhat close in the next six months, though I did not talk much and refused to let her touch me. For the longest time, Ellen believed that I'd been physically and sexually abused, until the day that Mark decided to push me into the lake down the street, anyway…

Yeah, I went into hysterics and nearly drowned. Sounds fun, right? _Nein!_

Thankfully, Ellen braved the cold water and jumped in when I did not resurface. She helped swim us to the shore, her words of comfort whispering in my ear as water rushed into my eyes, making it hard to tell if I was crying or not. Once I was safe and sound, though, Ellen cornered Mark and beat the shit out of him. I spilled the beans about what really happened to me not two hours later. Then, I learned about her story, how her mother died of cancer and her father beat her, how cutting into her wrists helped to ease the pain. I learned that I could trust someone other than the pretend voices – the imaginary friends – that I'd created to hang out with me. Only Southern Belle Sammy stayed behind to keep me company.

Ellen, however, was more than enough for me.

Although considered dangerous by the rest of Red River's Orphanage, Okaa-san could read the pain – and the protective fury – that burned brightly in her eyes. She pitied the troubled teenage girl that was always within screaming distance and brought her here to Japan, with me. Not as a child, her daughter, but as another paid member of her staff. Why, though, would I be adopted and not Ellen?

It's simple: Eleanor Marie McMann, who abhorred adults, refused to have parents again. She was abandoned not twelve months ago and would not take the chance that it could happen again – to her or me. My companion agreed to come to Japan, but only if the Hitachiins employed her as a maid, cook, or other staff member. She wanted to be able to save some money and afford somewhere to live should the Hitachiins become tired of us. No adoption! Final offer!

No one could understand why Jun agreed to her demands, but I guessed that Jun knew her real parents let her down and Ellen could not stand the thought of it happening again. What I did not know, however, was that Ellen wanted to be there to make certain that this did not happen to me, either. Still, I trusted her, and though I was only ten and six years younger than Ellen at the time, I hugged the older girl and promised her that I would always be there for her; Ellen promised the same. A month later, Hiro and Jun returned with the signed paperwork. We arrived in Japan. We slowly learned to trust again. We lived life.

Our second chance, that fresh start…

It was all because of Jun.

"Well, I kinda figured that the rest of the staff didn't _voluntarily_ replace their own shampoo and dye their hair pink," Ellen chuckled, her expression bright with humor because only RJ and Saia, the cook, liked to speak with my maid/friend/big sister figure. "You and the Twins are more than likely the irresponsible parties, then?"

"Uh, I think you mean 'responsible parties,' Ellen," I pointed out in a somewhat bemused drawl; Lucius and Draco Malfoy would be proud! Maybe not, because Muggleborns were seen as a waste of magic, space, and potential, but –

You know what I meant!

A loud bark of laughter escaped from between her parted lips, sounding rough but happy, and the taller American cheerfully countered, "No, Chickadee, I'm fairly sure you and Thing One and Thing Two are more _irresponsible_ than anything else." Jade eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oi…!" I protested against this perceived verbal abuse, taken aback by the fact that the older girl who I trusted beyond comprehension could betray me so. She was supposed to listen to my woes and support me. Not berate me! Again! Sheesh…

"It is _so _official, Sammy," Ellen proclaimed in her best Valley Girl Voice. When I whined at the offensive voice, slouched in the chair, and pouted at her, Ellen reached forward to poke my nose and teasingly said, "You're not very mature, either!"

"Real cute, Ellen," I huffed out between small giggles, caught in between annoyance at the truth in this explanation and amusement at the fact that Ellen likened Hikaru and Kaoru to Dr. Seuss characters. Hearing this laughter, Ellen smirked, lifting her index and middle fingers in the classic victory sign. I laughed harder, until I could not breathe, and flipped her The Bird.

A moment of silence passed when I finally managed to breathe normally again, during which time I nervously played with the gold bracelets adorning my wrists. I traced the small designs the designers carved into the metal and mouthed the three words for the characters of _faith, love, _and _happiness. _My trembling fingers continued to move over the characters, and I hummed the song with the title "Faith, Love, and Happiness," by Thousand Foot Krutch, knowing that I needed to do something – anything – to keep my mind firmly off of the matter at hand. Otherwise, I might give in to my instincts and then run screaming from the room.

On the plus side, Ellen might find that amusing…

"_You know that Hiro and Jun love you, right?_" Ellen said in English, her normally loud voice heavier than usual beneath the weight of her emotion. Her eyes searched mine, wanting to know if I believed her or not. "_Hiro won't refuse your request._" She giggled the moment the words left her lips, too, knowing it to be true because – "_All Hell will break free when Jun hears that her precious baby girl is __**finally **__getting married."_

Tears glittered in my eyes, unshed but there all the same, and I stared straight back into her face, which shone with sincerity that I used to believe only Ellen capable of showing. "_You really think so? I mean, yeah, I know I'm not their real daughter, and neither will replace my real parents, but I…_"

"_You love them,_" Ellen stated with conviction, her smile crooked, and rested her hand atop mine with familiar pressure. She squeezed the slender fingers roughly, like always, and let the weight of her hand remain there – heavy, certain, and strong.

Nothing about Ellen could really be considered soft. Her black hair was coarse and frizzed in this weather, just like mine, though I considered her thick curls to be absolutely beautiful. Jade eyes were cold and hard, like emeralds, because of her home life and the time spent in the streets. Her brown skin, already darker because of her Hispanic blood, became rougher still because of her frequent days spent running around the beaches back in California, almost ten years ago. Loud and abrasive, Ellen could probably piss off the sweetest person – even a nun.

Yeah. She was pretty much the Whoopi Goldberg of _Sister Act. _

"_Good afternoon, Sammy and Ellen,_" A voice, though accented, murmured in English. It softly interrupted the moment of silence that indicated the lull in the previous conversation, but neither of us jumped at the intrusion. We were always remarkably calmed by the presence of Hitachiin Hiro.

Glancing upward, I smiled tentatively at the man who raised Hikaru, Kaoru, and I. His eyes, a rich gold in color, matched the Twins perfectly in color, and I found comfort in the familiar glow of warmth hidden in their depths. A small smile played along the contours of his lips, lightening the stern expression that usually colored his face; it also made him appear years younger than his actual thirty five. His hair was cut short in the back and at the sides, but flopped lazily into his eyes, reminding me yet again of Hikaru and Kaoru, though their hair differed in color – Hiro's was midnight black, while Hikaru and Kaoru were redheads. Like their mother, Jun.

"_Good afternoon, Hiro-sama,_" Ellen politely returned, before cracking her trademark smile of mischief and glee. She eyed the sudden apprehension in my smile, which did absolutely _nothing _for my already pale complexion, and snickered, "_Well, I've got work to do, but Sammy wants to talk to ya, so…_" She jumped to her feet and flashed another victory sign. "_Peace out!_"

My adoptive father watched the Californian saunter out of the office while whistling off key and sticking her hands in her apron pockets, with something akin to amused exasperation. "_Is there any particular explanation why you requested that we speak in English, Sammy?_" Hiro finally asked, his soft voice portraying only curiosity.

"_Um, I wanted to speak to you about something rather private – kinda girly, actually,_" I slowly trailed off into nothingness, however, taking note that the Japanese man paled with each passing second and word that passed from my mouth. "_…are you okay, Dad?"_

"_Are you certain that your mother would not be better suited for this conversation, dear?_" Hiro hesitantly asked, obviously distressed by the fact that I mentioned the topic of the conversation being _girly _in nature. Normally, I talked to him about politics, business, art, music, and other subjects of that nature. He liked that I could hold out against his own noble upbringing and (verbally) beat the shit outta my opponents at formal dinners, charities, and balls.

Blushing, I shifted nervously, fingering the small but incredibly expensive golden locket that Takashi bought me as a courting gift yesterday. We visited the stores around the beach shortly before catching up to the limousines to return home, while Tamaki tricked Haruhi into playing a weird S&M Game. I was embarrassed about the night before, when I bared myself to him for the first time; however, it did not bother me as it might have previously. Especially when Haruhi dryly added that Tamaki blindfolded her to do – well, something strange, obviously! I mean, seriously! A blindfold…? Nice, Tamaki. Real nice!

My boyfriend, in contrast, was very shy at first and could not look me in the eyes, an occurrence that had not happened prior to this event. As it turned out, Takashi was nervous about presenting his first courting gift to me, uncertain whether I would like the jewelry or not. His soon-to-be-fiancée, Takashi wryly pointed out, was not the average woman. But I absolutely loved it! I kissed him senseless for that one, too. He was very pleased with this ecstatic reaction and practically strutted out of Ootori Villa.

Until Mitsukuni kicked him right down the stairs for "acting too much like Tamaki," anyway…

No worries, though! Dear ol' Tamaki managed to break his fall! :D

"_Well, Dad,_" I shyly muttered, pale with the exception of the embarrassed blush that slowly painted itself down my nose, "_I would have liked to talk to her about this particular matter, but you always told Hikaru, Kaoru, and I that __**this**__ one would have to be discussed with you – no ifs, ands, or buts about it._"

Leaning back in his desk chair, Hiro folded his hands in front of his torso and stared straight at me, a strange flash of emotion flitting up and down his face. His shoulders straightened and, taking in the nature of the conversation, Hiro murmured, "_You are referencing that special conversation that I had with you and the Twins after your mother talked to you about –_"

"_The Birds and the Bees_" I quickly interrupted, staring at my clenched fists and blushing enough for the both of us. To his credit, though, Hiro looked suitably embarrassed about mentioning – alluding to, really – sex in front of his daughter. Adoptive or not, Hiro did not enjoy thinking of his children as ready for marriage and, by extension, sex. To Hiro, I was of equal standing with his biological children, Hikaru and Kaoru.

_Hiro really is an awesome parent, _I tenderly mused, heart swelling in my chest while I thought of all the times that Otou-san called in sick to stay home and play with Hikaru, Kaoru, and me. We would all play hooky and spend the entire day running around the mansion in our pajamas, just lazing around and watching movie after movie. Thanks to the collection of movies that I brought with me to Japan, _Lion King _and _Aladdin _turned out to be the favorites. Hiro was especially fond of Mufasa.

_Must be that parental wisdom that the two share…_

You know, I really loved Hiro and Jun. Neither would replace my real parents, but I loved the sweet, kind, and wonderful couple, anyway. Hiro and Jun loved Hikaru and Kaoru, with loving – and exasperated – affection devoted to each mischievous prank, witty comment, and generally strange action. We all loved Hikaru and Kaoru for who the redheads _were_ and not who society believed the boys _should be._ Our parents, being smart and attentive, immediately recognized that Hikaru and Kaoru loved each other – _waaaaay _more than platonically – but not once did Hiro and Jun give the boys grief for it.

No one mentioned anything about the Twins merely going through another phase (Hiro, Jun, Ellen, and I _still_ remembered the "Fred and Weasley Year," where Hikaru and Kaoru switched personalities without telling us) and eventually growing out of it. Because Hiro and Jun realized that what Hikaru and Kaoru had would not be crushed and would not die. Love like_ theirs_ was _special._ But love like what Takashi and I nurtured between us could be special, too. Thus, I decided to be brave and fight for what – or rather, who – I wanted, like Hikaru and Kaoru.

And I would speak to Hiro about Takashi asking his parents to marry me.

It was silent for another moment, while Hiro closed his golden eyes in thought and seemingly counted to ten for patience. His worried expression suddenly slackened into one of acceptance and content, but Hiro ruined the moment by opening his mouth to surmise – "_It is the heir to the Morinozuka Clan, isn't it?_"

My head shot up, my cheeks flushed under his scrutiny, and I gawked openly at him with wider than normal blue eyes. Opening and closing my mouth in a strangely fishlike fashion, I blinked at him and incredulously asked, "_How did __**that**__ bit of information meet your ears…?_" Only the Host Club could have told him! Which meant…

…_Dammit, Kyoya!_

However, Hiro decided to slam that theory right outta the park and casually explained, "_His father called yesterday, while you and the boys were away, and asked to speak with me about something important._"

My father paused in his story and shuffled through his business papers, the likes of which had been stacked high enough that it was almost impossible for him – or me – to see over now. He peeked around the stack, blinking at me, eyes narrowed in thought. Clearly, Hiro was patiently considering how best to continue, and I swallowed, thinking that this had all been a mistake, something that I should not have brought up. Hiro would forbid Takashi and I from getting married, I would have to elope to Las Vegas, and –

"_He explained that his eldest child, Morinozuka Takashi, requested his permission to propose to the adoptive daughter of the Hitachiin Family,_" Hiro explained, shifting through the larger stack of files once more and pushing one in particular to me. It was – my eyes widened – A Contract of Arranged Marriage. "_After speaking with him further, I learned that my __**only daughter**__ had been __**courting**__ this young man __**in secret**__ for almost __**four months**__ and had been entertaining thoughts of __**marrying**__ him without first discussing the matter with her __**father**__…_"

Cringe. _That,_ Ladies and Gentlemen, sounded like a parental reprimand to me! What hurt most was the wealth of disappointment in his voice. Such emotions actually strung more than the actual reprimand, though, because I hated to disappoint my parents – Hiro, especially. Jun would forgive me in the next heartbeat, too understanding for her own good, but Hiro was surprisingly vindictive for his quiet and sweet tempered nature; Okaa-san said it was the businessman in him.

"_Dad, I can explain,_" I hesitantly started, placing both hands along the armrests of the chair, squeezing the life out of the material, and crossing my ankles delicately, purely out of habit. He only stared at me, waiting for whatever nonsense spewed from my mouth, and I could feel his disapproval humming in the air.

He leaned back with perhaps the weariest sigh I've heard in _years_, sounding disappointed, tired, and sad, before regally waving his hand for me to carry on. Actions like this one were common in the real business world, but Hiro did not usually treat his children with such blatant disregard. Professional quirks were always left at the front door. We did not deserve to be treated like business, Hiro insisted time and time again. Now, however…

"_Continue…_"

My voice trembled for a moment, before I steeled myself and strongly said, "_When Takashi asked to start courting, I was wary at first, surprised that someone so strong, smart, calm, and handsome could really want me as __**me.**__ Wary, I think, of the fact that this man wanted to court someone so strange and different from himself. I slowly realized that Takashi actually cared about me, though, and I started warming up to him, and the rest of his friends, and I started __**living **__again. I really enjoy spending time with him, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Haruhi. Kiki, Kotoko, and Nekozawa, too! We have such __**fun,**__ Dad!_"

While I continued staring down at my palms, clenching and unclenching fingers to reveal the little scars that I received from jumping off of the cliff yesterday, I thought of all of the people that I'd just named. Relished in the reminder that I could not really be the same person anymore. Reveled in the realization that I had friends who I would die to save or protect. Loved that I had people who cared enough to be angry and yell at me. My father stared down at me as my pained expression softened with each of these memories, a surprised but happy gleam in his eyes. Not that I noticed…

"_And I loved the person who I suddenly became because I actually __**recognized**__ her, Dad. She was that girl, that happy little girl who I __**used**__ to be, the one who laughed and played with other children – her sister and her best friend. I wanted to be __**her**__ again. I so wanted to be __**loved!**__ To have friends again, to have another person who loves me enough to cry and laugh with, to let me care about them, to protect me, to help fight off the demons that I should have conquered long ago…_" I whispered, hugging the locket to my chest and thinking of the picture that I'd glued inside. "_It is an amazing feeling, Dad, to __**love**__ and to __**be loved**__ that much._"

Silently, Hiro nodded at this strongly voiced belief and reached forward to tap the hand closest to him, his eyes, smile, and touch gentle. "_Your words speak of wisdom beyond somebody of only eighteen years, my dearest daughter, but I hear in them truth that I have not heard since I married Jun._"

A faraway expression entered his eyes. "_At first, I hated that my parents arranged the marriage between Jun and myself. Here I was, young, talented, and serious about leading the company. And Jun…_" He laughed quietly at his memories of his wife, remembering her odd refusal to dance in her heels, and uncharacteristically snorted, "No, _Jun was not interested in business pursuits. She was so vivid, different, and loud!"_

"_Really, Dad?_" I asked, honestly startled by the fact that someone so graceful, calm, and cheerful could be considered that _loud._ Yes, Jun brightened the room merely by stepping out in front of others, but there was a regal bearing to her that made it hard to imagine anything of the sort!

Another laugh, filled with love and happiness, lightened his face. "_**Kami,**__ Jun was so noisy! She was much like yourself, in fact – happy, hyper, and __**full **__of laughter,_" Hiro assured, laughing, the truth in his words evident in his wide smile that burst to life, "_So much life in one person! It amazed me._" He smiled gently at the thought of his wife, whom Hiro loved dearly. "_It still does…_"

Heart in my throat, I met his curious eyes and hesitantly said, "_Dad, I…I think that I love Takashi like…you and Mom love each other…_"

Surprisingly, Hiro climbed to his feet, walked around the desk within seconds, and wrapped his slender arms around mine. He placed his face down, tucking my chin into his shoulder, pulling me closer. He clung tightly to me, a warmth emanating from his body that I longed to capture, to remember forever and for always. It hurt and healed everything in me, almost simultaneously, and I wanted to cry in happiness, in fear, and in _pain._ Hiro was not – never could be– Daddy. But I could feel the same strength and love in his arms that I did when Daddy used to hug me.

"_I know you do, _Hime_,_" Hiro whispered, tightening his hold until I squeezed him back, desperate for these feelings – of happiness, of relief, of amazement, of fear – to hurt less. It was amazing being in love with Takashi, but I missed him so much sometimes that I wanted to squeeze my eyes shut, wrap my arms over my chest, and just cry. He was not dead, not gone, and yet I wanted him beside me. All the time. Forever.

Was it strange to want to be that close to someone every moment of the day, the month, the year?

"_Nein, Schatz," _I could hear _Mutti _whispering to me, _"It just means you really __love him…_"

Tears that I did not shed in front of Ellen finally cascaded down my cheeks and into the expensive silk of his business suit, though I immediately heard that it did not bother him when I backed off. I started crying harder, shocked that I could feel like this now, when I was cherished and loved by so many people. It hurt less when I wandered around by myself, with only Hikaru and Kaoru for company. When Ellen was done with her work, I would sometimes visit her, but the older girl liked to explore the city late at night. Otou-san and Okaa-san would spend time with us when time permitted, but I did not see as much of the two since Hikaru, Kaoru, and I passed fifteen years in age. We were now old enough to take care of ourselves. We did, too.

Now that I had friends, and Takashi, I could feel the emotions exploding within my chest, bursting from the heart and into the eyes. Rain whispered down my cheeks in torrents, and I cried for the people that I loved because everything was so strange and stressful right for us now. We did not talk about it much, but the Host Club acknowledged that we were all going to have exams in another six months or so, which meant the end of high school – and the Host Club.

Beyond the shadow of doubt, Takashi, Mitsukuni, Kotoko, and I would graduate from high school and head off to college, to marriage, and to whatever else the future held for us. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi would still be there, but it wouldn't be the same. Even Kiki talked briefly about going back to Canada if her father agreed to managing _Simply Sweets _while his daughter attended Business School. Everyone would be separating within the next year or so!

Takashi and I would be getting married, too, if Otou-san and Okaa-san gave us permission. I loved him, really I did, but I admit to feeling frightened of being anything less than what Takashi needed and deserved. Even though there was so much planning left before the actual wedding, I wanted to be the best wife that I could be – not perfect, but close – and I wanted to continue to be a good friend to him. And God, I wanted to a good mother! His children, and mine, were going to be given all of the love in the world. So many roles, expectations, and changes filled the future, though! My heart hurt at the thought of everything that I wanted to be, and I…

_I'm scared._

Holding him close, I burrowed further into his chest, seeking warmth and gentle reassurance, as only Takashi and Hiro could give me. I breathed in the familiar scent of his expensive aftershave and brokenly whispered, "_It frightens me that I love him this much, Dad…_"

"_You are scared, I know, but it is not necessary to fear change,_" Hiro said sagely, his smile soft, eyes warm. "_Change is only constant in the fact that it always occurs, whether you're aware of its presence or not._ _You, my dear, have realized that everything will be changing – so soon, too. You will graduate from high school and perhaps attend college next year. It is only September, but I believe the next several months will fly by for you._"

When I grimaced into his chest at the mention of all of these changes, Hiro chuckled quietly and kissed the wrinkle above my eyes, smoothing it with his fingers. "_You, Samantha, are a very smart and caring young woman. It will not be quite as worrisome as you might think._" He smirked. "_Besides, I think it will be infinitely more stressful when you're worrying about wedding kimonos, caterers, color schemes, and temples within the next few months._"

Blankly, I stared at the man who helped raise me into who I became, a girl with dirty wings that dusted off her feathers and learned to fly again with the help of her family and friends. His words did not make sense! Too many riddles and hidden meanings! _What the fuck, Dad?_

He smiled down at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement, and prodded his finger against my nose –_"As I have said to Morinozuka Akira – I, Hitachiin Hiro, give you, my treasured daughter, permission to enter into holy matrimony with Morinozuka Takashi._"

* * *

***Author's Note***

So, I know that this was pretty intense with emotions, but shouldn't Sammy be wary of marriage and the political intrigue that surrounds marriage between noblemen and noblewomen? She wasn't born into their world, after all!

Anyway, if you couldn't tell, I **italicized all of the English** toward the end because I did not want to keep writing that Sammy and Hiro were speaking in English. It is a plethora of **dialogue**, too, but I think this all needed to be addressed before the **next chapter, which features Sammy visiting Morinozuka Manor with her parents! ** For those of you that asked for more interactions with **Satoshi and Akira,** I have done so, and for those that wanted **Takashi's mother - named Karin - to make her entrance, I have included her, too. ** You'll also see **more of Hiro and meet Jun!** Yay!

I hope you all liked the companion chapter to Takashi's POV in _Chapter 37: Perseverance!_ ;)

**P.S. ** **Thanks** for all of the fantastic reviews and stuff last chapter. Mucho appreciated, Peeps! _**Please read and review again, yeah?** _ Maybe another update at **630 reviews-ish?**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: ** Does anyone remember that **phone call** Sammy made a couple of - okay, lots of - chapters ago? **_Her mysterious friend will be showing up soon! _ **Feel free to guess who it is, what gender, and who that person might end up paired with in the future! It'll be fun for everyone. ;)


	49. Chapter 49 Eye to Eye

~Chapter Forty Nine~

Eye to Eye

_We live and we learn__  
__To take one step at a time.__  
__There's no need to rush.__  
__It's like learning to fly,__  
__Or falling in love…_

~_One Step At A Time,_ by Jordin Sparks

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

_"It is only September, but I believe the next several months will fly by for you."_

_When I grimaced into his chest at the mention of all of these changes, Hiro chuckled quietly and kissed the wrinkle above my eyes, smoothing it with his fingers. "You, Samantha, are a very smart and caring young woman. It will not be quite as worrisome as you might think." He smirked. "Besides, I think it will be infinitely more stressful when you're worrying about wedding kimonos, caterers, color schemes, and temples within the next few months."_

_Blankly, I stared at the man who helped raise me into who I became, a girl with dirty wings that dusted off her feathers and learned to fly again with the help of her family and friends. His words did not make sense! Too many riddles and hidden meanings! What the fuck, Dad?_

_He smiled down at me, an eyebrow raised in amusement, and prodded his finger against my nose –"As I have said to Morinozuka Akira – I, Hitachiin Hiro, give you, my treasured daughter, permission to enter into holy matrimony with Morinozuka Takashi."_

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

Not five hours later, I found myself standing in the foyer of Morinozuka Manor. My parents, dressed in their finest silk, decided to accompany me after practically ordering Ellen to babysit – uh, _keep an eye out for _– Hikaru and Kaoru. The Twins, knowing that I'd likely be engaged this evening and that neither would be present for this momentous event, pouted the moment that this stern order reached their ears. Ellen, for her part, did not look quite thrilled with the unexpected arrangement, either. You could tell by the furious glares and the muttering beneath her breath, which Hiro and Jun ignored, like always.

As I mused about the happenings back home, I examined the beautifully crafted woodwork of the beams and wandered further into the mansion, hands clasped neatly in front of me. 'Cuz I was resolved to keep fingers, hands, and legs inside the cart at all times! Didn't want to break anything! Not that I would intentionally damage their property! Accidents happened, though, and quite often to clumsy people like me. Sigh…

Although I managed to keep from touching and/or breaking anything of substantial value, I did find that my eyes moved swiftly to and fro, drinking in everything from watercolor paintings, to antique scrolls, to ornately crafted samurai swords. Everything was so cool, too! History might not be what I loved best in school, but I did find it interesting and could recite several interesting facts about characters and battles. I especially loved samurais (Yeah, I Heart Rurouni Kenshin), and swords, of which the Morinozukas had _plenty. _

While I refrained from getting too close to the weapons, given that I would probably manage to decapitate myself, I did give in to my impulses and reached out to touch the shiniest piece of silver armor ever. My fingers were an inch from Bilbo Baggins' famed Mithril, when –

"Hello, Sammy-chan," Takashi warmly greeted and raised his hand to brush several stray strands of hair near my ear away. He leaned down to kiss my nose when I squeaked out in surprise at his unexpected arrival, blushing not at the intimacy of his display of affection, but the publicity of it; PDA made me nervous.

"Hi, Takashi-kun," I brightly chirped, smile wide enough to create thin wrinkles by my eyes. I reached for his hand out of necessity, rather than habit, seeking something to anchor me as my parents greeted his. We continued holding hands throughout the introduction, which Akira, Karin, Hiro, and Jun immediately seemed to notice. Takashi and I, however, remained completely oblivious and only smiled stupidly at the other.

"Pleasure to meet you," Akira and Karin gently intoned, their voices warm, and bowed to my parents and I. A moment later, when I lifted from my own respectful bow, I noticed that Akira had strongly clapped Hiro on the shoulder, while Karin reached forward to hug Jun gently to her chest. Hugs! Yay!

More pleasantries were exchanged, though I did not pay attention to the political gibberish that Akira and Hiro mentioned, too nervous to listen to the exchange of countless titles and questions of health, family, and business. Idly, I thought Hiro would be disappointed that I did not use my chance to jump in and spout off intelligent conversation about the mentioned topics, making the best first impression that I possibly could in front of this Lord and his Lady. My future with Takashi – or the lack thereof – would pretty much reflect on what I said and how I acted this evening.

Yet I couldn't help it! My mind quickly fizzled out into nothingness the moment that Takashi firmly, almost possessively, touched his hands to my waist. His touch differed from the months before, when it was soft and tentative, filled with his uncertainty. Now, I could feel that Takashi was more confident in and of himself. What Takashi and I did last night – kissing passionately, touching each other like that for the first time, though not having sex yet – only seemed to exponentially increase the already strong magnetism between us.

We walked forward together the moment that the adults seemed to forget about us, and Takashi smiled at another person. This young man was almost identical to Takashi, with his spiked, dark hair and strong build. His eyes were gray, muscles much smaller, and smile wider than I really thought possible for anybody but Mitsukuni, but I instinctively realized that it suited him. He seemed sweet, too, with happy mischief gleaming in his eyes, smile, and – well, his entire demeanor. A real Marauder, Satoshi!

"You are so, so, _so_ cute, Sammy-nee-chan!" Satoshi cheerfully greeted, his hand enthusiastically pumping my own, and smiled widely at the stunned expression that I offered him in return. "My Taki-nii said that you're really cute and all, but I did not really believe him, I guess! You _are_ really pretty, though, with beautiful sky blue eyes, just like Taka-nii said, and – _oomph!_"

As expected, I could only stare at him, openmouthed in amazement, and wonder how one person could talk and talk and talk _that much_ without needing to stop for breath! It was an amazing feat, to be certain, and something that needed to be added to _The Guinness Book of World Records. _He did not even really sound winded, either! That changed, however, when Takashi subtly elbowed his younger sibling in the ribcage, sending a _very _open message of: _SHUT UP!_

"_Ow,_ Taka-nii…!" Satoshi whined out, his expression scrunched in pain. He playfully reached out and strongly jabbed his elder brother right back. To my amazement, Takashi and Satoshi commenced in what appeared to be a war of glinting eyes, dangerously pointed elbows, and grunts of surprise.

_Gasp!_ Southern Belle Sammy gleefully clapped her hands together, dancing around with her arms spread wide in happiness, and (rather needlessly) announced: _Bromance!_

Silently, Karin stepped forward to stare at her children, her beautiful brown hair flowing behind her in soft curls. She raised her eyebrows, amused with the strange scene, and pursed her lightly painted lips in thought. Golden eyes were gleaming with mischief, but Takashi, Satoshi, and I missed the implications, too busy to notice. We did not notice the sudden silence from Akira, Hiro, and Jun, all of whom eagerly awaited the impending hilarity to ensue. My attention, for one, was trained to the taller of the two teenagers, my eyes soft with happiness for the sweet relationship shared between Takashi and his little brother, Satoshi.

My heart melted at the glow of affection in their eyes and smiles, hidden subtly from people that did not know them well enough to see or care. _Kinda like Hikaru, Kaoru, 'n me…_

"My boys," Karin sighed in exasperation, her hands meeting her hips in less than two seconds flat, and mocked disappointedly shaking her head at their silly antics, "are very competitive, as you can see." Giggle after giggle escaped with her next words. "**Especially** in front of pretty girls…!"

Upon hearing the teasing in her words, Takashi immediately blushed, his ears, neck, and cheeks burning bright red in shocked embarrassment. He groaned quietly, probably thinking to himself that only _his_ mom could do something that embarrassing, and facepalmed. My boyfriend feebly protested, "Okaa-san! You _promised!_"

"Hush, Takashi," Karin playfully scolded him, her laughter continually burning in the melting gold of her eyes. His mother stepped forward to kiss her two sons – one on the forehead and the other, his cheek – and patted his large hand. "You know I only jest when I like someone." She cheerfully winked at me, to which I smiled shyly in return, and then asked, "Isn't that right, Satoshi?"

Laughing at his mother, Satoshi nodded, smiled brightly at the general chaos of the laughter, and punched his older brother in the shoulder. He nudged his arm, a smile present that lessened the sting of the (pretend) threat in his next words, and joked, "Did I win, then? Beating you means winning your girl, Taka-nii!"

"Not a chance," Takashi muttered and, while staring down at his brother with amusement in his eyes, a pair of large hands moved to squeeze my waist from behind. He leaned down to hug me, perching his chin on my curved shoulder and raising his left eyebrow at his brother, a playful challenge in his eyes. _Wanna go?_

Glancing back and forth between the two, I finally shrugged at this brotherly display of teasing and turned to face the boy I'd fondly dubbed _Mini Takashi._ I would not normally do this in front of someone who I did not know well, but I could tell that these brothers were close. So I smirked at him and cheerfully teased, "Ouch! Burn! Better luck next time, Satoshi-san!"

"It's Satoshi-_kun_!" Mini Takashi protested and immediately jumped to me, all long pointy limbs, cheerful smiles, and wide puppy eyes. He shoved in between me and Takashi, who pouted – er, glowered – at his brother, and loudly whined, "Please, please, please, Sammy-nee-chan!"

"Er…" I stared into his wide gray eyes, which did not require me craning my neck back like it did with Takashi, and frowned sadly at him. If I did not have four Nobles judging everything that I did and said at the moment, I would not mind being all chillax and stuff, but…

My sweet boyfriend gently placed his tan arm against mine, though, reassurance plain in his sweet tempered expression. His parted lips pressed against my ear, a whisper of affection in his deep voice, and Takashi warmly said, "It is fine, Sweetheart."

My boyfriend, I suddenly remembered, warned that while proper, neither of his parents could stand people who pretended to be something else. Unlike other Lords, Akira wanted his heirs to pick and love their wives. He did not want to trap either into a cold and loveless marriage, which would end in misery for all involved. Remembering that, and the advice that I only needed to be myself, like Takashi originally suggested when I called him and worried about how I should act in front of his parents, I relaxed into what Hikaru and Kaoru dubiously called _The Commoner Posture._

"Samantha May Steel!" Hiro hissed, his golden eyes wide with horror, and glowered at me, a warning in his normally calm, quiet voice. Jun, however, smiled at me with understanding. Her German, while rusty, whispered roughly off of her tongue and into my ears – "_Sie selbst sein._"

_**Be yourself.**_

I smiled.

My father balked, understanding what I planned to do and that his wife did not mind, but I pretty much ignored his panic in favor of steeling myself. Anxiously, I rocked back and forth, back and forth for a minute, my small boots quietly tapping against the floor. I bounced forward to stare at Satoshi. He gazed straight at me, a cute, strangely hopeful expression in his eyes, before opening his skinny arms. Something clicked into place, like adding puzzle pieces to the incomplete heart in my chest, kinda like that time I walked into the Abandoned Third Music Room.

_Freunde,_ My heart whispered, beating in recognition of the kinship presented by this bright, cheerful, and carefree fourteen year old boy. _Somehow, I feel comfortable with him, like Brüder und Schwester. His parents kind of frighten me, though, especially Akira. But I want him – them – to like me. It's __**amazing**__ how much I want these people to like me! I haven't cared this much since Hikaru, Kaoru, and…_

Keeping that in mind, I embraced him around his thin waist, resting my cheek against his since it was within reach, and happily chirped, "Okay, Satoshi-kun, but only because you've been calling me your sister since I stepped foot into this place!"

…_Sarah._

"Now that the introductions are complete, I suggest moving to the dining hall," Akira boomed, his eyes meeting mine with the strangest mixture of understanding, gratitude, and confusion deep in the cold fires of his calculating gaze. He seemed to understand that I wanted to appear proper and Prim, though I preferred Katniss, but did not apparently expect if from me, which meant…

_Does Akira know that I generally act like a moron? _

Southern Belle Sammy snorted. _Prob'ly…!_

With that issue burning in my mind, I walked, hand in hand, with Takashi. We continued to down the hallway, to the dining hall, and commenced with taking seats, saying prayer, and then tucking in to the wonderfully prepared dishes that a parade of maids and butlers carried in from the nearby kitchens. When Takashi smiled at me, a warm glow to his skin, I relaxed into my velvet seat and started to glance around the table, brave enough to smile at the people that continued to help themselves to dinner. Everyone was calm, friendly, and – above all – generally accepting of me.

Plates were suddenly placed in front of Takashi, then me, and I paled faintly, feeling ill at the familiar sight – and the smell – of the fish and seaweed that graced the fancy silver dinnerware. My smile, which had exploded with happiness, shrank into an annoyed grimace. While Takashi might remember that I couldn't eat the seafood without getting violently sick and then having an allergic reaction to the food in my stomach, I didn't think that his parents were aware of the fact; Hiro and Jun probably would not remember, either. When I did not do it myself, Saia, the Hitachiin's Chef, cooked meals for me. It would look bad if I refused to eat, too. Great…

"Here, _Koi_," Takashi murmured quietly, suddenly reaching over and deftly shifting the seafood to his plate with chopsticks in his hand. He moved the offensive food further down his plate in case my sensitive allergies started to act up. I, in turn, smiled shyly at him in surprise – and in thanks.

A smile warmed her face upon catching this interaction, before Karin turned to me and eyed the nearly empty plate in front of me. "You do not like seafood, Samantha-chan?" Karin asked, her voice low but not in anger. She seemed only curious, her sweetly honeyed stare turned to me expectantly, waiting for my response.

Automatically, I blurted out the first thought that came to mind – _which, I should add, is never a good idea in my case_ – and loudly exclaimed, "Sammy-chan!" Please Insert Facepalm Here. XP

"Er, I beg your pardon?" Karin asked, clearly startled at the sound of this unexpected outburst, and stared at me as if I might suddenly start running up and down the dinner table, screaming about the End of the World. Or _The World Ends. _Whichever was clever!

Blushing, I silently cursed the nonexistent filter from my mind to mouth and smiled at her in what I prayed to be a sweet way and not the _I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep_ kind of way. I coughed to hide the sudden desire to laugh hysterically and politely requested, "Please, I prefer to be called Sammy, and I would really like it if you'd refer to me as Sammy-chan, instead…"

Golden eyes gleamed with unbridled happiness and, oddly enough, mischief. "Of course," Karin exclaimed her understanding, hands moving quickly to pass me a plate containing several pieces of roast chicken. She smiled sweetly at me. "Here! You need meat to remain healthy enough to bare strong children for my son."

Silence; then, Akira snorted into his glass of wine. My parents choked down their respective mouthfuls of salmon, the fish catching in their throats and making it hard to breathe, though Jun recovered quickly enough to smile happily at Karin. Satoshi, who retained his ability to breathe, snickered gleefully at our supposed misfortune. Takashi and I merely blinked, however, first at each other and then at his mother. We were altogether unsurprised by her words, figuring that the conversation would turn to us conceiving and having children before the night ended. My boyfriend dryly warned that his mother _loved_ the thought of having grandchildren. As consequence, Karin would likely bug me until I'd given her two or three. Or twelve…

"You're right," I swiftly said, taking the chicken and digging in without further prodding to do so – partially out of desire to freak Hiro out, but mostly to show Takashi that I'd been serious about what I'd said the other night; I wanted children. Takashi, I noticed, smiled at his plate and bumped his leg against mine beneath the table, his presence a continual comfort.

My mother, Jun, clapped her hands together in glee, unable to control herself at the mention of having grandchildren within the year. She smiled wickedly at Karin, who grinned mischievously back, already planning the wedding in their heads, and immediately gushed, "Oh, Sammy-chan! I cannot wait until the wedding, and the honeymoon, and the birth, and –"

_Holy Scheiẞe! _I sweatdropped and smiled nervously, feeling rather uneasy. _Does Mom really expect to be there for all of that stuff? The wedding of her only daughter and the birth of her grandchildren, I totally understand, but the honeymoon…? Not exactly rated PG, Mom! No Parental Guidance needed!_

"Excuse me," Hiro interrupted in the next breath, his voice quiet though firm, and smiled almost hesitantly at me, a question burning in his golden eyes. He wet his lips, somewhat anxious that I would not take well to his question and balk at the idea. "Have you and Takashi-san considered attending college before having children, Sammy-chan?"

"Yes, Otou-san, but I **do** want to have children someday," I proclaimed, heartfelt emotions in my eyes and voice, a sign of how seriously I considered his question. Feeling warm inside, I moved the forkful of carrots into my open mouth and chewed slowly, taking my time in answering him again. After some thought, I added, "Takashi-kun _will_ need heirs, though, right?"

Everyone stared at me strangely. "…..."

"Was it something I said?" I stupidly asked them, brushing fingers under my nose in search of what might have caused their peculiar expressions and prolonged bout of stunned silence. "Do I have carrots stuck in my nostrils again?" Cue Dramatic Sigh. "Whenever I eat carrots, I somehow manage to find 'em up my nose!"

My father sighed, bowing his head in defeat, too embarrassed to speak. My mother, who found this particular event funny yesterday, twitched in horror and darkly muttered beneath her breath that it was too much to ask for her insane daughter to act normally in front of her future father-in-law and her mother-in-law. Unperturbed, I smiled sweetly at everyone, a carrot cheerfully hanging from the fork in one palm, and waved the other like the Queen of England. Cheers!

"Like Frosty the Snowman!" Satoshi loudly exclaimed, his gray eyes wide with excitement, and commenced with bouncing up and down in his chair. He could not seem to stay seated because of his sudden hyperactivity, though, and fell off without further ado. Blinked at us. Smiled.

Owlishly, I blinked back at the fallen teenager, staring down at him in a mixture of gentle amusement and disbelief. (_I know, I know – __**Pot**__ and __**Kettle**__!_) "What kind of twisted children's movieshave you seen recently, Satoshi-kun?" I dryly asked, admittedly thinking of Disney's _Frozen._

Dramatic Pause. "Just _Saw_ _VII_," Satoshi bluntly responded without inflection, tilting his head to the side when a manic grin claimed his lips, lighting his silver eyes with demonic glee. Dun, dun, _dun!_

Nervously, I sweatdropped and attempted to laugh off his (crazy, insane, and just really fucking weird) response. _Of course! Because Saw is __**totally **__considered appropriate and tame enough for sweet, innocent children to watch! Freakin' bloodthirsty ninja…_

Takashi only sighed.

Unexpectedly, Lord Morinozuka began chuckling quietly at the strange scene painted by the two youngest members of the Morinozuka Clan and the only daughter of the Hitachiin Family. What bothered everybody – but, above all else, Takashi– was that ol' Akira could not appear to stop the odd bout of laughter, either! Silver eyes seemed to glisten with tears of genuine laughter, which made his wife and two sons now stare at_ him_ with concern. Akira, I surmised, didn't normally act like this in front of others, least of all his guests.

"Are you well, Love?" Karin asked with concern. When her husband did not respond, however, Karin scowled darkly and kicked him under the table, much to the stunned amusement of Hiro and Jun. Me? Well, I was much too busy staring at the crazy man to think much of his wife. Absently, however, I noted that Karin acted just like Mitsukuni…

"Sorry," Akira cleared his throat when his wife glared daggers at him, threatening to kick him with her pointy heels again, and hastily explained, fearing for his Family Jewels – "I could not help but see a connection of sorts between Satoshi, Mitsukuni, and Sammy-chan." He snorted and lowly muttered, "_Apparently,_ Takashi is a glutton for punishment…"

Joining Karin in her disgust, Hiro glowered at the other man and switched to Overprotective Dad Mode. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jun interrupted him with her darkest glare, making her husband swiftly cower away. "_I_ like to think that Takashi is a very smart man! He** did** convince my _sweet _and _beautiful_ and _kind _daughter to consider his proposal of marriage, after all!" Jun boasted, with her thin nose in the air, arms and feet crossed daintily at the wrists and ankles.

Stumped, I stared directly at her, thinking her quite deranged for spouting such bullshit when I clearly did not qualify for _any_ of the aforementioned adjectives. Expression deadpan, I turned to Hiro and, thinking nothing of speaking in English, I bluntly asked, "_Did Mom fall off the bandwagon and into the sake again?_"

Hiro said nothing. What made his smile widen, however, was when half of the table burst into loud chuckles. Hiro, Karin, and Satoshi could not hold it in and all cheerfully burst into laughter at my expense. Takashi, like his father, only quietly chuckled; it was a smirk of amusement that made it clear how funny it must have been to the quietest of the family. Apparently, I realized with growing horror, the Morinozuka Clan could speak – or at least understand – English. _Please, God! _I silently begged. _Kill…me…__**now!**_

Glaring at me with twitching eyebrows, Jun patted her red hair (temper, temper, temper) back down and sweetly asked, "What was that again, Sammy-chan? I remember you mentioning something last week about wanting _You-Know-Who_ to visit, but I cannot seem to recall answering you yet…"

Knowing her to be bluffing, I decided to drop my cards and cheekily grinned at her. I playfully tossed another roll in the air, letting it fall back into my palms without much trouble, and loudly laughed, "What're you talking about? Lord Voldemort doesn't need _permission _to visit! He'll just drop by whenever it pleases him, Miss Potter!"

A flower in the desert, Satoshi perked right up, eagerly basking in the sudden change in our conversation. He seemed to greatly enjoy making references, which I found interesting given that Takashi could not understand half of what I said. As if to prove me right, Satoshi decided to bounce in his seat again and, without falling from it this time, proclaimed, "I **love** _Harry Potter!_"

"Sorry, Satoshi-kun, but Harry is taken," I responded sadly, before patting his hand in what I believed to be a very sweet and consoling fashion. Stared soulfully into his gray eyes, prepared him for the inevitable heartbreak, and explained, "Ginny would be pretty pissed if you're planning to steal Harry away and have your way with him."

He did not, thankfully, take offense at my somewhat strange insinuations; instead, Satoshi rolled his eyes in amusement and quickly returned, "Speaking of having your way with somebody, Taka-nii-san here _really_ wants to slither down into your Chamber of Secrets!"

My boyfriend, though wholly unfamiliar with what we were speaking about without him, sensed the depth of this innuendo all the same. A dark glare was immediately leveled at his brother, and Takashi crossed his arms over a very – _yummy _– puffed out chest. He lowered his voice and growled, "Apologize this instant, Satoshi!"

Meanwhile, I'd been staring at his brother with amazement, and not the least bit of offense. My mouth eventually returned to its original position, though, instead of capturing flies like it was a moment ago. So I smiled wickedly at him, like the Venus Fly Trap I'd just portrayed, and then purred, "Too late for_ that_ warning, Satoshi-kun."

Ears an unnatural shade of red, Takashi sputtered, "Sweetheart! I believe that _was_ –" When Hiro glared darkly at him for his use of the past tense, however, Takashi blanched in sudden fear and backpedaled. He coughed, sweating profusely beneath the hard stare of Daddy Dearest, and hastily revised, "– er, is – definitely_ is_ – not public information, Sammy-chan!"

My father narrowed his topaz eyes in thought, ignoring the waves of amused laughter that rushed in from Jun, Karin, Satoshi, and myself. He turned to face Akira with his strictest frown set in place and assertively declared, "With that said, Lord Morinozuka, I believe it is best to start planning the wedding – as soon as possible, too, if this is an accurate indication of their feelings."

From his place at the head of the table, Akira eyed the steady hand that Takashi placed atop my right thigh – about three or so inches from where said Chamber of Secrets was on my person – and then dryly agreed, "Our children _do _seem eager enough to consummate their relationship, Lord Hitachiin."

Immediately, Takashi and I stopped laughing, too busy now staring anywhere but at each other to do so. I hesitantly glanced at him, only to accidentally meet his eyes, and then blushed much brighter than a recently picked strawberry. Takashi blushed, too, his ears, nose, and neck dark red in color. We swiftly whirled around to stare in the opposite directions again which, of course, only made Jun, Karin, and Satoshi laugh harder. _Awkward!_

"Well," Akira began, before wiping his mouth with the napkin that his wife passed to him and pushing his chair back with his free hand. His smile, though not warm in the least, did not make me nervous. His next statement, however, did_ that_ and _much_ more – "Let us move to my office to finalize the Contract of Arranged Marriage."

"Of course," Hiro readily agreed with his suggestion and moved to stand, his dark hair falling attractively into golden eyes. He smiled at his beautiful wife, Jun, and leaned down to gently touch his lips to her cheek, feeling her giggle into the kiss. My eyes softened at their display, wishing that I could have that someday soon.

While the Lord of the Morinozuka Clan did not seem as affectionate, Akira did glance at his wife and take her hand in his, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. She smiled at him, eyes glowing warmly with affection, and sweetly whispered, "_I love you._" And Akira smiled back.

Attempting to be funny, but failing miserably, Satoshi mimed sticking his finger down his throat and dropped from his chair to the floor – again. Tongue lolling out, eyes crossed in amusement, Mini Takashi (im)maturely wailed, "Mind Bleach! I need it…!"

"Go to bed, Satoshi," Akira and Karin said and, scarily enough, without looking away or at their son. When Satoshi whined out in protest of this punishment, however, Karin glared darkly at him, tossed several rolls at his head, and loudly barked, "**NOW!**" Just like Mitsukuni…

With his Parental Units thusly distracted, Takashi glanced at me and insistently pulled at the hand that I'd placed in his not two minutes ago. I swiftly turned to face him, expression lifted in curiosity, but smiled in understanding when I noticed him pointedly staring at the beautiful glass doors that appeared to lead into a really pretty and well kept garden. Takashi quietly wandered into the hallway and to the closed doors, waiting for me. My eyes wide with hope, I followed him, tiptoeing through the halls since I wasn't all **badass** and **ninja**, like _some _people. Cough_Takashi_cough.

"Well," I finally said, breath fogging the cold night air as my arms moved to brush against his, seeking warmth. It had taken too long to successfully navigate our way to the center of the vast gardens because Karin, his mother, recently changed its layout. "That could have been much, much worse…"

"How so…?" Takashi grumbled out from between his teeth, pausing to feed – _blink, blink_ – a chicken. My boyfriend, annoyed with his brother for making that crude joke, crossed his arms over a nicely muscled chest and swiftly ranted, "It was a right _**disaster**_ from what I could tell!"

Grinning widely at what I realized to be his equivalent to pouting, I said, "It was nothing short of the truth, though, right?" My hands slowly reached out to pet the fluffy feathers of the chicken, before I turned around at the insistent whining of a very cute Tanuki – Piyo and Pome, Takashi quietly introduced his pets.

"Well, I…uh…" Takashi stuttered through his surprise, blushing in embarrassment at having been forced to speak of his (not so) secret, and to his girlfriend, too. He softly cleared his throat, his face as serious as could be, and then quietly admitted, "…Yes."

Scratching Pome beneath his furry chin and listening to the sound of his soft, happy grumbles, I giggled softly. Takashi sighed out of frustration, though, and I turned to face him, my eyebrows raised in confusion. "What's the problem, then?" I asked him.

"My Ototo did **not** have to pull that nonsense in front of Okaa-san," Takashi grumbled beneath his breath, letting it fan against my nose. His cheeks were still red, but his eyes were now soft with happiness instead of sharp with fury; though both left about two minutes past, Piyo and Pome had calmed him considerably.

Knowing that Takashi needed to be reassured still, I leaned into his hold, permitting his hands to slide along my green dress and rest against my rear. "She didn't seem too terribly bothered by it," I softly pointed out in retrospect. In fact, Karin seemed downright _ecstatic!_ Weird…

"No, I suppose not, but Okaa-san is only going to take this debacle as encouragement. She will likely beg for grandchildren every other day…" Takashi sighed, his voice low because his face was now safely resting against me – eyes closed, lips parted, and his nose on my warm collar bone.

Smiling, I gently lifted his handsome face to mine, pulling his chin upward, and kissed his soft lips. "We'll just have to get to working on it, huh?" I huskily whispered into his open mouth, letting him taste the promise written in my words.

My boyfriend hummed in agreement, kissing back with teeth and tongue, his hands firmly on my rear. Mine slipped to his shirt and crawled upward, slowly and gently caressing his skin with ten hesitant fingers. We pulled back within mere moments and stared at each other, his large hands wrapped around mine. I leaned forward, planning to kiss him again, but Takashi sighed softly, running his hands through his hair, and then backed off – five feet suddenly between us. Ouch.

"Takashi-kun…?" I nervously asked, afraid that I'd upset him somehow by being so very unladylike and forward about having children. My heart practically stopped, however, when Takashi reached into his suit jacket, his hands slowly retrieving a gray velvet box. _Think I'm gonna pass out! _

Deep breath. "Lady Samantha May Steel Hitachiin," Takashi murmured, slowly kneeling before me and holding out a ring of gold, diamonds, and sapphire flowers – specially, I would learn in later years, crafted only for me. "May I claim the honor of becoming your cherished husband? May I refer to you as my cherished wife?"

"Yes, Lord Morinozuka Takashi," I whispered through the hot tears of happiness, kissing him so soundly and smiling against his lips because I could feel his heartbeat beneath mine, "but only on one condition…"

"What would that be, Koi?" Takashi whispered.

"I keep my motorcycle!"

He laughed. "No."

"Damn…"

* * *

***Author's Note***

_Woohoo~! _ Super Long Chapter Update! Why is it in all caps? 'Cuz _I'm_ awesome! _ You're_ awesome! _WE'RE ALL AWESOME! _ :D

**THANKS** for all of the **REVIEWS! ** I am so glad that this story is still going strong and that you've all enjoyed the ride. We are almost **3/4** done with the story, though, and only have about **26 chapters to go. ** Although that may seem to be quite the amount, I have the rest of the story mapped out and plan to update more often, especially this Summer. I am in my senior year of college and plan to actually take this Summer off from work, for once. I think I deserve it! ;)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this lighthearted take on their proposal. I figured that Takashi and Sammy would be all sweet, and then - **BOOM! ** Sammy ruined it with her big ol' mouth. LOL **Do you all remember that motorcycle? ** Yeah, Takashi **hates** it! XD It will show up again next chapter, though. _**Hint, hint. ** _

**QUESTION:** Do you remember her phone call to her friend? S/he is visiting next chapter! NEW CHARACTER! YAY!

**P.S.** Update between...uh...**640 and 645 reviews! ** Sound good? ;D


	50. Chapter 50 Freakin' French Fry

~Chapter Fifty~

Freakin' French Fry

_I don't know if you can see__  
__The changes that have come over me.__  
__These past few days, I've been afraid__  
__That I might drift away._

_I've been telling old stories, singing songs,__  
__That make me think about where I come from.__  
__That's the reason why I seem so far away today._

_Lost friends that I needed losing;__  
__Found others on the way._

~_Caledonia,_ by Lisa Kelly

Disclaimer: Me Now Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Lady Samantha May Steel Hitachiin," Takashi murmured, slowly kneeling before me and holding out a ring of gold, diamonds, and sapphire flowers – specially, I would learn in later years, crafted only for me. "May I claim the honor of becoming your cherished husband? May I refer to you as my cherished wife?"**

**"Yes, Lord Morinozuka Takashi," I whispered through the hot tears of happiness, kissing him so soundly and smiling against his lips because I could feel his heartbeat beneath mine, "but only on one condition…"**

**"What would that be, Koi?" Takashi whispered.**

**"I keep my motorcycle!"**

**He laughed. "No."**

**"Damn…"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Freedom~!"

Happily, I burst forth from the science classroom, blindly diving into the sea of yellow dresses, blue dress suits, and briefcases. I bolted through the bustling hallways, weaving in and out of the crowd in the hopes of reaching the stairs first. Since I did win the imaginary race against the tens of other students, I decided to congratulate myself by sliding down the banisters, cackling wildly. If only the staircases moved, like in Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw sliding down moving staircases? Fifty points to Ravenclaw for _freakin' awesomeness!_

My smile remained firmly in place when I reached the bottom, although I'd heard several of the other students fussing and grumbling to their friends/business partners about the odd, ridiculous foreigner that always ruined the peace and quiet of their _precious _Ouran High School. Normally, I would feel sort of depressed by their words, falling into a small attack of sadness without help from family and friends. Not today, though! Nothing could dampen my spirits! Nope! Not these morons, not Ayanokoji, who threatened to kick my ass earlier, and _certainly _not –

"Wait a minute! Wherever are you going, Sammy-senpai?"

– The Ouran High School Host Club.

"Home," I screamed back, ridiculously happy, and smiled wide enough to swallow him whole. I ignored his next question, which asked something pertaining to an explanation for ditching, and I continued rampaging through the hallways, instead – straight towards the King of the Host Club.

Shocked, Tamaki reacted instinctively by bracing himself, his feet spread wide, arms open, and violet eyes wide with panic. He started to reach out and stop me, arms opened far enough that I could not pass without taking him _with _me. The Host King seemed to notice this to be true, too, given the widening of his smile, and prepared to catch me as my smaller form attempted to fly around his taller, stronger one. What Tamaki did not expect, however, was my secret love of football.

In other words, I did not attempt to avoid him and skirt around his larger form; instead, I zoomed straight for him, jumped without fear, and tackled his skinny butt straight to the floor. _Booyah!_

Predictably, Tamaki yelped in surprise and lifted his hands to protect his (sort of) handsome face, thinking that I planned to beat the shit outta him. I only continued to stare down at him, blinking slowly and smiling at his reaction in amusement, because Tamaki seemed to be crying out for help in French. I wanted to remind him that nobody else would respond to his cries for assistance, when lo and behold, **it** arrived – Renge the Retarded!

"Oh, I see a scandal for the next magazine," Renge gleefully cried, face bright with mirth, and clapped her hands together. She was positively foaming at the mouth, clearly thinking of the fuel that would make the fire – uh, raging gossip about me, myself, and I – spread faster. Ugh!

Huffing, I glared darkly at her, my eyes narrowed in irritation. She could not possibly be **that** stupid, but something about her empty eyes and smile screamed – _Out to Lunch. _Seeing as our younger classmate seemed to be unaware of her verbal daydreaming, though, I kindly drawled, "You _do_ realize that Tamaki-kun and I hear you, right?"

My question was not rhetorical, but Renge decided to ignore it and sighed happily at her (please insert: disturbing) thoughts – "Yes, I can see it! A peasant, Haruhi-kun, who is desperately in love with the King, stumbles into the castle while searching for help for her starving people, when what do her eyes see? A harlot, with fake hair and breasts –"

"**Hey!** My breasts are _real _and made of flesh, not plastic! My carpet matches the drapes, too. Fuck you very much," I protested, thoroughly startled, before warily glancing down to scrutinize my own chest. Yes, I would admit it: I was much larger than most Japanese females. But I liked to think that having C Cups was relatively normal for both Americans and Germans.

_Siriusly! _ My lips puffed out in a small pout, and I crossed both arms over my chest, which Renge continued to smile and point at – which, I might add, freaked the fuck outta me. _I am self conscious __**enough **__without her stupid comments adding to the problem… _

"– and seduces the love of his life! The King and the Harlot get married and have six children together, two of which are illegitimate. Heartbroken, Haruhi must leave the kingdom – no, the _country_ – in tears! Later, when her father dies from starvation, Haruhi commits suicide! The End…!"

Confused, I glared at her through the disbelief clouding my gaze, anger marks slowly burning to life along my cheeks and forehead. I twitched faintly, trying to ignore my need to pull out the _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _book in my purse, which I believed to be thick enough to smack some sense into this rabid fangirl. _Jesus H. Christ. What the fuck is Renge smoking…? _

"What do _you_ think?" Renge cheerfully asked, with her dainty hands clasped in front of her, a ridiculously dreamy smile plastered to her porcelain face. It was pointy, thin, and odd. Like Yuki, from _Fruits Basket. _"Is it not the most _romantic_ story you've heard?"

Transfixed by her odd ignorance and knowing that it must be blissful indeed to be that stupid, Tamaki and I stared – first at Renge, then each other, and back to her. We sweatdropped, silently agreed to humor her, and slowly chorused, "Yes, Renge-chan!" No need to try the patience of the Freaky Fangirl. We wanted to live…!

"Thank you!" Then, Renge curtsied to us and lifted her butter yellow skirts from the ground in a practiced motion of modesty. She smiled sweetly, tilted her head to the side, and said, "Well, I really must be going because, you see, this wonderful story will not write itself! It must be written by _moi~_"

Smirking faintly to myself, I dryly mused: _And Exit, Stage Left, for Renge the Retarded! Adieu, Bitch!_

After recovering from his shock, Tamaki slowly climbed to his feet, dusting off the faintest bit of dirt and debris from his otherwise pristine pants legs. He gently cleared his throat. "May I ask why you are not joining the Host Club for their activities later this afternoon, Big Sister?"

While I'd been planning to lie through the teeth and spout some nonsense about needing to learn how to fly fighter jets, I stopped. Something about the wording of that question made me pause. So, I decided to tell him the truth. "It's a secret, Tamaki-kun, but I will share it with you, since you were nice enough to ask politely," I slowly explained.

Like Satoshi, who I'd kept in contact with and started to become tremendously fond of, Tamaki visibly perked up in excitement. "Oh, I'm incredibly happy that Big Sister trusts me!" The Host King squealed through his perfect white teeth and started to wiggle his pretty much nonexistent rump, to which I harrumphed in (not) jealousy.

_Oh, God. _Southern Belle Sammy dryly noted with some amusement but, above all, tons of fond exasperation. She lifted her hands in the air, tossed her head back to the skies, and happily laughed: _Puppy Tamaki is back 'n bad to the bone…!_

Pinching my nose and sighing heavily, I decided that I must look and feel like Kyoya did when dealing with his hyperactive friend all the time; therefore, I decided to pull out all the stops to channel the Shadow King. I used the best Kyoya Voice I could and sternly added, "Yes, yes! You have to promise to keep it a secret, though!"

"Okay! I promise, I promise, I promise!" Tamaki exclaimed, frantically nodding his head in what was _probably _meant to be agreement but what _really _looked like somebody having a serious seizure. It looked somewhat painful, too…

Doubtfully, I eyed Tamaki, his bouncing feet, and his sudden bout of epilepsy, while also trying to tone down the skepticism. It would not do to constantly doubt the friends that I made here in Japan, especially if I wanted to keep 'em, right? So, I decided to take a good leap of faith and trust him. A slow smile whispered down my parted lips, and I leaned forward to mutter the secret in his ear. Just to be on the safe side, though, Tamaki would need to –

"…Pinky promise!" I insisted, sternly, and glared pointedly at him for better measure. The Host King blinked down at me, clearly surprised with this childish failsafe, but complied nonetheless, holding his pinky out to me in invitation. We linked pinky fingers, and I solemnly declared, "If this promise is broken, Tamaki-kun, then your pinky fingers will be broken, too!"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tamaki hastily agreed, although looking quite pale and uncomfortable because of the – evil smirk – _**force **_with which I declared that last warning. Violet eyes were now wide with excitement again, glittering with the emotion that fueled his next words – "Now, I beg of you to share the secret, Big Sister!"

"Well, I have a special friend visiting me," I started slowly, only to be interrupted by Tamaki, who waved his delicate hands around in the air and dramatically wailed, "Please, no! I do not wish to hear of Big Sister's Time of the Month!" Covered his ears. Shuddered. Cried. All in ten seconds flat.

Remarkably, I managed to fight the (almost overwhelming) urge to smack his big, fat head and settled for blushing brightly in honest embarrassment, instead. My teeth clenched tightly in annoyance and horror, I hissed, "_Mein Gott! _Not _that _special friend, _du Idiot!_"

_What is __**with **__people today? _Yeah, I was pretty damn miffed. _My hair, breasts, and period should __**not**__ be discussed out in the open! We're not guests for __**The Jerry Springer Show**__! _I grinned faintly. _Well, Tamaki and Haruhi might need to be his guests in the future, but…_

"Oh," Tamaki muttered through his embarrassment, his neck and cheeks turning bright, fire engine red. Coughing lightly into his fist, the Host King bounced lightly in place and smiled sheepishly at me, a small hint of amusement in his eyes. He politely apologized, "I am very sorry, Sammy-senpai…"

"It's Sammy-chan," I mumbled, the blush painting my cheeks darkening to the point that I wondered if I might be in dire need of medical attention soon. My heart might fail if all of the blood rushed there at once! Then, I would die, and Kyoya would celebrate, and I would haunt his nonexistent ass, and…

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

**Light Bulb. **

"Oh…"

Glancing to the side, I could tell that Tamaki finally caught on to these carefully chosen words, his lips slowly pulling upwards to smile at me. He tackled straight into me, and I yelped, "Oi! I have to go and meet him soon, so you need to let me go!" Ever try to pry an overgrown, crazed French Fry off of yourself? Yeah! Not as easy as it sounds…!

Slowly, Tamaki released his hold of me, a small smile still dancing along his lips – until the pronoun in my previous sentence registered in his wine addled brain, anyway. "You're meeting a _man?_" Tamaki asked in surprise, almost yelping his question. His violet eyes and normally cheerful face went strangely serious at this news. It was, well, kind of unnerving!

"Yes," I warily admitted, biting back the need to correct myself and hide the fact that Caleb was, and always would be, male – though the idiot would probably_ like_ to be female. Caleb would probably make a very cute girl, too, with his light skin, wild red hair, and big green eyes. Like Lily Evans!

_Does that make me – __**gasp, shudder, faint**__ – Severus Snape?_

"Does Mori-senpai know?" Tamaki seriously asked the one question that I feared somebody – namely, _Tamaki_ and _Kyoya_ – would bring up in conversation if I stuck around long enough to be caught by one of the Hosts. Which, sadly, I was…

My small smile of good humor at that last thought dropped, and I warily backed off, feeling strange and unnerved at the moment because Tamaki was actually _frowning _at me_._ Seriously! He wasn't born with the ability to frown! When did Tamaki learn how to frown, anyway? Did Haruhi take him to Professor Oak, train him, and let the Host King evolve into Host Dictator? Tamaki must have learned **Leer. **_ Dammit!_

"Um…" I stuttered through the possible responses in my mind, dredging absolutely nothing up, and squirmed nervously beneath the weight of his positively penetrating stare. He stared, and I stared, and Tamaki stared at me some more, and I stared back at him. Sadly, though, I blinked first. And I lost the impromptu staring contest. Sigh.

Finally, I hunched both shoulders like the stereotypically guilty child and muttered, "…no?"

He lifted his shoulders in a strangely exasperated fashion and sighed through his open mouth, sounding like Daddy used to if I did something stupid, which I did all of the time, really. "You are going to hurt him if these lies and secrets do not stop, _mon ami_," Tamaki softly said.

Regaining my ability to speak did take longer that I would like to admit, but I finally gathered enough courage to meet his eyes, and I quietly repeated, "Hurt him?" Praying that Tamaki would drop the subject and not delve further into it, instead…

"I understand that you would not do it intentionally, Sammy-chan, but you could really _hurt_ _him _if you're not honest with Mori-senpai about whom you are with and why you're spending time with that person." Tamaki stared down at me, seeing my puzzled expression, and explained, "Women of noble birth rarely interact with males outside of their immediate family, unless engaged, and then only with their fathers, brothers, and their fiancé."

Confused beyond all belief, I raised both eyebrows in incredulity and blandly pointed out, "I hang out with everybody from the Host Club and you're all male, in case you'd not recently noticed, Tamaki-kun." My wry point was met with the briefest moment of silence, then –

Tamaki hesitated, his throat moving in an odd fashion, like it always moved before the Host King decided to keep his thoughts to himself and speak less than the whole truth. Normally, Tamaki did this in front of Haruhi. He lightly lifted his shoulders and proclaimed, "Your association with the Host Club is…_different._"

"How is that possible?" I loudly demanded, hands to my curvy waist, another sign of irritation on my part. My mouth and eyebrows twisted downwards in confusion, and I glared straight at him, making it known that I wanted the whole truth this time. Nothing more, nothing less!

"We of the Host Club have all confessed interest in other women," Tamaki finally said, his voice and expression thoughtful, "and that means we are not threatening the purity of the beautiful relationship between you and Mori-senpai."

Quietly, I pondered the meaning of his words, and I glanced at him through lowered eyelashes, fearing his response to what I said next. It could be disastrous because, well – Tamaki was pretty bigmouthed, okay? He was also bighearted, though, with one of the most pleasant dispositions this side of the Atlantic Ocean. No one else would've listened to what I had just said and **not** thought badly of me. I mean, really! Tamaki could have heard that I wanted to secretly visit Caleb without Takashi knowing and mistakenly thought that I would cheat on my wonderful boyfriend – uh, fiancé.

Speaking of which…

Deeply, I inhaled through the nostrils, steeling myself for it, and then shyly admitted, "Takashi-kun and I are engaged, Tamaki-kun." As Belt would add: _Dun, dun, dun!_

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled out in shock, before various passing students paused to stare at us, suddenly interested in our conversation now. This, coupled with the lovely Glare of Doom that I sent his way, was enough to make him lower his voice. He furiously whispered, "When were you going to tell everybody that you're _engaged?_"

"It only happened last week, Tamaki-kun," I answered, smiling softly at the memories associated with that wonderful evening. "My parents and I went to have dinner with his family, after which his father and mine signed their Contract of Arranged Marriage." My soft smile was probably borderline stupid right now. "And Takashi-kun proposed to me in the middle of this wild but beautiful garden, surrounded by roses and tulips and…"

When I sighed wistfully at the thought of that night, Tamaki reached out to touch his fingers to my arm, a gentle gesture of affection from the normally crazy, _over_ affectionate Host King. "It sounds beautiful," Tamaki kindly said, smiling down at me. He seemed…honestly happy…for _me._

"It was so very pretty," I agreed with the sweetest smile that I could muster, which admittedly hurt my eyes, cheeks, and lips, but eh, who cared? I was getting married, and to Takashi! Who wouldn't smile? (Besides Kyoya the Killjoy, anyway…) "To be honest, Tamaki-kun, I couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the whole wide world!"

The Host King that I knew and loved reemerged from behind his gentle mask of affection and happily decided to reach out to glomp me, complete with the _om, nom, nom _sounds from anime, which was weird, since this wasn't one! (Was it?) "You deserve it, Sammy-chan, and do not let anyone _ever_ convince you otherwise," Tamaki fiercely insisted from beside me.

Tearfully, I hugged him back around his middle, and gratefully whispered, "Thanks so very much for being here for me now and listening to all of this stuff, Tama-chan." My eyes were wide and bright with tears, but I did not cry. Because Tamaki might start crying, too, and I did not think that I could handle hugging a soggy ol' French Fry…

Like earlier, Tamaki suddenly recalled exactly what spewed from between my parted lips, and the expression of happiness in his eyes was so strong, and bright, and heartwarming that I could not do anything but smile at him. "Are you going to start referring to me as Tama-chan?" He laughed, before staring down at me in wonder and amusement.

Shrugging, I grinned back at the overly emotional teenager and nonchalantly glanced down to my recently bitten fingernails with feigned interest. I ignored his pained expression, knowing the destroyed manicure might actually physically pain him, and innocently explained, "You, Mitsukuni-kun, and the others must really be starting to rub off on me!"

"You know, I am incredibly happy to hear that from you," Tamaki admitted, quietly, and with this suspicious gleam of understanding in his eyes – one might actually being to wonder if the Host King lived without friends before moving here, to Japan. If true, then…

…_We're more alike than I could've imagined…_

Unnerved by this thought, and the return of Serious Tamaki, I sarcastically inquired, "You're happy that you can rub off on me? Must be like the time that you and Haruhi-chan tried to play that S&M Game! You are _so_ perverted, Tama-chan!" Making it sound positively awful. LOL.

Blushing brightly, Tamaki furiously requested that I keep my voice down and denied the truth in these words since I'd just **lied** to him – Heehee! Not finding it funny in the least, Tamaki pouted at me and whined, "_No,_ I am glad that the Host Club is filled with the people you can care about and trust!"

"Oh," I mumbled, ducking down in embarrassment and turning to the side, blindly staring out the huge window, where I could hear the sounds of other students coming back from their horseback riding class. My heart in my scratchy throat, I shrugged at him and shyly whispered, "Well, I do – er, care about everybody, I mean."

"We know," Tamaki reassured in his strangely soft voice and patted the hand that I'd lowered to tightly grip the banister beside us, "though it is undeniably nice to hear coming from _you._"

We were quiet, then, each thinking of the differences in the other. Tamaki, I realized with the strangest ache inside, would have been alone this time last year. He would have been starting – well, _trying _to start – the Host Club. I suddenly wanted to cry. Without Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mitsukuni, and Takashi, who did Tamaki have to talk to and hang out with at school? Who listened to him formulate his crazy rants and schemes? Who eased his worries? Who _hugged_ him?

Who was simply **there **for him?

Not the Host Club…

A year ago, when I'd not been this eager to make friends and be social, I would have laughed outright if somebody mentioned that I would have so many really good friends – best friends, in fact! And I would not have believed it possible that I could really care so much about what these friends thought of me. I think I would have scoffed, made some stupid joke, and then continued with whatever inane prank I'd been in the middle of before being told such nonsense. Now, I suddenly realized just how immature I always was, and how immature I could **still** be.

Was it _wrong_ that I liked to be happy and laugh and have fun? That I pranked people? That I told vulgar jokes?

Really, I didn't think it too terribly horrible, but…

_What if it hurts someone?_

My phone beeped from within my purse, its chirping noise catching his attention and mine, and I smiled halfheartedly at the text, still preoccupied with the thoughts running around inside of me. Tamaki, who had been frowning again, albeit in thought, reverted to his original personality – in other words, rather obnoxious – and nosily stared down at my message screen. I ignored him and cheerfully swiped through the thread in search of the respond button. When I reached it, Tamaki blinked down at the English words in confusion, clearly not recognizing the odd characters.

Violet eyes were wide, blinking down at the message and from various angles, like that might suddenly help him understand another language – _German for Dummies, _I guessed. "What does it say?" Tamaki asked not a second later, his voice sounding confused and suspiciously whiny, might I add.

"Silly French Fry," I playfully teased him, that familiar smirk of amusement clinging to my curled mouth at the sight of his equally familiar pout of frustration. Sapphire danced with mischief, and I declared, "It doesn't say anything because you need to _read_ it first!"

Sticking his tongue out at me and acting normally (as a teenager, anyway) for the first time since I'd met him, Tamaki curiously asked, "What does it read, then?" Violet eyes squinted down at the message and his fingers seemed to itch to touch the tiny translate button located at the top corner of the thread – _English to_ _Japanese. _

"My friend, Caleb, is asking where I am and when I'll be home," I translated the familiar characters for him, rather than pressing the translate button. Why? Because Caleb _lovingly _added that I might want to bring home a pregnancy test to check that I'd not been knocked up! He seemed to think that I'd been sleeping with Takashi, something that Tamaki did **not** need to start thinking and freaking out about, either. Perverts!

"Oh," Tamaki simply said, before shuffling nervously from foot to foot which, if I'd paid extra attention, I would have thought to be rather uncharacteristic of the usually collected Frenchman. He eyed the phone when I did not notice his worried fidgeting and instead started to text Caleb and another person. "What are you doing, Big Sister?"

"Well, I texted Caleb to let him know that I will be home soon, since the big teddy bear is so _worried _about me," I dryly said, lifting both shoulders in a careless fashion that Tamaki did not believe for a second, if his raised eyebrows were any indication, and I smiled at him. "I also texted Takashi-kun to let him know that I'm going home and will talk to him tomorrow!"

Violet eyes, previously wide with curiosity, suddenly narrowed in speculation. Tamaki, for all of his other faults, was remarkably quick witted when the time called for it, _especially_ if it did not concern a certain Host King. His delicate lips pulled down into another frown. "Will Mori-senpai read anything about _Caleb-san_ in that little text of yours?"

"No," I slowly said, thinking it best to be honest but only honestly _regretting_ it because Tamaki leaned forward, starting to scold at me in what could only be called fatherly concern. Quickly, I hushed him, exasperated, and added, "I **will **tell him! Just…not right now, okay?"

While I'd thought that to be the end of things, Tamaki clearly was on another train of thought or, given his track record, another planet entirely! Boys went to Jupiter to get stupider, right? His fingers darted out to hold tightly to my shoulder when I moved to leave. He earnestly asked, "When _are_ you planning to tell him, then?"

"Tomorrow!" I bit out through clenched teeth, feeling skittish, cornered by the taller teenager leaning down and practically breathing down my neck – figuratively _and _literally. My skin was crawling beneath the guilt that started to eat at my resolve. We stonily stared each other down, and then – _I caved._

"Okay, okay, okay!" I finally exclaimed, lifting both hands in the air in exasperation, much like my imaginary counterpart had earlier. There was just something about Tamaki that made a girl want to bash her head in against the nearest brick wall. How Haruhi could be in love with idiot was a mystery to me! Sheesh!

Wait.

_…Haruhi?_

A wicked smile suddenly whispered to life, and I deviously said, "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

***Author's Note***

Whoa! **_This is the 50th CHAPTER?! _ **WTF? Thanks for hanging in there with me! Cookies for everyone! (::) Om, nom, nom! :D

**Sorry** that this is late, by the way! **College** is killing me, and I decided to update my LOTR story, instead. I just couldn't get the ending right for this one. I think I finally have it, though! It will lead nicely into the next chapter, which **skips the Lobelia Girls** entirely. Why? 'Cuz they kinda piss me off... ^^;

M'kay! **_Please read and review! _ **Review with what you're thinking about **Sammy and Tamaki's friendship**, please? Oh! Does anybody know where they're going to go next? **Lemme know in a review!** :D

Update between 652 and 658 reviews!


	51. Chapter 51 Best Friends Forever

~Chapter Fifty One~

Best Friends Forever

_He's my best friend,__  
__Best of all best friends.__  
__Do you have a best friend, too?_

_Lately, everyone is making fun…_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!_

_No, friends are never alone._

~_Best Friend,_ by Toy Box

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"When _are_ you planning to tell him, then?"**

**"Tomorrow!" I bit out through clenched teeth, feeling skittish, cornered by the taller teenager leaning down and practically breathing down my neck – figuratively _and _literally. My skin was crawling beneath the guilt that started to eat at my resolve. We stonily stared each other down, and then – _I caved._**

**"Okay, okay, okay!" I finally exclaimed, lifting both hands in the air in exasperation, much like my imaginary counterpart had earlier. There was just something about Tamaki that made a girl want to bash her head in against the nearest brick wall. How Haruhi could be in love with idiot was a mystery to me! Sheesh!**

**Wait.**

**_…Haruhi?_**

**A wicked smile suddenly whispered to life, and I deviously said, "Here's what we're going to do…"**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

Heart hammering, I shifted nervously in my seat, before quietly chewing on my nails like Scooby Doo might if faced with the Creeper. I knew it would piss Hikaru and Kaoru off if I ruined them, but I honestly couldn't help it! My eyes quickly flickered to the old cuckoo clock, something that Haruhi bought her father almost five years ago as a present for Father's Day. I stared at the clock, glanced to the door, and then back again. Something that looked kinda like Tweety Bird shot out and began to chirp – _repeatedly. _

Nine o' clock, but the Host Club had yet to show up. Haruhi hadn't returned from her impromptu shopping trip, either. Granted, Haruhi visited the supermarket like clockwork, cutting coupons and searching for the best sales to keep her small family in good food from paycheck to paycheck. She refused the cash that I offered her, too, which meant that there wasn't much in her wallet to spend for groceries. So…

_Where could everybody be?_

"Stop worrying so much!" Caleb chuckled, his voice higher than what most males would deem socially acceptable. Sounded almost girlish, which always freaked people out because, really, who would imagine someone so muscular sounding so…sweet? Like Froot Loops! Yummy!

"What if something happened to them, though?" I worried, admittedly quite panicked because I'd trusted Tamaki, the Clueless King, to handle something so serious and important and – oh, God. What had I done?!

"Your hair is going to start to go gray," Caleb dryly offered. He slowly opened his left eye – green, with flecks of brown and gold shining in its emerald depths – and lifted his lanky form into a sitting position. His arms were now wrapped around his knees, his chin resting there.

Turning to glare at him, I paused long enough to take note of the changes in the older teenager, who I'd not seen up close and personal in almost a year. Red hair had darkened again in the Fall months because of the lack of sunshine. Its color closely resembled old pennies now – copper, with the occasional brown and reddish highlights – but although it looked liked metal, I could tell that it was still soft to the touch. My hands gently carded through his (yes, soft) red hair. And Caleb smiled.

"You know I can't help it," I grumbled, hands continually weaving in and out of his bangs, which curled around his face and framed it nicely. "Somewhere along the line, something changed, and I miss them like I miss _you_ – so, so much that it hurts sometimes."

Green eyes were closed, but Caleb often did that when lost deep in his thoughts. He hummed softly to himself, though his thoughts remained secret, the only sound the soft notes from _All Of Your Love_, by Hellogoodbye, escaping from his full lips. My own eyes curiously memorized his facial features, from his broad forehead to his strong, high cheekbones, his freckled cheeks to his nose, and his _chin._ Stubborn described Caleb perfectly. Never could let me win. Damn Irishman!

_Maybe I should call him Lucky? What does that make me, then? Toucan Sam? _My stomach growled faintly in protest, and I rubbed the soft flesh absentmindedly, wrinkling the white tank top worn over it. _Verdammt, I really wanna eat cereal right about now… _

Suddenly, Caleb opened his eyes again to stare at me. My childhood friend laughed sweetly and stretched his arms out to hug me. He admitted, "You know, I feel like I should be jealous, but in the end, _I'm_ just happy that _you're _happy."

Eyeing him doubtfully, I hugged him back around his waist (which, I mentally glowered, turned out to be must, much, **much** smaller than mine) and slowly asked, "You really mean it, Caleb?"

"'Course I do!" Caleb declared, playfully pretending to be wounded by this lack of trust, eyes wide and hand to his chest. A slow, sly smirk claimed his lips. He shrugged carelessly. "It doesn't mean that I'm not going to make their lives Hell, though…"

A groan escaped from within, and I flopped backwards, landing just behind the table. My breath whooshed out from between parted lips. I stared at the ceiling with interest, easily connecting the dots in the popcorn tiles to make several different animals. Puppies, unicorns, and other adorable creatures that Takashi would probably cuddle. My heart warmed at the thought of Takashi. He made me warm and happy inside, like I might spontaneously combust, like a s'more, or a rocket, or –

"Go home!" Haruhi barked. She slammed the wooden door behind her but, unfortunately, forgot to lock it in her moment of frustration. It opened almost immediately afterward, albeit slowly, to reveal the sheepish faces of the Hosts.

– Haruhi, apparently.

Violet eyes were wide with (feigned) innocence. "Oh! Your friends aren't permitted to visit for a couple of hours, Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki wheedled, his lip trembling faintly from the weight of his words. He sniffled dramatically for effect.

"Shut up!" Haruhi blandly answered her classmate, refusing to fall for his act; instead, the small brunette continued to remove a couple of apples and bananas from her shopping bags, storing them in various cabinets in her small kitchen. "Go away!"

"_Gasp!_ Foul language!" Tamaki exclaimed in horror, his hand covering his cheeks to hide the fact that while the words horrified him, her cute appearance still made him blush. "Mommy, I must blame the Twins for this one!"

"It wasn't _us,_" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed their protest, easily relaxing into the perfect picture of innocence, with their arms crossed behind their heads and legs propped at the ankle. Faces carefree and smiles innocent…

_Ha! Cough, cough, cough, cough! Please excuse me. I'm just choking with laughter here…_

Apparently unaware that Caleb and I'd been here for awhile, Hikaru decided to place the blame on poor, innocent _moi._ He glanced at the Host King from one open eye and added, "Blame Sammy-nee-chan!"

A Jack-in-the-Box, I jumped quickly from behind the _kotatsu _and leapt at him, fiercely glaring at the devious prankster. My brother yelped, his surprise evident in his sudden desire to jump back ten feet and stare at me, mouth wide open and hands in the air. _Mein Gott, I'm not mugging him! _Although observant, Kaoru did not notice me, either. He squeaked out and ducked behind his older brother. I cheerfully smiled at them and pushed their jaws back to its upright position, a snort of laughter escaping from within my nose.

"Blame your…" Here, I paused, attempting to think of the most suitable insult. "…face!"

"_Lame,_" Caleb coughed into his closed fist, his face set in stone; then, the redhead succumbed to his almost overwhelming desire to quote Kratos. He pointed his imaginary sword at me and cried, "'Blame your fate!'"

We pretended to be Kratos and Mithos from _Tales of Symphonia. _In other words, Caleb happily continued slashing his sword through the air, while I pretended to die dramatically, eyes crossed and tongue lolling out to the side. Haruhi chucked her last apple at Caleb, her expression one of amusement when the American tried to juggle it back and forth, before accidentally dropping it on my nose. The Host Club gaped at us.

"…C-C-Caleb?!" Hikaru and Kaoru finally croaked, obviously having regained their (in)ability to speak, though not fluently. One Twin pointed at Caleb, whilst the other quietly opened and closed his mouth around the formation of his questions. Nothing followed, though! Nada! Zilch! Zero!

A pair of long arms wrapped around their shoulders, separating the Twins from each other, and Caleb easily wormed himself in between the lankier teenagers. "'Sup, Thing 1 and Thing 2!" Caleb cooed, his cheeks rubbing against theirs in a very catlike fashion.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hikaru demanded, his voice high with panic, and jerked out of his hold. It was a struggle to accomplish this feat, and Hikaru blushed because the taller redhead made it difficult for him to escape. "You're supposed to be in…**New York!**"

Flustered, Kaoru frantically nodded his head in agreement and quickly continued, "You weren't supposed to be visiting until Christmas Break which, I might add, is not for another _three months!_" Glass twinkled in his voice and shattered at the end of his sentence.

"Yeah, I know," Caleb admitted and carelessly shrugged his broad shoulders to show how little their observations mattered to him. "But I miss _Sammy,_ and Sammy misses _me_, and –" Green eyes glinted evilly in the natural light streaming through the windows. "– I wanted to spend quality time with _my_ sweet, beautiful Twins."

My brothers whimpered in fear, shamelessly clutching at the other in the hopes of remaining conscious in the face of Caleb the Creeper. Kaoru tried to hide behind the trembling form of his slightly taller older brother. "Oh, _Kami_…"

Everyone looked unnerved by their fear but refused to ask for the explanation behind their uncharacteristic uneasiness. The Twins might be socially constipated, but neither would back off if harassed by somebody else. (Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru usually did the harassing part, but I digress!) The Hosts slowly edged further away. Also socially constipated, however, Haruhi did not notice the change in atmosphere and decided to be blunt and bite the bullet. She did not mind asking questions with answers that would have been, uh…better left unsaid.

"Why are you two – the Terrible Twins, Sammy-chan sometimes calls you – afraid of _him,_ anyway?" Haruhi curiously asked, but Hikaru and Kaoru only shivered in repulsion, apparently remembering something terrible that scarred them for life. She sighed, "Caleb-san is harmless!"

"'Harmless?!'" The Twins chorused immediately, their expressions of terror clearly speaking volumes in that moment. If I could, I would predict that Hikaru and Kaoru were still afraid of the fact that Caleb proposed marriage ten seconds after meeting them, about four years ago. He'd just turned fifteen. The Twins had been eleven.

"You don't know him like Hikaru and I do, Haruhi-chan," Kaoru assured her, his smile strained and left eye a mess of twitching nerves. He slowly edged farther from Caleb, who waved cheerfully at him even now.

"We've been dealing with him for _years,_" Hikaru said in an undertone and shuddered at yet another memory – or _nightmare_ – of Caleb the Creeper.

"What's so incredibly awful about him, then?" Haruhi demanded, hands to her hips and maternal frown in place. Years of dealing with her overdramatic father and another of dealing with Tamaki the Tick made it an easy expression to pick up. Ranka said so!

Eyes wide with terror, Hikaru and Kaoru leaned down to put their lips next to her ears and hoarsely whispered, "He…is…a…**stalker**!"

Quietly, Kyoya recorded their conversation in his diary – uh, _notebook_ – and nodded politely at Caleb, who raised his eyebrow at his continued writing of notes. "Good morning, Caleb. You have red hair, green eyes, a scar on your nose, and soft spots for Sammy, skateboarding, music, dancing, boy bands, photography, potato salad, pizza, kiwis, beer, and whiskey."

Face scrunched in confusion, Caleb blinked at him, clearly questioning his sanity and the sanity of the rest of the Hosts, too. He glanced to me with eyebrows raised in disbelief. "And _I'm _the stalker here?"

Tamaki smiled from his seat at the short, wooden table and lifted his head to face Caleb. He appraised the redhead for another moment, pointed to the ceiling, and brightly declared, "I believe that you and I will get along just fine, Jenkins-san!"

Blankly, Caleb stared at the younger man, an expression of dark mischief slowing making itself known through the tilt of his lips and gleam in his eyes. "I don't like French Fries," Caleb blandly said in response.

To the Emo Corner Tamaki went! Mushrooms, toadstools, and other items began to crop up along the shelves of the storage closet Tamaki huddled inside, and I reminisced about all of the years spent playing _Harvest Moon. _My smile brightened considerably. In fact, Tamaki looked like the perfect combination of Mark and Vaughn from _Island of Happiness! _Blonde hair and violet eyes. Sweet!

"Quick cultivating mushrooms in my storage closet!" Haruhi snarled. Our classmate squared her shoulders and stomped her feet while storming forward to pull the (overly) emotional blonde from between the towel rack and the washing machine. "**Why** must you continue with the fungi?"

"Oh! I know this one!" I declared, excitedly jumping up and down with left hand raised in the air, hoping to be picked by the teacher; Haruhi sighed, but I continued, "Maybe it's because Tamaki-san really is a..." Here, I paused for dramatic effect. "…Fun Guy!"

"OMG IKR LOL," Caleb chimed in, his thumbs up in approval for the totally tacky twist on my words. Against their better judgment, Hikaru and Kaoru believed this to be pretty funny and laughed at his antics. Caleb preened like Draco Malfoy. …Or Naru the Narcissist!

_Yeah, I love __**Ghost Hunt**__, _I sighed happily in my crazy and misunderstood mind. _Lin is so very mysterious. Tall, dark, and handsome fits him well, too. Just like Takashi! Yay for the Strong and Silent Type!_

Haruhi, however, did not appreciate our sense of humor and facepalmed. She peeked out from between her fingers of her right hand and pointed the first finger of her left at me, an accusing note in her voice. "That wasn't funny, Sammy-chan!"

"You're right," I wholeheartedly agreed with her assessment and, knowing that I did not need to continue, leaned back to dig around in my pants pocket for the pack of bubblegum Ellen handed to me earlier. As expected, Caleb jumped right into the fray and crowed, "It was punny!"

"You deserved to be shot for that one," Haruhi mumbled, her words used to voice the opinion of the rest of the Hosts, who merely groaned and flopped to the floor in misery. The Shadow King busied himself with writing down something – his amended Hit List, maybe – in his Handy Dandy Notebook.

Pleased with ourselves, Caleb and I exchanged high fives. Silence ensued afterwards, though, at least until Mitsukuni hastily cleared his throat and announced, "I brought cake for everybody to eat."

"'THE CAKE IS A LIE!'" Caleb and I screamed at him, almost at the same moment, and burst into hysterical laughter at the complete confusion – and betrayal – that plastered itself to his childlike face. Somebody give him the box of tissues! Cue: Waterworks.

"**What?**" Mitsukuni cried, his heart audibly breaking in half, and promptly clutched at the nearest person, an unsuspecting victim that happened to be _Kyoya_ and _not_, oddly enough, _Takashi._

Somewhere, in the back of my mind, Chibi Sammy cackled wildly at the scene presented in front of me. The _Schatten König_ tried to pry my classmate from his pants, but the small ninja refused to release him from his grip and used his kickass skills to keep his arms wrapped around his leg. Haruhi had to lure him away with the temptation of lemon bars. He nibbled happily at the tart treats, his lips smacking and face scrunched faintly at the bite of lemon. Huh. If Mitsukuni didn't know fifteen methods of killing me with that lemon bar, I might find him kinda cute…

Chocolate eyes were now on the second, unopened box of lemon bars that Haruhi, Kiki, and I bought last week. "Can I have another one?" Mitsukuni chirped sweetly at her, his voice pleading for her to give in to his cuteness. She sighed and handed him the entire box.

_If Takashi were right here, _I dryly noted, _Mitsukuni would not – in a million years of pleading – have been given the entire box of sweets! _

A little voice slowly emerged in the darkness and whispered: _But Takashi __**isn't**__ here right now…_

Distraction gone, my worried heart skipped several beats; however, I managed to stay quiet, too stunned to speak up and demand to know why Takashi wasn't standing beside Mitsukuni. Like always.

The Host Club started to move around the small apartment and seated themselves by the short _kotatsu, _to which Caleb and I had returned to after another moment of indecision. We squished ourselves together, chin to knee, hands around legs, until it looked like we'd started Gym Class. In order from left to right, Hikaru, Kaoru, Caleb, Sammy the Stupendous (_me_), Mitsukuni, and Tamaki crowded around the table. Someone unfamiliar with the stupidity of the Host Club would probably have laughed themselves silly at the picture presented. Think: _Sardines!_

Only Kyoya could not find anywhere to be seated. My childhood friend begrudgingly sidled off to the right to make extra room as my eyes met his and I stared right at him. His dark expression brightened, however, when this movement placed him closer to Hikaru and Kaoru, who appeared far from pleased with this seating arrangement. A lecherous grin claimed his lips, to which both Hikaru and Kaoru paled dramatically, their dainty teacups trembling in their hands. Darth Vader Mitsukuni laughed at them, his Dark Side coming out to play. 'Cuz Mitsukuni likes cookies!

I waited patiently for his voice to speak up. _"You shouldn't eat so many sweet, Mitsukuni."_

…Nobody scolded Mitsukuni, though.

Sighing, I leaned heavily against Caleb, less interested in the conversation without**him **here, with _me._ He frowned faintly down at me, uncertain what could be bothering me. I sadly whispered, "_Takashi-kun isn't here yet…_"

Caleb, knowing how much Takashi meant to me, smiled softly and placed his head against mine, as a girl might do with her friend. He brushed the skin at my ear with his lips and murmured, "_If this boy is as crazy over you as you've said, Sammy, then I'm certain we'll be seeing him soon._"

"_He's a man,_" I dryly responded, though I used to refer to him and the others with that word; it had become increasingly difficult to refer to him in that way. Now, I could only think of his hands on my naked skin, and his lips trailing the skin from neck to bellybutton, and –

"_I'm almost two years older than you,_" Caleb drawled in boredom, but his green eyes were now suspiciously trained to the blush that stained pale cheeks bright red, "_which makes him a year younger than __**me**__ and thus not old enough to be a man._"

Fearing that Caleb might telepathically hear my embarrassing thoughts because stranger things really **had** happened with him involved, I started to recite the Periodic Table in my mind and sighed, "Whatever's clever."

"What's not clever," Kaoru sighed lowly from between his fingers since his hand rested in his palm, eyes empty of all but his boredom, "is the size of this apartment."

At this point, Kyoya accidentally bumped his brother with the book in his lap, nearly making him spill tea down his front, and Hikaru snapped, "_How is anybody supposed to breathe in here?_"

"Hush!" Tamaki scolded him for his use of the **Forbidden Word,** before explaining, "We must sit like this, in our gym positions, because it is a method that the commoners invented to save space! Show respect for other cultures, Kaoru-kun!"

My brother slammed his head down, hitting the table with his forehead, and groaned, "For the love of – I'm Hikaru, _Tono!_" Kaoru smiled quietly and sympathetically patted his back.

"Of _course _you are, Kaoru!" Tamaki cried, practically knocking him out with his arms, which whipped around like the blades of the air conditioner fans whirring just outside the apartment unit. "How could I not know how to tell the neighbors apart?"

Slowly, Caleb turned to stare at him and, with his hand around his mouth to keep the others from reading his lips, whispered, "What the fuck has this idiot been smoking and where could I get some…?"

"Watch the language," I mumbled back, hitchhiker thumb pointed at Mitsukuni, who listened to – _and repeated_ – almost everything that the Hosts and I said. He also reported everything back to Takashi.

"It's Japanese right now," Caleb joked playfully, his thick red eyebrows jumping up and down in laughter, "but I could switch back to English if you'd prefer, Sammy! Perhaps German for the Nazi in you?"

Annoyed, I started to respond that nobody wanted to listen to drunken leprechauns anyhow, but Mitsukuni started to jump around in excitement, nearly knocking me over as a result. He clapped his small hands together and happily exclaimed, "Commoners are _so _smart!"

"Yes, I have also heard –" Tamaki started, his finger poised in the air, eyes closed to show how tremendously intelligent his next words would be.

"Would anybody like tea?" Haruhi interrupted through her gritted teeth, hands clenched tightly in fists and cheeks taut beneath her deceptively cheerful smile. My best friend seemed to be trying to appear sweet and angelic, like Castiel from _Supernatural. _But…

She looked like Freddy Krueger.

_Shudder._

After everybody at the table chimed in the affirmative, Hikaru rummaged through his jacket, searching for something in particular. He perked upward in success, a small bag in his hands, and _thoughtfully _said, "If you're making tea, I have some red tea that Otou-san brought back from Africa!"

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun," Haruhi said, clearly surprised by his gesture of kindness, and then turned to me, a wary expression glued to her pretty face. She suspected him of something, which I found funny – realistic, but funny all the same. "I know that you prefer sweet tea, but how does this tea taste?"

"Pretty good, but it is rather strong," I brightly said, though I shrugged to show that I personally did not care too much for it. Hot tea tasted fuzzy! Sweet tea, however, brought back memories of playing in the sunshine with Caleb and Sarah. "Would it be too much trouble if I grabbed another glass of that lemonade that Ranka-san made?"

"Of course not! In fact, Otou-san made it fresh this morning since I told him you'd be visiting sometime today, Sammy-chan," Haruhi responded with a grin, her head tilted to the side in an expression of amusement; her Dad liked to coddle me. It tickled her funny bone that I let him.

"Awesome Possum!" I cheered, lifting both hands in the air and starting to swim through the sea of teenage boys seated beside me. I crawled around Hikaru and Kaoru, since the two would not mess with me, and then tried to make it around Kyoya, too. Unfortunately, I landed in his lap, face buried in his (surprisingly) muscular chest. "Sorry, Kyo-kun!"

_**Note to Self:**__ Report to Kiki with the details about how totally muscular Kyoya is under his glasses and nerdy clothing! Like Clark Kent to Superman! Perverted girl will probably have an aneurism… _

"Senpai, I know that I am completely irresistible, but please refrain from falling for me," Kyoya drawled, his silver glasses shining brightly in the sunlight, but not bright enough to hide the mischief in his gray eyes. Damn him!

"_Du Arschloch! _I'm falling _on _you," I growled darkly at him, hands already reaching for his neck to strangle the living stuffing out of him because – well, that would wipe that stupid smirk off of his face, would it not? "Not _for _you!"

"Oh! Hello, Mori-senpai!" My youngest brother cheerfully greeted, his voice carrying from the other side of the apartment. Apparently, Kaoru disappeared from the table and reappeared at the front entrance to hold the door open as a new person asked for permission to enter; been taking ninja lessons from Mitsukuni, apparently!

"You're just in time for the show!" Hikaru exclaimed in laughter, lifting his left hand in a wave, before slowly fixing his Cheshire Cat Grin on my pale and panicked face. "Sammy-nee-chan is giving Kyoya-senpai free lap dances!"

"WHAT?!" Takashi sharply demanded, his normally stoic expression darkening with shades of black anger, and turned to glower at the abnormally pale Shadow King. He opened his mouth, started forward to move my smaller form from his lap, and then –

_**BAM!**_

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

Oh, Gosh! **I'm sorry!** I struggled with this one. I tried writing it in Mori's POV, since it's been forever since his last chapter, but I couldn't get it done the way it needed to be done. I scrapped this chapter about five times before I switched back to Sammy. _Takashi will star in the next two chapters, though!_ I promise!

Anyway, I have to get to sleep 'cuz I work early tomorrow. Not much time for chit chatty stuff, except...

_**Question: ** Caleb is homosexual. Do you want to pair him with someone? Yes or no? If yes, who? _

**Please Read and Review! :D**

(Update = 668 Reviews)

'Night! :)


	52. Chapter 52 Piece of Cake

~Chapter Fifty Two~

Piece of Cake

_Every little piece of me falls right in front of you.__  
__Baby, when you're next to me, I, I become a fool.__  
__Kissing you is bittersweet;__  
__I'm giving in to you._

_My sweet tooth satisfaction;__  
__I'm freaking out, out, o-o-out.__  
__It's like a chain reaction.__  
__I'm going down, down.__  
__D-d-down._

~_Sugar Rush,_ by Myah Marie

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Oh! Hello, Mori-senpai!" My youngest brother cheerfully greeted, his voice carrying from the other side of the apartment. Apparently, Kaoru disappeared from the table and reappeared at the front entrance to hold the door open as a new person asked for permission to enter; been taking ninja lessons from Mitsukuni, apparently!**

**"You're just in time for the show!" Hikaru exclaimed in laughter, lifting his left hand in a wave, before slowly fixing his Cheshire Cat Grin on my pale and panicked face. "Sammy-nee-chan is giving Kyoya-senpai free lap dances!"**

**"WHAT?!" Takashi sharply demanded, his normally stoic expression darkening with shades of black anger, and turned to glower at the abnormally pale Shadow King. He opened his mouth, started forward to move my smaller form from his lap, and then –**

**_BAM!_**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Ouch…"

Sheepishly, Takashi climbed back to his full height of 192 centimeters, about six feet and four inches of delicious Strong and Silent Type. He blushed faintly, the embarrassment of hitting the ceiling fan with the side of his lean, handsome face making it hard to speak up and explain the reasoning behind his delayed arrival. Everyone was staring at him with concern – and faint amusement, too. Silver eyes were warm and alert, though; Takashi appeared to be fine. A concussion would be highly unlikely with his thick ol' skull!

Still, Chibi Sammy sweatdropped, smiled nervously at her lack of medical expertise, and dryly mused: _At least, I think so…_

"Are you okay, Mori-senpai?!" Haruhi blurted, clearly startled by his shocking entrance, and glanced anxiously at his left cheek, which appeared to be bruised and somewhat swollen. She winced in sympathy and began rifling through the cabinet under the sink for the first aid kit.

My fiancé gratefully touched his fingers to her shoulder in thanks. He smiled gently down at the shorter girl, his appreciation for her gesture obvious, but firmly said, "No need for the bandages, Haruhi-chan; I'm perfectly fine."

Once the initial shock of his arrival dissipated, I smiled sweetly at him. "Takashi-kun," I cried, beyond relieved that my sweet fiancé had arrived, and in one piece. No thanks to that ceiling fan, but still – "You're here!"

Without thinking, I leapt up and darted through the small living room, my arms around his waist before the tall teenager could determine what – or who – had tackled him. I burrowed into his purple shirt, which peeked out from beneath his sleeveless black jacket. My hands fisted into soft material, his arms around mine, I could relax, my eyes closed. When I finally glanced to him, however, Takashi surprised me. His mouth quickly found mine, and I couldn't breathe suddenly, because Takashi thoroughly claimed the lips that I molded to his. A tongue was pressed against mine for the quickest of seconds. And then Takashi pulled back. Smiled.

Stormy eyes were so warm, soft with tender affection, and Takashi quietly murmured, "Morning, Sweetheart…" My fiancé warily eyed Kyoya, whoslowly eased closer to the door, his face hidden deep within the pages of his Handy Dandy Notebook.

_Silly Steve! _

XD

"Hi," I softly whispered back, lips curled into a grin at the possessive gleam burning in his eyes, and then frowned at him, worried. My fingers trailed down his cheek, lightly brushing the light purple skin that had been marred by the force of the hit. "Wow. It looks like this really hurts, Takashi-kun."

Long fingers captured mine, before Takashi lifted the smaller fingers to his lips, kissing them sweetly with his soft lips. "As I told Haruhi-chan, I will heal; it is not like I have not been bruised before in training, _Koi._" Laughter danced softly in his gray eyes.

My childhood friend, with his relatively good knowledge of Japanese, followed the conversation well enough, at least until the last word. He pouted at his own confusion and slowly parroted the word: "…'_Koi?_'"

Confused, Caleb frowned at the younger man and leaned his head to the side to consider the meaning of the foreign word within the context of the sentence. My childhood friend understood enough Japanese to carry on a pretty good conversation without confusing anybody else, himself included. But **I** taught him how to speak the language. Meaning that I didn't teach him certain words, like the translation for _lover. _ Honorifics and titles of affection weren't something that really clicked for the rather rude – uh, _blunt_, I mean– redhead, either.

Surprise, surprise…

Huffing, I decided to ignore Clueless Caleb in favor of fussing over my sweet fiancé. My mouth set, left hip cocked to the side, I frowned at him and sternly said, "Regardless of how true that might be, Sweetie, I'm still going to worry over you."

'Cuz I honestly couldn't handle the thought of Takashi being hurt in any way. A little bruise like this one was enough to upset me! Thinking of Takashi being hurt in _training_ was scary, too. But I knew that him getting scraped and bruised wasn't something that I could do much to prevent; however, my samurai fiancé _was_ a martial artist, with lots of strength and enough skill to keep himself (relatively) safe.

Besides, Takashi really loved Kendo…

"Ugh, I think I just vomited in my mouth," Caleb whispered, his finger stuck down his throat in a practiced mime of being violently sick. My stupid smile (which probably reminded him of either A] Peeves the Poltergeist or B] Loki, the God of Mischief) seemed to make him ill. Lovesick!

"Quit it with the bulimia, then," I smartly retorted and pulled at my eye, a classic sign of insult in Japan. A blank expression was my only reward; thus, for added insult, I pulled back from the warmth of Takashi's embrace to flip him the Bird. (Not Big Bird, either!)

**Bingo!** Caleb clearly comprehended the meaning behind that rude gesture. "_You first, Princess! By the by, Sammy, does the boy toy know his girl is fucked in the head yet?_" Caleb swiftly quipped in English.

Also in English, I darkly snapped, "_Real nice, Caleb! Shouldn't I be calling __**you**__ a princess, Mr. Sister?_" Homosexuality wasn't something I feared and/or hated, but I tended to use it against him in arguments because Caleb liked to bring up _my_ medical issues. AKA: Depression.

"_Hey! That's Mr. Mister to __**you**__!_" Caleb haughtily retorted with his nose up in the air and, if the Hosts hadn't noticed before that Caleb preferred boys, the clueless clowns most certainly knew _now._

_Freakin' Fairy, _I thought fondly to myself whilst hiding the smile clawing at my mouth. _He's almost as annoying as Navi!_

"_Are you going to start singing __**Kyrie **__now?_" I sarcastically asked him, lifting both eyebrows and smirking at the redhead in a very condescending way. Copying Ayanokoji, I must admit. As Dean from _Supernatural _would shout: _Bitchface!_

We glared at each other for what seemed to be eternity, until I couldn't stop the brilliant smile that threatened to break through the façade of hatred and disgust. I burst into laughter, and Caleb giggled happily, jade green eyes crinkled beneath his wide smile. He started singing the lyrics to the song and, surprisingly enough, with decent rhythm. Leaning against Takashi, I did the only think that I could do, and laughed harder at his antics. My fiancé gently wiped the tears of laughter the whispered down my cheeks and stared down at me, eyes on me as a question. _Who…?_

Catching my escaped breath, I managed to return to the original goal of conversation – and this entire trip, if I might add – and shyly said, "Takashi-kun, I want you to meet somebody who I love very, _very_ much."

Hurt crossed his face, thoroughly erasing the expression of calm in its wake, and Takashi warily glanced from me, to Kyoya, and back to me again. Why Takashi would think that I wanted him like _lovers _wasn't lost on me. He'd always been pretty protective of me – and also increasingly possessivesince our engagement – but seeing me on our resident Shadow King made it worse. Although I'd not done it on purpose, my smile dropped, and I shifted guiltily. Maybe Tamaki was right…

Someday, I really might hurt Takashi if I didn't try harder to show him how much I loved him and wanted to be with him. Hanging out with other boys wouldn't be weird in America; it didn't bother most people. Over here in Japan, however, I needed to careful because of the differences in culture and the gossip that whirled around in the higher circles of society. I usually milled around in those circles because I'd been adopted by the Hitachiins.

Yes, I needed to try harder to fit in and not hurt Takashi. But…

_Why doesn't Takashi trust me?_

"Not Kyo-kun!" I quickly replied in the negative, attempting – but failing – to shove down the loud exasperation in my words. So I turned to face the Shadow King, who glanced from his work to blink at me, and smiled shyly at him. "Although, I hope we're good friends now?"

"Of course, Sammy-chan," Kyoya quietly agreed with this assumption which, oddly enough, made me want to dance around in joy. He slowly smiled back at me – small, hardly worth mentioning, but genuine and _real. _

Relaxing, Takashi pressed his lips to my nose and apologetically murmured, "Sorry for thinking the worst, Sammy-chan, but I really hate it when you are anywhere but in my arms, especially since we are not yet –" A faint flash of emotion zipped through his eyes. "– married."

Wait…

It hit me: _Mein Gott, Takashi is __**nervous!**_

"Oh, Takashi-kun, I wouldn't dream of leaving you – ever," I whispered, taking the chance to reassure my sweet lover while the others distracted themselves with pictures of Haruhi, who predictably began shouting at the Perverted Prince.

All of these fears merely exploded out of proportion because I accidentally fell into Kyoya! I sighed softly in relief. Nothing more. Nothing less. In all actuality, Takashi really seemed to trust me. But…

Did **I** trust Takashi?

Somewhere deep down, I feared that Takashi might leave me. My parents and Sarah left me – unintentionally and reluctantly, but I'd still been left alone. My heart hammered in my eyes and neck, the heartbeat loud in my ears. I loved him. I was _in love_ with him, and Takashi admitted to being in love with me. Sometimes, though, I feared that Takashi and I might only be fooling ourselves. We wanted to get married, and have children, and live like Prince Charming and Princess Cinderella. It wasn't realistic; I knew that much. Takashi and I didn't live in a…_fairytale._

We were young, so very young in the grand scheme of things, too. We wouldn't be graduating for another couple of months. College, weddings, and then much more were coming soon as well. At eighteen, Takashi and I still had **decades **ahead of us.

Would Takashi still love me in a year?

"Please know that I will not leave you, either," Takashi quietly reassured and then yawned into his hand. He blinked sleepily – cutely, too – and smiled at me, a warm glow in his stormy eyes as my sweet fiancé promised, "Ever."

"Good," I softly said, and Takashi leaned down to kiss the reddened cheeks that I tried to hide against his chest, feeling shy again. And Takashi agreed, "Ah…"

After another moment, Takashi finally asked, "Who is it that I'm supposed to meet, then?" His gray eyes were now scanning the other occupants of the apartment until, at long last, landing upon the only unfamiliar face.

"This," I began and, without leaving the warmth of his hold, I gestured at tallest of the three redheads seated beside Mitsukuni, "is Caleb Jenkins."

"We're childhood friends," Caleb explained, before striding forward to shake hands with him, a warm smile claiming his lips. My friend, who'd promised to make his life Hell, actually seemed to understand the severity of the situation. He seriously added, "Sam-I-Am and I aren't anything _but_ friends, though. Just sayin'!"

Annoyed with the reemergence of this hated nickname, I twitched faintly and groaned, "What **is** it with you and those books? First, Hika-chan and Ru-chan become _Thing 1_ and _Thing 2_, and then I'm suddenly _Sam-I-Am_ again? Dammit, Caleb…!"

My childhood friend only laughed cheerfully at the displeasure written in my eyes and voice, lifting his hand to flick his nose with his thumb, and winked cheekily at me. "What? **You** should know how much I like green eggs and ham, _Sam-I-Am!_"

Growling in frustration, I tried to dive at him and smack him upside his (big, fat) head, but Takashi easily kept me in place while Caleb and the others scampered back to the table. His hands stayed at my arm and waist, respectively, until the first sneakily slipped down my rear end and squeezed the tender flesh lightly between his fingers. Although hidden beneath jean shorts, I could feel his hand burning through the layers over my rear, and fire engine red suddenly erupted down my nose as we moved into the kitchen.

Where nobody, I noticed, might see us.

_Uh-oh…_

"Mine," Takashi murmured, his familiar protective streak vanishing, to be replaced by the same possessiveness demonstrated in the shower at the beach house. A soft growl whispered in his words when the man – _my _man – proclaimed, "You are _mine,_ Samantha."

Passion purred in his voice. I squeaked lightly out of embarrassment and leaned back into his chest, thick hips against his thinner waist and hands curled into the jeans material at his thighs. My fiancé growled lightly in my ear as my rear end brushed against his lower extremities, which I noticed seemed to positively **burn** me, warmth spreading through the both of us. Something else, something strange, started to happen down below, in my stomach, and I bit back a moan. Large hands traveled back to their original places, resting at my waist, and Takashi lifted, his strength used to easily set me up on a counter behind the two of us. We continued kissing.

Um.

…counter?

Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God!

_What the fuck have I been thinking letting Takashi do this to me?!_

"Okay!" I yelped, finally regaining enough marbles to remember where Takashi and I'd been – _blush _– making out for the last three minutes. "You must be _really_ tired, Sweetie, because I don't think that you'd _normally_ pin me on a _counter_ in…_**Haruhi-chan's apartment!**_"

Kissing me soundly again, Takashi pulled back long enough to stare down at me, a slow smirk claiming his red, bruised lips. A husky laugh escaped those lips (not that I'd been staring at them, nope, no way) and sent shivers down my spine. "Funny you should mention it, but Satoshi-kun found it amusing to wake me up a quarter 'til dawn to train."

"Why don't we go and r-r-_rest_, then?" I hastily asked, shifting backwards to separate us since Takashi seemed Hell bent on my mouth remaining occupied in other ways, "i-i-in the living room, with the o-other Hosts, and Mitsukuni-kun…and…and…OI, HARUHI-CHAN?!"

"Yeah, Sammy-chan? Do I need to help with the tea or –" Haruhi trailed off into nothingness, before slowly glancing from Takashi, who had permitted his wandering hands to cover my rear again, to me, a girl with really bruised lips. "– maybe I should just leave you alone."

"Good idea, Haruhi-chan," Takashi murmured, barely glancing her way and curling his fingers around the loose strands of hair that just brushed the top of my rear, a pleased smile playing along his lips.

"NO!" I wailed, feeling devastated at this betrayal, and attempted to leap out of his arms and into hers. The Hosts did not hear me shouting, thankfully, but Takashi still frowned in discontent and then buried his face in my neck, his lips pressed there to restrain me.

"Uh…" Haruhi mumbled, clearly confused, embarrassed, and loads of other emotions, if the blush along her cheeks and neck served to be good indicators. "…Sammy-chan?"

Eyes wide, I tried to convey an answer and mouthed: HELP ME!

_Please, please, please understand what I'm telling you!_

One, two, three, four seconds…

LIGHT BULB!

"Oh, I forgot that I left the cookies in the oven!" Haruhi finally exclaimed, her hands already shoving the startled Takashi from the kitchen and pushing her small stepstool in front of the counter to help me.

"Oops! My bad! Caleb and I must've forgotten to set the timer for you," I said nervously; then, I busied myself in following along with her improvisations. Darted forward to the kitchen to pour a glass of lemonade and start the tea. "We'll just have to settle for eating the cake that Mitsukuni-kun brought with him, huh?"

"'Sharing is caring,'" Haruhi dryly muttered while pulling glasses out of the cabinet to serve our classmates tea. I blushed brilliantly at the insinuation in her words because the words had nothing – absolutely **nothing **– to do with the _cake._

Embarrassed, I playfully slapped her arm, mindful of the tray in her hands, and hissed, "Shut it, Haruhi-chan, before I ask Tamaki-kun if this Saturday would be good for his first date with his beloved 'Baby Girl!'"

"You wouldn't dare!" Haruhi huffed out between amused chuckles. She stuck her tongue out at me as we neared the table, yellow trays laden with various cups, glasses, and coffee mugs. I snickered at her silliness.

"Tea is served!" Haruhi and I brightly announced, blinking at each other in amusement, having not done something like speaking in chorus before this point. Something of that nature was usually best left to the Twins: Hikaru and Kaoru could do it perfectly!

My best friend sighed in fond exasperation when I muttered, "Jinx, Haruhi-chan. You owe me a soda…"

"Here is your cup of tea, Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said, her hand darting from the tray to the table with the tall, thin glass that her father liked to use. The Shadow King quietly thanked her and continued reading the book borrowed from the bookshelves behind them.

"What…?!" Tamaki squawked indignantly, trading in his imaginary tail for feathers instead, and puffed out his chest in irritation. "Why does Mommy get his tea first? Your Daddy should be the first to have tea at the _kotatsu, _Daughter!"

"I'm not your child, Senpai," Haruhi calmly said, thoroughly dashing his hopes, which had been lifted the moment that the brunette girl turned to place another glass – smaller than the first, but purple, like his eyes – in front of the Host King.

"_Why must you pretend not to know me?_" Tamaki wailed dramatically, burying his head in his hands and letting his tears fall beneath the table to nourish the small collection of mushrooms cultivating at his feet. He mumbled something incoherent about his Baby Girl hating him.

Ignoring him, I made a swift beeline for the two classmates I spent the most time with at Ouran High School. "Here you go," I chirped, handing them out – the first, to Takashi; the second, to Mitsukuni, who smiled at me and then focused his attention to Haruhi.

"Care for some cake?" Mitsukuni asked, hands outstretched, kindly shoving the decorated box to her and letting the younger girl pick the first slice of cake. And Haruhi, for her part, looked delighted; it wasn't fancy tuna, but good food tended to make her happy, anyway.

"We're used to eating this rich stuff all the time, anyway," Hikaru rudely added, but Kaoru and Tamaki shushed him effectively, reminding the other to keep from embarrassing Haruhi. Caleb clapped his hand atop his mouth; it thoroughly freaked him out, and Hikaru stayed silent, but I slapped him upside the head for – er, _good measure._

Plus, I liked to slap people, so…

Yeah!

Eventually, Haruhi picked strawberry, and Takashi offered her his, since the girl liked them so much. I smiled at him, at her, and well – everybody! I loved spending time with these boys outside of school. It usually ended in chaos, but I had fun. The Host Club used to make me pretty sick, to be honest, because I thought them to be players, but…I loved them.

The Host King; I loved Tamaki for being so sweet and caring. The Shadow King; I loved Kyoya for being stern and organized, while secretly caring for us – in his own way. The Twins; Hikaru and Kaoru were my sweet, mischievous brothers and the crazy redheaded boys could brighten any room with laughter. The Commoner; I loved Haruhi, with her down-to-Earth personality and dry humor that made me smile. She let me care about her – and for her – if I tried hard enough to be her big sister figure. The Ninja; I loved Mitsukuni for being cute and secretly devious. The Samurai; I loved Takashi.

Words could only brush the surface of the affections I carried for him. I loved his hair, his eyes, nose, and mouth, which quirked with amusement whenever the Hosts and I did something funny. I loved his laugh. It didn't happen often, but I loved to hear him just let go and burst into honest laughter because Takashi looked happy and free. I loved how tall, and strong, and _there _Takashi could be. I loved how my sweet fiancé could bury his face into a good history book and read for hours, disappearing into stories of samurais and battles of honor. I loved that Takashi cuddled with animals, and with me. His touch – his arms on my waist, his long legs brushing against mine, his lips touching my cheek – made me so _warm._ I was safe with Takashi.

Smiling, I glanced to him, only to find his eyes on my youngest girl friend, his brow quirked in amusement because Haruhi seemed thrilled to be eating strawberry shortcake. _How could Takashi and I have doubted each other? We're meant to be together. Forever…_

"Are you not going to sit down, Sammy-chan?" Kyoya asked, his dark voice low enough that the others could not hear him. Still, I jerked out of these reveries with enough force to almost drop the remaining glass. He steadied it for me.

"Oh!" I said, blinking at the young man and then the carpeted floor surrounding the _kotatsu _in confusion, clearly uncertain where I could possibly fit with all of these people down here. "Well, I would, but I kind of lost my seat when Takashi-kun arrived…"

My fiancé startled faintly, obviously having heard this statement, and then glanced at me apologetically. I smiled at his concern and waved it off, before hesitantly shuffling forward to glance at him from under my eyelashes. As I learned to do while dating – uh, _courting_ – him, I silently asked the question that I wanted answered. Takashi immediately responded by opening his arms. Gratefully, I bent down and crawled into his lap, shifting to get comfortable, before turning around to face the table and the rest of the Host Club. Everyone continued talking cheerfully to each other about whatever topic jumped to mind. Cake, music, movies…

Absently, I noticed Takashi curl his arms over my waist and rest his head beside mine. I smiled sweetly at the familiar warmth surrounding my own and happily chewed the piece of chocolate cake that Mitsukuni offered to me. It tasted deliciously sweet because of the chocolate, but it also had lemon in the middle, and the occasional bite of citrus was sour. My fiancé chuckled eventually, his smile lifting because of the pinched expression I presented – watery eyes and scrunched face. He laughed, and I turned around to smile at him, loving the deep and husky sound of his laughter.

Eyes burning on mine, Takashi slowly bent down to kiss me, and gently licked the icing from my parted lips. "Sweetheart," He groaned softly into my mouth, sounding amused at the connection between the sweet taste of the icing and the nickname usually connected to me.

Gasps of shock could be heard from all around us. Takashi pulled back to kiss my nose and rub his face against mine, the gesture intimate enough to make the others blush. Caleb, Hikaru, and Kaoru stared strangely at us, mouths dropped and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Having accidently interrupted Takashi earlier, Haruhi only coughed into her tea and pretended to be preoccupied with the last bite of her cake. Kyoya blushed but seemed wholly unsurprised. Tamaki, however, looked positively thrilled.

_Damn French Fry…_

"Oi, Mori-senpai," Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed in tandem. Their voices were much higher than usual, possibly because of the shock of seeing their older sister passionately kissing her fiancé – their senpai. "Quit molesting Onee-chan! Hands off of her merchandise! Back off –!"

"Hush, Devils," Tamaki scolded the panicking redheaded teenagers, which included the now screaming Caleb. His English had become quicker and, in his rush to ask his questions, completely incomprehensible; thus, Tamaki ignored him. "Leave them be!"

Lowering his Handy Dandy Notebook, Kyoya slowly nodded his head in agreement (for once) and clarified, "You know that it is within his rights to kiss her because Sammy-chan is his fiancée."

"WHAT?!" Caleb shouted, leaping to his feet and wordlessly pointed from me, to Takashi, and then back again. Something of that gravity I would normally have told him, but – uh, I might have forgotten to mention it. Whoops…

At his side, Haruhi coughed through her surprise (and mouthful of tea) and then smiled widely at us, eyes gleaming with happiness. My best friend exclaimed, "Congratulations, Sammy-chan, Mori-senpai!"

"Thank you," Takashi proudly said, but I shyly – and silently – curled into his arms, a pink blush staining my nose and cheeks. I could not respond because of the embarrassment of everybody staring right at him, clearly expecting Takashi to kiss me again.

"Oh! We should celebrate, Sammy-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed excitedly from his seat beside us and clapped his hands together in glee. He fidgeted for another minute before turning to cheerfully wink at me.

Blink, blink. "Will this celebration involve cake?" I asked him, already knowing the answer and yet wanting to hear it from the other blonde all the same. We were, as usual, interested in the sweets!

"Of course," Mitsukuni laughed, his cheeks stretched back to show his beautiful white teeth and the happiness in his honest answer.

Whooping in happiness, I lifted both hands in the air and laughed brightly at the grins, smiles, and smirks that the lips of the rest of the Host Club. I leaned back to cuddle with Takashi and cheerfully chirped, "Count me in, then!"

_We're really not just friends anymore now, are we? _The Host Club laughed cheerfully together and continued to chatter about the upcoming events that would take place in the Abandoned Third Music Room._ No, I think we're much more. _And I smiled. _We're…_

…_Family._

Yes.

* * *

***Author's Note***

_WOOHOO~! _Quick update for everybody! :D

_**Thanks** for all the wonderful support! _So, I originally asked if Caleb should be paired with somebody. People have voted for Nobody, Kasanoda, Hikaru, Kaoru, and the Twins. **The Twins have the most votes right now! ** Keep voting, though, and I'll post the winner (with the most votes) next chapter, okay?

As for this chapter, I know it is kinda emotional: humorous, intense, **and** angsty. It's supposed to be funny because, hey, it's Sammy. She's crazy! We're also going into the Cavity Arc, which translates to Takashi being mopey and shoving Mitsukuni away. Cue: Angst.

_**Question 1: ** What do you think is going to happen with Sammy? What do you **want** to happen with Sammy? Lemme know in a review, please! _

**_Question 2: _**_ What do you think of the Takashi/Sammy fluff? Too much? Totally awesome? Lemme know!_

**SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_Update = Between 685/690._


	53. Chapter 53 Endearment

~Chapter Fifty Three~

Endearment

_I Feel A Million Miles Away.__  
__Still You Connect Me In Your Way;__  
__When I Can Only See The Floor,__  
__You Made My Window A Door._

_So When They Say They Don't Believe,__  
__I Hope That They See You and Me.__  
__You're The Only One Who Knows__  
__Who I Really Am._

_You and Me._

~_Be Somebody,_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**"Will this celebration involve cake?" I asked him, already knowing the answer and yet wanting to hear it from the other blonde all the same. We were, as usual, interested in the sweets!**

**"Of course," Mitsukuni laughed, his cheeks stretched back to show his beautiful white teeth and the happiness in his honest answer.**

**Whooping in happiness, I lifted both hands in the air and laughed brightly at the grins, smiles, and smirks that the lips of the rest of the Host Club. I leaned back to cuddle with Takashi and cheerfully chirped, "Count me in, then!"**

**_We're really not just friends anymore now, are we? _The Host Club laughed cheerfully together and continued to chatter about the upcoming events that would take place in the Abandoned Third Music Room._ No, I think we're much more. _And I smiled. _We're…_**

**…_Family._**

**Yes.**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

"Licorice, chocolate bonbons, lemon drops…"

Smiling, I languidly trailed behind the shorter girl, who cheerfully maneuvered the metal shopping cart through the aisles with gentle ease. She appeared to enjoy the familiarity of just pushing the cart, of glancing at the sale items and comparing prices between potential purchases; it might not be strange to these people here, but for those like myself, I found it all rather strange and unfamiliar. Nobles – well, most nobles, anyway – would not be caught doing something so very _mundane. _Shopping for groceries was a poor, unexciting task best left for the servants. Nobility didn't shop at the Commoner's Market.

Me? **I** did not mind because I could keep an eye on my naïve little fiancée.

Many men were appraising her, following her small form with dark, hungry eyes. One stopped shopping to blatantly stare and drink in the sight of the foreign young woman. Sammy smiled back, oblivious to his less-than-noble intentions, but I quickly stepped forward to make myself known as more than her friend. My shadow, which covered both hers **and **his, made the perverted stranger quickly scamper away. I smirked and chuckled quietly to myself.

"Do, Ra, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do! Where would I be if I were a chocolate bar?" Sammy hummed and scanned the metal shelves in front of her with bright blue eyes. "Bingo!" She grinned to herself and happily cackled, "Hey! It rhymes – _Do_ and _Bingo!_"

The American cheerfully clapped her hands together and leaned down to start collecting the large pile of chocolate bars stacked along the bottom shelf. She pulled them into her arms and counted under her breath with each addition, slowly moving forward to grab the bars at the absolute back of the shelf; the hem of her pink and black checkered skirt lifted higher and higher still with each number. I blushed. Before I could glance away, my eyes were suddenly accosted with the sight of pink, laced panties.

Try though I might, I could not tear myself from her feminine undergarments like I should, like I had been raised to do. Instead, I found myself staring at her rear. She continued to lean forward, reaching for the rest of the chocolate, and the checkered skirt lifted higher still. Because Sammy had moved forward, though, her hips and bottom lifted higher up, and I could follow her curves to something else – a soft dip in the middle of her panties indicated the outline of her feminine parts. My breath caught.

"Sheesh!" Sammy exclaimed, clearly exasperated, and dumped the chocolate bars into the cart. She crossed the hastily scribbled item – _**chocolate bars**_ – off of her shopping list. "I feel like I should be searching for Sugar Quills and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, just to be thorough!"

Shifting, I subtly adjusted myself by walking to the end of the aisle under the guise of exploring another strange collection of items, including glow-in-the-dark bubblegum. I absently asked, "Candy from _Harry Potter?_"

My fiancée whirled around to stare up at me, surprised by the familiar reference, and curiously asked, "You actually know what I'm ranting – uh, talking – about right now?"

Lifting both shoulders in a nonchalant shrug, I willed the hot blush on my nose to cool down and sheepishly admitted, "Last week, Satoshi suggested that I read them, and I actually decided that I rather like the series. I'm currently reading _Prisoner of Azkaban._"

"Which part have you read to in _Prisoner of Azkaban_?" Sammy asked in excitement, her face suddenly very near my own, which made it difficult to successfully will that blush away. Instead, I blushed darker than before and shyly smiled at her.

"The Shrieking Shack," I replied to her as a memory of nearly falling off of the edge of the bench in surprise flickered to mind. Somehow, I had not expected the Grim to suddenly pop out of nowhere and drag Ronald Weasley down into the depths of the Whomping Willow. Nope.

"Oh! You'll love that part! It's a plot twist and **then** some and –" She stopped, tilted her head to the side, and then zipped back to the shopping cart. Palms to the handle, Sammy darted around the corner of another aisle.

Uh…

_How is it even possible that I __**still **__find myself surprised by the things that this girl does or says? _I thought in exasperation, before giving in to my concern and storming after her. "Where are you, Sammy-chan?"

Seeing her ahead, I relaxed and then reached forward to pull her into my arms. "Please do not do that to me ever again," I murmured into her hair, heart still pounding from the thought of her being taken from me.

My fiancée sheepishly moved back around from her conversation to hug me and sweetly kiss my nose. She cuddled into my arms and genuinely apologized, "Sorry, Sweetie. Kiki-chan is here, and I don't usually get to spend time with her in person. I only wanted to tell her _hello _before you and I head back Ouran."

Hearing that name was rather frightening because Tanaka Kiki always managed to find trouble and chase after it, all the while dragging Sammy along for the ride. I sighed in resignation, knowing that I would not be leaving anytime soon. I quietly greeted, "Hello, Tanaka-san."

"Hey~!" Kiki chimed and smirked at her friend, the expression mischievous in nature, especially when her eyes met mine. Dark violet eyes screamed: "_I know something you'd rather I didn't know!" _

_Why do I have the feeling that this certifiably insane girl knows what just happened? _I blanched, before smiling nervously at the dark haired teenager. She flipped several strands of black hair over a small shoulder and chuckled darkly. I gulped.

…_She knows…_

"You didn't finish explaining why you're here!" Sammy reminded her, thankfully easing the cumbersome weight of her mischievous stare and taking the brunt of it, though the naïve girl remained clueless.

"Right-o! Well, Dad's fresh outta flour, but the place is jam-packed since the local high school is finished for the day," Kiki explained, lifting her arms to display the large bag of flour in her hands. She shrugged her shoulders. "I offered to walk down here and grab it for him real quick."

"How _Simply Sweet _of you," Sammy teased, but Kiki only groaned in reply because of the absolute ridiculousness of that pun. My fiancée snickered, clearly pleased with herself, and then turned to the other person. "What about you, though, Kotoko-chan?"

Quiet Kotoko laughed sweetly, her voice ringing like bells in the wind. She lifted her arms and displayed another bag of flour in their midst. "What started out as a visit to _Simply Sweets _to sate my sweet teeth eventually ended with bribery; I accompanied Kiki-chan to the store with the promise that I might receive a tin of her infamous cinnamon cookies in the future."

My fiancée slowly smiled at Kotoko, the relief in her expression nearly palpable. "You've been better since that visit to the physician, then?" Sammy hopefully asked, with her hands buried in the single pocket that ran across the bottom of her short sleeved white hoodie.

"Much better," Kotoko assured her, before reaching out to delicately hug the other girl to her chest. Although her voice was now muffled, I could still hear her – "Thank you so much for suggesting that I visit to request their assistance. It is a slow, uphill battle, but I have made progress."

"What are you and Godzilla doing here, Sammy-chan?" Kiki teased, though her voice seemed much louder than usual – if possible. It seemed like I wasn't meant to hear the conversation between her two girl friends. She winked at me. "Where's the Candy Man?"

"Well, Haruhi-chan usually does these types of errands, but Takashi-kun and I volunteered to do it this time, instead. We're buying candy, sweets, and other delicious treats for the Host Club," Sammy explained, while gesturing to the piles – and piles and piles and **piles **– of candy in the shopping cart.

Jade green eyes were moved from Kiki, to Sammy, and then to me. "What about Mitsukuni-kun?" Kotoko quietly repeated the question previously asked by her friend, her expression somewhat concerned. _She must really like him…_

"Mitsukuni stayed behind to eat cake," I explained; in truth, Mitsukuni and I agreed long ago we needed to protect the people we'd befriended, especially the girls. Sammy was usually with me. So, Mitsukuni had decided to stay close to Haruhi. Neither would be harmed with us near.

"Translation: Mitsukuni-kun is now eating the _Schatten König_ out of house and home!" Sammy cheerfully chirped, lifting both of her hands to make wild hand gestures and accentuate her silly facial expressions.

Laughing, Kiki affectionately rolled her purple eyes and then bumped into Kotoko, nudging the older girl with her elbow. "Honey, I hate to break it to ya 'n all, but that man o' yours is hopeless!" Kotoko playfully drawled in an accent.

"Indeed," Kotoko replied, with her sculpted eyebrows and painted lips lifted in amusement. "At least mine does not stay behind to manipulate and blackmail others into doing his bidding, though…"

With sly smiles, Sammy and I exchanged quick glances of amusement. _Oh, but Mitsukuni does that and __**much**__ more!_

Engrossed in their conversation, neither noticed this exchange, but Kotoko ended it and returned her attention to us. She bowed swiftly at the waist, though Kiki rolled her eyes and Sammy tried to get her to stop, and asked, "I would like to stop by and visit the Host Club, if that is acceptable."

"Ah," I warmly said, before I bowed politely to her in return, my own manners – which Okaa-san instilled within me – moving with swift speed to return the favor. "Mitsukuni would appreciate it, I am sure."

"Do you really believe that to be true, Mori-kun?" Kotoko blushed prettily at the thought and smiled brightly back at me. She nervously clasped her slender hands around the bag of flour held in front of her stomach and twirled the Nakamura Clan Ring between her fingers.

My fiancée, who noticed the playful glint in my gray eyes, curled into my arms and wrapped the longer limbs around her stomach. Gleefully, Sammy cuddled close to me and smiled brightly at her hopeful friend. "We _know _so…"

"Oi, Earth to Princess Leia!" With her hip cocked sharply to the side and eyebrow lifted, Kiki arrogantly demanded, "What about me?"

"What **about** you, Jar Jar Binks?" Sammy playfully retorted, hands dropping from mine to curl around her hips in a pose of maternal scolding. She laughed, "It's not like you would want to visit Kyo-kun." A dark gleam of mischief painted her sky blue eyes a navy color. "…right?"

"Sammy-chan," I interrupted, tightening my arms around the smaller female before the blushing and stuttering Canadian could gather her wits and attempt to strangle her friend, "Do you really think it kind to tease Tanaka-san about her crush?"

Flushing, Sammy glanced to the side and stubbornly avoided the gentle scolding in my gray eyes. "Well, Kiki-chan teases me and Haruhi-chan and Kotoko-chan all of the time. So _really_…" My fiancé grumbled, "…**She** started it…"

"For the love of Fritos," Kiki exclaimed, before pointing her index finger at her friend in an incredulous – and rather accusatory – manner. "Your damn _panties_ still all twisted 'cuz I used to tease you about liking Sasquatch?"

Eyes narrowed, I stared down at her in suspicion. _Why do I feel like Tanaka-san is preparing to surprise Sammy-chan and I with something less than kind?_

"You _still _tease me!" Sammy protested, with her hands in the air. "Yeah. You **used** to tease me about liking him. You **used** to tease me about dating him." A huff of indignation escaped from between her lips. "All I hear from you **now, **though, is about being _engaged _to him!"

Lips curled, Kiki smiled innocently and batted her short, black eyelashes to ward off the Evil Eye that Sammy sent her way. "Jeez, Sammy-chan, I have _no idea _what you're talking about…"

"HA! Liar, liar," Sammy exclaimed, frustration swirling around in her (rather loud) voice, and glared darkly at the dark haired girl. "If I hear one more sex joke, Kiki-chan, I'll…!"

_Oh, Kami. _ I facepalmed because I could only _imagine _what these girls talked about when not in the presence of the Hosts. Yes, Haruhi and Kotoko might be oblivious and shy, respectively. My sweet fiancée refused to discuss certain topics with others, too. But Sammy'd started to come out of her shell. Blasted Kiki had proved to be a perverted little influence, too…

The Canadian shrugged her shoulders yet again, though this time with her hands stuck in the front of her jean shorts, and then easily said, "Okay, then! I promise not to tease _you_…" She slowly smirked at us.

"Why're you, er, smiling maniacally like the _Schatten König_? It's kinda creepy…" Sammy swallowed nervously around her concern and eyed her with misgiving because, to be honest, Kiki appeared to have been possessed by something rather nefarious. _Or…_

Purple irises bright, Kiki ignored her and whirled around to face me, a manic gleam shimmering in her eyes. Lips quirked, and Kiki (not-so) sweetly asked, "Hey, Mori-kun! Watcha think of those pink lacy panties that I bought for your woman? Pretty sweet, huh?"

…_No, Kiki is simply nefarious by __**nature, **_I silently determined, face frozen stiff with behind the polite mask that threatened to crack and reveal the Killing Intent in my eyes. _Who knew?_

Silence reigned; however, Kotoko regained her wits about her and recovered first. The Japanese Noblewoman shifted her wide green eyes and frozen smile from Kiki, to Sammy, and then to me. She tossed the bag of flour in her hands to Kiki, who caught it with surprise. Our quiet classmate _slowly _retreated, her head ducked down, cheeks red, and hands nervously clasped in front of her. A mumble – something along the lines of meeting us at Ouran High School – trickled out from between her stiff lips; then, Kotoko darted out of the busy grocery store. Not that I blamed her…

In the span of another minute, Sammy returned to her normal self, practically shoving her soul back into her mouth and whimpering in mortified embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands, clearly shocked by this brazen question, and stuttered in her defense _and_ mine. Kiki pretended to pet the top of her head comfortingly to quiet her.

What shocked Sammy into silence, however, was my response –

"Quite," I responded, before straightening to my entire height of six feet and two inches, taking advantage of the extra inches to smirk down – and _down_, _**down**_, **down** – at Kiki. "I do particularly like the little white stars trailing down the middle, between her thighs."

A pin falling to the floor could have been heard in that moment. Mouths dropped, Kiki and Sammy gaped at me, expressions of shock and horror mingling into something that resembled confusion. I pretended not to notice and resisted the (strong, almost overwhelming) desire to apologize for speaking out in such disrespect. I should not be rude, _especially_ not to young women. My mother raised Satoshi and I better, but…

Nope. Instead, I wheeled the full cart around and headed for the checkout lanes. My calloused hands mechanically unloaded the items from the cart and deposited them upon a moving black register belt while my mind swirled with other thoughts. Would Sammy be upset with me? Would Kotoko not want to talk to us anymore? Less pressingly, I wondered if Kiki might actually attempt revenge.

_Why did I have to lose my composure and speak crudely to those girls? _I sighed wearily as my cell phone buzzed from within the pocket at the front of the Ouran blazer over my arm. My cousin most likely wanted to know if I had purchased his sweets yet.

At that moment, Sammy reappeared, her hands curled around her own cell phone, which chimed with the sending of another text. She quickly responded to it, small fingers flying over a virtual keyboard with familiarity. A smile curled her lips briefly, but the small girl did not speak, and refused to acknowledge me. Fiddling with the packs of bubblegum and other ands and ends at the register occupied her time. My thoughts remained preoccupied, but I reached down to remove a cigarette lighter from her hands to prevent her from accidently burning herself.

Bangs in front of her blushing face, Sammy snatched it back from my open palm and put the red lighter back in its display tray. My fiancée nibbled at her lips but decided to break the figurative ice and blurted, "Er, Kiki-chan went back home…"

My voice did not instantly return, but I glanced down to her, my gray eyes narrowed faintly in confusion. She shifted guiltily, the expression strange and at odds with the tight hold her hand suddenly had to mine. "What happened?" I gently asked.

"Well, I…" Sammy bit her lower lip again and pulled it into her mouth, chewing nervously at the pink flesh. She swiftly rocked back and forth in that familiar habit of anxiety, but ultimately decided not to voice the rest of her train of thought. "…never mind."

Regrettably, I might have damaged their friendship by losing my composure during their normal bout of insulting banter. "Is Tanaka-san angry?" I prodded her gently for information and then moved with the register, stepping forward when the next customer finished paying for their purchases and left the small store.

"Yeah," Sammy slowly said, before sighing through her nostrils and admitting, "Pretty pissed off, to be honest –" Small shoulders lifted. "– But like _Mutti _always said, 'Better to be pissed off, than pissed on.'"

My fiancée rarely mentioned her birth parents, but I figured this might be because the girl had only properly started to grieve their loss in the last year. We could talk of such matters, though it involved treading carefully, and I appreciated her willingness to bring up memories that might hurt. Before I met her, I'd also had difficulty discussing – well, anything. Discussing painful memories might hurt, but Sammy and I needed to do it before moving on and making other memories.

**Happier** memories…

Now, I did not intend to embarrass Sammy, but Kami! I only wanted Kiki to be quiet. Fighting fire with fire had seemed like a very good idea – kind of brilliant, too – idea at the time, but in hindsight, I had only made the situation much worse. I wanted to apologize to her, and eventually to Kiki, too. We all needed to talk it out like mature adults.

Still, I could not help but live in the moment and snicker faintly at her words, amused with their crude honesty. "Ah…"

Eyes glinting in laughter, Sammy bumped into me and butted her head against the bit of chest that her forehead could reach. A giggle escaped from between her lips, and I knew _then_ that everything would turn out fine. We might struggle here and there, and Sammy and I might disagree or argue about stupid things, but in the end…

We would make it.

"Excuse me!"

Gray eyes swiftly darted down to acknowledge the skinny teenage male manning the cash register. He noticed just how far I needed to glance down to meet his eyes and paled somewhat, before clearing his throat. "Sorry, but it will be, uh –" A wince. "– The total is 100,000 yen."

Without missing another beat, I handed him the shiny silver credit card that belonged to the Host Club. "Charge it." My mischievous smirk might have been obvious to Sammy, who facepalmed and mumbled about Haruhi and rich bastards, but the cashier…?

"Of c-c-course…!" Our cashier – Yuu, his nametag proclaimed – blinked owlishly at me and stuttered, "Here is your r-r-receipt! Have a n-nice, uh, wonderful day, Sir and Miss!"

My fiancée nudged against me. "You, too," I politely mumbled and crouched down to pull ten of the twelve bags of groceries – or rather, sweets – into my arms.

Yes, I mentioned _twelve _large and cumbersome bags of groceries_. _We had purchased them for the Host Club, but in the end, I believed only Mitsukuni would taste most of these treats. _My cousin is a sugar addict…_

Thoughts awhirl, I reached for the last two, planning to hold them in my right hand, but Sammy rushed forward and pulled the bags into her grasp. She curled her small hands around the brown bags, one arm tucked beneath the fragile bottoms and the other wrapped around their sides; I really wanted to scold her for carrying the heavy bags. My fiancée might have been born a commoner and raised to be independent, but a young woman was not supposed to do such manual labor.

Not wanting to upset her, however, I decided to keep these thoughts to myself. Everything that I thought, be it in my eyes or my actions, could be difficult for anybody else, including Sammy, to discern. She could handle herself for the most part, though. My fiancée caught my eye, which tracked her movements carefully, and smiled knowingly at me. I startled – before, Sammy would not have known the thoughts that swirled around in my eyes. Now I could not hide **anything** from her.

Fondly, I realized: _She sees right through me…_

"Even Superman needs to take it easy once and awhile, Sweetie!" Sammy teased, with dancing blue eyes and lips pulled back to reveal the briefest flash of her teeth. "Lois Lane probably knows how to carry around her shopping bags, too."

Relief coursed through me at the return of her sweet smile. My mouth curled crookedly into a grin – because of her smile **and **her familiar references – and I gratefully said, "Thanks for the assistance, Sammy-chan."

My fiancée hummed; then, Sammy slipped her left hand out to gently curl her pinky finger into a single belt loop sewn over my pants, the gesture affectionate and intimate. Before, Sammy could not stand to hug me and avoided such actions. It spoke volumes about how far Sammy and I'd come over a year.

We walked silently down the street and back to Ouran High School. While I had suggested taking the limousine, Sammy stubbornly balked and refused to take a car when the mile could be walked in less than fifteen minutes. I tried to win the argument by pointing out that the errand would be finished quicker, but Sammy _sweetly _suggested that her motorcycle would be much better than the limousine for speed; I refused pointblank. So Sammy and I comprised: No limousine. No motorcycle.

_In the end, _I dryly noted, _Sammy still managed to win…_

Shyly, Sammy tugged at the belt loop in her tiny grasp, seeking attention, and queried, "Can I talk to you about something, Takashi-kun?" To which I smiled softly and murmured in the affirmative.

"Um, I wondered how you'd…uh…seen my…er…" Sammy stumbled through her words, though the question had obviously been swimming around in her mind for quite awhile.

A small blush darkened the tan skin over my nose and cheeks, but I steeled myself to ignore my embarrassment. "You want to know when I managed to see your panties," I gently finished for her.

My blush could not compare at all to the brilliant pink that colored her cheeks, which made it hard for her to meet my eyes. She eventually gathered enough courage to lift her attention from her white sneakers and face me. "Yeah…"

Hesitantly, I shifted the bags in my sweating palms and explained, "Your skirt lifted in the store as you reached for the chocolate bars, and I could not help but notice them because of their – uh, color."

"You couldn't have tried to warn me instead of staring at them?" Sammy weakly asked, and her soft lips twisted strangely, caught halfway between a smile of amusement and grimace of frustration.

_A million dollar question, that one…_

"Yes, I could have, and I _should_ have, but…" I cleared the anxiety from my voice and gruffly said, "I could not look away." My eyes met hers. "You know that I have…_difficulties_…not touching you now."

Silently, Sammy considered these words, before relaxing the tense set of her shoulders and sighing softly. She turned to me, a wry smile replacing her earlier grimace, and admitted, "You're not the only one."

My expression of surprise could apparently speak for itself because I didn't have to verbally respond to her; instead, Sammy nervously fiddled with the ruffled edges of the shopping bags and mumbled, "Well, I love you, and I know that I said I didn't want to –" She flushed. "– to sleep with you yet, but I…"

Shyly, I glanced at her over my shoulder, before lightly bumping her shoulder with my arm. She glanced through her eyelashes to observe me, a curious light burning in the blue depths of her eyes. We hesitantly smiled at each other.

My fiancée inhaled sharply, stared right into my eyes, and then strongly declared, "…I'm ready to take the next step with you."

* * *

***Author's Note***

HOLY CROW! WE'VE HIT THE 700 REVIEW MARK! XD

And...IT'S BEEN TWO MONTHS! I'M SO SORRY! Life decided to stomp all over me... :(

**IMPORTANT: ** However, I have been rearranging the _remaining storyline! _ I have decided which of the remaining thirteen episodes to include and which to chuck out of the story, since the last fifteen chapters will focus more on what happens between** Sammy and Takashi** than anything else. (_Hint, hint_). I hope it doesn't bother anybody that this story, which swings in and out of the episodes to begin with, is taking a more original plotline now.

On another note, _**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! :)** _You have reviewed, favorited, and alerted these past two months, while I ran away and battled - _shudder _- **Life.**

**PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!**

_Update = Around 715 Reviews._

Sammy: THANKS~! :D

Mori: Ah. U_U


	54. Chapter 54 Excitement

~Chapter Fifty Four~

Excitement

_I Can't Escape,__  
__Winding Down These Halls;__  
__Hard To Find A Place Where There Are No Walls._

_Something Missing, Left Behind;__  
__Search In Circles, Every Time I Try.__  
__Yeah, I've Been Here Before.__  
__Only Straight Ahead –__  
__Better Move Along._

~_These Walls,_ by Trapt

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**My eyes met hers. "You know that I have…_difficulties_…not touching you now."**

**Silently, Sammy considered these words, before relaxing the tense set of her shoulders and sighing softly. She turned to me, a wry smile replacing her earlier grimace, and admitted, "You're not the only one."**

**My expression of surprise could apparently speak for itself because I didn't have to verbally respond to her; instead, Sammy nervously fiddled with the ruffled edges of the shopping bags and mumbled, "Well, I love you, and I know that I said I didn't want to –" She flushed. "– to sleep with you yet, but I…"**

**Shyly, I glanced at her over my shoulder, before lightly bumping her shoulder with my arm. She glanced through her eyelashes to observe me, a curious light burning in the blue depths of her eyes. We hesitantly smiled at each other.**

**My fiancée inhaled sharply, stared right into my eyes, and then strongly declared, "…I'm ready to take the next step with you."**

* * *

**Takashi's P.O.V.**

Near Ouran, Sammy and I walked peacefully through the busy streets, hand in hand. She started swinging the limbs back and forth, back and forth, and I laughed with her. I would occasionally speak to her, and vice versa, with thoughts about the future. Our wedding, Otou-san explained, would be in a year. We had already known each other for that long, though only six months of the twelve had been spent in courtship, transitioning from only classmates, to boyfriend and girlfriend, and finally, to fiancé and fiancée. Next June, however…

I, Morinozuka Takashi, would be her husband, and Samantha May Steel would be my wife.

My lips curled upwards, and I mused, _Morinozuka Samantha; I like how that sounds._

A strange mixture of excitement and anxiety swirled around inside of me. I wanted to be married, and to her, but the preparations for the actual wedding made it strangely **real. **It did not help that all I could think of in that moment happened to be her pretty face and her declaration – _"I'm ready to take the next step with you." _My heart pounded in my ears. And I heatedly wondered about the when, the where, and the how I would take her for the first time.

"What about the silverware?" Sammy continued, her thoughtful expression sharpening swiftly as we checked both left and right before crossing the busy street in the middle of rush hour. A hum of consideration escaped her pursed lips. "Okaa-san offered to buy this _really_ pretty silver and sapphire set from China, but I wasn't certain if you'd like it…"

"Silver is the color of the Morinozuka Clan Seal," I noted, before taking her small hand again and leading her further down the street, through the front entrance of Ouran High School.

Grinning, Sammy brightened at the knowledge and insisted, "We should _definitely_ incorporate silver, then! We need another color, though…" She frowned, clearly uncertain what color to pick, and mumbled to herself about the House of Ravenclaw.

I smiled. Regardless of the color scheme, I wanted Sammy to wear white and blue; I hadn't mentioned it to her, but I thought that the two colors would highlight her exotic coloring and her sky blue eyes, which I loved. I secretly hoped that Sammy might also be convinced to wear a ceremonial kimono. My lover would most likely want to wear a wedding dress like her _Mutti_, however, and if that turned out to be her wish, then I would not bother mentioning my own preferences. As long as my wife-to-be loved it, I would be happy.

My fiancée mentioned that her mother had been helping her with the wedding preparations and that the two would like blue and silver for the colors, thusly snapping me out of these reveries. I paused to think of this choice and then readily agreed with my usual small smile because I liked both of the color choices and Sammy would understand what I meant. She and I had become so comfortable with each other that words weren't really needed to communicate. We mostly enjoyed the silence, knowing that it would not last much longer.

The Host King appeared to be allergic to peace and quiet…

Speaking of which, Sammy smiled brightly up at me, pulled her hand from mine to politely knock, and then opened the door to the Third Abandoned Music Room. Screams of horror, most of which caterwauled from the aforementioned noisy Host King, erupted from further within the vast clubroom. Monkeys screeched and hollered amidst the screams. A banana soared through the air, its peel empty of the pale yellow fruit, and landed only three feet in front of us.

Eyes wide, I stared at the yellow peel, thinking back to the Water Park, and sweatdropped.

…_I hate bananas…_

Still smiling, Sammy happily shut the door again, which effectively blocked out the endless stream of tortured cries. I slowly glanced down at her and raised both eyebrows, first in disbelief and then in amusement. My fiancée wasted little time in explaining her actions to me. Converse spinning, Sammy whirled back around and cheerfully headed back to the stairs, black sneakers thudding against the ornately tiled floor and pink shoelaces bouncing in time to her steps.

"Okay, I love the Minions, but I do **not** want to see any small, yellow henchmen arguing about who gets to eat that damn banana," Sammy said, her explanation shrouded in that reference to _Despicable Me._

Although amused with her explanation, I reached down to stop her, my palm curled around her small shoulder. I kissed her nose and dropped another kiss to the top of her head. "Sammy-chan…"

My fiancée preened under the attention, fluttered her short eyelashes in a (supposedly) sweet fashion, and innocently asked, "Whatever is the matter, Takashi-kun?"

"We have to enter the clubroom _eventually,_ Sweetheart," I dryly stated, knowing that this act of hers was only meant to prolong her time with me – and to delay the inevitable. We would have to head in and deal with the antics and insanity of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mitsukuni, too.

If Nekozawa happened by to spend time with Sammy, I would also have to carefully observe him. The Nekozawa Heir had finally started speaking to Sammy, who had tentatively decided to make the effort to repair their still frayed friendship. It did not bother me – _much. _Neither spent much time together – and especially not alone – but the two did stop to greet each other and exchange pleasantries in the hallways. Thankfully, Sammy always waited until I had made myself known before doing so now.

_Progress,_ I mused, before glancing down to the fidgeting young woman. She did not notice that I observed her, moving from the barrettes in her frizzed hair to the bandages plastered to her left ankle, until I brushed against her side to capture her attention again. My fiancée startled.

Sighing, Sammy glanced swiftly from me, to the groceries, and to the Third Abandoned Music Room. She checked her iPhone, which read 3:58, to find that three minutes had passed since we returned to Ouran. Another glance assured her that another two minutes had passed since then. My fiancée continued to check the time, but Sammy refused to budge another _inch._

Why? Because Hosting Hours did not end until six o' clock…

If I could, I would facepalm. But I had all of these heavy groceries to hold, and if I put anything down, then **somebody** – more than likely Tamaki – would probably stumble into the hallways and accidentally squash the sweets. _Then, Mitsukuni would kill him…_

"We need to head in, _Koi_." My strong hands actually ached from the strain of carrying all of this weight that far and for this long. When Sammy glanced to me again, I pointedly lifted the armful of sweets, some of which needed to be refrigerated, into the air. "…Preferably sooner rather than later?"

The American grumbled to herself; however, Sammy relented quickly and moved back to stand in front of the Third Abandoned Music Room. She sighed, dreading the familiar chaos of the Host Club. "…Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to regret listening to you?"

After reopening the door, Sammy and I warily stepped into the clubroom. We stared at the scene with shock because Mitsukuni had **finally** decided to wake up. He was now glaring at something – uh, _someone_ – with this deranged, dark expression, befitting only the Christian Devil, Lucifer. _(…And Kyoya._) Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were seated with their backs pressed firmly against the headrest of the couch that the trio had desperately retreated to before screaming their lungs out. "…!"

My eyes moved to another, much quieter section of the Third Abandoned Music room, where Kyoya silently typed his data into Microsoft Excel. He hit two buttons and opened another file to continue making notes and comparisons between the monthly entries for costs and profits of the Host Club. Haruhi sensibly seated herself next to him and quietly read her political science textbook. She would periodically take notes in the margins with her ballpoint pen and then continue reading with her hands to her cheeks, interested in the text. My fiancée mumbled something about Shigure and Tohru.

"Greetings, Earthlings," Sammy finally said, before stepping into the sunlight streaming through the windows and putting the groceries down to place her hands to hips. She then poked Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "What have _du Idioten _been doing while Takashi-kun and I went to the Commoner's Market?"

From behind her book, Haruhi raised her voice to respond to her question since nobody else had bothered to do so and mumbled, "You should ask what the three of them **haven't **been doing in the last hour, Sammy-chan. It would take much less time to explain it all…"

"Go figure," Sammy muttered beneath her breath and headed to the other side of the clubroom, where Haruhi kept most of her cleaning supplies. She rifled through the cabinets and removed something small, pink, and filled with liquid. My fiancé promptly used the bottle of water to spray the aptly named Three Musketeers.

"HELP US, MORI-SENPAI!" Awakened from their silent stupor of stupidity, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru clutched at each other and wailed, "YOUR COUSIN IS GOING TO EAT OUR SOULS~!"

Before I could respond, however, another redheaded terror wandered into the clubroom via the hidden entrance to the Black Magic Club. Caleb stretched out his left arm, covering the lower portion of his face with the cloak given to him by Nekozawa, acting like Dracula. He snickered, "Yo! Soul Eater is here! Nom nom nom…"

Fearing for his life, Tamaki screamed again, much louder than before, and dropped into another dead faint. He slowly slipped from the couch, his long legs dangling down and sliding beneath the nearest coffee table, where the rest of his lanky form had fallen. The Twins followed his unconscious lead and used the table for extra coverage. One dumped the fresh fruit out of a priceless glass bowl and covered his head with it. Another waved his white handkerchief around. "WE SURRENDER~!"

"Dear Kami," I mumbled quietly and pinched the bridge of my nose with slender fingers, beyond exasperated with this entire situation. Perhaps I should have permitted Sammy to simply close the door and joined the small blonde in her escape.

Sensing this train of thought, Sammy gently butted her forehead against my side and cheerfully exclaimed, "See, Sweetie? Hindsight is a wonderful bitch! We should've taken that chance earlier and escaped to Never Never Land." My fiancée nodded solemnly at me.

"As I mentioned _before _Mori-senpai and Sammy-chan arrived," Kyoya interjected, his fingers still flying up and down his keyboard, "**I** do not mind the noise, given that I have the highest tolerance here, but Honey-senpai will not be as understanding."

Wincing, Sammy lowered her boisterous voice and mumbled, "On _that_ note, I'm going to clean up, and –" A small hand snaked out to grab the wrist of her retreating childhood friend. "– _**you **_are going to help out, Caleb."

My lover kindly pulled the heavy shopping bags from my palms, shoved several into the hands of her stunned childhood friend, and stumbled into the kitchen with the collection of groceries and sweets to put them away. A blink of surprise from both Caleb and myself followed this declaration, before the older teenager turned to me. My lips twitched in amusement, but I shrugged halfheartedly at the American and ignored his glare of displeasure. He cursed.

"Why do _I _have to play Ayuzawa Misaki, Sammy?" Caleb whined through his nostrils, the sound whistling through the air and piercing my ears. He smirked at the grimace of discomfort that flickered through my eyes and muttered, "Eye for an eye, Morinozuka-san."

"You own a maid costume, and I do not," She retorted without real heat to her words, though the smaller teenager _did_ reach out to smack her childhood friend with the clean yellow spatula in her hand.

This time, I could not bite back the smile of amusement at her words, and quicker than lightning, the spatula darted out to pop me as well. I jumped, rather startled, and glared playfully at the smaller girl. She stuck her tongue out at me, a wink of humor completing the cute gesture, to which I smirked. My fingers darted out to catch her pink tongue, but Sammy scampered off, falling right into my arms as my shoe moved forward to trip her. We stared heatedly at each other. Warm lips were pressed to my nose, my chin, and then –

"Fine," Caleb relented, lifting his strong shoulders and pulling her from my arms as soon as my mouth connected to hers. _Damn him! _"If I'm Misaki, then Usui Takumi is the only main role left to play…"

Blanching, Sammy shivered at the thought of role-playing the part of the princely pervert, likely thinking of Tamaki. A chill of horror crawled down her spine. "You think the Hosts have a maid costume that I could borrow, Haruhi-chan?"

My mind cheerfully responded to the bait and provided the images of Sammy scampering around in her maid costume, and I hummed: _Very nice…_

Chocolate eyes moved to stare into sapphire blue, untold conversation passing between the two, before Haruhi dryly responded, "Well, Tamaki-senpai and the Twins tried to shove me into a pink bunny costume earlier. So I would definitely assume so…" She shrugged.

"Poor Haruhi-chan," My fiancée murmured and sympathetically patted her smaller shoulder, blissfully ignorant to her responding glower. Sammy sighed, "Okay, I'll be Misaki-chan if you're willing to be the pervert, Caleb."

"I'm _always_ a pervert!" Caleb cheerfully agreed with two thumbs up. He curled his muscular forearms around the shoulders of the nearest people, both of whom happened to be redheads, much to the horror of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Bad boy," Sammy deadpanned, before reaching out with the spatula to pry, and pull, and _peel _the parasitic teenager off of her terrified little brothers. Another slap to the head ushered him into the kitchens, where his protests fell to deaf ears.

Sighs of relief escaped both Hikaru and Kaoru. Unfortunately, however, Mitsukuni picked that time to come out of his staring contest with Kuma-chan and dropkicked him, which scared the Three Musketeers into a corner. Sammy ignored the commotion – _"MY TEDDY BEAR" _– by pulling her green and blue headphones on and busying herself with unpacking everything. Music pounded out from her iPhone. By Basshunter...

"'_Why don't you see? All I ever wanted was you and me. I know that I love you~!_'" Sammy sang sweetly under her breath and shyly waved to me as my eyes moved from her face to her swaying hips.

"Dude," Caleb voiced his protest and snapped two of his fingers in front of me, "You _really_ need to keep your eyes on your wacko friends, instead." One slender finger pointed to the rest of the Hosts. "They're all freaking 'Coocoo for Cocoa Puffs!'"

"FIRST KUMA-CHAN AND NOW US," Hikaru and Kaoru howled in dismay, diving behind Tamaki to protect themselves from the Wrath of the Grapes – and Mitsukuni. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE~!"

My face pained, I slowly turned around to find the new source of all of the commotion – my cousin, it seemed, finally discovered the sad state of his beloved Usa-chan. I audibly sighed. _What have I done to offend Kami?_

"…MORI-SENPAI~!" The Three Musketeers pleaded desperately and groveled before me as my eyes closed in defeat. Giving in, I faced Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru and muttered, "You owe me."

"Why is Usa-chan dirty and covered in Earl Grey?" Mitsukuni quietly asked, already reaching out with both fists to pound in the faces of whoever dared to soil his favorite stuffed animal –Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

Praying that my clever cousin would not hear the lie burning through the words, I leaned down to offer him a napkin and slowly said, "Mitsukuni, Usa-chan **really** wanted to drink tea with you."

Thankfully, Mitsukuni wasn't too terribly bright after reawakening from his naps. Sugar usually helped to restart his engines, though, which meant that I would likely be in trouble later - _deep_ trouble. At the moment, Mitsukuni only smiled at me and cheered, "Yay! I love tea, too! Usa-chan and I will clean up and then drink lots and lots and _lots _of tea together! Will Usa-chan eat cake, too?"

"Ah," I responded, large hand ruffling his already mussed hair and pointing to the two teenagers scurrying around in the kitchens. Mitsukuni smiled brightly at the sight of Sammy removing yet another tray of cookies from the oven and beating Caleb upside the head with the oven mitts for trying to steal the first one.

Groaning, Tamaki dropped his head into his hands and mumbled, "How could I have not known that it would be this simple?" The Twins collapsed behind him, their hands curled around the arms of the other, and moaned pitifully in agreement.

"Elementary!" Haruhi snorted, before sighing and reluctantly shutting her fascinating textbook at their expectant looks. Pointed at each of them with her ballpoint pen and announced, "You're all idiots."

Pointing his finger at her, Caleb stirred the strawberry batter with the small metal whisk that his childhood friend passed to him and replied, "You've been reading too much _Sherlock Holmes _again, Miss Lawyer…"

Our Natural Type stared at him, nonplussed, and returned her attention to her textbook. I smiled down at the studious young woman and said, "Last week, I found the newest edition of this one in the school library, Haruhi-chan."

Excited at the prospect of finding recent information, Haruhi brightened and whirled around with wide, brown eyes. She glanced from me, to the door, and then to the Shadow King, before promptly deflating. "And Kyoya-senpai will refuse to let me go and check it out…"

"Only if you're not willing to wear our costumes," Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed, their hopes of tricking the adorable freshmen into their revealing costumes dashed by her rather blunt refusal – "…**Not in this lifetime.**"

Bickering commenced, but I ignored it all in favor of following Mitsukuni to the back table. I settled into the chair while the girls wandered in to take seats with us. Three girls, two of whom regularly met with us, settled around Mitsukuni and myself. Questions were asked regarding his favorite sweets and mine, and while Mitsukuni blurted that his favorites encompassed all sweets, I dryly stated that I preferred tea and traditional foods. I did not mind the taste of chocolate, but rarely did I indulge in sweets.

Mitsukuni, however…

Ha.

A minute later, Haruhi carried her tray of tea to us and deposited the teapot at the center of the table and passed teacups to each of the girls, Mitsukuni, and myself. She turned to face my cousin and sternly said, "You shouldn't only eat sweets! It will only create trouble, Honey-senpai!"

"Yeah," Sammy chirped from behind her friend, her hands full of recently purchased chocolate, strawberry, and lemon cakes. Several cookies, all baked by her and Caleb, found their way on our plates. "You should also eat lots of fruits and vegetables, too…" Pause. "…Unless you **want** to be short for the rest of your miserable life!"

"Like you, you mean?" Haruhi blandly retorted, which must have been the magic words because Sammy brightened with the chance to impart another bit of wisdom to her – in the form of another reference, of course.

"'WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN ONLY SEE HER WITH A MICROSCOPE?'" Sammy howled, catching everybody – Haruhi, Hosts, and Fangirls – completely off guard. Only Caleb seemed nonplussed.

"Who and what are you quoting this time, Sammy-chan?" Haruhi sighed, but her smile belied the exasperation in her words. Our youngest Host prodded her friend in the back with the tray in her hands, pushing her towards the next arrangement of seats.

As usual, Sammy smiled cheerfully down at her because Sammy and Haruhi generally enjoyed spending time with each other and having fun. My fiancée handed out more sweets and then struck a pose as a response. "I'm Edward Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist!_"

"Of course you are," Haruhi dryly noted, before turning back around to eye my cousin and his monstrous pile of cakes, cookies, and pie. "Anyway, Senpai, I refuse to be responsible for the cavities that this junk gives you!"

"Not to worry, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni said and waved her off with his fork, which sent chocolate crème flying onto his nose. He glanced down at it, going somewhat cross-eyed, and listened to his fangirls squeal in adoration. "…I have never _once_ needed to have cavities filled!"

My fiancée and I exchanged glances of amusement, before I gladly accepted another steaming teacup of black tea. "Famous last words," Sammy and I said, followed quickly by the tell-tale wail of pain from Mitsukuni.

_Not happening, _I dryly thought to myself. My cousin, who hated the dentist, had covered his swollen cheek and tried to retreat by slipping out of his red chair. Instead of letting him leave, I immediately cornered him and pinned the smaller teenager to the red seats of the nearest couch, much to the amusement of both Sammy and Haruhi. The Fangirls squealed their happiness. Feeling left out, Caleb opened his mouth and joined in with the loud orchestra of shrieks. "…MOE~!"

"Open up," I commanded, pushing his teeth apart by forcing his jaw open and glancing critically at his exposed back teeth. One appeared to be irritated, but the other was a pretty bad – "Cavity, Mitsukuni, which means no more sweets for you."

"…WHAT?!" Mitsukuni screamed loudly, and the tears in his wide brown eyes very sad, bright, and real. He did not need the drops that Hikaru and Kaoru sometimes used to make themselves 'cry'…

My feet quickly moved to the kitchen, where I moved around the hyperactive Sammy to get a warm cloth for Mitsukuni. I stared into the humongous freezer, searching for ice, but could not find anything because of the two dozen piles of frosted cakes and ice cream. She noticed that I could not find what I searched for and shyly pushed in front of me, a small blush staining her cheeks when her backside pressed into me. Ice had been passed to me and the short teenager scurried off to finish restocking the cakes, cookies, and pies since my cousin could not eat anything sweet.

"_Ich mag Yaoi so viel wie der nächste Mädchen_," Sammy muttered in German, which sent a small, delicious shiver down my spine when I passed her to find the bandages and heated ointment, "_aber die Mädchen sind verrückt!_"

"Do I even want to know?" Haruhi warily asked for the sentence in Japanese. Her best friend had just reentered the spacious kitchen to retrieve healthier snacks per a recent decree of NO SWEETS passed by the Host King – and myself.

"'I like Yaoi, but these girls happen to be completely crazy,'" Sammy bluntly translated, her lips curled into her familiar smile of mischievous humor. She noticed that I could not find the first aid kit and grabbed it from under the sink, handing it to me. I sheepishly smiled down at her.

"Agreed," Haruhi muttered, before glancing around for onlookers and suspiciously coughing into her fist. "…Please don't tell Otou-san about that collection of Yaoi you managed to find buriedin the linen closet…"

"It's okay," Sammy solemnly stated, with her hands to her ample hips in a silent declaration of support. Tilted her head to the side, nodded at the other girl, and reassured, "I like _Kuroko No Basket, _too."

"Adorable!" From her hiding spot in the dark cabinets beneath the double stoves behind the pair, Renge clapped her hands. Although muffled, I believed Renge then bit her lip and joyously squealed, "In his desperation for the affections of his beloved, Haruhi-kun reads Yaoi!"

"Oh, Kami," She groaned in disbelief and hung her head in defeat, letting her soft, brown hair fall into her eyes, a small hand to her face. Groaning, Haruhi turned to stare pointedly at her friend and grumbled, "It never ends…"

My fiancée quietly frowned at other girl, frustrated that her friend seemed upset and not knowing how to make it better. "Want to go ahead and head to the library real quick since Kyo-kun is busy stalking Mitsukuni-kun?" Sammy questioned finally, fingers brushing against hers.

"Sounds good to me," Haruhi agreed, eagerly taking the fifteen minutes allotted by Tamaki for her break. Sammy hurried to get her backpack, before stopping in her tracks, returning to my side, and kissing me on my mouth in goodbye. She and Haruhi then left the Host Club.

My heart, I noticed then, went with her, with the pretty girl that I loved. I lifted two fingers to my reddened lips and hummed at the sensation of warmth left in her wake. She did not usually kiss me at Ouran because of the chance that somebody else might notice us. Kyoya didn't want anybody to know of the engagement between Sammy and me – at least not before it had been finalized with wedding plans and announcements had been made by our parents. Without it, however, I could not readily follow her to make certain that nothing befell her and Haruhi. Mitsukuni really needed to be cared for, too…

_My heart is being torn into several directions, _I sadly mused, before gently pushing at the place where it would be beating steadily behind its cage. Nothing I did eased the ache there, though.

"Why not take a walk, Mori-senpai?" A soft voice asked, though the note of considerateness did not sound familiar. He was nicer than his brother, but this prankster still liked to create chaos and trouble for others.

Surprised, I leaned down to the side and stared into the topaz irises of – "Kaoru-kun?" I warily asked the redheaded Doppelgänger, admittedly quite embarrassed that I might be wrong as my observations skills could still not differentiate between the Hitachiin Twins.

"Correct," The Twin responded and smiled knowingly at me, a gentle friendliness in his golden stare that had not been there since before his older sister and I began courting. "Why not take a walk and calm down? It helps Hikaru to let off steam. It might help you, too."

"Why are you trying to help me?" I asked him, knowing that the neither of the Twins particularly liked that I planned to _steal_ their Big Sister. Yes, Hikaru might have stopped pranking me and Kaoru might not glare at me as often, but both still had reservations over me marrying her…

At first, I thought that Kaoru might not even answer me as my response was only silence. He remained quiet for several minutes, his earlier expression of cheer falling into thoughtfulness, and – "She loves you."

"Sammy-nee-chan loves you so much," Kaoru continued when I only stared at him in a puzzled silence, "and I have not seen my sister this cheerful in forever." He smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders in feigned nonchalance. "You make her happy, Senpai."

With the utmost seriousness, I bowed low to him and vowed, "Hitachiin Kaoru, I promise to take care of her for the rest of her life and mine." My heart pounded strongly against the ribcage that kept it from flying free.

"…I know, Senpai," Kaoru gently said, smile considerably happier now. "Walk around and clear your mind; I'll explain to Kyoya-senpai if it becomes an issue." He conspiratorially winked at me. "You could also follow Onee-chan to keep her out of trouble."

"Thank you," I sincerely said and with his words burning deep inside, I slowly turned around, opened the door, and walked out of the Third Abandoned Music.

* * *

***Author's Note***

**HELLO,** My Darling and Lovely Readers! :D

Thank you all for the wonderful, amazing, thoughtful, funny, and (_please insert lots of adjectives here_) reviews! I really love reading them, and since the next is in the works, I updated with this chapter somewhat earlier than expected to thank you. SO THANK YOU, EVERYONE! ;)

Hope everybody enjoyed the familiar foray into the mind of Mori. Next chapter will feature **Sammy's POV! **

Hikaru: Finally! Who wants to listen to Mori-senpai, anyway? :P

Kaoru: Mori-senpai isn't that bad, Hikaru.

Hikaru: *Gasp* TRAITOR~!

Kaoru: *Sigh*

Me: LOL

**Please Read and Review! :)**

_Update = 735 to 740 Reviews_


End file.
